The Chousin and the Demon
by sephiroth12285
Summary: <html><head></head>Lelouch vi Britannia and Sasami Masaki Jurai knew one another fondly before the war, but when Lelouch attains powers similar to Tenchi the young princess returns to Earth after seven years away. Yet unknown to them old enemies are returning Lelouch/Harem</html>
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Family Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo and Code Geass

A/N: hello readers and this is my Tenchi Muyo and Code Geass crossover fic. I was working on this story around the time I was doing my first Kingdom Hearts crossover fic which the sequel of is currently up so as a result I got plenty of the chapters premade, but for my own sake I'll be posting them one at a time with a week or so between updates. Now unlike a lot of my fics this one will be my first harem pairing fic which while it's not a pairing type I usually do, but since we're involving Tenchi Muyo here it would be a crime if I didn't. Of course it would be a Lelouch harem pairing, however Sasami and Lelouch will be the primary pairing and Sasami in a sense will be the alpha female of the group lol. As for summaries go the story follows if Lelouch gained powers similar to Tenchi, but yet opposite in some ways, but yet at the same time their existences balance one another out. Even as Lelouch uses his new found powers to fight against Britannia old enemies from the past threaten both the Earth and the Galaxy at large where the awakening of a new god-like entity couldn't have come at a better time.

Among those planned for Lelouch's little harem...well Sasami obviously with eventually others like Monica, Milly and possibility C.C., Kallen, and others I won't say.

Anyway please read and enjoy the first chapter...the next chapter will be out next week.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Meeting Family Friends

(February 5th 2010)

_It was a sunny day with the sun shining bright over the Okayama region, on the Honshu island of Japan. A red van was driving along a road swinging around a mountain while aside from the driver an occupant sat in the front seat with short brown curly black hair and green eyes, wearing a white dogi and a navy blue hakama. In the backseat sat a seven year old child with long ash blonde hair tied into two ponytails wearing a white collar-short sleeve shirt with a red knee-length dress seated in the back seat next to a ten year old child with short black silky hair, amethyst eyes dressed in a white collar shirt, red suspender straps and tan dress pants. _

"_So what is the Masaki Shrine?" The little girl asked. _

"_Well the Masaki Shrine is a Shinto Shrine like the one my family has near Mt. Fuji…it's a little different from ours, but kinda similar. This shrine is owned and handled by friends of my family the Masaki Family…they have a house on the shore of the lake at the bottom of the hill the shrine sits on." Suzaku Kururugi explained. _

"_Sounds nice are there a lot of flowers?" _

"_Not exactly, but there are a large abundance of Sakura trees at a hot springs resort nearby." _

"_Well at least it will be nice to be out in the country." The black haired boy said with an annoyed tone in his voice. "I can stand the cities…too many…people." Lelouch vi Britannia said bitterly as his past two and half months in Japan have been anything, but pleasant so far for him especially given the Japanese's people view on Britannians especially members of its royal family._

_Things weren't much better between him and Suzaku, but between him and Nunnally Vi Britannia relations between those two were much better in comparison._

_Speaking of the devil, Lelouch himself remained quiet and locked into reading a book he was looking through written by Russian author Fyodor Dostoyevsky titled Crime and Punishment. As long as Nunnally was enjoying herself he wouldn't complain, but being this far away from a lot of the civilians didn't sound too bad to him. _

_A short time later they arrived at the shrine parking the van before Nunnally was brought of the vehicle and placed in her wheelchair with Lelouch moving his little sister from the car to the small wheelchair used by the blind and crippled girl. The shrine seemed empty except for a young eighteen year old boy wearing a simple gray sleeveless shirt-styled dogi and black pants. He had short black hair and brown eyes holding a broom in his hands. _

"_Oh hello Suzaku!" _

"_Tenchi, it's good to see you again." Suzaku said greeting his friend, Tenchi Masaki, the grandson of the head of the Masaki Shrine. "Who are your new friends?" _

"_Oh this is Nunnally and Mr. Sunshine here is her older brother Lelouch." Suzaku said mockingly to the young black haired child. _

"_Welcome to the Masaki Shrine you two!" _

"_Thank you Mr. Masaki!" Nunnally replied with a smile while her older brother remained silent. _

"_Hey Tenchi!" A voice called out. _

_All heads turned and saw a young ten year old girl approaching them holding a broom in her hands, Suzaku and Lelouch were captivated by her appearance since her hair and eyes were unlike anything they had ever seen before. She was wearing a pink dress-like robe with white cuffs with yellow buttons on it and a white apron with a large carrot imprinted upon it. The girl was similar to height to Suzaku and Lelouch, but her most distinctive feature that made her stand out was her teal-colored hair tied in long pigtails and melon pink eyes._

"_Oh Sasami this is Suzaku Kururugi his mom and my dad went to college together. These two are Lelouch and Nunnally." _

"_Hi I am Sasami" Sasami said with a warm smile as Lelouch simply stared at her. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Sasami." Nunnally said kindly while Suzaku bowed his head and greeted the girl before nudging Lelouch. _

"_Hey stop staring its rude, and here I thought a prince was taught better than that." _

"_I think he is just being a little weird." The teal-haired girl remarked with a giggle before walking up to the young black haired youth. She extended her hand and took it trying to snap the boy out of his strange daze he appeared to be in, but upon taking his hand the ten year old girl felt something strange causing the girl to look into Lelouch's eyes before Suzaku stepped in._

"_Ok you two are scaring me." _

"_Huh" Lelouch and Sasami said together before Lelouch started using one hand to rub the back of his head while trying to think of something to say to change the subject. _

"_Sorry about that, but your hair…it's an interesting color is it natural?" _

"_That's a strange question to ask, but yes it is my own natural color."_

"_Hey Sasami, I have an idea why don't you take a break and show these guys around the shrine?" Tenchi suggested as the little girl's eyes lit up. _

"_Sure thing Tenchi!" Sasami said as she led the trio of children around the shrine while Lelouch pushing Nunnally as the pig-tail girl lead the way. "So is this your guys' first time in Japan."_

"_Well yes it is, but I can't see much of it." Nunnally said sadly. _

"_I am sure we'll find ways for you to enjoy it…just because you can't see it can't stop you from enjoying what is still around you."_

_The group after heading around the shrine stopped in front of a large tree standing in the middle of a pond of water with small stepping stones dotted around the water's surface with roots sticking up from the water and wooden cylinders also sitting there. The First Generation Royal Tree Funaho stood before them with a gentle breeze blowing through its branches. _

"_This is Funaho the shrine's sacred tree." Sasami explained. "It has been growing here on the shrine grounds for seven hundred years before this shrine was built. According to legend when this tree was planted when the hero known as Yosho defeated and sealed away a terrible demon inside a stone cave located a short walk away from here." _

"_Oh yeah I remember the story, Tenchi's grandfather told me the story." _

"_There is a story behind it?" Nunnally asked. _

"_Well of course I suppose if Tenchi's grandfather has time I suppose he can tell it to you if you want." _

"_Sasami!" A voice called out as everyone turned to see a twelve year old girl approaching them; she had long spiky red hair with green eyes and wore an unusual suit of some kind. It wasn't Japanese fashion or anything Lelouch or Suzaku had seen before. _

"_Oh hi Washu!"_

"_Washu?" Suzaku asked. _

"_This is Washu Hakubi; she is a friend of Tenchi and his grandfather she is staying with us right now." _

"_Nice to meet you." Suzaku said offering his hand. _

"_Hello there so you're a distant relative of Tenchi's family huh." _

"_Yes I am Suzaku Kururugi madam." _

"_And who are you two?" _

"_I am Nunnally and this is my older brother Lelouch."_

"_Nunnally huh, as in Princess Nunnally vi Britannia and Prince Lelouch vi Britannia...I have been interested in meeting someone from Britannia I have grown a little curious about that country." Washu said casually before offering a polite bow to the two children. _

"_How do you know about that?" Lelouch demanded. _

"_I have heard the rumors and your names were kind of a dead give away, but if you two are worried about me disliking you two because you are from a country with unfriendly relations with Japan then you are just being silly. Just because one person hates Britannians doesn't mean I should just follow suit and hate them all as well right? Sasami most certainly won't in fact she is way too kindhearted to really hold a grudge against anyone. You have no need to worry while you here?"_

"_I can't trust words alone." _

"_Then what do you trust?" Sasami asked. "You can trust me." _

"_Well…uh…" Lelouch began. True a child around his age probably wouldn't do much to him and Nunnally, but he was still worried and events in his life taught him to be alert and very observant of his surroundings. "I just can't simply trust people on words alone ok." _

"_Man Lelouch you are such a jerk!" Suzaku commented. _

"_NO I AM NOT!" _

"_Come on you two please don't fight." Nunnally pleaded trying to play the peace keeper._

"_I am sure we will get along just the same." Sasami beamed happily with a smile. _

* * *

><p>Suddenly a young seventeen year old girl was awakened by an older woman dressed in the white and blue robes of a Lady-In-Waiting of the Jurai Royal Family. The teenage woman lying in bed was wearing a light blue Chinese styled pajamas with carrots imprinted upon the shirt and pants while her long waist-length teal hair was kept stuffed inside a large sleeping cap on the top of her head.<p>

"Forgive me Princess Sasami, but it's almost mid-day so your mother was worried about you. It's time to wake up."

"Oh come on why did I have to be woken up now?" A sheepish Sasami said as she began rubbing her eyes while sitting up in bed.

"I am sorry milady."

"Well I am awake now so you can take your leave I'll be joining my mother shortly after I change."

"Yes princess." The maid left leaving the seventeen year old princess alone in her room as she began climbing out of bed. She paused for a moment as she sat on the side of her bed near her nightstand, next to a small lamp was a seven year old photo with a picture of Nunnally, Suzaku, Lelouch and herself standing in front of the Masaki Shrine all of them smiling, her last summer spent on Earth with her friends.

_Lelouch I have been thinking about him more often lately and even dreaming about our time together. _

Around the same time across the galaxy on the third planet of the Solar System, in the country formerly known as Japan renamed Area 11 after it was conquered by Britannia after engaging in open war with the superpower on August 10, 2010. Within the Tokyo Settlement, more specifically located in the Student Council Club House was a young man laying out a Britannian ground soldier uniform before him.

Lying upon his bed was a young woman with long waist-length lime green hair, golden eyes wearing a prison jumpsuit worn by prisoners of the Holy Britannia Empire. The boy was dressed in the black uniform of an Ashford Academy Student with short silky black hair and amethyst eyes with a large briefcase before on his lap as he sat on a chair next to the soldier uniform laid out on the ground next to him.

"You are not falling for the enemy's provocation are you?" The girl asked.

"They went through such much trouble to invite me through." Lelouch vi Britannia explained. "Besides there is something I want to ask Cornelia about personally."

"Destroying Britannia or discovering who murdered your mother, what one is more important?"

"The two are of equal importance. The royal family members are competing against one another to see who will ascend the throne to become the next emperor; or rather they are being forced to fight by that man."

"But the very thing you hate is what makes Britannia strong, the royal heir who survives and strong is best fit to become the next Emperor, the last one left standing."

"Exactly the weak ones loose and are cast aside. Britannia is that kind of nation, that kind of world."

"Survival of the fittest is the most basic rule of all."

"If that is true then what happens to Nunnally! Should I give up on my sister simply because she is frail? I refuse to accept that I will wipe out that short of world myself." Lelouch said as he finished packing his bag before departing from his room, but before he could leave C.C rose up from the bed and stood at the door pointing a gun at him.

"You can't go Lelouch I need you to fulfill your part of our bargain so I can't have you dying before that."

"Notice that what you are saying is contradictory?"

"Oh don't worry I won't kill you, but I'll shoot you in the leg to quiet you down."

"Now I get it you are unable to use Geass yourself right?" Lelouch said noticing the slight change in C.C's eyes confirming what he had always suspected. "I am not surprised I suspected as much you wouldn't have asked me to do it if you could have done it yourself." Lelouch drew his own handgun from his shirt he had concealed there pointing it at C.C.

"Do you honestly think you can threaten me with a gun?"

"Yes I do!" Lelouch replied before moving the gun and placing it against the right side of his head. "Until I met you I was dead a corpse existing behind a false guise of life, a life in which I did nothing real, day to day I merely went through the motions of living as if I were a zombie always feeling as if I was gradually dying. If I am condemned to go back to that then I would rather-" Lelouch said as he slowly began to pull the trigger, but C.C stopped him by shouting while lowering her gun.

"Stop it!" C.C. watched as Lelouch lowered the gun from his head. "I see now its life without meaning and a life like that."

"Thank you…I'll be back later." Lelouch said before leaving, but before he left the room he cast a glance over his shoulder to a small golden framed picture sitting on his nightstand where he saw a picture of himself with Suzaku, Nunnally and Sasami standing before the Masaki Shrine.

_No matter what . . .I will uphold the oath what I made that day. _

* * *

><p>AN: and there you go chapter one...next chapter a new god awakens.


	2. Chapter 2 Wings of the Demon

A/N: Well I decided to be nice and post the second chapter earlier than I had planned. I want to thank the two who have reviewed this story so far for their feedback. I'll try and improve upon my dialog with Tenchi and see what else I can do to improve the existing chapters I have made so far. Just bare with me this is my first Tenchi Muyo crossover fic after all.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Wings of the Demon

An hour later after making his way across town reaching the Saitama Ghetto, Lelouch arrived just in time as Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia's forces were already sweeping through the surrounded ghetto brutally slaughtering all of its resistances not only as a means of permanently removing the terrorist group located in the ghetto and their supporters, but also to perfectly recreate events that happened at Shinjuku Ghetto some time ago which ended in defeat for Britannia and marked Zero's first appearance as he had apparently been the mastermind behind the victory of that battle for the terrorists situated in that area and also for killing the previous Viceroy Third Prince Clovis la Britannia.

As the young former prince of Britannia watched the massacre unfold before his eyes he thought to himself bitterly.

_Cornelia replaced Clovis, yet, Britannia's brutality with the weak never changes. _

His line of thought was interrupted when behind him a slash harken was fired embedding itself into the side of a building allowing a RPI-13 Sutherland Knightmare frame to scale the side of the building quickly allowing it to quickly confront the young man who was dressed as a Britannian soldier.

"Hey what unit are you from? Name and rank soldier!" The pilot of the Sutherland demanded.

"My name is Johnny Ridden with third reconnaissance company." Lelouch said as he drew an optical disc from his pocket holding it up for the pilot to see. "I acquired this from one of the terrorists may I ask you to please transmit this to headquarters for me sir?"

"A disc huh…well I still need to verify your ID first." The pilot said as he exited the cockpit of his machine.

"Understood sir, but before we do that I would like to ask to borrow your Sutherland sir…so hand it over." Lelouch coyly said as his left eye suddenly glowed with a red light, a sigil of a bird appearing it in the center of his eye. His Geass power activated as the soldier was now compelled to hand over his machine to the young man.

"Sure no problem, but please take good care of it."

"Thank you I really appreciate that."

_Now the first task at hand has been cleared now for my next task. _

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back on the planet Jurai a fully dressed and awake Sasami made her way to a balcony where her mother Second Empress Misaki Jurai dressed in her usual formal attire sitting at a table eagerly awaiting her youngest daughter. Originally she had planned for breakfast, but considering how long Sasami had slept for it would have to be lunch instead.<p>

"Oh Sasami it's good to see you awake you should probably be going to sleep earlier then you wouldn't be waking up so late sweetie."

"I am sorry mommy." Sasami said with a smile as she knew if she called her mother or anything else besides mommy it would mean trouble for her. "I just have had some trouble sleeping lately."

"You poor dear maybe I can think of a way to help you sleep better ok."

"Sure…thank you mommy."

"Good mother Sasami and mommy!" A new voice said as all eyes turned to the doorway where stood a woman in her early twenties with long dark violet hair, red eyes and a fair complexion wearing white, red and dark purple formal robes.

"Little Ayeka!" Misaki called out happily.

"Big sister, how are you today?"

"I am alright and Tenchi wished for me to tell you hello as well on his behalf. He also wanted to say he is sorry that he and our father will be away for most of the day on the other side of the planet." Ayeka said with a smile as she joined Sasami and their mother at the table. "Oh I brought a surprise visitor with us."

A handmaiden brought out a small high chair with a small one year old infant sitting inside of it with a small patch of dark purple hair on top wearing a bright pink baby jumper. The child was seated in-between Misaki and her mother Ayeka.

"Oh you brought little Yumi how wonderful!" Misaki declared happily clapping her hands as the child began giggling excitingly at her grandmother, although Ayeka and Sasami took note to make sure for their children's well being that they wouldn't refer to Misaki as grandma or grandmother. They were worried like a certain member of their family Misaki would take it as a serious offense.

Yumi Masaki Jurai was the young daughter of Ayeka and Tenchi Masaki, but she wouldn't be an only child soon as Tenchi was expecting another child from his first wife Ryoko. According to the doctor the unborn child was going to be a boy.

Suddenly everything came to a standstill as a vision came to Sasami at that very moment, she gazed upon a ruin district of what appeared to be Tokyo filled with sounds of gunfire and explosions and the screams of people being brutally killed until it all stopped as in the heart of the ruined district a giant explosion of energy devastated a part of the district leveling nothing standing. Sasami's attention became fixated upon something in the heart of the explosion as a whirlwind of dark energy began surging from the explosion's center with a being wearing a black cape and a mask.

From the man with the mask was the sound of high pitched laughter as four wings identical to light hawk wings appeared around the masked man, but they appeared to be made up of black quasi matter outlined with a blood red light.

Misaki and Ayeka became deeply concerned when Sasami suddenly lost all awareness of the rest of the world, and entered a trance-like state.

"Sasami what's wrong?"

"Oh no I have seen this before…Sasami is having a vision and they are not usually pleasant." Ayeka said as she recalled a similar time when she had predicted the devastation of Japan and its cities when Britannia launched its invasion on the Japan mainland, it was the inevitability of the invasion that forced them, Tenchi and Yosho along with all members of the Masaki Family to leave Earth just a day prior to the invasion.

"I saw a place on Earth and…they weren't light hawk wings…no they were something else similar, but different."

"Light hawk wings, yet not? What do you mean Sasami?"

"I think I saw someone with powers that seem alike to Tenchi, wearing a black cape and a mask with no eye holes on it."

"Powers similar to Tenchi's…on Earth…that can't be possible?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back on Earth around that same moment, pair of Sutherland Knightmare Frames was patrolling a section of the quarantined ghetto looking for signs of the terrorists and any potential survivors as well as the terrorist Zero. One of the pilots was finding any signs of any of their targets leaving him to casually remark moments before his life being ended.<p>

"No response at all, this guy Zero might turn out to be a no show."

"I guess so he is just another run of the mill terrorist." The pilot's partner remarked right before they met their ends at the hands of the Yamato Alliance resistance group now being lead by Zero in a counterattack against Britannia with the group using rocket launchers to take out the two Sutherlands.

"They came!"

"Just like Zero said they would." Another member remarked surprised at how Zero had predicted the enemy's movements and directed them accordingly from a safe location aboard his newly acquired Sutherland that was currently stationed atop of the roof of a building giving him a bird's eye view of the area. Inside the cockpit Lelouch was watching the troop movements of the Knightmare Frames while contemplating his next move.

"Now should I drag you out Cornelia or should I make an opening?" After a moment of consideration Lelouch brought out his phone before relaying new orders. "R1…R2 maintain distance, draw them to the area where N2 is. B7 open fire towards two o'clock."

Lelouch watched as an armored tank disappeared from the display map before issuing another set of orders.

"P5's team will commence their barrage!" Lelouch ordered as a pair of Sutherlands was viciously ambushed by a group of captured Sutherlands being piloted by the terrorists. "N2 continue towards the upper right. R4 fire" The young man watched another armored vehicle disappear from the map. "N1 take the man on the left and P3 take down the bridge and close the route now." Lelouch ordered as the bridge filled with Sutherlands and a couple armored vehicles and tanks were dropped into the river with the bridge's sudden destruction.

Aboard the G1, inside the command bridge seated upon her throne Cornelia quietly listened to the reports coming in as the latest news of the losses on the bridge prompted her to finally speak.

"That's enough order all troops to fall back. Further damage and causalities serve no point."

"Fall back, but with all due respect we can still fight them!" One of the officers said objecting to Cornelia's orders.

"We can't fight them like this."

"All forces fall back behind ghetto perimeter at once, formation doesn't matter; fall back behind ghetto perimeter at once."

Inside his cockpit Lelouch overheard the order on the open channel causing a smile to appear on his face.

"What no stomach for it sister, but if I blend in with the retreating units that'll put me right next to Cornelia…have I cleared the task at hand already." The outcast prince said as he left from his spot and began making his way to join the retreating troops. As he successfully joined up with the remaining Britannian Knightmare Frames withdrawing from the combat zone heading for the G1…Lelouch was confident of his victory.

However something unexpected happened as a communication from a Sutherland moving behind him spoke to him.

"Hey Kevin glad to see you made it out alright."

_Oh shit. _

"Come on Kevin speak up man."

"Damn it…maybe I can send a text only code telling him my communication system has taken some damage from battle."

"Huh that's too bad pal well we'll ask the maintenance crews to fix your machine up." Lelouch sighed in relief at the reply, but little did he know the man was sending a message to the G1 to request repairs for Kevin's Sutherland. On the bridge Andreas Darlton saw the message, but when he recognized the unit number and name of its pilot of the machine needing repair work, but then recalled a message from a pilot who for reasons he couldn't explain had his Sutherland stolen from him.

Come to think of it until now Darlton didn't notice that particular unit really participate in the battle…its IFF had only reappeared recently.

_He would be so brazen to steal a Knightmare?_

"Princess we might have something a request from one of the pilots requests that unit 234 receives maintenance its communication systems seem to be malfunctioning."

"Why would this be of interest to me?"

"Because its assigned pilot had checked in with his superior not too longer ago reporting that his Sutherland had been taken from him…his memory was somehow missing about how he lost the unit, but from his superior's report and personal knowledge of the pilot, he its utterly loyal and it wouldn't even think on betray Britannia."

"I see then you think . . .?" Cornelia said catching onto what Darlton was getting at.

"That unit could be piloted by Zero trying to blend in with the retreating troops to get close to us, not a bad idea especially if he was planning on creating some chaos in order to make an opening for himself." Finished the General.

"Send orders to the units around Unit 234, and tell them to detain the KF. If it resists, shoot to kill"

"Yes Viceroy!"

Inside the cockpit of his machine Lelouch alongside with the retreating Knightmare Frames, but suddenly the one in front of him turned around aiming its rifle at him. Realizing the danger he dodged it as a hail of gunfire zipped pass the head of his machine while a second Sutherland from his right moved to tackle him. The captured machine turned as the former prince unleashed a hail of bullets from his Sutherland's rifle and blasted the enemy machine at point blank range.

Unfortunately one of the other enemy machines knocked the weapon from the machine's hand forcing Lelouch into melee combat with the other Sutherlands.

"It looks like we do have someone clearly not one of us." Cornelia replied as she watched the Sutherlands surround the machine suspected to contain Zero. "Finish him off."

Acting on orders of their superior through a separate channel the Sutherlands moved in with one shooting the right leg of the machine immobilizing Lelouch's machine in its tracks.

"Damn it!"

Another machine tried to tackle him, but the young man moved his machine back breaking the broken leg off allowing him to evade the tackle, but it left him completely vulnerable to attack now as another Sutherland behind him aimed its rifle and fired shooting into the cockpit. It was at that moment Lelouch felt the bullet burrowing through his back while severing his body in two his whole life flashed before his eyes in that instant.

_No…I can't die! . . . Nunnally…I can't leave her alone . . . I have not made them pay for her. . ._

…_I CAN'T DIE! _

In that moment three black curved marks appeared on his head surrounded by a glowing red outline when suddenly four red lines appeared in front of the machine before expanding filled with darkness within manifesting wings appeared in front of the Knightmare Frame just as the six of the Sutherlands turned their weapons about to fire on the heavily damaged machine Lelouch was in, but suddenly a black sphere of energy formed in front in of the newly made wings.

The Knightmare frames backed off hesitating and uncertain about what was happening before them.

"My god what is going on…the pilot should be dead."

"All units retreat…I repeat all units-"

A massive wide spread beam of crimson and black energy shot forth engulfing and vaporizing the Sutherlands along with their pilots while completely destroying a good section of the ghetto and narrowly missing the G-1 with Cornelia on it while taking out a few armored vehicles off to the right hand side of it…it also destroyed the front of the Knightmare frame Lelouch was in.

At that very moment C.C gripped the sides of her head as she felt a painful throbbing, skull splitting headache surge through her skull. She felt something that felt more like a limb was being severed, but she knew what it also meant.

_What is happening! No it can't be…Lelouch…then…he's. Our link has been…severed . . . that only means that . . ._

Turning around C.C ran back the other way through the sewers.

The Sutherlands of the purist faction were lucky and the blast of energy missed them. The released of such a devastating beam also unleashed a seismic wave that shook a ten-mile radius of the area where the beam came from.

From the G-1 base command bridge's view it appeared as a giant energy cannon had been fired, but what created the blast was the question now. Most of those on the bridge having seen what happened, as well as how close to death they came to were shocked beyond all words.

"What in God's name happened there . . . WHERE DID THAT BLAST COME FROM?" Cornelia snapped.

"According to data it came from the unit we suspected was being occupied by Zero." Dalton replied while trying to quell the panic that had overtaken some of the officers on the bridge. "ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN!"

Although admittedly Dalton was a bit shaken from that blast that tore through the buildings, it was like a giant hand had steamrolled through the men in front of it and the buildings.

"Guilford head out there and finish that bastard off!" Cornelia ordered.

"Yes my lady!" Guilford replied as he about to depart from the bridge, but another voice called out to him.

"Belay that Guilford"

Cornelia was startled to hear Darlton countering her command, but the General quickly continued.

"We don't know what Zero used there, and if he can do it again. Besides, we have virtually lost nearly all of our remaining fielded forces on that attack and whoever has managed to survive is either wounded or disabled…I hate to say it, but we must concede the field to Zero for now and focus on rescuing the survivors Princess."

Cornelia felt a bitter taste to the concept, but she couldn't but acknowledge the rationality of Andreas Darlton's words.

"….Guilford, tell the rest of the units to pull back and focus on recovering stranded troops and alert the medical division about the location of any wounded or dead. Zero has won this battle…for now."

Off to the right hand side of the G1 base a Sutherland with its pilot was watching what was transpiring in front of him. He hopped into his machine and raced off towards the area while his subordinates watched him rush off…while one in particular, a female officer, was calling out to him.

"Lord Jeremiah what are you doing?"

"I am not going to sit here while we lose our one chance to get Zero!" former Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald raced towards the scene with his loyal subordinate Villetta Nu.

At ground zero the Sutherland Lelouch had been using was destroyed by awakening of the power within him while the young man found himself not only completely healed, but unharmed from the Knightmare Frame's destruction. As he staggered from the wreckage he tried to collect himself, but he was in a shellshock state from what had happened. Events had transpired so quickly he had no time to fully comprehend it all.

_What the hell happened did I do that?_

"FREEZE!" A pilot from one of the ten remaining Sutherland units shouted to Lelouch.

A few grunt soldiers hurried up towards him aiming their weapons with their helmets removed since the blast of energy left their visors disabled by the intense flash of energy, Lelouch attempted to deal with them using his Geass, but that was when he discovered something else as the men began firing. The black wings before him deflected all of their bullets even the bullets from the rifles of the Knightmare Frames weren't getting through.

_They are not obeying my orders; no I…lost the power of Geass. _

Instinctively his wings moved closer to his body seemingly overlapping it while at the same time merging with him transforming his attire into something alien, but yet more regal than even his Zero costume while keeping the same base coloring with dark purple, black and red being the primary colors. He wore a dark purple kimono outlined with gold while over it was a black polished cuirass with two smooth gold pauldrons over his shoulders with a black triangle-shaped cover on the top with the points pointing away from his shoulders and a pair of red gem-stone like buttons attached to a black cape with a red interior. His hands were incased in black leather gloves while his lower waist had a large armored skirt that reached down pass his knees over the open-kimono robe where underneath he wore a pair of black pants with black leather boots on his feet and two golden rings appearing around his upper arms.

Another black wing formed into a transparent energy shield over his left arm while a third wing transformed into a large two-handed sword with a giant jiggered double sided blade with a purple cloth wrapped hilt, a black spiked cap at the end of the handle and a glowing blood red blade. But thanks to his newfound power he held the large sword in one hand like it was nothing more than an extension of his arm.

With one slash he cut down the soldiers with no effort before using the last wing to generate another sphere of dark energy in front of him before it was unleashed and a blast not quite as big as the last one instantly wiped out those who were left along with destroying another good section of the ghetto. A call was coming in on Lelouch's cell phone, seeing it was the leader of the resistance he had been working with he answered it and gave a new order.

"Zero what the hell happened?"

"Listen to me, the enemy force's formation has been broken. Use this opportunity to escape and take any survivors with you."

"Yes sir…and thank you."

"No problem!" The young man said before hanging up his phone. _Now I just need to get out of here._

As the young prince was fleeing the area Jeremiah was rapidly closing in on his Knightmare Frame.

"ZERO…THE TIME HAS COME TO REGAIN MY HONOR!"

"Damn it, I thought they would have dismissed him from the military." Lelouch replied as he rushed at the incoming Knightmare Frame charging the machine at super human speed with his sword ready, but as he approached the young man's feet left the ground as he flew a few feet above the ground. As the young man rapidly approached the former Margrave got a good look at Lelouch's face seconds before his first sword strike made contract with the machine cutting through the waistline automatically trigging the emergency ejection system seconds before Lelouch used another energy blast to vaporize the machine with Jeremiah barely escaping death by a hair.

_His face…I saw it…I know I saw it somewhere. _Jeremiah said as his damaged ejection seat crashed into the remains of a destroyed building roughly when the parachutes failed to engage. He landed on the ground harshly with him slamming his head against the side of his cockpit a couple times causing him to loose consciousness while blood began dripping from the side of his head.

Unbeknownst to Lelouch fleeing from the nearby area through the underground sewer tunnels was C.C who had planned on aiding the young man in escaping the dangerous situation he was finding himself in was now trying to escape because he felt his contract with Lelouch break which could only mean one thing to her…the young man was dead.

_C.C. what happened? _

The lime haired girl continued running through the sewer system as she spoke responding to the voice she was hearing within her mind knowing who was asking the question.

"Marianne I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think your son Lelouch just got killed by Cornelia."

Marianne vi Britannia, mother of Lelouch and former 98th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, although she was dead to the rest of the world the former consort of the Emperor had managed to escape death by abandoning her body and taking refuge within the body of another thanks to her Geass ability provided to her by C.C.

_That's it? . . . I'd thought something more serious happened._

"I knew you were cold hearted, but for a mother whose son just died this is really cold even for you."

_We both know his death matters not since once our plans succeed then everyone alive and dead will be reunited. _

While this was true, but this left C.C with a number of new problems before her among them was; how was she going to explain Lelouch's death to Nunnally?

* * *

><p>At that moment back on Jurai; an emergency call on the holovidphone came to a woman with long pale green hair tied into a large top-knot ponytail that hung all the way down to her ankles. She was dressed in formerly white and pink robes with yellow buttons on the sides of her garment next to her shoulders. Her red eyes made contract with the woman calling her, for using an emergency line the paled skin woman knew it must be serious.<p>

The girl speaking to her on the other line seemed very young at least around twelve years of age with long red spiky hair…for the seven years since her appearance hasn't changed much as Washu Hakubi conversed with Princess Seto Kamiki Jurai, but more famously known as the Devil Princess of Jurai and the real power behind the scenes within the Jurai Empire.

"So Washu you know this line is meant for emergencies so what is the problem?"

"I am afraid we have a huge problem Lady Seto the sensors I left on Earth have detected a massive energy spike."

"A massive energy spike…what exactly is so special about it?"

"Well to put it frankly…only one being and one phenomenon are capable of generating that level of power . . .More specifically Tenchi, and the creation of Light Hawk Wings."

"WHAT" A surprised Seto said as her coy expression disappeared and replaced with shock at what Washu was telling her. "But that shouldn't be possible we left no members of the Masaki Family behind."

"Whatever the case Lady Seto I double checked the sensor readings and they are inconclusive…here is a satellite image of the site."

The devil princess was surprised by the devastation she saw when she saw the image protected from a satellite Washu had left in space when she had left Earth with Tenchi and the others, but more so when a playback showed the massive blast of energy that created it. She knew perfectly well no country or person on the planet were capable of creating a weapon that could inflict such devastation.

"I see I'll call for an emergency meeting with the council I would request your presence to attend."

"Of course I'll be there, but there is another emergency meeting I have to attend to myself. Depending on how it goes I could have more to present during the meeting."

"I understand it will take a little time to gather everyone."

"Thank you Lady Seto."

In the bright blue cloudy sky, floating alone high above the Tokyo Settlement was Lelouch as he fully realized that the former prince now had flight capabilities which were among the set of newly discovered powers he now commanded, Lelouch vi Britannia had a wide and evil grin on his face as he was still in his transformed state.

_I lost my Geass, but it seems that in losing it, I've gained powers far beyond anything, that I am having difficulty comprehending them right now. _

_. . . The Power of the King . . . in exchange for the Power of a God as it seems…indeed, it's not a bad trade off . . . _

"Heh Heh Heh Heh…Ha Ha Ha Ha…HAHAHAHAHA!"

At that moment the laughter of Lelouch vi Britannia, filled by a maddened glee, echoed across the cloud-filled sky around him.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I think a quote from the 8-Bit Theater comic kinda sums up Lelouch's new powers.

White Mage from 8-Bit Theater: _I felt a great disturbance in the order, as if millions of voices cried out "OH SHIT". _

Yeah at this point its clear Britannia is likely going to be screwed, but how Lelouch will apply and use these powers is not certain…at least not to the young man. He still has to learn how to effectively use them. Anyway more feedback is defiantly welcomed so I can not only make improvements to the story as a whole, but make the completed chapters even better and trust me when I say you guys have plenty to look forward to such as an eventual hot springs scene which I promise will be fun.

Anyway here is the confirmed list of those who will end up as a part of Lelouch's harem, or rather eventually much later in the story. Those include Sasami, Monica, Nonette, Milly, Kallen, Shirley and C.C, although I am considering adding Nina to the list and perhaps someone else as well, but I think I got a pretty good line up.

Anyway more reviews are very much appreciated along with any helpful feedback and this time in one week from today I'll post the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 The Counter Balance

A/N: wow I am very pleased with the feedback I have been getting and I am trying to restructure some of the sentences and paragraphs to make it a little better hopefully. Also it seems I had completely forgotten to add Kaguya to the harem listing.

(Kaguya standing behind the author with a gun pointed to his back.)

Seriously I forgot!

Anyway on with the chapter, very grateful for the reviews…so much I was fighting off the urge to post the next chapter, but thanks again for the feedback.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Counter-Balance

In an empty void like space located somewhere beyond the boundaries of the vast universe, a trio of beautiful women were gather to hold their own meeting regarding the appearance of another possessor of what appeared to be light-hawk wings, but yet unlike Tenchi for reason they couldn't explain they couldn't find him let alone sense his presence. Washu in her Chousin form was among her fellow sisters in their true forms back in their home dimension the Ultimate Dimension. The three omnidimensional sister Goddesses, Washu, Tokimi and Tsunami were now assembled before one another while their three dimensional forms were currently left behind allowing them to instantly communicate with one another.

"Administrator, your report if you would please," Tokimi calmly ordered as D3 joined the gathering.

"I cannot sense the being responsible nor can I find him or her for that matter, but there is no mistake energy blasts were detected on Earth and only someone as powerful as Z or Tenchi could have been responsible."

"I see similar to the Counteractor…even when she was close to me I couldn't sense her presence until she began attacking me." Tokimi explained.

"The energy blasts used were the same coloring as the energy that surrounded the Counteractor." Washu added giving more support to Tokimi's claim.

"But I thought my mother Misaki would be the Counteractor?"

"Well apparently she still is…Tokimi and I have been keeping her under close watch, but if his powers are apparently similar to Tenchi I have a theory that could explain this phenomenon. Well take for example Misaki, if she is a counter to us then what if this new being is a counter or rather a kind of counterbalance to Tenchi."

"The universe is built upon balance, and like a living being, it seeks to maintain that very same balance on its own . . . perhaps, with the emergence of Tenchi the universe tried to balance his existence with that of another someone who uses powers similar to his, but linked to the Counteractor's power source. On the same way that Tenchi is a being above us, this being could be conceived as someone with the potential to become Tenchi's equal and Misaki's superior"

Tokimi said understanding what Washu was getting at.

"The question now we must answer now is who this being is?"

"I think I can help with that…before Washu summoned me I had a vision of a ghetto on Earth exactly like the area where the blasts were detected from. A storm of dark energy surrounded the area and in the center was a man wearing a black cape and a black mask with no apparent eyeholes generating what appeared to be light-hawk wings, but their coloring was more akin to the Counteractor's energy."

"So some kind of…Shadow Hawk Wings then?"

"It seemed that way, but I wonder who the man in the mask is?"

"Lady Tokimi I may be able to shed some light on that." D3 spoke.

"You may speak Administrator."

"As you have requested I have kept an eye on Japan for you on behalf of your sisters, so I can at least present a potential suspect in accordance with Lady Tsunami's vision, only one known masked man has been growing increasingly activate in Japan for the past month."

D3 said as a large holographic screen appeared behind him showing a man dressed in a black mask and a black cape dressed in a purple suit outlined with gold with leather black gloves.

"This man first appeared about two weeks ago during prisoner transport of a young man accused of murdering Britannian Empire's acting Viceroy of Japan in an incident that happened a month ago. According to what I know of the incident Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince of the Royal Family carried out a massacre of the Shinjuku ghetto when an experiment of his was stolen by the local resistance cell under the mistaken idea that the capsule stolen was a chemical weapon. In a desperate act to cover the whole thing up he orders his military forces to slaughter everyone living in the ghetto regardless."

"How terrible," Tsunami said shocked by the terrible tragedy.

"However midway through his plan something happened, someone began leading the resistance forces against the Britannian Military in the area using stolen Knightmare Frames acquired through means I am not aware of, but perhaps I should have watched events in Japan more closely."

"You have other responsibilities Administrator, so don't concern yourself with what was then, but please finish your report." Washu noted.

"Thank you, anyway using an impressive set of strategies the entire conflict turned in favor of the resistance group, but also in part that Clovis was an incompetent military commander. The Britannian Forces in the area suffered heavy losses, but they did regain control of the battle when they deployed a new prototype weapon…however even so the battle was still lost as the one responsible for commanding the resistance forces against Britannian made his way to the mobile command center Clovis himself was commanding his forces from. Once he forced his men to allowing the survivors and resistance members to leave and putting an end to the violence Clovis was killed."

"Well he got what he deserved." Washu said coldly.

"But with the loss of the Viceroy in such a fashion the Britannian Forces in the area decided on a scapegoat to cover up the incident and try to save face since they were unable to apprehend the true killer. They picked a former Japanese Citizen who had become an Honorary Britannian named Suzaku Kururugi as their scapegoat naming him Clovis's killer on the grounds that he was a former Japanese citizen and he was son of the country's last prime minster."

"Suzaku!"

Tsunami exclaimed as the worry on her face for her childhood friend was clearly showing.

"No . . . they couldn't have."

"Tsunami remember the Britannian Empire, or rather its part of their national policy to always look down on those not naturally born within their own country hence why when Japan was conquered being renamed Area 11 the citizens were also called Elevens. Everything about their land and culture was taken from them…even their rights to call themselves as Japanese." Tokimi added.

"Of course we have Genbu Kururugi to blame for that one…that bastard tried to incite war so he could sell out his own country to Britannian just so he could become a member of nobility and Viceroy over Japan, more so he was even planning on exposing the Jurai Royal Family and other secrets to them, but thankfully that problem…resolved…itself in a way." Washu reminded the gathering as Tokimi silently listened following her last statement.

"However Suzaku was saved by that man who declared that he was the real killer of Viceroy Clovis and carried out a daring rescue of Suzaku and successfully saved him."

Tsunami breathed a sigh of relief.

D3 changed the image behind him now showing a capture replay of the televised rescue carried out as the three sisters watched as Zero carried out his plan and boldly saved Suzaku from what would have been certain death, but the sisters noticed something when he was before the acting consul Jeremiah Gottwald something changed him during that moment as he became bent on ensuring their escape instead of preventing.

"What happened to that man?"

"I am not sure, but apparently he was influenced by a strong power to act against his own will doing all in his power to make sure they got away."

"Interesting, so this Zero is the one who could be the being, but what makes you so sure." Tokimi asked.

"Because according to information I acquired he was in the ghetto where this being first appeared commanding the resistance forces there against the new Viceroy Cornelia li Britannia. However the battle was beginning to end badly as Zero was obviously planning on assassinating the Viceroy as he did Clovis disguising himself as one of their soldiers, but his ruse was discovered and was nearly killed resulting in the being's appearance."

"I see so either it's this Zero or perhaps an accomplice of his could be who we are seeking." Washu said while D3 nodded.

"It would seem so based on the evidence so far, but I may also have a witness we could inquire upon. He was nearly killed by the being, but he barely escaped the battle with his life. There is a chance he could have seen the being's face. I have ensured his life will be saved."

"Good work D3 make sure no one else on that planet finds out before we do, prevent Britannian from learning that being's identity before we do."

"Understood."

"Well I have another meeting to attend back in the 3rd dimension so I have to take my leave and I guess we'll be seeing you there Tsunami." Washu said before disappearing.

"Yes" Tsunami said as the Sasami part of her felt worried not only for Suzaku, but for Nunnally and Lelouch.

_Why couldn't we have taken them all with us? Why I didn't return to Japan...consequences be damned?_

"Sasami don't worry I am sure your friends are fine." Tokimi said noticing her sister's feelings.

"I know, but still I wish I could have done something."

"I understand, but you know galactic law and you did try everything you could to get them to make an exception for them. Even Ayeka and Yosho tried to help you."

At the mention of her older male Juraian sibling, Tsunami directed an anger-filled stare to her eldest Choushin sister, but as quickly she just closed her eyes and released an exhalation of resignation.

"(Sigh) I know . . . but still I feel I didn't do enough, and that I should do the right thing and not the good thing. I should have returned to Earth on my ship rather than sink into my own anger and depression for several years and lash to everyone what tried to calm me….."

"You did try everything I even know about your attempt to get Lelouch to bond with a first generation seedling you had created to use the legal loophole."

"Yes I remember." Tsunami said sighing again.

"You better get going I am sure your mother is worried."

"Thank you sister," With those words Tsunami left leaving Tokimi alone with D3.

"D3 aside from your mission while you are there, please confirm the well being of Lelouch vi Britannia and his younger sister."

"I understand milady."

* * *

><p>Back on Jurai, Washu had returned to her child form just in time as she stepped into a private meeting room where the genius saw a number of familiar faces, among them were Tenchi Masaki along with his wives Ryoko, Ayeka, Noike and Mihoshi. The Emperor of Jurai Azusa Masaki Jurai along with his wives Funaho and Misaki. Naturally of course Seto herself was here along with her husband and Azusa's first son Yosho and his wife Airi were also present, but only via holographic representations of themselves since they were currently on the far side of the galaxy. Completing the gathering was also Mikami Kuramitsu headmistress of the Galaxy Police Academy present with her brother the new recently appointed acting Galaxy Police Marshall Misao Kuramitsu, Mihoshi's younger brother.<p>

"Welcome Washu, glad you could join us how did your meeting with your sisters go."

Seto said as Washu took her seat next to her daughter Ryoko at a large wooden round table in a windowless room.

"My meeting went well and we may have some leads to go on."

"Oh by all means please elaborate, but let's bring everyone here up to date on what you have discovered."

"Of course!"

Washu began as she brought up her holographic keyboard before typing in a few commands to bring up an image of the Saitama Ghetto moments before the two energy blasts appeared that devastated the area.

"Not too long ago sensors left behind on Earth detected two high powered energy blasted in the Saitama Ghetto area of Japan, now Area 11 controlled by the Britannian Empire. The Britannian Army was conducting operations in the area when suddenly most of their forces along with good sections of the ghetto itself were completely destroyed by these blasts." Washu explained as the image changed now showing the aftermath after which the blasts of energy had devastated most of the area.

"What could have generated such potent beams of energy?" Mikami asked.

"I have double checked my readings and with some confirmation from Lady Tokimi's servant we are certain…an Earthling who possesses powers similar to Tenchi has just awakened his powers."

"WHAT!" All, but with the exception of Seto, Azusa and Washu exclaimed at that bit of news.

"No way, Z is dead . . . right?" Ryoko asked.

"Z is no longer a threat yes, but this is someone new. A vision Sasami explained before this happened also confirms what we suspected had happened. She saw a man in a black mask with a cape and four black wings identical to Light Hawk Wings in the center of it all."

"A black mask?" Tenchi asked.

"We already have a possible suspect in mind, someone who was also active in the area during the time this little incident happened." Washu explained, but before she could continue Seto interrupted her.

"If it's the person I think you are talking about then if I may Washu I have something everyone should watch."

"Alright go right ahead." Washu said with a smile as Seto activated a switch on her arm rest replacing the satellite image of the ghetto with a recording.

"This was a television broadcast that had taken place a couple weeks ago following a similar incident at the Saitama Ghetto just a month prior, but things ended with the death of Area 11's previous Viceroy and the government decided to use a scapegoat when they couldn't find out who was the killer responsible as well as the mastermind behind the resistance beating back the Britannian Military in Shinjuku Ghetto."

As everyone began watching the video broadcast provided by Seto they all saw an aerial view of the Tokyo Settlement with an announcer speaking.

"Any moment now, it's a sight to see the throngs lining the highway, all of them waiting on baited breath. All waiting for the accused murder of Prince Clovis to pass by, honorary Britannian and former Eleven Suzaku Kururugi."

Tenchi, Ayeka and Ryoko were shocked by Suzaku; one of Sasami's friends was involved in such a mess although they knew without a doubt he was innocent.

"I can see them and they have the suspect Suzaku Kururugi is heading this way."

For Yosho, Tenchi and Ayeka they felt their hearts grow heavy upon seeing Suzaku in such as state clear signs his captors were not gentle with him while Ryoko was enraged.

"Damn it this wouldn't have happened if we haven't abandoned Earth I could have creamed those Britannian jackasses. I wouldn't need any help."

"Settle down and we both know Galactic Law for interfering in the affairs of developing world is what kept us from doing anything and forced us to leave." Washu said to her daughter.

"Voices of scorn growing ever louder, voices bearing testament of a people's love of their prince raining their judgment down on a terrorist."

The camera zoomed in on the Knightmare Frame leading the convoy with its pilot standing outside its cockpit.

"Margrave Jeremiah will be presiding over this case as acting consul."

Suddenly the convoy came to a stop.

"They stopped…I don't know what is going on, but this isn't a scheduled stop. Was there an accident?" Soon the camera zoomed in on an approaching personal transport vehicle. "Wait there is something approaching...its Prince Clovis's personal transport, and its heading straight for the convoy."

The car stopped ten feet away from the convoy as Jeremiah ordered from atop his Sutherland.

"How dare you desecrate his highness's transport? Come out of there!"

Suddenly the Britannian flag on top of the vehicle burned away revealing a figure clad in a black cape lined with gold wearing a black mask.

"I am Zero!" The masked man declared.

"Who is this person, this man calling himself Zero standing before a full military convoy! Is this a rescue attempt of the suspect Suzaku Kururugi, ladies and gentlemen are we gazing upon a terrorist, certainly not the wisest if such is the case."

"I have seen enough Zero your little show of yours is over!"

Jeremiah shouted shooting his gun into the air signaling other members of the Purist Faction to be dropped from the sky from their transport planes with a total of four Sutherlands surrounding Zero. The masked man seemed completely unfazed by the whole thing as the impact of the machines landed around him caused his cape to get thrown back revealing the dark purple body suit he wore underneath.

"First thing first why don't you lose the mask?"

Zero moved his hand up about to take his mask off, but instead raised his arm up to its full length snapping his fingers causing the back end of the transport vehicle behind him to come apart revealing a large device behind him.

"What the!"

"Lord Jeremiah be careful he's got the-" a woman behind him shouted.

"Are all of you at home watching this? It's some kind of device, although its purpose is unclear. Stay with us and we'll see what this so-called terrorist has anything to say."

"What is that?" Misao asked.

"At the time they believed it was a poison gas bomb." Seto explained. "Zero…such a crafty one he is to them he managed to take every person there hostage without them even realizing it."

"What? He can't be serious . . . all of those people?" A worried Tenchi began.

"Hey I am enjoying this; I got to admit; that guy has guts." Ryoko said with a smile.

Jeremiah pointed his gun at Zero with the masked man calmly replying.

"You intend to shoot I think you know full well of what could happen if your weapons hit this device behind me."

"Fine then, what are your demands?" Jeremiah snapped as he lowered his gun.

"It's simple...this device in exchange for Kururugi."

"Like hell he is charged for high treason for murdering a prince I can't hand him over to you."

"No you are mistaken Jeremiah he is no murder. The real murder who killed Clovis was in fact me...yes it was I!" Zero declared shocking the crowd.

"What…what does this mean? This masked man called Zero…no we can't be sure who he is, but in any case he claims to be the real assassin. So where does this leave the current suspect, Private Kururugi?"

"For a single Eleven, you will save scores of countless precious Britannians. I find that to be a fair bargain." As Zero's voice was heard on the holovid, Airi added.

"That whole incident is just one big performance to him."

"He's mad I tell you, disguising his truck as his highness's he'll pay the price for mocking the crown."

Jeremiah shouted as he had all but lost his cool, but as the Sutherlands around Zero began aiming their weapons at him the masked man cautioned.

"Be careful you don't want the public to learn of Orange do you?"

"Huh?" Mihoshi began. "Orange…you mean fruits are outlawed now?"

"No" Ayeka said as a sweat drop fell from her forehead.

Jeremiah seemed confused as to what Zero was talking about as the truck he was standing on began moving closer to the man's Knightmare Frame.

"If I die it will all go public and if you don't want that to happen then you'll do all in your power to let us go…your prisoner as well." A moment later a notable change came over Jeremiah.

"Right…understood…you there release the prisoner."

"WHAT" everyone shouted with the exception of Seto, Azusa and Washu.

As Jeremiah began to exchange batter among his own subordinates who were clearly disagreeing with his orders while the news announcer added.

"It's hard to tell what is happening from over here, but it seems Kururugi's release has been brokered."

Suzaku was released and herded towards Zero and the driver of the truck as the two met in-between the vehicle and Jeremiah's Sutherland while his subordinates were getting ready to act against them, but before they had the chance.

"Well then until next time!"

Zero said as he activated the bomb behind him as it released a large cloud of purple smoke blanketing the whole highway. As people were running scared from the gas one of the Sutherlands was about to fire upon them, but Jeremiah himself stopped it before Zero and his two friends fled the scene.

"All of those people he killed them?" Tenchi said saddened by what he thought would be a huge death toll.

"You and Ayeka missed what I had said…it was BELIEVED at the time that bomb held poison gas in it, but truthfully it was fake...the gas inside is completely harmless. That man Zero was bluffing the whole time and by doing whatever he did to that Margrave fool he has now thrown the command structure for Area 11 between Authorities and the Military into complete chaos and they will waste time investigating something that likely doesn't exist, this orange Zero mentioned." Seto said clearly entertained by Zero's audacity and cunning.

"And that man right now is our prime suspect who might be the one who has gained power over the shadow hawk wings." Washu added.

"A man like him," Ayeka said sounding a little worried. "What on Earth is he after?"

"I can't say at this point, Tazio Kirihara has been keeping me posted on events happening on Earth and brought this to my attention last week. Even he has nothing on Zero, no one knows his identity."

"I see, but what do we do now?" Funaho asked.

"For now…nothing…until we know more about the situation we need information." Washu suggested.

"I can dispatch First Class Detective Seina Yamada to Earth to observe the situation from orbit as well as make sure no one else stumbles upon him. Not to mention to alert us if this being decides to move beyond Earth. He is currently conducting a critical mission for us near the Renza Federation…once he is finished we'll send him over." Mikami suggested as Misao agreed with a nod of his head.

"That's good, but we need to get someone over there to observe the situation…uh…where is Sasami she should be here?" Washu said noticing Sasami hasn't shown up yet.

"I told her to attend, but where is she?"

Misaki asked when a beeping sound was heard from Seto's table; slightly annoyed at the intrusion she answered her call.

"This better be good Minaho."

"I am sorry my lady, but Lady Sasami has just left the planet aboard her ship."

"WHAT…where does that girl think she is going?" Azusa roared.

"Obvious she is heading to Earth, I guess when she heard about the trouble Suzaku was in she began fearing for the rest of her friends so she probably took off right after our meeting with Tokimi." Washu pointed out casually while half of the people in the room were worried.

"We have to call her back here!" Azusa snapped.

"Dear . . . I don't think she'll be willing to return." Misaki replied with a resigned smile.

"I am afraid she is right father, Sasami is determined to return more so than ever now. You recall the trouble we had brining her back to Jurai, for let's not talk of how it left for several years after it."

"Oh great."

Airi said with a sigh. She stared to his husband's face for an instant, and could easily pick the pain and regret beyond the mask that he kept since he returned from Earth. Since that date, Sasami didn't direct even a single word towards him, and for several years she even refused to stay in the same room with him.

"I'll go to Earth myself and observe things personally and keep Sasami out of trouble." Washu said standing up.

". . . Please leave as soon as possible."

Azusa said since he knew as well as anyone once Sasami was off somewhere there was no stopping her at that point.

"I don't want anything to happen to Sasami."

"Relax your majesty and just leave it to me."

Aboard her ship Sasami was standing in the middle of a grassy field looking up at the sky.

_Suzaku . . . Nunnally . . . Lelouch…I am coming._

* * *

><p>Back on Earth at the Ashford Academy…inside the Student Council bathroom, Suzaku was tending to his hand after the new class mascot Arthur bit his hand after accidently knocking him from his new home when he tried to call Lelouch on a friend's behalf to see how the young man felt about Shirley Fenette, a fellow member of the student council, also a friend of Lelouch, but unknown to the young man held feelings for him that were a little beyond friendship.<p>

After cleaning the wound and bandaging it properly Suzaku's cell phone began going off, checking the caller ID the call was from his superior Lloyd Asplund.

"Hello Warrant Officer Kururugi here."

"Suzaku head off to the university pronto Viceroy Cornelia wants us at the Saitama Ghetto quick so get moving."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile around the same time C.C had successfully made her way back to the club house and snuck her way back into Lelouch's room. The lime haired girl was pacing back and forth in the room trying to determine the best way to tell Nunnally her brother was dead and he was Zero, but as she debated a certain someone stepped into the room.

"...Oh, hello Lelouch…"

"…Hello?"

"How I'll…" C.C. began, but suddenly noticed Lelouch in the room. "Uh…Lelouch! W-wha, HOW YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"In what condition did you expect me?" Lelouch said as he pointed his new sword at C.C.

"Lelouch, that armor and that sword . . . how...?" A shocked C.C began noticing the new attire and weapon the young man had.

"Oh yes I wanted to thank you for sweating the deal…I lost my Geass, but these powers are vastly greater and a good trade off."

"But…but…that isn't how it happens, when you lost your Geass I thought you had died, but what happened?"

"I see then you know nothing about these new powers I gained?"

Lelouch said raising an eyebrow at her before he willed the armor and sword to vanish causing him to revert back to his previous attire dressed as a Britannian Soldier.

"Then I guess I'll have to figure out these powers on my own. However I'll need to go somewhere isolated for a week at least."

"Isolated?"

"C.C. if you had only seen what I did to Cornelia's forces you would understand."

"What did you do exactly?"

"I completely annihilated them and wiped out sections of the ghetto along with them."

Lelouch replied with a proud smile at the results of his newfound powers. For once C.C for reasons she couldn't explain found herself growing fearful of Lelouch.

"I only ask that you stay out of sight and don't let anyone know you are living here."

Lelouch left his room after changing into a new set of clothes since there was someone he needed to see.

During this time of day finding Milly Ashford, the granddaughter of the Headmaster of the Ashford Private Academy, wasn't too hard giving if you know her well enough. Lelouch found her inside the student council meeting room petting Arthur the new addition to the clubhouse.

"Hey Lelouch, where have you been?"

"Madam President I need you to help arrange for me to have at least the week off."

"A whole week…Lulu what are you up to."

"I am not joking Milly I REALLY need this time off in more ways than one."

"Then tell me what is it about?"

Milly asked with a playful smirk.

"Could it be a new girlfriend, some kind of terrible secret meeting?"

The blonde haired schoolgirl stood up and approached Lelouch who simply took hold of Milly's shoulders and pressed her to the wall before pinning her between the wall and himself while both of his hands on the wall near the sides of her head.

"Look Milly . . . I NEED that week off so cover for me and I'll make it up to you ok!"

Lelouch said sternly as he shot Milly a steely glare. For once the blonde haired student council president was at a complete loss of words before finally saying.

"Sure thing Lelouch I'll pull some strings, but it won't be an easy one for you."

"Thank you Milly."

Lelouch said before leaving the room while the young woman began musing to herself with a voice that held more of a smoky tinge, and her eyes shone with anticipation alike to the one of a predator ready to hunt a prey.

"Oh my…so you have finally grown claws, my dear Lulu? How much . . . _fun_…we're going to have once you return…fun indeed"

It didn't take Lelouch long to leave the school grounds after heading back to his room to grab a few things and put them into a duffle bag, but as he wondered where was he going to go to train his mind began wandering until he thought the only safe place he could go would somewhere far away from civilization with a good large clearing where no one could notice his training and began thinking of needing to find such a place.

_. . . I wish I could teleport somewhere isolated and remote from all prying eyes. _

However, little did Lelouch realize, he unknowingly triggered another of his new powers as he instantly teleported clear into orbit above the planet. Suddenly finding himself in space, Lelouch began looking down on the Earth before him. Naturally the young man began panicking as he tried in vain to hold in his breath, but failed to realize it wasn't a problem until a few moments later.

The former prince soon realized what had happened not only has he discovered teleportation abilities, but he was capable of surviving in outer space. Once more Lelouch began laughing, but this time it was impossible for his gleeful laugh to be heard unless one bent the laws of physics first.

* * *

><p>AN: yeah so for a week Lelouch will be wandering through space mastering his new powers while unknown to him Sasami is on her way back to Earth. Chapter six will reveal the events that forced the Masaki family to leave Japan while the next chapters will take us down memory lane and show the events that cemented the relationship between Sasami and Lelouch.

Around chapter seven and nine the story will start taking off.

Now for a quick break down of Lelouch's new powers, he is like Tenchi who is the avatar of a higher dimensional being much higher than the Chousin themselves so he'll possess a lot of the same powers as Tenchi does with some differences. Among those differences are that the Shadow Hawk Wings Lelouch commands are more of an offensive nature than the Light Hawk Wings so the former prince can use the wings not only to fire bursts of energy, but he can shape them into not just blades, but claws and etc. Also his skills in matter conversion are much greater than Tenchi's to the degree that he can reshape the armor to include his Zero Mask and if need be he could even transform into his trademark Zero attire if need be.

However for his current armor design I was shooting for something that was something of a combination of Tenchi's armor and Lelouch's heavily Zero armored form from Nightmare of Nunnally manga as well as a way to hint the relationship between the two god-like entities the two men are avatars of.

But he'll need to mess around with it first to get it right lol.

Anyway it will be one week before I post the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 The Oath

A/N: Since no story I have ever done has gotten such a good number of reviews in such a short amount of chapters I am going to show my appreciation by posting the next chapter ahead of schedule. I'll try to catch any mistakes the best I can, although a lot of the chapters are made at least clear until 13 at present.

Well a question that has been asked is Lelouch's sword…its actually based off of the Fleudelis from the game Granado Espada, but with radically different coloring. Lelouch's new appearance as a small spoiler will be the armor used by Berserker in Fate/Zero…yes indeed, but with some modifications.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The Oath

Almost two hours had passed since the battle ended as the transport truck used to carry the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps finest creation the Z-01 Lancelot was entering the Saitama Ghetto on direct orders of Viceroy Cornelia to investigate an incident that had happened during a military operation with the aim of apprehending Zero, but according to what Suzaku heard from Lloyd's assistant Cecile Croomy that something had gone terribly wrong.

"So we're here to examine the aftermath of this battle?"

Suzaku asked while sitting inside the cockpit and talking to Cecile learning details about the reason for their presence in the area.

"Yes…the Lancelot will be acting the role of armed escort for Lloyd and I while we examine the area since its suspected Zero used some kind of very powerful weapon. The Viceroy hopes it could help find and apprehend Zero."

"I also take it Lloyd isn't too excited about it."

"So it would appear."

"Well we're here everyone out!"

Lloyd called out as the crew aboard the transport truck disembarked, but what they saw before them shocked Cecile and Suzaku greatly.

"Lloyd is this right place?" Cecile asked.

"Well I take back what I said earlier…now I am interested."

"Thank you for coming so quickly under such short notice."

Andreas Dalton said as he approached flanked by two Britannian Soldiers.

"The Viceroy's request was a surprising one to say the least, but seeing this I can understand now. You want to know what caused all this devastation."

"Yes it happened during an operation to trap Zero, but as you can clearly see everything took a turn for a worse when some type of unknown weapon Zero has in his possession was unleashed destroying most of our forces along with good whole sections of the ghetto itself."

"How is this possible?"

Suzaku said shaken by the destruction before him, as virtually nothing on the path of whatever Zero had unleashed was left.

"That is what we hope your superior will be able to figure out for us." Dalton said grimly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in space, specifically on the moon Lelouch was standing on the moon's surface looking at the Earth from where he stood until taking a moment to kneel down to scoop up a handful of dirt from the moon's surface to feel the texture of the substance he was now holding. The young man was finding it harder and harder to comprehend all that was happening and the power he possessed now.<p>

Dropping the soil from his hand before in his mind willing himself further away from Earth, Lelouch vanished this time reappearing in orbit around Jupiter.

_With these powers…what have I become. . . . A god, a freak of nature, or a demon…into what I've turned? _

Lelouch gazed down on the largest planet in the solar system while his mind was adrift in his own thoughts while a smile appeared on his face before he shook his head.

_I did say that I would sell my soul to the devil in order to gain the power to defeat Britannia…becoming something more or less than human…it's worth it, if it means that I can achieve my dream of a kinder world for Nunnally…a world that Sasami would have liked to live in. . . _

(August 24th 2010)

_It was nearing nightfall as the sun was beginning to set below the horizon, but strangely the orange hue the sky had taken upon was strangely fitting to the scene on a lake shore located somewhere in the Okayama region, found on the Honshu island of Japan. It was almost fourteen days after the vicious war between the Holy Britannia Empire and Japan had begun with signs that the country was clearly going to lose the war…if fact those who knew the strengths and weaknesses of both countries understood it was a war they were going to lose from the beginning…it was only a question of when Japan would fall. _

_Hurrying to a near isolated area of Okayama a young man was driving a stolen vehicle he had taken although it wasn't easy given his small size. But he managed it as he drove the vehicle stopping before a ruined wooden gate his heart began racing as the blood drained from his face…taking the gun he had also stolen the boy climbed out of the car and hurried through the ruined fence._

_Once he passed the gates and stopped at the edge of the stone walkway he saw a destroyed two-story house. The house's destruction caused all brain functions of the boy's mind to come to a grinding halt before trying to push the image from his mind trying to convince himself that what he seeing wasn't real, but as smart as he was he knew…but rather Lelouch didn't want to accept the possibly of what had likely happened._

_Without a second thought he leapt off the broken stone walkway and swam across the lake towards the house. After reaching the shore he forced his tired out body to the ruined house as he began a frantic search through the rubble hoping to find survivors. After digging through much of the rubble he found no sign of human remains which brought a sense of relief to the young man, but still that meant the girl he sought could be at the Masaki Family Shrine._

_No matter how tired and worn down his body was from the swim and the search it didn't stop him from forcing himself through sheer will to scale the stone steps leading to the Masaki Shrine. _

_Tired beyond all reason Lelouch found a scene similar to the house at the base of the hill…the shrine was completely destroyed likely from stray artillery or missile rounds from the battle that had taken place nearby a day ago following events at Itsukushima which was close to this area. Upon hearing about it Lelouch put all of his effort to get here so he could reach her and hopefully warn her…but alas he failed to reach the house and the shrine in time. _

_After dropping to his knees to catch his breath the young man pushed himself and began digging through the ruins hoping to find someone, but sadly he eventually found what appeared to be human remains the bodies were burnt and charred beyond all recognize, but judging from the size and number of remains…the one who was the most important to him was among them because lying near the remains of a dead girl who seemed around his age judging by the height of the girl when she was alive was a golden locket similar to one she was planning to give him before he had to leave back in July prior to the invasion._

_The boy was broken as his heart was shattered and his eyes began filling with tears as he slowly knelt down and picked up the locket it confirming it was the same one the girl he had meet almost seven months ago. He didn't move for the next hour as he clutched the locket in his hands crying, but at that moment a vow was made._

"_They took my mom from me, blinded and crippled my sister and now…NOW they have taken you away. SASAMI…_

_I Swear to you I will destroy Britannia . . . I will crush that man's empire and destroy the royal family…__**EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE OF THEM**__!" _

_Lelouch vi Britannia shouted to the heavens hoping Sasami Masaki Jurai would hear him while tears streamed down his cheeks._

_Returning to where he had left Suzaku and Nunnally later that day before the sun had vanished below the horizon he found Suzaku sitting atop some debris while a Japanese soldier was watching his comrades' funeral pyre in front of him. Lelouch stopped his eyes dried and red from his tears, but the intense hate behind those eyes remained. _

"_ONE DAY, Suzaku I swear to you…I will one day obliterate Britannia!" _

_Even then Suzaku realized what had happened to Sasami…his eyes and the declaration made it clear to him. _

(Present Day)

_With these new powers it's all possible now, the destruction of the Britannia Royal Family and the twisted world that they are forging, and the new world where Nunnally can live…its true after all…destruction must come first before creation . . ._

…_.and I'll create a kinder world . . . upon the ashes of the old one._

With those words Lelouch began to venture further into deep space seeking a safe place to learn and master his new powers.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth; Suzaku was inside the Lancelot on standby should an attack on Lloyd and the rest of his team happen although they had Cornelia's right hand man Dalton along with a few members of her royal guard present as well. Only a fool would be crazy to take them all on. Lloyd and Cecile were led by Dalton to the site where the source of the energy had been detected from hoping to find some clues to the exact nature of this weapon Zero had used.<p>

All they found in the center was the remains of the Knightmare Frame the masked terrorist had been supposedly using before he was discovered.

Near the remains of the destroyed machine Lloyd was examining some of the metal fragments of the Sutherland using a field microscope atop of a make-shift research table set up under a tent near the wreckage of the machine.

"No…I don't believe it…how interesting, but…"

"What is it Lloyd did you find something?"

Cecile asked putting down a research book she was browsing through.

"…whatever it hit this...it cut it...to a molecular edge."

"What, but that can't be possible!"

"Out of all of these fragments and the parts of the other Knightmare frames near the one Zero was in. It's hard for me to say this, but there also is clear evidence on several of the fragments' molecular structure indicating that they were stressed by beyond EXTREME levels of high temperature before they broke apart."

"…but…isn't that impossible…nothing short of solar plasma could cause this effect on the structure of this material. . ."

Cecile said finding it hard to believe that she herself was the one saying the words, even as she looked the images on the screen.

"It's hard to believe, yet the evidence is right in front of us."

Dalton stood behind them having overheard the discussion between the two…while he was no scientist he had a basic understanding of physics and was shocked by what he was hearing especially if the evidence they were finding was completely true.

_Viceroy Cornelia won't like this, but if Zero possesses such a weapon then how in god's name did he acquire it? _

"If you are thinking as to how could some two bit terrorist like Zero could have attained such a weapon well there are two possibilities."

Lloyd said noticing the expression on Dalton's face.

"While I don't know what or how this worked, but either Zero got access to a source of technology beyond anything known to the date, or he's a bloody god for all I know."

Dalton was at a complete loss for words, more so was Suzaku as he also managed to overheard it through an open communication line Cecile was keeping open.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the galaxy at that moment Sasami was sitting alone aboard her ship the Tsunami-fune as it was heading straight for Earth while unknown to her another ship was trying to quickly close the distance between them catching up to her very quickly. Sasami took a sip from a cup of tea she was drinking while she recalled a moment from the past when she, Lelouch, Nunnally and Suzaku began staying at the Masaki Shrine.<p>

"_Hey brother what are we going to do today?" _

"_I am not sure there isn't much to do." _

"_Good morning young man." Katsuhito Masaki said as he greeted the young man. . . ._

"_Good morning sir!" Nunnally replied with a warm smile in the direction of Katsuhito's voice while Lelouch remained as stoic as he normally did. _

"_Your brother isn't the friendly type I take it." _

"_Not really he is just usually kinda grumpy." _

"_No I am not!" _

"_Well if you two need anything let me know I have some business in my office I must attend to." Katsuhito said before he walked away to the shrine office while the two remained near the entrance at the top of the stairs with Lelouch looking at the lake and Nunnally taking in the cool breeze. _

"_Thank you Mr. Masaki." Nunnally called out. "Such a nice man." _

"_I guess so." Lelouch said suddenly noticing someone hiding on the other side of his sister's wheelchair. The woman appeared to be in her late teenage years, but she had spiky cyan hair and gold eyes, appearing to be 5'9 wearing a long robe styled more as a dress with sky blue and white strips and red along the torso including the additional of a red tail. _

"_Uh who are you?" Nunnally asked noticing the woman there as did Lelouch. _

"_Oh hi there, you two haven't seen a woman with purple hair and long pigtails walking around have you?" _

"_Uh...no...I haven't and my sister can't see a thing." Lelouch replied angrily. _

"_Sorry about that!" _

"_RYOKO WHERE ARE YOU?" A voice shouted as Ryoko quickly fled the area, but in the process nearly knocking over Nunnally's wheelchair. Lelouch hurried to grab the chair and prevent his sister from falling out and in turn down the stairs. _

"_Brother, please help I am falling!" _

"_I got you Nunnally, but" Lelouch began as the chair was too far tilled to prevent its turn over thanks to Ryoko Hakubi, but lucky for the two siblings another woman who seemed a little older than Ryoko made her way to the top of the stairs and saw the two children in trouble. She had long purple hair styled uniquely with two pig-tails hanging from the back of her head and red eyes dressed in a light blue kimono with a red robe worn underneath. _

"_Oh dear!" _

_Ayeka Masaki Jurai hurried to the aid of the two children successfully preventing Nunnally from falling out of her chair and also down the flight of stairs leading down from the hill the shrine sat upon. Once she was straightened out on her wheelchair again and there was no danger of her falling out of it Ayeka politely bowed to the two children. _

"_Are you alright?" Ayeka asked. _

"_Yeah I am fine thank you." Nunnally said grateful for the help. _

"_Don't worry about it little girl, by the way young man have you seen a gray-haired woman with gold eyes running around? She is trying to skip out on cleaning the house."_

"_With a red tail that's a part of her clothes?" Lelouch replied. _

"_Yes!" _

"_She went that way; she almost knocked over my sister when she ran off when she heard you coming." Lelouch said bitterly as Ryoko had instantly made an enemy of him that day. _

"_That blasted Ryoko…she is always so inconsiderate of people around. You do not need to worry . . . I'll make sure she gets properly punished for nearly hurting you little girl." _

"_Thank you, but I think she was just trying to hide from you." _

"_I think hiding on the side of your chair is a very poor choice in a hiding place." _

"_I agree…oh I almost forgot to introduce myself I am Ayeka Masaki Jurai and you two are?" _

"_I am Nunnally and this is my brother Lelouch, but your last name is similar to Sasami's right?"_

"_Why yes it is I am her elder sister." _

"_Wow your voice sounds pretty." _

"_Oh why thank you. By the way if you two want you can go down to the house and visit Sasami she should be there with Noike."_

"_That sounds like a good idea brother lets go." _

"_Alright let's head down to the house then and it was nice meeting you Miss Ayeka." Lelouch said kindly with a bow of his own. At least by far she has been the most polite and kind to Nunnally so Lelouch only thought it was fair to return the favor. After a long walk through a winding path that was more wheelchair friendly to Nunnally the two reached the Masaki Household at the shore of the lake. _

_Finding a recently placed wheelchair access set up for Nunnally the two entered the house finding it to be quite spacious, but when they arrived they saw Sasami hard at work in the kitchen. Lelouch was shocked at how hard Sasami was working as she was not only making breakfast for the whole household, but also cleaning whatever dishes was in the sink. _

"_Oh good morning Lelouch and Nunnally." _

"_Good morning Sasami, wow something smells good." Nunnally greeted while Lelouch was still surprised that a child as young as her was left unattended like this handing cooking and dish washing. _

"_Yeah I am making breakfast I can make some for you two in a minute." _

"_Wasn't there suppose to be someone else here with you?" Lelouch inquired. _

"_Yeah, but she had to leave to help Tenchi in the fields." _

"_I see, so you are all by yourself then?" _

"_Pretty much!" _

"_I can't believe this…how irresponsible to leave you alone like this doing this much work, do you even go to school. Suzaku had gone to school early this morning." _

"_I am home schooled." _

"_Oh my god, Nunnally I am going to park you in the living room, it's...I can't even think of the words this is unfair." _

"_Are you going to help?" _

"_Of course…I am no cook, but I can help with the dishes at least." Lelouch said as he grabbed a spare apron and put it on. He stood in front of the sink as he began taking a dish and scrubbing it while Sasami looked back at him and began giggling a little. "What's so funny?" _

"_It's nothing you kinda remind me of Noike." _

"_Oh does she help you out?" _

"_Yeah, but everyone else she has to press into doing housework." _

"_So aside from you two and Tenchi everyone is a pack of lazy freeloaders." _

"_That's kinda a mean way to put it." _

"_It's true isn't it?" _

"_(Sigh) well…" Sasami said as she was struggling with the words. _

"_Sorry about my brother he is too truthful about his opinions." _

"_Don't worry Nunnally it's not your fault for how he is." _

_A short time later after breakfast was made Lelouch, Sasami and Nunnally were seated at the dining room table eating when Ayeka returned with Ryoko in front of her having tracked her down thanks to Lelouch's assistance pointing her in the direction where she had fled. _

"_Morning Sasami!" Ayeka said as she used the tip of the broom she was carrying to force Ryoko further into the house. "Get in there demon woman!" _

"_Hey I am in…damn it I thought I had gotten away." _

"_Be quiet I am already mad enough at you…it's bad enough you tried to skip out on dishes this morning, but worse you nearly sent that poor girl falling down the stairs when you bumped her wheelchair."_

"_What girl?" Ryoko said trying to play innocent. _

"_THAT ONE!" Ayeka snapped pointing to Nunnally. _

"_Oh…Heh…uh...sorry little girl." _

"_Please you two not at the dinner table." Sasami said trying to hold the peace in the house. The two sat down and began enjoying breakfast which Lelouch had to admit was probably the best food he had ever tasted in his life. Not even the cooks in the palaces he and his sister used to live in could top what Sasami had made. Once he was finished he began helping Nunnally finish the rest of her meal, but during it Ayeka and Lelouch caught Ryoko stealing some of the extra serving Sasami had given meant for Nunnally. _

"_HEY that's my sister extra helping…NOT yours!" Lelouch snapped now outraged at Ryoko's stunt. _

"_HOW DARE YOU STEAL FROM A DISABLED PERSON RYOKO, YOU HAVE HIT AN ALL NEW LOW?" Ayeka shouted. _

"_What? I wanted more." _

"_I could have given you more Ryoko if you asked…I am sorry, but that was just wrong." _

"_Only a cold and evil heart not caring for anyone would do such a thing how can someone like you be permitted to leave under this roof. Do the feelings of others mean so little to you that they are nothing but dust to you?" Lelouch snapped as his eyes glared at Ryoko with flames of anger burning behind them. However little did Lelouch realize, his words had hit Ryoko clear to her very bones. While the image of Kagato flashed into the forefront of her mind as she once remembered what he said to her two years ago before his demise. _

"_Human feeling amounts to nothing more than dust." _

"_But…I!" Ryoko said as she broke down before leaving the room in tears. _

"_Humph!" Lelouch said as he continued helping Nunnally. _

"_Serves her right." Ayeka said as she finished the rest of her meal while Sasami looked upon Lelouch with sad calm eyes wondering how when his sister turned out so kind . . . what had made Lelouch into the boy he was now. Soon the group was joined by another…someone who caused Ayeka to worry for Nunnally. _

"_Good morning everyone!" Mihoshi Kuramitsu said waving as she came down stairs. _

"_Oh Mihoshi, good morning!" Sasami said now fearful for the welfare of girl on the chair. _

"_How many women are living here?" Lelouch asked. _

"_She sounds friendly." Nunnally commented. _

"_She is friendly, but be careful around her…she is a…how should I say…a real walking accident hazard." Ayeka warned whispering into Lelouch's ear which caused the young man to worry a little. For some reason he doubted it, but yet something behind Ayeka's words he couldn't help but feel a little worried especially as the accidental genius of the household had now joined them at the table. _

* * *

><p>Returning to the present, in another part of the galaxy aboard a ship she herself had created many years ago, Washu was seated in the control seat of one of her greatest creations the pirate ship Ryo-Ohki. The genius was seated in the command chair as the ship sped through space on an intercept course for Sasami's ship as the transformed artificial life form was using its energy reserves to catch up with the fleeing princess's ship.<p>

"Well I had a feeling this was going to happen."

"Meow!"

"Yeah so you saw it coming too huh."

"Meow…meow!"

"Well at least you'll probably get to see Lelouch and Nunnally again."

"MEOW!" The voice of the cabbit cried happily.

_Still it would have been easier if they had simply taken those two with us. . . It would have spared Sasami and the rest of us the mess during those initial years afterwards._

Washu sighed despondently as the ship continued on its course when finally an alert proximity brought her out of her train of thought as Sasami's ship appeared on an overhead viewer. The princess of Jurai was surprised…yet not surprised at the same time to see Washu's face as Ryo-Ohki was catching up to the zero generation Jurai ship.

"Washu what a pleasant surprise."

"Well what you did wasn't much of a surprise, sorry Sasami, but you are a little easy to predict. Your expression at our meeting with Tokimi gave away your intentions when Suzaku was mentioned. You are worried about Suzaku, Nunnally and Lelouch especially right?"

"I guess you have me pegged, but what do you intend to do now?"

Sasami inquired while giving the red head a sharp look.

"Nothing…except follow you to Earth…I have to search and find out the identity of our unknown being wielding those black wings."

"I see."

"But what about you what exactly did you plan on doing once you got to Earth besides look after Lelouch, Nunnally and Suzaku?"

"(Sigh)…well I am still thinking about it."

"I see…then I guess if you help me out a little I can help you bend in with people in Area 11 to avoid drawing suspicion."

"I appreciate having you with me Washu."

* * *

><p>As the two ships made their way to Earth, somewhere located on the planet itself hidden away inside an alternative dimensional laboratory a large man sat on a hover chair before a large set of holographic screens before him displaying the massive devastation of the Saitama Ghetto including the Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps investigation of the incident.<p>

"Simply fascinating I never thought someone else like Tenchi and Z would emerge, but unlike them this one has powers similar yet considerably different."

"Do you think he could be a problem?"

A second voice asked, which came from a man standing behind the larger man seated in his chair while a red cybernetic eye focused on the images on the screen before him.

"At the moment I doubt it, but I'll see about keeping tabs on this youth as soon as any information on the identity of this being comes to light."

"I don't like surprises not when all of our preparations are just about finished."

"I completely agree, but we have too little information on this little matter to really deal with it so there is nothing we can do at the moment."

"Well I'll take my leave and finish up with final preparations on my part before that little party at Galaxy Police Headquarters."

"You're bold for attacking GP HQ, but you know he won't be at the party."

"That's true, but some of his friends and fellow collages will be there. Besides, what better way to announce my return to the galaxy at large with a little celebration of my own?"

The man spoke as an evil chuckle escaped his lips while a black and gold stripped vicious looking cabbit with blood-shot eyes and razor sharp claws hopped onto the man's shoulders.

"My new friend here is also looking forward to his first combat debut. We'll make Ryoko's attack on Jurai look like a school yard brawl."

"Don't forget your new assistant I have created to aid you in our plans."

The man said as a cold smile appeared on his face.

"Ah yes that's right…I have to hand it to you doctor she has turned out perfectly. Beautiful, bloodthirsty and extremely dangerous...all of the right qualities I think a woman as well as a space pirate should have."

The man said as he walked over to a large container tank with a young woman inside of it floating in the heart of the tank in a feral position with a number of wires and tubes linked to her body.

"The final adjustments on her are nearly finished…I think taking her to your planned celebration will be good exercise for her."

"I completely agree doctor…it will be a party Seina Yamada will be heartbroken to have missed."

* * *

><p>AN: some of troublemakers have made their appearance and while Zero grows in strength old foes of Tenchi and Seina prepare to make a major comeback. More of Lelouch's history with Sasami will be revealed in the following chapter along with a certain space pirate's return.

But I will post it on Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5 Return to Earth

A/N: Here is chapter five with an old villain returning and Sasami and Washu returning to Earth. I wanted to thank you all for the reviews and pointing out some of my mistakes I'll keep trying to do better, but I doubt I'll achieve perfection…I wish through lol. Anyway moving on please enjoy the chapter with got a few more trips down memory lane this time again.

Also credit for the armor idea goes to KizaruBoss1 and the armor will make an appearance in chapter seven, but Lelouch will _create it_ in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Return to Earth

The following day later the Tsunami-fune was now in orbit around the Earth, but within the planet's atmosphere hovering over the planet was Ryo-Ohki with both Washu and Sasami aboard looking down at the Tokyo Settlement from the air noticing how much Japan had changed since being occupied by Britannia.

"Japan has changed so much…so much gone."

Sasami said sadly as she looked upon the Settlement via overhead holographic screens.

"It's heartbreaking isn't it they destroyed so much of Japan's cites including a number of historic sites and then just built up that city over everything leaving the native people to suffer in poverty and worse."

"Meow."

"Let's begin our search for Lelouch, Nunnally and Suzaku at the local schools and academies."

"Alright…I just hope they are fine."

"Well we know Suzaku is still around, let's hope Lelouch and his sister are the same."

"Yeah."

Sasami laid back in a hover chair floating on the bridge playing with a braid of her hair while Washu handled the controls for Ryo-Ohki, but thinking of the trio of young children again caused her mind to shift back into the past remembering another fond memory she had of her friends. It was a month after the siblings had come to stay at the Masaki Shrine with Suzaku unexpectedly living at the shrine with them at the insistence of his father.

* * *

><p><em>It was mid-day out at a small clearing in the middle of the forest near the shrine where a training ground was set up designed to help train and teach students the way of the Masaki Family special style of swordsmanship unique to their family with no one anywhere else known to use it let alone teach it with the exception of some Masaki Family members and one non-family member. <em>

_Lelouch was sitting on the ground by the tree while Suzaku dressed in his training robes was standing watching as Tenchi and his grandfather was practicing their family style of swordsmanship, also with them was Sasami who had brought lunch for the group before she began watching the two engage in a mock sword fight. Suzaku was intrigued by the swordplay the two men were demonstrating while Tenchi's grandfather was clearly a highly skilled master of the family's swordplay easily besting him, but Lelouch was intrigued by the swordplay for a different reason since the style and method was training was quite different from anything he had seen so far. But as he observed the movements and the method of training it seemed more of an effective way of swordsmanship training than anything he had seen so far. _

"_Interesting…the method of training is more effective, the fighting on stakes scattered around on the ground creating an uneven environment prepares the swordsman for uneven and unexpected terrain in the event of combat." _

_Lelouch said thinking out loud. _

"_Good eye young man and you are right you never know when and where you could find yourself fighting for your life so you need to be prepared for whatever terrain you may have to fight on." _

_Katsuhito remarked hearing what the young prince had said. _

"_So I can beat him." Suzaku scoffed. _

"_Oh yeah I think I can face you now." _

"_Alright then…" _

_Katsuhito said as he brought out a pair of chokuto-styled training swords. _

"_Well they'll still hurt, but not as much as real swords." The elder Masaki noted with a chuckle. _

"_Ok…ready when you are Lelouch." _

_Suzaku said with a cocky smile knowing full well he had this fight in the bag. _

"_Alright then here I…WHOA!" _

_Lelouch began, but Suzaku knocked him off the wooden pegs on the ground with a sweeping moving hitting his legs. Once on the ground Suzaku leveled his weapon at him before whacking him over his stomach with the wooden sword delivering what a chuckling Suzaku thought would be a death blow had the blade been real. _

"_You have good observation skills, but you lack fighting skill and experience." Katsuhito said causally. _

"_That wasn't nice hitting him in the stomach like that!" _

_Sasami said as she seemed a bit offended by Suzaku's attitude towards beating Lelouch. _

"_Come on it was all in good fun." _

"_Yeah, but I don't think he had fun." _

"_So what he lost." _

"_Lelouch can I have that." Sasami asked politely. _

"_Huh!" Both boys said in unison. _

"_May I please have it?" _

"_Uh…sure I don't see why not I am finished with it."_

_Lelouch said passing the weapon to Sasami who helped Lelouch back up to his feet once she took possession of the weapon. _

"_Look I don't think I should be fighting you." _

"_Why, is it because I am a girl?" Sasami pouted. _

"_No nothing like that, but." _

"_Come on Suzaku Kururugi face me or admit defeat."_

_The young girl said with a cheerful smile while Lelouch was worried for her wellbeing, but then noticed that both Tenchi and his grandfather didn't seem the least bit concerned. _

"_Well ok, but don't blame me if you get…WAAAA!" _

_Suzaku said, but was suddenly interrupted when Sasami attacked perfectly moving from each peg with speed and grace that both surprised and left Lelouch completely stunned as she easily encircled Suzaku evading all of his attempts to land a blow before she knocked his feet from under him and then hitting him twice in the stomach and back as he fell with Sasami pointing the wooden sword at Suzaku while maintaining the cheerful smile on her face. _

_Lelouch was stunned that she had beaten Suzaku so soundly and completely. _

"_Wow" _

_Was the only words that came out of his mouth as a whirl of thoughts passed through his mind which among them as he questioned the idea, was there anything Sasami wasn't capable of doing? _

"_Not bad Sasami, of course I wouldn't expect nothing else from someone who had been trained by a better teacher of our family art, your mother is a better master." _

"_Thanks!" _

"_But you Suzaku you have strength, but you may be stronger than Sasami in terms of strength alone, yet her experience easily overcomes you." _

_Katsuhito explained before adding. _

"_You are just like your teacher Tohdoh when he was your age." _

"_WHAT?"_

"_I taught him a thing or two when his family sent him here to work part time at the shrine when he was about as young as you." The Masaki elder replied with a light laugh. _

_As Suzaku listened to Katsuhito relay a story or two about his sensei during his younger days Lelouch was lead by Sasami back towards the shrine where he could get cleaned up a little. As they went down the mountain path Katsuhito cast a glance to them which the young Japanese boy noticed as he popped a question. _

"_Hey uh…if I remind you of my teacher then who does Lelouch remind you of."_

"_Well" Katsuhito began, but his words died off, but in his mind one name came to mind alongside a mental image of her face. _

_Aside from being an angry and bitter child he reminds me…of Seto. _

_Meanwhile halfway to the shrine, Lelouch broke the silence that had begun with a bit of well deserved praise. _

"_You were incredible back there!" _

"_It was nothing…my mom is a very good teacher." _

"_I can imagine." _

"_You know when I have some free time I can teach you a bit, so next time you can beat Suzaku." _

"_Really, but you are already teaching me how to cook." _

"_Gives me something to do." _

"_You like keeping busy don't you." _

* * *

><p>Returning to the present, Sasami was brought out of her line of thought when Washu was trying to get her attention as the space ship they were in was hovering over a certain private academy in the Tokyo Settlement, but reminded invisible to all eyes. Sasami's heart jumped up as she saw a familiar face along with Suzaku in the company of a maid judging by her attire. Tears began to stream down her cheeks at the sight of Nunnally.<p>

"Oh Nunnally she is alive thank goodness."

"Well I guess we found the school they are at, but I haven't found Lelouch yet."

"WHAT…Lelouch isn't there!"

"Hang on I am hacking the school's computer network to see if I can find anything so give me a minute."

A couple minutes passed as Sasami nervously awaited Washu's response which finally came as the princess was on the verge of biting her nails.

"Got it…he is going to school here, but…this is odd he currently has a week off."

"For what, he isn't sick or anything is he?"

"No…apparently he had personal issue he had to attend to out of town, but beyond that there is nothing about it. The school gave permission so they aren't really questioning it."

"What kind of school is this, but…but never mind that I can't believe left Nunnally alone at the school with Suzaku. The young man is probably taking care of her while he is away."

"Uh that's not likely because according to his file he is sometimes called away for military duties."

"WHAT…I can't believe him then who is taking care of Nunnally?"

"I guess her maid."

"That doesn't seem right she can't be watching her all the time right?"

"Well I wouldn't worry!"

"WORRY! Washu how soon can I be-" Sasami shouted before the red head cut her off replying.

"Can be done by tomorrow, but I need to fabricate the proper forms and identification papers so you can be a full Britannian Citizen, since it might be a bad idea to have you be a Honorary Britannian. Just remember to be careful in that school." Washu said with a smile while she also planned on watching Sasami's back as well to make sure none of the students or anyone for that matter would cause her trouble.

"Thank you Washu."

* * *

><p>In another corner of the galaxy at the moment on a desolate alien world, Lelouch was standing on the surface of the empty barren planet where he had just finished setting up a make shift training area mirroring the training ground where Katsuhito conducted his lessons on the Masaki Family Swordplay routines with Tenchi.<p>

_Almost a perfect recreation….although I'll admit what I'm a little rusty. _

* * *

><p>The following morning back at Ashford Academy Suzaku had arrived on time to class after assuming his seat he saw Rivalz, Kallen and Shirley arrive on time as well, but when the bell rang class was about to get underway…however their teacher stepped into the class in the company of a young girl who was clearly a new student since he never saw her before in the class. But soon she was followed by another younger girl who seemed a little older than the long blue haired girl who seemed strangely familiar.<p>

"Class I would like to introduce two new students joining our class today…please introduce yourselves."

"I will be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy starting today . . . My name is Sasami Masaki Jurai and it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Sasami said dressed in her new school uniform, but the mention of the name shocked Suzaku who instantly recognized her…Rivalz instantly caught on to it.

"Hey buddy . . . you know her?"

"Well, yes . . . Her family was friends with the Kururugi Family before the war, but I thought she was killed…Lelouch told me that he found the house destroyed with her remains inside. She and Lelouch were very close friends; the guy was devastated when he found her home destroyed."

"Really she and Lelouch knew one another!"

"WHAT!" Shirley exclaimed overhearing what Suzaku had said. "But if Sasami is here then that means the girl with her has to be…uh-oh."

"What is it?"

"Well if isn't my favorite little friend Suzaku Kururugi." Washu said in her teenage form appearing slightly older than Sasami. "How's it hanging?"

"Oh . . . Washu-Chan, has been a long time."

"So you two know Lelouch?" Rivalz inquired as Sasami was walking down the rows of desks looking for an open seat, but soon stepped over to where Washu and Suzaku were as she overheard their conversation.

"Suzaku is that you? What a coincidence running into you here huh?"

"Sasami it's been ages since I last saw you . . . Lelouch is going to have a heart attack when he sees you."

"Really Lelouch is going to this school that's wonderful."

"Yeah Nunnally is here too, but she is in the middle-school division."

"So the gang is altogether again then." Washu joked with a grin.

"Well technically Lelouch is out of school for the week."

"What…what happened?" Sasami asked worried for the young man.

"I am not sure, but Lelouch needed some time off so I am not sure where he is." Suzaku explained before he added. "But Nunnally isn't alone; her caretaker Sayoko is looking after her right now."

"Oh, that Lelouch . . . I am going to give him an ear-full when he comes back."

"But I really want to know where the guy disappeared to."

Rivalz commented while elsewhere in the galaxy, the person in question was on an alien planet walking pass crowds of people he recognize as aliens, but they looked almost no different from everyday people with some slight differences. Their ears seemed slightly bigger and the hair color of the people around him was much more diverse compared to what he had seen back home.

Lelouch was in his civilian wear walking among the people like a tourist, which was quite close to the truth…the young man was exploring the nearby systems and noticed the planet he was on now full of intelligent life so he was curious and decided to check it out. It goes without saying he was surprised by how human everyone on the planet appeared and yet more so when he discovered Japanese seemed to be a primary universal language.

"_How ironic"_

Even so Lelouch had never been so thankful than now that he had taken time to learn the Japanese language so long ago which made understanding the people around him easy. The environment around him on the planet seemed so similar to Earth that it was kinda hard to tell he was on an alien planet. The structures on the other hand were perhaps the so reminders to the young man that he was on an alien world since they seemed elaborate in design seemingly built out of polished gold giving the world a kind of rich and wealthy feel.

As Lelouch continued more of his exploration around the city he was exploring another event in another corner of the galaxy was taking place, more specifically at Galaxy Police Headquarters in a large and extravagant ballroom where a large number of senior police officers and a few younger members who were attending as guests.

* * *

><p>The party was being held in honor of retiring members of the Galaxy Police and among them was Captain Shinjuku the man best known for being the first to bring the famous Seina Yamada to Galactic Police Academy where his career began. Today was the day of his retirement and he was celebrating it at the party along a dozen other officers who were also retiring.<p>

With the celebration in full swing a large eight-foot tall cake was being wheeled out from the kitchen to the large square shaped table where the officers retiring were seated at with some of the younger men cheering thinking the cake was going to have a striper jump out of it.

"Oh come on, I am too old for that kind of thing." The captain said as the cake was rolled to their table with the man pushing it on the cart it was on to move towards them, coming around the cake he stopped pulling a paper card from his tuxedo pocket.

"Greetings retiring officers of the Galactic Police Force; on behalf of the organization I would we like to kindly thank you for your years of service. But we would like to extend our most special thanks to you Captain Shinjuku, for your great accomplishments including being the captain of the ship that brought the legendary pirate hunter to our academy."

"Well I wouldn't say I that special."

"But dear captain you are…especially to me, since you brought the man who destroyed my reputation."

"HUH!"

The man grabbed a fist full of his own hair and proceeded to rip the mask he was wearing off his head revealing the face of a deadly and bloodthirsty pirate who up till now had been believed to be safely locked away in prison. Unlike his final appearance before his supposed capture he retained a single flesh arm while his other was purely cybernetic and he had no scar on his face under his remaining good eye looking the same as he did when Seina encountered him on that Wau planet, but over the past seven years it has received heavy upgrades and modifications along with the rest of his body via both further cybernetic and genetic enhancements.

"Greetings gentlemen I would like to announce my return to active piracy once more in the galaxy with a special party that I am throwing right here to commemorate this wonderful day which I have waited more than seven years for."

"Tarant Shank!" An officer shouted instantly recognizing the cyborg-space pirate.

"Seina Yamada arrested you!" Captain Shinjuku shouted.

"He only arrested a doppelganger of me created for the sole purpose of taking the fall while I went underground to prepare for my glorious return to power."

"You will not leave this room Tarant; you seem to have forgotten that you are standing in the heart of Galaxy Police HQ!" An older officer seated at the table shouted as every officer inside the room had drawn their weapons now pointing them at the space pirate.

"I beg to differ, but first . . .!" Tarant said as he pushed a button on a small remote he had in his pocket activating the heavily armored blast doors which instantly activated sealing everyone inside the ball room. "No one will be leaving this room, not unless I say so."

"You have gone mad . . . this means that you have cut off your own escape route."

"No my dear officer, I have cut off yours…you'll see, my first mate is quite bloodthirsty and wouldn't want anyone to run away…oh…that reminds me . . . let's really get this party started." Tarant said with a maniacal laugh before snapping his fingers which was the signal to his first mate hiding inside the cake as the eight-foot cake suddenly exploded sending frosting and chunks of cake flying everywhere.

When the smoke cleared everyone was shocked by the person they saw standing in the center of where the cake stood…while everyone was covered in bits of cake and frosting Tarant was the only one who remained relatively clean compared to everyone else.

Standing in the center of the destroyed cake stood a woman who appeared to be eighteen years of age wearing a black body suit with gold curved stripes on it possessing a beautiful supple figure. She had long brown hair with lime green stripes while on her forehead she had two distinctive light green marks on her forehead and finally purple-cat-like eyes.

"Say hello to my first mate and second in command created from the DNA of Ryoko Hakubi, but mixed with the genetic samples of Seina Yamada's wives…her name is Shiki."

"Evening everyone!"

"Shiki, be a dear and show them how to throw a real party, Space Pirate style!"

"Yes sir!"

The woman shouted with a smile of homicidal glee on her face before summoning a pair of energy swords into her hands while Tarant ripped off his tuxedo revealing his usual attire underneath with his mechanical arm changing into a high-powered energy machine-gun weapon. Meanwhile outside headquarters a small shuttle approaching the massive space station suddenly exploded as a massive ship suddenly appeared taking full shape and size from within the shuttle which had destroyed it in the process.

The gigantic ship was similar to size and appearance to the legendary pirate ship Ryo-Ohki, but the black ship had curved blade-like spikes as wings and stabilizers and a red gem inside the large spike below the gold-sphere shaped bridge of the space ship. Black energy began surrounding the ship as it plowed into the massive superstructure going straight through it before launching a devastating assault on the hangers and dry-docks it was near quickly destroying the ships within them before they had a chance to leave port.

That signaled a large fleet of Pirate Ships to emerge from hyperspace and join Tarant new flag ship the Daidalos III in assaulting Galaxy Police Headquarters while boarding ships rammed themselves into the gigantic space station releasing hundreds of pirate raiders into the headquarters. From that moment on a devastating chain of events tore the superstructure asunder as men who had already infiltrated the station emerged from hiding joining the attack throwing the stationed officers and troopers off guard while bombs planted in key areas were set off further throwing the whole station into chaos.

Inside the prison section of Galaxy Police HQ seven dozen of Tarant's men stormed the area brutally gunning down anyone in their way and using explosives to force their way to the prison control room.

"Release the prisoners just like the boss ordered!"

"Hey listen up prisoners . . . by order of Tarant Shank . . . you are all free to go!" A pirate under the vile man's command announced to the entire prison complex as all of the cells were instantly unlocked releasing hundreds of imprisoned criminals. The few guards that hadn't been killed were now faced with stopping a raging mob of freed criminals which they were ill prepared for.

With the new Daidalos protecting the pirate ships from the GXP battleships the Pirates bombarded the headquarters while Tarant and Shiki stood in the center of the room now filled with the bodies of slain GXP officers. Tarant didn't have a drop of blood on him, but his first mate was covered in blood and in Tarant's hand was a bag carrying an object he had taken with him from one of his victims.

"All of this done in less than thirty minutes we'll continue the attack for another ten minutes then let's go."

"How I did perform, Tarant-Sama?"

The Pirate paused to contemplate the blood-stained sight of his newest First Mate and servant. After a few seconds, a wide and twisted smile bloomed on his face as he spoke.

"Magnificently, my dear Shiki. Your performance was simply magnificent. I'm sure that the people in the ballroom also enjoyed it . . . for those brief moments before you ended their pitiful lives"

"I am so glad!"

"Let's return to the ship we have more ships and hangers we need to destroy, but…first's thing first summon a camera drone we have a video message to make."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>Sometime later in deep space located within Renza Federation space the famous pirate decoy ship the Kamidake II was flying its normal route while on the bridge its crew along with its captain was all at the helm. Seated in the captain's chair was Seina Yamada and on his lap was the A.I. and power core of the ship the cabbit Fuku. Sitting in their own seats close by where the crewmembers as well as wives of Seina who he was married to as his first assignment as a GXP officer in a political marriage set up by Lady Seto.<p>

"All systems are reading normal!"

Kiriko Masaki announced as she looked over the results of her routine system check.

"Weapons system checks out as well." Amane Kaunaq added.

"Hold on, sensors are picking up a signal from a GXP escape capsule."

Spoke another voice as it came from Ryoko Balta.

"But aren't we the only GXP ship out here?" Seina inquired while Neju Na Melmas answered.

"Yes we are, but the system here says it's a genuine escape capsule…teleported across the galaxy from GP HQ."

"That's strange, but sensors aren't reading anything abnormal about it…its clean no life signs detected." Hakuren noted.

"Let's pick it up it might be carrying something important inside."

"Aye captain!"

Karen said as she handled the controls were brining the capsule aboard where Gyokuren left the bridge, but returned a few minutes later carrying a box wrapped in black wrapping with a red bow on top while a small box containing a video message was tapped to the side of it along with a note reading: Play me first."

"A present?" Kiriko asked while Gyokuren replied.

"Well its actually addressed to Seina…I scanned it and didn't detect any kind of bomb or explosive device inside."

"I guess then all we can do is to play the video message that came with it."

Ryoko said while Gyokuren tore the small package off from the side handing it to the former priestess to play it on the overhead viewer. A moment later a face that none of them had hoped to see again appeared on the overhead screen grinning evilly.

"Tarant Shank!"

Seina exclaimed upon seeing the face of his worst enemy.

"Well Seina Yamada it's been awhile since the Wau planet where you nearly killed me and in case you are wondering the Tarant you apprehended was merely a doppelganger meant to get captured so I go underground without worrying about pursuit…besides the police don't track you if they think you are either dead or locked up. I had seven years to plot my revenge and tonight it began right here…it's a pity you missed it Seina…it was one hell of a party."

"Behind him isn't that the Galaxy Police Headquarters grand ball room?" Kiriko began as Amane quickly added.

"Then those bodies behind him are…"

"Most of them were officers retiring from service!" Ryoko said finishing Amane's sentence.

Seina remained silent as a feeling of dread washed over him.

"And in case you were wondering, no…the present that I sent you with this video message is not a bomb. No one will kill you but me and that will be in person so I strongly suggest you start getting your affairs in order. But most importantly Seina please enjoy my little gift it's a small taste of what I have in store for you and all of your loved ones."

Tarant finished with a manically laugh before ending the video.

Once he was done Seina rose up from his chair ripping the package from the silver haired woman's hand and began ripping it open. Once he was finished he opened the box and the young twenty two year old man's face turned completely white as he began trembling at the item inside the box. Kiriko hesitantly walked up and peaked inside horrified by its contents.

"Kiriko what's in the box?"

Ryoko asked as she noticed Amane trying to get a peak.

"A served head…its Captain Shinjuku's head."

The whole crew on the bridge went silent as they felt for poor Seina as he was so horrified by the contents of the box Tarant had sent him that he couldn't even scream or voice any words for the loss of a friend.

* * *

><p>AN: despite my best attempts I never found the name of the captain who commanded the transport ship that brought Seina to the GP…although I hoped the credits might have had something for a name, but I don't have any of the DVDs involving him. I didn't want to leave him nameless so I named him after Shinjuku to provide something of a possible reflection of what was coming only this time no Zero to intervene. I also did the same with some the pirate ships since to my knowledge the types of ships aren't referred to be any names that I have been able to find so I am winging it lol.

Anyway please read and review and the next chapter will be out in one week from today.


	6. Chapter 6 Let Chaos Reign

A/N: thank you all for the reviews and the input I'll keep trying to improve with the new chapters as I make them and improve the ones I have finished.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Let Chaos Reign

Later that evening on Earth after Nunnally had returned home from school with Sayoko helping her into the dining room where Suzaku was waiting for her. Since Lelouch was gone the young man decided to spend an evening with his friend's younger sister, but little did Nunnally know he had a surprise in store for the blind girl and only Sayoko knew what was coming.

"Welcome home Nunnally." Suzaku said from a chair he sat in at the table, but rose up as the young girl entered the room.

"Hello Suzaku it's nice you came by tonight, but I wish my brother was home…he has been disappearing a lot lately."

"I know…I wish I knew what was going on, but if you want I could scold him for you."

"Please don't do that Suzaku, but I just wish he could just spend more time with me."

"Well at least I am here."

"Yeah at least you are here so it just won't be me and Sayoko tonight."

"Well not quite I got a surprise for you Nunnally."

"Really a surprise?"

"Yeah." Suzaku began as he silently gestured towards Sayoko which was Sasami's cue to step into the dining room. The girl silently approached Nunnally before kneeling down next to her placing her hand atop of the wheel-chair bound former princess. It was almost instantaneous as the ash-blonde hair girl recognized the girl kneeling down next to her with tears forming in her eyes.

"S-S-Sasami… (SOB)…Sasami you're alive."

"It's been awhile hasn't it Nunnally."

"And don't forget me!" Washu called out from behind Sayoko.

"Washu you're here too?"

"Of course I am silly."

"I guess this means aside from Lelouch the original gang is back together." Suzaku said with a smile as a feeling nostalgia washed over him while Nunnally was overjoyed that her friends were all together again and that Sasami and Washu had survived the invasion despite what apparently Lelouch had learned.

"It's too bad Lelouch isn't here…you don't any idea where he has disappeared to Nunnally?" Washu inquired as everyone took seats at the dining table.

"I am sorry, but I don't know where my brother is."

"I see…I am a little surprised…I remember how he barely left you unattended."

"I am sure Lelouch has a good reason." Suzaku added trying to defend the young man. "Although he better explain himself when he gets back."

A grinned appeared on the red-head's face before she said. "Well either way I am sure he'll be really surprised to see us right?"

"I am positive of that…in fact I wouldn't be surprised if Lelouch has a heart attack?" Suzaku added.

"What makes you say that?" Washu inquired while Sasami remained silent.

"Well I think it was about over a week when the war began, Lelouch made his way back to the Masaki Shrine to check on you guys because he was really worried. I wasn't with him, but when he came back he wasn't the same." Suzaku said as he remembered Lelouch when he saw him again, his eyes were beat red from crying until he had no tears left and he was trembling with both sorrow and rage. "He said he found remains at the destroyed shrine that looked like they had belonged to you and he had found the necklace you had given to him, but had accidently left behind with those remains so he thought they belonged to you."

Sasami was visibly stunned by this bit of news while Washu remained calm about it simply noting.

"I see."

"Lelouch was completely devastated and enraged at the same time…he blamed Britannia for your supposed deaths."

_ONE DAY, Suzaku I swear to you…I will one day obliterate Britannia!_

Suzaku thought as he recalled Lelouch's declaration.

"I am sorry Suzaku it wasn't my choice to leave unfortunately." Sasami began.

"Then what happened I am guessing your family pulled you guys out of Japan to avoid getting caught up in the war so what happened?"

"Well Katsuhito forced Sasami out of Japan…let's leave it at that." Washu said solemnly knowing this was a very touchy subject for the young girl.

"I see." Suzaku said taking noticed of Washu expression to not speak of it further.

"Hello everyone!" A voice said as Milly came into the dining room to find the table nearly completely occupied.

"Milly!" Suzaku and Nunnally said together since they weren't expecting the Student Council President.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here Suzaku, but I also wasn't expecting to see you two here the new students."

"Hi Milly…well Suzaku, Washu and Sasami are all old friends of ours."

"Really now, well in that case how do you all do I am Milly Ashford the Student Council President. Lelouch serves on the council as Vice-President."

"Really now well he always seem to have the qualities of a natural leader right Sasami?"

"I guess Lelouch does have that quality, doesn't he Washu?"

"So how do you two know Nunnally and Lelouch?"

"Oh we knew each other before the war and we were the best of friends to make a long story short. Remember that fishing trip to beach at the Kururugi Mansion." Nunnally began as Suzaku instantly remembered that day.

"Yes I remember that it was in May…after a small contest back at the Masaki Shrine Sasami was allowed a day off from chores so she could go with Suzaku, Lelouch and Nunnally along with little old me to the Kururugi sea-side estate." Washu began as the two began telling the story to Milly.

* * *

><p><em>May 12<em>_th__ 2010 A.T.B. _

_Lelouch, Washu and Sasami with Ryo-Ohki right behind her all stepped onto the privately owned beach while Nunnally and Suzaku was coming up from behind with the small girl being carried on her back while Sasami was helping Lelouch set up the girl's beach chair near the shoreline. Washu laid out a beach blanket and put out five fishing rods nearby and the little cabbit was rolling around in the sand. _

_Since moving her wheelchair across the sand would have worn the group out and not to mention it would have been more trouble than it was worth it was decided that Lelouch would bring a chair Nunnally could use on the beach while Suzaku after the two had a short argument, who would carry the crippled girl…Suzaku won when Nunnally reminded her brother he had injured himself previous because of her. _

_Lelouch was wearing a simple pair of black trunks with a white collar shirt worn over his body while Suzaku worn only a pair of red trunks himself with Washu wearing a one piece white and pink swimsuit with a cartoonish-crab pattern on it while Sasami wore a white swimsuit with a large straw-hat on her head with a sunflower on it and lastly Nunnally wore a simple Summer Dress with a two-piece yellow swimsuit underneath. _

"_Alright are we all set?" Washu said as she held the fishing rods. _

"_Yeah!" Suzaku said as he put Nunnally down on the chair._

"_I guess we're ready to go…so fishing is supposed to be pretty simple right?" Lelouch asked. _

"_For the most part as long as you know what you are doing." Washu explained as she handed Lelouch a fishing pole. _

"_Alright…" Lelouch began fiddling with the fishing poll. _

_As Lelouch fiddled with the fishing rod Suzaku was by Nunnally's side helping her with her fishing rod. _

"_That's right Nunnally. I'll support the rod, reel line in the line slowly._

_As everyone else began to take spots near one another and cast their fishing lines out into the ocean, but rather everyone except for two which was Suzaku who had to stay with Nunnally to help her and Lelouch who due to an unfortunate chain of events was now face first on the sand. Not because he wanted to be there, but rather due to a mishap he had with his fishing pole. _

_First the line got caught in his clothes and when he tried to untangle himself he only succeeded in tripping himself and tangling himself up in the fishing line even worse than before so much so that he looked like a dried squid that you would find hung in a fishing village. Washu and Sasami could only offer a sweat drop from their foreheads as they saw the condition Lelouch was in with left Suzaku to only comment. _

"_Lelouch you should never get stranded on a deserted island…you would never survive." _

"_That's not true" the young prince argued as he managed to untangle one section of the line. "Damn it what is it with this rod I can't throw the weight straight." _

"_That's because you are not throwing it properly." Washu said as she caught her first fish of the day reeling it out of the water. "I don't fish much, but even I can tell you are not doing it right." _

"_She's right Lelouch maybe you could ask Washu to help you." _

"_My brother is trying Suzaku." _

"_This rod is broken you should call the makers and demand a refund!" Lelouch snapped as Sasami stepped in to help Lelouch get untangled. _

"_Hold still Lelouch!" _

"_Sasami leave me you should be having fun." _

"_No way, I am not leaving you like this all day besides how can I have fun if no one else is."_

"_(Sigh)…there is just no arguing with you is there?" _

"_Yep so you better give up." _

_As the day dragged on Nunnally and Suzaku managed to capture at least nine fish while Washu caught eleven on her own with Lelouch not surprisingly caught none, but Sasami caught eight fish. Once the fish were put away in an ice chest the group had brought down with the rest of their beaching going equipment the trio decided to spend the reminder of their time just having fun. _

_Ryo-Ohki hung out with Sasami and Nunnally who were making a sand castle while Washu laid back on a crab pattern beach towel sunbathing while Suzaku was swimming around in the water and last and certainly not least Lelouch was sitting on a towel reading a book calmly as he was seething in his own frustration at his inability to fish. _

_A few minutes later Sasami came by and stood next to Lelouch who eventually turned his head and looked up at the young girl wondering why she was looking at him with such a large goofy smile on her face. _

"_Uh can I help you Sasami?" _

"_We finished our castle…Nunnally and I did a good job." _

"_That's good to hear." _

"_But the castle needs a king so can you be king of our castle?" _

"_Me, but really I think you and Nunnally should be in change I didn't help you two with the castle's construction. Besides I think both of you as queens over the castle should be fine right?" _

"_No because queens need a king so come on!" Sasami said as she dragged Lelouch over to Nunnally and the castle while Washu contently watched with a hint of amusement in her eyes while commenting to herself. _

"_Well either way it's nice to get out of the house and we'll be enjoying a lot of fish tonight." _

* * *

><p>Returning to the present time Suzaku was laughing as Nunnally was also giggling as well while Sasami was smiling at the fond memory while Milly was entertained by the story. Of course she realized it's likely they knew who Lelouch and Nunnally were.<p>

"Wait a sec does this mean you guys know Lelouch and Nunnally are."

"Oh we know but we won't tell anyone, so don't worry." Washu said to assure the blonde haired woman.

"Well that's good…oh by the way Sasami since I am here I just want to say you have already become quite the talk a lot subject around the school…mostly that small feast you put on for the culinary class you were in today the teacher was really impressed with her cooking skills."

"Sasami was known as probably one of the best chefs I have known. In fact before this place became Area 11 Sasami competed in the annual Grade School Cooking Championship after winning on the Ferrous Chef show back in 2008 and won for two years in a row since then." Suzaku said while Sasami blushed a little at the comments.

"Well I am good at what I do since my grandmother taught me all I know about cooking."

"Yeah, but my brother loved your dishes even your carrot cake."

"Everyone loved it…it was Sasami's best cake yet." Washu said.

"Well in that case Sasami how about becoming a member of the student council?"

"WHAT? Me I don't know?"

"Oh come on and besides everyone is required to take part in a club so come on…besides Lelouch and Suzaku are members."

"I guess so if no one minds."

"Oh you are so modest…well then welcome to the club." Milly said with a wide smile on her face while little did everyone realize she had ulterior motives for inviting Sasami to become a member of the student council.

Everyone except Washu that is who noticed Milly's expression.

_Oh I have a feeling where this is going, but it will be fun to see it all play out. _

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another part of Area 11 a certain member of the Britannian Purist faction and former Margrave and administrate ruler of Area 11 stood in a ruined room which had been only moments ago filled with active computer consoles and machines being used as a command center of shorts operated by members of a terrorist party known as the Great Japan Soten Party.<p>

An extremely radical anti-Britannian terrorist organization, small in terms of organization size, but they were famous in the Chubu Region and their stance towards Britannians call for their complete removal from Japan, civilians and soldiers alike. This meant that if they were Britannian they would kill them regardless even if they were civilians.

The base that was in ruins now wasn't their main headquarters, but rather a supply base they had which was used for them to receive and distribute weapons to their main headquarters as well as provide a safe haven for their members. Almost all of the members that had been stationed at the base lay dead with the sole exception of one…a middle age Japanese man with a shaved head wearing a tank top with black jeans. He stood boldly against the one man responsible for all of the death and destruction around him armed with a machine gun.

Everything that had happened wasn't done by an invasion force of armed soldiers or Knightmare Frames bombarding the base from a safe distance, but rather it was all at the hands of a single man wearing long white coat lined with gold and purple on the lower half of the coat and mid-way down the sleeves with a black interior. Underneath the coat he wore plum-high collared vest and a white shirt underneath it with a purple cravat and aside from a black belt lined with gold he wore white pants with near-knee high boots lined with gold near the top and lastly white gloves on his hands.

Jeremiah Gottwald approached the dying man as he ran one hand across the small orange ornate mask he wore over his left eye hiding a slight disfigurement he now possessed.

"You terrorist scum, to use children as weapons for your activities…you people completely disgust me, at least the other terrorist organizations in Area 11 are at least more descent than you pathetic excuses for Elevens."

"You damn Britannian!"

"Heh…now that I have removed all other annoyances it's time to get to the questioning. What do you know in regardless to the terrorist known as Zero?"

"Just go to hell you bastard!"

"Fine we'll do this the hard way!"

"ARRRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" The man shouted with a battle cry as he completed emptied the clip from his assault rifle hitting the enhanced human dead on with a spray of bullets, but all of them completely bounced off harmlessly having no effect.

"Wha…what…what are you…some kind of monster!"

"You try to kill a man and you call him a monster…such unacceptable behavior from a lowly Eleven." Jeremiah said darkly as he moved in swiftly disarming the man before breaking his left arm and right leg immobilizing him and leaving him to the former Margrave's mercy.

As Jeremiah began interrogating the terrorist he recalled when he was recruited by the higher power responsible for saving his life after his near death experience at the hands of Zero.

* * *

><p>It happened not too long after events of Saitama Ghetto when the Britannian soldier found himself lying on a floating platform in a massive superstructure of a design he had never seen before. The sheer size of the chamber he was in was easily large enough to house virtually an entire city-size population, but right now Jeremiah's attention was turned to a floating red jewel ahead of him which was soon joined by the appearance of a transparent image of an old man with gem-like blue eyes and long gray hair and a beard.<p>

"_So you are the one who had seen the face of the one we seek to find…Jeremiah Gottwald I believe it was." _

"_Who are you…where am I?" _

"_I am the administrator of the third dimension D3…I am acting on behalf of my superior. We wish to recruit you for an important task." _

"_What…what do you mean?" _

"_He means that we wish for you to aid us in learning the identity of Zero." Lady Tokimi said as she appeared behind D3. _

"_Who are you?" Jeremiah said looking upon the ultra-goddess. _

"_She is Lady Tokimi, she created the universe you know and live in you will give her your respect." _

_Looking upon the goddess before him Jeremiah wasn't sure what to think or believe at this moment, but seeing the dazed look on the man's face Tokimi decided to cut right to the chase. _

"_I'll get to the point Zero has become a being which makes him beyond Britannia's means to destroy him now so at this moment Britannia has all but lost the war against him. It's only a question of how far he will go and what does Zero ultimately intend to do."_

"_But how, he destroyed all of those Knightmare Frames so easily, but yet…his face." Jeremiah began as he recalled the image of the young man's face he saw. "Its familiar, but I am sure of it…it wasn't an Eleven's face I saw, but a Britannian face."_

"_Interesting, so that will narrow down our search then we only need to search among the Britannian population then." D3 commented._

"_What is a Britannian doing fighting against his own nation under the guise of a masked vigilante?" Tokimi asked._

"_It just doesn't make sense…if it was an eleven then it would but…" _

"_We will worry ourselves with the details later right now the identity of Zero must be found out." _

"_What would you have of me?" _

"_Since you are the only one who has seen Zero face I would like you to act as my agent when I return you to Earth to find out Zero identity and then report back to me." Tokimi replied as she extended her hand towards Jeremiah opening it reveal a collection of masses floating within the palm of her hand. "These creatures before you are called Mass I intend to fuse your body with them and using some of my own power I will grant you power that will make you how should I say superhuman in a strong sense." _

"_Superhuman?" _

"_Do this task for me and you'll keep the new found powers I will grant you, but I will warn you…even with these powers you will not be a match for Zero so avoid any combat against him. For the sake of yourself and your country you will do as you are told…serve me well and perhaps I may find it fit to ensure you will be justly rewarded."_

_To drive her point home as to how dangerous Zero could be she began showing Jeremiah images of Tenchi Masaki's battle with Z in the previous timeline before it was altered. _

"_The man you see is another person who like Zero attained unimaginable power along with one other I knew we wish to prevent this short of event from happening again we repaired and restored everything to how it was before the destruction took place, but let this give you an idea of what Zero is now capable of." _

_As Jeremiah watched as two attacks from the being known as Z had left a good section of the planet completely gone while he used one blast to nearly destroy the entire moon, but had his aim been more spot on he would have completely wiped it out instantly. _

"_Do you understand the danger now?" _

"_Yes, but what do you intend to do about it?" _

"_We'll address that once we know who Zero is, but until we can discover his identity we don't want to risk a direct assault since it would result in the Earth's destruction." _

"_I see…" Jeremiah said as he grew silent, feeling overwhelmed by what he was being dragged into, but he felt this was something that had to be done for the sake of his country to prevent Zero from completely annihilating it. "…very well Lady Tokimi I offer my services and accept your offer." _

"_It is done then!" Tokimi said before merging Jeremiah with the Masses._

* * *

><p>Returning to the present Jeremiah remembered how yesterday after taking most of the day to adapt to his new powers and abilities he learned of what really existed beyond his own world. To think Japanese is a universal language and one of the most powerful empires in the galaxy was virtually dominated and ruled by people from this planet or rather the current ruling family had family ties to people living in Japan.<p>

All of it was a lot to take in, but the disgraced noble was bent on completing his mission not only to save Britannia from the wraith of Zero, but perhaps use his new power and position in the grand scheme of things to help work on building good relations with some of the ruling powers of the galaxy so when Earth was no longer a developing world they could be well accepted by the general galactic community.

But yet one question was on his mind.

_Why is a Britannian fighting against his own country? _

"Now tell me everything you know about Zero or else."

"Go to hell Britannian pig!"

"In that case I offer you a new question. Tell me, do you know how many bones your hand has?"

"Fuck you!"

(CRACK)

Jeremiah grinned as the man began screaming in agony as the man used his own hand to apply pressure with his fingers to break the bones in his hand. "And the next question: Into how many I'll turn them on each hand before you tell me what I want?"

The man kept screaming as Jeremiah continued.

"I'll tell you nothing…besides I know nothing about Zero."

The man screamed again as enhanced human continued breaking more bones in his hands.

A short time passed, but once Jeremiah was finished extracting what information he could from dying terrorist which ended up only being a waste of his time in the end, but at the very least he successfully tested his new abilities and removed a supply depot belonging to one of the more extreme of the terrorist groups in Area 11, so now flying off into the night Jeremiah continued his mission to find Zero's identity.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning after several hours following the assault on the Galaxy Police Headquarters among the first ships to arrive at the scene would be the Mikagami the second generation royal tree ship commanded and owned by Lady Seto who was also on her way to Earth, but was making a detour to drop off Mikami and Airi before heading for Earth…but when the ship arrived the site of the vicious assault was overwhelming.<p>

Over four hundred GXP cruisers, shuttles and battleships were completely destroyed; a large number of those ships didn't even have a chance to make it out of port while the superstructure the giant space station that made up the HQ had served serious damage on this section of the structure. Without immediate maintenance and care the damage risked seriously comprising the entire station.

Aside from the prisoners Tarant's men had freed most of them had stolen GXP battleships using them to escape, but also some of Tarant's men had also stolen a couple battleships of their own along with raiding the evidence vault of anything valuable and the armory taking all of the weapons and armor they could.

This was a very dark day for the Galaxy Police because up till now no space pirate has ever dared to launch an assault on their Headquarters and had never inflicted this much damage. The death toll alone was catastrophic not only were a very large number of cadets lost from this assault, but hundreds more who had been experienced officers, commanders and captains.

On the bridge of her vessel Misao Kuramitsu had fallen to his knees in shock at the devastation while Principle Mikami couldn't even speak, but Seto was furious as she broke the cup she had been holding her hand crushing it in a vice-like grip.

"Misao you need to take command we suffered heavy losses, but there is still a fight happening…a number of prisoners are holed up in the armory section of the station." Seto roared encouraging Misao to rise up to the occasion.

"You're right Lady Seto! Please open a channel."

"Attention all surviving officers and cadets this is Grand Marshall Misao Kuramitsu speaking, all cadets are to head to the main habitation area and assist the civilians in whatever way possible and calm the chaos while all officers assist with rescue and recovery where it's needed, but I require everyone available to the armory…escaped prisoners and pirates are blockading themselves inside so we need every available man on the scene to take care of them. Hang on until reinforcements from Jurai and the Chobimaru arrives."

"Lady Seto we are receiving a transmission from the engineering wing."

"Put it through!"

"Lady Seto is my son with you!" Minami Kuramitsu said as his face appeared on the overhead viewer, he seemed unharmed save for a burse on his cheek and a small cut on his forehead. The former marshal of the GXP now acting head of maintenance, but due to the situation he was now actively working to help regain control of the situation.

"Minami thank goodness you are alright." Mikami said with a sigh of relief.

"It will take a lot more than this to do me in, but more importantly I can offer a situation report to my son and to Lady Seto."

"Go ahead with your report." Seto acknowledged while Misao also nodded his head in response.

"We have control of the main maintenance area and we have seized the emergency armory, but we have been cut off from other sections of HQ due to the assaults on the maintenance docks and harbors, but we can better assist with brining the station and everything within it back under our control once we restore access to the other sections of the station."

"We'll lend what support we can, but in the meantime just hang on until reinforcements arrive."

"Yes your mastery we'll do our best."

After the communication ended no one dared to say another word to Seto since they knew the Devil Princess of Jurai was in a very murderous mood, so their lives would be guaranteed if they remained silent until something came along to improve the devil princess's mood.

* * *

><p>Hours later as Jurai Reinforcements followed by additional reinforcements from the Galaxy Police who had been called back to their heavily damaged headquarters returned to aid in securing the area and bringing it back under control Lelouch awoke on the alien planet he was staying on ready to begin a new day of training as he felt he was growing much closer to realizing his powers fully or at the very least gaining enough control over them to the point where he wouldn't be able to be a danger to his sister and those close to him.<p>

Lelouch dusted himself off before going to the make-shift training field he made to practice more of his swordplay skills to refine them some more and to adapt them to his new abilities so he could be ready to use them against Britannian so he could crush his own nation to dust upon his return.

_Very soon I'll be ready to return, but I still need to decide on something. _

The former prince walked towards a make-shift mirror trying to change and alter his armor, after realizing he could his abilities of matter conversion to not only convert energy into armor and weapons, but with some training he could alter their appearances however he wanted. So the former prince decided to make alterations to his armor form, but after a series of attempts and a large number of changes none of the new forms the young man conjured didn't seem to fit his tastes nor did it seem suitable to use with his mask.

_Once the people of the world see my new powers I am certain a new superstitious nature of some kind will likely begin to surround Zero because of these new powers which will help me in my goals. Still this appearance must be something that can do more than invoke superstition, but it must invoke fear from Britannia._

Suddenly a memory came to him while looking at the black mask of Zero…it was a time when he and Nunnally were children about a year before her death when Nunnally was refusing to go to bed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nunnally dear if you don't go to sleep then the Black Knight will get you." <em>

"_Waaahh…the Black Knight!" _

_The scared little girl dove under her blankets to hide. _

"_Come on Nunnally the Black Knight is some superstitious story made to scare kids."_

"_Not true Lelouch the Black Knight did really exist during the early days of our ancestors coming to this land after the Humiliation of Edinburgh there among the Knights of the Round was the Knight of Two, his name is no longer known because of the crimes he had committed against the Empire. When Sir Ricardo von Britannia became Emperor the Empire began adopting new policies which led to the Knight of Two attempting to overthrow the Emperor so drawing what remained of George Washington's rebellion and others he led a vicious revolt that threatened to destroy our country from the inside out. What made the Black Knight especially fearsome were his tactics and skills on the battlefield and how he could effectively use such a small force to cause such damage as he tried to overthrow the Emperor. He was thankfully defeated during a vicious battle at Gettysburg where many had died with the Black Knight himself being slain by the Knight of One, but not until after he was shot and stabbed many times over. His seemingly refusal to die frightened those who watched the battle until finally the Knight of One ended it by beheading him. His crimes were so unspeakable especially since a Knights of the Round had never before betrayed the one they swore their loyalty too that his real name was removed from history leaving only the title of Black Knight behind." _

"_He sounded scary mommy." _

"_Indeed he was…why do you think parents tell stories about him to encourage children to behave." _

* * *

><p>A wicked grin appeared on Lelouch's face as he began manipulating the shadow hawk wings he summoned and proceeded to fashion a new set of armor which would be based upon the legendary black armor of the fearsome knight he remembered his mother showing him from the book she had read the story from.<p>

Once he was finished the young man smiled.

_Perfect…_

* * *

><p>AN: sorry about that, but none of you will see the new armor until Lelouch debuts in it for his first battle coming soon, but don't worry he'll give the galaxy something new to fear…especially space pirates. Jeremiah is back now he's Super Orange lol.

Next week the next chapter goes up.


	7. Chapter 7 The Days of Sorrow

A/N: Well here is chapter seven and Lelouch unleashes his powers deciding to see what he can do…the fruits of his training shall be revealed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The Days of Sorrow

(One Day Later)

It was a little pass ten o'clock in the morning as members of the Britannian military were finished finally clearing away the rubble of the destroyed Great Japan Soten Party supply depot which was found destroyed yesterday morning by an unknown enemy, but so far evidence around the site suggests the entire area was razed to the ground and whatever was left behind was burned.

But despite the destruction the Britannian Intelligence Agency now heading the investigating under Dalton's supervision was still successful in finding clues as to what transpired the night before such as finding a few intact bodies in what was believed to be the command center for the supply depot which were sent back to the Tokyo Settlement for examination.

Observing as work crews moved some more of the rubble and destroyed vehicles a soldier approached the tall muscle bound experienced soldier whispering something into his ear…with a nod he made his way to a mobile trailer command center which was being used to properly spearhead the investigation operation here while at the same time maintain communications with the office bureau.

Once alone inside the trailer Dalton took a seat in front of a video monitor, after taking a breath he established communications which opened up a video conference where he saw Cornelia along with Gilford, General Alex and Sub-Viceroy Euphemia li Britannia.

"Your report Dalton, have you and the team found anything new?"

"Nothing at the moment your highness, but we are continuing with the clearing of rubble and the wreckage of destroyed vehicles and machinery we have discovered hoping to find more evidence to shed some light on what exactly happened here the night before."

"I see…in that case since we're all here Alex I believe you have the report from the coroner regarding the bodies that were recovered from the enemy command post."

"I must warn you milady the results of his examination particular on one of the bodies was shocking to say the least."

The Viceroy cast a glance at Euphy knowing that the general was mostly concerned for the young lady, but after a nod from her younger sister.

"Please Alex…proceed with your report."

Cornelia asked as Alex nodded before he began.

"Yes…well…the bodies of the men we found show that they died by excessive blunt force trauma to the skull while one of the others was snapped in two and one other had his skull crushed. The other bodies we found show that death came to most of those men were done by a high-energy weapon of some kind which I must point out that such weapons don't exist, at least not such portable models since the technology hasn't been developed."

"Then that matches with some of the destroyed vehicles and gun placements with found…from what we can tell a high-energy weapon cleaved through the metallic structures with clear precision." Dalton added.

Cornelia remained silent while Alex continued.

"However the body of the man who was the leader of that supply base judging from intelligence we have on the Great Japan Soten party members…well his autopsy revealed a different story. Someone was interrogating this man before killing him. We found the bones in his hand was completely crushed which we are convinced that was a clear sign of a brutal interrogation being carried out, but by the time he was done this man has his hand pulverized…"

"So it's broken…" Euphy asked.

"You misunderstand me; when I say pulverized; I refer to that many of the bones of this man's hand are literally crushed, fractured into multiple fragments. To cause that sheer raw level of damage, you need to use a hammer normally. The issue here is that the hand was broken for what to all evidences suggest the pressure of fingers."

Everyone was shocked with the descriptions Alex was providing to the gathering at which even Cornelia was visibly disturbed by this news while Gilford added.

"What the hell is going on, first that event at Saitama Ghetto and now this?"

"This also shows consistency with some of the wounds that killed some of the individuals here…kicks that shattered spines, punches that caved inwards the ribcages of the victims, or shattered their skulls, and necks snapped with a single hand, while keeping the individual on the air with ridiculous ease. Whatever disposed of this group of terrorists was a literal monster with inhuman strength and it did it with contempt and indifference, like if they were merely vermin to dispose of." Alex said grimly.

"Well we know the Great Japan Soten Party was a radical anti-Britannia extremist, so it's likely they could have had a lot of enemies...its possible a vigilantly group was behind this?"

Gilford suggested while Dalton offered a different opinion.

"Given the weapons they had when they were assaulted by this monster it's not likely this was a rag-tag group."

"A rouge faction of the military?" Gilford suggested.

"Highly unlikely" Dalton answered.

"This was done like I said, by a monster, a single monster." Alex added to drive his point home.

"But given the wounds these men suffered...it's none of them...this is slightly similar to what Zero did, but not as destructive?"

Guilford said while Cornelia was growing concerned.

"Any sign of what this attacker was looking for?" Cornelia inquired finally.

"At the moment Princess I am afraid we haven't found anything yet, but we will keep searching and I have instructed the Intelligence Agency to use what agents and information sources they have to uncover anything related to this base that might tell us was there anything they knew or what was being conducted here that could have made it a target."

* * *

><p>Two days later in space Lelouch was one his final planned day of training, but after spending half of the day training in deep space the young man walked through the alien city with a renewed sense of confidence feeling he held a greater understanding of his new powers and felt ready to return, but still the former prince felt another form of training was still needed to confirm and to test his improved prowess.<p>

As Lelouch walked pass an alleyway he heard voices that drew his attention where he turned and noticed a trio of large muscle bound men had surrounded a green haired woman in her late teens with pointed ears wearing a pale white dress holding a paper bag filled with food and a few other common groceries found in a local supermarket.

"Come on little lady we can have some fun together."

"Yeah we'll even help ya carry your groceries!"

"Oh come on are you scared?"

Seeing one of them was drawing a knife the young former prince decided to step in as he approached the men from behind.

"I think it's obvious, that the young woman is not interested in your company."

"He's right I need to return to my friends so get out of the way."

The green haired girl snapped while her cat-rabbit-like pet sitting atop her head attempted to its own disagreement in support of the girl it was with.

"And what are you going to do about it punk!"

The man holding the knife said as he advanced on Lelouch ready to stab him, but with a lightning fast kick to the side of the head the older man was sent slamming into the wall instantly knocking him out while the two charged the former prince intending to double team him while the schoolboy grinned evilly before punching the two men in the stomach at the same time with such force they stopped in their tracks. Overcome with pain the two dropped to the ground holding their stomachs in intense pain.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine thank you very much although I think Fuku and I could have taken them."

"I am sure you could have." Lelouch said trying to be nice although he couldn't quite see how she could have handled them.

"My name is Neju and this is Fuku."

"Meow!"

"Neju…I am Lelouch."

"Either way it was nice of you to step in like that."

"I am what you call the Good Samaritan…I couldn't walk away when someone was in trouble."

"That's nice of you…you have a good heart."

"Well thank you. If you'll excuse me I have to be on my way you and Fuku just be a little careful."

"We will and thanks again."

Neju said as Lelouch walked away while Fuku waved at the young man trying to say good bye as well to the boy, but once he was away from them the young former prince realized the cat-like creature atop her head was strangely similar to the pet Sasami had.

_That creature…I swear it looked identical to Ryo-Ohki…no it couldn't be possible. _

As Lelouch continued down the street pondering on this little discovery he made something that felt like an earthquake shook the entire city. Bracing himself against the side of a building the young former prince watched as the citizens of the city began fleeing as the sky above became filled with the sight of spaceships bombarding the city.

_What the hell is going on here is another civilianization invading this planet? _

"Everyone run the Chimera Pirate Guild is attacking again."

An officer shouted.

"Everyone head for the nearest shelter."

_Space pirates! _

Suddenly a blast from an energy canon struck the side of a nearby building sending large pieces of metal and stone falling towards the street below where a woman was running to grab her small five year old child who was paralyzed with free at the falling debris. Lelouch saw the child and after making a quick look around he saw no one was looking so he summoned forth the shadow hawk wings before him.

Seconds before the debris would land on the ground crushing the girl and her mother who had successfully reached her daughter, but there wasn't enough time for her to escape. Then at the last second a black wing shielded her and the child protecting both of them. After the cloud of dust cleared the woman and her child was completely unharmed, but standing next to them was a man dressed in black ornate medieval-style armor.

The entire armor was polished back with wing-like ornaments on the knees and elbows and claw-like metal gantlets while a number of black tassels tipped with metal hung from his waist and his shoulders while two large ribbon-style cape extensions were attached to his back. His mask retained a number of the key features of his Zero mask, but it was styled now more after a knight's helmet.

"Madam, please take your child and seek shelter."

"Who are you?"

"I am…Zero!"

"Thank you so much Zero!" The woman said carrying her child away while she fled to the nearest shelter.

_Destroying those ships would be risky to the civilians here so I'll find their leader and attack him forcing them to withdraw. _

Lelouch took to the air and flew pass the ships slashing them as he goes inflicting some light damage before heading into space seeking the lead ship commanding the pirates. Once he left orbit he found another gathering of space ships identical to the ships attacking the planet below. The majority of the ships in space aside from the large number of simple transport ships refitted with weapon placements, but for more of their combat hardened ships were Grapple-class pirate ships armed with long arms with clamps on the end for seizing ships.

_Just as I thought for an attack of this scale they would keep their main force in space to cover their forces from counterattacks from above as a precaution. _

Extending the blade of his sword the former prince cleaved one of the ships in half destroying it before using his two shadow hawk wings for flight and defense while he moved onto another ship to destroying it in one strike by cutting it in two. An evil grin appeared on Lelouch's face as he increased the length of his blade dramatically and cleaved four ships at once which was finally enough to send the pirate leading the attacking fleet into recalling the ships on the surface to engage the masked being attacking them.

On the bridge of the largest of the pirate ships a large muscular man with a mechanical right arm, seven scars on his head and face along with an eye patch over his tan-colored skin wearing tattered white shirt with a leather jacket and black pants with boots.

"Captain we lost two more ships, no we just lost another one!" A crew member frantically shouted.

"Calm down, recall our ships on the surface order them to return and protect the main force from whatever the hell it is attacking us!"

"Sir two more ships have gone down!"

"Captain we just lost another one!"

As more reports of ships being destroyed filled the bridge, the captain's calm demeanor changed rapidly as the situation grew worse.

"GET THOSE SHIPS BACK INTO SPACE NOW WE NEED BACK UP!"

Lelouch continued to lightly attack the ships while also trying to panic the leader of these vessels into recalling all of their forces from the planet to help defend his flagship, but after several minutes of blocking all of their attacks while using his sword and bolts of black energy fired from his wings to shred apart another pirate ship leaving more than half of the ships around the flagship destroyed.

_Heh I was certain by now they would have been screaming for reinforcements. _

Behind him the masked youth was assaulted by energy cannon fire as the pirate ships from the planet's surface had turned around and flew back into space to engage their masked foe.

_Ah finally…time to end this farce. _

Gathering dark energy in front of his body into a giant sphere the young man released the energy instantly consuming most of the remaining ships that had been protecting the flagship destroying them instantly before Lelouch moved to attack the ships that had just entered orbit. With a smile on his face as the vessels hammered away at him with their energy weapons the young man was pleased that the two wings he was currently using as shields were successfully weathering everything the pirates were throwing at him.

_The defense capabilities of these wings are remarkable, so far nothing these pirates are using against me aren't working…if their weapons can't harm me then nothing Britannia has will do nothing against me. _

A gleeful smile on his face Lelouch moved behind the ships charging up another powerful energy blast intending to wipe out most of the ships in one shot similar to what he did to Cornelia's forces back on Earth, but this time the blast would be wider and capable of consuming more ships on a wider range. A blinding flash could be seen from the planet as a blast of energy destroyed the pirate ships vaporizing them…all…but one were destroyed.

The flagship alone remained, but the portside was damaged by a glancing blast from Lelouch's last attack.

_That was perfectly executed…now to finish this by finding out the pirate's stronghold. _

In an instant Lelouch teleported onto the bridge of the pirate ship where he found the bridge of the ship in complete chaos as members of the crew were fleeing the bridge while the captain was screaming for his men to come back to man their posts, but it was in vain as his own men were left completely terrified by the masked teenager's last attack.

"You must be the captain of the fleet…can't blame your crew for fleeing for their lives."

The blood drained from the man's face as he turned coming face to face with the young man responsible for destroying his fleet sparing his flagship for the purpose of learning where their stronghold is. The pirate drew his gun and began unloading the clip trying to kill the intruder, but the bullets simply bounced off the young man.

"You monster stay away, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER."

Lelouch moved with speed fasting than what the eye could see as he punched the man in the face grabbing him by the collar and holding him close to his own face while the captain snapped.

"What are you, a damned hero?"

A dark smile appeared on Lelouch's face as he replied.

"Not quite a hero, but something…different…I am…a demon."

Throwing the man back the masked man stood where he was, but before the captain could flee Zero spoke again.

"I'll spare your pitiful life under one condition open a communication line with your superior at your stronghold…NOW!"

Lelouch commanded as he held his sword pointing the blade at the man's throat.

"(Gulp)…sure…no problem…here!"

The terrified captain said as he wasted no time opening up a communication line. A few moments of static on the screen later an elderly man with a scar on his cheek wearing black robes appeared on the screen in a foul mood.

"What is the meaning of this communication Beck...WHO IS THAT?"

"Run to the escape pod!"

Lelouch said before running his sword into the ground cutting clear through the ship hitting a vital point before teleporting off the bridge and reappearing behind the elderly pirate leader.

"Now I'll crush the leadership and your hideout!"

The prince said as Lelouch cleaved the head of the pirate leader off with his sword seconds before communication was lost.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Kamidake II had reached orbit after fighting off some pirates that had attempted to attack their ship on the ground with some troops their ships had dropped during the first attack on the planet. Seina was seated in the captain's chair, but the crew was shocked having been expecting a fleet of pirate ships waiting for them in orbit…however all that awaited them was wreckage and charred remains of destroyed ships and the pirate flagship exploding in the distance ahead of them, but not before a lone escape pod was launched from the ship.<p>

"What the hell happened?" Amane shouted while the crew wasn't sure what to say to what they were seeing.

"The readings we picked up earlier were right something else attacked the pirates and wiped them out, but what?"

Kiriko said as Ryoko was detecting the escape pod.

"We have a survivor an escape pod was launched from the last ship right before it exploded."

"Recover it we might learn what had happened and what attacked them."

Hakuren said while Seina agreed and the escape pod was recovered several minutes later as it was brought aboard with Ryoko eventually brining the terrified captain of the last ship Zero destroyed only he was pale as a sheet and shivering uncontrollably.

"Alright tell us what happened…what attacked your ships?" Seina inquired.

The man began to gibber some words from his mouth, but the only words that made sense to anyone standing within earshot were.

"The Black Wings of the Demon…they took my men…"

"Black wings?" Neju asked.

"An alien monster?" Amane suggested.

The man was too scared out of his wits to respond, but when Seina asked a new question.

"Where did this demon go?"

"He…he…had me contact my…superior and then he vanished and reappeared behind him."

"He must have teleported…WHERE is your superior located where is he?"

Kiriko demanded as the man tried to mouth the words together to form a sentence.

"He's…our headquarters…are…located in the Beta Quadrant the Mau System on the forth planet."

"According to the charts that planet is located in an unexplored region of Rezna Federation space, but we have the coordinates."

Ryoko said as Seina nodded while Fuku took it as a sign to have the Kamidake II head straight for that planet.

Even through it was the fastest ship in the Galaxy Police the spaceship wouldn't reach their destination for at least two hours. But during the two hours travel time with the Galaxy Police ship traveling at top speed the wait time was nerve racking as Seina along with the rest of the crew aboard the ship were nervous about encountering what not only destroyed the pirate fleet single-handedly, but also was terrifying enough to scare a ruthless pirate captain half-to-death.

Finally as the Kamidake II came out of hyperspace a frightening site greeted them. All around them drifted the wreckage of at least more than a hundred pirate ships completely destroyed, but that was merely the tip of the iceberg when they saw the planet itself where the pirates had their headquarters located on.

"My god…is that the planet?"

Kiriko asked knowing the answer, but she only wanted to be sure they were at the right coordinates.

"It looks like someone or something craved it up."

Amane commented as sure enough just looking at the planet and one could very easily tell the scars this planet suffered were not natural, but rather the planet appeared that someone had taken a large knife to it and craved into it leaving very massive deep crevices across the planet's surface cutting clean through the planet's crust and exposing the planet's interior to any watchful eyes in space.

"Just what the hell did that?"

One of the Rezna girls aboard the ship asked, but soon Kiriko detected something off to the starboard side.

"I have a massive energy reading to the starboard side…I am putting on the viewer."

Far in the distance off to the starboard side of the ship was a grappler-class pirate ship attempting to flee the area, but unfortunately the power behind the destruction of these ships and the serious damage inflicted upon the planet had no intention of allowing any pirates to escape as the shadow-hawk wings belonging to Lelouch had become a pair of grasping claw-like hands which had begun to pull the ship apart with one hand grabbing the bow and the stern of the ship…after ripping off its grappler-like arms.

It was all over in a matter of seconds as the pirate ship exploded into a large ball of fire disappearing from sight with all remains of the ship consumed by the void while leaving Lelouch completely unharmed as his three Shadow-Hawk Wings surrounded him.

_I am far more powerful than I realized to think I could be capable of such destruction. _

Suddenly the young prince felt something nearby and turned his attention to the Kamidake II off in the distance.

_Another pirate ship…no it seems different, an enemy flagship, someone just passing through? _

After going through more possibilities in his head the young man decided to investigate the ship up close and see if the ship was really another pirate ship he needed to destroy or something else, especially since they are not firing at him or trying to flee.

"Those look like Light-Hawk Wings, but they are different."

Kiriko said as she tried scanning the masked being.

"I think he sees us!"

Ryoko said as she was alarmed by the dangerous situation they were in.

"Oh crap lets RUN FOR IT!" Amane shouted.

"He disappeared?"

Kiriko said suddenly loosing track of the masked young man.

"Your uniforms are certainly different I don't think you are with those pirates, so are bystanders passing by or something else?"

Everyone's heart skipped a beat as all eyes looked up towards the ceiling where they saw Lelouch looking down at them through the mask he worn to hide his identity. Lelouch calmly kept his eyes on them while using his ability of matter conversion to convert the third-shadow hawk wing acting as a scorpion tail behind him into his large black void-like sword once more as he pointed the blade at them.

But much to their relief Lelouch lowered the weapon when he recognized Neju and Fuku among them…now he felt more convinced that the people before him weren't involved with the pirates he had ruthlessly wiped out.

"So tell me who are you and what organization do you belong to?"

"We're with the Galaxy Police."

Seina Yamada declared to the masked teenager now standing in front of him.

"Police officers…interesting. Although it seems no matter how advance society becomes law enforcement is still lacking in punctuality to reacting to a crisis. Nevertheless for a planet controlled by pirates I was somehow expecting more than one ship to be sent to this neck of the woods to deal with them?"

"We didn't know about this planet until we found the captain of the fleet you destroyed at the Rezna Federation capital."

Amane snapped as the young man realized what their actual intentions were.

"I see so you were curious to what destroyed the pirates then and the captain I spared told you where to find this planet."

"Those wings they look like Light-Hawk Wings, but they are completely different. We couldn't detect you until you had just about destroyed that ship."

_Light-hawk wings, but different. Interesting is this what my power is called, but she said different…but how exactly? In any event if they couldn't detect me until I had began destroying that last ship then these powers must grant me some form of stealth._

"They are like some kind of Shadow Hawk Wings."

"Shadow Hawk Wings I like the name."

Lelouch said while amused by the idea.

"I have made highly effective use of these wings as you can see and I must admit I am pleased with the results. Those pirates presented me with the perfect opportunity to combat test my abilities in a real-life combat situation which worked out perfectly for me. Of course I see the removal of scum from the universe as an added benefit."

"Just who the hell are you?" Karen demanded.

"I am Zero."

"Zero as in nothing?"

"I am clearly a little more than that now I believe." Lelouch said with a smirk underneath his mask.

"Then what do you intend to do?"

"I will be the instrument of a largely awaited retribution upon those that believed themselves free of punishment for their crimes upon my world."

"Your world?" Kiriko inquired.

"Tell me if advance civilizations have existed for clearly sometime I take they have avoided contact with lesser developed civilizations for their own safety am I right?"

"What?" Amane asked confused by the sudden question.

"According to galactic law undeveloped planets are to be left alone while their civilizations are still in the development stages until they are more suited for life beyond their own solar system not just due to potential outside dangerous, but reactions to such knowledge if an undeveloped civilization suddenly learned there was life on other planets." Neju answered.

"I see"

Lelouch said while he thought.

_As I suspected it did seem strange a language known on Earth yet at the same time known throughout the galaxy or at least in parts I have visited are likely the same language, but also given how people typically are the people of Earth…especially Britannia wouldn't react well to all this as a whole. _

Sensing a faint waver in the masked man before him, but Lelouch decided to ask something that was more of a minor question noticing there weren't any other male crew members aboard the ship.

"Is it usual for Galaxy Police policy to have only one male aboard a ship full of women?"

"WHAT…well not quite, but you see I am married to everyone aboard the ship."

_WHAT?_

"All of these women?"

Lelouch asked sounding a little surprised while the women nodded their heads.

"You're not a corrupt cop or anything like that?"

"OH…NO, no, no…no it was a political marriage I'll admit I wasn't expecting it…it was sudden when I was told it was going to happen."

Seina said raising his hands in defense hoping not to incur Zero's wraith.

"Yeah a lot of us didn't see it coming too." Amane commented.

"Hey it was his first official mission after graduating from the academy was to get married to all of these beautiful women you see here and boy let me tell you the honeymoon was really something."

A small sphere like robot said moving towards the young man.

"Just who are you?"

"I am NB the personal helper of the captain."

_Are robots really designed like that? _

Lelouch thought to himself while the look of concern on his face was hidden by the mask.

_Who the hell designed and created such a perverted machine? _

"NB stop telling tall tales!"

NaBiko snapped hitting the male robot in the back of the head with a small rubber bat knocking the machine forward.

"He's a member of the Jurai Royal Family and third in line to the throne of the most powerful empire in the galaxy NB; it was all a political marriage remember? Besides Seina didn't have a choice."

_A royal prince working law enforcements well that's interesting and I guess a welcomed breath of fresh air too. _

Deciding that they seemed to be an honest bunch and since they were members of galactic law enforcement the young masked man decided to not to harm them since there was after no reason for him to do so. The former prince took a moment to politely bow to the crew of the Kamidake II before suddenly teleporting away leaving the area completely.

"Where did he go?" Ryoko said seeing Lelouch vanish.

"I can't track him." Kiriko replied.

"Just what the hell is with that guy?" Amane asked.

"Get on line and contact headquarters immediately…we better let Airi and Mikami know about this right away."

Seina ordered as Harken was already preparing a data package of all of the data they have to HQ regarding Zero.

* * *

><p>Moments later in orbit above the Earth…Lelouch reappeared with his bag in hand while still in his armor form looking down upon the planet. A smirk appeared on his face as his mind was filled with possibilities of what he was capable of now and what he was planning to do once he returned. He had the power now to crush Britannia, but after going all out on the pirates at their stronghold as he had done he was worried about excessive collateral damage so the young man knew it would be best to hold back a little to prevent himself from accidently destroying the planet.<p>

But for certain Lelouch would proceed with a plan he had in mind…something he realized when his plans nearly fell apart during his encounter with his older half-sister Cornelia. In order to operate efficiently and more effectively against Britannia Lelouch would build up an army, an organization of his own dedicated to fulfilling his goals as well as crushing Britannia and to create the ideal world for Nunnally.

_I will see you beg for my mercy, you will wish you hadn't thrown us aside like broken pawns, I'll take everything from you and make you suffer as you will watch everything fall apart around you. It will happen because I'll make it happen. _

The smirk still on his face Lelouch descended to Earth before teleporting the rest of the way with a plan already forming in his mind.

* * *

><p>AN: Lelouch has returned to Earth now with a better understanding of his powers…at least to where he won't accidently kill Nunnally or anything like that, but it will soon begin Britannia is in deep trouble now lol.

Also on a side note on my profile page I have a small poll going for a Code Geass crossover I am planning in the future I have no intention of working on it and writing it at the moment until I complete either this story or my KH-crossover. Please read the forum for details for the idea I have in mind and the poll is merely to decide pairings and will remain open until the end of this story or the other one. By then I should have re-read the books I'll need to refresh myself. The forum is under Code Geass Research and Development Forum I have made which I may also post some of the other projects I have in mind to be future fanfics.

Thank you all in advance and thank you once again for your input and reviews.


	8. Chapter 8 Reunion

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and here is the moment some of you have been waiting for, Sasami and Lelouch's reunion.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Reunion

The following day later after Zero had wiped out a fleet of pirates in orbit around one of the major worlds of the Renza Federation and then the stronghold planet of the pirates along with over a hundred of pirate ships; Seto, Airi, Mikami were aboard the Mikagami seated around a meeting table while holographic images representing Washu, Azusa, Funaho, Misaki, Sasami and Tenchi were also present.

"Are you sure…it's the same person?" The Emperor inquired.

"We ran a voice pattern check with the video footage of Zero's first appearance in Tokyo and then his meeting with Seina and his crew…it's a one hundred percent match they are the same person." Airi explained.

"Of all places to be in the galaxy he wasn't on Earth, but all the way in the Renza Federation." Seto commented.

"That man must have realized the new powers he possesses, so he sought to go somewhere far away and isolated to train himself how to control his new powers; those pirates served as guinea pigs for him to test his abilities." Washu pointed out.

"In any event I am not shedding any tears for those bloodthirsty butchers."

Seto commented coldly while those closest to her on the Mikagami were actually pleased that the site of so many pirates slain actually put the devil princess in a better mood…one that would ensure Seto wouldn't fly into a rage since events at the Galaxy Police Headquarters had left her in a very foul mood.

"His powers…the Kamidake didn't notice him until they detected the ship he was in the process of tearing apart." Mikami noted.

"So finding him while his powers are not in use will be impossible."

Azusa said to confirm what he had heard.

"Like an invisible assassin's version of the Lighthawk wings and it's still, we can't confirm what the intentions of this Zero are let alone where he is from."

Mikami noted while Funaho spoke.

"...Earth"

"Huh?"

"We had inconclusive evidence of the emergence of this individual a few weeks ago, from Miss Hakubi's remaining sensors on Earth, specifically on Japan, but only now we can solidly pin a name to the individual...Zero, a rebel leader that has recently emerged on the occupied Japan...and from what Seina's report said, I can conclude one thing. This "Zero" plans to start his own personal war against the Britannia government on Earth...and with a power alike to the LHW to the control of his fingertips, I rather would bet on how quickly Britannia will crumble, as Zero seems to have a mind and will as sharp and deadly as is its power"

"Still just the same his powers against Britannia would be just pure overkill."

Tenchi commented concerned more for the people of Japan than Britannia, but only so in the event Zero might go too far and destroy the planet.

"True he is obviously the vengeful type." Washu noted.

"Intelligent, with a grudge, of high class breeding, and willing to dirty his hands to protect others..."

Seto added while reviewing some clips of the video recording of Seina's encounter with the masked man.

"Judging by his manners I have to agree…how unusual for a terrorist." Funaho noted.

"Then he is defiantly not a Japanese citizen then, likely either a Chinese or even a Britannian. His Japanese is ok, but it's not fluent…more of a second language." Washu said in agreement.

"Either way its best we keep this matter quiet not a word of this to anyone outside this room." Azusa said firmly.

"Husband?"

Funaho asked curious by her husband's words.

"Funaho I think you and I both know why we need to keep this quiet."

"Yes you have a point. We may be contemplating a schism on the Masaki Clan itself...many of those that came from Earth, or were related to people on Earth, do keep a grudge with Azusa due to his stance to make the galactic law to be obeyed when Britannia invaded Japan seven to eight years ago, but if word of this Zero were to get out then it would add more fuel to the fire as it were."

"I see so you are concerned about the division made worse by Zero's existence since he possesses powers that would be seen to be blessed upon him by the same deities that blessed Tenchi with his powers…not to mention this would likely make him a contender for the throne as well making things a lot worse." Washu said easily deducing what Azusa was concerned about.

"Exactly I don't need this division forming within the Masaki Clan to be made worse."

"In regardless to that my dear I regret to inform you that there has been a leak."

"WHAT?"

Azusa shouted as Funaho touched a button on a control panel on the table and a holographic screen appeared on the wall showing demonstrators outside the palace with signs that had _Down with Britannia _and _Zero is the hero the Emperor should be _written on them. It wasn't surprising something like this would happen since it was common knowledge on Jurai that since the Emperor decided that the galactic law must be obeyed since he reasoned that if they simply cast aside what the law stood for then what would that make Jurai appear in the eyes of the galaxy and more so the Emperor himself.

Funaho while she wasn't pleased with what happened on Earth yet she understood and respected her husband's stance on the matter since she fully understood the gravity of the situation, but the same couldn't be side of the hundreds of people who were forced to leave Japan due to Britannia invading which could have been easily prevented if Jurai had intervened.

But now that news about Zero on Earth had powers similar, but yet different from Tenchi's had appeared and wiped out a fleet of pirates in space around one of the major worlds of the Renza Federation added more fuel to the fire.

"I'll focus on dealing with this internal problem, but for now I want Zero's identity found as well as Tarant Shank dealt with."

Azusa ordered as the meeting came to an end.

Seven minutes later Washu and Sasami exited the genius's lab through the new entrance she had set up inside their dorm room to discuss the meeting. The young princess sat down on her bed while Washu made her way to the desk to do a little class work. Deciding to break the silence the galaxy's greatest genius spoke first.

"Well so far Zero hasn't attacked Britannia yet, but we can be sure he'll likely make his move soon."

Sasami was still silent…it was clear her mind was elsewhere at the moment.

Suddenly the phone began ringing and since it was on the desk the red head decided to pick it up and see who was calling.

"Hello Washu here?"

Listening to the caller on the other line for a few moments a smile appeared on the girl's face.

"Is that so…of course he's a day late…nah she'll be over really quick once I tell her."

Hanging up the phone Washu turned to Sasami with a grin on her face.

"That was Milly, guess who just came back?"

* * *

><p>At that moment Lelouch was walking towards the student council building which doubled as his home for he and his sister. The former prince needed an extra day to take care of another matter towards his new plans and preparations, but also to grab a few souvenirs for Nunnally to help make his cover story more convincing and to make it appear he did at least go to where he said he was going so he wouldn't be completely lying to Nunnally although his reasons for leaving as he did had her best interests in mind.<p>

_Maybe Nunnally won't be too upset with me once I give her these. _

"Hey Lelouch! Where the heck have you been?"

"Suzaku!"

Lelouch said recognizing the voice as he looked over his shoulder to see his best friend approaching him.

"You know I can't believe you…you left Nunnally all alone for a week."

The young man said giving Lelouch a good whack on the back of his left shoulder.

"Well I am sorry I had an emergency I had to take care of."

"What kind of emergency?"

"Someone nearly found out our real identities I had to head south in order to cover it up and to make sure it wouldn't happen again I had a little help from the Ashfords."

Lelouch said whispering to Suzaku.

"I see so is that true?"

"Yes I assure you it's true why else would I leave Nunnally alone for a week."

"Well alright I'll let you off the hook, but just hope Nunnally will."

"Nah I think I'll be fine."

"We'll see."

Suzaku said getting the signal from Milly who peaked out from behind the curtains on the second floor.

"Oh by the way since you are here Nunnally and the rest of the student council are gathered for a meeting they have invited Nunnally to the meeting to enjoy some cake."

"Well I guess my timing is perfect."

As Suzaku and Lelouch entered the building the former prince didn't know what surprise awaited him inside while the son of the country's last prime minster flashed with light grin since he knew what was coming.

Once inside the two made their way up stairs to the meeting room where Lelouch with Suzaku following right behind him walked into the meeting room to see Milly, Shirley, Nina, Kallen Stadtfeld and Rivalz present including Nunnally who had her wheelchair parked next to Milly's chair by the window.

"I am back everyone!"

"Where the hell have you been Lulu?" Shirley demanded.

"Yeah brother you disappeared so suddenly what happened?" Nunnally asked kindly.

"So what exactly happened buddy...why the sudden disappearance?" Rivalz demanded.

"Well I kinda had an emergency to take care of; it was a very personal matter so how has everyone been?"

Lelouch said while he did feel slightly nervous hoping they wouldn't try to ask him too many questions regarding the matter.

"By the way I brought souvenirs for everyone!"

"Really what did you get us?"

Milly asked which helped ensured a change in the subject.

Reaching into his bag Lelouch brought out a large box of sweets for everyone which was a collection of gourmet candies while Nunnally received a box of sugar cookies with sprinkles on top. The former prince was pleased that he had prevented anyone from pushing the subject any further just as he had hoped, but he still had a ways to go…however.

"Oh by the way Lelouch while you were gone we had some new students show up…and we made one of them a new student council member."

"Really so which poor soul did you recruit?"

"Well!"

On cue Sasami silently entered the room behind Lelouch as she placed her hands over his eyes covering them.

"It's an old friend brother."

Nunnally said as Lelouch was still before the girl removed her hands saying.

"It's been a long time Lelouch."

Hearing the voice the young man turned around in a snap and came face to face with a girl the young former prince thought had died seven years ago, but no she was standing before him alive and more grown up than he had last seen her. The cool and calm mask Lelouch wore came off at that instant as his mind came to a grinding halt in such a way that his brain had lost its ability to function.

Seeing this vulnerability and the tears forming in his eyes Milly decided against recording it as she quietly put away a video camera she had hidden in the room before hand she had prepared to record this moment, but she ultimately decided against it.

"S-S-(sob)-Sasami!"

"It's me Lelouch!" The girl said smiling warmly at him.

"SASAMI!" The young man said embracing her tightly praying this wasn't some cruel dream, but no it was real as Sasami returned the embrace. Everyone was stunned at the sight seeing a side to Lelouch no one knew existed with the exception of Washu who was leaning causally against the doorway watching the whole thing happen before her eyes while at the same time she recalled a certain incident that she believes that cemented their friendship, but yet turned it into something more.

* * *

><p><em>It was the early week of April 2010 A.T.B. where the almost entire Masaki Clan with the exception of Tenchi's father and grandfather were present for dinner at the house. Everything was reasonably quiet for that evening until Ayeka decided to review a letter she had received from her father the Emperor of Jurai late this afternoon. <em>

"_Uh I can't believe you father." _

"_Huh?" Both Sasami and Lelouch enquired as they eating overhearing that Ayeka had said. _

"_What is it Ayeka?" _

"_Father sent me another letter demanding we return home, but I swear he worries too much and his persistent demands for us to return home is becoming downright annoying." _

"_Oh come on Ayeka you don't have to be like that you know father is only worried for our well being right?"_

_Sasami added coming to their father's defense. _

"_I know, but he is so persistent I don't see the problem with us staying here." _

_Ayeka said before sighing which was soon followed by. _

"_I swear the man is turning into a real tyrant of a father." _

"_Tyrant? Sounds more like a true father should be...you don't have the most minimal concept of what's a tyrant..." _

_Lelouch said finally which surprised everyone._

"_WHAT!" _

"_You truly are a blind woman, huh? I can't believe you would be saying such things so lightly, unaware of truth!" Lelouch's fist tightened. "Do you know what I would give to gladly have a father like that? I can't believe you would say something like that!" _

_"Well our father is a tyrant for the kind of man that would always try to drag you away from those you are for under the pretense that he is worried for you and doesn't want you" glances over at Tenchi "involved with someone you clearly care for thinking only of his job."_

_"...Better that, than caring for his job, and not giving a damn for your very existence, or seeing your very existence, as only a tool to use if you're useful, or a worthless piece to discard if you are not."_

_"But speaking of my father what about your mother...how could she be better than him?"_

_Nunnally was visibly shocked as was Suzaku who knew that one would hit a really sore spot with the young man as he replied with a hoarse tone of voice with tears streaming down his face. _

"…_At least she's still alive and loved by your father, you ungrateful wretch." _

_Without another word Lelouch ran out the door leaving the table suddenly with Sasami deciding to go after him as she hurried after him with calls for her to stop falling on deaf ears while Suzaku was left to provide some explanation behind what had enraged Lelouch. _

_Meanwhile Sasami managed to follow Lelouch until he came to a stop outside Ryoko's cave where she saw the boy angrily kicking the dirt. The melon eyed girl calmly approached the former prince as she asked. _

"_What happened to make you like this?" _

"_You mean how I ended up here?" _

"_Well yeah, but I take it your father was an awful man." _

"_That's putting it too kindly Sasami." _

_Lelouch said bitterly as he waltzed on over to the stone steps leading into the cave and sat down burying his face in his hands. The young princess calmly approached the young man sitting down next to him. _

"_Then can you tell me what happened?" _

_Lelouch was slightly taken back by Sasami's request, but even through parts of him shouted not to…the young man for reasons he couldn't explain decided to share what happened with this unusual, but wonderful girl sitting next to him whose very presence seems to have a smoothing effect on him. _

"_It all happened in May of last year when our mother Marianne vi Britannia returned home from overseeing the development plant for a new Knightmare Model meant to be tested in battle soon from what I heard. Later that evening through when my mother's security was strangely lowered by order of the one who maintained the security for the Aries Villa…my elder half-sister Cornelia li Britannia."_

"_But why would she do that?" _

"_I don't know, but by early the next morning I arrived in the main ballroom and saw my mother murdered brutally gunned down along with two of her bodyguards…she died protecting my little sister. She survived, but the attack left her crippled and the trauma of our mother's death caused her to lose her eyesight as well." _

_For once since meeting Lelouch…the young princess was visibly horrified at the news of such terrible events._

"_As for who was behind it…some believe it was terrorists, but that's impossible given the security around the villa we lived in…but mind you the security was lowered that night by my half-sister and it's a known fact that my mother was held in contempt by the other wives of the Emperor because of her commoner birth despite holding the title knight of honor and having been a previous member of the Knights of the Round. But that wasn't the worse of it…a few months later I confronted my father about it. Not once did he attend the funeral or even visit Nunnally in the hospital…he did nothing to protect her." _

_As Lelouch spoke he was unaware that the ghostly form of Tsunami one of the Chousin and the progenitor of the sentient trees of Jurai had manifested behind him through their assimilation with one another the ghostly form of Tsunami inserted her hand into the back of Lelouch's head as she began to gleam through the young man's memories of those events seeing that Lelouch had in fact been among the first to see his mother's slain form while holding a terrified Nunnally. _

_Looking further into the past as Lelouch gave a painful account of what had happened the day when he confronted his father months after the assassination to see those events for herself and Sasami through Tsunami was seeing these memories in her mind's eye. _

_Sasami's mind watching through Tsunami's eyes who found herself floating in mid-air high above the floor of the Imperial Throne Room as she was in a sense reliving one of Lelouch's memories watching them unfold in front of her as a pair of giant double doors opened revealing a familiar young man wearing a red cape._

"_Now announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia; eleventh Prince of Britannia and Seventeen in line for the imperial throne." _

_A member of the royal guard announced as Lelouch quietly made his way towards his father with a fierce expression on his face. _

_He stopped a few feet away facing his father Charles zi Britannia as he declared. _

"_Hail your majesty my mother the Empress is dead." _

"_Old news what of it?" _

"_What of it?" _

_Lelouch said surprised by how cold their father was about the matter. _

"_You requested an audience with the Emperor of Britannia to inform me of that. Send the next one in, I have no time for these childish games."_

_Lelouch ran towards the Emperor causing his guards to instantly react, but Charles called them off since it was hardly necessary._

"_Yes your majesty!" _

"_FAHTER! Why didn't you keep mother out of harm's way? You are the Emperor the greatest man in this nation if not the world you didn't protect her and you don't even visit Nunnally." _

"_I have no use for that weakling." _

"_That…weakling?" _

"_That is what it means to be royalty!" _

_His rage was at its peak now as the young man declared. _

"_Then…I…I don't want to be your heir I give up my claim to the throne! I am sick of all of the fighting and scheming over who will succeed you. I have had enough." _

_His declaration shocked everyone else present and watching while Charles coldly said. _

"_You are dead; you have always been dead, dead the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear a comfortable home, the food you eat and your very life all of those I have given to you. In short you are nothing because you have never existed yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me." Charles shouted while rising up from his throne causing Lelouch to fall backwards and stumble over. "You are dead so therefore you are not entitled to any rights I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan where as prince and princess you will serve well as bargaining tools." _

_The memory came to an end while Tsunami was left appalled by the Emperor's treatment of his own children and how callous he was in regardless to the death of their mother. Back in real-time Sasami had been listening to Lelouch's own account of the whole event while through Tsunami's eyes had witnessed those events first hand through the former prince's memories. _

_Sasami didn't know what say, but one thing she understood clearly was that she now had a better understanding of Lelouch's feelings, but just the same she and even Tsunami felt it was unnatural for such a young child to carry such feelings. But as more tears began to form in his eyes Lelouch fought back the urge to cry, but Sasami held him close telling him. _

"_I won't cry it's a useless thing to do especially now." _

"_You should cry?" _

"_Huh?" _

"_It's okay to cry. You should cry, while you are still able to."_

"_But-"_

_Sasami silenced him by raising her finger up at him. _

"_I won't tell anyone so just go ahead and let it all out it's not good for you." _

_Lelouch was surprised by Sasami she was so calm and not overly emotional, but by looking at her face and eyes it was clear to the young man he had a complete grasp of his feelings in a way he wasn't expecting. Not that he wanted to be pitted or wanted people to feel sorry for him, but yet something about the girl holding him made him think otherwise. _

_It wasn't pity, but simple pure compassion for him and Sasami radiated compassion and kindness in such a way that Lelouch didn't want to leave her side. She was like a small bright light in the darkness of his own sorrow and anger that had consumed him since the day of his mother's death and the confrontation with his father. Someone who indeed cared for him and understood him better than anyone he had met so far when coming to this country. _

_Lelouch decided then and there he never wanted to be separated from Sasami, she was the small light and the only other good thing that has come his way since coming to Japan and he had no intention of losing the light that was embracing him. _

_As Lelouch finally did cry his eyes out while holding onto Sasami the two were unaware that standing above them on the roof of the cave was Washu who had followed after Sasami and Lelouch, but she decided to hide and allow things below to play out feeling that Sasami was better at handling the situation below than she was. _

_Having overheard everything the redhead scientist was slightly sympathetic to the young man, but having been a parent herself centuries ago she couldn't but feel enraged that such a man would treat their children in such a way. She was almost tempted to pay the Emperor of Britannia a visit, but she knew it wouldn't be a good idea for her to do such a thing so Washu relented. _

"_Lelouch's soul it's wreathed on Darkness and Pain...yet he stubbornly keeps a light on his heart… I hope with all that has happened Lelouch you and your sister will be alright in the future."_

* * *

><p>Returning to the present Washu was pleased with this reunion, but yet at the same time as she cast a glance at Shirley who had turned as white as a sheet with Milly trying to contain herself at the sight was actually looking forward to what was going to happen next. Meanwhile in the next room over C.C. was watching the tearful reunion herself take place through a small wireless security camera she had set up in the room in advance to see the expected tearful reunion. She had purchased it using Lelouch's credit card of course.<p>

Watching the scene via a small monitor she held in her lap she saw the whole thing happen in front of her.

"Well now I didn't think he would get all teary eye like that."

Suddenly C.C. engaged in a familiar conversion with someone.

"Oh what do you want your son is back learning his new powers?"

_New powers? _

"That's right I forgot to tell you heartless mother…apparently not only did your son not only somehow break his contract with me losing his power of Geass, but he gained powers beyond anything I have seen."

_Are you becoming senile? _

A cold grin appeared on the immortal girl's face as she added.

"Your dear Charles wanted to kill the gods? I think that things have become a…bit more complicated. Unless you, Charles, or that little bastard of V.V. knows HOW to kill a God incarnate, I think that things are going to start to go downhill for all of you."

_You can't be serious…right C.C.? _

"…you don't believe me? It's your choice…call me again when Britannia it's a smoldering ruin…"

C.C. ending her conversion with Marianne, but while thinking about what she had just told Lelouch's mother she also considered a few other possibilities.

_Because if Lelouch's power it's that great...he may be the one that can grant my wish...without cursing someone else with this burden…not to mention it will be fun to see Charles and his brother squirm. _

Milly and the rest of the student council decided to give Lelouch and Sasami some alone time to catch up so she quietly shooed everyone out of the room closing the doors behind them. Once outside Washu was giggling sad that she wasn't going to be able to watch.

"What are you laughing about Washu?" Suzaku inquired.

"I kinda feel sad I am going to miss their catch-up chat."

"Don't worry I hid a wireless microphone in there so we can listen in."

Milly declared happily pulling out a little electronic device from her pocket.

"Madam President!"

Shirley and Suzaku said together, but when the female student council president attempted to use it all she got was static.

"What the heck?"

Inside the room Lelouch laid the microphone he had found on the table after removing the battery from it now he was free to have his conversion with Sasami without anyone listening in on him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another part of town Villetta Nu was returning home to her apartment just a few blocks away from the Tokyo Settlement government building.<p>

_There is still no word about Lord Jeremiah…what in god's name happened to him. Was he kidnapped by Zero or maybe the JLF because he saw Zero's face? _

After using her key to unlock her door and step inside her apartment where she was shocked to see someone inside apparently waiting for her and it was the last person she had every expected to see. Even though he was dressed differently he still looked the same with the exception of the gold mask he wore over his left eye.

"Hello Villetta it's been almost a week sorry about showing up like this, but it's very important I meet with you in private."

Villetta was shocked when she saw Jeremiah Gottwald who had been missing for over a week was now sitting calmly in her living room having been apparently waiting for her to return home.

"Lord Jeremiah where on Earth have you been I heard you had vanished from the hospital."

Jeremiah calmly rose up from where he was sitting and proceeded to walk towards Villetta, but he phased through her coffee table and chairs to save time walking around them while providing a small demonstration of his new abilities to his subordinate to ensure the story he was able to tell her would be believable.

"Well I was recruited to be more precise."

"Recruited?"

"This might be a little hard for you to believe, but I was recruited by a higher power as it were to find out Zero's identity and I was recruited because I saw his face."

"Recruited by whom?"

"By my mistress Lady Tokimi!"

A new voice answered as everyone turned towards the balcony to see a small dwarf-like old man dressed in blue robes who was about three-feet tall with a long white-beard, a bald head, blue eyes and a red gem on his forehead with a chibi-like appearance.

"Master D3 I wasn't expecting you please I can explain."

"I see what you are thinking Jeremiah…you wish to have Villetta assist you in your investigation to locate Zero. Given the sudden change in the situation that may be a good idea...we must find Zero's identity soon especially if you want Britannia to survive."

"What do you mean?" Villetta asked.

"Has something happened?"

Floating over Villetta's television set the chibi-like being turned it on, but instead it showed images of Zero destroying the pirate fleet in the Renza Federation. The footage was captured by a news satellite that had managed to survive its way through most of the battle long enough to capture some footage of Zero in action against the pirates.

"Zero has struck again, but this time it was yesterday morning in orbit around a planet of the Renza Federation a federation of planets found across the galaxy. This is what he did to their stronghold after tracking it down."

D3 explained as he showed Villetta and Jeremiah an image of the planet Lelouch had carved up.

"ZERO…impossible no human being can do that."

"Villetta...I am afraid Zero has become something beyond what we can comprehend…hence why I was recruited by the very creator of this universe so that should tell you how serious this situation is."

"He is right…further more he had an encounter with members of the Galaxy Police and we have a recording of a conversion between the crew and Zero."

D3 added as he began playing the recording of Seina's conversion with Zero.

"This can't be happening?"

"I am afraid it is Villetta…I'll explain everything and let me say it will be defiantly a lot to take it so I'll try to explain all as carefully as I can."

* * *

><p>AN: Yes Sasami and Lelouch are reunited and the story will begin now as Zero has also returned to Earth just about ready to start his war against Britannia.

The next chapter will be out next week.

Also on a side note thank you to those who took part in my poll, but although it's still going on I need some tie breakers…got a lot of ties. But if Saber wins, the Dark Lord Lelouch will have a very powerful servant and an unfair advantage lol.


	9. Chapter 9 It Begins

A/N: and here is the rest of the reunion including Lelouch learning a shocking truth. Thank you all for you input and comments, but on the timeline I had thought up in regards to Lelouch confronting his father I actually went by what was mentioned in the novels comparing when Lelouch and Nunnally arrived in Japan and when their mother had died which had happened four months apart so basically I guessed when it had happened.

Anyway on with the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

It Begins

A silence fell upon the student council meeting room as Lelouch stood a few feet away from Sasami…now that the two were alone and Milly's wireless microphone was disabled he could now speak with her without having to be worried about the student council president or anyone else listening in. A few moments of silence passed until it was broken by Sasami who decided to finally speak.

"You are probably wondering what happened to us when the war began aren't you?"

"Yes, but I thought you died I went back to the shrine to look for you and I found the remains of a child about your age so I thought she was you…because I found this." Lelouch explained as he unbuttoned his school uniform and then the shirt he wore underneath until he revealed a small gold locket the young man has worn for seven years.

"It's the locket I had made for you."

"Yes I found it near the skeletal remains of a young girl I thought it was you."

"I see…then it must have been someone who was seeking shelter at the shrine when Tenchi's grandfather and the rest of the family decided to abandon it before the invasion of Japan began."

"What exactly happened? I know you wouldn't have left without a word at least."

"True be told Lelouch I did try to make arrangements for you and Nunnally to be taken with us I didn't like the idea of leaving you and Nunnally behind especially given what was about to happen."

"What about Suzaku?"

"Suzaku would have been out of the question no matter what I did?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is a sensitive subject Lelouch and I suspect not even Suzaku is aware of it, but its in regards to Genbu Kururugi's death."

"Yes I heard he had committed suicide."

"No"

Sasami bluntly said surprising the young man in the room with her.

"That's not what really happened…in fact it was a cover story created by small select few who knew the truth. The fact is Lelouch…Genbu Kururugi was slain by Suzaku's hand before the war even began."

The former prince was reasonably at a complete loss for words as he for a moment thought Sasami was telling a twisted joke, but the expression on her face and knowing that she would be the last person on this planet to do such a thing quickly swept that thought aside. Nevertheless the idea of Suzaku killing his own father was quite the shock…in fact the more he thought about it Lelouch began to wonder if that is what influenced his decision to join the military, but he was certain that Suzaku killing his own father is what likely caused the change in his personality seven years ago.

"I suppose that explains his change in personality during the last few months we saw him."

"I agree."

"But why…I can't understand why Suzaku did it?"

"Well you see it happened when you and Nunnally were brought back to the Kururugi Beach House in the middle of April…that was when it happened. Suzaku kill his father in an attempt to prevent the war with Britannia and hoped his death would stop it from happening."

Lelouch studied Sasami's expression for a moment and realized…there was more.

"But that's not all isn't it?"

"No and I doubt Suzaku is aware of this, but you have a right to know too…this concerns you as well."

"Me?"

"Let me explain…I learned this a while after my family and I left Japan. According to intelligence Genbu was in secret communications with a few influential individuals in Britannia. It wasn't the Emperor, but we know he was secretly dealing with a number of people who held potent influence and political power in Britannia. We couldn't learn who he was in communication with and he covered up his tracks well so they decided to send someone to watch him."

Lelouch needed a moment to figure out whom she meant.

Sasami nodded before she continued.

"Tohdoh was dispatched not only to take Suzaku under his wing, but to…spy on Genbu."

"What…was…that man doing?"

Lelouch asked with some hesitation because he had an ill feeling where this conversion was heading.

"On the night Genbu was slain Tohdoh was sent there by the military to report to him on the latest happenings as war was already inevitable at this point. You see Lelouch…Genbu's actions were not to show defiance to Britannia…no…he was purposely provoking Britannia to trigger a war."

Lelouch's face paled at this revelation as his fears were not only confirmed, but it was worse than he had thought.

"Then the stirring up of anti-Britannian sentiments and siding with the EU and the Chinese Federation."

"He also manipulated the Sakuradite Distribution as well to anger Britannia further." Sasami added. "The troop increases at the Okinawa Headquarters when Britannia was conducting military exercises in the East China Sea including the emergency simulation training…everything was for the purpose of picking a fight with Britannia."

"All for what?"

Lelouch demanded while careful to keep his voice down, but it was clear on his face that this revelation was shaking him to his core as chills ran up his spine.

"He wanted to increase his power because truthfully Taizo Kirihara and my family the Masaki Family held real power in Japan, Genbu Kururugi was only a figurehead at best, but still a capable one."

"I see…so it was greed."

Lelouch said as his fists tightened at the thought…the more he learned the more he actually wanted to thank Suzaku for killing the bastard.

"His greed grew and that wasn't all…as insurance that Britannia kept its promises after he sold out Japan to Britannia he intended to use you as a kind of promissory note."

As distributing as this news was there was something else that worried Lelouch, but even as he knew he wouldn't like the answer he asked.

"What about Nunnally?"

"He…"

Sasami said as she knew this part was coming and even this bit of news had sickened her to her stomach in many ways and even left Ryoko and Ayeka enraged at what was intended for Nunnally when they found out.

"Originally he was intending to sell her to a brothel, but decided instead to be merciful and kill her himself out of compassion."

That was it for Lelouch more than ever he was glad Genbu had died by Suzaku's hand, but even so he was outright enraged at what that man had planned for him and Nunnally. His face held an expression of pure rage on it which Sasami was fully expecting…who wouldn't be angered after all if one was in Lelouch's position.

"As for me Tenchi's grandfather…drugged me and smuggled me out of the country along with most of the Masaki Clan when we fled Japan to escape the war."

"Drugged you?"

Lelouch said stopping for moment to listen to her further explanation, but more so he couldn't believe what he had heard.

"I told you I tried everything I could to ensure you could come with us, but nothing I did was enough."

Sasami said sadly as tears formed in her eyes. Lelouch looked at the girl compassionately knowing this girl was being truthful with him as he stepped forward and held her close to him again as he whispered to her.

"We're together again now…it's alright Sasami and…I appreciate everything…thank you."

Neither one of them said another word to one another because they were too caught up in the moment, but meanwhile back in her lab Washu was speaking with Lady Seto over a secured communication line updating the devil princess on a few other matters that the genius had become aware of.

"I see so Sasami's friend Lelouch has returned to school…where on earth did he vanish to?"

"I am not quite sure, but I think Sasami will find out soon."

"Sasami made mention to him a number of times…I recall how she begged me to help her find a way for Lelouch and Nunnally to come to Jurai with her. The young man is a former Britannian prince correct?"

"Yep…he was an interesting one…things around the house was more entertaining with him around."

"Ayeka liked him as well."

"Yeah, but to tell the truth Noike said he reminded her of you in an odd way."

"Really now?"

Seto asked as her eyes narrowed at the comment for a second.

"Yes why according to some of his friends as school Lelouch has a habit of gambling mostly to starve off the boredom of life. Such as challenging nobles to high-stakes chess matches which literally cleans them out."

Washu explained with a chuckle as she showed Seto a photo of Lelouch walking away victorious while Rivalz carried the clothes of the noble they had defeated along with a large amount of money on top while the noble was left with nothing, but the skin on his back hiding behind a sofa in a vain attempt to salvage what dignity he had left.

"I see…anyway…I better go I'll report back with you once you arrive."

After terminating the transmission Seto had a calm expression on her face as she was in deep thought, moments later she turned to Minaho Masaki and asked.

"Minaho when we arrive could you do me a favor?"

"Yes milady."

"I want you to conduct an investigation into Lelouch vi Britannia's history I want everything on him including all information on his mother as well including anything regarding her murder as well."

"May I ask why?"

"Something for you to do…are you questioning me?"

Seto asked shooting a glare back at Minaho which quickly got the woman to accept her task when they arrive to get all information on the young man she can find.

"No Lady Seto I'll get on it as soon as we arrive."

"Glad to hear it."

Seto replied with a grin on her face.

* * *

><p>Around the same time back on Earth, Jeremiah with some help from D3 finished explaining the situation to Villetta who as expected had some difficulty taking all of this in. Although the part about life beyond their world in the galaxy such as Jurai which was one of the galaxy's strongest nations was heavily dominated by people who shared roots with many of the Japanese people on this world and that Japanese was effetely a universal language. For someone who was a member of the purist faction that was probably the hardest part to swallow, but like Jeremiah came to realize it was probably one of the universe's biggest ironies he had come to know.<p>

Only the display of Jeremiah's powers provided enough credence to prove his story alongside D3's appearance. Villetta still having some difficult absorbing all she was learning finally spoke up and inquired.

"So with these new powers what chance does Britannia have in defeating him?"

"None I am afraid which is why it would be in this country's best interest if we learn who he is and then proceed from there."

"Isn't there anyone who can stop him?"

"There is one, but we would like to avoid a direct confrontation since the last time two beings possessing such powers like the abilities Zero now has left a large section of the galaxy completed devastated. Although the damage was repaired…Lady Tokimi would like it if such extensive damage could be avoided if at all possible." D3 explained.

"It only shows how much in serious danger the empire is."

"Then why don't we inform the Emperor and Viceroy Cornelia of this then?"

"It's because it wouldn't do them any good to know even if we did know who Zero was. He is beyond the technology of Britannia, the Chinese Federation and the EU to destroy let alone even harm. Not to mention I doubt they would buy it…you are still having a hard time believing all this right Villetta?"

Jeremiah answered while asking another question to Villetta who didn't offer much of a response, but she did silently agree with her superior officer.

"Now we need to find some leads that will lead us to Zero."

D3 said as Villetta had something she was able to offer.

"Lord Jeremiah you said that you had lost your memory when Suzaku escaped correct?"

"Yes, but I don't expect you to believe that."

"Actually sir during the incident in Shinjuku Ghetto I suffered a memory lapse myself and by the time I came to my Sutherland was stolen."

"You did?"

"Yes, but the last thing I remember is that I saw a young high school kid a Britannian student."

"A Britannian student? When I saw Zero's face it was that of a Britannian…not an Eleven."

"WHAT?"

Villetta said shocked by this bit of information presented to her.

"Then could that kid really be Zero?"

"It's a possibly, but at the moment it's the only lead we got."

"His uniform I recognize it belonging to a student of the Ashford Private Academy."

"Ashford…Lady Tsunami and Lady Washu are currently attending that school right now."

"Who are they Lord D3?" Jeremiah inquired.

"They are the sisters of Lady Tokimi they also came to Earth to conduct their own investigation on Zero as well, but Lady Tsunami is here for more personal reasons."

"I see what is here that could interest her?"

"Apparently she was concerned for the well-being of her friends Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch vi Britannia and his younger sister."

"WHAT…Lelouch vi Britannia?"

Jeremiah demanded instantly recognizing the name as did Villetta.

"Wait isn't that the name of Lady Marianna's son that had been declared dead during the war between Japan and Britannia."

"Yes and he has been hiding in the Ashford Academy under an assumed name, but before the war began he and Lady Sasami had met one another."

"So Sasami and Prince Lelouch know one another, but if Lady Marianne's son is alive and assuming her daughter is as well why haven't they returned to the royal family?"

Villetta asked while Jeremiah after giving it some thought figured out the likely reason for it.

"It's because of Lady Marianne's assassination and their treatment when the young prince confronted his father…had they returned they likely would have been used as political tools or at some later point could have been killed."

"I see so for their own safety they went into hiding with the Ashford Family."

"More than likely, but this only means we must find out who Zero is so this matter can be settled quickly and effectively before the conflict widens." Jeremiah said while D3 nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Later that day as the sun was beginning to set Lelouch finally returned to his room to find C.C waiting there for him taking a moment to cast a glance at the green-haired immortal. The pizza loving immortal didn't say a word for two whole minutes as she quietly watched the former prince walk to his desk and take a seat.<p>

"So I trust the reunion went well?"

Lelouch didn't say a word.

"But your powers…do you have them under control?"

Finally the prince spoke.

"Yes and I am far stronger than even I had thought…I have all but won my war against Britannia."

"Oh?"

"In fact I already have my next moves planned out and this time I will crush Britannia completely for the sake of Nunnally and Sasami."

"So what's your next move then?"

"Wait until later tonight!"

Lelouch said as he reached into the bottom of the gift bag he had and brought out a brand new box of black trash bags he had purchased before returning to the academy.

Later that night a quarter pass midnight at the Pendragon Royal Bank of Britannia located in the homeland near the capital which was one of Britannia largest and more well established banks not to mention the most heavily guarded. So much so that there were no cameras kept inside the vault where all of the currency kept for use by the tellers and other financial related uses for the bank since security was extremely tight and all money removed was done under strict observation of another teller and a security guard after the vault was opened by the Bank's manger who was the only one able to open it due to the advance biometrics lock on it.

But while things outside the vault proceeded normally for the overnight security guards, but inside the vault itself Lelouch reappeared suddenly with a fist full of black trash bags in hand and C.C. alongside him. The immortal girl was dressed head to toe in a full body black spandex body suit with a mask that concealed her hair and face while Lelouch was dressed in his Zero suit complete with the mask and cape.

"Why are you dressed as Zero for this?"

"To send a message."

Casting a playful wink at him C.C. looked down at herself and jokingly stated.

"So you just want to see my body in spandex, no? And I believed that you hadn't hormones!"

"Do you want your pizza fund or not?"

Lelouch said after shaking his head feeling slightly annoyed.

"You are just so full of yourself."

"I may be full of myself, but at least I can back it"

After that comment the young girl looked around prompting her to inquire.

"So where are we?" C.C. asked.

"The Pendragon Royal Bank of Britannia located a short distance away from the Royal Palace."

"We're at the capital?"

"That's right…come on take a bag and start emptying this room."

Without needing further motivation C.C. took a bag and began stuffing it with as much one thousand pounds in Bank of Britannia banknotes and one hundred banknotes she could stuff into the bag while Lelouch was acting like a shopper at a all you can get clearance special and cleaning off the shelves where stacks of fresh banknotes were resting and then using his superhuman strength to break into other containers and sealed shelves to get to their contents contained within.

The duo spent at least an easy whole hour stuffing every bag they brought filling it with all of the money they could get their hands on. Once they were done Lelouch and C.C. quietly teleported away, but not before the former prince left behind a carefully made note hanging from the ceiling in front of the vault door so whoever opens it would see it.

* * *

><p>The morning came and the manger of the bank flanked by two security guards approached the vault to bring the tellers out their drawers before opening their doors for the day, but nothing could prepare them for the shock of what waited for them on the inside when the vault door opened and inside the vault was virtually cleaned out at first glance.<p>

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME HAPPENED?"

The Bank managed shouted as he freaked at the sight of an empty vault. One of the guards noticed the note hanging a few feet in front of them suspended from a ceiling on a string that was attached to it.

"Sir…there is a note."

The panicked manger took the note reading it.

_Thanks for the donations to the fund for deposing Emperor Charles, Zero_

"CALL THE POLICE!"

A few hours later as the police quarantined the area while an investigation time was combing the vault for any physical evidence they could use to identify the person who had broken in searching for hair samples or even finger prints, but while they were conducting their investigation two figures entered the vault causing the investigators to pause for a moment.

The first one was a rather tall man with long black hair, his left eye sewn shut wearing a white and gold cloak following by a woman who appeared younger than him wearing a similar uniform except her cloak was gold and purple with a gun holster for a pistol kept on her right hip. She had Pale blonde, but with oddly pale green undertones, and steel-bluish eyes.

The investigators were able to drop what they were doing to properly salute and welcome them, but a gesture from the man stopped them.

"Carry on with your investigation, don't mind us."

Bismarck Waldstein the Knight of One commanded as the investigators promptly carried on with their work while the Knight of One was followed by the Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram.

"All the money gone, but no sign of forced entry…nothing valuable is left."

Nonette commented glancing around the ransacked room.

"True, but we might still have something."

"What do you mean sir?"

"Let me show you…as you know this bank is controlled by the royal family specifically the Emperor correct?"

"Yes that is right sir."

"But unknown to even the bank manager there is a series of hidden cameras inside the vault that can only be accessed by certain authorized individuals meant to check the video footage to ensure no one was secretly stealing money out of this vault."

"I see so we're going to check the footage then."

"Yes that is correct I have attained the necessary access code and key card to allow us entrance into the hidden room where all of the video footage recorded in this room is stored."

The two made their way to the back of the vault where they came across a blank black wall with Bismarck taking out a keycard from his coat and running it along the left side of the wall close to the edge until the card went over a concealed sensor reading the card triggering the hidden door to open. Inside the small hidden room was a small group of ten-inch monitors seated on a shelf next to one another with seven different terminals with hard drives recording hours of footage up to a two year period for the bank's vault security.

Pulling out a keyboard Bismarck began bringing up last night's footage and keep rewinding until he came across the sudden appearance of two individuals who shouldn't have been inside the vault. One of them was no doubt Zero judging by his attire while the other was a young woman judging by her figure dressed in black.

"From what the news reports showed that is Zero…or at least someone dressed like him." Nonette pointed out.

"Yes, but right now there is no explanation as to how Zero broke in and bypassed all security without leaving a trace behind. That is why the Emperor wants you to head to Area 11 to learn everything they have found out about Zero so far and see if you can't help in their investigation to arrest him. To assist you I am also dispatching the Knight of Twelve to Area 11 as well."

"Monica I thought she was assisting Luciano in elimination of the Middle Eastern Federation military remnants?"

"The presence of two Knights of the Round is hardly needed for such a mop up operation although we had reason to believe the remnants were being supported by the E.U. discreetly, so it was believed they had new weapons and an even larger force that could have lead to considerable difficulties for the new government we have finished putting into place for Area 18. Besides I am sure you know that Monica has been having a very difficult time working with the Knight of Ten."

"Up to his usual stunts I assume my lord?"

"(Sigh)…Indeed."

Bismarck admitted with a heavy sigh as both Knights knew how volatile the Knight of Ten was…in fact they had lost one of their own members due to Luciano Bradley's behavior. Not wishing to lose any more members Bismarck used today's incident as a convenient excuse to reassign Monica Kruszewski thus ensuring they wouldn't lose her while working with Luciano.

"Anyway she should be arriving in Area 11 within the next few days, but I decided to allow her to have a day to herself to unwind from having to deal with Luciano so…"

"I understand."

"Good, but while you are there please extend my greetings to the princesses when you see them."

A grin appeared on Nonette's face as she added.

"I'll be sure to do that sir."

* * *

><p>The following afternoon back in Area 11 at the Ashford Academy, Lelouch was walking to his next class, but upon realizing his next class was physical education he decided to skip out on that class and began making his way over to the clubhouse. Unfortunately Sasami spotted him and approached grabbing his arm.<p>

"Where are you going Lelouch?"

"I am going back to my room."

"But we have physical education together so come on!"

The young princess said sweetly as she dragged Lelouch off to physical education much to the young man's annoyance, but he found himself unable to object to Sasami.

A short time later the two students arrived with Rivalz, Shirley, Washu, Suzaku and Nina surprised that Lelouch had shown up, but when they saw Sasami with him it was likely that the girl had dragged him to physical Ed. The two had already changed into proper attire as the class was waiting for their Gym Teacher to show up, but after waiting for five minutes everything began to wonder if class was going to be cancelled…however one of the other teachers showed up followed by another woman who Suzaku and Lelouch recognized her as did Sasami and Washu who couldn't help but hide their shock.

"Class we have a new gym teacher today say hello to Mrs. Mihoshi Kuramitsu."

_THAT WOMAN…a teacher…no it's a sick joke it just has to be! _

Washu thought as the fact alone Mihoshi was here as a teacher of all things caused her mind to come to a sudden halt.

"Hi everybody!"

_Oh no it's the accident queen! _

Both Suzaku and Lelouch thought they were dreading what was likely to come with accident prone Mihoshi as their gym teacher.

_Why is Mihoshi here? _

Sasami was thinking as she was trying to deduce the reason for Mihoshi being all the way out here, but the answer came simply when the princess recalled a message she had received from her grandmother Seto about…in regards to assigning them someone else at the school to help them with security and to not only watch over them, but Lelouch as well.

Of course she didn't mention who she had in mind.

_Oh damn you Seto you are just doing this to have some fun aren't you. _

Washu bitterly thought while wondering if this day couldn't any worse.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside Washu's lab as if karma was answering her call a certain someone suddenly appeared inside her lab sweeping the metal floors with a broom she had in her hands. She was dressed in a blue dress with a white apron on with blonde hair tied in a pig-tail with blue eyes appearing almost identical to her daughter.<p>

Mitoto Kuramitsu of the Galaxy Police and well known for ending up in places where people would last expect her to be in was cleaning the floors in Washu's lab completely unaware of her current location. As the Kuramitsu cleaned the floors of the lab she heard a noise that drew her attention to a large ring-shaped machine where floating in the center was a black sphere-shaped egg.

"Oh it's an egg!"

Mitoto said as she walked up to the egg inspecting it.

"Oh dear you shouldn't be here you need to be somewhere nice and warm."

The cleaning lady took the egg and began to leave the lab while passing through one of her hyperspace doorways heading to another random location…Mitoto exited in a large and spacious bedroom where she felt the warm rays of the sun shining in realizing this place was ideal for the egg. Finding a nice spot on a large queen size bed the woman tucked the egg under some blankets to ensure the egg would be kept warm before contently leaving the room…after taking ten minutes to clean the entire room leaving it spotless.

* * *

><p>Back in physical education class after overseeing a game of dodge ball Mihoshi observed that most of her class boys and some girls alike was either fainted trying to cover up a nose bleed or a small few were trying to avoid looking at her. Taking a moment to look down at hers shirt when Mihoshi felt a draft on her chest and she realized that she was exposed<p>

Lelouch preformed a face palm while he and Suzaku avoided looking at the woman when the incident happened, but then two capitalized on the situation along with Washu and Sasami using the opportunity to take out most of the opposing team who were either fainted or conveniently distracted by Mihoshi's…ahem…assets.

"How that woman has survived for this long is mind boggling."

Lelouch commented while Sasami shook her head.

"With her luck?"

"Her luck? Fools, women and children's luck…Mrs. Kuramitsu seems to have the luck of the three combined."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at that moment on Jurai sitting out at a small table on a balcony overlooking the beautiful landscape Ayeka and Ryoko were having tea together while enjoying the peace and quiet that had befallen the planet with Princess Seto having Mihoshi sent to Earth to act as an agent on their behalf to not only help in the investigation, but to help keep an eye on Lelouch and Sasami.<p>

"Well Princess it's nice and quiet for a change no property destruction and no accidents what so ever." Ryoko said with a smile while taking a sip from her cup.

"I do worry for Sasami, Washu, Lelouch, Suzaku and Nunnally those poor souls will have to deal with her."

"Nah I wouldn't worry they'll survive."

"I was actually referring more towards the school since Washu and Sasami will likely have to clean up things given Mihoshi's usual luck."

Ryoko shrugged her shoulders before agreeing by saying.

"Point taken, but for us let's not worry about what will happen and lets enjoy the peace and quiet we'll have until the accident queen comes back."

"(Sigh)…I can't argue with that."

* * *

><p>Back on Earth more specifically at the Stadtfeld residence Kallen Stadtfeld or preferably known as Kallen Kouzuki had returned home from school walking up the stairs heading for her own room to enjoy the rest of the day lying in bed not because she was worn out from school, but playing the role of a sick and weak girl was taking its toll on her.<p>

Her afternoon looked all the more better when she managed to evade both her mother and her stepmother who she assumed were doing something, but either way she didn't care as long as no one bothered her. Once inside her room she tossed her school bag to the side and made her way towards the bed while her mind was trying to think on a few subjects she had on her mind among them was where did Zero disappear to and tomorrow would be the cross-dressers ball.

The good thing she could expect tomorrow from that ball was to see Lelouch in drag which should be pretty damn funny she thought and something defiantly worth going to school for. However her mind drifted again to Zero and wondered where the masked man had gone to after the unusual events that happened in the Saitama ghetto over a week ago. She couldn't quite believe the rumors of what had happened and neither did anyone else who did hear about the incident, which was all the more reason she and her fellow resistance members Ohgi and her wanted to find Zero.

As Kallen reached her bed the woman fell forward and buried her face in her pillow, but it was then she felt something that shouldn't be there that was left on her bed. Sitting up for a moment the redhead girl moved some blankets where she discovered a black egg-like object that had been planted there. Not recalling owning anything like she was wondering was this some kind of surprise gift someone left her or what exactly, but as she continued to examine it the egg began shaking before cracks began to appear on the sides.

In one sudden moment the egg burst open revealing an odd crimson coloration furry rabbit foot with a bit of gray-steel cover its toes and bright tints of gold on the rest of its fur.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Kallen managed to hold the egg as the rest of it shattered revealing a newborn cabbit. Straighten out the way she was holding the little furry creature it opened its yellow eyes and looked up at the high-school student with something of a smile on its face.

"Meow?"

"What exactly are you?"

* * *

><p>AN: Kallen gets a new pet and Lelouch has all of the money he'll need to get his organized military force off the ground now…all he needs is man power to assist him so he can operate more efficiently. Coming up next chapter the cross-dressers' ball and Lelouch and Sasami's first date with Monica appearing next chapter.

Thank you all for the reviews and see you next week.

On a side note I have a new poll up at my profile for my KH fanfic, but the poll for the pairings for my upcoming future crossover project is still up and active in my Code Geass R&D forum along with my other posted project including a new one I am also considering doing as something of a trial run.


	10. Chapter 10 The crossdressing festival

A/N: Wow I am impressed by the feedback I have gotten on this chapter; so much so that I figured hell I'll post the next chapter a few days early.

Tragically I am afraid this chapter won't be too exciting…in terms of battle at least, but I hope to make up for it and the chapter that follows will introduce events at the hotel and then during chapter 12 The Black Knights and Zero will appear.

This was easily one of my favorite chapters to write…this…next to Chapter 14 lol. But trust me; it is a chapter worth reading especially the hot springs scene. After all this wouldn't be a Tenchi Muyo crossover if I didn't include a hot spring's scene, besides just about every Tenchi-related show and OVA that I know of had a hot springs scene and it would be a crime against humanity if I didn't include one for this story.

With that being said it's a chapter to look forward to…especially with Nonette and Monica involved *laughs evilly*

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The cross-dressing festival

The following day at the Ashford Academy, Kallen arrived at the student council clubhouse to take part in one Milly's odd school events the cross-dressing festival with the half-Britannian and Japanese school girl having been told in advance to come dressed as a boy. Although while she did fine the whole idea odd and quite bizarre there was a plus side to all of this…at the very least during the festival she could dump the weak and sickly little girl personality for a short time at most which seemed quite appealing to her.

For choice of attire for the event Kallen went dressed as a high-school delinquent wearing a black jacket, matching pants and a red jacket with a white headband tried around her forehead. Upon entering the room with everyone else she found everyone else minus the boys was already present.

Milly was dressed as a swashbuckler complete with a sword while Shirley had come dressed as a police officer, Sayoko was not so surprisingly dressed as a butler complete with a mustache…however she did keep her maid hat on. Nina change over to a male for this event was an English schoolboy which seemed simple enough and Nunnally dressed up like a regular boy wearing her brother's clothes and having her hair tied up to look more masculine while Sasami's own choice of attire was interesting she came dressed as an anime character. The Jurai Princess was dressed in a blue version of the uniform worn by Utena Tenjou from the series Revolutionary Girl Utena holding a rose in one hand.

But Washu's attire was something that surprised Kallen and even Milly. The self-proclaimed genius of the universe came dressed in an outfit which quietly Sasami found oddly befitting what a male opposite of her might have been like. Washu came dressed as a mad scientist complete with the crazy hair-do which was stereotypical for most of them, a white lab coat and everything.

"So this is the cross-dressing festival?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah it was such a hit last year that we're doing it again."

Milly explained while Nunnally happily exclaimed.

"It's fun to dress up as a boy!"

"I guess its ok for girls, but I mean guys wearing skirts?"

"They complain a bit, but you can tell they really like it." Sayoko explained while Nina added more.

"Last year we actually had three people that came out after this."

"Well one of them was our home economics teacher so that doesn't really count does it?"

Shirley explained while Washu was so far delighted by the whole idea behind this festival.

"I have a feeling we're going to have a lot of fun this year."

"But right now all we need are Lelouch, Suzaku and Rivalz to join in." Kallen mentioned as she was curious as to what those three were going to be dressed up as.

"Speaking of whom!"

Milly began as she went to the back and began calling for the three boys from behind the door.

"Lelouch are you finished getting dress yet?"

"No problem we're opening the door now."

Suzaku called as he had finished changing into a pink sailor school girl uniform.

"NO WAIT, don't open it!" Lelouch demanded.

"Why not you're dressed aren't you?"

"I have to prepare myself to be seen in lace."

Lelouch said trying to mentally prepare himself for what was to come.

"You don't need to be shy Lelouch I think you look lovely!"

"Idiot, watch your compliments!"

"Suzaku aren't you embarrassed at all?"

Rivalz asked as his choice of attire for the event was to dress up as a busty maid.

"Huh…well…maybe a little…it is kinda drafty down here."

Suzaku replied while lifting up his skirt a little before the former prince stopped him.

"STOP THAT it's indecent!"

"Indecent? I am a guy remember?"

"Either way, just don't lift up your whatever!"

"Hello do you guys need help in there?" Milly called out from the other side of the door.

"Madam President what are you saying?"

Shirley said corned for the sake of modesty for the men.

"Girls clothes can be a pain to put on."

"I can help out too." Washu said playfully.

"I am coming in!" Milly called as she opened the door.

"NO WAIT!"

Lelouch shouted, but it was too late as everyone from the other room came in and saw Lelouch's outfit. Their shocked washed over the women who had just entered the room as Sasami found herself blushing at the young man's appearance. For his choice of attire for today's event Lelouch was dressed as a proper lady with a black and white ballroom gown complete with a black wig to give him longer hair.

"He's…gorgeous." Milly commented.

"Hee hee…Lulu I never realized you could be so sexy!" Washu said with a smirk.

"I just lost all of my self-confidence as a woman." Milly remarked jokingly.

"You see they all think you are lovely!"

"SHUT UP…how can you just gush like that?"

Lelouch snapped while Sasami calmly walked up to Lelouch taking his right arm under hers.

"Calm down"

Sasami said while Rivalz threw in a comment of his own.

"Come on Lelouch lighten up, I think ruffles does something for you."

"CAN IT!"

"What a waste he is such a beauty."

Milly commented while Lelouch's annoyance grew until a certain pink-eyed female stepped in.

"Now Lelouch no need to get angry…I would like you to accompany me."

"It's too bad I can't see how pretty my brother looks."

Nunnally remarked as a joke, but it ended up killing the mood in the room as everyone looked at her.

"Huh what's wrong?"

"I am sorry Nana…but-" Shirley began, but Milly interrupted.

"AND WE SAID RESET!"

"Is that another magic spell?" Rivalz asked.

"Oh darn me I forgot the whole purpose of the cross-dressing festival. The point of the cross-dressing festival isn't about how you look on the outside, but about crossing over on the inside."

Milly explained before she began imitating a more masculine voice to demonstrate.

"So Lelouch isn't that right?"

"Uh…oh…"

Lelouch began before he attempted to imitate a feminine voice, but he wasn't very good at it sadly.

"You are quite right madam president."

Soon Shirley and then Kallen tried to follow suit with the girls trying their own hand at acting like boys, but so far Shirley and Kallen have so far done the best male voice imitations out of the others in the group.

"Kallen would you like to join me on the ball field?"

"Uh sure we could play some catch and get sweaty."

"You're good at this Kallen!"

Suzaku said while giving probably the best imitation at a female voice himself among the males so far.

"And you are right at home in a sailor suit!" Kallen remarked jokingly.

"Thanks I wore one for talent night in the army."

"Wow that's great…" Nunnally began, but soon realized she wasn't acting the part. "Uh…I mean radical dudes."

Washu began snickering before she joined in on the act.

"Genius this party is an excellent idea Mr. President!"

"Why thank you very much Doctor!"

"Would you like me to serve you your tea Miss Luluko?" Sayoko said doing a male impersonation herself.

"Luluko?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes in Japan it's quite common to have ko at the end of her name."

"Oh!" Rivalz began before Nina pointed out not even attempting to take part.

"Now that you mention it you have it too Sayoko!"

"Exactly!" Sayoko replied.

"Hey Luluko I can't hide it any longer I love you let me look in your eyes!"

Milly said as she stood in front of Lelouch putting a finger to his chin.

"HEY HOLD ON I LOVE LULUKO TOO!"

Shirley shouted while keeping her manly voice.

"Let me in on this!"

Rivalz said before joining in on the action with his own female voice.

"Madam President I have always had the hots for you."

"Will you all just stop this?" Lelouch demanded.

"You are quite popular Luluko!" Kallen said slyly.

"Kallen are you after Luluko too?" Shirley demanded.

"Get real who would want a dog like her!"

"How cruel!"

Suzaku said playing his part to frighteningly good perfection complete with teary eyes something that was beginning to bother Nina.

"To call her a dog like that!"

"Why are you all so good at this?"

"Wait I love Luluko…I shall defend her honor and challenge you to a duel Kallen!"

Sasami said playing her own role in the lover's struggle.

"WHAT!"

"We're going to settle this once and for all Luluko…do you love me, Shirley, Sasami or Kallen?"

"Leave me out of this!" Kallen demanded.

"How scandalous seducing four lovers at once!"

Suzaku said playing the part while on the inside he was laughing at Lelouch for the situation he was in.

"WOULD YOU ALL CHILL OUT?" Lelouch snapped.

"Hey, no turning back into a boy." Milly cautioned quietly while Nunnally added.

"Keep it girly Lelouch."

"Forget these dogs Luluko and just come with me I'll take you out on a night you won't forget!"

Washu said in a manly voice before she began chuckling.

"(GASP)…five lovers!" Suzaku said all teary eyed.

"You're a real dog Luluko!" Kallen said rubbing it in.

"No…I…I can't…take it anymore!"

Lelouch wailed as he fell back passing out.

"Wow I guess being a girl was too much for him."

Washu said while poking at him.

"We better get him off the floor I don't think he'll be waking up for awhile."

Suzaku said as he picked up Lelouch after attempting to wake the young man.

"Here Suzaku I'll take him."

Sasami said as she carried Lelouch off to his room on her back leaving the young man to rejoin the party. Shirley was blushing wildly seeing the blue haired maiden carrying her love interest away, but her attention was redirected to a new comer to the festival.

"Hi everybody sorry I am late!"

Mihoshi declared as she arrived dressed as a navy admiral complete with a real razor sharp ceremonial sword.

_Oh no!_

Washu thought knowing there would be likely mess she'll cause that she'll have to clean up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another part of the club house…Sasami laid Luluko on his bed looking down at him with a grin before she knelt down whispering something into his ear.<p>

"I know you are faking it."

Suddenly she began tickling the young man causing him to begin laughing before telling the maiden in his room.

"Ok…ok…Sasami…I give up…you got me."

The young man said in-between laughs.

"I was almost fooled you know, but you got to try better than that."

"Sorry I just could handle the pressure anymore."

"I think they were kinda pushing pretty hard on you, but you don't have to say who you really like ok."

"Thank you Sasami I really appreciate that."

Lelouch said with a rare warm smile from him, but inside his own mind as he looked up into the pink melon eyes of the girl standing at his bedside.

_But if I had to choose it would be you. _

The logical part of his mind was surprised by the train of thought as a conflict began to be waged between his heart and mind at that moment. The common ground reached was that Sasami was now an added source of inspiration and drive for Lelouch to carry out his plan to crush Britannia so completely that it could never threaten his sister again while at the same time remake the world into a gentler place for Nunnally.

But that didn't mean there wasn't a place for Sasami in the world he intended to create.

In his mind's eye he envisioned Sasami by his side with Nunnally as his younger sister's new sister-in-law.

_It's foolish to think so far ahead, besides does she share the same feelings? _

That was the response his mind gave, but yet his own heart refused to dismiss the idea.

A moment later a comprise was reached between the heart and mind of the young man as it was decided that Lelouch would let time tell if the relationship between them was meant and ready to proceed to the next step beyond friends. But one thing was for certain the former prince had no intention of loosing Sasami ever again.

During his mental conflict with his own heart Sasami looked into the young man's eyes after telling him he didn't have to answer the question Milly was trying to force upon the young man. Although she hadn't received a response except a thank you from Lelouch, but looking at him as the former prince looked into her eyes gave her the answer she needed.

_So it's me you love isn't it? _

It was strange to the young princess from Jurai since it has been barely a week since she had returned to Earth reuniting with Lelouch, Nunnally and Suzaku, but yet she found herself wanting to spend most of her own time with the young man before her. In fact, being in his room standing next to him while he lay on his bed was causing her heart to start racing and a light flush to appear on her cheeks.

_Why am I feeling like this? This doesn't happen to me? _

As the princess thought the matter over she recalled the time when she had declared she was in love with Tenchi, but after she was forcibility removed from Earth and separated from Lelouch and the others she gradually began to realize her feelings for the boy weren't quite as strong or deep as she had first thought. Granted she loves Tenchi as a family relative, but just not in the same way as Ayeka and Ryoko do.

Yet it was different with Lelouch in a way she was now having difficulty explaining it…even to herself.

Was it love she felt for the young man before her. He is so different from herself and Tenchi, but yet she wondered if that is what was drawing her to him.

"Say Lelouch why don't we both change into something more true to our correct genders and spend the rest of the afternoon together?"

A smile appeared on the young man's face as he coyly added.

"You mean give everyone the slip and go somewhere else?"

Sasami only smiled warmly at the remark.

"Alright…I'll meet you out back in five minutes."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile around the same time at the Tokyo Settlement Government Bureau Building; Cornelia li Britannia was making her way to her office, but when she passed her secretary as she sat at her desk near her door the middle-aged woman called out to the Viceroy.<p>

"Viceroy Cornelia you have a visitor!"

"Where is the visitor?"

Cornelia demanded not seeing anyone in the waiting room.

"I am sorry milady, but she has already gone into your office I tried to…"

The secretary tried to explain, but the Viceroy was hardly in the mood for excuses.

"All visitors are to wait outside my office!"

Cornelia began snapping as she stormed into her office to confront her visitor. Once inside she started to shout at her rude visitor.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY-"

Cornelia suddenly stopped dead mid-sentence when she saw her visitor.

"Hello Viceroy Cornelia…it's been some time hasn't it?"

Nonette Enneagram said calmly sitting at Cornelia's desk.

"…"

Cornelia was momentarily at a loss for words after realizing she had been shouting at a member of the Knights of the Round, but worse yet it was one of the very few people she feared.

"Please…forgive…me Nonette I didn't…"

"I do apologize for not properly announcing my arrival in Area 11, but I am here on direct orders from the Emperor to see you regarding Zero."

"Zero, but why we haven't heard from him in over a week?"

"Well…take a look at this."

Nonette explained as she brought out a copy of the security footage she brought with her to show the Viceroy. The Knights of the Round member moved out of Cornelia's chair and gestured for her to watch it from her own computer on top of her desk. The Viceroy did as she was instructed and began playing the footage…she was shocked when she saw Zero appear on the screen along with another unknown accomplice.

"Where did this come from what bank is he robbing?"

"It's from a hidden camera inside the vault within The Pendragon Royal Bank of Britannia!"

Cornelia was stunned by the identity of the bank Zero was robbing.

"The most heavily guarded bank within the homeland?"

"The same" Nonette replied. "I'll be honest I was surprised too when I found out about it, but I was at the scene where it happened…the vault was cleaned out and not a single trace of forced entry was found."

"But that can't be possible?"

"Lord Bismarck was very through when he investigated the robbery when local investigations failed to turn up anything solid."

"Then my father sent you here then?"

"Zero was clearly involved in this robbery so the Emperor dispatched me to Area 11 to aid you in capturing Zero dead or alive. Right now that masked man has stolen enough money to buy up more than enough weapons and supplies to wage a full scale war in Area 11. I want anything you have on Zero in my possession as soon as possible please."

"Yes of course, but in regards to our last known encounter with Zero."

"You mean the Saitama ghetto incident where a very large section of the ghetto was completely wiped out?"

"How…how did you know about that I hadn't submitted the incident report to the homeland yet?"

"We found out from Prince Schneizel who received data in regards to the incident since you had members of the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps, specifically the unknown weapon Zero had used which has scientists baffled as to how Zero was able to get his hands on such a weapon aside from the fact that to date no country has been able to produce such a weapon possessing such destructive capabilities." Nonette explained

"…"

Cornelia didn't know how to response, but Nonette smiled and replied.

"Don't worry given the unusual circumstances surrounding this incident it is understandable you have withheld submitting the report since anyone else who might have seen it might have thought you made the whole thing up."

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing Viceroy I am here to assist you capture Zero or at the very least learn his secrets behind how he broke into one of our most heavily guarded banks and wiped out most of the Saitama Ghetto."

"I suppose given the situation the assistance will be welcomed."

"It will be nice working together."

The Knight of Round member said with a cheerful smile on her face before adding.

"...And...you have already popped the cherry of your dear knight right?"

Cornelia's face began twitching at the last comment all the while knowing that was going to first of major headaches for her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile around the same time in another part of the country, specifically closer to Mt. Fuji, standing in the middle of Lake Kawaguchi where the convention centre hotel stood with the staff preparing for the upcoming yearly Sakuradite distribution conference which would be expecting representatives from various Sakuradite producers and related companies would be arriving to take part in the meeting.<p>

Inside the basement of the structure specifically near the large motors used to operate and run the elevators within the hotel a large man in red and black robes wearing an unusual hat bearing a unique seal upon it entered the room with a sealed canister in hand. The man grinned as he knelt down before slipping the canister into an inter-dimensional pocket he created below one of the large motors that handled one of the hotel's elevators to ensure no one could find it.

"Now my creation you will rest here safely and quietly until the time comes which should be in a few days if the JLF proceed as they have planned."

Later that afternoon Lelouch and Sasami having a change in wardrobe escaped school grounds and made their way to the park to send the afternoon together. The two walked side by side through the park as they were approaching a large white marble water fountain they were engaged in a conversation.

"So long how has Milly been holding events like those?" Sasami asked.

"For quite awhile really, but I do sometimes wish she should tone them down a little."

"I think it's a part of who she is so I wouldn't get your hopes up."

The blue haired princess replied with a chuckle.

"I guess you have a point…but I suppose her idea for parties and fun events is something she likely inherited from her grandfather. From what I remember her grandfather Ruben Ashford was known for his parties among the nobility."

"So it's a family trait?"

"I think so, but I think it skipped a generation with Milly's parents."

"Is that so?"

"One could say her parents are the exact opposite of her."

Lelouch said as Sasami noticed the hint of venom in his voice. Although he hadn't seen Mr. and Mrs. Ashford as of late which he didn't mind at all since they lived up to every fear he had of the Ashford Family who viewed their daughter as nothing more than an asset…something to be used as a means to restore their lost nobility by marrying her off to a nobleman of higher rank like something to be traded.

In a similar fashion they viewed Nunnally and Lelouch as nothing more than liability insurance as a just in case measure of protection from the politics of Area 11.

"They treat their daughter like an object, something they can give away to ensure the return of their lost status as the members of nobility."

"Then the marriage interviews I have heard about surrounding Milly…"

Sasami said understanding the reason for the dark venomous tone his voice had taken.

"Yes although Milly has managed to remain free up to now I can't really guess how much longer she'll remain that way."

"That is terrible…the poor woman. I think I understand why she acts as she does…she greatly values the limited freedom she has now doesn't she?"

"Yes that's it exactly…I agree completely…she can come off as odd, but that's Milly for you."

The two decided to take a break at the fountain as the two sat on the side of the large stone fountain while watching some of the water pouring from the top creating ripples the two observed for a short time before resuming their conversation under a different subject.

"So Lelouch do you have plans for the future?"

"That is a difficult question, but as you may have realized there are very few paths Nunnally and I can take. The Ashford Family is only sheltering us for now, but how long would that last…if our true identities are exposed then we'll likely be abandoned by everyone and then likely end up as political tools or worse casualties of royal ambition."

"I see…"

Sasami said sadly wishing she could do something about it, but the fact that Earth was still a developing world didn't help her.

"I wish there was something I could do."

"I appreciate the support Sasami I really do, but the only way Nunnally and I could have a future is to be completely free from Britannia and the Royal Family and the only way that could happen is if Britannia is destroyed."

"It's usually a terrible thing to wish something like that on a country, but in Britannia's case."

"I know what you mean."

Lelouch said as he took a deep breath before he drew out a mini-travel chess board with him complete with tiny magnetic pieces out from inside his school uniform coat.

"But I am feeling depressed from talking about this subject so how about a game?"

"I would be delighted."

The princess of Jurai replied as she watched Lelouch set up the tiny board between them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile floating behind the moon staying safely out of view of anything from Earth or floating around in orbit of the planet the Mikagami was holding a stationary position in the moon's orbit while Lady Seto was tending to daily matters such as looking over reports of recent events. Ever since the attack on Galaxy Police HQ pirate attacks in the galaxy are at an all time high and the number of raids and attacks on planets and ships have never been at such high numbers for the past one hundred years.<p>

It didn't improve the devil princess's mood when among those reports she saw news of Tarant Shrank attacking military outposts and bases of the Galaxy Army killing everyone stationed there and taking everything of value further weakening the galaxy as a whole and diminishing its ability to fend off the growing number of pirates' attacks.

Of course she hadn't even looked over reports of other Galaxy police outposts and space stations that had been attacked in the past few days alone, but the devil princess knew it was safe to assume Tarant is likely behind those attacks as well. It was almost as if after almost of ten years of work putting the pirates in their place had suddenly reserved as the pirates were now fighting back with a vengeance and Tarant Shank was leading them at the head of his own established the Shank Pirate Guild which now according to recent reports was slowly being built up over the course of seven years in secret keeping to small time crimes while trying to stay off the radar to avoid any real notice until its leader was ready to reemerge.

What was worse yet was that Tarant now had access to the same technology that spawned Ryo-Ohki and Ryoko and the pirate was using it in his bid to gain supremacy over the Galaxy Police and those with ties to it.

"Can't this week get any worse?" Seto commented to herself.

"Lady Seto…a message from Minaho is waiting for you."

A robed female attendant to the devil princess said while bowing her head respectfully.

"I see well maybe she might have some news that could lift my spirits a little."

A moment later Minaho's face appeared on the screen maintaining a neutral expression while she gave her report.

"Lady Seto I researched Lelouch vi Britannia's background as you have commanded and I have found some interesting items to note."

"Proceed."

"Yes…according to the file regarding the investigation into the murder of his mother it seems the investigation was abruptly ended by order of the Emperor of Britannia which included the final reports of the investigating stating that terrorists had been responsible for carrying out the assassination, but there is no record of the assassins being caught or any indication pointing to how investigators could have come to this conclusion."

"A lack of evidence and the investigation was called off by her husband the Emperor no less."

"Indeed, but I have also found that according to a testimony from her head of security Lady Cornelia li Britannia she was ordered to withdraw her royal guard and lower the security around the villa by Lady Marianne herself."

"Oh…now why would she do a thing like that?"

"I am not certain, but according to her testimony the victim didn't give a reason why."

"Could Cornelia may have orchestrated the assassination?"

"It didn't seem likely since Cornelia herself headed the investigation and had tried fruitlessly to find the culprit until the Emperor shut down the investigation after an independent investigation carried out by members of the Emperor's Royal Guard delivered the final report."

"I see so someone didn't want Cornelia or anyone else poking around…was there anything else?"

"Well the only other information I found that Prime Minster Schneizel el Britannia was responsible for transporting her body out and no known autopsy was conducted."

"Under whose orders?"

"The Emperor's."

"I see, so it appears that the Emperor himself might have ordered it?"

"It's possible given the evidence here."

"I see…let me know if you learn anything else."

"I shall Princess Seto, but there is something else…it's not related to Lelouch, but to Zero."

"Go on."

"Earlier today a member of the Emperor's elite protectors the Knights of the Round arrived in Area 11 her mission is to assist the Viceroy in tracking down and arresting Zero."

"Has something happened?"

Seto inquired casually knowing it was likely something had happened related to Zero to push for someone from the highest ranks of the Empire to be sent to Area 11.

"They are being secretive about it, but according to information I uncovered Britannia's most heavily guarded bank the Pendragon Royal Bank of Britannia was robbed by Zero. They have recorded evidence of him doing it. However he disappeared likely he teleported into the vault and then back out once he was done."

"So he has lowered himself to bank robbing." Kanemitsu Hirata commented.

"No…this but a prelude to something else Zero has in mind."

Seto snapped with a serious tone in her voice.

"He's going to start his campaign against Britannia and its going to be BIG."

The Devil Princess was certain Zero was about to make his move and the robbery was only for him to have the resources he would need to carry out his plans.

* * *

><p>AN: next chapter part 2 of Sasami's date with Lelouch, but of course Milly and others become involved…however their saving grace will come surprisingly in the form of Monica who will appear next chapter.

Also in concern to my choice of members for Lelouch's harem I went through quite the list of female characters from those who played a large role in the series to the other characters which include Meeya, Sophie, Anya, Sayoko and even Cecile including a long list of others (which is about almost every named female character that has appeared in the series). Cecile I was really tempted to do, but I didn't go forward with the idea since I couldn't figure out a plausible way of having them meet and fall in love among other things which I think would be required since I can't exactly throw two people together in a story. Tianzi is out of the question because she is far too young and not to mention other reasons which I shall not say to avoid spoiling the story.

Anyway by the time of the chapter following 15 things will begin picking up as the Black Knights will grow in strength and power and things between Sasami and Lelouch will no doubt grow, but Lelouch will soon notice the other women in his life fighting for his heart.

Thanks once again for the reviews and look forward to the next chapter especially the chapters that follow after it.


	11. Chapter 11 Prelude to Zero

A/N: Oh hell I'll be extra nice this week…a double update. Here we get to meet Monica and the rest of Lelouch's date with Sasami. Please enjoy and thank you all once again for the reviews.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Prelude to Zero

Late that afternoon making her way through the Omotesando Mall within the Tokyo Concession Area trying to enjoy her day off after discreetly arriving in Area 11 was an incognito Knight of Twelve Monica Kruszewski dressed as a civilian to blend in with the people walking about the mall either on a shopping trip or like her was simply hanging out taking a break from her job. One that she felt she needed after having been partnered with the Vampire of Britannia.

However despite what her superior had told Nonette the young woman had already been dispatched to Area 11 as part of her personal vacation so she was actually present in the area for the past week with today being the last day of her vacation. Bismarck only gave Nonette such a story to help ensure Monica wouldn't be disturbed by the Knight of Nine during her time off, but as far as anyone knew no one was aware of the Knight of Twelve's presence in the area.

The young blonde haired woman was dressed in a simple pair of dark blue denim jeans with a black leather belt and a matching crop top shirt that had a little Cheese-kun chibi on the right shoulder. To mask her identity the Knight of Twelve also wore a blue sock hat with her long blonde hair tied into a long ponytail while wearing a pair of black Jackie O sunglasses over her blue eyes. To complete her outfit was a pair of black Chelsea Boots and lastly a medium-size white and brown book bag she was using to carry some of her personal things and necessities with her.

The Knight of Twelve sighed as she listened to a news report being broadcast through a twenty-six inch flat-screen television that was mounted on the ceiling in the corner of the Pizza Hut she was currently having a late afternoon lunch at before taking a drink from her soda sitting next to her plate which had her partially finished meat-lovers pizza.

Bored with the day thus far as the things the young woman wanted to do to enjoy the last day of her vacation was limited due to the fact that she had to conceal who she was to avoid any potential issues such as boys likely trying to court her or stalk her to get a few snapshots as well as additional reasons which would just only be trouble for her.

Nevertheless despite the boredom that befell her today Monica enjoyed her vacation especially since she was as far away from that lunatic Luciano as she wanted to be.

_Thank god I am away from that bigoted psychopathic pervert…god how much I wanted to castrate that bastard for those times he grabbed my behind. _

Monica like others among the Rounds held a strong personal dislike of the Knight of Ten Luciano Bradley the named Vampire of Britannia. Not only did the man live up to his name sake, but he proved to be a extremely violent and confrontational man who really openly takes part in battle just for the sake of killing because he enjoys taking the lives of others regardless if they be friend or foe. This was how one of the previous members of the Rounds lost their life to that man when he shot through him in order to kill an enemy.

Much to the surprise and worry of some of her fellow members the Knight of Ten was never punished despite there been enough reason for it to be so, but some began to wonder with the Emperor's ideals they thought he merely kept the Knight of Ten as a member of the Rounds to weed out weaker members as some began to fear which was part of the reason why Bismarck was hesitant to pair current members with that man only because there was enough difficulty in trying to fill the remaining seats.

Letting out another sigh the young woman went back to her meal as she took a couple more bites out of her pizza slice before seeing the television nearby showing another report about Zero the mysterious masked terrorist who killed Prince Clovis and then humiliated the Purebloods when he both revealed himself as the true killer and then rescued Suzaku Kururugi the original suspect.

Of course because of this chaos broke out making the situation worse than what it already was since Margrave Jeremiah's orders were to maintain order until the new Viceroy arrived, but instead the Orange Incident made things worse thanks to that man's incompetence. Thankfully with Cornelia's arrival in Area 11 she was making quick work of a lot of the terrorist organizations throughout Area 11 which only made the young woman wonder why she wasn't dispatched to this Area sooner.

Feeling even more bored that before the Knight of Twelve began thinking about how to best spend her last vacation day, but her attention was drawn away as she noticed a new young couple enter the Pizza Hut. Both of them were clearly students which was apparent by not only their age, but by the school uniforms they were wearing.

_It would be nice to have a boyfriend so at the very least I wouldn't be spending the day alone like this. _

But as she observed the couple with nothing else better to do at the moment something about the black haired boy's appearance drew her attention. As Monica thought about the boy a memory from back when she was a ten year old child came to mind…it was on the day an assassination attempt was done against her and her mother. Although her mother had been gunned down by assassins her mother's killers decided on an even crueler means of death which was to lock her in her own closet and lead a Sakuradite bomb on her bed so the girl would be in a state of panic and fear as the bomb counted down which would destroy most of the evidence as well.

However a few moments before the bomb could go off, her life was suddenly saved by the appearance of a young man who tore the door off its hinges grabbed her and leapt out the window and quickly moved away from the mansion before the bomb exploded escaping the blast.

The boy who had saved her was the young man who had just entered the Pizza Hut.

_He looks exactly like that boy…but how…that was seven years ago. _

As Monica silently observed them as the couple began having a conversation as they waited for their orders to come.

Sasami and Lelouch after spending an hour at the park playing a game of chess with one another the young former prince was shocked when Sasami bested him in the game they had begun and after a grueling half-hour of playing trying to win the game against the other Sasami finally won a chess match against Lelouch.

"I am surprised you managed to beat me at Chess."

"Well I have been practicing for the past seven years in hopes of a rematch and if I recall I think the only one you had a really hard time against was Washu."

"I remember…I barely won any chess matches against her. If I remember correctly she won four hundred games over the three wins I managed to seize from her." Lelouch said as he fondly remembered the chess matches he had against Washu who proved surprisingly extremely difficult to defeat. Ryoko and Mihoshi weren't much of a challenge to put it lightly, so much so that even someone with poor chess skills like Clovis could easily have won a couple matches against them. Ayeka and Tenchi were much better with Sasami a close second behind Washu when it came to chess.

"What about the members of the student council would they have a chance against Washu?"

"They aren't exactly chess players like me Sasami…Washu would checkmate them within I say six or five minutes depending on how long they take per move."

"Excuse me." Monica said as she decided to take the bull by the horns and ask.

"Yes…" Lelouch inquired followed up by Sasami.

"Can we help you?"

"I was wonder have we met before?" Monica asked as she removed her sunglasses. "You look very familiar."

_She doesn't seem like anyone I recognize. _

The former prince thought as he noticed from the corner of his eye that Sasami didn't recognize her as well.

"I am sorry I am not aware of who you are?"

"Oh I see…sorry for bothering you then, but it's just the likeness was so…well…almost exact actually alike."

"Sorry about that…it seems to happen a lot to me sometimes." Lelouch commented while Monica seemed saddened, but a thought came to her.

_When we meet again I won't know it's you and you won't know it's me. _

Those were the words her rescuer had spoken to her all those years ago and in the dreams she had of that event.

_His voice even sounds the same. _

"I see well I apologize for wasting your time, but to make up for it I should tell you…I think someone is following you." Monica began as she narrowed her eyes to her right trying to signal the two that across from the pizza hut inside a small Jack in the Box trying to hide behind newspapers pretending to read them were no doubt members of the student council Rivalz, Milly, Shirley, Washu and Suzaku minus Nina and Kallen who decided not to get involved.

"Come on guys we shouldn't be doing this?"

Suzaku said trying to be the sole voice of reason among them.

"That guy had the nerve to walk out on my cross-dressing festival and besides…I want to know what dear Lulu and Sasami are talking about."

Milly said while Shirley was red and practically fretful. Washu and Milly's suggestion as to what Sasami and Lelouch were likely doing since they hadn't come back to rejoin the festivities didn't help.

_Say Washu you don't think…well you know…those two are? _

_JUST WHAT ARE YOU SAYING MADAM PRESIDENT?_

_Oh that Sasami and Lelouch might be getting it on. _

_Exactly! _

_OH COME ON…you both know Lelouch and Sasami wouldn't do that why don't we go check on Lelouch ok!_

It was after Suzaku's suggestion to check on Lelouch that the two realized that not only had the former prince faked his fainting spell to escape the festival, but he also likely done it so he and Sasami could sneak away to spend the afternoon together. It took a little time, but Milly was able to track down couple to the likely place where Lelouch and Sasami could have gone and sure enough they found them.

But thanks to Monica the two students were now aware of the fact that they were being followed by some members of the student council…a fact that clearly annoyed Lelouch.

"Damn Milly...if they know we see them we'll only engage them, but if we try to leave they'll follow us just the same."

Lelouch said as he was considering his opinions.

"A distraction would be our best opinion, but something would have to be enough to keep them occupied long enough for us to make our escape."

Sasami pointed out which Lelouch had also taken into consideration.

"I think I can help out with that."

Monica said before causally walking over to the counter to take to the man behind the counter.

Minutes later at the establishment across from the Pizza Hut two men obviously mall security because of the uniforms they were wearing approached the members of the student council.

"Excuse us madam, but may I insist that all of you come with us."

"What's going on?"

"I am sorry madam, but we have received complains that you and your friends have been peeping on customs which has also left owners of their establishments disturbed by your antics so we have to insist that you come with us right now or we'll drag you out of here."

As Milly was trying to defuse the situation none of them noticed Monica, Sasami and Lelouch quickly left the pizza hut and vanish into the walking crowds of the mall until they made their exit from the Omotesando Mall leaving Milly and friends behind.

* * *

><p>Back at the Ashford Academy C.C. was lying on Lelouch's bed with three empty pizza boxes lying next to the bed while she was working on a forth box. As she laid there contently enjoying her pizza thanks to her new pizza fund she received for helping Lelouch rob that bank she received a mind to mind communication call from one of her previous accomplices who she had made a contract with.<p>

"Oh what do you want know…I am enjoying my lunch."

_C.C. I have a question for you? _

"Marianne please me it quick so I can finish my lunch."

_Fine...all I want to know is was Lelouch involved in a bank robbery recently? _

"Oh you mean Zero robbing the Pendragon Royal Bank of Britannia?"

_Then you do know about, but how did he? _

"How did he do it?"

_Yes C.C…Charles and I demand an explanation. _

"It's quite simple its one of the new powers Lelouch has and teleportation is one of them. I got to thank him for supplying me for enough money to buy pizza when I want..."

There was a silence before the woman inquired.

…_C.C, have you started again to 'play with Weed like on the 60's?_

"No I am quite serious...or the fact your son has broken into one of the most secured banks in the world isn't enough to drive it home. Oh well in a week or two you'll see what your son has become. (laughs)."

_What do you mean exactly?_

"It will be something for the books I'll tell you…with honesty…I'm sure that he can fulfill my wish now, even if he isn't linked to me anymore...I just seek to watch now the havoc that your son will unleash upon the world."

With those words the mother of Lelouch had no idea how to respond.

* * *

><p>A half-hour later the trio took refuge in a nearby petting zoo that was a safe distance away from the mall…not to mention it would be one of the last places in Area 11 that anyone would come looking for Lelouch. The trio was standing in front of a small pen filled with small sheep with the former prince addressing the young blonde haired woman.<p>

"Not to sound ungrateful for the help you gave us, but I am curious. Why did you help us back there?" Lelouch inquired.

"I thought it would be the best way for me to make up for bothering you two with that silly question I had tried asking you."

Monica replied which was a light excuse.

"In any case thank you Miss…uh…"

Sasami began as both she and Lelouch remembered that they never quite got her name.

"Gwen…my name is Gwen."

Monica answered after thinking quickly to come up with a good cover name.

"I see well thank you Miss Gwen." Sasami said politely.

"I suppose I should introduce myself I am Lelouch and this is Sasami?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you two."

Monica said kindly, but a commotion happening right outside the petting zoo caught their attention as they turned their heads to see a Japanese man knocked to the ground with burses on his face and arms. A group of five Britannian citizens, each time young likely around the age of their early twenties judging by their appearance and clothing had surrounded the man and kept kicking him while he was on the ground.

"Come on Eleven say something!"

"You're sorry right?"

"Lowering your head is what you elevens do best right?"

"It makes me want to off somebody you know."

"How pitiful…it may be Britannia's national policy to discriminate against numbers, but this kind of display is taking it rather far." Lelouch commented as the slight sickened him.

"Do you intend to help him?"

Sasami inquired already knowing the answer as well as suspecting the reason behind it.

"No…because if we helped him win today he wouldn't be able to sell a thing tomorrow." The former prince pointed.

"So you'll let them continue?" Monica inquired.

"Take a good look at that Eleven."

Lelouch said as Monica observed the man more closely eventually noticing the hot-dog apron he was wearing.

"It was his choice to become a Britannian slave…it's just the price you pay for working in the settlement. But granted Area 11 is better off than the old Japan ever was in a few ways…occupation by the Britannia Empire has stabilized its economic and military position in the world. Elevens could attain full citizenship through the legal system…it's easy to become an Honorary Britannian…it's a question of pride really. But with that in mind and invasion that took place seven years ago it's understandable why they would resist."

"Knowing that what does Lelouch Lamperouge think about it all?" Sasami inquired.

"Nothing really."

"Nothing…you don't seem like the type who wouldn't apply himself at something?"

Monica said jumping into the conversation.

"That Eleven can tell you all about it he can lead a better life all he has to do is bow his head to Britannia."

_But that doesn't mean its acceptable isn't it. _

Sasami thought while she recognized Lelouch was thinking the exact same thing by looking at his expression. A few moments later the trio decided to go their separate ways as Gwen decided to spend the rest of her vacation near the Tokyo Settlement after saying their farewells Monica was walking along the sidewalk along deep in thought as despite what Lelouch claimed Monica was somehow one hundred percent certain he was the boy.

_Lelouch Lamperouge…you can be sure we'll meet again. _

A distance away Lelouch and Sasami were walking side by side making their way back to the Ashford Academy where no doubt the two would come under fire from Milly and the others especially given what happened, but neither one of them cared at the moment what was going to happen upon their return. The question Lelouch and Sasami wanted answered hadn't been answered yet.

For a full fifteen minutes not a single word was heard between them as they simply held one another's hands as they kept walking coming to a flight of stairs leading down. It was at this time Sasami decided to make a move to find the answer she wanted from Lelouch so letting go of the young man and slowing her steps allowing the former prince to get ahead of her Lelouch reached the bottom of the stairs.

Noticing Sasami wasn't standing next to him anymore Lelouch stopped, but it was at that same moment the blue haired maiden suddenly tripped and fell forward with the young man turning his head and noticing the girl beginning to fall down the stairs towards him. Reacting quickly the former prince quickly moved himself into position to intercept the falling girl as he barely managed to catch her as Sasami threw her arms around the young man as she fell against the boy breaking her fall, but her weight caused Lelouch to fall backwards and land on the ground with a thud.

Neither one sustained any injuries, but Lelouch was on his back with Sasami on top of him. The couple at the moment completely ignored any discomfort they might have felt from that fall as they looked deep into the other's eyes. No words once again, but when Lelouch tried to move Sasami's arms specifically her hands that had grasped the sides of the former prince's arms tightened reflexively unwilling to let go.

From his position they were so close to one another that Lelouch could feel Sasami's heartbeat…noticing that it had quickened since she landed on him. But this also allowed the girl on top of the former prince to notice the same thing as she felt Lelouch's heart rate increase. A light shade of red appeared on the girl's cheeks…Sasami leaned in slowly planting her soft lips upon the lips of young man she was atop of. The kiss came slowly and cautiously with fear of rejection hidden behind her movements.

But yet to her surprise and delight Lelouch didn't push her away or make any effort to escape her grasp…in fact he flashed one of his usual smirks at her before he began to return the kiss as he allowed his lips to part, but not wishing to be outdone like this he decided to take a leap of fate so Lelouch extended his tongue from his own mouth pushing it against heavenly soft lips of the girl above while their lips were still connected.

Lelouch didn't realize at that moment Sasami had been eagerly hoping the boy beneath her would not only attempt such a move, but she not only welcomed it as she responded with her own tongue plunging through her own lips sliding over Lelouch's own tongue as if the entire kiss between them was perfectly planned out strategically in such a way it could be considered a choreographed dance.

Soon the two teenagers were engaged in their first kiss with their tongues massaging and curling with the tongue of the other taking the time to explore and taste the interior of the other youth's mouth. For once in his life Lelouch allowed his brain's functions to shut down despite it screaming at him that he had a very beautiful woman on top of him, but he was too caught up in savoring the sweet moist interior of the Jurai Princess's mouth making certain not to leave a single place within untouched.

Neither one of them had a care in the world because all that mattered at that moment was each other, there was no war, no Britannia, no Area 11, no nothing…except for one another.

Sasami and Lelouch had the answer they had sought to learn from the other. No words were needed, but the unspoken message which was the answer the other had wanted was clearly conveyed at that moment.

_I love you._

* * *

><p>Sometime later after returning to Ashford the two students retired to their respective rooms for the rest of the day after their sharing of their first kiss had left both of them with expressions of epiphany upon their faces. Sasami made her way back to her room before lying on her bed deep in thought while trying to quell the sensations coursing through her.<p>

Their kiss not only made their feelings for each other clear, but it resulted in a number of sensations and feelings surging through the other which left Sasami wondering what exactly the heat she feels coming from her own body and why her heart was still racing while at the same time she felt a strong longing and need to be in contract with Lelouch's body again.

While trying to understand the reasons behind these feelings and urges her body was experiencing a certain red-head scientist chose this time to intervene.

"You obviously want to be more intimate with Lelouch…or at least that's what your body is wanting, which is perfectly natural especially if you are in love. By the way how was the kiss?"

Sasami's face turned red as a lobster as her brain came to a grinding halt followed by a shriek escaping her mouth.

"EEP!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in his own room Lelouch entered his room completely ignoring C.C. who had moved over to his desk to enjoy her fifth box of pizza for the day by the window as the young man himself made his way over to his own bed and falling down on top of it looking at the ceiling.<p>

"That's my spot…hey…are you listening to me!"

The green haired immortal complained, but Lelouch ignored her.

Her rants and complains didn't break Lelouch's line of thought as he was thinking about the girl he had just shared his first kiss with confirming without a doubt that he and she were in love with one another. Or at least enough to share a passionate kiss, which is what, brought Lelouch's brain into play as it was thinking out a near unlimited number of possibilities where this relationship could go and where it stands. But his own body at the moment was at war with his mind as previous the full weight of Sasami's form was upon his so the young man had felt her entire body pressed against his.

This in turn caused feelings and urges within to stir for the first time as well as longing to experience it once more. But his body wanted more than simple contact which caused the current conflict with his mind against his own body which longed for more intimate contact to such that his own body wanted to feel the soft warmth of her skin and much more.

Never had Lelouch held such…thoughts…for a woman.

_Maybe it's because I never had much of an interest in the opposite sex before until today. _

This was further enforced by the fact that even in the Ashford Academy there were some women such as Shirley and Milly who could be considered very beautiful and even C.C. while not quite as eye-pleasing as some of the other women in the Academy the fact that she had no problems dressing and undressing in front of the former prince never invoked the urges and feelings he was experiencing now except annoyance whenever the green-haired immortal did it.

_Or maybe I was already deeply in love and just didn't fully realize it until today. _

Many questions swirled about in his mind along with the constant demands of his own body and the feelings his afternoon experience had wrought upon it.

As Lelouch was contemplating about Sasami the immortal gave up trying to get through to the teenage boy lying in her usual spot which was really his bed to begin with, but instead she began to wonder about the usual expression on his face which was quite different from any facial expression the former prince had carried upon his face.

It was as if Lelouch had found enlightenment somehow…he didn't exactly have a smile on his face, but rather it was the same stoic and bored face he usually has. Yet there was something different about it that even C.C. noticed it.

_Could he be thinking about that girl? _

* * *

><p>Later that evening on the planet Jurai, more specifically somewhere within the royal palace Ayeka and Ryoko with Ayeka's child in tow were walking with Noike making their way over to a small dining hall where the girls would be dinning with Funaho and Misaki tonight since their husband the Emperor of Jurai was off planet tending to an important mater alongside Lady Seto's husband Utsutsumi Kamiki Jurai, but the three ladies likely knew it was in relation to the growing number of pirate attacks happening in the galaxy. Upon reaching the small dining room as a servant had just stepped out they found Funaho and Misaki in a living discussion.<p>

"So what the dress I am sure Sasami would like something more like this."

"I agree she'll look beautiful in it."

The First Lady and acting head of the Masaki House said in agreement as the two ladies continued browsing through a wedding magazine.

"Excuse me mother, but what are you and Lady Funaho doing?"

Ayeka asked as she, Ryoko and Noike were curious about what it was that was causing the two ladies to chat up such a storm. But when Misaki shot her daughter a glare she quickly rephrased her sentence.

"Mommy could tell me what you and auntie Funaho are talking about?"

Now Ryoko didn't dare laugh or even say a word remembering how she learned the hard way what happens to those who laugh at Little Ayeka.

"Well we're planning Sasami's wedding."

"SASAMI?"

Noike and Ryoko said together genuinely surprised by this bit of news.

"What, but whom is Sasami marrying and…uh…please explain."

"Well you see we received this picture an hour ago from your grandmother."

Misaki said with a bright smile as she showed Ayeka a photo of Lelouch and Sasami kissing while on the ground with the blue haired maiden atop of the young man. The photo naturally came from Washu taken during her spying on Lelouch and Sasami, who had given it to Seto for purely professional reasons only (or so she claimed), but in turn she forwarded it to Funaho and Misaki with details of it attached to the picture.

"Way to go Lelouch!"

Ryoko cheered haphazardly.

"Ryoko how can you say something like that!"

Ayeka snapped while Noike tried to defuse the possible fight that could break out between them.

"The Emperor didn't see this picture right?"

Noike asked only out of concern for the young man's well being if Asura saw this photo fully aware of how overprotective the man can be of Sasami.

"No of course not." Funaho reassured her with a smile. "Men don't understand women as well as they think they do."

"I think Sasami has picked a nice man to be her husband…it was kinda obvious they were falling for each other even seven years ago."

Misaki commented while her fellow wife to the Emperor nodded her head in agreement while adding.

"I agree and it would explain her behavior for the past couple years as well."

The girls in the room knew all, but too well how Sasami acted upon her _forced _return to Jurai at the hands of Yosho which resulted in the young girl all, but completely refusing to acknowledge his existence while at the same time others had noticed that the Sasami that had returned wasn't the same girl they knew. It was more as if someone had ripped out a piece of the young girl's heart.

"Just the same I hope everything works out for Sasami, but yet I am concerned." Ayeka began.

"What's wrong?"

"Well it's just that with that galactic law marriage might be a problem, but…"

"Don't be a sour puss my little Ayeka besides we're preparing for the wedding, but when it happens it will be up to them."

Ayeka sighed in admitted defeat since she knew once her mother was certain about something there was just no deterring her from it.

* * *

><p>Two days later on Earth, back in Area 11 somewhere in a remote area of the Tokyo Settlement that saw very few people activity going through the area which was due to the fact that it was a construction site that had been abandoned until further notice by the colonial government, which made it an ideal place for Lelouch Lamperouge under the guise of Zero to arrange a meeting with his new comrades after making a special acquisition using some of the stolen money he had acquired just a couple days ago.<p>

Lelouch sat inside the brand new large two-floor trailer truck he had purchased using his new acquired funds dressed in his Zero attire waiting for Ohgi and his companions to arrive. The purchase of the vehicle was easy enough, but his real problem was identity so without his Geass the former prince had to use some additional funds to acquire a fake identity with a false driver's license in order to acquire the vehicle which would serve as his mobile base.

It was a slight hassle, but the young man managed to pull it off after paying extra to ensure all evidence of the transaction was destroyed as well to make sure no one could trace any of this back to him.

Finally a knock came at the door which prompted Zero to hit a switch in the arm rest of the couch from where he sat causing the automatic door to open up where just outside Ohgi and his entire resistance cell was gathered.

"What are you waiting for come in?"

Zero said as he observed Ohgi poke his head in from the door to confirm where the masked man was.

"As of right now this place will be our hideout."

Ohgi and others were hesitant at first, but they slowly stepped inside and were immediately surprised by the layout of the mobile home. Kallen was of course among them naturally and she too was surprised by the interior of the large vehicle.

"So you think joining up with us is a good idea?" The former teacher asked.

"Yes…we're comrades after all."

"Holy cow, so what is this huh?"

Tamaki said actually impressed by the layout of the vehicle they were in.

"Do mind if I ask how you came by this?" Ohgi inquired.

"I acquired it through some underground connections and a generous purchase I made with a nobleman who indulges my requests."

Zero said which was true for the most part, but the covering up his tracks behind it was the only real difficulty.

"You got it just like that?"

"Don't worry, no strings attached."

"It's huge!"

Another resistance said as he and another fellow were exploring the interior of the vehicle.

"Check it out its even got a second story."

"On the other hand no one would expect us to be in something like this."

Kallen commented seeing the benefits of having a mobile headquarters like this since no one among the Britannians would ever suspect a group of terrorists using something a nobleman would possess as his hideout on wheels.

"It's even got a TV."

Yoshitaka Minami commented as he took a seat on couch in front of the large 70-inch television set before using the remote to switch it on to a news report.

"So what is happening at the scene?"

A fellow newscaster at the studio inquired over an open channel between the two news casters.

"I am standing in front of the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Centre Hotel; the terrorists responsible have identified themselves as members of the Japan Liberation Front. Members of the Annual Sakuradite Avocation Meeting including notably Chairman James as well as several tourist and hotel workers were taken hostage. This footage was taken by the perpetrators where you can see Chairman James as well as some students among the other hostages."

The newscaster reported as they showed the video showing the hostages in the custody of the JLF.

"From the student council!"

Kallen said recognizing Milly, Shirley and Nina among those being held hostage. Now that the redhead thought about it she recalled Milly and the two girls planning to spend a night over at the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Centre Hotel mostly for fun and for their own personal enjoyment.

Lelouch overheard the news report and grew worried when Kallen mentioned the student council. The masked man himself was also aware of the time off the girls were planning while he was invited he declined because he had other things he needed to do and this little meeting was one of them while Rivalz declined since he had work and Suzaku for a similar reason.

Washu and Sasami on the other hand had declined since they were both going to be busy on that day dealing with a personal family mattering which was a form of some relief for the young man since he didn't want to think what could happen if Sasami had ended up a hostage as well including the dangerous possibilities that could happen if something were to go wrong especially taking into account Cornelia would likely be handling the situation.

"The leader of the group claims to be Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe formerly of the now defunct Japan Military. Sakuradite is an essential component in the construction of high-temperature super conductors; this resource is resource that directly affects world security. Area 11 is the largest producer of this resource providing seventy percent of the world's total supply. Here at the yearly annual meeting of Sakuradite producers it is decided how this resource will be distributed among the world's nations. It's no exaggeration that the outcome determines the balance of global power between Britannia and other countries. It's believed that the terrorists are using world interest in the annual gathering to their advantage in this violent hotel takeover." The reporter noted.

"So they made their move?" Tamaki commented while Ohgi was being a little more objective to the likelihood reason behind their actions.

"They are easily the largest anti-Britannia force in Japan and now their pride is hurt."

"Because of us?"

Yoshitaka said thinking they were the reason behind the JLF's wounded pride.

"Maybe!" Ohgi agreed while Tamaki added.

"I don't know if I should happy or sad about that because they are likely going to all end up dead."

At that moment Lelouch felt his cell-phone starting to vibrate before taking a moment to check the caller ID to see who was giving him a call.

_Rivalz_

Knowing this wasn't a good time to be talking to a friend of his Lelouch answered it, but swiftly hung up knowing it would upset him…however he couldn't risk his true identity being exposed right here especially with this situation he was now faced with. Right now he had to think of something and act fast, but Lelouch also reasoned that this would force him to advance his plans again ahead of schedule.

_If I must make a move then so be it! _

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Ashford Academy, but more specifically inside Washu's lab the two had just become aware of events of the hotel takeover. Up until the news report the redhead scientist and the Jurai princess were having a meeting with Lady Seto since she would be departing soon to lead the amassed fleet of ships that was being assembled for the purpose of hunting down Tarant Shank and his pirate guild. The Devil Princess of Jurai would take her leave once Seina and the Kamidake II arrive which was going to be within the next few hours.<p>

"Grandmother I am curious why isn't Seina being assigned to the fleet to hunt Tarant down?"

"Well truth is Sasami I don't want the Kamidake sent after that pirate…at least not until it receives an overhaul from its maker."

"An overhaul?"

"Yes…officially its mission is to monitor Zero, but…unofficially it's to undergo maintenance and upgrades to be supervised by Washu."

"We know that Tarant has someone gained weapons and technology that rivals that of Ryo-Ohki and Jurai's strongest battleships, so Seto and I along with Mikami agreed that a little extra precaution should be taken. I have no doubt that my technology is greater than whoever stole my designs and creation ideas, but I am not taking any chances since Seina is likely Tarant's primary target and at some point he'll likely go after him. So to be better safe than sorry just in case Tarant brings something else to the battle which we're expecting Seina and his crew will be properly equipped and prepared to deal with anything that pirate can dish out." Washu explained.

"I see, but…"

Sasami said as her concerns at the moment were more for members of the student council.

"They'll be fine Sasami."

Seto said sensing her granddaughter's obvious concerns for the students being held hostage.

"Besides if things will happen like I expect they will play out then they'll likely be rescued."

"Huh?"

The blue haired princess asked while Washu realized what the Devil Princess was getting at.

"Zero…if he acts in any way he did in the Renza Federation then he'll appear for sure."

"Yes…in fact…I am counting on it." Seto added with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: the stage is set, the pieces are now in place and the event has arrived. Next chapter Zero vs. a dangerous monster capable of using artificial light-hawk wings next week Thursday so wait for it.


	12. Chapter 12 Birth of the Black Knights

A/N: another chapter so thus the story advances. Thank you all for the reviews so far and here is the chapter that introduces the Black Knights with Zero as their leader.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Birth of the Black Knights

The day was moving into the early afternoon as the Britannia Forces and the JLF were engaged in a standoff with the terrorist group having a firm grip on the hotel as attempts at entry from the air and water had failed and then most recently an attempt to move a rescue party through the main utilities tunnel running directly below the hotel where the plan was that they would destroy the foundation block to submerge the hotel to make a hostage rescue operation possible.

The plan seemed promising especially since it was used to move supplies previous the tunnel was large enough to allow Knightmare Frames entry, but the Britannians were in for a nasty surprised as it was soon discovered that the JLF had modified a Glasgow into a large linear cannon and were using it to secure the tunnel thus making it virtually impossible for anyone to get through without getting blown to bits by the cannon.

At the moment no further action was being taken against the JLF until they could devise a new plan which at that same moment Suzaku was present with his superiors Cecile and Lloyd waiting for a chance to take part in the operation, but the trio likely knew that wasn't probably going to be the case. The trio sat on the grassy shoreline of the lake looking out at the hotel while Lloyd was throwing rocks across the surface of the lake trying to fend off boredom.

"Can't the special corps offer any assistance with the rescue operation?" Suzaku inquired likely knowing the answer.

"I already asked them, but we're an irregular unit and they don't acknowledge our chain of command….besides…" Lloyd said as he threw another rock across the surface with Suzaku jumping in to say the likely answer.

"It's too risky to entrust the operation to an Eleven is that right?"

"Yet I am sure you are aware that Princess Cornelia is very discriminating against Britannians and Numbers."

"So the Japanese aren't being accepted enough into your structure?"

"If that was true then what is the point of having an Honorary Britannian system then?"

* * *

><p>Back at the remote area of the Tokyo Settlement Ohgi and the others were moving equipment and supplies Zero had acquired along with some stuff Ohgi and his resistance group had brought to include in their mobile hideout. As they proceeded with their task Lelouch sat in a room on the second floor watching a news report on the hostage situation at the hotel.<p>

"She was only sightseeing." A man a newscaster was interviewing who was in fact Shirley's father Joseph Fenette. "Shirley is only a student, but these criminals act indiscriminately…savages…I want to know if…Shir…if my daughter is alright. She hasn't done anything wrong."

Lelouch silently watched the news report while pondering some ideas in his head…he knew he could get inside no problem and deal with the terrorists, but he would still need some assistance from the new help he has just recruited to carry out a plan the masked man already had in mind. However he was making a note to experiment next time in trying to teleport with more than one passenger and supplies.

_We need to organize before we can fight them again…it's too soon…we're not ready. But we can't sit here and do nothing either. Knowing Cornelia she'll likely sacrifice the hostages. _

It was then a thought came to the young man as he realized something. The hotel was so far under the control of the terrorists and the Viceroy hasn't made an attempt to wipe them out yet which struck Lelouch as odd considering his older half-sister.

_Wait…then why doesn't she make her move? Is it possible? _

"Hey Zero…what will happen to the hostages?"

"Eventually they'll be no reason to keep those Britannians alive."

Zero replied as he muted the news report on the portable television set he had been watching it on.

"Yeah I guess you are right."

"Hey Zero, what do I do with these…should I hand them out to everyone. For gear it looks pretty hip, but we're just a resistance movement…so"

Ohgi asked as he entered the room holding a box full of new black uniforms, but before the man could finish Zero turned sharply in the chair he had been sitting in.

"NO…we're not a resistance group is that clear?"

"Then what are we?"

"What we are…what we are trying to be are knights for justice!"

Lelouch declared after rising from his chair.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"We'll rescue the civilian hostages from the JLF."

"WHAT?"

Kallen and Ohgi both exclaimed surprised by what Zero was intending while Kallen secretly was thankful they were going to mount a rescue attempt, but on the offhand she didn't see how it was possible.

"Thanks to events that happened in the Saitama Ghetto let's just say I am possession of special gifts that will give us an unstoppable edge against Britannia."

Zero began to explain as he reasoned it was better to tell them about his new powers now instead of having them find out later where they could end up being freaked out or running away in fear from him.

"What do you mean?" The redhead inquired.

"I'll show you…step back."

Zero advised as Kallen and Ohgi did just that before Lelouch summoned forth his Shadow hawk wings and began encasing himself in the armor he could form using his matter conversion abilities. Then finally using one of his black wings Zero formed his black-bladed sword with the young man grasping it in his right hand.

"HOLY SHIT…WHAT…"

Kallen exclaimed unable to believe what she was seeing while the former teacher standing next to her was speechless.

"When Cornelia's troops destroyed the Sutherland I was in I felt death about to claim me, but before I realized what was happening I was completely healed of all of my wounds and I had subconsciously destroyed a large section of the ghetto along with a good portion of her forces."

Lelouch explained calmly to a pair of completely shocked Japanese resistance fighters while the others down stairs had dropped what they were doing and ran up stairs to see what was happening.

"But how the heck did you get powers like that?"

Ohgi asked after recovering from the initial shock.

"To be honest I don't know, but I took time afterwards in seclusion and began mastering and understanding my new powers."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Tamaki exclaimed as Lelouch stepped forward dismissing his sword before taking Ohgi by the shoulder and teleporting away leaving behind a stunned group. The two reappeared in orbit high above the Earth with Lelouch having contained himself and Ohgi inside a sphere of dark energy formed from his wings to ensure the former teacher doesn't die in space.

"Where are we?"

The man inquired as he was floating feeling the effects of gravity as he floated inside the sphere.

"We're actually high above Japan…in fact I think you'll enjoy the view."

Zero mused while the young man under the mask was smiling.

At that point Ohgi's mind stopped working for a time, but while that little meeting was happening behind the moon sat the Kamidake II having relieved Seto of watching Zero and the Earth so the Devil Princess could hunt down Tarant and his new band of pirates. Sitting alone on the bridge with Fuku on his lap while some of his crew went to freshen up a little while others decided to have a snack Seina was watching the latest news reports in Area 11 to bring himself up to speed on the latest events happening in his home country.

Right now the top story was the hotel takeover.

In a situation like that the Galactic Police officer cursed the galactic law that prohibited him from interfering with the developing of a primitive world since he knew with the capabilities of his crew and ship rescuing those hostages would be an easy task.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth as the day dragged into the evening the situation remained the same with no breakthrough in negotiations and a rescue attempt impossible at the current time due to how well the Japan Liberation Front had fortified their positions within the hotel and inside the service tunnel. Inside the G-1 Monica Kruszewski and Nonette Enneagram arrived to provide assistance for Cornelia since they were well aware of the fact that a princess of the royal family was among the hostages, but thankfully the terrorists weren't aware of it, at least not yet.<p>

"So as of right now it's impossible to get a rescue team into the hotel, so our only way of accomplishing our goal is by somehow getting pass that linear cannon they have inside the service tunnel."

Dalton explained as he finished debriefing the two Knights of the Round members after their arrival inside the G-1's command bridge.

"Giving the terrorists what they want is out of the question, but no unit we possess currently is agile enough to get pass that cannon."

Monica said as she studied the tactical map carefully.

"Either way I doubt the terrorists are going to keep waiting like this."

Nonette added as Cornelia agreed with the two members of the Rounds.

"We must decide on a plan to rescue Princess Euphemia."

"I agree we will not give into their demands, but we will not allow them to use a member of the royal family as a barraging chip."

Cornelia said as her voice dripped with determination to save her precious little sister.

Outside the G-1 a ways down the shoreline of the lake standing atop a building looking across the water at the hotel stood Jeremiah who decided to be on the scene in case Zero appears since the masked man has a habit of appearing during times of trouble as he did during the two incidents in the ghettos and more recent in the Renza Federation where he wiped out that Pirate Fleet and their base.

The chibi-form of D3 appeared floating behind the man with a report.

"No sign of Zero yet, but the Galaxy Police's newly assigned observation team has arrived with their ship holding a stable orbit behind the moon."

"I see, but I am growing concerned with Zero's lack of appearance and at this rate they may begin executing hostages soon."

"I am aware of how you feel, but intervention in this matter could end up revealing the altered…you."

"Respectfully I understand Lord D3, but still I hate standing here and doing nothing."

The former Margrave said as he brought the binoculars to his eyes to check things at the hotel, but he spotted a group of men on the roof of the building with a civilian judging by his attire. Jeremiah's eyes widen in horror as he knew what this meant while at the same time his fears were not only confirmed as he watched them shoot the man in the head before sending his body over the edge.

"YOU DAMNED BARBARIANS!"

The enraged Britannian crushed the binoculars into dust as he was about to teleport in to slaughter them all, but D3 stopped him as he moved in front of the vengeful Britannian.

"Hold your blade Jeremiah I believe Zero has finally arrived."

The high-dimensional being noted as he gestured to a scene happening down below. The two moved to the edge of the building looking down where they saw a group of Elevens dressed in black uniforms having just surprised a group of reporters and a camera crew that had been assigned to them, but sure enough among them was a very familiar masked man in a cape.

"It's Zero, but what is he planning with that news van?"

Jeremiah said as he became puzzled over the man's actions.

"Indeed!"

Onboard the G-1 Cornelia and her staff officers along with the Knights of the Round were watching the latest message from Kusakabe following the execution of a hostage which was thankfully not Euphemia.

"Our demands have gone unanswered so therefore we'll throw one hostage from the roof every thirty minutes until our terms are met. For the sake of the hostages negotiations better be in good faith."

"This is their warning barbarians!"

Dalton said with disgust in his mouth for the measures the JLF were resorting to.

"This can't be allowed to go on."

Nonette said as she along with those in the room knew something had to be done.

"I agree, but for now we can negotiate to get the women and children out!"

Guilford suggested, but his idea was instantly shot down by Cornelia.

"FORGET IT…if you give into their demands just once then you are simply legitimizing terrorism!"

"Then force is our only opinion then."

Monica suggested while Guilford offered a slight objection to that idea.

"We would pursue that course of action once we secure the safety of Princess Euphemia!"

While Cornelia was heavily conflicted by the situation with her little sister's life hanging in the balance she and the rest of their staff officers were desperately trying to come up with a new rescue plan, but their planning was interrupted when a soldier entered the G-1 command bridge with some unexpected news.

"Viceroy…its Zero we have just received a message from Zero!"

* * *

><p>At that moment on the shoreline of the lake Diethard Reid the producer from Hi-TV studio was fishing to pass the time until new developments in the situation occurred, but one development he didn't expect was to have one of the studio's camera vans stolen.<p>

"What do you mean van three was stolen by Zero…what the hell was Gibson doing?"

"I am sorry, but we found Gibson and his crew tied up and he told us what had happened."

"Damn, so where is van three now?"

"It's driving straight towards the military!"

"What…just what is Zero planning?"

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later the news van with Zero standing on top of it was heading straight for the bridge leading straight to the hotel. The masked man seemed perfectly calm as Sutherlands and other military units were quickly cutting off their escape routes while gradually surrounding them as they drew closer and closer to the bridge. Before they could begin moving across the bridge a trio of Gloucester one of them Cornelia's own custom unit cut them off. A slight feeling of temptation crept into Lelouch's mind as he considered just taking out Cornelia and her forces right here and right now, however the masked youth ultimately reasoned himself against it knowing it wouldn't work to his advantage if he killed Cornelia especially since he still needed her to tell him what happened in regards to his mother's murder.<p>

_As much as I would like to get back at you for what happened at the ghetto, but right now you are more useful to me alive Cornelia. Besides I owe you one for these new powers. _

Seconds later Lelouch observed her leaving the cockpit of her unit before addressing him directly.

"Well, well Zero we meet again, are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front or perhaps you intend to help us. Regardless our concerns take priority over yours at the moment, so for the death of my half-brother Clovis I'll take my revenge right here!"

The Viceroy declared as she drew a long rifle with a blade attached to the bottom of the barrel aiming it straight Zero's head.

"Cornelia who would you chose…Clovis who is dead…or Euphemia who is alive?"

_WHAT? _

Cornelia said as her expression drastically changed confirming Lelouch's suspicions.

_My suspicions confirmed…the first task at hand has been cleared. You haven't changed dear sister you always dotted on sweet little Euphemia that is why you won't take aggressive action your emotions are getting in the way. _

"It's within my power to save Euphemia for you."

"What do you mean I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"I said I am able to rescue her!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile deep below the hotel inside the basement the small dimensional pocket that had been left a few days prior began to slowly open as something monstrous began to emerge from it. However on the upper floors of the structure Kusakabe had just received the news that Zero was being allowed to the hotel by the Britannians.<p>

"Zero you say!"

"Yes sir word just came from the Britannian Army!"

"I see…well I suppose we can humor them and allow Zero entry, but keep an eye on him and his companions." Kusakabe ordered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the opposite side of the bridge watching as the news van made it all the way to the hotel in one piece with Zero still on the roof Monica and Nonette was watching the entire scene from the G-1 while listening to an open comm. channel that had remained open between the three Gloucester Knightmare Frames below and the operations bridge.<p>

"Viceroy what are we doing?" Dalton inquired.

"I believe by letting Zero go in we can buy some time before the next hostage is executed."

"I see…"

Dalton said while a smile formed on the Viceroy's face.

"So this is our chances we can hit them both at the same time."

"I understand the logic, but will it ultimately work?"

Monica asked, but she soon noticed Nonette in deep thought.

"Nonette…what is it?"

"How did he know?"

"Know what?"

"How did he know Euphemia was inside the hotel…it was almost like he was counting on the fact Cornelia would let him go in because of that fact. Not to mention its not exactly common knowledge among the public yet that Cornelia is a dotting older sibling to Euphemia."

"What do you mean Nonette?"

The Knight of Nine offered no reply as she was too collected in her thoughts to respond to her fellow Knight of the Round's question. Around the same time Cornelia already had an idea in mind…as much as she personally disliked it she had very little choice and the fact Zero was in the hotel had turned this situation into too much of a golden opportunity to pass up.

"Wonderful I want to thank you for giving that lovely order."

Lloyd replied happily from inside the Lancelot Trailer before turning to both his assistant and the pilot of his creation to address them directly.

"They say you have the green light Lancelot…you have orders to charge right into that linear cannon head on in the tunnel."

"Wait a minute are you saying they are using him as a decoy so they can make an opening?"

Cecile inquired not liking the sound of that plan.

"Yep it seems they'll use the confusion to send in the royal guard!"

"Seems like it, but…"

The blue haired assistant began before she was cut off by Suzaku.

"Miss Cecile I am ready…please let me do it, if Lancelot and I are needed and we can give the hostages an opportunity to be saved then I'll do it even if it means being a decoy."

* * *

><p>As Lancelot was being lowered into the tunnel in preparation for its mission to play decoy back within the hotel inside the food storage room where the hostages were being kept; Shirley, Nina and Milly were still holding out hope that they would be freed soon. But their situation suddenly began to take a turn for the worse when a terrified Nina unwittingly called a passing JLF soldier an Eleven.<p>

"An…an…eleven!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? We're not elevens we're Japanese damn it!"

"Yes we're aware of that!" Milly shot back trying to shield the frightened girl. "Just lay off of her!"

"Then correct her! We're not Elevens!"

"Fine we'll correct her!" Shirley snapped.

"How dare you speak to me like that? You three come with me to the next room and I'll teach you three a real lesson!"

The soldier snapped before he grabbed Nina intending to drag her out of the room with the young student squirming furiously to break free of the man's grip while screaming for him to let go. Unable to stand by and do nothing Euphemia was intending to reveal herself, but the secret service agent with her stopped her by grabbing her hand.

But it wasn't enough to deter her from acting.

"STOP IT!" Euphemia shouted as she stood up.

"Who the hell are you?"

The soldier snapped before throwing Nina to the ground.

"I demand that you take me to your leader right now do you understand?" The princess boldly commanded.

"WHAT?"

"You are addressing Euphemia li Britannia!"

The girl stated while she removed her glasses. "The Third Princess of the Britannia Empire!"

The entire room was shocked by this declaration, but Euphy ignored it as she turned to Nina asking her.

"Are you alright young lady you haven't been hurt have you?"

"Uh…no…" Nina replied meekly.

* * *

><p>At that moment inside another room in the hotel Zero was having a meeting with Kusakabe trying to negotiate a peaceful end to hostilities and hopefully get the man and his troops to join him, but so far it seemed highly unlike that was going to happen.<p>

"You have no intention of joining me?"

"Remove that mask and show us your real face to us, it's disrespectful not to."

The colonel replied while he sat at on a large couch before the masked man with a coffee table separating the two.

"I understand, but before I do let me ask you something? What exactly do you hope to accomplish by this action?"

"To gain attention I want this country and the world to know that the Japanese aren't dead yet."

"How stale…"

Lelouch replied while earning an angry glare from the colonel across from him.

"You people are obsolete there is no saving you!"

"WHAT…why you arrogant…"

A soldier began, but Kusakabe interrupted him by asking.

"What do you mean by that Zero?"

"I am disappointed in you Kusakabe I would have expected a commanding officer from the Japanese Military to be a little better than wasting such resources for a publicity stunt. An act like this while it will get attention for your organization and your country won't help it win back its freedom not especially when the moderates of Japan those who wish for Japan's liberation, but at the same time don't condone acts like what you are committing now. All I see is valuable resources that you could have put to better use, but you are tragically wasting on a plan that won't help Japan find liberation from Britannia."

Kusakabe seemed more irritated with Zero than ever, but before any more words could be exchanged an exchange of words outside was taking place.

"I brought the hostage I radioed about earlier for the Lieutenant Colonel to see…she claims she is Princess Euphemia."

"Huh!"

Zero said hearing the exchange, but he had to turn his attention back to Kusakabe as he leapt towards him while drawing his katana declaring.

"Zero there is no point in talking anymore!"

Swiftly Lelouch summoned his Shadow Hawk wings and quickly impaled Kusakabe and his subordinates in the room with blades of dark energy from his wings instantly decapitating them before they had a chance to react and the Lieutenant Colonel was dead before he could even swing his sword down on the masked man.

But the sound of men dying and being decapitated drew the attention of the soldiers outside as one of them opened the door.

"Colonel!"

Those were the last words of the JLF soldier who had opened the door before he and his other three comrades were stabbed through the head by black blades of dark energy ending their lives before they had a chance to even see it coming.

However Euphemia remained completely unharmed and not a single drop of blood touched her. Their bodies disintegrated into nothing, but the blood left behind from when Zero killed Kusakabe and his men remained showing the young girl proof of what had clearly happened moments ago.

"Euphemia you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the commoners…you haven't changed."

"Huh?"

"Could I have a moment of your time Princess while my men rescue the hostages?"

Zero said as he pulled a radio from his coat.

"Ohgi proceed with the recovery of the hostages get them to the bottom floor quickly…commence final preparations of our plan."

"Sure thing Zero we have already secured the hostages."

"Good work…I'll be meeting you and the others soon."

Euphy seeing that Zero's intentions were the recovery and rescue of the hostages here instead of using them for his own ends felt a little at ease, but she couldn't help but wonder what the masked man had in mind for her. Not wishing to put the hostages in any danger the young woman stepped into the room closing the door behind her.

"So I hear you are the Sub-Viceroy now your highness…Princess Euphemia li Britannia."

"It's an appointment I am not happy with."

"No that's because Clovis was murdered that was my handiwork."

Lelouch began as Euphemia face tightened in a rare moment of anger.

"He begged pathetically for his life with the same tongue that ordered the deaths of Elevens."

"Is that why you killed my brother?"

"No…"

"THEN WHY?"

"Because Clovis was an offspring of the Britannian Emperor…which reminds me you are one of his children aren't you?"

Lelouch said as the blades from his Shadow Wings slowly inched closer to the pink haired princess while the young man was actually considering killing her, but the masked man couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Why kill all these people then?"

"Clovis and this group of men I have slain…they shared one thing…for their minds, the rest of humanity outside their narrow minds was less than human, and equally lacking of rights…I killed your brother, after he admitted that he didn't felt any regret by ordering the massacre of men, women and children, all only to hide a secret of himself…_They are only Elevens_ were his last words. Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe was no better…in order to satisfy his wounded pride as a warrior, he was willing to send both Britannian, and other nationalities' civilian men and women to their deaths, just to make a statement before the eyes of the world. Your stance of peace is admirable, Princess Euphemia, but it's a hopeless dream, on a Britannia that it's consumed by the disease that it's the Social Darwinism and the hunger of war spread by the Emperor Charles…however, this will change soon I assure you. I will be the storm of change that will ravage and destroy Britannia as it is now."

Suddenly at that moment the wall behind Lelouch was broken down as a large human-like head came out from the wall with the masked man taking up a defensive position in front of the princess while using his matter conversation abilities to conjure forth his armor and his sword while keeping his remaining wings out for offense and defense.

The pink haired princess was stunned by the masked man's transformation, but before anything could happen the entire building began shaking as something was causing it to sink. Without wasting a moment a sphere of dark energy enveloped them before Euphy and Lelouch teleported down to the small harbor below at the foot of the hotel where most of the Black Knights had successfully brought the hostages to a large yacht they picked out to use for their purposes.

"Ohgi take the hostages and wait for the explosion to clear we got something else so I'll take care of it…however you guys stick to the plan."

"Don't worry…we'll keep an eye on them."

"But what the hell is with that snake like creature inside the building? Inoue and I barely got them out before something came through the floor." Tamaki demanded.

"I don't know, but that creature represents a serious danger to our plans."

Lelouch said before detonating some explosions to blow apart the top half of the building. But before doing so he saw something in the air above the bridge…it was a familiar white silhouette, the white Knightmare Frame the Z-01 Lancelot. It took Lelouch only a moment to deduce that it was the white machine responsible for the sudden sinking of the hotel and not the beast like he had previous suspected.

As the explosion provided a distraction as well as causing the destruction for what was left of the hotel after it began skinning, but this in turn caused something to erupt from the hotel's skinning remains which caused even Lelouch and those watching to look upon it in horror.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME!"

Suzaku said as he landed on the ground the white machine had attempted to reach the collapsing building in attempt he could somehow save Milly and the others, but it was too late as far as he knew. But now the young man had a gigantic monster towering over him that had heads that appeared human, but horribly disfigured while the rest of its body had a peach skin tone matching a humans', however its body was more serpent like in overall appearance with six smaller heads and a large main head that completed the horrid abomination.

Cornelia was overtaken at that moment by the apparent lost of her little sister, but when the Viceroy was unable to give commands Monica and Nonette had to take command of this situation now before that thing across the water from them decides to attack them as it was already engaging the Lancelot in a deadly battle with Suzaku forced back as the monstrous twenty story-serpent began moving onto the bridge extracting its gigantic body from the remains of the hotel.

The former eleven began firing his VARIS rifle at the beast while trying to avoid getting attacked by one of the heads, but much to the shock of its creators including the pilot its rounds weren't having an effect upon the beast. Even attempting to use one of its slash harkens to cut off a head failed leaving the Lancelot with no means of fighting the creature as its heads were trying to ensnare him.

But some relief came in the from his allies on the opposite side of the bridge as the Sutherlands and the G-1 base had opened fire on the monster using missiles and other long range artillery they had in their possession. Unfortunately the appearance of what appeared to be a single large Light Hawk wing shielded the beast from all attempts to harm it.

The monster countered attacked by shooting blasts of energy out of its mouth destroying several Sutherlands and artillery vehicles.

"Our attacks are having no effect on it!" A staff officer called out. "We have lost Squadrons two and five!"

"Damn it…just the hell is that thing?"

Nonette snapped while Monica didn't know how to react to such a situation.

Suddenly Zero launched his own attack on the beast from the air as he began pelting the giant serpent with bolts of dark energy fired from his two Shadow Hawk Wings. Lelouch flew around the beast as one of its smaller heads lunged out for him, but the masked man cleaved it in two with his sword causing the severed head to evaporate into nothing.

Two more heads came at him, but they were easily dealt with as the former prince sliced through them, but despite the damage the monster was already beginning to regenerate its missing heads along with any other damage it sustained from Zero.

Rising higher into the air the masked man slashed through the beast's pseudo-Light Hawk wing cutting open its chest, but the blade didn't cut through the beast since Lelouch didn't extend it far enough. However the young man had intended such an action in order to goad it into pursuing him into the air so he could be in the best position to completely destroy it.

As he had hoped the serpent-like monster leapt into the air…well not exactly leapt into the air, but it was more of a small hop off the bridge causing the beast to plummet into the water causing a large wave taking out a good section of the bridge and sweeping any small objects off and into the water. Focusing the power of his two wings Lelouch charged up a dark sphere of energy ahead of him before releasing a consuming devastating beam of energy that engulfed and vaporized the monster instantly realizing destroying it completely would be his best bet to defeat it.

The sight of the black beam stunned all onlookers with the exception of one who quickly recovered.

"Dear god…TELL ME YOU GOT ALL THAT!"

Diethard Reid demanded as he held a look of absolute awe and exhilaration upon his face at what he had just witnessed.

"I got it sir and so did the other crews."

"Perfect and it was all broadcasted live too!"

After seeing the whole battle with the gigantic demonic creature with his own eyes he returned van two and spoke to the man inside at the control.

"Tell me have you established contact with the cameras in van three?"

"Not yet, but they could have been lost with the hotel?"

"No we'll get something…of all of the trucks and vehicles Zero could have used he took one of our camera vans so he likely has a plan in mind for them…KEEP TRYING!"

_What are you doing Zero…wasn't it a part of your plan to show us something? _

After seeing nothing, but static an image of Zero back in his normal attire with his cape wrapped around his body appeared on the screen.

"We got it!"

But suddenly a group of Britannian soldiers entered the van with rifles.

"What's going on?" The Producer demanded.

"We are under orders from the Knight of Nine to end your broadcast we apologize for the inconvenience."

The soldier said while pushing Diethard aside to take the controls, but despite the soldier's attempts including pulling the power cord under the control board the entire broadcast continued. Nothing the men did could stop what was meant to be seen which secretly pleased Diethard, but he couldn't help but wonder.

_Someone has taken over our signal, but who..._

* * *

><p>Inside her lab Washu smiled contently as she sat in her chair having secured the signal from the cameras Zero stole while ensuring that all shots of the battle and the announcement that would come after would not be interrupted, but the redhead was going to take it further by broadcasting both the battle and the coming announcement worldwide.<p>

"Washu, do you really think that's a good idea?" Sasami asked.

"The world needs to understand or rather Britannia needs to understand what they are facing now."

Turning their attention back to the large screen before them Zero spoke, but as began speaking to address those watching the broadcast people could easily see the masked man floating in front of the yacht he and his subordinates had taken control of with Zero floating ten feet above the water as he faced the camera.

* * *

><p>"My dear Britannians have no fear all of the hostages are safe and sound…I Zero return them to you unharmed."<p>

"They are alright!"

Suzaku said thankful as he saw the video show a shot of Shirley, Milly and Nina on one of the rafts floating around the boat Zero was broadcasting from.

"Of all of the brazen audacity..."

Cornelia said angrily as she recovered and reassumed command following the chaos that followed. Although she was pleased that Euphy was safe as she easily saw her on one of the rafts out in the water she knew why they were positioned in such a way.

"If we attack you then those people will become your hostages won't they?"

Suddenly Zero stepped forward walking back onto the boat as the camera turned following the masked man before he stopped before a group of people hidden in the shadows. Once he took his position in front of them the former prince remotely activated lights on the front of the ship to illuminate the bow of the vessel revealing his subordinates.

"PEOPLE…fear us or rally behind us as you see fit we are the Black Knights!"

"Black Knights?"

Sasami said finding the naming choice for an organization like theirs interesting.

"Well isn't that something, a terrorist group calling themselves knights." Washu added with a chuckle.

"We of the Black Knights stand with those who have no weapons to wield regardless whatever if they are Japanese or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage and mercilessly executed them…it was a wanton and meaningless act therefore they have been punished. Just as former Viceroy Clovis was guilty for slaughter of countless unarmed Japanese civilians, we cannot stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out…so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!"

Lelouch declared as Sasami was now glued to the screen completely as Washu watched, but in orbit the crew of the Kamidake II was also watching the broadcast.

Even on Jurai with the feed being broadcasted to Funaho, Tenchi, Misaki and the Jurai Emperor courtesy of Seto who had received the broadcast first from Washu, but decided to forward it to her family and fellow relations on her home planet.

"Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again, no matter how mighty or formidable our foe may be!"

Lelouch declared before adding while unfolding his arms under cape as he extended his arms in a grand gesture.

"Those of you with power FEAR US! Those of you without it, RALLY BEHIND US! We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world! But let it also be known…very soon, Charles Zi Britannia, and his corrupt Britannia, will reap what they have sown upon all the conquered lands of Earth…their sins will be returned to his Empire, a hundred fold…until Britannia itself understands that to follow their emperor, it's to follow him…"

Zero stopped for a moment as he re-summoned his four Shadow Hawk Wings before donning his armor once more and summoning his sword to point it at the camera, but more rather he was pointing it at the Emperor of Britannia. Those watching recognized then the armor the masked man had done was frighteningly familiar to the legendary black knight, a frightening passage from Britannia's history which caused the fear Lelouch had already inspired amongst the Britannians to triple in that moment.

"…to the ruin of Britannia!"

* * *

><p>In another part of the world watching the broadcast a melancholy man with short blonde hair and light purple eyes dressed in white and black royal robes was seated on a chair while his aid standing next to him asked a question.<p>

"Sir how do we handle this?"

"So, Father's ambition beyond all measure finally prompted existence itself to create something against his path."

Schneizel el Britannia said ignoring the question of his aide.

* * *

><p>Watching from home on the grounds of the Ashford Academy C.C. was smiling contently as she had witnessed more of Lelouch's new powers. She almost wanted to begin laughing at the sheer irony of the situation she was sure Charles was no doubt finding himself in now.<p>

_Of all the children you have Charles you cast aside the one who would become a living god. _

_C.C. I demand an explanation! _

The green haired witch knew who was contacting her, but this time it wasn't Marianne…it was another fellow immortal she knew and someone else she held absolutely no fondness for him.

"I am sorry the person you have tried to call is unavailable at this time please leave a message after the beep!"

_C.C.! _

V.V. screamed in her brain, but the green haired maiden's situation didn't improve when she felt Marianne trying to contact her as well. Despite the cursing and screaming she heard now from the two parties despite not being aware of the other in mental dog pile that was happening unless she mentioned the presence of the other to those trying to contact her.

Either way the immortal witch didn't care what they thought, but it only served to amuse her even more.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the lake Monica and Nonette were…well…shocked would be a huge understatement. They didn't know what to make of it, but yet right now their eyes saw everything including what Zero had done.<p>

"How do we fight…a…god?"

Monica asked as trembling sound was attached to her words.

Meanwhile back at the Lancelot's trailer as the white machine was returning for its mission after successfully having destroyed the enemy's linear cannon they had in the supply tunnel along with the destruction of the foundation beam of the hotel, but it wasn't successful in even harming the unexpected monstrous serpent that had emerged from the hotel.

Lloyd was quiet as he went over his data from the investigation done at the ghetto and compared it to what was captured during the battle through the news cameras and radars and other sensors active at the time. A few moments later he confirmed what he had already suspected comparing what the G-1 detected at both times such a massive energy was detected…the signature was identical.

"So the blast that wiped out half of that ghetto didn't come from a weapon…it came from a single person…well I guess Britannia is in trouble."

* * *

><p>Unknown to all parties however another man in red and black robes was pleased with what he had seen at the hotel, although his creation had been slain its destruction mattered little to him since the beast that was slain was a failed product to begin with. The man turned off the news report as he rose from his chair and began walking through his darkened laboratory towards a balcony overlooking what seemed to be a field…filled with over three hundred small human size cylinders, each one…containing a creature similar to what Lelouch had slain, but there were differences among them.<p>

"I am very impressed Zero your Shadow Hawk Wings are quite interesting and I enjoyed the show you put on since it gives me a good opportunity to study them. But the next of my creations I'll pit against you next time to test your powers won't be a failed product. After all I'll perfect the creation of my own Light Hawk wings instead of the pseudo-Light Hawk wing that beast possessed. The data you'll provide will help me towards my goal."

The sound of hysterical laughing suddenly began to echo through the lab.

* * *

><p>AN: Lelouch may have defeated a failed product of our bad guy's experiments, but he has other creations more dangerous and powerful than what Lelouch managed to destroy. The creature was based off of Yamata no Orochi although this one possessed more human elements in its form mostly due to the primary source material used in its creation, but this will lead to Lelouch getting another nickname given to him by the Japanese people.

Next chapter as the dust settles Lelouch's love life slowly becomes more complicated when Washu makes a few moves.

(Author observes, but trembles in fear when he sees Washu getting her nurse outfit ready.)

Uh…maybe Lelouch should consider skipping town next chapter.

Anyway stay tune next week and thanks again in advance for the feedback and reviews.


	13. Chapter 13 Rumors

A/N: ok because of stuff that is happening in this chapter and the next I am kicking its rating up to M. Thank you all for the feedback and reviews and its only about somewhat hours before Thursday so I figured hell I'll post a couple hours early. Anyway we got more dating and the beginning of one hell of a day for Lelouch.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Rumors

The later that evening following events at the hotel Lelouch had returned home when it was well past midnight upon which he discreetly returned to his room thanks to his abilities of teleportation. Although tonight's mission and debut of his new organization went very well the former prince was troubled primary because of the appearance of the snake-like creation as were those who were with him. Regrettable he couldn't offer Ohgi and the others answers as to where that thing came from, but at the very least it helped provide more of a show for the debut of the Black Knights.

Nevertheless Lelouch vi Britannia was still deeply troubled.

_Where did a creature like that come from? _

Unable to think of any clear conclusions at this point the young man had no choice, but to put the matter aside for now until either new information or evidence suggesting where it had come from emerges. At the very least however it only justified Lelouch's reasons for creating the Black Knights. As powerful as he was now the former prince knew it could be a very foolish and costly mistake to rely wholly on these powers…like his Geass had been it was a mere tool to use to attain his goals. These powers he regarded them more in the way a shield and a sword were to a warrior, but all the same the power was a tool and it would be tactically unwise for him to rely on it completely.

The young prince was frustrated when he found a certain green haired witch occupying his bed, but the young man was already prepared in advance as he pulled out a roll out futon with a spare pillow and blanket ready. Lelouch soon drifted off into a deep slumber while many thoughts he had in his head kept swirling about with no answers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile around the same time ever since the monster appeared Washu had been working tirelessly in her lab trying to solve the mystery of the beast that had appeared hours ago, but had been swiftly destroyed by Zero which was slightly problematic for her since it left the genius with no samples of the beast's body to study which could have enabled her to figure out its origins.<p>

But from reviewing the footage recorded by the news media the red head genius was able to recognize two things about the beast. One judging from skin and other physical signs it was created using human DNA as a base and it possessed some form of the Light Hawk Wings, but its power was too weak so the wing she saw was some attempt at artificially creating Light-Hawk Wings.

_I have no solid proof, but if I am right._

Washu paused at that moments feeling more uneasy.

_I really hope I am not, but someone is attempting to artificially recreate Tenchi's powers if the human DNA used was in fact Masaki DNA. I'll need samples to confirm this, but…I really do hope I am wrong. But if I am right about this then the one likely giving Tarant his weapons is likely on this planet too. _

* * *

><p>The following morning the leader and current Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire Charles zi Britannia stood bathed in a warm light. The place he stood in was held in perpetual twilight, but it held something of a sinister artificial aura…however Charles remained unaffected. From one angle the place the Emperor of Britannia stood in had four stone pillars, but standing out further any visitor could see it was some type of stone-temple like altar suspended high above the clouds.<p>

Moments later the Emperor found himself no longer alone.

"To think of all of the children you had…the one that was cast aside has gained powers we cannot seem to fully comprehend."

A child said possessing long blonde hair that was about as long as his body wearing white and black royal garments.

Charles didn't bother turning around knowing who the new arrival was, but he was deep in thought as if the man was carefully considering his own response.

"In any event Lelouch now presents a potential threat to the project…could his powers be the god of C's world attempting to fight our plan?"

"Possibly, but regardless we can't let someone that powerful run around with the intent of crushing the Empire."

"I agree, but can we actually directly attack someone like Lelouch?"

"I doubt that it would be advisable and kidnapping Nunnally could end badly given his ability to seemingly instantly teleport to any location at will. Regardless we must complete the project with all due haste before anything else unexpected can happen."

"I'll make sure our efforts are tripled brother."

V.V. said calmly while he was secretly planning on a way to deal with Lelouch or at the very least try to hinder his attempts to dismantle Britannia.

* * *

><p>Around the same time another important meeting was taking place, but this one was happening at the Government Bureau of Area 11 where Viceroy Cornelia, her knight Guilford, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia, the Knights of the Round members Nonette and Monica, and her chief officers and advisers joined by the two leading members of the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps Lloyd Asplund and his assistant Cecile Croomy.<p>

"Now that we are all here we can begin…"

Cornelia began as she used a remote to show snap shots of the footage from last night events.

"At least we solved the mystery of the so-called weapon Zero had used in Saitama Ghetto, but still how can something like that be possible?"

"It's hard to believe, but I saw everything with my own eyes so did every soldier present. He even dares to invoke the legend of the Black Knight one of Britannia's most dangerous and most notorious traitor in our history."

Dalton added wanting to disagree with the facts behind Zero's powers, but he knew it was impossible for him to do so.

"Moving on we want your assessment of Zero's…abilities…"

Cornelia said lightly not wanting to admit what she and others had witnessed last night had happened. All eyes fell upon the Earl of Pudding as he casually rose from his seat before he began speaking.

_Here comes Lloyd Asplund's Demoralizing Report_.

Cecile thought as she knew what her superior was going to say.

"After analysis of all data collected since the mysterious incident in the Saitama Ghetto I believe it's clear that this was the first time Zero had used these abilities of his. I think based on his previous appearances and his role in events at the Shinjuku Ghetto we can assume he likely had no knowledge of these abilities until the Saitama Ghetto incident."

"Then you are saying he somehow discovered his so called abilities during the Saitama Ghetto incident?" A staff officer inquired.

"Well I am just going to blunt...to sum it up perfectly...we are bloody screwed."

"What?"

Everyone in the room but Nonette and Euphy exclaimed.

"Let me clear my point. The blast and the devastation what happened on Saitama? It was likely Zero somehow _awakening_ those powers. What we saw now, it's a Zero that has an actual and more than good potential of having near fully mastered over his power. As it is now, for Zero, we're like an ant against a beast of myth…I can't give you an exact estimation of his destructive potential, but more than likely, it will make Saitama look like a walk for the park on comparison by several orders of magnitude…and that's at best. You DON'T want to know what's imagining at the worst scenario."

"But you can't be serious?"

Monica began trying to fight the obvious fact.

"How can a single person wield such power and if we haven't seen his full power yet then how could it be…"

Guilford began, but Lloyd raised his hand to silence the ongoing debating that was heating up.

"At full power? If Zero ever unleashes his full power as it is right now, I would want to put several thousand km between where he is and myself…preferably also inside a deeply buried bunker."

The earl of pudding grimly noted while taking note.

_Mental Note: buy all the stockpile of instant Pudding on the market...just in case._

"Then how can we stop him?"

Cornelia demanded unwilling to accept what is very well obvious defeat.

"Hmm…Good question…anyone has the phone number of God, to ask him politely if he can tell Zero to not carve our hides into ashes?"

* * *

><p>Midday back at the Ashford Academy during lunch hour Milly, Washu, Shirley, Nina and Suzaku were having lunch in the student council meeting room since due to last night's events at the hotel they were now very popular among the students with everyone hounding them with questions about what happened and what they saw. As a result to get a little peace and quiet from the student body harassing them with questions including media news crews waiting outside the school grounds for them the trio had to practically lock themselves up inside the student council building while the teachers gave them permission to do their school work inside as well since it was growing apparent that even class wasn't providing much sanctuary.<p>

Of course Washu and Suzaku were fortunately not part of the little spot of trouble the girls were involved in, but instead they helped pick up what assignments the girls needed to get and Suzaku brought the takeout food they wanted. Rivalz was working on his bike around back and Kallen was absent while Sasami and Lelouch have yet to be seen.

"Man I can believe this…how long will this keep happening. I could barely step three feet out of my room this morning without being hounded by people about what happened last night."

Shirley complained while she bitterly ate her pizza slice.

"At least they are not busting down the doors to this place."

Suzaku said trying to brighten everyone's mood, but unfortunately he wasn't having much success.

"Where are Lelouch and Sasami…weren't they supposed to be joining us for lunch."

Nina inquired as she ate a slice of Vegetarian pizza.

"What the heck are those two doing these days?"

"Sasami is probably getting ready for the cooking contest coming up…wasn't she asked to represent the student council and complete against some of the other members of the cooking club?"

Suzaku inquired looking towards Milly for the answer.

"Yeah I think so, but things might get a little more interesting since word is we'll have a special guest judge."

"A special guest as a judge?" Shirley inquired.

"Yeah, but not even I don't know who it is."

"If you ask me I'll bet those two are smooching again."

"WASHU!"

Suzaku said shocked at the redhead's words.

"WHAT!"

Milly and Shirley exclaimed while the orange haired woman had turned deadly pale.

"Oh yeah that reminds me…Sasami and Lelouch were really enjoying a pretty deep kiss when they went out together that one day."

The genius mentioned with a causal smile on her face.

"You're making that up!" Shirley snapped. "Lulu wouldn't…"

"I got a photo that says otherwise!"

Washu said as she pulled out a copy of the picture showing Sasami and Lelouch engaging in their first kiss. Milly was on that photo in a heartbeat while hints of jealously appeared on her face despite her attempts to hide it.

"Wow full on body contact too."

Milly's comment sent Shirley's brain in a downward spiral as she hurried to the side of the student council president followed by Nina and Suzaku who wanted to see the photograph themselves. Nina was a little surprised while the Honorary Britannian among them was even a little more surprised since he never imagined that Lelouch and Sasami would be on the ground in such a position kissing.

Shirley's face at seeing the photo could only be described as the physical embodiment of Edward Munch's painting The Scream. Suzaku looking at both Milly and Shirley knew this would be serious trouble for Lelouch and Sasami so the young man decided to quietly slip away while their attention remained hooked on the photo Washu was showing them.

Wasting no time Suzaku reached the room of his friend knocking on the door.

"Lelouch are you in there it's me Suzaku."

The door opened a minute later with Lelouch poke his head out from his room.

"What is it Suzaku?"

"Listen Lelouch did you and Sasami really kiss one another when you guys snuck away that day?"

"WHAT…what is that suppose to mean?"

"Listen to me somehow Washu got a picture of you and Sasami kissing while you were on top of her so Shirley and Milly are in a frenzy."

Suzaku explained as the former prince's face took an unhealthy shade of white.

"Thanks for the warning…I'll avoid them until things settle down."

Lelouch said knowing it would be for the best that Sasami and he avoided Milly and Shirley for awhile. The former prince snuck out of his room knowing that one of the girls would likely be paying him a visited decided to flee after Suzaku used a silent gesture to assure him everything was safe for him.

As he discreetly made his way across the school grounds Lelouch came upon Washu who was grinning at him as she approached.

"Washu, why were you following me and Sasami?"

Lelouch demanded his face showing signs of outrage and annoyance.

"Because silly its fun and I wanted to see what kind of ripples I could make by showing that picture to the girls who clearly has the hots for you too."

"You can't be serious?"

"I am, but if you are that upset about it I'll withdraw the photo and what I told them if you do something for me?"

"If this is some attempt at blackmail then it's not going to work. "

"Oh no it's nothing like that all I want is your help with a simple matter and that'll be it."

"Simple huh…well I suppose then, but what did you have in mind?"

"Nah you don't really need to do anything."

Washu explained as she drew out a dart gun shooting Lelouch right in neck knocking the young man out cold in an instant. With a wide grin on her face Washu knelt down and put a hand on the young man's chest, after a quick check to make sure no one was around both she and Lelouch teleported away to her lab.

Sometime later when he came to Lelouch his whole body was numb, but he still retained some feeling in his limbs discovered himself inside a giant laboratory of some kind with himself held to a metal plate against the wall with mechanical tentacles tightly holding him in place.

"Hmmmm…blood, body fluid, hair samples…that's about all of the physical data…"

A familiar voice mused as Lelouch's eyes snapped open focusing on a twelve year old version of Washu he saw a few feet away in front of him working at a computer terminal.

"Organic pattern, Astro Pattern, Psycho Layer, over-dimension, parallel pattern…that's disappointing they are all normal…just like Tenchi's results through...so...I wonder."

"Where…where am…I?"

A numbed Lelouch struggled to say as he found having extreme difficultly doing anything else.

"Oh you're awake how nice."

Washu said with her trademark grin.

"Don't worry we're almost done…just one more very important sample."

The red head said as Lelouch's vision cleared enough for him to see the genius dressed in nurse's outfit…who was now donning a pair of rubber gloves.

"I am ready now!"

"What…why…why are you wearing a Nurse's outfit?"

A drugged Lelouch struggled to say with a really bad feeling about what she had in mind.

"I am just an angel of mercy."

Washu said happily as she began laughing which sent chills down the young man's spine.

Upon her approach did Lelouch realize his own physical state…not only was he strapped to a metal plate against the wall, but he had been stripped of his clothes save for a pair of white boxer shorts. When the teenage girl grabbed a hold of the top of said shorts Lelouch's mind went into full blown panic mode.

"WHAT…ARE…YOU DOING?"

"Nothing…I just need some sperm samples silly."

"Sperm…samples…you're joking."

Lelouch asked fearfully.

_For all that is scared please tell me she is joking?_

"Don't worry it's all strictly medical."

Washu pulled the boxers opened looking inside at which point her eyes went wide.

"Hello…wow you're bigger than last guy I had here."

Washu spoke clearly impressed by what she saw.

"HELP!"

Lelouch went into a full blown panicked frenzy before the drugs kicked in putting him under again.

"Too bad the drugs knocked you again, but oh well…heh heh."

Washu said as she was laughing sarcastically as she went to work, but before she could get much further another voice screamed at her.

"WASHU…GET YOUR HAND OUT OF THERE!"

Washu turned her head and saw Sasami standing there with her face completely beat red and in an extremely rare moment…VERY pissed off. Before the genius could explain herself the enraged beyond reason princess flew straight at the child scientist unleashing a fury of punches and kicks trigging a full blown cat fight between the two that last for a good several minutes.

"LELOUCH IS MY FRIEND YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!"

Sasami screamed as she threw punch after punch attacking the red head with all of the strength she could muster.

Although the red head scientist tried to fight back, but having caught Washu completely by surprise Sasami came out the winner leaving Washu on the ground with a black eye and some other light injuries.

Regaining her composure Sasami got Lelouch down before redressing him in his recovered school uniform and then set about taking him back to his room. Knowing dragging him around the school would bring too much attention she teleported straight to the front of his room and laid him down on the bed once she managed to get the door open. Deciding it was best she keeps an eye on him Sasami grabbed a chair from his desk and took up a position by his bed side.

* * *

><p>Around the same time back at her lab, Washu was pulling herself back to her feet…in hindsight she should have made sure Sasami was well away from her lab before attempting to use Lelouch as a guinea pig, but never before had seen since the usually good natured girl so angry. But her train of thought was interrupted when she received a call…from Jurai.<p>

Forgetting to check her appearance Washu answered it as she felt a little dizzy from Sasami's violent assault. Of course she was reminded of her current state when she established communications seeing the faces of Seto, Ayeka and Ryoko who were surprised at Washu's sorry state of being.

"My heavens Washu are you alright?"

Seto said first while Ayeka and Ryoko were visibly stunned by the red head woman's battered state.

"Nah I am still breathing, but one thing is certain Sasami is defiantly Ayeka's sister."

"Sasami did that?"

Ryoko asked while the former space pirate was finding it rather hard to believe Sasami had kicked her mother's ass, but the more she tried to think about it another question soon came to mind which was simply.

"Ok what did you do to piss her off?"

"Nothing much...except...maybe the fact that I had tried to run some experiments on Lelouch."

"Oh no…you DIDN'T…did you?"

Ayeka said putting one hand on her forehead now understanding what the redhead might have done that would have caused her normally good natured sibling to violently attack Washu.

Seto remained silent while somewhat amused by what happened and Ryoko on the other hand was making a mental note to get Sasami something extra special for her next birthday for giving Washu what the former space pirate felt was a long overdue ass kicking.

* * *

><p>Speaking of whom Sasami was sitting quietly besides Lelouch's bedside not only to protect him from Washu, but when he wakes up she wanted to be sure that the former prince would regard the whole mess as a dream and nothing more. But given how heavily drugged he was the Jurai princess thought that likely wasn't going to be a problem.<p>

Then suddenly the young man began tossing and turning in his bed as if he was experiencing a bad dream judging from the beads of sweat forming on head. Moving from her chair Sasami placed one hand on his fore head before moving closer trying to think of some way to ease whatever nightmare he was enduring, but eventually whatever dream Lelouch was having settled down and the young man was peaceful once more.

"Sasami…"

Lelouch whispered which caused the princess's cheeks to redden somewhat curious about what the young man was dreaming about.

Unfortunately just as Sasami brought her face closer to Lelouch trying to see what his dream might have been about the door opened and Shirley peaked inside the room. Her mind had come to a grinding halt trying to process the scene before her seeing Sasami half-way on Lelouch's bed over the sleeping young man's form almost suggestively.

In Shirley Fenette's mind it was a matter of two plus two equaling the devil numbers in her mind which leads her to instantly assume.

"YOU WILL NOT RAPE LELOUCH YOU DAMN SLUT!"

Shirley screamed as her face was completely red with fury before advancing on the princess who tried to tell her it wasn't what she thought it was.

"It's not what you think!"

But no words of reason could reach the enraged swim team member who attacked Sasami engaging in a cat fight with the teal-haired girl on the defensive since she didn't want to actually harm Shirley, but yet she didn't want to suffer damage from her at same time. Their cat fight continued for a good long time with the Jurai princess displaying what was a testament to her fighting skills her mother taught her managed to evade all of Shirley's frantic attacks, but unknown to the two hiding under Lelouch's bed was C.C. munching on some pizza watching the cat fight.

_Just what I needed some afternoon entertainment. _

The fight kept going with Shirley failing to land any hits, but the cat fight would escalate when Milly arrived hearing the commotion deciding to investigate it. Upon entering Lelouch's room the student council president was taken aback by the cat fight happening right in front of her.

"OK you two that's enough…STOP IT!"

Milly shouted trying to end the cat fight, but she only ended up getting pulled into it turning it into a three way cat fight. During the escalation of the bout between the three girls Lelouch began to regain consciousness, one could imagine his expression waking up to an all out cat fight inside his own room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Lelouch snapped, but even his own shouting wasn't enough to stop it. However Sasami did hear him and pulled out of the vicious brawl having successfully worked Milly and Shirley into attacking each other without having even suffered a single scratch or injury of any kind.

"Come on Lelouch let's get out of here."

Sasami said taking Lelouch's hand as the two slipped by the two fighting teenagers and slipped out of the room.

It was at least two whole minutes before Shirley and Milly realized they were fighting one another and Sasami as well as Lelouch were gone.

"Where did Sasami and Lelouch go?"

Shirley asked herself while Milly was rather upset with the swim team member for some of the scratches she endured for being pulled into her little fight against the teal-haired girl.

A short time later Sasami was pulling Lelouch as the two were heading for the front gates deciding to escape the academy grounds for awhile until Shirley and Milly cooled down, but as they were hurrying for the gate Sasami was filling the former prince in on what had happened when he had passed out.

"So are you saying I suffered from heat stroke?"

"Yes…I think that's what happened I found you passed out, so I brought you back to your room."

Sasami said while technically she wasn't lying. As far as the princess was concerned she was just stating what happened while leaving out what would have been details about a mind scarring incident involving Washu. Noticing his lack of memory of the event sent a wave of relief through the young woman.

"But all I recall after that was a terrible nightmare involving Washu and being locked in a dungeon of some kind…"

Lelouch said with a shudder while Sasami was somewhat fearful that the former prince would end up remembering what happened.

"Until you came and save me."

"Oh you were dreaming about me?"

"Yes…sorry it didn't feel like the proper thing I should be saying."

Lelouch replied somewhat nervous by his response.

"It's ok, but we better hurry!"

The teal-haired teen noted as she took a look over her shoulder and spotted Milly and Shirley a good distance away.

The two girls were also closing in fast with Lelouch and Sasami just passing through the main gates making their way pass some waiting reporters and news crews who were actually trying to get some statements from the three students involved with the hotel hijacking. It was then a thought came to Sasami's mind knowing that Shirley and Milly were among the two they sought to interview decided to use the reporters to provide the perfect cover for their escape.

It was mean yes, but given the situation the Jurai princess had little choice.

"Hey everyone Milly Ashford and Shirley Fenette are coming!"

Sasami announced as they plowed through the waiting reporters just as Milly and Shirley were catching up with them.

"OH NO!"

Shirley shouted as the reporters and news crews were on them like white on rice.

"CRUSE YOU SASAMI…that was low!"

Lelouch chuckled at the girl's resourcefulness as the two made a clean getaway deciding to spend the rest of the day away from the academy. Back in her lab Washu had an ice pack on her head as she was walking through her massive lab to check on an experiment she had started on some time ago knowing it should be done.

"Well at the very least Ryo-Ohki's little sister should be finished…in fact she should being hatching at anytime…I hope I didn't miss it."

But upon arriving at the holder where the red head genius had left the cabbit egg, Washu found the egg missing.

"No…it couldn't have hatched already? Could it?"

The galaxy's foremost scientific mind was scrambling to pull up security camera recordings to discover what exactly had happened involving her missing creation.

It wasn't long before she found the moment when one Mitoto Kuramitsu entering her lab taking the egg to god knows where. It goes without saying this didn't improve Washu's day at all.

"STUPID Kuramitsu girls…I swear it...each female generation farther from my son seems stupider and stupider!"

Washu screamed while on the verge of ripping her hair out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in space Tenchi was aboard a Juraian Battleship providing aid and support to deal with the Tarant Pirate Guild while aiding the Galaxy Police in maintaining law and order in the galaxy since the incident at their headquarters had left their numbers badly diminished. But despite his efforts the young Juraian Prince had yet to encounter Tarant himself.<p>

Taking a break after helping the ships under his command deal with a small group of pirate ships they came across attacking a passenger ship Tenchi was relaxing in his cabin when he suddenly got a call from home. When he opened communications while seated behind his desk taking a slip of tea he saw the face of his wife Ayeka appear on the holographic screen over his desk.

"Ayeka how are you and baby doing…is everything is fine on Jurai?"

Tenchi inquired kindly while he was obviously concerned for their well-being. It was reasonable given what has been happening recently, which left both he as well as Ayeka's father Azusa concerned about the possibility of an attack on Jurai itself.

"Everything is fine darling, but I called to give you an update about Sasami and Washu on Earth."

"Oh has something happened?"

"In a matter of speaking…Washu got her butt kicked by Sasami earlier today."

"What happened?"

Tenchi asked actually believing he didn't hear his wife correctly.

"Washu was beaten in a cat fight against Sasami when she took Lelouch to…uh…experiment on him."

"Washu did…oh no…"

The Juraian Prince said while putting one hand on his forehead trying to shake the horrible feeling. He had been experimented upon a number of times by Washu and now having heard one of Sasami's friends had suffered a fate himself had endured.

"The poor kid I hope Washu wasn't too…uh…well…over the top."

"Well you could say he got lucky thanks to Sasami's intervention, but I didn't think she would react so violently to Washu's antic of using poor Lelouch like a guinea pig."

"But it shows how much Sasami really cares for him right?"

"I guess so, but you don't think she…"

"I think so…its love."

* * *

><p>Back on Earth Sasami and Lelouch had made their way across town to the Clovisland Amusement Park where the two teenagers decided to spend the rest of the afternoon there together. Admission was easy to pay for so the two began walking around the park trying to decide on what rides to go on. After much deliberation and consideration the young Juraian Princess convinced Lelouch to go on a roller coaster with her.<p>

"I think this was a bad idea?"

Lelouch said a little nervous as the cart the two were seated in was making its way up to the top where a long drop awaited them.

"Oh don't be a sourpuss Lelouch this will be fun!"

"Are you…ARRAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lelouch began to say, but was interrupted when the cart reached the top and began its rapid descent down the track before twisting off to the side and going up and down a few hoops and spinning around a few very narrow and sharp turns with the young boy screaming the whole time while Sasami on the other hand was enjoying herself throwing her arms up into the air. After about four times around the roller coaster track the cart came to a complete stop where the teal-haired girl disembarked with a smile on her face while Lelouch seemed rather dizzy from the whole ordeal.

"I guess I am not use to such fast rides."

Sasami merely giggled at the boy's response.

"Then how about something else that is a little slower for your tastes then?"

The rest of the afternoon proceeded smoothly for the two as the teenagers went on the merry go-around, partook of the bumper car ride and eventually Lelouch took a shot at the games where a well aimed toss allowed him to win a large cute and fluffy stuffed white rabbit doll for the young girl. All of it accumulated to a ride aboard the Ferris wheel.

The Ferris Wheel of Clovisland Amusement Park was based off of the Yorkshire Wheel, so it was identical in design and construction, so the transparent walls and interior allowed the riders an excellent view of the Settlement and the surrounding area.

"It's beautiful from up here."

Sasami said enjoying the view while Lelouch remained silent, but yet he was pleased the young girl was enjoying herself.

"I suppose it's not a bad view."

The young man said as he was seated on the leather bench next to the young girl.

"I am glad I am getting more time to spend with you."

"Likewise…things have been; how should I say...unbearably dull without you and Suzaku around."

"Is that so, so has your life been a little more exciting for you now that we're together again?"

"Indeed…I am very grateful."

After a few rotations around the wheel the couple disembarked, but as they walked through the park they caught the attention of a few fellow Ashford Academy students. Among them was Kallen who had gone to the park as one of her meeting places with Ohgi whenever he needed to pass off important information or a new tool or acquire a replacement modified phone so they could remain in contact.

_That's Lelouch and that girl Sasami, but what are they doing here…are they dating? But what does a girl like her see in a guy like him? _

Kallen was curious since to her knowledge she was a full citizen Britannian like she was, but yet like Suzaku Sasami looked more like a Japanese citizen. It wasn't that she had a problem with Sasami per se, but rather Kallen was curious why someone as kind and caring as Sasami would spend her time with a cold hearted jerk like Lelouch. Having already completed her business at the park the redhead decided to follow them, but she kept a safe distance from them so they hopefully wouldn't notice her.

However another group of students decided to approach the couple and confront them…it was a duo of boys. One of them was a little on the heavy side with short blonde hair wearing an orange bandana of some kind on his head while his friend was taller with black hair and much skinnier than his friend.

"So what's the student council vice president doing dating an Honorary Britannian?"

The larger of the two boys asked.

"I think you two are misinformed she is a Britannian citizen."

Lelouch shot back while he glared at the two in front of him.

"No way, she looks more like an Eleven, but just the same shouldn't you be dating an actual Britannian and not this slut?"

The skinny boy asked, but that last remarked struck a nerve with Lelouch as he lashed out viciously as well as verbally.

"SLUT! HOW DARE YOU!"

Lelouch roared grabbing the skinny student by the collar getting ready to punch his lights out.

"You worthless cowardly scumbag…no that's an insult to scumbags everywhere you two are FAR worse. You two completely and utterly disgust ME. WHY am I with her it's because is she a wonderful person to be around…she is gentle and kind to everyone around her…WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO EARN YOUR SCORN! ANSWER ME!"

The skinny student was trembling in fear at the verbal outburst he had unknowingly invoked from the student who was holding him by the collar looking ready not to beat him into a bloody pulp, but to kill him on the spot.

"IF YOU EVER TALK TRASH ABOUT SASAMI IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ATTEMPTING ANYTHING ELSE…IF I CATCH YOU TWO DOING WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING TO SUZAKU THEN GOD HELP ME I'LL TEACH YOU TWO FOOLS THE REAL MEANING OF PAIN! IN FACT JUST FOR WHAT YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DOING TO SUZAKU I SHOULD JUST KICK YOUR ASSES RIGHT HERE!"

Lelouch screamed at the skinny man while his grip on his collar grew tighter.

Finally after his verbal assault Lelouch calmed himself when he noticed in the corner of his eye that everyone had stopped to see what he was doing, among them were other students from academy.

"Now…do you have anything to say? An apology to my friend would be good."

Lelouch replied calmly while glaring daggers at the trembling skinny student in his iron grip.

The man suddenly began wetting himself before he began screaming shaking himself free of Lelouch grip before he and his clubby companion ran for their lives.

_Wow I don't I recall a time Lelouch lost all of his cool like that in one go. _

Sasami thought while Kallen's mind thoughts were slightly different.

_Damn I didn't he was the type to go off like that. _

"Hey Lelouch, maybe it's better if we head somewhere else for the evening."

Sasami suggested kindly as her eyes looked at the crowd staring at them.

"Right…sorry Sasami I just couldn't stand what guy was saying to you."

Lelouch realizing all of the attention his little outburst had drawn.

"It's alright Lelouch you have no need to be sorry."

"You are a little too forgiving Sasami." Lelouch mused with a smile.

"I don't think I am…I am just more understanding I suppose."

As the two began to make their way out of the amusement park the two were unknowingly being tailed by Kallen.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Area 11 more specifically on the roof of the Viceroy Palace the center of government for all of Area 11 sat the rooftop villa designed and built by Clovis to resemble the Aries Villa. Walking on a stone pathway with a small basket hanging on her left arm was Euphemia who after a tiring day of work decided to get a little fresh air to help clear her head along with taking some fresh carrots with her as a snack while she toured around the rooftop villa.<p>

Taking one of the small carrots from the basket Euphy began munching on it while walking around the villa gardens feeling nostalgic as memories of a lost childhood among siblings returned to her. Among those memories a more recent one came to mind as the third princess recalled what had happened that night at the hotel.

More specifically it was the conversation that had taken place between her and Zero at the hotel after he had slain the members of the Japan Liberation Front after having attempted to reason with them.

_Because Clovis was an offspring of the Britannian Emperor…which reminds me you are one of his children aren't you?_

_Zero why do you hate the royal family so much and what are you ultimately after? _

Euphemia sighed wishing for an answer that could put a stop to all of this bloodshed and murder, not only in Area 11, but also in her own country and perhaps the rest of the world.

_I know it seems foolish of me, but why can't we settle our differences peaceful without having to resort to violence or force._

Euphemia remembered the time her own opinions caused even her own mother to rattle her for her odd ideas which were clear in a paper she had written during her days as a child. It had stated that: _I wish Britannia, the Chinese Federation and the European Union would just disappear and the entire world would be one. _

Now no one had too much of a problem with the second part, but it was the first part of it that was troubling. If it hadn't been written by a child of the royal family someone might have thought that person held treasonous ideals, but her teacher obviously sweetened her evaluation of the paper when she wrote.

_Euphemia is sweet girl who wishes for worldwide unity. _

Of course Britannia didn't have a problem with a world unified under one banner as long as it was there. In fact Britannia felt conquering other nations and ruling them with their military power was justified in their country's eyes and it was something many agreed to with Cornelia was among them. Euphemia on the other hand could be considered something of a radical opposite of her military-orientated sister with opposite beliefs.

Eventually her wandering around the villa led her to a small garden, but it was more of a small horticulture hydroponic farm, where some fresh vegetables were being grown, however while she toured through garden she discovered something rather odd. All of the carrots were gone. Now as much as she knew Clovis always loved fresh vegetables she knew no one really takes a lot a lot of carrots…especially not cleaning out the entire patch.

"Oh my I better let the gardener know about this."

Euphy said to herself, but a moment later she felt something hop into her basket followed by the sound of munching. Turning her head the princess was quite surprised when she saw a certain cabbit clearing out her basket.

"Oh my…what are you little one, but you could have asked."

Euphy said catching the cabbit holding it rather gently to get a look at it.

Ryo-Ohki was surprised when it was caught by the princess, but the small cabbit wasn't afraid in the least of the girl. However with the lack of attention it was receiving from both its creator and Sasami and little carrot munching machine began venturing out into Area 11 and began seeking sources of carrots to consume. In fact last night the little cabbit snuck into the university where they were keeping the Lancelot and was also acting as a temporary living space and work place for the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps.

The hungry little cabbit didn't just clean out all of the carrots they had, but also anything else that caught her fancy, which was unfortunate because what was left was in fact carrot related foods such as pudding and so forth. However one freezer filled with food items and snacks made by one Cecile Croomy was the one thing the cabbit stayed clear of.

Now the little carrot thief had been caught red handed.

"My you're a cute one aren't you...uh…?"

Euphy said trying to figure out if Ryo-Ohki was a cat or a rabbit…or something of the two combined.

"You look like a cat and a rabbit?"

* * *

><p>Later that evening as the sun had begun to set Lelouch and Sasami had arrived at their intended destination which was a location which surprised even the young man. It was unusual, but the structure itself was enough to identify what the place was in fact. It was just merely the fact that Lelouch was surprised something like this was still standing or at the very least hasn't been renovated in any way since it bore a lot of the familiar architecture of the type of facility they were standing before.<p>

"Hot springs?"

"Yeah I was glad at least some of them remained in operation although they now have Britannian owners."

"But if you don't mind asking me Sasami, why come here to a place like this?"

Lelouch inquired feeling a light blush appear on his face.

"Well I figured with all that has been happening I think it would be good for you to unwind. You know relax and take a load off."

"Hmmmm….I suppose I could use a little stress relief."

The former prince said after giving it much careful thought and consideration.

"I am happy to hear it; you won't regret it I promise."

"I don't see what could go wrong?"

Lelouch replied before he and Sasami proceeded inside.

A short time later after Sasami took care of everything and made all of the proper arrangements the young man went into the back and undressed and donned a towel around his waist leaving it as the only item of clothing he wore…it was unusual, but it didn't bother the former prince much. The young man stepped out into the small room where the hot spring sat with rocks and areas for sitting…the entire room seemed quite relaxing by its appearance alone.

_I guess Sasami is right…after everything that has been happening maybe I need to loosen up little._

Lelouch reasoned as maybe a little time in a relaxing hot spring would not only be good for him, but it would help him loosen up a little so he could think a little more clearly as well. His whole body instantly began to feel better the moment he settled into the warm water resting his back against some of the rocks.

_Sasami was definitely right I did need this…the water feels wonderful. _

Lelouch thought as he felt as if a large number of weights being removed from his worn down body as he relaxed into the warm waters, but soon someone else entered the room unaware of the fact that the room Sasami had acquired for her and Lelouch was…shared.

"I hope you are feeling more relaxed now Lelouch."

Lelouch's eyes snapped open and turned to the doorway where he saw Sasami standing with only a towel covering her torso. The former prince's face went completely bright red at her appearance.

_God she is beautiful. _

Despite his best attempts Lelouch couldn't resist wishing to eye the beautiful women standing with only a towel covering her torso, but rest of her was enough to keep the former prince from taking her eyes off of her. Her long, smooth and shapely legs which were undoubtedly strong and ripe with muscle due to the combat training her mother Misaki had given her daughter, but it seemed deceiving given how perfectly soft her exquisite pale skin was along with her strong thighs and how smooth and inviting they appeared to be.

Following the curves of her wide hips and flawless thighs, her arms seemed perfect as well…perfectly toned, but yet retained an alluring feminine lure while the steam from the hot springs radiated her skin in a way that was intoxicating to Lelouch. Despite the towel covering her torso it was tightly wrapped around her body providing enough for the young man to see the outline of her heavenly slender frame along with the young girl's picture perfect round breasts which didn't seem quite as big as Milly's, but yet they were pure perfection as far as Lelouch was concerned.

_In this light she looks like an absolute goddess, not even Venus would have compared to Sasami right there._

* * *

><p>Now while Lelouch was completely stunned by Sasami's appearance karma was beginning to work against him this night as another pair was arriving at the hot springs for a relaxing evening themselves.<p>

"Come Monica this will be fun."

Nonette said as she and her fellow remember Monica was entering the hot springs facility.

"One thing about the Elevens that they deserve credit for was that they really knew how to make great hot springs."

"I don't know about this Nonette?"

"Oh come on we'll have a good time…besides you're being a little too stiff for my tastes. I promise we'll have some real run."

Monica chuckled rather nervously having a bad feeling about tonight.

* * *

><p>AN: And here it comes...the hot springs scene and Lelouch is night will be crazy that's for certain, but on the plus side at least Milly isn't there. But as you guys saw with the nurse scene Washu strongly suspects Lelouch of being Zero, but doesn't have any solid proof that Lelouch is the man behind the mask. Also the bit about the paper Euphy turned in as a child came from the novels, but I wrote it in differently.

Question now is does she know for sure? Also who else has potentially figured it out?

Anyway next week Thursday will be the posting of the next chapter where you'll find out what happens with Ryo-Ohki.

* * *

><p>Special Omake: Love is a Battlefield!<p>

Milly Ashford dressed in her usual school uniform, but holding a large rolled up piece of paper and wearing a military Mk. 6 helmet minus the cameo covering was standing on a stage addressing the entire Ashford Academy female fan base dedicated to Lelouch prepared to do a Patton impersonation.

"Ladies there is a new threat out there named Sasami…this girl stands the best chance right now of claiming dear Lelouch's heart!"

"BOO!"

"No Lelouch is MINE!"

"Right now desperate times call for desperate measures…we are not trying hard enough to win Lelouch so right now we must do our utmost as women and do all that it takes to claim the man we want…ARE YOU WITH ME!"

(Cheering from the girls before Milly)

"Now some of you may not win his heart…"

_Which doesn't matter as long as I do._

"But what is important true love is found so ONWARD TO VICTORY!"

(The girls cheer wildly before rushing out to begin searching for Lelouch.)

*Lucky for Lelouch this doesn't happen for real lol*


	14. Chapter 14 Iron Chef and the Princess

A/N: Well here it is the conclusion to the hot springs scene with Lelouch having the roughest night of his life. And 100 reviews yahoo…thank you all very much. I'll go into more of the Black Knight's history in an upcoming chapter and more.

And here is Chapter 14 at last.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Iron Chef and the Princess

Back at the college across from the Ashford Academy where the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps used as their base and home Lloyd and other unfortunate members of the ASEEC were staring grimly at what was their dinner since everyone either had no money or was too cheap to go out and get take out, but in truth it was likely because they were frightened by Cecile who insisted they eat what she been keeping in the freezer.

"How are you enjoying your dinner?" Cecile asked beaming with a smile.

"Britannian Military Rations are better than this slop!"

Lloyd said not caring for the slap to the head he was likely to receive, but many with him would agree…but were still too afraid of the blue haired woman to speak their mind.

*SLAP*

_I swear I'll catch whatever ate everything we had. _

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the hot springs Lelouch found himself in a practically dangerous situation, nothing life threatening really, but rather he felt his own sanity was at risk. Lelouch was seated on the bench inside the spring while behind him was Sasami who was cleaning his back. On the surface Lelouch seemed completely calm for the most part, but the fact he was this close to Sasami with only towel's covering them aroused feelings and urges within his own body that the former prince had thought he was above.<p>

_This is crazy hormones have no sway over my actions! _

Lelouch being the gentleman that he was tried as hard as he could to keep his mind slipping into the gutter, but his efforts were so far in vain as another part of him wanted the girl behind him leading to the emergence of such impure thoughts.

But more fuel was added to the fire as the teal-haired girl began massaging his back.

"My goodness Lelouch your whole body seems so tense and you got a lot of knots in your muscles. What on Earth have you been doing to wear you out like this?"

"Sorry I guess I have been working too hard."

"Then it just proves how much you need this."

"Yeah…"

Lelouch said hiding how unnerving Sasami's actions were trigging something of an internal war within him.

As the former prince struggled to keep his raging hormones in check the princess working his back the young woman unknowingly responsible for invoking such feelings was beginning to suffer from a similar dilemma.

After finishing with his back loosing up the tension in Lelouch's muscles the best she could as well as giving it a good scrubbing began thinking about smooth and soft his skin felt, but after she took up the sponge again this time working her away around his torso to his chest she unknowingly pressed her chest against Lelouch's back sending electrical surges through his nervous systems realizing what was pressing his back while Sasami rested her head on his right shoulder.

Lelouch's face turned red feeling those prefect large soft orbs pressing against his back while not to think about them.

_I just know it…at this rate I'll go completely mad. _

Meanwhile having heard his familiar voice while walking by Monica stopped head in her tracks and began looking through a small crack in the sliding door she had made to peek inside. What she saw surprised her.

_Of all of the places in Area 11 I had to run into those two here. _

Monica's face was clearly flushed red because she was embarrassed at herself for what she was doing and at the same she glared with disdain in her eyes at the supposed Honorary Britannian, unaware of Sasami technically being a legal Britannian, for being in such physical contact with a boy who clearly had her interest.

_I know she has interesting hair and eyes, but that boy should really think about dating a pure blood Britannian! _

"Oh I didn't think you were a peeping tom Monica?"

The Knight of Twelve nearly jumped out of her skin when the voice behind her spoke, but soon discovered it belonged to none other than Nonette the Knight of Nine.

"It's not what you think?"

The blonde hair girl said softly, but yet panicking at the dangers of the situation which were apparent especially with the grin the Knight of Nine had on her face.

"Oh…"

Nonette began as the grin on her face grew wider before she opened the door and pushed Monica inside surprising Sasami and Lelouch at the sudden intrusion.

"WHAT THE…Gwen?" Lelouch exclaimed while Sasami was too stunned to say anything.

"Gwen?"

Nonette asked confused at the name before noticing his attention was on Monica who had fallen onto the ground, but she had managed to catch herself with her hands.

"Oh I get it…you know these two, but you didn't want them to know you were a Knights of the Round eh Monica?"

_What? Wait…now I recognize her…she's the Knight of Twelve Monica Kruszewski. Then she must be the Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram. _

Two members of his father's elite knights inside the same hot springs room caused at least nine possibilities for their intrusion to instantly pop into the young man's mind, but nothing Lelouch could predict could prepare him mentally for the assault on the senses he was about to receive.

"So Monica why were you spying on these two…are you jealous?"

"NONETTE PLEASE!"

Monica pleaded as the poor girl had never felt so humiliated in her life.

"Hmm . . . . The boy is on the skinny side, but I guess he looks alright."

"Please madam could you and Miss Monica let us be . . . it's making Lelouch rather agitated."

"Agitated? The poor kid has never been in the presence of pristine beauty before."

Nonette replied proudly before removing her own towel exposing herself in front of Sasami and Lelouch. Lelouch's face instantly reddened as a result with some drops of blood coming out of his nose. Lelouch quickly turned around trying to purge the image of a naked Knight of Nine from his mind, but sadly that seemed to encourage Nonette to take things further.

As Lelouch began to stand up to move a safe distance away from the woman who was clearly proving herself to be Britannia's answer to Ryoko to the hour of lacking inhibitions, however this only gave Nonette an opportunity to close in and pull his own towel off from around his waist…by the time the former prince realized what had happened it was too late.

"OH . . . M-MY GOD! . . . NONETTE!"

Monica screamed as blood from her own nose began to leak out while her face turned redder than a lobster. Unfortunate before Lelouch had realized what had happened he had turned around causing Sasami to get a good look at a nude Lelouch, but unlike Monica a larger amount of blood suddenly left her nose as the naked image of her closet friend was burned into her mind.

"For a skinny guy, certainly you have quite the sword down there . . . Very Nice!"

Nonette commented giving Lelouch a thumbs up.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

Lelouch demanded holding his nose trying to contain the blood that was already leaking out of his nose while Monica managed to get back up to her feet while keeping one hand on her nose to prevent further blood loss.

"Oh well . . . you know, turnabout is fair play!"

Monica had little time to react as she felt something removed from her torso, but it took her seconds later to realize to her horror that she stood as naked the day she was born before Lelouch and Sasami. The teal-hair she might have been able to handle looking at her, but the fact Lelouch was given a good look at her and seeing his face take on a brighter shade of red while he was using his hands to keep more blood from exploding out his nose.

But seeing their reactions the Knight of Nine couldn't resist taking things even further, so while they were distracted by Monica's exposure Nonette moved closer to Sasami.

In another surprising move Sasami was caught off guard and her own towel was removed exposing herself right in front of Lelouch. At that point the former prince's face turned blood red as his eyes unwillingly absorbed the visage of the second nude woman in the hot springs with him. Sadly at this point he was already having a hard time dealing with the thought of two naked well endowed women, but the sight of the woman whom he considered pure perfection completely overloaded his senses.

A strangled cry escaped Lelouch's lips as the young man instantly suffered from massive blood lost with his mind reeling from the incident which also sent the young man falling backwards into the hot springs landing with a big splash.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Sasami screamed desperately trying to cover herself up with her arms.

"He fainted…(pout) . . . what do you have that I don't?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU SAGGING HEIFER!"

Nonette immediately snapped her head to stare to Sasami as those words meant war.

"HEIFER! MY TITS ARE HARD AND FIRM AS STONES, AND LOOKS WHO'S TALKING, MISS DAIRY COW!"

As Sasami and Nonette began a very heated verbal exchange which brought the two women to the verge of engaging in a cat fight. However Monica recovered sufficiently enough to see Lelouch hadn't come back up yet causing her to become very concerned for the young man.

_Oh no! . . . I hope he's not drowning. _

Making her way into the water Monica reached down for Lelouch and wasted no time pulling him back up…when it appeared the young man wasn't breathing her concerns began mounting. Pulling him out of the water and laying him out on the wooden floor by the hot spring. The Knight of Twelve proceeded to check of the young man was indeed breathing.

_No, no he's not breathing! Ok think Monica . . . right, CPR! _

Taking a few deep breathes Monica began pushing on his chest before tilting his head back and holding his nose with her fingers and breathing into him after opening his mouth with her other hand. After two tries air returned to Lelouch's lungs and the young man began to stir much to Monica's relief. Lelouch opened his eyes, but the poor man began to suffer another nose bleed again upon seeing a nude Knight of Twelve above him.

"I am sorry Lelouch!"

Monica said with her own face turning red while she tried to cover herself with her hands.

"But why didn't you tell us?"

"I just wanted to enjoy my last day on vacation peacefully I guess, but I am so sorry about Nonette. I'll cover you…I think you and Sasami better leave before things get really violent."

The Knight of Twelve advised before she pointed to Nonette and Sasami who were just about to engage in full blown cat fight. Realizing the problems it could cause if Sasami attacked a member of the Knights of the Round Lelouch knew he had to act fast, but Monica was one step ahead of him.

"Go now!"

Monica held her towel in her hands as she began twilling it before dealing a shot to Nonette's rear diverting her attention from Sasami and directing it towards her fellow Rounds member. Monica bravely attacked again landing another blow.

"Come on Sasami!"

Lelouch whispered in the girl's ear before the two quickly fled the scene seconds before a vicious towel fight broke out between the two Rounds members. Although Monica lost the battle in a painful and undignified way her plan worked and Sasami and Lelouch had managed to hastily get dressed and flee the hot springs establishment.

After being immobilized by a pair of towels the Knight of Nine claimed, Monica was relieved when she saw that Sasami and Lelouch had made their escape, but when Nonette realized what had happened the older woman adopted an expression that made Monica shudder.

"Well, well, well…seems that I lost my targets of interest. Sadly, I want to know more Monica…so it's time for an old game that I showed to Princess Cornelia once."

"W-what game . . .?"

"How nice that I have your attention on this...the name of the game is . . . Spanking the Truth Out…and you're the first and only participant here…heh…"

Throughout the halls of the hot springs establishment the sounds of painful smacking and cackling accompanied by howls of pain.

_Lelouch and Sasami…OUCH…you two OWE me one…OUCH!_

* * *

><p>A safe distance outside the establishment Sasami was helping Lelouch down the street with the prince still recovering from the blood loss he endured as a result of events inside the hot springs. The rest of the evening was ruined, but at least Lelouch's true identity as a former prince wasn't discovered.<p>

"Lelouch…Sasami…what happened to you two?"

A familiar voice asked as all eyes looked up and beheld Kallen dressed in her school uniform.

"Kallen what are you doing here?"

Lelouch inquired while the redhead took notice of the pieces of cotton stuffed up the young boy's nose as well as Sasami's.

"Forget what I am doing here…what exactly have you two been doing?"

Kallen snapped glaring at the two while pointing to the objects in their nose meant to plug up the blood from the nose bleeds they suffered.

"It's not what you think!" Sasami said quickly. "We had a bad run in with a very perverted woman at the hot springs and things got…well…kinda…bad."

"Care to explain?"

"We would rather not…ok." Sasami said as her face turned red.

"Kallen, could you please do us both a favor and tell no one about this."

Lelouch inquired while looking around to make sure no one else was around.

"Please Kallen if Milly were to hear about this then."

"Say no more I get it…I'll keep quiet."

With that the trio began making their way back to the academy.

* * *

><p>Around the same time sitting in her room Euphy was sitting on her bed while on her lap rested the small cabbit Ryo-Ohki. The third princess was quietly petting the small creature enjoying the company the odd creature was providing her with since her sister was very busy with her duties as Viceroy at the moment and no one else was really around that she could enjoy at most a decent conversation with.<p>

"I don't know what to do? Zero is far stronger now than he was before my sister came here, but I am worried about what he'll do next."

Euphy mused needing someone or something to voice her concerns to.

"Meow!"

* * *

><p>Later that night in another part of the Viceroy Palace the Knight of Nine Nonette was standing in front of a window looking up at the sky and the pale blue moon shinning down on the Tokyo Settlement. After getting verbally crewed out by Cornelia for the latest compliant she received from the Knight of One who had kindly asked the Viceroy of Area 11 to inform the Knight of Nine that her actions at the hot springs were not acceptable due to a large number of complaints they had gotten from both the owners and other citizens who were there at the time having heard most of the commotion when she harassed a pair of teenagers whose names were not listed.<p>

Was it not for the fact that Nonette was a member of the Knights of the Round, and pretty much one of the damn few individuals that scared the Witch of Britannia herself shitless with some of her antics; Cornelia would have strangled the woman right there on the spot for her tomfoolery.

_I am just thankful I didn't allow you to drag Euphy along with you two. _

Cornelia had said to herself feeling more thankful than ever she had denied her younger sister's request to accompany Monica and Nonette when the Knight of Nine had invited her to come along. But much to the surprise of Cornelia the Knight of Nine seemed strangely distant when she returned to the Viceroy Palace before meeting with her in her office.

Even now Nonette face held the same expression which was a mix of relief, longing, and remembrance.

In her hands was an old photo from seven years ago taken at the Aeries Villa, in the photo were Lady Marianne, Cornelia, Euphemia and lastly Lady Marianne's two children Lelouch and Nunnally.

* * *

><p>Later that same evening Kallen was returning home to the Stadtfeld Estate while she was in deep thought about her conversation she had with Sasami after the two had managed to get Lelouch back safely to Ashford Academy.<p>

"_So why do you like Lelouch so much?" _

"_I guess it's because he's interesting and someone who had already a lot in his younger years." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I can't say anything about it, but I will say this. He lives on a crucible…he's Britannian, yet he hates his own country's system with a passion that defies belief...he considers that the "The strong devours the Weak" Philosophy of the Emperor it's an affront to his beliefs and his Sister's state."_

"_His sister?" _

"_When their mother died his sister suffered…as a result of Britannia's beliefs." _

"Is there really more to Lelouch then?" Kallen asked herself as she walked in through the front door.

* * *

><p>Back at the Academy Lelouch was trying with no success to fall asleep, but he kept tossing and turning trying to drive the image of a nude Sasami he had seen at the hot spring out of his mind. But no matter what he did the image persisted causing his own body to uncomfortable react to it.<p>

_Damn it I can't believe this…I won't let hormones rule my life._

C.C from her own spot quietly observed while wondering what exactly what causing Lelouch to twist and turn like that. Seeing the two pieces of cotton stuffed up his nose provided a pretty good hint.

At the girl's dorms Sasami unfortunately found herself in a similar distressed state while she was trying to sleep peacefully, but nude form of the boy she was strongly attracted to persist in her own mind causing her mind to begin slipping into the gutter.

Washu of course took notice when she stepped out of her lab as a playful smirk appeared on her face.

"So I guessed you liked what you saw at the hot springs huh?"

"WHAT…HOW DID YOU?"

A panicked Sasami began with her eyes snapping wide awake.

"A little birdie told me…"

Washu replied while showing Sasami a small bird-styled robot fly in through the window.

"I saw the whole thing or at least got most of it through this little guy's special spy mode vision."

Sasami's face turned completely red as she said.

"You are a really twisted person sometimes Washu."

"I try!" The red head replied happily.

* * *

><p>The following morning back at the Ashford Academy; the day had come for the academy's annual cooking contest with Shirley, Sasami and Milly taking part along with fifty other students. Lelouch was awake and fully refreshed with all traces of the intense nose bleeds that he suffered last night gone by the time the contest began the following day.<p>

Sasami had even recovered as well thankfully so hopefully no one would discover what had happened last night, but sadly anyone discovering that incident would soon be shuffled to the back of Lelouch's current problems as something unexpected could very well threaten his secret.

It began early in the morning in closely monitored classrooms possessing kitchens and dragged on towards noon. The students would be allowed to observe the final rounds once they thinned down the number of participants to at least ten.

As Lelouch was joining Suzaku among some of the other members of the student council not taking part in the cooking contest while Nunnally was forced to watch the whole thing from a video camera in a separate room due to how crowed the auditorium had become. The contest was already advancing to its final stage after going through all of the preliminary rounds with Sasami, Milly and Shirley making it to the finals where the remaining seven finalists would create their final dish and the winner would be determined.

"Welcome everyone to the final rounds of the cooking contest…everyone please find your seats we're about to begin."

Ruben Ashford announced from a podium atop the stage where a long table sat for the ten judges meant to taste and grade the food.

"Lelouch what are you doing here?" Suzaku inquired.

"What a silly question to ask I came here to see Sasami win this."

"Listen Lelouch you better leave…I know it's sudden, but I just barely found out about it from my superior." Suzaku whispered to Lelouch's ear trying to keep the other members of the student council from overhearing him.

"What are you talking about Suzaku?"

"Now presenting our judges we have with us today Andreas Darlton confidant to Viceroy Princess Cornelia and next we have Earl Lloyd Asplund."

"Darlton…I doubt he'll recognize me Suzaku."

"That's not really who I meant!"

The answer was about to present itself as Ruben continued.

"Although unfortunately the rest of our other judges could not…uh…finish the contest due to unforeseen events, but we have a special treat in store for all of you."

Ruben said as Lelouch likely suspected that a number of the judges either got sickened by the food made by some of the students or in a rare case one or two could have been hospitalized…something that has happened during last year's contest which surprised Lelouch that they were still getting judges for this contest.

"Because as a rare treat we have a surprise judge with us today, Sub Viceroy Princess Euphemia li Britannia."

Lelouch's blood ran cold at the mention of the princess's name as he fully realized what Suzaku was trying to warn him about. Washu recognized the danger Lelouch was in, but she was unable to step in…however there was a small chance Euphy likely wouldn't be able to see them which was due to the fact that the set up make shift kitchens and work tables for the finalist between the audience and the stage making seeing the audience difficult from the stage…as long as Lelouch didn't do anything to draw attention to himself he would be fine.

"As long as I don't make any sudden or erratic movements I'll be fine."

Lelouch whispered to Suzaku as the two took their seats, but despite his own reassurances everything was going to fine the former prince felt very nervous about this dangerous situation.

_I'll be fine Euphy may be too busy watching the contestants to notice me. _

The final rounds of the cooking contest began with the assigned theme being a carrot cake.

"Sasami has this contest in the bag for sure now."

Lelouch remarked with a grin knowing full well no one has been able to top Sasami's cake.

"You're right…no one has been able to top that cake."

Suzaku added as he was equally certain of Sasami's victory than Lelouch was.

However among the contestants Milly and Shirley were not going to concede defeat especially since Milly's own title of reigning champion was on the line and she wanted to win before Lelouch. Shirley wanted to win as well so Lelouch would notice her too, but between the three of them the orange haired swim team member wasn't the best cook…the fact she had made this far was surprising.

As the determined student contestants were working feverishly to complete their assigned task the judges at the table decided to have a small chat to pass the time as they waited for the cooks to finish. Lloyd was here most for the chance of a real meal than the horrid cooking of Cecile while Darlton and Euphy shared some small talk while observing the contestants.

"The contestants this year seem to be really determined." Lloyd commented.

"How so…I don't think I had heard of you attending any of the last cooking contests held at the academy?" Euphemia inquired.

"As you know your highness I am mostly here for some real food…besides I am certain it would be better than anything Cecile can make."

As the contest continued on with a nervous Lelouch praying he wouldn't be discovered another was arriving at the auditorium to oversee security for the Sub-Viceroy present at the event. Monica was already present on the Academy grounds, but to keep Euphy's presence from being noticed within the school she along with a large number of undercover special agents and guards had kept their presences hidden until now.

"_The contest should be over soon, but once it is I should find Lelouch."_

Monica felt guilty for what the former prince had to endure last night.

"No…maybe after I have ensured Princess Euphemia's safe escort back to the Viceroy's Palace."

Meanwhile inside Lelouch's room Ryo-Ohki was searching the former prince's room for something to bring to its new friend Euphy. C.C. was currently outside of the room at the moment so the small creature could search it without being hindered by the green haired witch. Eventually near the bed the young creature found something…a gold locket.

A happy meow escaped its mouth before the small cabbit took off with the locket that had fell from Lelouch's neck the previous night.

After some time of nervously sitting in his seat praying Euphemia would spot him the final stage of the contest which was to taste the completed products of the contestants and determine the winner. But as Lelouch sat nervous at the situation he was in Washu regarded the young man recognizing the potential danger of the situation he was in, but her thoughts at that moment were elsewhere.

_Even through my results didn't turn up anything when I examined Lelouch before I was interrupted…still Tenchi was the same too. I wonder Lelouch could you be Zero…your disappearance and then your reappearance…it just seems too good to be true. _

Even so Washu was determined to get absolute proof that Lelouch was Zero before saying anything.

On the stage the first item to be tested was Shirley's cake she had made which was a chocolate fudge cake with dark frosting on top since the poor girl had no idea how to make a carrot cake. It looked fine appearance wise, but for the sake of Sub-Viceroy Euphemia Lloyd and Dalton tried it first before the princess herself would eat it. But not long after eating it the large muscular man at the judge's table began feeling what could be described as his stomach twisting itself around.

"It looks nice, but this combination will give you very painful stomach pain and make you weak. You put a lot of laxative in this cake…did you confuse cocoa for it perhaps?"

Lloyd comment before Dalton fell out of his chair recoiling in pain as he suddenly became terribly ill.

"Oh my Dalton what happened?"

"P…P…princess…help!"

"Someone get a doctor!"

Euphy called out while both the audience as well as Shirley was shocked by what had happened. In moments a stretcher was brought in and the terribly sick soldier was loaded onto it before he was carried out to an awaiting ambulance which was on standby for such a situation…although no one thought that Cornelia's own representative would be removed as a judge in such a fashion.

It went without saying Shirley was eliminated.

With Lloyd remaining as the only judge besides Euphy he had the joy of trying out the other cakes, but sadly all of them save for Sasami and Milly weren't even remotely close to a carrot cake and so for failing to follow the instructed theme for the final match they were promptly disqualified. Milly on the other hand had made a carrot cake which would be complemented by Lloyd and Euphy finally tasting something that was deemed safe as the girl had followed the theme and did a good job.

Now finally it came for Sasami's cake to be tested and in appearance alone it looked better than Milly's.

Both Euphy and Lloyd began enjoying a slice and what happened next surprised all on lookers and even the Sub-Viceroy too.

"My goodness this is the best cake I have ever tasted in years…sorry Princess, but I am taking the rest of it!"

The Earl exclaimed happily as he swiftly devoured his slice before running off stage with the rest of it. Euphy while surprised by Lloyd's theft of the cake enjoyed her slice and came to the same decision the cake was the best.

"Then I think our decision is unanimous…this cake is the winner."

"Yes I knew it!"

Lelouch declared proudly while keeping his voice down while Suzaku smiled for the girl.

"I knew she would win when they picked a carrot cake as a theme."

Washu added with a smug smile on her face while everyone else in the audience was shocked Milly had lost. After receiving an award from Princess Euphemia Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief before discreetly leaving his seat to meet Sasami below the stage itself since he wanted to avoid Euphemia so he had no choice but to try to slip out through a maintenance tunnel.

He had especially since Euphy had been known at public functions to personally say farewell to some of the guests and Lelouch didn't want to risk bumping into her on the way out.

The former prince waited a few minutes and then finally Sasami showed up.

"I can't believe your half-sister was a judge for the contest."

"I know I was surprised and worried she might have seen me."

"I don't think she did."

"That's good."

"I knew you were going to win when they announced the theme was carrot cake."

"You had no doubts that I could win?"

"Sasami when it comes to cooking and your carrot cake who on this Earth can possibly best you?"

Lelouch said without hesitation while the teal-haired girl smiled before the two moved closer holding one another in a tight full body embrace before the two young teens engaged in a deep passionate kiss, but a few moments after the kiss began a very familiar innocent voice caused their minds to come to a grinding halt.

"Excuse me Miss Masaki I just wanted to…"

Euphemia said as she froze at the sight before her…someone who looked very much like her long lost half-brother Lelouch kissing the winner of the cooking contest.

_Oh…no…_

Those were the thoughts passing through Sasami and Lelouch's mind, but the silence was broken with the unexpected arrival of Suzaku.

"Hey Lelouch…you need to get out of here now because…(gasp)…"

Suzaku said as he stopped dead mid-sentence upon seeing the Sub-Viceroy. The Honorary Britannian's blood went cold when Euphy turned giving him the _You-Knew-And-Didn't-Tell-Me_ expression while Suzaku held the classic _Crap-I-Am-So-Dead_ expression on his own face.

"Lelouch…it's you isn't it?"

"…"

Lelouch said nothing at first, but seeing the expression on Euphemia's face he knew no excuse he could devise would sway her at this point.

"Lelouch!"

Euphy cried as tears filled her eyes as she embraced her long lost brother as the former prince couldn't move as Sasami stepped out of the third princess's way.

"I found you…(SOB)…you can come back."

"Euphy…it's good to see you again, but…I can't go back with you…I will not go back."

Lelouch had said calmly while Euphemia managed to regain her composure.

"Why?"

"Euphy even you must understand why Nunnally and I disappeared after the war ended why we allowed ourselves to be presumed dead?"

"…"

"It's because we would have been used as political tools again by that man just like we were used as political hostages and bargaining tools before war broke out between Japan and Britannia. Or worse we'll end up dead as a result of the conflict and competition fighting for the right to succeed the Emperor."

Euphemia was saddened by this unfortunate discovery, but she did understand her older half-brother's words perfectly well aware of his reasons for not wanting to return. The girl was sad, but she understood just the same while in her heart she had wished for things to be different somehow.

"I'll keep quiet about you and Nunnally…I won't even tell Cornelia I swear, but still I would love to see you and Nunnally again sometime in the future when possible."

"Alright Euphy, but only if there is no risk of us being discovered when such a time does come."

Lelouch said convinced it was still a bad idea, but he relented unable to bring himself to act against Euphy let alone harm her since she was the one member of the royal family he hated that he had wish to harm. But on the other than this was one of those moments where he wished he had his Geass still since it would ultimately be safer for him if Lelouch could erase Euphy's memories of finding him again.

"Thank you Lelouch, but please give Nunnally my love and I hope to see you both again when I can."

"I'll follow her out."

Sasami offered since it was she Euphy had been looking for and Suzaku nodded to Lelouch that he too would follow, but all the while on his face he knew he was in serious trouble now for sure. The former prince was left alone, but not completely as he might have thought he was since hiding behind one of the support columns for the stage stood a hidden Monica who had been looking for Lelouch observing him making his way down here obviously trying to hide.

Now it was clear he was hiding from Euphy since Lelouch Lamperouge was in reality Lelouch vi Britannia the prince who was presumed dead along with his younger sister Nunnally when Japan became Area 11 seven years ago.

The revelation was shocking to say the least, but even Monica recognized why Lelouch would keep their identities hidden and why they would allow themselves to be presumed dead…something she had a feeling the Ashford Family had a hand in.

On the offhand she considered reporting this incident to the Emperor, but ultimately decided against it not that she was disloyal or anything…but given the treatment they received from him and how little Charles had cared when their deaths were announced she saw no reason the Emperor would care either way. Suddenly the Knight of Twelve was brought out of her deep thought process when Lelouch noticed her presence and stepped around the pillar she was hiding behind.

"It's you…"

Lelouch said now seriously worried that they would be discovered for certain now, but yet something at the back of his mind reassured him.

"You're majesty…"

Monica said while giving him a respectful short bow.

"Forgive me for eavesdropping, but I had actually wanted to catch you alone so I could apologize for what happened last night at the hot springs. I didn't mean for such…terrible embarrassment to befall us."

The words terrible embarrassment could be upon itself a understatement given the chaos that came when Nonette's arrival and antics, but Lelouch was silent when Monica brought her hand up to the right cheek of the young man's face cupping it gently.

"Don't worry I won't report this to the Emperor since our primary concern is Zero not finding his presumed dead children, so technically I am not being disloyal…however I did greatly admire your mother Lady Marianne. I had followed in her footsteps like other young girls who wished to become Knights themselves."

"Thank you Lady…"

"Call me Monica...Lelouch…there is no need for you to address me formerly."

"I see…well thank you Monica and I accept your apology I know what happened last night wasn't your doing, but you did help us get away."

"I suffered greatly for it let there be no doubt."

The Knight of Twelve commented as she felt the pain she felt on her backside return.

"Then I should be sorry then."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, but I will expect something in return for the punishment I endured at the Knight of Nine's hands at some point."

Monica said with a playful grin on her face.

"Anyway please forgive me, but its best if I make my departure…please give my best wishes to Princess Nunnally please."

Monica said before giving a polite bow followed by her leaving Lelouch by himself who was clearly deeply troubled. It was bad enough Euphy had discovered he and Nunnally was alive, but now one of the Knights of the Round was aware of his continued existence. Knowing she would have to be dealt with to prevent her from speaking to anyone else about it Lelouch thought about a number of ways of dealing with this dangerous situation he was in.

But yet he felt Monica wouldn't betray him to the Emperor even as a member of the Knights of the Round.

Just the same the young former prince was walking on egg-shells.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile above ground as Euphy and Suzaku were heading out of the building after accompanying Sasami back up top during which the two girls engaged in a short conversation about Lelouch…mostly around the question of.<p>

"So how good of a kisser is my brother?"

"HUH?"

"I am just curious how good my brother's kisses are?"

"Uh…well…"

"I am just kidding, but I was surprised to find you two like that. I do hope Lelouch isn't being too much of a handful."

"(Chuckles)…No not at all Princess Euphemia...I can handle him just fine."

Suzaku somehow had known the princess meant it as more of a joke than anything to poke some fun at Sasami, but after the two said their farewells Suzaku was now alone with Euphy who turned to face the young warrant officer who found himself suddenly afraid of the normally gentle and kind princess.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi, why you didn't told me that my brother was alive and at the Ashford Academy?"

Suzaku swallowed hard fearing whatever Euphemia was planning on doing to him was going to very severe…in fact he feared if he would get the death penalty or something close to it.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself…anything in your defense?"

"Well…uh…please…forgive me…Sub-Viceroy."

"Is that it…Warrant Officer Kururugi for this crime against me and the royal family of Britannia I hereby sentence you…"

Euphemia began as the sound of her voice intimidated the young man making the pink haired girl appear more frightening than her older sister before the girl said.

"You will tell me everything that happened with you and Lelouch."

Euphy said suddenly turning back to her usual sweet sunny disposition which shocked Suzaku since he really thought he was going to be punished the by the princess. Poor Suzaku nearly fainted from the fright he was put through, but even then he should have realized that even then Euphy was merely screwing around with him.

* * *

><p>Later that evening just a little past midnight at the Tokyo Settlement Harbor a shady deal was taking place at a private warehouse on the waterfront. A pair of corrupt Britannians, one a businessmen and government officials involved with the Tokyo Settlement welfare office was standing before a truck that was being loaded via forklift moving supplies meant for Elevens.<p>

"I know it's for welfare, but why waste it on the Elevens?"

"That is why I am selling it to you my friend. Besides the Eleven population could use a little thinning out if you ask me."

"Your payment will be transferred to your wife's account, so don't worry about the Viceroy finding out about this."

"Princess Cornelia is a soldier…this sort of thing doesn't interest her all that much."

Suddenly the lights went out and the fierce sounds of gunfire could be heard outside followed by the sound of metal and flesh being cut. The two men began panicking with the corrupt welfare official dropping to his knees frightened of the firefight taking place outside.

"Hit the lights…someone turn them back on."

When the lights came on the two men were shocked to see the infamous masked man Zero now known throughout Area 11 as the Black Knight reborn while the Elevens gave him the moniker Susanoo the Shinto god of the sea and storms who was known in legend to have slain an eight-headed serpent known as Yamata no Orochi which was similar to the beast Lelouch himself had slain during the hotel takeover which surprisingly added to his growing fame among the Japanese people.

But Zero wasn't alone the core members of his new Order of the Black Knights organization stood with him armed with assault rifles glaring down at the shivering men who were terrified of them especially their leader.

"I'll leave you two to take of this…I'll handle these corrupt bastards myself."

"Sure thing Zero…"

Ohgi said while Tamaki was grinning knowing what their leader had in mind for those unfortunate bastards.

* * *

><p>Later that evening close to dawn Lelouch returned his room teleporting back to his room after a successful night out as Zero who had seen more corrupt officials punished. But upon his arrival C.C. was strangely awake at this hour which was unusual for her, but the former prince didn't notice her at first when he had arrived.<p>

"Who has the best body…Sasami or me?"

A tired Lelouch turned after shifting back to his normal attire, but looking at C.C. who he realized was as naked as a jailbird was showing off her nude form to him.

The only sounds heard in that instant was the sound of blood veins bursting, a strangled cry, followed by the sound of a mass hitting a bed. Lelouch vi Britannia had passed out from blood coming out of his nose, but on the plus side he was certain to get some descent rest now at least.

"…I still have it...thanks for the compliment Lelouch…"

Poor Lelouch would find out later that C.C. had overheard Kallen and Sasami talking about what had happened at the hot springs when they deposited Lelouch back in his bed.

* * *

><p>AN: I want to give a special thanks to Holyknight5 for his part in the hot springs scene and the end scene of this chapter. Now Lelouch's life is getting complicated and dangerous with Euphy now aware of him and Nunnally being alive leaving to question how much longer can he hide being Zero from Sasami and Washu.

Also how Lelouch deals with some of the crooks he and the Black Knights will be revealed next chapter.

See ya all next week and thanks in advance for the reviews and feedback.


	15. Chapter 15 Complications

A/N: now we can begin kicking the story off with more complications for Lelouch's life and for everyone else including Tenchi who comes across another troubling surprise Tarant has up his sleeve courtesy of his weapon suppler.

Also I want to thank everyone for your reviews once again and I am very proud of this story...52 people has named this story their favorite. No story I have done has gotten that many favorites so thank you very much for the support. As a final note I have been asked this, but I am hesitant to do it only because she is someone's mother and the thought of them having children is scary, so I put it to all of you.

Should Washu join Lelouch's harem?

I have a small forum post prepared in my Code Geass R&D forum thread where you can cast your vote. Why am I doing it…well I am between not wanting to do it for above reasons while on the other hand its tempting at the same time if you know what I mean.

Or you can just go to my profile page to find it. The fourm is for dicussing the pairing and other stuff.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Complications

Two weeks passed coming to the day of April 7th, but in those three weeks alone much has been happening in Area 11. Since the appearance of the Black Knights and the demonstration of power by Zero their mysterious masked leader the organization was the talk among the Elevens and Honorary Britannians.

Just as their leader Zero proclaimed they had become a friend to the weak prepared to punish those in power who would oppress or take advantage of them as well as unjustly massacre the innocent just as Prince Clovis had done and Cornelia herself had done in an effort to draw out Zero, but it was during that trap for the masked man that his powers had been awakened now turning Zero into a force to be reckoned with.

What likely was adding to the craze surrounding the Black Knights and why they were popular among the Elevens and Honorary Britannians was the fact that unlike most of the terrorists organizations in Area 11 fighting against Britannia was two things...one they didn't point their spear at only Britannia, but they would punish those who would harm the innocent just as the JLF had done two weeks ago during the hotel hijacking. But more refreshing among the populace was the fact that the Black Knights wouldn't use innocent civilians like shields or as bargaining chips for their own gains.

Thus the Black Knights had proven this with their actions.

Although some among those Elevens who hated Britannia with furious zeal they thought the organization with such lofty principals were too soft, but on the other hand among those Elevens who hated Britannia rule…but didn't feel comfortable with the ideal of terrorism which had remained quiet. From one point of view their enemy was the tyrannical and the powerful.

Criminal syndicates, corrupt politicians, profiteers, terrorists who involve civilians, overbearing military…if the law wouldn't punish them then the Black Knights would.

Support for the Black Knights has steadily been growing with the group able to acquire some Knightmares for them again thanks greatly to the money Zero had acquired for them. Also there were a growing number of people ready to join their ranks to turn the small resistance group into something much larger and more formidable.

Yet unknown to all somewhere in Japan a man in red and black robes was preparing to unleash something stronger than the beast encountered at the Lake Kawaguchi, but not one this time…two to see if they could lure Zero out once more so their evil creator could gather more data for his own experiments.

In space the Kamidake II hung in orbit while Washu was aboard completing the final adjustments and modifications for the ship in an overhaul that had taken over a week to complete since the red head had to maintain her civilian status on Earth. As Washu sat at a computer station Seina was seated in the captain's seat watching the news while Neju and Kiriko were present running a system's check at Washu's request as she worked on finishing.

"Right now construction crews have finished clearing the last of the debris from around the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center hotel."

One news anchor man spoke finishing his sentence before another one picked up where his fellow news anchor man left off.

"It's been two weeks since Zero unveiled his Black Knights, but there is still little to insight as to who is the man behind the mask. They let the hostages go and somehow made it to the other shore."

"Ever since then Zero and his Black Knights have been acting like some kind of modern day Robin Hoods. So far a lot of criminals have been arrested and exposed thanks to them, but I thought he was aiming to destroy Britannia."

Seina thought out loud to himself, but Washu gave a response.

"Actually it's clever really Zero knows he'll be able to pick up more followers with his organization possessing such an ideology."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Seina if you look at the population of Japan and all of the Japanese people now under Britannian Occupation there are three groups." Kiriko began.

"Three groups?"

"Yes…the first group is made up of those who likely consist of some of the resistance organizations around Japan like the JLF and others who wouldn't swoop to using hostages for their gains among other things. The second group is the group of Japanese people who have accepted Britannia Rule and desire to benefit from it instead and this group likely consists of wealthy blue bloods and Honorary Britannians. But there is a third group…the middle group who hate Britannia rule, but they don't feel comfortable with the idea of terrorism and taking innocent people hostage."

"Exactly right Kiriko…and Zero likely built his organization to draw potential members from the third group where the total number of possible recruits is quite high so at this moment in time Zero's organization has the greatest potential for growth."

Washu explained adding to what Kiriko had said.

"So the whole knight of justice thing is an act then?"

"Maybe or maybe not, but one thing is sure Zero is being smart about forming his organization and it will soon grow larger than any other resistance group in Japan right now."

"I guess you're right, but instead of watching him I wish we could do something about Tarant."

"I understand, but right now we don't know where he is…besides if we know him he'll eventually come looking for you."

Kiriko said trying to assure her husband, but it wasn't doing much good.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back on Earth more specifically within the Tokyo Settlement Amane and Ryoko Balta were walking through town dressed in casual wear while discreetly blending in with the crowds as they were purchasing supplies for the ship which was an excuse for the two girls to get off the ship and stretch their legs with a nice walk on Earth.<p>

"It's good to get off that ship…I feel we've been stuck on it for quite for almost a year."

Amane commented while Ryoko nodded her head in agreement.

"We could take a little longer and slow down so we can increase our time down here before we have to head back into space."

"Let's do it…"

At that moment at the Ashford Academy the students were gathering for first morning lessons while Washu was noticeably not presence, but no one really paid any mind to it. But when class began the teacher entered the classroom with a new student following right behind him who was surprisingly young when compared to the other students which was something of a shock to all of them save for a couple who recognized the girl after a few moments.

The girl was clearly younger than everyone in the room, but she was dressed in the same uniform as all female students of the high-school division of the academy. However the a few noticeable differences was that the girl had porcelain like skin, green eyes, long black hair tied with bright colored ribbons on the ends of the two large tails of hair she had and lastly she wore knee-high blue and white stripped socks.

_No way…_

Those were the thoughts going through Suzaku's head upon seeing her.

"Good morning class we have a new student joining us today. Now young lady, go ahead and introduce yourself to the class if you would."

"Good morning everyone I am Kaguya Sumeragi it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Kaguya?"

Lelouch said recognizing the name…he was now one hundred percent certain that this girl was who he thought she was. As was Suzaku who recognized her intelligent, but rather boy-crazy cousin from anywhere as did Sasami who had also known the Sumeragi Heiress, but the question going through the minds of both the Jurai Princess and the Honorary Britannia was.

_What is she doing here? _

"What is your cousin doing here?"

Lelouch asked quietly whispering to Suzaku.

"Your guess is as good as mines right now."

"I see…"

Sasami was wondering too why Kaguya was enrolling as a student here since it was rather strange of her to do so, but with nothing solid on her mind to really answer why she made a mental note to ask the girl later once they were somewhere more private.

* * *

><p>(Seven Years Ago…the Masaki Shrine)<p>

"_I don't know about this Kaguya?" _

_A ten year old Suzaku admitted to his eight year old cousin who was currently in the company of Lelouch, Sasami and Nunnally holding an empty glass bottle in her hand. _

"_Yeah I have to kinda agree with Suzaku on this one." _

_Lelouch admitted, but that didn't stop the young Sumeragi heiress._

"_Oh come on pretty please it will be fun…we just spin the bottle and whoever it points to we have a choice between truth or dare. Truth you have to answer whatever question is asked of you truthfully so no lying ok. Now Dare you have to do whatever the bottle spinner tells you." _

"_I am not sure?" _

_Sasami said beginning to grow increasingly unsure about it._

"_Sounds like fun to me can I join in?" _

_Washu said approaching the group having eavesdropped on their discussion. _

"_Sure Washu-Chan the more the merrier." _

"_Ok Kaguya I am just going to leave before something bad happens ok."_

_Lelouch said as he was about to leave, but that was when Kaguya unleashed her deadliest weapon…her sweet and adorable pleading puppy-sad eyes. _

"_Oh come on Lelouch-san don't so mean…please stay…have fun…PLEASE."_

"_I must look away…must not be swayed." _

_Lelouch muttered while struggling to avoid looking at Kaguya, but she was persistent…but it was made even worse when Nunnally began pleading for her brother to stay overpowering him. _

"_Oh please brother, can you stay and play?"_

"_I just know I am going to regret this…fine I'll stay." _

"_YAY I knew you would. Let's think about playing a game of doctor after this." _

* * *

><p>(Present Day)<p>

But just as he had feared Lelouch did regret it and he has been weary of the Sumeragi Heiress ever seen.

"I have a really bad feeling about her being here."

Lelouch commented as Kaguya shot him a playful wink.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the Tokyo Settlement Cornelia and Euphemia were having a discussion as Sutherland Knightmare Frames being loaded onto transport trains which were heading to another corner of Area 11 to deal with a discovered Japan Liberation Front base found far to the south in Kyushu.<p>

"The E.U. is starting an offensive on the El Alamein Front…we can't go on dragging our feet around here. We must solidify domestic affairs…it's about time Area 11 became a satellite nation, but for that to happen we must wipe out terrorism. However there is another growing problem…the rampant abuse of refrain amongst the Elevens…productivity is plummeting. It's coming in on the Chinese Federation's Kyushu Route we have to put an end to it."

"I understand, but please...be careful Cornelia."

Euphy said worryingly to her sister.

"I know, but you need to be careful as well yourself. I don't want you leaving the settlement."

"But what about Zero and the Black Knights?"

"Unfortunate there isn't much we can do about Zero at the moment until we can figure out some way to confront him by getting around his powers he has, so for now we can only let them roam free. Dalton and Monica will remain here in Area 11 to support you while Nonette and I will take care of things in Kyushu. She has already gone ahead of me, however upon my return…"

Cornelia said as she brought her right hand up to the side of Euphy's face.

"Once I clean this area up I am entrusting it to you. Try to stay out of harm's way from now on ok Euphy?"

"Yes sister…"

"Good take care until I return."

Euphy watched her sister leave, but before she could board the train a figure wearing a black tattered cloak appeared atop of one of the train cars near Cornelia.

"Cornelia, look out over there!"

Euphy's warning came too late as the hooded man leapt off from the top of the train car heading straight for the Viceroy with a pair of energy blades emerging from the sleeves where his hands should be. Seconds before the attack landed a white blur shoved the Viceroy aside taking the blow meant for her thus saving Cornelia's life.

A moment later the hooded assassin was thrown aside while a served arm fell to the ground disintegrating into nothing.

"If that's your best shot . . ."

Jeremiah Gottwald spoke coldly as his served arm regenerated in the blink of an eye right in front of Cornelia's eyes before adding smiling malignantly.

"Then your life is forfeit, monster."

The altered superhuman Britannian blasted the head of the assassin clean off his foe's shoulders with a point blank range shot before quickly slicing off a hand to collect as a sample for D3 for examination. Using his other free hand after dodging a last desperate thrust of an energy blade from his foe Jeremiah quickly decapitated the assassin before his body disintegrated.

Following that a stunned Cornelia and Euphemia could only watch as Jeremiah dusted himself off while holding onto the limb he had served trying to keep it from turning into dust.

"In hindsight its fortunate I was keeping an eye on you two."

Jeremiah said with a polite bow as he was preparing to depart.

"Wait…Jeremiah Gottwald what in god's name happened to you. You have been missing for more than three weeks."

"I have been Viceroy, but I assure you I am acting for the good of Britannia."

"Then as a soldier I demand that you must return to your post."

"I wish I could Princess Cornelia, but with all due respect I cannot…the one who granted me these powers wishes me to find out who is Zero so he can be handled by those more capable of dealing with beings such as he in a hopefully more peaceful manner."

"Why?"

"Zero is beyond our technology to destroy him…he wields power greater than anything to such he can rule the world, destroy the universe or even challenge god himself if he wanted to. Hence why your highness I must strongly advise you to avoid any head on confrontations with Zero. Just remember I will do my best to ensure none of those creatures will harm you and Princess Euphemia, but also note that I am not betraying Britannia…I am doing what I am doing now with its best interests in mind."

Jeremiah warned as he phased into the ground below leaving a stunned and speechless Viceroy while Euphemia was shocked by all she had witnessed.

* * *

><p>In another corner of the galaxy the Juraian and Galaxy Police combined fleet finally had some success as they have finally caught up to Tarant himself having caught him and a number of his loyal followers attacking another Galaxy police outpost. Fortune was smiling upon them with giving them an opportunity to deal with the vicious pirate once and for all.<p>

But they had to first deal with the vile pirate's new ship the Daidalos III based upon the legendary pirate ship Ryo-Ohki. The battle had only gone well initially for the Jurai-Galaxy Police combined fleet until the Daidalos joined the battle hammering and destroying a number of Jurai ships and vessels.

"Pathetic fools did you really think you could defeat me the new King of Space Pirates?"

"Tarant-sama, look over there!"

Shiki said pointing at a familiar set of Lighthawk wings appearing to protect the besieged ships from the pirate ship's attacks.

"Tenchi Masaki, damn him…all ships prepare to retreat immediately I say all ships prepare to…"

Tarant said as he was ordering his forces to flee since they had no chance against Tenchi, but no sooner had he begun to give the order a very familiar sword was pressed against the side of his neck.

"Order your men to surrender Tarant Shank…in the name of the Juraian Empire and the Galaxy Police I hereby place you under arrest."

"Well Tenchi I'll admit the visit is unexpected, but don't think for a moment we didn't prepare for you."

"Just give it up Tarant and you'll get a fair trial."

"Not on your life foolish prince…gentlemen show my guest the way out!"

Suddenly from below a pair of figures in black armor phased up through the ground tackling Tenchi before teleporting outside of the fleeing pirate ship. The Jurai prince was about to cut down his attackers when suddenly his sword swing was blocked by a Lighthawk wing that appeared on the forearm on one of the black armored warriors that had suddenly attacked him.

_Lighthawk wings, but…how…? _

After throwing the other one over his shoulder and backing away the potential heir to the Jurai throne got a good look at the black armored warriors they had attacked him suddenly at Tarant's command. The armor they wore didn't appear to be anything special except for being a full body suit with black plates of metal fastened upon their limbs and torso to protect vital areas, but what troubled the prince the most was their faces. They had long black hair and animalistic looking expressions…their eyes were a pale green color with red irises…but their faces bore a striking, but disturbing resemblance to his.

Tenchi readied himself as the armored warriors before him each summoned two Lighthawk wings preparing to attack him in a berserkers' fury.

_Who…what…are those things…who made them? _

The Jurai prince blocked the first blow before using a kick to knock the berserk clone back before hurling his sword after transforming it into a boomerang. It narrowly missed the psychotic clone, but the second clone was quickly closing in.

Transforming his shield into another sword Tenchi thrust forward with the new blade before parrying the incoming strike from the berserk clone before summoning another wing and using it as a blade to stab the clone through the stomach. Another summoned wing sliced off a limb which Tenchi would keep to give to Washu later before beheading the clone finishing it off.

One clone was down and there was one left for the young Jurai prince to deal with.

* * *

><p>Later back on Earth at the school's gymnasium during physical education Mihoshi the Accident Queen has done it again. Lelouch was on the ground covering his head as what could be described as a hail of tennis balls was flying overhead. As the former Galaxy Policewoman was fiddling with an automatic tennis ball launcher machine, without warning thanks to Mihoshi usual luck the machine went haywire spinning wildly firing dozens of high speed tennis balls in multiple directions. Washu, Sasami, Lelouch and Suzaku had dropped to the ground to avoid getting hit while other students had wisely joined them while others were attempts to flee the gym, but they didn't get far before they were nailed by a high speed flying tennis ball.<p>

"How many shots does that thing have left?"

Lelouch asked as a ball went flying over his head before hearing the yelp of another student getting nailed.

"I think a minute or two more…" Suzaku said as the hail of balls continued to fly.

"How can that machine carry so many tennis balls?"

"I am not sure Lelouch?"

As the two friends chattered Washu was mentally cursing herself wishing she could just sent Mihoshi back to Jurai. She couldn't believe she had attempted to fix the tennis ball machine with her cube, but worse yet not only did she fix it…she turned it into a machine gun more or less with a seemingly endless supply of balls.

Fortunately suspecting such a potential incident to happen at one point…Washu had kept a version of her own cube handy as a just-in-case measure and was already fixing the problem.

"Uh…class dismissed."

Mihoshi said while rubbing the back of her head while feeling bad for what had happened while some of the students lucky enough to avoid sustaining injuries aided their injured fellows with Sasami assisting Lelouch along with Suzaku as they helped some of their fellow students back to their feet.

_I suppose we should be glad she isn't the chemistry teacher. _

A short time later as Suzaku and Lelouch were taking a breather from helping some of the students out after the incident in gym class Sasami and Washu took this as a time to have a word with Kaguya the Sumeragi Heiress who had surprisingly decided to enroll at this academy.

"Kaguya-chan I have to admit I am surprised you have enrolled here…I assume you are aware of our purpose here?"

Washu began as the young fourteen year old girl turned around grinning happily before replying.

"Washu-chan and Sasami-chan it's been seven years since I last saw you two."

"It has been quite awhile Kaguya-chan, but why exactly are you here?"

Sasami inquired while she had a good hunch what that reason was.

"I want to help you guys find Zero-sama."

_Figures…_

That was the single thought passing through both young ladies' minds when Kaguya had told them the answer they had likely been expecting.

"I have no doubt your help would be appreciated, but we aren't sure through what will happen once we do find Zero."

"I am sure everything will be fine Zero-sama is fighting for Japan right and I am sure he'll be a wonderful husband."

"Huh?"

"Husband?"

"Yeah I intend to have Zero-sama's hand in marriage."

_I knew it…you have corrupted your little student very well Seto. _

Washu thought while on the inside she was shaking her head at the girl's rather unusual view on love, but she as well as Sasami knew that Seto was more to blame for that…even her birds and the bees' talk she gave the young Sumeragi Heiress didn't help matters.

"By the way how did you manage to get into the high-school grade level here? Shouldn't you be in the middle school division?" Sasami inquired.

"Oh I asked the Principle very nicely…after I…(giggles)…threatened him a little."

"You mean you blackmailed him?"

Washu asked dryly while Sasami looked at the girl blankly while the Sumeragi heiress kept smiling like Blackmailing was an ok thing to do.

"I am just using what auntie Seto taught me…(giggles)."

_Things are going to get a little crazier around here now. _

Elsewhere inside Lelouch's room C.C. was lying back on Lelouch's bed munching on some salami extra cheese pizza. The green haired immortal was quietly eating when she received an unexpected, but yet not so expected call from V.V.

"I was wondering when you were going to bug me again?"

_C.C. is there anything you can tell me about Lelouch's new powers? _

"What? Don't tell me that you and Charles are afraid of Lelouch now?" The green haired immortal mocked.

_I am not in the mood for jokes C.C; now tell me about Lelouch's powers?_

"Well what is there that I can tell you about…not even Lelouch is aware of all of his powers besides possessing teleportation, converting energy into matter, flight and able to utilize something called Shadow Hawk wings as his weapons and shields."

_I see he has quite the assortment of powers._

"No kidding…apparently he can also survive in space too."

_Interesting…hmmm so nothing can hurt him then? _

"As far as I know yes, so far nothing has been able to hurt him let alone get pass his armor and defenses."

_I see…well I suppose that is all I'll likely get from you. Thank you C.C….don't choke on your pizza._

"Pompous little bastard."

C.C. snapped after V.V. ended the conversation before focusing on finishing her pizza, but the immortal knew her fellow immortal code bearer was obviously up to something likely planning on attempting to assassinate Lelouch. But for some reason the green haired girl didn't feel worried and saw no reason to worry herself about it.

"_Good afternoon C.C. I trust you are doing well?" _

"For Heaven's sake Marianne can't I enjoy my second lunch in peace?"

"_I take it you just got done talking with V.V." _

"Good guess…now leave me alone."

"_But I still wish to talk about Lelouch?"_

"Oh please Marianne if I recall you didn't care if your son lived or died."

"_Well things changed…but…" _

Finally feelings fed up having to deal with two annoying fools the green haired witch decided to drop a bomb on Marianne.

"They certainly have leaving me to wonder how much longer will your dear little boy keep his virginity?"

"_What? What was that?"_

A smirk appeared on C.C.'s face as she began.

"Oh don't tell you haven't heard about what the Knight of Nine Nonette pulled at a hot springs establishment recently."

"_Yes…I overheard it from Bismarck and…oh…WAIT…YOU MEAN?" _

"Bingo and poor Lelouch or rather any other man might call him one very lucky bastard. After all no man would be quite as lucky as he to get to behold the nude forms of the Knight of Nine, Twelve and the girl he is deeply in love with. I wish I could have seen it…he was quite pale when he came back with two pieces of cotton stuffed up his nose. I can imagine Lelouch must have suffered quite the nose bleed. I even managed to knock him off his feet showing off myself to him…the look on his face was simply priceless."

C.C. said with a mocking laugh after the truth of the matter had dawned on the former Knight of Six especially since she did recall overhearing Bismarck talking to Cornelia about it via video phone.

"_C.C I am going to kill you…" _

"Oh and since when did you care about your son's love life as opposed to his actual life?"

"_THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT…you will die painfully and then I'll kill you again just for kicks…just you wait C.C…oh just you wait!" _

"I am trembling Marianne…I am so scared."

The green haired witch said mocking the former Knight of Six once more which caused her to list an endless stream of curses which brought a grin to the immortal girl's face.

* * *

><p>Inside Washu's lab after the two girls' little meeting with Kaguya the redhead scientist and Sasami were standing before an open video conference with Tenchi who was currently contracting them in regards to the two clone-like creatures of himself he had encountered.<p>

"Are you serious…these things looked like you and could wield the Light Hawk Wings as well?"

Washu inquired wanting to confirm what Tenchi was telling her, but she was finding it impossible that someone was indeed proving troubling more successful in artificially recreating Tenchi's powers.

"Yeah and I managed to keep a head and a limb of the ones I thought so you could take a look at them."

"Good work Tenchi…but don't bring them to me. I am coming to you myself."

"Huh?" Sasami and Tenchi exclaimed.

"I am going to examine the pieces of the two clones Tenchi recovered and then I am going to pay Doctor Clay a visit."

"You mean at the Devil's Moon Galaxy Union Maximum Security Prison?" Sasami inquired.

"The very same the galaxy's toughest and more secured prison…no one has ever escaped."

"Let's hope no one has…Lady Funaho did confirm with the warden that Clay was still there."

"I know, but I am going to ask that bastard some questions. I am hoping Clay might know or at the very least point us in the right direction in finding out who is really behind Tarant's weapons and these clones."

"I'll send you our coordinates so you can meet up with us."

"Thanks Tenchi…Ryo-Ohki and I will depart soon. I'll leave Sasami here to hold down the fort."

"We'll see you soon."

"Will everything be alright?"

"I hope so Sasami, but…I do have a bad feeling about this? Besides Clay the only other person who could have been able to duplicate the technology that created Ryo-Ohki and Ryoko would have been Kagato since he did help me in their creation."

"But we both know Kagato is dead…Tenchi killed him."

"I know, so Clay is the only person I know of…unless there is someone else we aren't aware of."

"Either way I hope you'll get something out of him at least."

"Don't worry Sasami I have my ways." Washu replied confidently with a grin before adding. "By the way that reminds me I need you to keep a really close eye on Lelouch. I managed to slip a tracking device onto him allowing us to track him anywhere in this galaxy."

"Then you suspect Lelouch is Zero?"

"Of all of the suspects I can think of Lelouch is the most likely, because he has missing whenever Zero has appeared counting the week he was missing for, his swordplay is identical to Lelouch's especially since there wasn't too many people left behind on Earth who was taught such a fighting style and let's not forget the grudge Zero seems to have for Britannia."

"You have a point…with all that's has happened compared to Lelouch's activities especially when he was missing for a whole week followed the awakening of Zero's powers and the fact that Lelouch wasn't seen anywhere in Japan."

"But I want to be absolutely sure before I tell anyone else so while I am gone can you follow Lelouch and keep an eye on him. If he is Zero you'll tell me…right?"

"Sure thing Washu…"

"I know I can count on you."

"Yeah…"

Sasami said, but her mind was currently thinking of something else…concern for the possible, but highly likely fact that Lelouch was Zero and what it could ending meaning for both him and her.

* * *

><p>The following morning Kallen was on her way to the student council meeting room to take part in the daily meeting…although classes had been postponed for the time being the council was holding a special event meeting demanding Kallen's attendance although she was dead tired from being up late night after night taking part in the activities of the Black Knights.<p>

Putting one hand on a wall near the door to steady herself as the tired redhead let out a yawn.

"(Yawn)…Oh man this double life sure is killer."

"Hold him down Suzaku!"

Milly shouted from the other side of the door.

"DAMN IT SUZAKU CUT IT OUT!"

Kallen opened the door to enter the room ahead upon which she saw Nina in her usual spot in front of her computer with some kind of orange cat-like hat on her head while off to another side of the room was a group of familiar faces surrounding a certain someone.

"Stop it I am not kidding!"

"Sorry Lelouch, but it's the president's orders."

"Yeah like you are not enjoying this at all?"

Lelouch snapped as Kallen finally got a good look at the scene in front of her seeing Lelouch vi Britannia tied to a chair while Shirley, Milly, Suzaku and Rivalz were all dressed in up cat costumes, each one different, but yet they wore a costume based upon their tastes and styles while Lelouch was being practically forced into one with Rivalz and Suzaku holding him down while the swim team member among them applied makeup.

"Just hold still Lulu!"

Shirley asked while struggling to finish her work.

"Good Meow-ing!"

Milly said with a wave towards Kallen upon noticing her in the room.

"Good morning I guess…so…what's going on?"

Kallen inquired looking at everyone as Suzaku turned around to see the redhead student enter while he was dressed in a blue cat costume leaving his face exposed 3while a black patch was painted around his right eye to further imitate a cat. Rivalz was wearing a brown and tan cat costume, but his was more form fitting around his body than Suzaku's which was looser and the student council member was wearing a fake cat nose complete with whiskers on his face.

Shirley was wearing a two piece pink cat costume suit that had pink fur around the edges and pink-furred arm warmers while wearing a pair of matching cat ears and whiskers painted on her face. Milly naturally wore a black and white cat costume that was one piece with paw-like gloves and fake ears, but true to her own style and nature it was…rather provocative.

"What do you mean? Didn't we tell you? It's our welcome party for Arthur."

Rivalz replied referring to the student council room's new resident cat that was relaxing on one of the platforms of its cat house.

"Sounds like fun."

"Classes are postponed so we might as well have some fun right?" Milly added before the door opened.

"Here you go Shirley I brought the other costumes."

Sasami said as she entered the room dressed in her own cat costume for the welcome party it was a light brown form fitting cat costume-styled body suit complete with a moveable tail that moved based on the emotions of the wearer courtesy of Washu and the fake ears combined with Sasami's hair tied into two long pig-tails made her appear similar to a cabbit with a red painted jewel on her forehead and whiskers painted on her cheeks.

Seeing the Jurai princess in her cat costume was enough for Lelouch's brain to go haywire while his senses were overwhelmed.

"_Lelouch OS has crashed down. Please reboot the system ASAP before the...!" _

Lelouch thought as he went brain-dead at the sight of Sasami with his head falling back and a small drop of blood leaving his nose.

"LELOUCH…Are you alright…speak to me?"

Suzaku said noticing the state his friend ended up in.

"Wow…I heard of women being knock outs, but…wow…I never seen Lelouch react this."

Rivalz commented while Shirley's face went red with a mix of anger and jealously.

"I am just glad we could be together like this…" Suzaku began as tears began to appear in his eyes.

Meanwhile somewhere in space heading for the rendezvous point where she was to meet up with Tenchi the redhead scientist was laughing at the unfolding scene taking place back at the Ashford Academy. Thanks to the number of cameras installed in areas around the academy the scientific genius was still able to observe the party to see how things would play out as well as keep a close eye on the school itself.

_Of all the lousy times I had to leave I had to miss the celebration party, but at least I get to see what happens. _

Then upon observing a jealous and upset Shirley approaching Sasami…Washu couldn't help but grin amused by the direction in which Lelouch's love life was heading. But of course the main event hadn't even arrived yet as the devious redhead had also made some arrangements for something special just for Lelouch.

"Hello…"

A new voice said as all eyes turned to the door to spot much to the extreme surprise of Suzaku as well as the surprise of everyone else present.

"Huh?"

_Euphemia?_

Standing in the doorway with two service agents waiting for her outside was in fact Princess Euphemia possessing her cat costume which like Sasami's possessed life like cat ears and a tail that could move or twitched based on emotions of the wearer.

Her cat costume was almost identical to Sasami's save for it being pink instead of blue.

Recognizing some of the features on the princess's costume such as the life-like moving tail and ears the young princess knew right there and then that the costume that Euphy had been given had obviously come from Washu along with the invitation to take part in the celebration party for Arthur this day which Sasami suspect was more of a ploy for her to mess with Lelouch more than anything.

_Damn it Washu…at the rate you are going Lelouch will have gray hairs by the time he is twenty. _

"Princess Euphemia I have to say this is an unexpected honor…what brings you here?"

Milly asked who was both confused, but yet surprised at the same time by the princess's appearance. Nina on the other hand didn't mind at all in the least. In fact for her it presented the ideal opportunity for her to thank the princess for helping her at the hotel incident.

But Lelouch on the other hand having recovered enough to the point where his mind could function properly again still couldn't quite understand why Euphemia was here and how did she acquire a cat costume similar to Sasami's.

Euphemia on the other hand as she meet with Milly and greeted her kindly exchanged a glance to the tied up Lelouch while trying to suppress a giggle at the sight of him bound to a chair.

_Lelouch could you be Zero? _

"Hi everyone I made it!"

_Oh no!_

Lelouch thought as he looked to the door again to see Kaguya wearing a tiger striped cat costume that was form fitting and was similar to Milly's costume minus the fur. Overall Kaguya's costume was the second in terms of being provocative than Milly's. The young heiress might as well have been wearing a one piece swimsuit instead.

_Is there some higher power at work against me…is this the price for possessing my current powers?_

Lelouch thought while wondering if his life couldn't get more complicated, but sadly…it did.

"Oh…you guys are helping Lelouch into a costume…can I help." Kaguya asked with an unsettling grin on her face that even left Rivalz and Suzaku feeling scared while contemplating releasing Lelouch for the young man's sake.

Lelouch paled while his mind began screaming.

_Mayday…Mayday priority nine alert priority nine alert…NEED EVAC! _

As Kaguya approached with her smile getting bigger Suzaku undid the ropes allowing Lelouch to get free. Not giving anyone a chance to stop him the former prince ran like hell out of the room and didn't stop running.

"…No fair."

Kaguya pouted before she glared at Suzaku.

"Cousin, why did you do that?"

"Uh Lelouch needed to go to the bathroom."

Kaguya kept glaring at him while the boy swallowed hard.

"You know come to think of it I have to go too…BYE!"

Suzaku said before he ran clear pass Kaguya and left the classroom.

"Why did they run away from cute little old me?"

The Sumeragi heiress asked herself while some had a pretty good idea as to why including Sasami.

_It would be tiring and ultimately a waste of my time for me to explain it Kaguya. _

* * *

><p>AN: I'll admit I was just wasn't sure how to end the last scene, but I'll leave it as it is as something of a tiny cliffhanger of shorts. But next chapter will include more of Lelouch's activities as Zero including a chill reveal of one mobster who got the worse of what the masked man can dish out and will Clay give Washu the answers she seeks.

Also next chapter Tarant's weapon supplier will be revealed next chapter and for those of you who have figured it out give yourselves a pat on the back lol.

Of course that's not what will be happening as well…further complications arise when two people discover Lelouch's identity next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16 Revelations

A/N: well the next chapter is here and once again I want to thank you all for the reviews and feedback and a very special thanks goes to F-14 Tomcat Lover for going over the entire chapter and correcting any spelling and grammar errors so hopefully this chapter will be problem free, but you guys will be judge. Also we have a winner for the poll…it was five for yes and one for no so Washu will be inducted into Lelouch's harem.

I guess Washu having not married Tenchi is among the few _single _women left in the OVA universe. I blame Seina and Tenchi for marrying most of the female cast…not that I am unhappy with the harem line up I got now, but I wish I could have been more original besides having Monica, Nonette and Sasami in there. Maybe I could add Minaho, but I would have maybe added those two new characters that appeared in the Tenchi Muyo GXP novels that exist in Japan if only I knew about…I know the name for one of them and that's it besides appearance.

Anyway...enough of my ranting on with the chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16<strong>_

_**Revelations**_

Later that night, a little pass 9pm and the leader of the Black Knights was currently sitting inside of his room while his accomplice was seated on his bed. The mild manner student vice president of Ashford Academy, Lelouch Lamperouge was at his desk observing new recruitment information he had received providing him a full list of people wishing to join the Black Knights as well as coupled with whatever information they had on those who were potential recruits.

'_This is quite the list… a lot more people are ready and willing to join than I had hoped,' _he thought pleased with the number of the new recruits, there were even some former military personnel and civil servants among the names.

Then suddenly, as Lelouch scrolled down the screen coming to the profile of another possible recruit who presence in the list surprised him.

'_A Britannian…looks a little too confident to be a spy and I'm certain from the looks alone, he's into dramatics as much as one particular nuisance.'_

In her bedroom as she schemed, Milly Ashford suddenly sneezed.

After reading over Diethard Reid's profile and seeing that he was in fact a graduate of the Imperial Britannia Central University's Faculty of Law and a producer at the Britannian television station Hi-TV along with being a member of its press staff as well too. He also remembered him from the Lake Kawaguchi and when he had made his appearance as Zero when he saved Suzaku. A wily smirk adorned his face as he thought how brave or stupid Diethard Reid was.

'_Interesting…I should recruit him now, but I'll have to keep an eye on him and slowly integrate him into the Black Knights,' _Lelouch thought, knowing that bringing Diethard in would be at best problematic and at worse..._ 'No avoiding it either way.' _

Going further down the list Lelouch came across another possible recruit, but the last name of the recruit is what drew his attention. He had seen a few that were from formerly wealthy families. The majority were commonplace names, though the occasional odd name had appeared, likely an alias or simply rare and in one case mixture of Korean and Japanese as well as another he was quite sure was from Okinawa. This one was different though and for _very_ good reason.

'_Masaki Minaho…' _Lelouch lifted an eyebrow in curiosity,_ 'how odd, her family name matches Sasami's supposedly rare one,' _Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the picture accompanying the recruitment papers and could see several things about her, _'Could she be a member of the Kyoto _

_Group wanting to check on us…a spy…or both?'_

"Looks to me you have quite the list of recruits ready to join the Black Knights," an almost bored tone spoke up, though he noted, that like her personality and appearance, she could sound like a curious cat.

C.C.'s comment had caused the young man to divert his attention to the green haired woman on his bed. She was, as typical, dressed in one of his white button up shirts. The only difference was the view he was getting, but it wasn't much of one... yet.

'_All things considered,'_ Lelouch thought, _'she still values her modesty or this is another cat trick by her.'_

"It was much easier than I had thought," that was true as he admitted, but added, "Although I bitterly hate Britannia I refuse to condone terrorism that is the prevailing view of the majority of the Japanese people here in this country," though unlike other terrorists known throughout the world, the majority of these ones had rather good reason, but were blinded by their hatred, sorrow, indignations, and anger.

"So what you are saying," C.C. began as she held his violet eyes with her yellow eyes, "is the people will support the Black Knights for the most part, but as your actions show where you stand, it could cause you to gain or lose support, but it would be politically harder to call you a terrorist if you're blowing up drug plants, killing criminals, and going the extra distance to avoid unnecessary civilian losses."

"Exactly," he nodded, "which in turn makes it easier for us to operate as a whole…" people loved heroes, so as long as he was one, "it's a huge help that the people don't report our activities to the Britannians. Plus I have received word that a group called Kyoto is sending us some Knightmare Frames, though admittedly only a few. The number of informants has been increasing too…the Japanese can't resist jumping on the band wagon when they hear a well grounded buzz word and off they go."

"Hence the Knights of Justice act?" C.C. raised an eyebrow and had a knowing smirk.

"Well," Lelouch shrugged and lost none of his steam, "everybody loves a hero and what better hero than a Knight, especially one that lives up to the title, hmm?" for a moment, it would seem the canary ate the cat.

"Somehow," C.C. scowled as Lelouch had won that round, but she wasn't beaten yet, "I doubt that is what a real knight of justice would say," she outta know, she had been one a few hundred years ago.

"You don't think so?"

Lelouch asked jokingly, but his mind drifted backwards while thinking about Euphy's most recent sudden appearance. She also appeared no less at the Academy's Cat Festival wondering who was involved in inviting her which was a feat upon itself knowing their older sister and her personal guards. Lelouch had to wonder how that one was pulled off and how she had managed to get that outfit.

He shook his head and yawned, checking the time and nodding. He shut down his computer and secured his documents, lest Sayoko, or worse, someone else find them. He then shrugged off his shirt and made for his bed, when suddenly he found himself in his original bed and C.C. making it quite clear he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another room a certain sleeping blind girl was having a slightly similar train of thought although it was quite different on its own.<p>

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Euphy…Euphy is it really you?" **_**the blind girl asked hesitantly, as a pair of hands took hold of hers with such gentle strokes of the thumbs as to soothe the young angel.**

"_**Nunnally…"**_**Euphemia croaked as tears welled up in her eyes, **_**"thank goodness you and Lelouch are alright!" **_**the rosette princess felt the tears fall as she buried her face in the younger girls lap her arms moving up to embrace and hold onto her younger sister,**_** "I was so distraught when I had heard you two had been killed."**_

"_**We kinda had to…" **_**Nunnally had struggled for a word, but couldn't find one,**_** "Die to protect ourselves."**_

"_**I see…"**_**the tearful young woman simply murmured.**

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The rest of the secret visit was uneventful, but it left a deep longing in Nunnally's heart for the joy and warmth of the innocent days of childhood. She knew perfectly well she would never be able to relive those days, but still she longed in her heart for those days of childhood. She wanted to have her family again and not have to hide all the time.

'_Why can't we regain what we lost?' _Nunnally thought as she slept while a single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

><p>The follow day somewhere in deep space in a different region of the galaxy, Washu and Tenchi were meeting aboard Ryo-Ohki and going over the data on the remains of the clones the Jurai Prince had slain and both had made some disturbing discoveries…<p>

"As I feared these things are clones of you Tenchi," Washu shook her head, her red head swaying to and fro like a drunken red crab, "I'm not sure how, but the DNA is almost a perfect match to yours," one of the few bits of good news, "However the differences are that whoever made these things manipulated the genes of these clones using heavy gene therapy and manipulation of the very base molecular matter of these clones by interlacing their bones with artificial gems."

"Artificial gems? Tenchi queried confused, before it understanding dawned on him, "You mean similar to what Ryoko has when she doesn't use the Original Three Gems?"

"Yes, but imperfect creations rather…" she trialed off as she shook her head and this time, her hair looked like a frustrated red crab, "I am surprised that whoever did this managed to pull this off since making such gems is a near impossibility, let alone making them such a size," she picked up her tea and took a sip to focus herself as she continued to explain, "so to bypass this," she tapped the holographic read out and a part of the jeweled bone, "I suspect they remade the skeletons of these clones to have a kind of crystal like skeleton turning themselves into living gems."

"That can't be good," Tenchi stated rather than asked as Washu nodded.

"I suspect this could be the key to the attempts of reproducing your ability to wield the Light Hawk Wings since the only other one can't anymore, but I'll need to conduct a more in-depth analysis to be sure," Washu finished off and Tenchi knew her report made mention somewhere about Z, though he doubted that it would ever be seen and he doubted that Washu was aware that he recalled that incident with enough clarity_–Being an avatar for a god has its perks!- _to know who she really was and that he had actually kissed his mother in law.

'_Better hope the girls don't find or great grandparents if I want to somehow stay alive,'_ then again, his family had their methods, though aloud when he saw Washu looking at him.

"But you still don't know who could be behind this?" he queried again, but both already knew the answer, no matter how impossible that it was, but as Lelouch once quoted from Sherlock Holmes, _'When all else is eliminated, what is left, no matter _how_ improbable, __must_ _be the answer.'_

"The only one who might have pulled this off would have been Kagato, but he's dead so that leaves Clay since he had Ryoko for a time and likely had some data from the gems Zero," both cracked a smile here, "had taken from Ryoko when she had impersonated her," she seemed to kick an idea around inside her head, "I think he had realized their true nature after capturing me, although due to his sealing of Tokimi from his memories might have fuddled his knowledge somewhat. But I can't think of anyone else who could have made such clones."

"Hence why you are paying Clay a visit…you are hoping he'll know something that might be of help," Tenchi had a bad feeling about this and he was certain that Kagato wasn't really into cloning either, things were clearly sloppy compared to the refined, if still criminal, actions of the renegade male clone.

"I don't trust Clay," Washu's silence for a few moments also made it clear she thought so too, "but right now with these bits of information and the appearance of clones like you appearing we need to find out who is behind all this soon before it gets worse."

"We'll be seeing more of those clones then?"

"Worse...I have a feeling these clones and that creature Zero destroyed on Earth is just the beginning."

"I hope not, but…"

"I know Tenchi."

Washu said as Tenchi was deeply concerned by this knowledge, but as Ryo-Ohki and the group of Jurai ships under the prince's command was increasing speed to reach the prison where Clay was being held in the hopes of finding some answers.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth following the aftermath of the welcoming party for Arthur things for once had settled down for the members of the student council namely for Lelouch and Suzaku who both didn't mind the peace and quiet for once. Lelouch was seated at the meeting table reading a magazine article about the Black Knights while Suzaku was trying to play with Arthur while seated on the ground in front of his cat-house.<p>

"I can't believe you began crying like that…it's so embarrassing."

"It's called honesty?" Suzaku shot back before Arthur the cat bit him on the hand again.

"Well good thing the Black Knights were there to save them... that's all I can say," Lelouch said while a small grin appeared on his face, but this comment invoked a comment from Suzaku after he managed to free his hand from the cat's jaws.

"If they wanted to catch criminals they could have joined the police force, why don't they I wonder?" Suzaku could be quite dense as he forgot that most Honorary Britannians were little more than punching bags and scrape goats in the Settlement Police.

"They probably don't think the cops are up to the job…I intend to agree," he showed an article in which several high ranking police officers were being led off by J.P. Guilford and a detachment of Cornelia's own unit after being exposed for a number of corrupt charges.

'_Not to mention very corrupt especially how they intend to pin the blame for most crimes on numbers and Honorary Britannians,' _he thought in annoyance.

"The police may not be that effective right now," Suzaku admitted, but he was stubborn like a mule with the same kick to be worried about, "but they could invoke change from within."

'_Here we go…'_Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," he bit out sarcastically, "and in the process get caught up in the needless and endless red tape and Imperial bureaucracy while they're at it," his tone was reproachful despite himself.

"If they had done everything in their power to change things then that might hold water, as long as they don't then all of it is self-righteous posturing!" Suzaku snapped back.

"Self-righteous?" Lelouch was actually caught off guard at that.

"What construes evil in their eyes?" Suzaku forged ahead, but surprised by catching his friend off guard, "What standards are they using?" he saw Lelouch look thoughtful, "It's nothing more, but self-satisfying gratification!" he finished, slightly out of breath and a bit shocked by his own words.

Before Lelouch could counter or say anything further the door opened and Shirley walked in.

"Oh!" she looked surprise and noted the bit marks on Suzaku's hand, "it's just you two? And Arthur bit you again?"

"Anyway I guess I have to go back to the base pretty soon," Suzaku said as he got up from here he had been sitting and made a motion that he was fine for the girl as he walked by her, "See you around Shirley and don't worry," he flexed the hand and fingers, "I'm fine."

With those words Suzaku left the room leaving Lelouch alone with Shirley. The orange hair girl looked at the young man hard mustering her courage to approach the boy to ask him out. She was determined to not let Sasami stand in her way.

"So Lulu I was wonder…I was…uh…I was thinking if you had some time…"

Shirley began before she lost her nerve, but before she had a chance to regain it Lelouch spoke interrupting her.

"Back to base?" he murmured, in deep thought, "that was an interesting choice of words."

"Huh?"

"Go back…implying that is where he belongs and starts from," Lelouch nodded, even as Shirley looked completely confused and lost, and idly, Lelouch noted how cute she looked like that.

'_Back to basics then,'_ Lelouch thought before parting, though he did nod to Shirley whose face lit up like beacon.

* * *

><p>Later that night Lelouch disguised as Zero was currently down at the Tokyo Settlement Harbor. To be specific, he was in the warehouse district where he and the rest of his Black Knights were planning to hit the primary distribution source for the drug known as Refrain. The highly illegal and addictive deliriant that induces hallucinatory flashbacks to pleasant past experiences in victims use it and sometimes... they become trap there.<p>

A drug specifically made and targeted at the Japanese, though it had a following in Britannian society as well as overseas, making it extremely popular because of the drug's ability to make one relive their best memories before the occupation. As a result a very large number of Elevens and Honorary Britannians who can no longer stand the persecution they endure at the hands of the Britannian rulers. It was also why Britannian authorities (the ones that actually cared regardless of reason) were trying so hard to find the source and burn it as it was bad enough that their own took it, but it took away the productivity of the Elevens and thus messed with their own plans.

Naturally of course the sellers and distributers of this drug would be a prime target for the Black Knights and thanks to a little assistance from their new informants they had discovered the location of the primary distribution and production site of the drug. Once they take this place out and seize whatever documents they can find, they would then be able to easily eliminate the Refrain drug ring and put a complete halt to its distribution among the Japanese. The added bonus of rubbing in the fact that the Britannian government had been unable to do so themselves, despite superior resources was a _very_ welcomed bonus.

Near the warehouse in question, Ohgi and the others along with Kallen and her custom painted Glasgow were waiting for the signal from Zero. As they waited there was some chatter from the Black Knights as they waited for the signal from their leader.

"What the hell is Zero thinking?" Tamaki complained as he leaned to look out from behind a corner looking for the masked man in question before adding.

"After all of his talk of brining down Britannia he has us running around helping the police," the man continued to mumble as he leaned back from around the corner.

"Still feels pretty good to have the will of the people behind us through," Ohgi commented as he got several nods of agreement as well as murmurs.

"Yeah, he's right we're totally heroes on the net!"

Kento said adding to Ohgi's remark while Tamaki still wasn't satisfied, but Kallen, who was sitting atop her Knightmare Frame of a 'liberated' retuned militarized Knightpolice unit upgraded using parts from her wrecked Glasgow she lost in Shinjuku allowing the new machine to mirror it along with its red paint job.

"Are we in the right…" she murmured honestly confused, "I don't know anymore."

"Kallen…"

Ohgi said while noticing the seemingly depressed look on the young woman's face as the second in command of the Black Knights gave her words some thought himself. It's true in the past couple weeks since the incident at the hotel the Black Knights has been more focused on defeating and crushing criminal activities around Area 11. It was something that didn't bother the former resistance leader too much since it cemented their popularity among the Japanese people and not to mention securing more support for their organization while doing some good they had always dreamed of.

Among the more notable criminals they took down happened about a week ago. That was when Ohgi along with Zero and the other Black Knights had raided the hideout belonging to one of the worst amongst the Britannian mafia, but it had been upon inspection of the hideout that the group had made a very disturbing discovery… in his spare time, it seemed the mobster had a habit of breaking young Eleven girls.

The Black Knights as a whole wanted to murder the bastard right there on the spot, but it was Zero who dealt out the man's execution by as Zero had put it.

"_**This sick bastard will have the pleasure of enduring firsthand the effects of slow decompression and cooling outside the atmosphere," **_**there was a more keen edge to his voice, the first they had ever heard, and it was telling that he was as angry as they were if not more so, as the mobster groveled and begged for his life, Ohgi had been taken along to watch the execution first hand.**

When Lelouch returned from space with Ohgi, they left the bloody slush that was left of the man in his hideout where authorities would later find the mobster's remains and decided not to delve too deeply to find out how he died… Cornelia had been livid at the firsthand accounts of the mobster's private torture facility.

Similarity Zero had dealt out executions for those who deserved death for their crimes. Yet, all the while some were able to get off slightly light by enduring humiliation such as some being left dangling from the sides of the building in their undergarments while signs were left on them listing their crime. Though even then, only a small few managed to get off the hook without being executed by Zero.

Such executions on the other hand when the criminals caught by the Black Knights who deserved death were either dumping them in the middle of the ocean, depositing them in the coldest arctic regions or hottest deserts on the planet…it usually depended on their crimes with Lelouch rarely dropping them off in the middle of a hostile ghetto where the locals did his work for him.

Now likely to hit one of the major distribution points for the most widely used narcotic among the Japanese, and to a lesser extent the Britannians, the Black Knights knew the men behind it would be facing executions for sure.

"There's the signal from Zero…" one member, a former priestess that eagerly followed the Susanoo.

"I can't believe he got in there," Kento commented awed at how he does that.

"Geez Mister-I-Got-Godly-Powers… is at it again," Tamaki added with annoyed sigh before smirking with his game face on as the Black Knights began their advance.

Inside the warehouse the drug dealers and shipment handlers were preparing to move out what supplies of the drug they had already prepared when suddenly a pair of black blades cut down the doors. As the doors fell away, they began revealing a Black Knight-armored clad Zero armed with his signature sword in hand. Then as the doors fell completely away, there behind him was Ohgi, Tamaki, Kento, Kallen in her Glasgow, and the rest of his small organization stood present and accounted for as they gave their leader, although not wholly reacquired, support fire.

"The Black Knights have arrived!" Tamaki declared before he and the others opened fire with Zero taking to the air and raining down small bursts of black energy upon the drug dealers.

'_The distribution of Refrain ends tonight!'_

Zero thoughts were echoed by his followers as he gave the unfortunate men before him a taste of the wraith of Susanoo.

"Forward!" he shouted to his Knights who advanced, taking cover and supporting one another as Zero cut down a pair of Knightpolice units that were on the payroll of the criminals as Kallen slammed into a third and perforated the cockpit, capturing yet another Knightpolice frame to add to their inventory.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another corner of the galaxy, Washu had just arrived at the most secured and infamous prison in the galaxy. The prison is known as the Devil's Moon Galaxy Union Maximum Security Prison, a quad-max prison with a history of no prisoner ever escaping. The prison itself was constructed deep within the remains of a dead moon far underground while on the edge of a system with a dying star and guarded by a sizeable fleet of police and military vessels. Escape was not unlikely, it was simply impossible.<p>

Riding an elevator down into the deepest bowls of the prison, Washu reviewed facts while accompanied by a prison guard for escort and as a guide through the large complex. The two were entering the special area of the prison where some of the worse and potentially extremely dangerous inmates were kept in confinement. They were held with twenty-four hour around the clock surveillance and tight security with exceedingly well armed guards and gun turrets that were each independent of a main server so as to prevent takeover of all the turrets.

"His cell is at the end of this hall. Once we are passed this last check point," Washu heard her escort say after disembarking the elevator and reaching a security check point where the two had to submit their hand prints as well as DNA Pattern, Pulse Patterns, and Retinal Data along with a Voice Identification System to confirm their identities before the guard behind the heavily armored door allowed them entry.

"So this is the wing of the prison where the worse of criminals are locked up," Washu could only see the large shut doors, but noted additional measures such as security fields and even autogun turrets pointed at each doorway.

"Yes as well as the most dangerous or just deemed too high of a danger to the Galaxy Union at large if he or she were ever allowed to escape," the guard spoke, he sounded unusual for such a facility, to soft to be here to begin with.

"Given what Clay has done and the type of inventions he is capable of creating its understandable," Washu nodded as she knew just how much danger Clay was.

Proceeding pass the well guarded check point where Washu observed six armored soldiers on the otherwise of the thick armor plated doors she and her escort had just passed through before continuing down the hallway where they were armored doors leading into the cells of the galaxy's dangerous criminals with Clay's the last one at the end of the hall.

"This is it…"the guard trailed off, he never liked Clay, something always seemed off, more so than usual compared to the other prisoners, but no one could finger it, not even the other prisoners.

"Thanks I'll take it from here," Washu assured the man as he was really nervous, Clay had that effect as he took mad scientist to a whole new level.

"Call for us if there is any trouble," the guard sounded relieved, though he did well to mask it.

"Sure thing…"

With those words Washu's escort opened the cell door which to the scientist was actually three heavy armored doors sealed with sturdy and ten inch thick bars securing the doors in place as well as security force fields over each and between each door as well as even more gun turrets. Once the doors were opened the redhead walked through the small passageway and found it ran at least a good 15 meters to the actual cell. She walked down the passageway and soon entered Clay's cell where she found the imprisoned scientist seated in a wooden rocking chair wearing an orange prison uniform.

"Didn't think I would visit eh Doctor Clay?" she greeted the ever madder scientist.

"Actually Washu I have been expecting you," he admitted, Washu finding that strange forthright, "After the visit I got not too long ago in regards to Tarant's appearance along with those advance weapons he has now I knew it was a matter of time before you paid me a visit," Clay finished without turning around as he continued to rock back and forth in the chair he was in.

"Then you must know something about what is going on then I take it?" Washu was on alert, something was off and she knew it, but what?

"Why of course I do…" he trailed off, playing the part of an old man rather well, too well, "After all you must have surely realized that there are very few scientists in this galaxy capable of making such magnificent weapons…" he paused for effect, "One of them your former assistant who is now dead, which now leaves me..." he paused again, "Am I right?"

"Then tell me what you know Clay?"

"In exchange for what..." he paused yet again, "My freedom? Ha!"

"In exchange for my mercy," Washu cracked her knuckles audibly as she could be worse and tougher than her daughter, "Otherwise I'll beat whatever you know out of you by force," the redhead declared continuing to crack her shoulders and joints.

"Hahahahahaha…"he laughed for a bit, "Oh my Washu did the clones of Tenchi unnerve you."

"What?" Washu said as her thought processes came to a sudden halt, "How did you know about that?"

"As the one who created them I know all about them, but they sadly not quite as I had hoped they would be," he shrugged and then continued casually, "Trial and error is such a messy process."

"Then you are the one behind this you son of…" Washu roared as she seized Clay by the throat after stepping in front of his chair, but holding the large rival doctor caused the redhead scientist to notice something that was off about the man she was holding ready to beat him within an inch of his life.

"Wait…you look just like him, but you are barely making any kind of expressions," that wasn't good, it was _never_ good.

Using a mini computing device she brought with her Washu conducted a quick test on the Clay before her confirming her suspicions…the man before her was only barely close to around ten years old artificially aged to match Clay's physical age.

"You're not the real Clay are you?"

"Ah! So you finally understand now Washu I was never in prison for those long years, but I managed to escape and replace myself with a doppelganger with a little help from Z when he needed my services to implant the female Kagato into Noike after we removed it from its previous host so he could have a spy among you and Tenchi," he chuckled slightly, though little was shown, " I was free to roam the galaxy once more."

"But how…Z died and was reborn without his powers so how did you escape?"

"In the previous unaltered timeline yes, but in this one it was Noike herself who released me or rather her future self who came to the past to alter events to ensure the events that brought her to Earth to meet Tenchi happened accordingly," he chuckled at how 'he' had outwitted Seto's daughter so easily, "I'll admit I was surprised when she freed me and restored my memories, but I complied with her request and implanted the female Kagato into her past self in exchange for my freedom."

"So that's what happened," Washu pieced together the puzzle, and the irony of it, "It wasn't Mihoshi who had sent that letter then… it was Noike's future self who wanted to meet Tenchi."

"Precisely and it's thanks to her I am now free… I hope you have enjoyed my creations so far."

"Yeah and I am going to make you sorry you ripped off my designs and creations you bastard!"

"It's all in the name of the greatest research project of all…" the doppelganger had an unnerving smile on his face, "If you survive long enough Washu, I will show you my greatest work yet!"

"What do you mean? I doubt a doppelganger of Clay can do me in."

"You are right on that account, but don't think I didn't prepare for you accordingly."

Suddenly the alarms within the prison began going off as the escort that had been accompanying Washu entered the cell with news of a prison wide alert.

"Professor Washu we need to leave it's dangerous!"

"What is happening?" she turned to him and noted something about his armor and uniform that was suddenly out of place.

"I'm not sure I… Arrrraagggghhh!" the poor guard began, but was unable to finish his sentence as an inhuman transformation overtook him changing the guard into a monster with an enlarged humanoid body that was double the man's height and size which broke up his armor during his transformation while his skin turned black with scales forming bone-formed blades erupted from his hands. With little time to react Washu was forced to kill the creature before it could land a blow on her.

Clay's doppelganger began laughing insidiously.

"Right now every prisoner and guard possessing the modified nano-machines inside their own bodies has all undergone similar transformations. Can you escape before the they hunt you down, but don't bother teleporting away this prison was especially designed to prevent such things so you'll need to shut down the fields that prevent teleportation before you can escape…good luck Washu."

Deciding she had enough of the doppelganger's mocking the redhead struck it down with a energy bolt before hurrying out of her cell where a horde of transformed guards and monsters were waiting for her.

'_Damn you Clay you bastard,' _Washu thought as she looked around, none of the gun turrets were online and there wasn't a guard or prisoner to be seen,_ 'I swear you'll pay for this!'_

Raw energy formed in her hands, the rod like energy swords she used as regularly as Ryoko suddenly took on defined shapes as she let more of her power out. The first monsters rushed her head on, but with her release of power, she was able to tap into the systems and find the survivors on her floor and reactivate the gun turrets. The first monster still reached her, but was bisected as more came, the turrets were being overwhelmed since they were so late to activate.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth around that same time; Zero, Kallen, and the rest of the Black Knights had successfully wiped out any remaining resistance before moving onto the back of the warehouse. This was where the last of the dealers, guards, and packagers had retreated to in a desperate bid to escape the wraith of the Knights of Justice. There the Black Knights found the doors to be thicker and much better made, but not when Kallen smashed through them at top speed and into the room beyond while being followed by Zero and the others, but it was also there, they were met with a most unexpected sight and terrifying sight.<p>

In the room they had entered, it wasn't another storage area of anything like they've seen, but a make shift science lab with movable equipment dotted around the room and thirty large glass chambers filled with a watery substance holding a person. Worse yet the room near the entrance where Kallen and Lelouch were standing had a number of Japanese and even Britannian people, Kallen recognized one of her friends from school even as Lelouch saw several of his classmates and even a teacher, and all were obvious on a Refrain high. They were on such a high they were completely obvious to their surroundings especially those the two saw had been strapped to metal tables being treated like lab specimens.

Turning his attention away from a bound Refrain high addict who happened to be a female woman with brown hair and blue eyes, a very familiar doctor turned his attention to his two unexpected guests as the last four fleeing workers who had been running from them were bringing the scientist up to date even as the Black Knights continued to storm in, though they each stopped at the sight, some losing their grips on their weapons which clattered to the ground.

"I see," the one eyes man stated, "so those are the ones who had interrupted my examinations for finding new experimental test subjects."

Doctor Clay put down his small scanning device down before addressing Lelouch and Kallen with a polite bow even as several Knights brought their weapons up, laser finders all on him, creating a dizzying array of patterns and morbid artwork.

"Ah you must be the infamous Zero possessor of the Shadow Hawk wings," noticing the leader of the Black Knights and politely introducing himself, "I am Doctor Clay at your service."

"Just what in heaven's name is going on here?" Zero snapped noticing how the large scale lab set up looked and the drugged out Elevens being used as unwilling test subjects.

"Why the greatest experiment known to the galaxy," Clay didn't see Lelouch narrow his eyes, knowing he literally meant that, "I seek to attain powers similar to one who is just like you, but your powers are notably different," he murmured in a strange scientific way with a few yeses in there, "The Japanese from which this being," he seemed to look for a word or finish a thought even as he waved to the people, "the boy who is the avatar of a high dimensional god-like begin came from, potentially holds the key to the secrets of ultimate power hence why studying them thoroughly is important to my research."

"I can't condone what you are doing," Zero stated and struggled to find a word, "This is… this is… this is inhumane!"

"Great Sacrifices must be made!" Clay countered immediately, "After all, people sometimes die for the sake of science," and as an afterthought, "especially in the field of medical science and medicine. The Refrain Drug helps me keep them pacified while I conduct my experiments besides providing me a decent source of income to hire thugs like these men here," he indicated the four now not so oblivious criminals who were thinking twice… or praying, "The drug is a minor creation, but one I am quite proud of given how well it actually works."

"You created Refrain?" Tamaki shouted from behind Kallen's machine as the other Black Knights looked on horrified.

"Why of course!" he stated matter-of-factly, "When Japan fell to Britannia, this country now had the perfect conditions for me to conduct my experiments in secret since under its previous administration my kidnappings of the Japanese, or rather Elevens now, and experiments on them would have been noticed, but under Britannian rule…" he trailed off, allowing the others to fill in the gaps.

"No one would even think to give a damn about what was happening to Japanese."

Zero said realizing what Clay was getting at. Had Japan remained under control of its previous government, then it would have been very difficult for Clay to have conducted his experiments on the Japanese people without being eventually noticed. Yet, under Britannian rule, where no one gave so much as a damn for those living in the ghettos and Honorary Britannians endured abuse and discrimination so ideally for Doctor Clay a Britannian controlled Japan was ideal for him and his experiments.

"Exactly…"

"Why do I get a feeling then you had a hand in Japan's downfall?" Zero's eyes could be seen as visibly narrow.

"Oh?" Clay looked quite impressed, "You're a sharp one aren't you?" another shrug, "Yes I had a hand in Japan's downfall," he looked to be remembering something, "it wasn't as difficult as I had thought. Men like Genbu Kururugi who disliked being a puppet and wanted real power, so I offered him a few suggestions and a chance for true power instead of being a mere puppet."

"I see," Zero's posture seemed to be relaxing, before he reared up, coiled like a snake, "Clay you're a dead man."

Zero snapped while not needing further explanation since the masked man pieced together more of what had likely happened from what Sasami had told him, but while Lelouch was deciding on an execution method, Kallen became, at the moment, fixed upon the woman on the table next to Clay… she easily recognized the woman as her own mother.

"Mother?" Kallen gasped, horror changing to sheer terror, "WH-what are you doing to my _MOTHER_!"

Kallen snapped on the verge of losing her cool. Despite her animosity the redhead held towards her own mother for choosing to remain her father's servant…seeing her end up as a Guinea Pig for some crazed scientist's experiments was not something she would allow to happen.

"Oh you mean her?" Clay remarked offhandedly, "I was checking to see if she would make a useful test subject in my experiments… if she is your mother you should feel proud that she will be playing a privileged role in my experiments."

"Privileged role…" wrong words to be said, "Are you fucking out of your _mind_?" Kallen exploded like a bomb, "LIKE HELL I'LL LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"Take him out Kallen, but watch your fire," Zero ordered as he summoned a pair of grasping black claws to shield the helpless and drugged out Japanese near Clay before the red Knightmare Frame gunned the evil doctor down while Lelouch extended blades from the large hands to kill the remaining dealers before they could open fire on him or Kallen.

"I can't believe that sick son of a bitch would do this to people!" Tamaki's voice floated through the deafening silence after the long burst of fire ended, "AND HE WAS THE ONE BEHIND JAPAN GETTING TAKEN OVER!" Tamaki added as it sank in as he re-entered the room with the rest of the Black Knights once the smoke from the red Glasgow's gunfire cleared.

"Kinda hard to believe, but…" Ohgi began while some among them were reasonably doubtful a guy like Clay could have influenced Japan's downfall.

"Let's get these people out of here…" Zero began as he looked from those on the ground to… "Let's see if we can do anything for the people trapped in those containers over there," his body pattern making it clear he didn't know what else could be done at the moment, "We'll investigate this Clay's so called involvement in Japan's downfall once we take care of these people first."

"Right…"

Ohgi replied grimly while he as well as Zero knew there was not likely anything they could do for the people sealed in the containers since they didn't look alive… let alone the fact that some of them didn't even look human anymore. Yet before they had a chance as the Black Knight moved out some of the drugged out Japanese, a creature rose up from the ground smashing his way up through the floor armed with a light blue energy broadsword!

He was dressed in black armor and had long black hair that was a shaggy mess and Japanese facial features, but they were distorted with rage and reptilian like features such as scales on the man's cheeks and large fangs and yellow reptilian eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Tamaki shouted in alarm as he quickly started firing, but saw that his assault rifle had no effect!

"Another feather in Zero's cap!" the former priestess shouted as she saw her heavier light machine gun have also no effect, all the while Lelouch readied himself for battle while giving orders to his followers.

"Get these people out of here now!" he shouted as he turned to face the monster bringing his sword up in an offensive stance, "I'll deal with it!"

To make matters worse the people who were so drugged out on Refrain were unable to really move, but the situation became even direr when from behind the black armored genetic monstrosity… another black armored creature except that unlike the first this one appeared even less human with no hair on his head, but thick armored scales covering the man's head.

"Oh shit…there are TWO of those things," Tamaki said obviously stating the facts, though grateful to see that the Black Knights firearms had some, if minuscule effect.

"GET THESE PEOPLE OUT OF HERE NOW!" Zero snapped as swiped his sword in a forceful manner, forcing the two monsters back to buy time.

"We're trying!" a Black Knight shouted, having discarded her rifle to lift a teenage girl up and over her shoulder.

"But these guys are too high on Refrain to even budge!" Kento shouted in completion of the report, but at that moment a blue light from above radiated the Refrain victims and in the blink of an eye the Black Knights witnessed them seemingly cured of the high the Refrain drug had put them under restoring them completely to their senses.

"WH-what happened?" a woman asked.

"What's going on?" a young boy groaned.

"Huh?" Kallen's friend said intelligently.

Amidst the confused and recently clear headed Japanese Kallen's mother had regained her senses as well having her body purged of the refrain drug. But before anyone else could think, let alone say anything, a figure entered the building by using an energy blast to punch a hole in the ceiling creating an opening for a woman clad in a dark blue and black Juraian battle suit.

It was similar to her sister's, but it had more in common with Tenchi Masaki's suit save for different coloring with more of a feminine taste and an additional ring around her left arm as well as her right. Sasami to hide her identity was wearing a black mask similar to Zero's, but on the lower jaw section of the black mask…instead of the Geass emblem were three dots representing the three gems that were on the Master Key before they were all eventually returned to Ryoko.

Sasami cast at glance at Zero knowing full well now that he was in fact Zero beyond a shadow of a doubt.

'_I was right after all," _she thought,_ 'we're going to have a little chat after this.'_

"Who is that? Her mask looks like Zero's," Ohgi commented, keeping his calm as he guided everyone out of the former research laboratory.

Without a word Sasami raised an energy barrier to block the genetic monsters preventing them from attacking the unarmed Japanese civilians.

"All of you…RUN NOW!" Kallen shouted from her machine.

As the genetic mutant warriors began hammering away at the barrier the recently cured Refrain victims didn't need any further hints and began running for it. Kallen's mother was the last to leave looking up at the red Knightmare Frame and recalling hearing her daughter's voice from it.

"Kallen…"she looked unsure, "Is that you?"

"GET MOVING YOU _IDIOIT_!" that proved it.

"Kallen!" Zero called, "Ohgi! Take these people and get out of here!"

"Right!" Ohgi shouted, "Everyone follow us!"

Covered by Kallen the Black Knights retreated with all of the cured people in tow while the energy barrier faded; though instead of disappearing completely, Sasami drew the energy into open hand forming a quarterstaff of pure energy. Lelouch didn't have a chance to ask the woman about her identity, but instead the two joined forces to fight the two genetic monsters created by Clay. There would be time to talk after the fight.

Lelouch attacked with a barrage of energy from two of his manifested wings before moving in to attack in tandem with the masked woman.

Zero attacked the black haired genetic creature first parrying its summoned Light Hawk Blade with his sword before counterattacking. Using his tassels on his arm the former prince bypassed the genetic being's defense and struck his arms cutting into them in an effort to hinder the creature. The black armored warrior's eyes flashed as Lelouch leapt over the warrior dodging energy beams from the genetic clone's eyes.

The young man drove his sword into the top of the creature's head before pulling his sword out, but to Lelouch's surprise, the clone kept on fighting turning around sharply to behead him. Luckily the former prince deflected the blow with his own blade. Still, he was sent skidding back several meters from the blow, but he remained upright with sword in hand.

Using one of his wings Lelouch converted into a long winding ribbon that encircled his open right arm becoming a long Shadow Hawk Wing-style drill. After knocking the clone back with a powerful swing the former prince moved in and then thrust forward with his new drill-like hand. The attack impacted with the clone's second Light Hawk Wing that it had summoned in the form of a shield in an attempt to deflect the attack.

It was futile as when Lelouch began to apply increasing pressure as he kept trying to force the drill through; cracks began to appear on the Light Hawk Wing. It was at that moment the masked girl's quarterstaff was impaled through the clone's heart from behind weakening the creature enough to the point that the Shadow Hawk Drill was able to break through the Light Hawk Wing. The attack bored into the clone with the drill digging almost clear through the creature's torso while the blade cut through the shoulder cutting down through his chest until the blade stopped close to the waist line.

Quickly pulling out the drill the former prince rammed it right into the face delivering the finishing blow causing the clone to disintegrate.

Discovering now that Sasami had skillfully defeated her foe, but their easy victory was due to the simple fact that the third dimension could only support ten light hawk wings at a time. It was lucky for them at this point someone else was using eight light hawk wings in another corner of the Galaxy.

'_These clones couldn't use more than one Light Hawk Wing, but only the remaining one was able to use two after I killed the first. That means Tenchi and other clones of him are fighting one another,' _Sasami deduced realizing as one who is assimilated with Tsunami she is aware of every Jurai ship and their locations so she could easily rule them out from using Light Hawk Wings.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked after the dust settled from the battle.

"Now come on Lelouch!" the woman bent slightly forward, as though holding in a laugh, but the masked revolutionary could tell she had to be shapely under all that armor, "You should wrap up things with your subordinates before we continue this discussion."

"WHAT?" Lelouch took a step back in surprise, "How did you…?"

"I know about you Lelouch, but I'll tell you who I am once you wrap up things with your men first okay?" Sasami asked sweetly while trying to resist the urge to laugh out loud.

"I'll be waiting for you on the roof of the warehouse across from this one…see ya!"

The blue haired girl said before teleporting away leaving a stunned Lelouch trying to figure out just who was that girl, but her powers and fighting skills were something else…in fact there was something oddly familiar about her.

'_No… it couldn't be…'_

* * *

><p>As Lelouch left the now ruined make-shift lab a camera on the ceiling overlooking the entire room was watching him. Back inside his lab Doctor Clay had been observing that last battle, but by his own admittance he didn't expect Zero to receive some help. But it didn't help with the fact that one of his stronger clones was currently engaged in combat with Tenchi at this very moment.<p>

"I suppose bad timing for the battles was a factor in this failure, but the way he uses those Shadow Hawk Wings as more of an offensive weapon instead of a defensive weapon intrigues me."

Little did Zero realize the evil doctor that Kallen had killed was a bio-scout android of sorts that Clay used for his own safety that he could control remotely from the safety of his own lab. Thus he could decrease the chances for him to get capture or killed as one could never be careful enough or even careless enough as was proven. As such, since it was possibility for a bio-droid to be destroyed while out and about on his behalf; its demise worked to Doctor Clay's favor since his enemies would think that he was dead, so they wouldn't look for a dead man provided they don't realize the ruse.

"I'll need to step up my plans and act more aggressively," Dr. Clay said to himself, "I'm losing ground due to those setbacks I've already suffered, so…" an evil smile bloomed on his face as he turned to another console, "let's begin raising the stakes."

Doctor Clay mused as he lay back in his chair while he went over the recent combat data he had collected before turning his attention to the battle happening involving Tenchi and the other clone he had sent against him to prevent him from helping Washu.

* * *

><p>A safe distance away from the warehouse the Black Knights had regrouped after helping the cured Refrain addicts to safety, but one of them remained behind with the current group.<p>

"Kallen," her mother began as she tried to assimilate everything that had just happened, "I can't believe… you're a Black Knight."

"Look Yuri let me explain alright?" Ohgi would take the hit for the team, "it happened after Naoto…" Ohgi began, ready to come to Kallen's defense and if needed take the fall for allowing the girl to join their group.

"OH JUST SHUT IT OHGI!" Kallen roared in anger, "This woman!" she glared angrily, looking betrayed, "How can she be my mother?" Kallen began to feel the tears forming, "First you give in to Britannia, then to a man, and now this!" she couldn't take it, "YOU'RE WEAK!"

Kallen snapped with anger and tears burning in her eyes while Ohgi decided to attempt to defuse the situation.

"But… uh…look why did you stay at the guy's house you were just being used as cheap labor as a maid."

"Well I… I…"

Yuri began, but was on the verge of breaking down into tears after Kallen's brief verbal assault.

"It's because you were concerned for Kallen's well being isn't it?"

All heads turned to find Zero standing there having quietly observed the conversation for a few moments before stepping in.

"What?" Kallen gasped while she was completely dumbfounded by what the masked man had said.

"The reason you stayed was because of Kallen wasn't it? If it was for her father then your Refrain hallucination should have included him, but instead it included your children and only your children did it not?"

Lelouch said providing that even while he was focused on dealing with a twisted scientist he remained observant of everything else happening around him. Kallen was much too stunned to say anything, but Yuri Kouzuki simply nodded her head confirming what Lelouch suspected.

"I wanted to be there for her."

"Then… that…that… is… why… you stayed in his house? You stayed there for me… YOU FOOL!" Kallen shouted finally while tears formed in her eyes at this realization.

"…"

"Or maybe I am the fool!"

Kallen said as she began crying. Yuri didn't dare approach uncertain about her daughter at the moment, but after a few moments Kallen ran up and embraced the older woman in a hug and the two shared a tender moment with one another. Ohgi and some of the other resistance members breathed out a sigh of relief glad that mother and daughter had reconciled.

Deciding that it was time for the Black Knights to flee the scene before the Britannian authorities arrive at the warehouse especially as a chain of explosions began going off within destroying the lab that was inside. Lelouch knew it was time for him to bid his men farewell for the evening.

"I'll contract you sometime tomorrow Ohgi, but!" Lelouch looked around, seeing mother and daughter having made up and having stopped a madman, "With everything said and done, we've done well tonight, tell the others to be proud of that and we're get to the bottom of things."

"Yes sir," Ohgi came to attention and saluted, surprising Lelouch, though he returned it before turning to leave, "Where are you going?" Ohgi inquired.

"I've agreed to meet with that masked woman alone…" he paused for a moment, thinking, "She asked that I do so once I'd taken care of things with the rest of you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ohgi looked worried, "I know she helped you, but?"

"I understand," his masked visage dipping as a sign of a nod, "but there is something about her. I can't explain it, but I know it's not a trap," he shrugged it off and resumed his walk, "Besides I am curious as to how she cured all of those Refrain addicts."

"I see…"Ohgi knew that Zero was the leader and he could take care of himself, "Well I hope to hear from you tomorrow?"

"Thank you and don't worry nothing will happen to me."

Lelouch said before he leapt onto the roof of the warehouse across the way from the one he and his organization had raided not too long ago, but upon reaching the roof the masked woman… Sasami was waiting for him.

"It's about time," the motions were almost catlike, keyword almost if C.C. was anything to go by.

"I'm sorry," he apologized honestly, "I had a number of issues to take care of with my people, but now I want answers."

'_It can't be Sasami…' Lelouch thought, 'but the voice it's all too familiar.' _

"I am sure you do Lulu… but you have to catch me first!"

Sasami teased with a short giggle before she proceeded to run away with Lelouch in hot pursuit, but below someone was following the pair after having tailed the Black Knights from earlier this evening. For her this was a huge opportunity to discover Zero's identity and so sitting on a rented blue moped Minaho Masaki was intent on finishing her assignment. She especially now wanted to do so now that she saw that Zero was chasing Sasami whom she easily recognized because of the battle suit she was wearing.

The aid and intelligence officer to Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai was dressed in civilian attire which consisted of jeans, a white blouse, and a black leather jacket with goggles over her eyes as she sped along the sides of the warehouses trying to keep up with the running duo.

'_Did Lady Sasami figure it out?' _the daughter of Yosho and Airi wondered, _'Then could Lady Seto's suspicions about Lelouch being Zero be correct after all?_

But Minaho wasn't the only one following in her own red Glasgow on the opposite side of the warehouse from the intelligence agent was driving pass was Kallen, who wasn't about to leave their leader alone against a strange woman with unusual powers despite Zero assuring them nothing would happen.

'_There is no way in hell I'll let anything happen to him!' _

On the rooftop Lelouch was busy pursuing a masked Sasami. He found he was chasing her clear across the harbor while unknown to them that below them a woman on a moped and a teenage girl in a Knightmare Frame were chasing the two of them. Finally after a chase clear to the end of the harbor where Sasami made her away atop of a post panamax-type container crane leading the mask man across the trolley to the very end where the masked girl waited for Lelouch.

"Have you given up?"

"You still have to catch me Lelouch."

Sasami giggle before she allowed herself to fall off towards the water below. Without hesitation the young man used his wings and teleported directly into the path of where the girl was falling allowing him to easily catch her. She impacted softly against him, despite the fact she fell around a half dozen meters.

"Good catch Lelouch…" Sasami looked into his mask visage, smiling behind her own.

"Is it you…Sasami?" Lelouch asked hesitantly as the girl used one hand to remove the mask she had been wearing from her face revealing herself to Lelouch.

"Guilty as charged, but I guess we both had our own secrets isn't that right, "Sasami left her own mask on her stomach as Lelouch held her allowing the princess to remove Zero's mask revealing the young man's face.

"I… I… am surprised," those were the only words Lelouch could say as his mind was trying to wrap his mind around all of this new information being introduced.

"I had a feeling you would be," Sasami looked a bit nervous and even saddened.

"But how long did you know I was Zero?" Lelouch asked, concerned if others had picked up, he would need to be more careful if so.

"I suspected you were Zero for awhile…" Sasami traced her finger on his chest, "Ever since I came to Earth and heard you were gone for a week. I was suspicious then, but only until now I wasn't completely certain."

But before the conversation could go any further a loud crash followed by a scream turned their attention back to the harbor where they saw Kallen narrowly avoid running over Minaho as she made a hard turn to the left to avoid getting run off, but this also resulted in Kallen crashing into a warehouse door and Minaho driving off the harbor's edge heading straight into the water below.

As Lelouch was in the process of catching Sasami, Kallen and Minaho had turned towards one another from the opposite sides of the warehouses the two had been traveling by while following the pair, but as they closed in they failed to notice they were heading straight at one another.

Reacting quickly to the situation Lelouch transformed one of his wings into a large hand to catch the falling woman before she hit the water. Minaho landed safely within, her moped first followed by her, landing on her side just above the small vehicle. As soon as she was safe, Zero floated the two of them back over to land where the former prince put the woman down while Minaho was still gripping the handle bars of her rented moped for dear life appearing to be in a state of temporary shock.

Of course this shouldn't be too surprising since she had nearly driven off the side of the harbor into the ice cold water right after almost getting run down by a Knightmare Frame, though it wasn't long before Minaho recovered from as Kallen turned her machine around arriving back on the scene from the warehouse she'd crash into and saw Lelouch and Sasami… unmasked.

"Lelouch…Sasami…" the redhead's mind wanted to shut down then and there, "What-what the hell is going on?"

"Sorry if I complicated things for you Lelouch," Sasami looked apologetic for the mess.

"Not at all, but I suppose I better explain myself to Kallen," he winced, knowing how hard the redhead could actually hit

"I should perhaps do the same," Sasami said, as she had an idea of the wince she saw from Lelouch.

Lelouch began laughing before he added.

"Somehow I know this will likely be a _very_ long discussion."

"No doubt and we'll need to take Minaho with us," Sasami indicated her niece who was able to stand again by now.

"Minaho…"whispered Lelouch as he knew the name immediately, "Minaho Masaki?" the woman in question flinched, "She was trying to join the Black Knights?"

"Is that so?" Sasami raised a blue eyebrow, not terribly surprised, "So my grandmother was trying to get her on the inside of your organization?"

"Your grandmother?" Lelouch wondered who Sasami's grandmother was to want to spy on him and his Knights.

"Like I said Lelouch there is a lot I need to explain to you," a sigh from the blue haired Tsunami's avatar showed that this was going to be long.

"Uh… HELLO!" Kallen shouted to gain attention, "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Kallen snapped while Minaho turned and noticed both Sasami and Lelouch now that the shell-shocked woman was able to think clearly again now.

"Lady Sasami and… the student you are dating… Lelouch was his name right?" Minaho began still feeling a little light headed.

"Come with me you three…we better go somewhere more private for our conversation."

Sasami offered as she teleported the group taking them straight to her ship sitting inside subspace to begin what would be no doubt a very long conversation.

* * *

><p>AN: that is the end and since Kallen's mother wasn't named as far as I know in the series I gave her the first name of the mother's seiyu Yuri Amano. Now Clay has been revealed as the evil scientist behind the weapons and monsters appearing...or so it seems. But right now Sasami and Lelouch are aware of the alter-ego of the other and Minaho has also found out after avoiding a head on collusion with Kallen. The plot begins to thicken as things will no doubt start to become more complicated.


	17. Chapter 17 Surprises

A/N: thanks again for the feedback and the reviews, although I got a little less than some of the previous chapters so I am wondering if the new format isn't working out. But I'll try again and once again special thanks to F-14 Tomcat Lover for fixing up the chapter. As a special treat we'll have a special guest cameo appear in the chapter as well to give good old Orange boy a hand.

Anyway read and please enjoy the chapter and review so I can know how the new format is doing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17<strong>_

_**Surprises**_

Across the galaxy Washu was fighting for her very life as she had managed to defeat over a hundred of the transformed inmates and guards. So far, while trying to fight her way out of the prison since any form of teleportation was disabled, the redheaded scientist was doing well. It was just the monsters coming at her seemed to be without end with their numbers seemingly limitless…

… But the more monsters she was forced to put down and fight through, the more Washu was determined to make Clay pay for what he did to them.

However there was hope… surprisingly Jeremiah Gottwald teleported to the prison, or rather just outside the Anti-Teleportation Defense Fields in place around the moon before proceeding inside to ensure the sister of his current employer makes it out of the prison in one piece. It had happened when Tokimi received a sudden, but alarming telepathic message from an unknown source warning her of the potential danger her sister was going to be in. The timely arrival of the message had allowed her to call for and send Jeremiah to the Devil's Moon Prison while D3 and Villetta Nu continued their investigation back on Earth.

'_This is madness, but I must do this,'_ thought Jeremiah as he fought his way to Washu through the riot of a monster outbreak, _'This is almost like one of those horror survival games from twenty years ago!' _

Outside the prison Tenchi was engaged in a battle of his own with another clone of himself. Unfortunately, this one was unlike the last two he had fought. This particular clone was stronger and more vicious than the last two, but luckily was not as fast or intelligent, a notable trade off for some reason. Tenchi had managed to deploy his six Light Hawk Wings while his foe initially used two, but after a time he was able to use four making the battle more difficult than it already was.

The clone the prince of Jurai was facing was identical to the last two with black hair extending down pass its waist and pointed ears with blood red eyes dressed in black armor. Using two of its wings the clone attempted to attack Tenchi from the left and right, but the seasoned warrior deflected them using two of his own wings. Tenchi had previously used two of his wings to form his armor and sword while the rest he had summoned were being used for offense or defense depending on how the battle was proceeding. This was turning into one of his more intense battles, but he was slowly gaining the edge and he wondered how long this would actually take even as he used a wing to block an attempt to stab him in the back and used his sword to slash back, only to be blocked by his opponent's own sword.

The battle between the two was fierce with the two seemingly evenly matched as they kept exchanging blows, but for each blow they traded neither one could land a strike on the other. Thus far the battle was a stalemate between the two. Tenchi knew he needed to finish this fight quickly so he could help Washu since he had no idea what was happening inside of the prison, but given the fact the auto turrets had activated and were gunning something down that was trying to leave didn't help his confidence any.

Worse yet, the fleet that had been traveling with him had encountered resistance in the form of pirate ships that had ambushed them when the chaos within the prison broke out. This left the Jurai and Galaxy Army combined fleet with its hands full. The garrison of Galaxy Police ships was slightly undermanned to plug holes elsewhere, but they still had several dreadnaughts in their formations and the big ships were making a noticeable, if slowly accumulating contribution to the fighting.

'_Please be alright Washu…'_ Tenchi thought as he kicked the clone in the head after deflecting some of its latest attempts to land a blow.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the galaxy at that moment a small fleet of pirate ships moved through space. They were heading towards Earth baring supplies and equipment for Doctor Clay. The vessels were well shielded, well armed, and totally invisible to the GP's sensor net and that of Jurai's around the Solar System with a highly advanced stealth system that hid them from the best scanners the two had.<p>

It was not, unfortunately for them, a factor when the Starlight Guard began to attack them after they tripped their sensor net.

The Starlight Guard knew several things forgotten by other powers about stealth and as such made plans around that fact. As such the pirates had pretty much flown through a recently activated third sensor net, the Starlight's own. The result of course being detected which in turn cancelled out their stealth and made them visible to the GP and Jurai sensor nets.

"Report!" screamed the fleet commander as he demanded to know what happened to their stealth.

"There was third more active sensor net that doesn't show up on the official and unofficial logs!" a crewman shouted as another turned in his seat to report.

"Profiles are unknown of the third sensor net, but we've confirmed the pattern to be the same as those found in use by the Galaxy Union ally of the Renza Federation," the report made the fleet commander blanch white.

Despite the constant of attacks of pirates in their space, the Renza Federation with assistance from Jurai and the Galaxy Union, through their political ties formed through the marriage of their emissaries to Seina Yamada, had been able to build up a significant anti-pirate fleet and re-equip their security and military forces with more up to date arms and equipment. With their new ties to Jurai helping them, the Renza Federation had developed new ways of dealing with the space pirates plaguing their territories. This included Seina helping to create several new units, both military and security, during his time in their space and was a big help in the assistance he gave during the formation of the largely military fleet, the Starlight Guard, acting as consultant and adviser to help it better understand to combat both pirates and terrorists with minimal losses and damages.

The Starlight Guard had also been put aside as a fleet that had would be assembled and would go to Earth to protect their savor's home world one day to assist Jurai and the GP in its defense as a token of gratitude if Earth ever came under attack and by a stroke of luck, they had learned of Dr. Clay and his supply fleet.

The fleet commander already knew this of course, as well as putting together the pieces he needed to understand how they had appeared before him. That he would be facing the Starlight Guard, the fleet assembled to protect Earth, he was unsure of the battle that was about to be. The fleet, like all of the military of Renza, was inexperience, but they were said to have battle harden leaders and their police force often took on 'discharged' soldiers to fill in its ranks given the issues they have dealt with on pirates. So on the surface it may look like he had an advantage in ships and experience, but that could easily change.

The rumor that Washu had consulted them on designing their new ships didn't help their situation.

"Confirming the Starlight Guard!" a captain shouted over the FLEETCOM.

"They're not at full strength!" another captain added as he aimed his ship's guns at the approaching ships.

"All ships," the fleet commander began just as the initial volley from the Starlight ships was fired, "open fire and clear the route and fast!"

There was no telling when the GP or Jurai would show up, but the initial volley did its damage. Three supply ships loaded with equipment erupted into balls of fire as four pirate battleships were holed in many locations and dropped out of formation as secondary explosions finished them off. Of the remaining 28 ships, four more battleships were severely damaged and a pirate sloop fell out of formation venting atmosphere along with three supply ships and a fourth supply ship having lost her bridge also fell out of formation.

The counter fire found its mark and a Starlight destroyer exploded, her bow hit so many times the ship fireballed down her length until she was no more. Two light cruisers took severe damage and fell out, one exploding violently from formation after suffering explosive decompression on her starboard side and the other having taken hits to bridge and engineering. Four other ships took light to moderate damages, but were still in the fight as they joined in the second volley of fire that claimed eight more ships and caused another supply ship to fall out of formation.

The pirate fleet commander then got a report stating that the Kamidake II was approaching from Earth Luna orbit at top speed and that a Galaxy Navy Patrol Group had already cut off their escape path. The commander cursed and ordered his ships to press their attack, but then his fleet started taking raking fire from both sides and 'above' his fleet as well as additional fire from 'below' his fleet.

His last thoughts were that he blundered into a trap and that he had been expected, then a beam pierced the deck from below and in front of him as his ship was wracked by explosions ripping it apart as it was thrown violently throughout space from the force of each explosion before secondary and decompression explosions finished the ship off, reducing her to floatsam of debris and no bodies as all had been cremated by the explosions prior to the ship's destruction.

The remaining pirates quickly gave up after more than twenty of their remaining ships were destroyed and the Renza Federation soldiers cheered their victory, that despite the losses they had taken, they had laid a perfect trap for an a group of inexperienced as they were.

Meanwhile, back at the Devil's Moon Galaxy Union Maximum Security Prison, the trap laid out for Washu by Dr. Clay was in full swing, but being blunted by the unexpected appearance of Jeremiah Gottwald, GP Detective Kiyone Makibi, and the arrival of the Star Sheriffs, an elite anti-pirate/terrorist police fleet belonging to the Renza Federation, newly formed elite anti-piracy/terror force within the Renza Federal Police Forces, formed at the same time as the Starlight Guard forces with aid from Seina Yamada and his crew.

Between the two in the prison and the remaining guards as well as some of Clay's old foes and the Star Sheriffs surrounding the prison and landing shock troopers, the prison riot that had been so carefully planned by Clay had unraveled.

Jeremiah cut down another of Clay's creations, showing that they weren't as tough as Clay had made them out. It was just that the GP was currently overworked, even with the various supports it was getting, and the officers exhausted. Jeremiah parried an attempt by one creation that used to a guard to spear him with a very weak Light Hawk Wing, a surprise that it was even formed at all.

"Come now!" Jeremiah taunted, "Even weak, that should have beaten me!" he slashed down and then across, quartering his foe who actually exploded, but Jeremiah had developed a sense for such things from piloting Knightmares and had already moved on to the next threat.

He heard several shots that were distinctly heavier than what the guards had. Then he saw a group of Star Sheriffs succeed in taking the high ground and pour fire down into the monsters and mutated rioters. He noted one team set up a crew served heavy weapon that began to just pour fire into the large mass of horrors that Clay had created. He was impressed, though he could make out law enforcement marking on them; they fought somewhat like soldiers and the situation while dire only initially changed once and for all in their favor.

He looked to see Detective Makibi kick back one opponent and then shot another in the forehead with a heavy pistol that was more hand cannon than sidearm. He raised an eyebrow at the woman's ruined uniform as it was stained in blood from cuts she had sustained having been forced to fight some of these monsters in hand to hand combat. In the end this allowed Jeremiah to clearly see her underwear and was quite certain she lost her bra somewhere in the battle. Though, it wasn't embarrassment or perversion that had his attention, though there was some of the latter. It was the fact she looked rather striking already, now she was just something more that told him he was now VERY attracted to the green haired woman.

Watching Kiyone fight, he turned and slashed down another opponent and with things cooling as they were with the rampaging monsters now fully being contained, Jeremiah fought through the monsters until he reached her.

"How are you holding up Detective?" Jeremiah inquired even as he slashed another enemy in half and smoothly removed his coat to place on her shoulders as the remaining guards made a charge to force the monsters into the guns of the Star Sheriffs.

"I'm well enough," she responded, tired, "Just tired and what's with your coat."

She moved to take it off, by Jeremiah put his hands on her shoulders to stop her. He was much taller than her and he noted his shoulders were also broader. This was good as his coat would cover most of her, especially where she was most exposed.

"I noticed you in the fight and that your clothes are somewhat terribly ruined," he was polite, but she did shriek a little and pull his coat closed to hide her modesty.

"Thank you," she said a bit meekly and with a terrible blush.

"Not at all," he responded, a bit surprised at her tone, but he guessed all women fear for their honor and dignity as well as their modesty, "I was a knight and I like to think I still am."

"I guess you still are in a way," she smiled up at him and he couldn't help but feel his heart beat harder.

_'I guess I was all bark and no bite then,_' he mused in his thoughts as he smiled in return and then looked over the Star Sheriffs and guards clean up as Washu walked up to them, _'Nice to know I can now do both.'_

Meanwhile outside the prison Tenchi finally landed a blow as he slammed his shield into the clone's face knocking it back creating an opening for the Jurai prince to slice the clone's arms open weakening it as he moved in to finish the fight, but the clone despite its injuries began healing itself before it blocked Tenchi's killing blow.

Attacking using his unused wings the young man struck at the clone stabbing into its torso bypassing the clone's defenses. Then pulling his wings back he sliced the hands of the clone off causing the clone to lose its sword leaving the creature open for Tenchi to slice the clone in half finally killing it. As the clone disintegrated Tenchi noticed the fleet that had come with him and the local fleet forces had some back up having arrived on the scene ending the pirate attack and only a few, smaller ships were escaping, apparently someone had thought to use the heavies on the small fry while the larger ships found themselves getting swamped by fighters and the smaller ships, the results became predictable as with the pirate escorts gone or scattered, the larger ships were easy marks for the combined fleets' full power.

Hurrying to the prison Tenchi entered the complex where he saw Washu alive and well although she was a little worse for wear with some light cuts on her clothes and dirt, but the genius was otherwise fine… she was however determined to hunt down and finish off Clay.

"Washu are you alright?" he immediately inquired, but knew she was from okay or alright.

"I'm alright Tenchi…" she sighed, "I take it you had a run in with another clone?"

"Yeah and a small fleet of pirate ships ambushed the ships that accompanied us and the local defense and patrol fleet was also dragged into the fight," he lowered his eyes, many were dead because they failed to see this trap, so what more could be said?

"I see, but Ryo-Ohki handled them along with some help from some reinforcements," Washu assured him; Clay was proving more trouble than even half the prisoners in Devil's Moon.

"Outta of the way!" a guard yelled, as he and a couple other guards and with three prisoners rushed a woman, either guard or prisoner was unknown at this point, who was partially transformed by, she might have a chance to be saved.

"We got to return to Earth…" Washu felt her heart clinch at the sight, making a note to see what she can do for the woman, "Clay is plotting something and he is going to increasing lengths to attain those goals. I really don't like where this is heading so we need to act fast."

"But the Galaxy Police and the Jurai military has been stretched all over the place!" Tenchi protested, but realization began dawning on him after he said that.

"That's the whole point," Washu shook her head and doing it's annoyed crab dance, "Tarant and his pirate guild is just a lightning rod to draw our attention away from him…" she paused, letting that sink in, "and it's working."

"My lady I'll accompany you back to Earth…" Jeremiah drew the twos attention as he, "Lady Tokimi's orders."

"Alright you can come along then…" and noting the green haired woman, "and I'll call Airi and ask for this young lady to be sent along with us," Washu said pointing to Kiyone standing behind Jeremiah, still clutching his coat over her ruined clothes and exposed body.

"Huh!" the intelligent answer from Kiyone as she blinked, "Me… Professor Washu?"

"We need someone with detective skills to help out this lug and his small team of him, D-3 and a subordinate of his, and the only other guy we can trust to do so is both an idiot and sticks out in a crowd far too much," Tenchi groaned at the mere thought of _THAT _guy, the onetime suitor for Princess Ayeka Masaki Jurai, his defeated 'dueling' opponent for the said princess, the one who tried to make Seina's life hell back at the academy, the guy who had been his worst adversary in the Daluma Guild, and now was one of the most up and coming wealthiest men in the galaxy.

"Yes ma'am/milady," the two responded and blushed when their eyes met as they found anything else to be interesting, like a pair of teenagers.

"Careful not to let Seto find out or you'll be married with in a fortnight," Washu warned and the two nodded, blushing deeper as they headed out to met Ryo-Ohki who had just landed to take them on.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, far removed from the prison riot, but not the space battle…<strong>

Somewhere in subspace the Tsunami-fume hovered in place while aboard the Zero Generation Tree Ship were Lelouch, Sasami, Kallen and Minaho who were seated at a tree stump like table that sat out in the middle of a large grassy field. The four were currently enjoying tea while Sasami had transformed her appearance back into her usual Jurai robes while Minaho had done the same as well, much to Kallen's shock that they could even do that.

She was also secretly wishing she could do that, as she could save a lot of time getting ready for school, life, meetings, and the seemingly never ending call to arms, especially now.

"I want to apologize to you Lelouch," Sasami started the long overdue conversation, "I am sorry… sorry that I couldn't tell you all of this before."

"Sasami you don't have to be sorry…" Lelouch sighed, knowing this was going to come up sooner or later, "As I thought about it everything is beginning to make a lot more sense," Lelouch said as his face held a thoughtful expression, "I suspect part of it was the law that forbids advance civilizations to interfere in the development of undeveloped civilizations like Earth, no matter how bad things look from there is simply too much danger, like that old TV show back under a previous Empress about some kind of star explorers who did break that rule if they found a way around it."

"Yes," Minaho spoke up, trying to help, "You're right… that was part of it, but the reason why Lady Sasami had to leave was that she is Princess Sasami Masaki Jurai, the Emperor of Jurai's youngest daughter and forth in line for the throne of Jurai," Minaho explained, knowing how this was going to go and she wasn't surprised, then again, she _IS_ Seto's aide and intelligence officer.

"Sasami is a Princess!"

Kallen nearly shouted, clearly shocked by this information as her tea cup fell from her hand, splattering a wolf like animal that had wandered up to her and she had been scratching behind the ears, much to its great pleasure.

"But then why be on Earth in the first place?" Lelouch had sprayed his tea and coughed before he spoke, his face actually showing his complete and total surprise.

"You see Lelouch many members of the Masaki Clan, one of the royal houses of Jurai and the current ruling house of Jurai, find their roots here since the descendants of the sister of the first Jurai Emperor were found living here on Earth. It is forbidden for us to become involved in the affairs of a developing world and thus we cannot allow anyone to learn of our true identities, but we cannot deny that we are still people of the Earth as much as we are people of Jurai, they are sister planets to use and we hold them both sacred. We live our lives, get married and then have children. Once these children grow to adulthood is when we reveal the secrets of our family to them which then they have a choice of either venturing out into space or remaining here," Minaho explained before Sasami added.

"But those who either remain or leave for space, but return after many years later must adopt a new appearance and identity to keep anyone else from discovering our secrets since many in the Masaki Family possess a lifespan much longer than the average human. Especially after members of the family living on Earth undergo body enhancement or in a rare case become bonded to a Jurai Tree."

"Whoa…"Kallen breathed in, "So aliens lived among us, but…" her face becoming concerned, "then when Britannia invaded…" Kallen began, but she let the sentence trail off.

"We wanted to stop it, though we could not directly interfere, we could have provided desperately needed technology and supplies, but due to Genbu Kururugi's traitorous actions we couldn't interfere… but be assured were it not for the law we would have easily prevented the invasion and conquest of Japan by Britannia seven years ago," Sasami answered, but something she mentioned left the redhead with another question.

"Wait you said Genbu Kururugi's traitorous actions, but I thought…" Kallen had begun saying.

"Despite what you heard Genbu Kururugi actually betrayed Japan by provoking a fight with Britannia while he was secretly collaborating with them to allow them to easily seize the nation in exchange that he was made a member of the nobility and Viceroy over this country," Sasami said, but they also remembered Clay's words, Genbu was yet another victim, but he was also one that was also his own making, "He was, however, killed by his own son before the war had broken out, but by then it was too late to undo what he had set into motion."

Kallen was speechless at this revelation while Lelouch was aware of this already thanks to Sasami.

"So what happens now?"

Lelouch asked, he needed to take into account any variable and he hoped it didn't come down to a fight… he doubted he could fight Sasami, he really didn't want a fight, he loved her too much, and then he mentally kicked himself for his thoughts, he was perhaps a little too far down the proverbial rabbit hole for his liking.

"Well Lelouch…," Sasami began, putting together the words in her mind, "It's thanks to Zero I was able to return to Earth to help Washu track him down, but I came mostly out of concern for your welfare as well as Nunnally's including Suzaku's own welfare, but I've been having a trying time to find out exactly what he does," she shrugged, it was no matter at the moment, "However I have no intention of telling anyone I know who you are. I would like to see Japan liberated and with you there, it is now a guarantee that is possible. We can't interfere due to some technicalities because of the law so I intend to keep your identity as Zero as secret as possible so you can continue your war against Britannia, which in a way bends our laws without actually breaking them," Sasami said with a small innocent smile that caused the others to roll their eyes as she had pulled a Kirk for the moment.

"Really now Sasami, but what happens…" Lelouch started, but Sasami interrupted.

"Between us?" he nodded, "Lelouch now that you know who I am and I know who you are I no longer have to feel guilty for hiding all of this from you. I feel so much better now that I can share everything with you!" Sasami said with tears slowly forming in her eyes while Lelouch felt strangely similar as he didn't enjoy having to lie about his activities as Zero and why he had disappeared on a number of occasions.

But now with their respective secrets out there was no further need for secrets between them now.

* * *

><p>However... unknown to the four, another had observed the unmasking event at the harbor and had returned to Ashford Academy having performed their task successfully. This also included the bonus of her having gone without having an accident -or three- to report to her superiors. Mihoshi had finally returned to the academy using the only vehicle allowed to her since anything that could fly or possessed a motor was forbidden to her.<p>

So only a bicycle was the only mode of transportation she was allowed to use.

After catching her breath she opened up communications with her old superior officer who was selected to be her contact in the event she had anything…besides watching over Sasami and Washu, Mihoshi was to assist them in uncovering Lelouch's identity. On her portable communication system she had in her room designed to look like a simple laptop the face of her old superior former Captain Nobeyama who was now head of special investigations for the Galaxy Police and currently heading up things in Police Operations Area Sector Seven.

"Chief Superintendent Nobeyama… this is Lady Mihoshi of Jurai with an urgent report regarding Zero please respond."

_"Uh yes Captain… I mean… Lady Mihoshi I have your signal… just give me a moment to clean it up a little," _Nobeyama said as he worked to secure the line and clean up the interference,_ "Right this is Chief Superintendent Nobeyama reading you loud and clear…Have you discovered Zero's secret identity?"_

"Yes sir I have, so please forward this along…" she paused as she sent the information and pictures to her long time superior, "the identity of Zero is Lelouch Lamperouge also known as Lelouch vi Britannia a former prince of the Britannian Empire."

_"HIM!" _the Chief Superintendent was shocked, _"He's Zero?"_

"Yes sir, I just transmitted the photo I have of him unmasked."

_"I see, here it comes. My word is that Princess Sasami?"_

"Yes, it seems her boyfriend and Zero are one in the same…(giggles)."

_"Lady Mihoshi I must ask you keep this quiet not a word of this to ANYONE…understood?"_

"Yes sir.., but I regret to inform you that Doctor Clay was also at the site of the Black Knights most recent operation," Mihoshi knew that this would turn out.

"_We already learned he wasn't at Devil's Moon,"_ the Chief Superintendent informed her after a sigh of annoyance; how he was growing to hate that man more than covering for Mihoshi and what she always found, _"He wasn't likely there to begin with and the trap he laid is currently winding down, heavy losses among guard and prisoners, fortunately Professor Hakubi is unharmed."_

"This is both sad and good to hear sir, but I also learned he's been in Japan the whole time and claims to be the party responsible for the invasion and subsequent conquest of the nation as well as the creator of Refrain and has been conducting his experiments again on the locals, largely Japanese, but the occasional non-Japanese as well."

"_I take it he managed to slip by Zero then,"_ that was a statement and not a question.

"A bio-android sir," Mihoshi reported and the older man gave a sigh that said 'of course,' "I'll remain at my post until I receive further orders."

_"Very good…you're dismissed, but keep up the good work and try not to cut into our budget this time, please."_

"Of course sir," Mihoshi smiled and signed off, "Thank you sir!"

* * *

><p>Ending her transmission Chief Superintendent Nobeyama was now left to fulfill his real duty as per his original post which had been expanded further since his promotion. It was time for him to report directly to his true superior. Using a very special and complex coded channel similar to what he had used. The seasoned officer removed his right hand white glove before placing it upon a hidden biometric scanner as all of the lights and internal cameras and other devices save for the hidden one built into his desk were deactivated.<p>

"Accessing zero…zero…two…three…three…eight…nine…nine…eight…eight…seven."

_**"The DNA and Astro Pattern have been cleared…password please."**_

"Entering password now: And this little piggy went wee-wee all the way home… okay."

_**"The password is accepted…the line is close, the official record has been deleted to the time of access. I will run the shadow program to prevent interruptions."**_

"Yes if anyone calls please provide a good cover for me while I relay this information."

A moment later once everything was ready Nobeyama began relaying his report.

"Lady Mihoshi has just submitted the information revealing the identity of the vigilantly known as Zero, but also important to note it seems Lady Sasami has also discovered his identity as the enclosed photograph with my report will reveal. The real name of Zero is Lelouch Lamperouge also known as Lelouch vi Britannia a former prince of the Holy Britannian Empire."

A coded reply only the Chief Superintendent could understand was heard.

"Yes I understand I'll take the proper steps to ensure this information doesn't reach anyone else. I have already deleted all mention of it from the official database and erased all record of Mihoshi's transmission."

The reply came again with the man nodded his head in understanding.

"Yes I'll take care of it…you can count on me."

* * *

><p>In another corner of the galaxy on the planet Jurai, the head of Jurai Imperial Intelligence and First Empress of the Empire, Funaho Masaki Jurai was reviewing the report she had just received. Elsewhere in the room, Misaki Kamiki Masaki Jurai, Second Empress and head of the Imperial Royal Guard, was sound asleep on the bed in the center of the Emperor's bed chambers. After getting the last of the information sent to her, the First Empress and current head of House Masaki was seated at a small table by a window reviewing the report while looking at the included photos and she couldn't help the hiss that escaped her when she read about Doctor Clay.<p>

"I really hope the Chousin have a very special place in mind for him or maybe Tenchi's benefactor," the head of Imperial Intelligence and Japanese born woman thought aloud before a thought occurred as she glanced briefly over at her sister slumbering the day away, "or maybe we can just put him in a room with Misaki for a day," the Second Empress would not take kindly to what Clay's been up to.

Switching to the next sets of photos, the rather nasty face she had been sporting when it came to Clay vanished and her disposition softened considerably. The photos had been successfully taken by Mihoshi, her great granddaughter in law, at various times and places, but the last few definitely proved something. That Mihoshi still had some of her old self still left in the woman –or was it simply reappearing after being lost?- and that Sasami was with someone she very much loved, and as a mother, she began to think about what could be done for Nunnally already.

"Just wait until Misaki sees this," seeing a picture of Lelouch with Sasami on his chest, the sight reminded her of how she meant her husband.

"Congratulations," a refined and respectful voice intoned, "Leave it the accidental genius Mihoshi to pull off her mission."

Funaho chuckled knowing that a certain goddess in her cute chibi form was currently floating behind her. Turning and sure enough, there was the ever cute chibi form of the third and combat oriented sister of the three Chousin. The appearance of the chibi Goddess was not much different from her normal form, though she was a bit more colorful and lighter color; it especially accented her light tan hair and violet eyes. One look at her and one would think she was a fairy of goodness or something.

"You know," Funaho spoke with a straight face, but her laughing eyes gave her away, "Goddess or not, it is rather rude to intrude into someone's bed chambers like that Lady Tokimi."

"I know it's late, but I saw you were awake," Tokimi was likely just making some rounds and observing people much closer after that fiasco with Z, "Besides as far as anyone is supposed to know this meeting never took place."

"I see," the First Empress nodded, "So what exactly brings you here then?"

"I know you wish to keep this information confidential," Tokimi said with seriousness that was lost because of her form, but her tone made it clear," and I can assist you with that," Funaho nodded, already guessing where this was heading, "I think it would be in the best interest of all if Lelouch's secret identity as Zero remains a secret for as long as we can keep it that way."

"In hopes that his continued battles with Britannia will smoke out Doctor Clay," questioned the Earth born woman, "is that it? I just saw the report from Tenchi revealing him to be behind the production of these new weapons Tarant Shank is using."

"Exactly since D-3 and I are having," she paused, clearly displeased about something, "difficulties," the admission had to be a bitter pill, "in locating him. Likely Clay has found a way to camouflage himself from our sight."

"But at the rate events are progressing, is it even possible for Doctor Clay to remain hidden?" questioned Funaho, finding such a thing difficult, especially after the rather stellar performance by the Starlight Guard.

"Perhaps…"she paused, "We can guess he is likely hiding somewhere in Japan, but even then we can't be sure."

"Then all we can do is hope for a break," Funaho sighed, she was really starting to hate the guy as much as Mihoshi's superiors hated the aftermath of her missions.

"I am afraid so," Tokimi sighed herself, "but in the meantime I'll make sure any mention of this information doesn't reach anyone else."

Tokimi said with a wave of her hand, destroying all trace of the information while creating physical copies of the images and making them into photos, like those found on Earth and a few other places, to hold onto while intending to use it at the proper time. Unfortunately, unknown to the chibi goddess the discussion between her and Minaho awoke a certain blue haired woman who noticed the floating cute little girl. The results would of course… be predictable to anyone who knew the blue haired woman.

So without warning or even making noise, Misaki climbed out of bed and quickly closed the distance between where she had been sleeping and the unsuspecting Tokimi before embracing the chibi goddess in a bone crushing hug.

*-Gasp!-* Tokimi suddenly found herself having all the air forced out of her lungs in the bone crushing hug and knew immediately she had pushed her luck with her Counter-Actor in the same room as her chibi form self.

"HOW ADORABLE!" the woman cooed loudly throughout Tokimi's struggles to get free.

Tokimi tried to struggle free, but blue haired woman just tightened her hug causing the goddess's face to turn blue. The poor goddess immediately began wondering why she had bothered with needing to breathe air as she really didn't need it, but right now she was more concerned and frantic to get free of the turning bone to dust hug she was currently trapped in. Thankfully she was saved by Funaho's intervention who took the photo the Chousin had made and used it to divert Misaki's attention.

"Misaki we found out who Zero is," Funaho waved the photo, "Would you like to see?"

"Huh!" Misaki stopped and looked at the photo before a wide smile appeared on her face, "Oh my!" seeing her daughter tracing circles on a certain someone's chest, "Lelouch and Zero… are one and the same?"

"Indeed he is and it seems Sasami has discovered this fact as well on her own," Funaho added, knowing where this was going and knowing Lelouch had two choices: Misaki or Seto.

(On Tsunami-fume, Lelouch suddenly felt like he should become very, very scarce. This was noticed by the three women with him, of whom one asked if he was okay and the other two only sighed.)

"This means…Lelouch and Sasami can get married!" Misaki exclaimed happily while releasing Tokimi from her hug.

The Chousin wasted no time getting away while gasping for air. She had done what she had come to do so Tokimi left. She also vowed to make sure that Misaki was elsewhere when she visited or that it would be better to appear in her regular form, regardless of possible repercussions!

Meanwhile within the Ashford Academy, namely the Club House and more specifically, the room of Lelouch Lamperouge which the current occupant, C.C. was laying on Lelouch's bed, keeping an eye on the clock wondering where and what on Earth the young man was doing at this hour since she knew that he was supposed to have returned by now.

'_Where are you Lelouch?' _she thought annoyed, she had wanted to talk with him a little more, maybe even tease him a little more tonight.

Suddenly a light enveloped the green haired immortal before she was suddenly teleported aboard Sasami's ship as it sat in subspace. C.C. was completely surprised as she suddenly appeared lying in the middle of a wide grassy field while standing nearby were Lelouch, Sasami, Kallen and Minaho. She took in her surrounding and raised an eyebrow, though she was still noticeably surprised.

"So is this the girl," Sasami spoke as she looked the green haired girl over, "the one you said you had found inside of that poison gas capsule?"

"Yes," Lelouch acknowledged, "Instead of poison gas Ohgi and the others were led to believe that was a biological weapon that were real contents of the capsule they had taken," Kallen scowled here because of all the losses in the Second Battle of Shinjuku, "But where are my manners? Sasami, Kallen and Minaho this is C.C. a name she prefers...I don't know her real one."

"C.C. what kind of name is that?" Kallen inquired as the green haired witch shot Lelouch a look.

"What is going on Lelouch..?" her smooth, calm tone with almost a melody to it telling little of her mental state while she was eyeing her surroundings and how there seemed to be walls at the very edge of a rather large area of natural vegetation and some sort of animals grazed about in her line of sight, "Is this another demonstration of your powers?"

"Nothing like that C.C," Lelouch admitted, "A few unexpected events happened tonight. You haven't met my friend Kallen Kouzuki," he indicated the redhead," and this is Minaho Masaki," the older dark haired woman that she noted looked _very_ Japanese, but something was different, "and you already know about Sasami here, but her full name is Sasami Masaki Jurai," Lelouch said introducing the three women to the immortal girl.

"So you are Lelouch's lover eh?" C.C. said in her usual tone as she closed one eye, keeping the other on Sasami.

"HUH?" Sasami said as her face along with Lelouch's face turned completely red at the remark, "It's nothing like that, not yet, but it's kinda soon… but… but…" the embarrassed Princess of Jurai trailed off looking away while holding her redden face with her hands.

"C.C, don't tempt me into throwing you out into space," somehow that didn't have the desired effect, but then, "I know you'll come back to life," Lelouch threatened after his initial embarrassment turned into anger at the immortal girl's comment and the green haired woman knew that he would do so.

"Oh calm down," C.C. turned to hide the fact she was spooked by Lelouch, "I was only joking."

"That wasn't funny," Minaho and Kallen both commented while just seeing the green haired witch for a few minutes was already making them wonder just how Lelouch had endured such an insufferable woman.

'He must have the patience of Buddha/Lady Tokimi,' the two thought.

"Anyway as I have said this woman was really what was contained in that so called poison gas container?" Lelouch got back to the topic at hand.

"And you didn't bother telling us this information BECAUSE?" Kallen demanded while glaring at the young Britannian.

"Would you have seriously have believed me?" Lelouch deadpanned back with a deadpanned look on his face.

"I guess I can't argue with that, but why did Clovis lie about the contents of the container then?" Kallen was more than a little confused and off balanced and it was showing.

"Likely because he didn't want word that he was conducting research on an immortal girl and was concerned about the possible backlash if word of such experiments were leaked to the public," Minaho suggested after giving the matter some thought.

"More so, I think that it is the case that he didn't want the Britannian Royal Family, naming its Patriarch, finding out," Lelouch stated, knowing his family a lot better than one would think, "but even now I'm not sure what he had been researching specifically in the regards to C.C."

"I see, but after you and Suzaku found C.C. what happened next?"

Sasami asked as Lelouch continued his retelling of events that included unwittingly ending up in the back of the truck that contained the capsule holding C.C. captive before it evaded the military and fled into the subway.

Kallen was stunned that Lelouch trying to be the Good Samaritan had ended up in the back of the truck.

'_That must be how he got my radio,' _she realized and it further dawned on her, _'I did leave it in my coat aboard the truck,' _Kallen thought as she remembered how Lelouch was able to contact them and order them about using one of their radios, which was now apparent that the one he used had belonged to her.

"Before we could do anything members of the Royal Guard caught up to us, Suzaku tried to persuade them," a sigh escaped Lelouch here, "sadly they were intent on killing me and taking C.C. captive once again," he shook his head at how close to death his friend had been, "The commanding officer shot Suzaku in the back and so closely that I thought he was dead, but before they could kill me the wounded driver," Kallen gasped, so that was what happened to her comrade, "of the truck set off explosives giving C.C. and I a chance to escape."

"Likely as they escaped Clovis ordered the liquidation of the entire Shinjuku Ghetto," Kallen added including events as they likely had taken place during Lelouch and C.C. escape from the Royal Guards.

Minaho and Sasami didn't say a word as did C.C. allowing Lelouch to continue telling what had happened.

"We managed to lose them in the tunnels, but by the time we found an exit they were there waiting for us," Lelouch felt a shiver run up his spine, he could still see the warehouse they had exited to and C.C. knew he still tossed and turned at night about that and other events up to then.

She tuned herself back in as Lelouch had clarified a couple of points for the moment and taken another to recollect himself.

"…having killed a large number of unarmed Japanese civilians who had taken refuge inside the warehouse where the exit to the subway tunnels was located," he shuddered, he was closer to death then than when he had been in Saitama, "We were safe until a call on my cell phone alerted them to my presence. I didn't have a chance as they captured C.C. and were prepared to execute me, but she took the bullet meant for me to the head killing her…" he paused, a quick flicker of his gaze to the immortal girl, "or so I had thought, but when I knelt down realizing my life was over she granted me a contract."

"A contract?" Sasami inquired, clearly confused.

"Geass," C.C. supplied, "to be more exact, I granted him the Power of the Kings…"she paused as the four were looking at her, "In exchange to make my one wish come true I would grant Lelouch power. The power of Geass manifests differently in each person…" she paused again, already sensing the question, "I am not sure how, but for Lelouch it was the Power of Absolute Obedience," the three other women blinked, shocked and surprised, "He could use his Geass when making eye contact with someone to order them to do whatever he wanted."

"To compel others to do what he wants…" The girl said before realization came slamming into the redhead, "HEY!" Kallen rounded on Lelouch instantly, grabbing him by his school tunic, "You didn't use it on any of us did you?"

"Truth be told Kallen," Lelouch knew where this line might go, so best to wrap it and fast, "The only one I used that power on among your resistance group was you at school when I wanted to confirm my suspicions that you were the same girl I saw in Shinjuku, but it was then I learned my power wasn't without limitations," seeing the rather volatile girl blink, "I can only cast one order per person…" he paused for effect, the ever dramatic one, "Once I use my power on someone they become immune to it," Lelouch finished while he decided-out of consideration for Kallen- that he wouldn't mention the little incident that followed that lead to an embarrassing moment for the redhead to which Kallen was grateful for the former prince's silence as she wanted no one to be aware of what had happened in that bathroom with Lelouch.

'_Although why do I feel…'_ Kallen shook her head, trying to be rid of those thoughts, the others thinking she was simply wrapping her mind around things that was a bit farfetched.

'_Gotta admit,' _Lelouch thought, though he schooled his features, _'I did enjoy the view.'_

"Wait then during the Orange Incident didn't you use your Geass power on Jeremiah to ensure Suzaku's release and your escape?" Sasami asked while remembering the news recording she had seen regarding that incident in which Lelouch nodded his head confirming what the princess had suspected before continuing with his story.

"With my new power I used it to order the Royal Guardsmen to kill themselves, but I had little time to contemplate my next move when a Sutherland showed up," he remembered his confusion during those brief few seconds, "I managed to convince its pilot, a chocolate skinned woman with silvery like blue hair of the Purebloods no less, to come out allowing me to use my Geass on her to force her to hand it over to me," Minaho raised an eyebrow, suspecting a certain assistant to Tokimi's new champion, "I repeated a similar process on some others, but to get a certain train that I already happened to know about, which was how I acquired those Sutherlands for Ohgi and his cell to use," the others blinked and he elaborated, "A noble who owned the tracks in question made a small fuss over them earlier in the week when I was beating him at chess."

"Then using your new power and some clever tactics you began leading the rebels to victory," Minaho put together, seeing how Lelouch was a lot like Seto in many ways and feared what would happen if the woman in question took Lelouch on as an apprentice.

'_Knowing her,' _the dark haired woman thought, _'He'd be able to wrap people around his finger even better than now and be a challenge for her.'_

"Indeed I did," Lelouch sighed, it was actually a lot more easier than simply that, "but it was thanks in part to Clovis being an incompetent military man," a derisive snort from Kallen backed that up, "However the entrance of the white knightmare frame caused things to go in reserve for me, but still… with all of the chaos and damage upon Britannian's forces I managed to inflict and Kallen's interception with a battered and outdated, if slightly upgraded, Glasgow, I was able to sneak pass security and sneak aboard Clovis's G-One Mobile Base holding him at gunpoint while I ordered his command staff to leave their posts and not come back for the rest of the day."

"Then you forced Clovis to order the cease fire?" Kallen inquired.

"Yes," nodded to the redhead who nodded back in thanks, "but once that was done I revealed myself to my half-brother before I used my power to interrogate him about my mother's murder to see if he knew anything about it or was involved in her assassination in anyway."

"So was he?" Sasami asked this time.

"No, he wasn't," Lelouch sighed, wishing it had been easier, but then again, "but he suggested that I see Cornelia or our older half-brother Schneizel el Britannia to learn the truth."

"Then you killed him."

Lelouch was silent as he studied Sasami's face for a moment before he replied.

"I did," he admitted, "And he deserved it for all of those civilians he murdered in cold blood…" he trailed off, that was just an excuse, the all knew it was, "That and I couldn't risk leaving him alive. While I want to say 'he was already so willing to murder hundreds to protect his reputation' I can't," Lelouch felt his stomach churn, memory of Clovis' warm blood on his hand, the sight of his brother's face after he pulled the trigger, what he had seen during the massacre and the scream of a girl no older than Nunnally had been when she was blinded and crippled when their mother had been murdered, "but had I left him alive he would have likely exploited me and Nunnally for his own advantage, but again, that isn't the truth, the real truth is," he shuddered, "I was a boy of seven years all over again and all the hate, sorrow, misery, hurt, and anger that had built up over the last ten years finally exploded out…and at the wrong person no less."

"I see…" Sasami knew what Lelouch had said, they all did…

He had confessed to cold blooded murder, but she could see where he was coming from and how he wasn't the Lelouch before them at that moment and how close he came to staying on a dark road, had he not found his Shadow Hawk Wings, how something had gone wrong, forcing such an event in the first place…

Some said that Lelouch had the Devil's own luck… they had no idea how close he came to _being_ a devil.

"Lelouch if you are concerned that I have any ill thoughts about what you did then don't," she took his hand and held it with both of hers," I don't know if I was in a similar position if I could have made a different choice," Sasami remarked sadly… not that she was feeling sorry for what happened to Clovis, only how he had ironically been a victim in the end, but rather she felt sorry for Lelouch who had to dirty his own hands with the blood of a sibling of his who had nothing to do with the death of his mother, though she didn't doubt many victims now slept better at night... or in their graves.

"You are once again a little too forgiving Sasami," Lelouch didn't pull away, but it was clear how he felt about the event.

"No," she smiled, "I am just a very understanding person, that's all."

"After you made your escape you assumed the identity of Zero didn't you?" Minaho inquired.

"I did because it's what Nunnally and I was left when after our mother died and how we were being treated little better than those called Numbers," he gave a wry smile that didn't hide the pain he still felt, "Nothing was left to us and we had nothing and we were _nothing_, so I thought Zero was a proper name for my alter ego."

"Then for our organization name… the Black Knights?" Kallen asked.

"I chose to invoke the Black Knight Legend of Britannia," Lelouch started with a wry smirk, even as C.C. let out a sound that was clearly amusement, "whom I am sure you have heard was once a very fierce and powerful warrior," Kallen nodded, she knew something, but not much, "The Knight of Two and the first and only known member of the Knights of the Round to turn against the Emperor he served and led a bloody rebellion which was so terrible and bloody that his original name was erased from history, but the truth was that he was growing dissatisfied with how Britannia had become following the lost of the British Isles which led to Britannia becoming the country that it is today. So when it became too much for him he led a rebellion to change all of that… sadly he was defeated despite his best efforts. To Britannia the Black Knight was its greatest traitor and among its most dangerous warriors while to those aware of the real legends behind him know that he was very honorable and didn't believe in the racist policies of Britannia and the campaign of genocide they were committing against the local people of the America frontier and against the old Western American Republic, which was formed by the fled remains of Washington's Rebellion."

"Or so the legend says?" Kallen stated, slightly surprised that such a man existed, though she noted C.C. was in deep thought, did she know something?

"Indeed Kallen," Lelouch nodded, it was a legend, but his talks with C.C. indicated she might know more, "but when I gained access to my Shadow Hawk Wings, I lost my Geass in the trade," he shrugged, it was bothersome, but worth it, "as such I decided to wage a little psychological warfare with Britannia by reshaping my armor to mirror the Black Knight's armor."

"From what I have seen it seems to be working…" C.C. spoke up at last, a slight hidden smile on her face, "Some Britannians seemed slightly unnerved by you being a reincarnation of the Black Knight," C.C. comments made the others think as they saw her looking, whimsical?

They would be surprised later by what they would learn.

"It is as it should be," Lelouch nodded, "but we need to cement a reputation that makes it clear that we fight for the people, regardless of their ethnicity, creed, beliefs, culture, and national origins."

"So what will happen now?" The immortal witch asked, curious as things were looking odd to her.

"I have no desire of telling anyone you are Zero… Lelouch," Sasami finally said after a few moments and turned to her grandmother's aide, "So Minaho I am begging you," the aide blinked, "Please do not tell my grandmother about Lelouch being the mask man we've been searching for."

"But!" the woman protested at once, "Princess Sasami you know your grandmother wouldn't like that…" visible shudder that was almost a flinch went through her, "I would be in serious trouble with her."

"I understand Minaho…" Sasami assured, "I'll make sure no harm of any kind befalls you," and the princess meant it too, "but please! If Jurai finds out Lelouch is Zero I fear they would try to make him stop his rebellion against Britannia in order to maintain the Law of Non-Interference," Kallen dropped her drink on the wolf creature again, "Not to mention I could get pulled back to Jurai as well."

"I see so," Lelouch stroked his chin in thought; "My little stunt with the pirates has worried a lot of people beyond Earth has it?" Lelouch asked even as Kallen mouthed 'pirates' to an equally confused C.C. who simply shrugged.

"Indeed it has," Minaho admitted, "but mostly because we are more concerned about a repeat with the Z Incident."

"The Z Incident?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow and Kallen could have sworn for a moment he would pass for someone Japanese.

"Well Lelouch," Sasami nervously began, "Before we met there was an incident where another being like you and Tenchi also possessed the Hawk Wings, but the Light Hawk Wings like Tenchi," Sasami was really nervous about speaking of the topic, "His name was Z and he challenged Tenchi to a battle of the Light Hawk Wings. The resulting fight between them along with the confrontation between…" she nearly said 'me and my sisters,' "the three Chousin Goddesses (WHAT!" Kallen screeched in surprise as her drink fell once more on the wolf creature, "So energetic," remarked C2, though admittedly she was surprised as well) nearly resulted in the universe being destroyed and forcing them to reset a number of points in history and time itself."

"I see," Lelouch said as he ignored Minaho separate the catfight on the other side of the table, "So really," he paused to avoid a saucer flying by, "you're more worried about the collateral damage my powers could cause for the universe?"

"Yes…"Sasami admitted; she shivered in memory of that fight between her and Tokimi, "For all I care, and for most of those on Jurai, you can burn Britannia to the ground for all we care," she snorted very much like a certain cat like pirate, "In fact they'll hail you as a hero for it."

"They will?" Kallen asked blinking twice trying to confirm if she heard Sasami right even as she held C.C. in a headlock and the green haired witch had grabbed onto her shirt in an attempt to throw her while Minaho had an arm around Kallen's neck and was pulling on the back of C2's own shirt to separate the two.

"Yes…"Sasami confirmed, even as three continued their little fight, "What you did at the Renza Federation capital combined with your acts on Earth before that incident and recently has cemented your image among the Jurai people as a hero of justice and," Sasami ducked a flying boot, but ignored it after the fights between her three sisters in the past, "you are a huge hero to the people of the Renza Federation as well."

"Wow…" C.C. said, belly bared while she tried to pull Kallen's shorts up to give her a wedgie, even as Minaho pushed with her fight against Kallen and her back against C2's face, "Lelouch you have really turned into quite the big shot," C.C. mocked playfully, as Minaho managed to separate the two, but Kallen's shorts went flying and C.C. lost her shirt as Minaho landed in a mud puddle.

"Be quiet you witch," Lelouch pretty much commanded, even as Kallen tackled C.C. again and Minaho decided to simply put the two in twin headlocks.

"If this is how she treats you?" Kallen asked as tried to squirm free and Lelouch nodded, "Then how do you put up with her?" Kallen inquired as she got free, though sliding on some loose soil and crashing into the other two, reigniting the fight.

"I guess a lot of will power and tolerance I think?" Lelouch shrugged as he dodged what he suspected was Minaho's panties, but how she lost them while still wearing her robes was beyond him, even as Sasami muttered something about sisters.

"I very much doubt that?" C.C. shot back at Lelouch, before Minaho finally lost her temper and tackled the holiday duo into a mud patch.

"If Lelouch has lost the power of Geass then his contract with C.C. must be broken, which makes me wonder…" Minaho spoke, while body slamming C.C. onto the table and kicking Kallen away briefly, "why have you remained with him?"

"Ever since he attain those powers and new abilities I have stayed beside him mostly because of curiosity about them and to see if Lelouch's awakening of such powers are the result of the Geass power he had possessed trigging something within him or if something else altogether did so," answered C.C. as she brought her legs up to her chest, feet against the Juraian woman's chest, and launched Minaho off her and into a charging Kallen.

"I see…"Minaho winced after her short flight, before doing the same thing to flip C.C. over her, before Kallen lifted up and threw her into C.C. and off herself.

"So what now?" Kallen asked as she regained her breath.

"Again…"Lelouch asked as he and Sasami watch C.C. as she caught her own breath as well Minaho as the three women looked ready to brawl again, "What do you mean Kallen?"

"I mean what would this mean for you Lelouch…" the redhead took a deep breath as she dodged a sudden punch from C.C. and slid under Minaho, grabbing her kimono and topping her head over heels, "Sooner or later her people will find out about your real identity right?" Kallen continued her question as she dodged Minaho's punch, grabbed the dark haired woman's obi and pulled, spinning her and using the long piece of cloth to whip C2 in the face, tumbling her over, "When Britannia is defeated and Japan is free what happens then?"

"A good question Kallen…" Lelouch nodded, though he hadn't really looked their way, as the three women were pretty much exposed for anyone and everyone to see as they were suddenly wrapped up in whip like vines, finally halting the fighting.

'_I wonder if being goddess-like is normal on Jurai?'_ Lelouch thought as he caught accidental sight of an exposed Minaho, _'Because I have this strange feeling I'll be following one path that the Emperor took at this rate.'_

Lelouch would later learn just how right that he was at that moment.

"Lelouch, would you please walk with me?" Sasami said gesturing for the young man to follow her.

"Sure Sasami…" he got up and blushed at the sight, he knew every boy back on campus would give a lot to be here right now while trying to keep his own thoughts from going to the gutter. Although events at the hot springs did toughen him up a little so he wasn't fainting at least while a little bit of blood dripped out of his nose.

"Minaho please make sure they don't try to eavesdrop on us okay," Sasami ordered as she released the three from their bondage.

"I understand princess," Minaho replied as she began to clean herself up, but watched Lelouch and Sasami walk awhile, yet oddly Minaho kept an eye on the caped boy for a period of time even after the pair vanished into a cluster of trees at the other end of the field.

"Worried about them?" C.C. asked playfully, pulling her slacks back on and tighten the band around her waist, before noticing the light shade of red on her face, "Or could it be that you are jealous?"

"WHAT!" the Juraian woman exclaimed, "ME?" she fixed her inner kimono a little too hurriedly, "NO!" she shook her head, "ABOSULTELY NOT!" she declared, but slipped on her loose obi, "It's nothing like that!" she growled from her place on the ground.

"You admire Zero right?" Kallen said, fixing her own clothes and trying to steer the conversation in a different direction than the one C.C. was attempting to steer it into.

"Yes," Minaho said, but then thought for a moment, "I guess I do," she admitted, "I am impressed someone as young as he has already been able to accomplish so much especially given the powers he has now," the other two looked at her, "Unlike the boy who gained the power of wielding the Light Hawk Wings… Tenchi Masaki had difficulties trying to willingly use his powers unlike Lelouch who even seems to have a higher degree of mastery over matter conversion," she put a finger to her lips as she thought about something, "In short Lelouch's powers are developing a rapid rate, but I wonder if it's just his power trying to catch up to Tenchi if by nature he is supposed to be a counterbalance to Tenchi's existence."

"I am no scientist or anything, but I guess it sounds reasonable," the immortal witch was very curious about this Tenchi Masaki, but that was for later, "but what exactly is Lelouch now?" C.C. asked.

"If Tenchi is considered the avatar of god…" Minaho shifted from her place to stand up, "Then Lelouch can be considered the avatar for another god-like entity on the same level as the god Tenchi is linked to."

"Whoa! Back up! Then Lelouch is some kind of god?" Kallen nearly shouted, shocked and confused by how everything was suddenly moving.

"Yes, but his powers have yet to fully awaken," Minaho confirmed, "Once he manifests ten wings only then Lelouch should be at full power... or so we think at least," she sighed, they didn't really know either, "Or that's our guess at least since our universe can only support the existence of ten Light Hawk Wings at a time then maybe it could support the same number of Shadow Hawk Wings as well, but we can't be sure."

"So a lot of this is based on pure speculation then?" C.C. inquired looking like the cat contemplating crossing the road to catch the canary.

"Pretty much…"

Minaho said while silently thanking Kallen for taking the conversation into a different direction. By her admittance she was shocked, but yet didn't feel very surprised that Lelouch was Zero. She didn't want to openly admit it, but she was something of a Zero fan herself since it was good to see someone who can actually liberate your younger sister's homeland from Britannia. Not to mention its liberation would finally heal the rift that had formed amongst the Masaki Clan members and others forced to leave the Earth because of Japan's occupation.

Still despite her best efforts and her attempts to assure herself what she felt was simple admiration something else was taking root within her. Something that C.C. and even Kallen was noticing… they suspected Minaho didn't just admire Zero, but then again, they had been showing off to him and he had clearly had to work to turn his head or avert his eyes. Kallen wasn't too surprised through since she figured that with the Black Knights and Zero's growing popularity amongst the people it would only make sense for him to have a growing fan girl base as well too… obviously Minaho was one of those fan girls of Zero.

C.C. came to a similar conclusion, but she knew Minaho felt something else for the young man. She had lived long enough to see the signs in women like her. Yet regardless, the green haired immortal took into account the complications in Lelouch's love life and his ties to some of the women who had a clear interest in him.

'_Lelouch your life especially your love life will get a lot more complicated in the future,' _a smirk developing, _'I am really looking forward to what happens next,' _she thought, but also remembered his reactions a number of times and also that on more than one occasion, he had slipped into bed with her, forgetting she was there and she had to admit, it was a nice feeling having someone that warm next to her.

A smirk of anticipated amusement appeared on the immortal girl's face while guessing where these events could lead.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a more secluded area of the ship Sasami and Lelouch were walking along a dirt pathway through the dense forest of trees within the ship allowing the two some privacy. As they walked the former prince of Britannia looked at Sasami finding her robes and appearance enchanting feeling an almost divine presence about her. He was really happy to be by her side and to have her by his own side; a feeling bordering on completion seemed to permeate through him.<p>

"Lelouch…"Sasami began at last, "When you liberate Japan and defeat Britannia…" she paused, nervousness was clear, "How you would feel about coming back to Jurai with me, Nunnally can come too of course."

"Huh?" he blinked at her, but he was wondering where this would go.

"Sorry I know it's sudden," she looked sadden, "but ever since I was forcibility taken from Earth I have been worrying for you and Nunnally ever since."

"I understand Sasami…" he smiled and nodded his head, "I have no intention of being separated from you again either."

"If she comes with us then we can restore the use of her legs and eyes to her," Sasami added, flinching at her own words.

"That would be wonderful," he now had an idea of what she was saying.

"But most importantly I think she might be delighted to see Tenchi and the others again!" she cursed herself mentally as she was beginning to suddenly have a panic attack, _'Why now?'_

"I agree…"Lelouch knew the signs, seeing it one too many times with his fan girls, but this was far clearer and deeper.

"Lelouch there is something I want to ask you, but I am…" Sasami began as a light blush appeared on her face.

"What is it?"

"I am a little afraid of your response, but… do… you… love me?" she asked hesitantly and held her breath.

"I do…" he heard her release her breath, "I would do anything for you," Lelouch replied without hesitation.

"Then when you defeat Britannia and liberated Japan… would you… marry me?" she looked almost frighten, looking up at him with her pleading watermelon pink eyes.

"Sasami…"Lelouch said as that was completely out of the blue, "Now that is sudden?"

"Lelouch I… I just can't imagine my life without you and being with you again after seven years made me realize that...I not only love you, but I want you share my life with you!"

Sasami began as tears were forming within her eyes. Lelouch and Sasami had stopped while the young man looked upon the beautiful woman in front of him who had come to mean a lot to him. He couldn't stand seeing the princess cry and after thinking about it, not only did Lelouch never wanted to be separated from Sasami again, but he too wanted to share his life with her.

"Then in that case Nunnally should be really delighted to have you as a sister in law," he said with a smile, tilting her face up to him.

"Huh?"

Without another word Lelouch embraced her in a hug, holding Sasami tightly before placing his lips upon her own and kissing her lightly, but with emotion. The tears stopped only after a few rolled down her cheeks while the passionate kiss they were sharing lasted much longer and became something deeper. After a few minutes a flushed Sasami pulled back from Lelouch with a smile on her face.

"Normally you would say yes," she teased giggling, feeling for once in the last seven years, that all was right in the universe, even Tsunami stirred, feeling content.

"We're not exactly a normal couple which works just perfectly for me," he chuckled and gently placed his hand on her cheek, to which she leaned into, "but yes Sasami I will gladly marry you and be your husband."

"And I your…wife," little did Sasami know, that something similarly played out between Yosho and Ayeka many centuries ago, before Ryoko Makibi and Ryo-Ohki were sent to attack Jurai, but unlike her older siblings, she and Lelouch would indeed be together… always.

* * *

><p>AN: And there goes another chapter, but I am concerned about having gone too far in one or two scenes, but I'll let the readers be the final judge since those I talked to have had no real problems with some of the scenes. As you folks read it you might have picked up on them and my concern is it in character?

Anyway please review and thank you once again for reading, also next chapter poor C.C. will meet the "**Archangel **of Mercy."


	18. Chapter 18 Growing Pains

A/N: It's a little later, but it's finished and it's now up. Once again thanks again for looking over the original chapter and fixing it up again, so without further delay here is the chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18<strong>_

_**Growing Pains**_

A few days later after Sasami and Minaho had discovered Lelouch's identity as Zero, Washu returned from space the previous day after taking care of a few loose ends at the prison. The student council was having its usual afternoon meeting now that classes had finished for the day. During the meeting as Milly went over the list of items on the student council's agenda Suzaku noticed something different between Lelouch and Sasami.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but they seemed closer and personal with one another now. Not that he was suspecting the two had become intimate or anything like, but rather the Honorary Britannia would describe it as being just closer with one another… there was no clear way to describe it. Yet, it looked like something had happened and the two were closer than ever, he idly wondered if it had anything with the rumor of Lelouch blowing up at a pair of boys at Clovisland had anything to do with.

But Suzaku wasn't the only one to notice… Shirley and especially Milly were noticing the change as well as Washu. The crab like hair styled redhead scientist was calm, finding amusement in the twitching expressions of Shirley who clearly didn't like how close those two were getting while Milly had more hints of subtle jealousy on her face than anything. Though, for a moment, Washu felt like she had just stepped back in time, not for the first time, but this wasn't a literal for once. The long bygone days where her daughter and Sasami's sister had fought over their husband, the laughs and explosions that happened and she always wondered where the boots came from, considering only Mihoshi wore combat boots, but those had been leather boots.

With an amused shake of her head, she banished the thoughts of something that had slipped right by her and she could never figure it out even as she thought about the going ons before her.

'_The bond between Sasami and Lelouch must have gotten stronger while I was gone,' _the (admittedly) mad scientist wondered,_ 'but…' _she paused in thought,_ 'what happened?' _

Washu thought while suspecting there were some factors that led to the increase in closeness between the two young teenagers. The redhead had a suspicious feeling as to what might have been it. Though, Washu being herself, she had ways of finding things out… she just hoped she wouldn't need to call Tokimi for help later… or Tenchi or, and her she shuddered, Misaki.

"Alright now that we have taken care of budget issues again we need to start planning for the Springtime Dance coming up," Milly announced and the blond Ashford was coming up with her own plans and wondering when she suddenly developed such deep feeling for Lelouch, for once she was actually thinking.

"The Springtime dance?" Washu inquired, she knew of dances, but didn't think one would be this soon.

"It's one of the yearly dances we hold at the school that besides the Christmas Dance and the Homecoming Dance as well as Prom," Rivalz explained, he was feeling even more confident about getting Milly to notice him now that Lelouch was off the market or unless he turned out to be some lost prince that can marry a number of women like the Emperor.

Thankfully for Rivalz, there were other women available, as was told when he married a woman a few years later and he has never had more enjoyable evenings, though the rather large family made the wife more than a little annoyed at times.

"Meowth! That's right!" Milly beamed with an added joke and then spoke again, "It's that time of year again and Lulu…" the dark haired vice president came to attention at being singled out, "This time you're attending," Milly smirked, "You got that!"

"What?" Lelouch looked shocked; he already had plans, both involving Nunnally and Sasami as well as a raid on a previously missed Refrain production site, "Come on madam president! I never had to go before!"

"This time we're making it a requirement for you since we're planning something very special," Milly's face had cat caught the canary look, while Shirley looked suddenly very evil herself, "A special event to help raise a little money," Milly replied as one of her signature smiles appeared on her face which was enough to send shivers down the former prince's spine.

"What do you have in mind?" Lelouch inquired suddenly feeling afraid for asking knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"You'll see," Milly smirked, "It's a surprise event!"

'_I got a really bad feeling about this,' _Lelouch thought while Milly moved on to another announcement she had for the council.

"By the way tomorrow we'll be going to the Clovisland Pool Grand Opening so everyone bring a swimsuit!"

"Grand Opening? But I heard it was for VIP guests only?" Rivalz asked shock and confusion across his face, while Suzaku hoped Lloyd didn't do anything to blow his cover.

'_I swear if that happens,'_ Suzaku thought, _'I'm gonna make him eat Cecile's cooking for the next month!'_

He would never understand why the others would avoid her cooking. It was a nice change of pace and very good. He especially loved the smile on her face when he ate it as he knew she worked really hard and he was always loved putting it there. Though he had to be careful every so often, as last time, he was given the Second degree by Darlton who thought he might have been playing with Princess Euphemia's heart.

"How easy you people forget who I am…" Milly paused for a moment, dramatic queen as always, "I am Milly Ashford the granddaughter of the headmaster and founder of this here academy which alone makes me something of a local celebrity," she laughed in a way that reminded three of the people in the room of a certain purpled haired woman when she was young, "there is no place on Earth that I cannot get into! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I think my room and the men's restroom and lockers, the Imperial Palace, the Imperial Villas, and that place you got thrown out last year and the ones before that plus that recent one count though," Lelouch suddenly spoke up, causing Milly to stop mid-crackle even as both Sasami and Washu were adding their own locations to mind mentally.

"But what about class?" Shirley asked, giggling lightly at Milly glaring daggers at Lelouch.

"We have a special exception from the headmaster to go," Milly smiled with all levels of deviousness in her smile.

"So basically there is no way out of it," Lelouch pointed out which in turn earned him an unsettling grin from the student council president.

"You better believe it Lulu," Lelouch simply sighed and made a mental note to have Ohgi and Tamaki simply blow the Refrain Lab up or cause enough racket that Cornelia could do it for them.

'_Maybe I should ask Minaho to go along and in disguise or something,' _Lelouch thought, _'I can trust Ohgi, but he needs more time and experience to become a leader, for now he's simply a good lieutenant and Tamaki and explosives being left alone is __never_ _a wise idea.'_

* * *

><p>Around the same time as the meeting was taking place, Nunnally had returned home, while her maid Sayoko was preparing afternoon tea for her. The ash blonde haired girl was peacefully parked in front of the dining room table. As the former princess was quietly listening to a soft tune on her little radio a knock was heard at the door.<p>

"I'll get it Lady Nunnally," Sayoko called out as she checked the tea, dried her hands, and then went to answer the door.

"Thank you Sayoko," Nunnally responded, feeling a bit curious, but not minding things too much.

Aside from the music playing in the background the room suddenly grew quiet. That immediately caught Nunnally's attention and she felt concern until a nervous Sayoko returned minutes later with a guest. In all honesty, it was probably the very last person she would have expected to decide to visit Nunnally and likely her brother, Sayoko sighed mentally at how things could be complicated.

"Pardon me Lady Nunnally, but you have a guest," Sayoko managed to keep her tone even and play the part she was expected to as a maid and not an elite, undercover kunoichi.

"Oh who is it?" Nunnally turned to the two, and Sayoko cursed, as she could tell her nervousness had been picked up on from Nunnally looking ready to either bolt or call for Lelouch, how he always managed to appear when Nunnally was in danger was beyond her comprehension.

"I am Azusa," a deep and refined voice that held steel like strength and a hidden gentleness that made Nunnally instantly trust him responded instead, "Azusa Masaki."

The Juraian Emperor said politely introducing himself to the blind girl while taking note to avoid using his full name Azusa Masaki Jurai. This was something that concerned him, but he learned with Funaho, not that he minded it so much now, so he wouldn't have to ask any questions in regards to Jurai and space. Furthermore he was dressed in his usual royal robes since Azusa was aware of the girl's blindness, though he intended to part a gift upon her before he left.

The moment he stepped into the same room as her, his Royal Abilities and trained senses promptly screamed at him. He could immediately tell her blindness was not neither natural or of her own volition as he had been told. Someone had blinded her with a power that was great, but not so against the Power of Jurai, the Power of Tsunami and his skills and experience that he had gained over the years.

After all, Geass was no match for the power inherited from a Goddess or a Goddess herself.

"Masaki?" Nunnally tilted her head and he felt his anger raise, but he kept it in check, as he knew it would be pointless, he could feel the energy coming off her in subtle streams he was not surprised that Sasami had missed it or even Washu, to say nothing of the others, such a thing only Yosho could have noticed and he could see his son's attempts to coax the then unknown power to fully reveal itself.

"Yes," he responded gently kneeling down before the girl, glad he hadn't let Misaki know about this, Funaho would be fine if only angered, Misaki would likely tear the planet apart, "I am Sasami's father."

Sayoko stood near the two, although no one knew that Sayoko was actually an intelligence agent from Jurai with orders from Funaho and by extension the Emperor to keep an eye on the siblings. Sasami was never aware of it, but considering how much she had cared for them Funaho had one of the remaining intelligence agents belonging to Jurai remain on Earth to watch over them. As such the ninja maid was now on guard duty ready to protect the Emperor or to prevent anyone from interrupting the meeting as the ninja maid recalled suddenly finding the Emperor at their doorstop literally.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_Huh!" Sayoko blinked when she saw the guest at the door, "Your Majesty!" she barely kept to Japanese, "I didn't… but…" the power kunoichi was greatly confused._

"_Calm yourself Sayoko," Azusa gave her a disarming and rare smile, "I am merely here to visit Nunnally, Lelouch's little sister," he informed his agent; and if he were truthful, his most trusted, favorite one._

"_Nunnally…"she said softly a little surprised, "I am not quite sure that I understand."_

"_I received your report," she nodded to her liege, "So you must suspect why I am here."_

_They both knew she had tailed Mihoshi, to make sure the woman didn't screw something up. It was quite amazing that the blonde didn't need to file another incident report. Of course, it wasn't like Sayoko never followed Lelouch when he was Zero; it was simply hard to do so, between his Shadow Hawk Wings and taking care of Nunnally._

_In fact, the Emperor of Jurai was a step ahead this time around of his mother in law, Seto, as well as his wife Funaho. He'd know since the beginning, thanks to Sayoko, that Lelouch and Zero were one and the same. He had even removed the 'Geass', as she learned from eavesdropping on Lelouch and C.C., from Sayoko and Sayoko really wanted to show that Lelouch could place trust in her._

_Then again, Nunnally was far more important to him than his own life or anything else for that matter. In all likelihood, as the Emperor pointed out, he wanted to make sure that there was no danger to her and thus to Sayoko as well. Though the ninja maid had some plans to make Lelouch eventually regret Geassing her. She wouldn't stand for it a second longer than need be!_

"_I understand," Sayoko said and bowed, traditionally for a Jurai agent, "Your majesty please forgive me."_

"_The is no offense to be forgiven Sayoko," the Emperor responded, "So do not worry, things are merely complicated."_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Azusa regarded the girl as he took a seat near her. He could see the innocence of youth so strongly in her, but as he could feel the maturity forced upon her. She carried a longing and sadness her brother simply could not fill in alone. It was a sad site that nearly caused him to take her into his arms and hold her like she was his own daughter.<p>

"I came to check on Sasami," he lied and successfully as it was also the truth, "but I want my visit to be a surprise to her," no lie there, "However I noticed she is a meeting with members of the student council and so I thought I might as well visit one of her friends," again a lie founded in truth.

"Oh!" Nunnally would have blinked if she could, "Okay then," she gave a soft smile that reminded Azusa strangely of Funaho when they first met, like a connection and he knew that the young lady would be lovely bride and a dedicated wife just as Funaho had been.

* * *

><p>As Azusa visited with Nunnally another person was getting an unexpected visit. A groggy C.C. had slowly regained consciousness to find herself bound by metal tentacles that were keeping her suspended off the ground with her arms, legs, and torso held firmly in place. Furthermore the immortal made a disturbing discovery… she was as naked as a jaybird! She also noticed an odd ring-like device with light bulbs sticking out of the sides of it on her head with wires linked to it.<p>

"Uh… huh…Wh-what… WHAT THE HELL… WHERE AM I?" she began to panic as she had only been freed from such a fate recently.

"Ah!" a familiar voice was heard, "It seems I got back just in time as it seems the drugs wore off."

Washu in her child form entered the room and gave C.C. a cheerful smile, but yet for unexplained reasons it filled the immortal with a feeling of dread. She also had a slightly more maniacal vision of V.V. and she knew where this was going. So she did something that came naturally…she both panicked and got angry.

"You're one of Lelouch's friends!" she narrowed her golden eyes, "GET ME DOWN!"

"Sorry, but I want to examine you," Washu noted the reaction as normal, "From what I gathered with my little friend here..." Washu began as her little robot spy bird flew down landing on her shoulder, "You're immortal and give people a weird power called Geass, Celtic if I'm not mistaken for contract no less…" Washu seemed to think for a moment, "That means you get to be my Guinea Pig!"

"Like hell I am going to be your Guinea Pig!" C.C. roared in indignation and anger.

"Sorry what was that…" Washu was worse than any word could describe, "OH! You want to be my science experiment?" C.C. let out a series of choice words, "Well isn't that just sweet of you C.C.!" Washu said while pretending to hear C.C. saying the exact opposite as she jokingly held one hand to her ear to imply she had trouble hearing.

"NO!" C.C. roared again and made a several choice moves to try and get free as she had done before, "WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN!" she growled out loudly, almost screaming, "LET ME DOWN NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

C.C. yelled while she struggled to break free, but the bounds that held were strong enough to hold fifty elephants so the immortal girl had no way in hell of escaping Washu's grasp. The only thing the poor girl could do is hope that something would stop this madness against her since C.C. was heading to the meat grinder. Yet, her little threat at the end of her last sentence would turn out to be a mistake as Washu didn't take kindly to threats, unless from certain people.

"I don't take kindly to threats," Washu stated with an evil grin, "So I am going to do something _extra special_ with you," the evil grin changed into something better left unsaid, "I am now an _**Archangel **_of Mercy," though in truth, Washu is far from being an archangel, but it was detail that skipped by her mind and she sometimes wondered about the odd things she never could figure out.

Washu said brief laugh before she left the room and returned a few moments later dressed in a doctor's outfit complete with a head mirror. C.C. began to feel even more afraid as the redhead proceeded to don a pair of latex gloves. This would not be gentle in any way or form… again.

"But I might change my mind and go easy on you," the redhead smirked devilishly, "It will depend on how well you cooperate because I got a few questions I want to ask."

"The only answer you'll get from me is let me down!" C.C. hated doctors and for very, very good reasons, would soon as kill as talk to a scientist, but she tolerated soldiers and ignored civilians as much as possible.

"Okay~," Washu drawled, "Don't let it be said I didn't give you a chance."

Washu said as she slowly approached the helpless C.C. with a mischievous smile while for reasons the green haired immortal couldn't explain still was that she felt suddenly very afraid of the redhead approaching her.

The intense fear she was feeling was justified moments later. Though Lelouch had discovered her missing and Sasami would go looking for the crabbed haired woman later. She pretty much thrashed Washu a second time, this time slightly worse than the first time. It was her second warning to keep from messing with Lelouch's plans and Lelouch himself, but another reason had been the fact that C.C. had a justifiable fear of doctors and scientists in general.

* * *

><p>Later that day Kallen returned home feeling not only a bit overwhelmed by discovering Lelouch's true identity as Zero and about Jurai and everything. Not only feeling overwhelmed, but she felt tired as well prompting the half-Japanese girl to fall face first onto her bed out of exhaustion. Kallen's new pet her cabbit she had named Reika hopped onto her bed snuggling itself against her head trying to comfort its owner.<p>

Kallen reached out with her hand and patted the little creature on the head appreciating its attempts at comforting her, but the redhead's mind was abuzz with an array of different thoughts and emotions at the moment.

Little did anyone realize she had began to respect and admire Zero while perhaps due to his mysterious nature the half-Japanese and half Britannian girl began thinking more about him.

'_I just respect the man that's all," _she thought,_ "but still I cannot believe he's Lelouch…" _she remembered the differences between the two,_ "but damn it!' _

A single tear slid down her cheek and onto the pillow. Truth was, she was falling hard for Zero and she knew it deeply. Zero had stolen her heart when he proved he wasn't a big talker in a fancy outfit.

And now, every word she ever told her mother about being weak for Britannian men… was true of her as well and what was worse, was that he and Sasami had already become a couple, no doubt lovers or more in the future as well.

Throughout all of her emotions, never once did she notice how her hand, which she had been clenching, seemed to glow or that the weak outline of something seemed to start to make its appearance.

* * *

><p>After saying his farewells to Suzaku; Lelouch returned home and found Nunnally making new origami cranes with Sayoko helping him. He smiled at his sister, but noticed Sayoko was slightly stiff, nervous even. He was set on edge, but when Lelouch entered the room he saw someone he didn't expect waiting for him.<p>

"Nunnally, Miss Sayoko I'm back and I-" Lelouch stopped midsentence when he saw the Juraian Emperor calmly making paper cranes along with them seemingly having done so to pass the time while waiting for the young man to return.

"Oh!" Nunnally turned and beamed to her brother, "Welcome home Lelouch!" she giggled, "Guess who's here?"

"Lord Lelouch," Sayoko greeted, noting his narrow eyes, but returned her own causing him to gulp, "This is Azusa Masaki," she presented the man her tone slightly sharp that made Nunnally paused, wondering what her brother had done, "Lady Sasami's father."

'_The Emperor of Jurai?' _Lelouch's mind ran kilometers a second,_ 'Here! But why is he here?'_

"So you are the young man my daughter has spoken so much about," Azusa said as he rose from the chair he had been sitting in and clearly happy to do so.

He then approached the young man towering over the boy by a good near foot. The Juraian Emperor wasn't as tall as his father, the Emperor of Britannian, but yet his very visage was imposing and demanded respect. Yet at the same time, a feeling of ease was presented and not a false one, this was a man who was more concerned with his people's well being and was a man dedicated to peace, either at the table or in the field, he was both warrior and politician and dedicated to what is right.

"He's a very nice man Lelouch," Nunnally spoke up, "He asked a lot of questions about you."

"He did," Lelouch recovered, having seen the man look towards Nunnally in a fashion that showed he respected her character, "It is an honor to meet you Masaki-sama," Lelouch said in Japanese while bowing politely to the man.

"Lelouch if I may…" eyeing the blind Lamperouge before he continued, "could you and I speak in a more private setting?"

"Certainly sir…" Lelouch had a feeling this was going to be somewhat troublesome.

"Is something wrong?" Nunnally asked, clearly worried.

"It's nothing to worry about Nunnally," he knelt down before the girl and guided one of her hands to his face, "It's just I want to have a private chat about something important," Azusa said smiling at the young girl as her hands found that he was genuine about what he said, "I enjoyed our time together…" nodding to Sayoko, "Please continue taking good care of her Sayoko."

"Yes sir…"the ninja maid was concerned, but knew the Emperor of Jurai wouldn't put Lelouch in the hospital, like what almost happened to Tenchi, arguably anyways.

Lelouch said nothing further as he left the room with the Juraian Emperor and headed to the roof of the clubhouse. It was isolated enough and quiet enough and best of all, empty of anyone at this time of day. The perfect place to talk without interruption or even have a fight without interruption, hopefully anyways, but the risk of discovery was small. Once there and the two were certain they were alone the true discussion began with Azusa confirming what the former prince suspected.

"If you are wondering how I knew you were Zero…" Azusa chuckled here slightly, "it was thanks to Sayoko who was monitoring Mihoshi, one of my great granddaughters-in-law."

"Mihoshi?" Lelouch blinked; actually surprised that such a clumsy person was more or less royalty and likely a spy… she drew _way_ too much attention to herself, his sore shoulder confirming that.

"Yes…"Azusa saw him massage his shoulder of phantom pain and sighed, "Sasami and Washu didn't know it, but not only was she sent to Earth to watch over them…" he noted Lelouch glaring at him somewhat, "she also had the secret assignment of also finding out your identity which she has succeeded in doing by tailing Sasami," he didn't need to know that he knew for quite a while thanks to Sayoko.

"I see," Lelouch muttered, keeping an eye on the Juraian Emperor, "So when Mihoshi found out, so did Sayoko who by extension told you," he was quick to gather that Sayoko was likely an agent for the Jurai Empire.

"Despite that woman's faults she does get the job done when it really counts," here, Azusa sweatdropped a little, "Of course we're thankful that for once there was no collateral damage."

"I see," Lelouch muttered again, not actually wanting to know about 'Collateral Damage,' "So does Jurai as a whole know I am Zero now?"

"No," Azusa said pointedly, "I'm actually going to keep that information suppressed as long as possible out of consideration for my first wife Funaho," seeing Lelouch's raised eyebrow and rapt attention, "This country was her birthplace and I know she has been wishing to see it free from Britannian control as well as the many members of the Masaki Clan forced to leave the planet because of it," he gave a sigh, knowing how seeing Japan as it was now, hurt his wife to no end, "She's as human as you or Nunnally or your friends here or anyone else on Earth, but she is my wife and for that I care deeply for her and I love her as much as any man can give and even more."

"I see," Lelouch stated with an even tone, "So you intend to let me run loose at least until Japan is liberated."

"I am actually feeling very tempted to let you keep going until Britannia is completely crushed as well," the Emperor snorted here as a bad memory came to mind, "I never liked that country as I consider it a mocking mirror image of what Jurai might have become had it not been for me marrying Funaho," Lelouch nodded, respect growing at the admission, "but I have no wish to allow such a nation as it is to become this world's dominating power which could one day venture into space."

"I appreciate that…" Lelouch noted his words, he would care less about Britannia if it wouldn't go to space and be a danger with its flawed ideology, "I can promise that Japan will be liberated," a quick mental calculation, "If I keep going at my current rate I should hopefully reach that goal by the end of the year or likely sometime next year."

"Provided no complications arise..." Azusa had seen too many battlefields to know it to be so simple, "of course..."

"Yes that's true," there was a large chance of that happening, "but the man behind those monsters is dead," Lelouch smirked here, "My popularly named Red Queen had seen to that."

"Actually…"Azusa didn't want to tell him and he could only snort at the title, "You and Sasami are not aware of this," a brief thought, "Nor is Minaho," Azusa tightened his features to control his emotions, "but that Doctor Clay you killed was only a decoy of the real Doctor Clay that is still out there and on the loose."

"WHAT!" Lelouch shouted in anger and surprise at the bastard still being alive, but he regained his composure quick enough, "Then the next time we see him we'll just have to make sure we're thorough, quite thorough."

"Doctor Clay is wanted dead or alive," Azusa informed him, "While alive would be preferred so we can question him about the advance weapons he has been giving to space pirate guilds and to put him on trial, but dead will do just fine…" he stopped a moment, a rare thought to be said, "Just make sure he's dead."

"Fair enough," Lelouch's tone indicated that Clay may very well be left with little for identification, "If we can take time alive I'll hand him over to Jurai and if not…" Lelouch was reminded of how some criminals were brought in after they were killed, "I'll bring you his head as proof he's dead."

"Very good," Azusa agreed, though such things were rarely common these days, "but there is one other matter I need to ask you about."

"I know," as this was a father he was talking too, "It's about Sasami isn't it?"

Azusa nodded while Lelouch had a strong suspicion that one was coming. This man oozed being a father, caring deeply for his children, grandchildren, great grandchildren, and great-great grandchildren. The Juraian Emperor was proving to be the total and polar opposite of the Britannian Emperor, a man of family, country, and honor as opposed to what his own father stood for.

"It's in my regards to my relationship with her I take it," Lelouch stated, fingering something he had found earlier that day out of instinct.

"Correct," Azusa noticed the object and hid the surprise he felt well, "And I have my concerns if you are good enough for her."

"I will prove it if I must," Lelouch countered, moving slightly away from the roof's edge, least he be seen or fall.

"Back then she had to save your life once I recalled?" Azusa smirked as he too moved back, as their light show was not meant for an audience.

"Indeed," Lelouch admitted, "but that was in the past and I didn't have any strength to protect those I care for," Lelouch began to shift his weight in readiness, "Now I have the power to not only protect Sasami and Nunnally, but to reshape this world into a better place for them."

"Is that so…"Azusa thought it arrogance, but that will be tempered with time and his foot to Lelouch's bottom if need be, "Then show me just how serious you are."

Drawing his light sword the Jurai Emperor activated the blade allowing a long blue blade of energy to erupt from the hilt. In response Lelouch flicked his wrist and out of his pocket came a sword's hilt that looked disturbingly like a dark version of the Tenchi-ken! With an ignition of a deep, rich purple that glowed like it had a white hue to it, Lelouch slid into a battle ready position, for this, the coming duel to prove his worth to the man who would likely be his future father-in-law so as to be able to wed Sasami, but already Lelouch had more respect for this man than his own father and that was for certain.

After all, it was unheard of for his own father the Britannian Emperor to even care about his daughters, let alone test potential suitors, but Azusa Masaki Jurai, Emperor of the Empire of Jurai was different in all regards and Lelouch felt that this would be a good test of his own skills.

But the fact they were fighting on the roof of the clubhouse meant that Lelouch would have to limit all of his attacks to just his sword. He knew that anything else might destroy the building, the school, or simply draw attention to him. Fully aware of the limitations placed on him, Lelouch fearlessly engaged Azusa in a duel, charging with a basic stance and thrust technique, but one that could change to other, more advance forms and techniques if need be.

Their blades met in a shower of sparking energy as the two seemed evenly matched in raw strength as the former prince attempted to overpower the Juraian Emperor with a surprise last second twirl in order to add force and power behind his attack, but the Emperor had seen the move before, though off guard, he had been able to defend and counter a swift kick to the stomach knocked some of the wind out of the former prince's lungs as Lelouch staggered back from the blow.

Lelouch barely had time to recover as Azusa pressed his advance, charging fast and closing the short distance quickly and brought his own tight overhead slash down on the boy.

Despite the power behind the blow, Lelouch managed to block if only barely, the ground cratering beneath his feet. Lelouch then leaned back slightly, but the Emperor backed off instead, so Lelouch counterattacked and began to fight back as he matched Azusa blow for blow while increasing the speed of his swings while adding more power to his swings as well allowing more quick and fast paced hammering blows that forced the Juraian Emperor on the defensive. Smiling at his ferocity the Emperor decided to step up his game and show Lelouch that while he was managing with what he knew, the Emperor was a far more skilled swordsmaster and tactician.

Teleporting suddenly, the Emperor appeared behind Lelouch, causing the boy to over balance and nearly flip onto his back, Azusa landed a quick blow to the back of Lelouch's head with his fist, but before he could bring his sword around to strike, the former Britannian prince recovered quickly and deflected the blow. Attempting a thrust after parrying the counterblow from Azusa the young man tried to land a blow of his own.

Azusa sidestepped to the side and evaded the attack before using a sweeping kick to knock the young former prince off his feet, sending him to the ground.

Acting fast Lelouch rolled to the right to avoid being hit by the Emperor's blade. Lelouch then curled back before leaping back up to his feet to counterattack, but Azusa was quicker trapping Lelouch against the heavy weight of his blade with the young man blocking with his own weapon. Lelouch staggering back from the power he was feeling from the Emperor of Jurai.

"Sasami has trained you well in the Royal Family's swordplay," Azusa nodded pleased, there were holes and inconstancies, but with training that would change, "You have indeed come a long way from the time when you were weak frail boy."

"I came as far as I have now because of her, Suzaku, and Nunnally," Lelouch ground out, trying to maintain his position and come up with a counter before an idea hit him, "But! Now I have the power to protect those dear to me, Sasami and Nunnally especially," he began to push back, he only had one chance, "I am not some weak helpless child…"the moment appeared, "NOT ANYMORE!"

Lelouch shouted with great determination in his voice while sidestepping and angling his sword to force the Emperor off balance and succeeded, but Azusa had noticed something that seemed familiar to him… something in Lelouch's eyes sparked a childhood memory from very long ago.

It was many years ago on a space station where Azusa had been living with his mother and father, but at the time when he was a mere eight years old when his home had come under attack from pirates raiding the colony. His parents were leading the defenders and assisting where they could help out the best, but Azusa himself had wanted to face the pirates… sadly all that resulted from his efforts was coming close within an inch of death and being severely outnumbered and beaten.

Yet, before death could claim him, salvation came in the form of a familiar woman from Jurai who had arrived to fight the pirates and whose appearance would ensure Azusa rise to be the Emperor of Jurai.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_He is not a boy you can touch with such dirty hands." _

_Lady Seto spoke calmly while facing an entire room filled with armed and battle hardened pirates. The pirates looked both eager and nervous; this woman was all that was left between them and the boy though, so they chose to advance. Yet, despite being badly outnumbered the woman wasn't in the slight bit alarmed or worried for her safety when the pirates began their advance, while Azusa on the other hand…_

"_What!" young child as he was he blinked, "Wh-why did you come for me? Get away from here, you grimalkin?"_

"_Ah! So you care about me?" Seto remarked before laughing. _

_Azusa remembered the rest of it well and what had happened next had been embedded into his mind. The pirates were fools for not running when they had the chance even when one of them was blown back by an unseen attack from Seto when an unfortunate pirate attempted to touch her chest. Another poor bunch who tried to advance on her were cut down by an invisible blade of some kind Seto must had possessed, but even then the pirates numbering over a hundred didn't flee. _

_"Surrender now…" _

_That was Seto's final warning for the pirates even through as she spoke those words her voice seemed gentle, but an overpowering pressure was contained in it… something only Azusa had realized. The pirates not surprisingly only laughed and it was the last thing they knew as Azusa watched in amazement as Seto moved faster than the eye could see and swiftly defeated every pirate in the room while remaining clean and in pristine condition without even tiring herself. _

_This event might have been the only time since their first meeting that Azusa respected and admired the strength Seto possessed and how he had wanted to be just as strong if not stronger. _

_"I want to be strong, too…" he looked ready to learn, that she had clearly seen, "Strong enough to protect my mother and others."_

_"If you really feel so, come with me," Seto said offering her hand…Azusa accepted it without a second thought._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Returning to the present Azusa was looking into Lelouch's eyes and although he had power, now he saw those familiar eyes desiring to protect those dear to him, but more so he knew Lelouch wanted to go further and remake this world into a more peaceful world. A just thought and ambition if there was any, but not an easy road, but he could see the fire and drive to not only attempt, not only to try, but to succeed. Feeling satisfied now, Azusa deactivated his blade as Lelouch noticing what was happening followed suit with deactivating his nameless sword…<p>

…The duel had ended with no victor, but none was really needed.

Lelouch vi Britannia had proven himself to the Emperor of Jurai and that is all the boy had to do, was show not only in words, but action what his heart would say, what he could not put into words, could be found in the body.

"I think we understand one another a little better now Lelouch," Azusa spoke, his face less imposing than it had been.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch had lowered his guard; the Emperor did not have his up, so why should he insult the man.

"I see a bit of myself in you…" Azusa clearly lost in memories as he spoke, "You wanted strength to protect those close to you like Nunnally and Sasami and to do what is right when wrong is committed. I once had those same eyes, so I can understand the feeling a little."

Lelouch instantly understanding the Emperor's words while wondering what short of childhood he must have had to make him want to gain strength for the sake of protecting those dear to him. He then remembered the Emperor of Jurai earlier words and he winced. To know that Jurai had come that close was a terrifying thought indeed.

"Lelouch vi Britannia I hereby announce you as Sasami's fiancé," Azusa spoke and to Lelouch's surprise, Sayoko had appeared, dressed in a flowing battle kimono of Jurai and acknowledged the words as witness, "Unlike her older sister Ayeka, Sasami has chosen wisely…" the monarch allowed himself a slight chuckle here, "You at least have more backbone than he did when he was your age, though a lot more was happening far more quickly for him to comprehend from his normal life as simply a human."

"I see…"

Lelouch said smiling at the Jurai Emperor, a man who was worthy of the former prince's respect as he bowed before him to signify it. That aside Azusa was certain Sasami had chosen well, but speaking of whom, the blue haired princess had arrived on the roof breathing hard. She quickly composed herself upon seeing the battle she had sense taking place had ended, but she was surprised to see her father.

"Father what are you doing here?" she asked, quite nervously.

"I wanted to meet the young man you cared so deeply for," Azusa answered, though his tone held a slightly chiding edge to it since she left Jurai without permission, "And to see for myself if he is worthy of you or not…" turning back to Lelouch, "Isn't that right Zero?"

_**-GASP!-**_

"How did you know about that?" Sasami had to fight to keep from yelling it, she was so surprised.

"Don't underestimate your father," was the short reply.

Sasami hurried to the side of her beloved as Lelouch stood back up to face the princess when suddenly Azusa took their hands and brought them together. He placed them together in a traditional style as Sayoko watched and witnessed the event. She would later verify it, though Washu's little spy birds were also recording as well, the Emperor had a trick or two to hide himself and Sayoko, though he knew Washu would figure him out, but Sayoko would continued unnoticed.

"I can safely say I approve of your choice," Azusa stated as he stood back and placed his hands on their heads, blessing them both, "He's better choice than Tenchi."

"But father!"Sasami chided, defending her big brother, "Tenchi has come a long way since those days."

"True, that I'll admit," he confirmed, "but he is still lacking in an a few areas."

_'Will Tenchi ever truly please you father?' _had she known that Tenchi had kissed her mother, she probably would have doubted it somewhat, but Tsunami did not want that information getting out, though Washu was unpredictable at best, and Tokimi didn't want any waves being made at the moment either.

"He's an improvement over the man your sister chose to marry that's for certain," though his tone sharp, Azusa did trust Funaho's great grandson to a degree he never showed, "Perhaps with someone like Lelouch on Jurai as a contender for the throne it might motivate my insolent son to do his duties."

"Huh?" Sasami looked shocked, "You mean Lelouch as a candidate to become the next Emperor?"

Sasami said as her father's suggestion surprised her while a mental image of the said prince as Jurai's next Emperor came into mind. There was no doubt in Sasami's mind that Lelouch would be an excellent Emperor. He would be an excellent leader and he could carry the hearts of the people, but yet he would be frightening because the girl felt that Lelouch assuming the throne would be like putting her grandmother on it.

That was already a terrifying image in and of itself, though thankfully, Lelouch wasn't into matchmaking, so Jurai would have one less fear than her grandmother.

Yet… only Lelouch in some ways would be more frightening, but nevertheless Sasami was sure Lelouch would be a just and very capable Emperor.

"But how could I be heir to the throne?" Lelouch asked, honestly surprised as he doubted that Sasami would be relegated to the post of Consort Empress rather than Regent Empress.

"Once you marry Sasami," Azusa began, "You'll become a part of the Juraian Royal Family which is all you would really need since your ability to wield the Shadow Hawk Wings makes you a contender alone just like Tenchi not only being my troublesome son's successor, but his ability to wield the Light Hawk Wings also secures his place as a potential successor to the throne of Jurai should the Four Royal Families decide to elect him, you, or one Seina Yamada Masaki Jurai, but for another reason, as the next Emperor."

"I see…"Lelouch wasn't eager, but as he thought about, "Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia Masaki Jurai…" he mouthed, though obvious is old name would be left behind somewhere, "I like the sound of that, but if I'm not elected as Emperor, then that's fine as long as Sasami and I can be together," though mentally, _'It would also mean a lot more time with her for other duties and quiet getaways,' _it was amazing he kept his face straight and nose clear.

Lelouch mused for a few seconds more, before holding Sasami's hands tightly as he looked into her eyes. Azusa nodded his head in approval before Sasami turned and hugged her father thanking him. The Emperor smiled as he returned it, knowing it was a step closer to rebuilding the damage done these last ten years.

"Thank you father…" Sasami hiccupped a little, "I love Lelouch very much."

"I know…"Azusa held his daughter close, simply happy to know she was happy, "Lelouch, I am charging you with my daughter's safety," the Emperor said suddenly, "Protect her and liberate Japan from Britannia."

"I shall your highness," Lelouch bowed low, signifying his intention not to fail in either task.

"I'll be leaving now," he released his daughter and she him, "before any realizes I am here, but please don't let your mothers, especially Misaki, or anyone else, especially Seto, except for perhaps Washu, become aware of this," Sasami shivered at the mention of her mother and grandmother, "I want to surprise everyone when I formally announce it."

"I understand father…" Sasami wiped her eyes, "please take care," she smiled, a sight that warmed the father's heart.

"You too…"he responded and as a promise, "Once Japan is liberated we will meet again."

Azusa teleported away, returning to his ship which had been overhead and cloaked, leaving the two young teenagers alone on the roof with Sasami breathing out a sigh of relief that things had gone as well as she had hoped.

It still infuriate her a little that he had such little faith in her, Ayeka and Tenchi, but the man tended to be serious. She knew that he was proud of both his daughters and of Tenchi, but he wouldn't show it. She knew he had some problems with one of the other royal houses, since there was no named heir and that potential heirs had the least amount of Juraian blood. He had to give excuses for the time being to put things into order and allow her grandmother to work some of her magic to determine what was going on behind the scenes.

"I'm glad things went well," Sasami finally breathed out, "but I didn't think my father would come…" then the fact, "How did he find out you were Zero?"

"It seems my maid Sayoko…" he indicated the woman in question as she bowed and left the two alone, although in some hurried fashion, "is a Jurai agent who reports to him…" he shrugged, "Apparently her job is to keep an eye on me and Nunnally, but with Zero's appearance finding out his identity was included into her mission and Mihoshi apparently saw us both and reported it."

"I see…"Sasami said surprised by this revelation and dreading that her birth mother knew something…

On his ship, _Kirito_, Azusa remembered something of importance… Misaki was already aware, but guessed his daughter would not rat him out to her. He shrugged, as he felt a pair of arms encircle him, he smiled, glad his wives already approved. Though it was a bit of an issue to visit her from time to time as they had to keep their visits short, but that was a worry for another day.

Back with Sasami as she finished her sentence, "but regardless I am glad I am your fiancé now."

"Indeed…"Lelouch looked east, towards the direction of Pendragon, "All I have to do now is crush Britannia and liberate Japan."

"And you already intended to do that right?" Sasami stood next to him, leaning against him, one hand resting on his shoulder, the other being held by his own with his left hand resting just above her hip.

"Yes, but now I have…" he looked to her, "additional motivation now," Lelouch replied with a grin as he cupped Sasami's chin before moving in to kiss her.

After enjoying a long passionate kiss with the woman he loved the former prince made his way to his room to rest after his duel with the Juraian Emperor, but upon his return he had been expecting to find C.C. there and in an alluring pose, but instead the former prince found Washu waiting for him in her preferred child form.

"Welcome home Lelouch…" she said in her slightly high pitch voice of a young youth, "and congratulations I didn't think Azusa would do that, but I guess you must have left an impression on him."

"Washu, but…"he looked for the witch that was supposed to be in his room, "Why…"

"If you are wondering where C.C. is," the redhead shrugged, "I have her in my lab…" she smiled devilishly, "Since you weren't here I decided to ask your roommate some questions."

"C.C. then…"Lelouch said realizing Washu likely knew that he was Zero even through Sasami told him she didn't plan on telling her.

"Yes I know you are Zero," the redhead's demeanor changed to a friendly one, reassuring the she was on his side, "and like Sasami I suspected you were him, but I couldn't be sure," she chuckled, Lelouch could be a handful like Tenchi, "It wasn't nice of Sasami to hide the truth, but I had a feeling she would try something like that," she gave a fake pout as Lelouch rolled his eyes, "On that note it's simply funny how she seems to forget about my little robotic spy birds…" one landed on her shoulder, "not to mention the transmitter I placed on you to keep me posted on your whereabouts."

"So are you planning?" Lelouch was about to draw his sword, a name yet in his mind as he had not really had a chance to think about the dark twin to Tenchi-ken or how it wound up exactly where he needed to find it and before his duel with Emperor Azusa.

"Don't worry," she reassured him, "I'm not planning anything against you or Sasami, but I would like a moment to talk with you about something, so Lelouch or should I say Zero," she took a serious air about her, "I know you are obviously bent on destroying Britannia, but what do you intend on doing afterwards once you succeed?"

"I intend to ensure the new world I create will be a peaceful new world and stable, but…" he was cut off as Washu wanted to make things clear.

"Then you do realize the one major problem in destroying Britannia could cause for the world?" she lifted a red eyebrow and Lelouch noted that it wasn't the usual hue of red, stronger blond color or something that made it different.

"I know…"he admitted the greatest flaw in the whole plan, "a power vacuum."

"Exactly…"Washu was glad he was thinking ahead, "With Britannian gone the two remaining superpowers the EU and the Chinese Federation will start exacting revenge upon Britannia or so they'll claim, but they will likely try to eat up the territories Britannia had claim too for themselves thus creating the strong possibility of a world war breaking out because of this with the two nations trying to seize the opportunity to gain supremacy over the other and fill Britannia's place as the stronger superpower and with Japan being one of the world's major suppliers of Sakuradite, there is little doubt it will be drawn into the conflict one way or the other."

"Yes I know," Lelouch knew for a fact that China _would_ strike first, say what you will about the EU, the Chinese were the ones to watch, "but it was a problem I was planning to address once Japan is liberated…"though he could see her look, "or at least work to lay out some prevention measures to prevent such a war from happening, starting with the most likely culprit, China."

"But with the way things are progressing so quickly, would it be possible?" Washu's concerns were valid after all, so he would have to answer them.

"As I said," he started, "I will address it once Japan is liberated and its place amongst the world powers has been secured," Lelouch answered.

"But what is to prevent Japan from becoming part of the Chinese Federation?" she inquired.

"Me…"was the simple answer.

"Now that's bold of you," Washu approved, "but you are aware of the risks involved right. If you push too hard the world might turn on you."

"You have a point, but I can't devise proper counter plans without a better idea of what the situation will be like when Japan is liberated or close to it due to both time and variables that have yet to be account for let alone understood," Lelouch explained, making it clear short term was better than long term at this point in time.

"I see," Lelouch had Washu there and she knew it, "but I think you best plan at the moment is to not completely destroy Britannia at least until you can devise a proper counter plan that will prevent the dangerous power vacuum that would result of Britannia's destruction and prevent a world war."

"Fair enough…"sounded like a good plan to him, "Even after I liberate Japan I had no plans of going after the Britannian homeland until Japan was more secured and stabilized and capable of standing on its own," he waved anything else aside, "Besides Britannia would likely send their forces to retake Japan, but I already have something I am planning…to deal a crippling blow to Britannia's military offensive strength."

"Oh so you're planning that far ahead then?" Washu was feeling stimulated, it felt nice to talk to someone that actually thought ahead a considerable number of steps.

"Indeed I am," was the simple answer, even though there was a note of pride in there.

"Well aren't you the devious little plotter," Washu applauded.

"So what if I am?" Lelouch replied with one of his trademark grins.

"That grin of yours looks kinda sexy," Washu grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Huh…" he blinked; "Well…" subject changing time, "If you don't mind me asking how you figure into this?" he asked, patting himself on the back mentally, "If Sasami is a princess then what exactly are you? A princess as well perhaps?"

"Sasami didn't tell you…" Washu looked a bit upset and with a mock pout, "I'm hurt," then bouncing back like a child on a sugar high, "I am Washu!" she announced loudly, "The greatest scientific genius in the universe!" Lelouch sweat dropped, "Not to mention I am very cute too! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"I see so a scientific genius huh," Lelouch decided to keep his hand on his sword just in case, "So are you going to try and examine me or something then?"

"No need I got plenty samples off of you already…" she waved it off, though she muttered, "Although, I was unable to acquire some sperm samples."

"WHAT!" Lelouch looked shocked, "Sperm samples?"

Lelouch said as a certain, terrible memory resurfaced in his mind. He remembered the little so called dream he had where Washu had him strapped to a table left in only a pair of boxer shorts while the mischievous scientist dressed up as a nurse attempted to acquire said samples. He also vaguely recalled a horrified gasp followed by the redhead looking like a pair of lovers caught at an all girls' school.

"Hold on…"his mind came to a rapid reboot, "Then…" it threaten to overload again, "That was _REAL!_"

"Oh yeah," Washu shrugged, Lelouch suddenly felt the need to take her out back and beat her like an old rug, "I was pretty sure you were Zero back then, but I needed proof."

"So you…"he managed to control his anger enough, but… _"VIOLATED ME?"_

"I didn't really get a chance…" Washu visibly winced and her hands went to where phantom pain was, "Sasami caught me and I got my butt kicked pretty hard for it before she rescued you, but…" she had a mischievous grin here, "I did like what I saw."

Washu said as her tone changed suddenly becoming seductive. Before Lelouch could respond or do anything the redhead was suddenly in front of him pushing him against the closed door behind him, but no longer Washu was a child… for this she assumed her adult form. Lelouch was frozen in place by this sudden change of his events with his mind on the verge of panic as she heard the scientist lock the door. Yet his body was enjoying being held by such an older beauty that he was quite sure, could pass for his mother!

"Like the real me Lelouch…" her tone deeper and richer, softer, referring to her older age and true appearance, "I don't like being an adult so I usually prefer staying in my cute child form."

"But why?"

Lelouch said trying to keep a straight as Washu was pressing her own body against Lelouch after her hands cupped the sides of his head. The feel of her chest pushing against his own was driving the young former prince crazy as his body was refusing to move as Lelouch's mind was screaming for him to run away.

But his body refused to respond, obviously betraying him.

'_I'm a dead man if I'm lucky_,' Lelouch thought about how his life was about to end.

"Let's just say I had a rather painful previous love life which left me loathing the adult world which cost me my first husband and my child," she admitted the painful fact, "I thought I would be happier as a child, but I realize there are some things you can't have as a child like love with another man better than the first and having children" here she chuckled and it was different, much different, sadder, "Tenchi turned me down after his wives rallied against me," she chuckled, he was simply too nice and admitted he actually hadn't felt that way with her and said she would find someone that would be better than him and she knew he meant it too, "but you know I would be more than happy to bear children for you too."

"Just because of... what... you saw?" Lelouch wondered if he should be angry or simply… he didn't know.

"No…"Washu's response was soft, so soft it took Lelouch by surprise, "It takes more than that. I like that good smart brain you got and you got some nice character traits I find attractive. You're smart, kind and compassionate while a bit arrogance," they both chuckled here, pot calling the kettle black, "and at some times ruthless too."

Washu was saying as Lelouch's body was trembling at this point as the redhead brought her mouth close to his ear whispering something into it while breathing hotly onto it making the former prince shiver.

"Tenchi was crazy I say for turning me down," she smiled at him, "but hey! It means you are now the lucky one who gets to have me," Lelouch did not want to end up Guiche anytime soon though, "Don't worry I may be a bit of a sadist," he rolled his eyes mentally, "but I can be a gentle if don't want a wild lover you know," she smiled softly, unknowing in a way she never did for Tenchi, "In fact I would be more than happy to even teach you a thing or two hee, hee."

Lelouch's face turned red, but before he had a chance Washu crushed her lips upon his engulfing his lips in a heated kiss. The former prince tried to resist, but the scientific genius pushed her tongue through his lips and into his mouth. After having stolen a kiss from the former prince Washu backed away smiling seductively at the young man.

"Washu," he resisted and tried to bring the situation under control, "This is wrong I am already engaged to Sasami!"

"So…"Washu lifted a long eyelash.

"So this means I am going to marry her okay," he said softly, he needed to let her down gently for his own sake most likely and that of the Earth.

"So what?" then it dawned on the scientist, "Didn't anyone tell you about Jurai's Marriage Laws?"

"What?" he blinked.

"On Jurai a member of the royal family especially the Emperor and those as possible candidates for the throne can have as many wives as they want," she explained with a giggle that sounded not so seductive as it was nice, "So if you like you could marry me as well as Sasami along with anyone else you want. You did recall running into Seina right and you saw his wives… he's a candidate for the throne of Jurai so…"

"I… I… I…"Lelouch couldn't say anything as he thought, _'So that was Seina.'_

"I don't mind being the second wife as long as I marry you…"

Washu said as she moved in close pressing her lips upon the former prince's lips, but stopped short of stealing another kiss from him. Lelouch was relieved, but he was desperately trying to think of a way to escape this situation. He remembered quite clearly what happed to some guy named Guiche who was caught double dating a pair of girls… the unlucky girls left their handprints on the sides of his face for the better part of six months and it took him nearly two months to get full use of his legs again prior to that.

Straightening herself Washu winked at Lelouch before saying.

"The fun we're going to have…" Washu crackled lightly, "Besides think about it what you have to look forward to with beautiful sexy me," she took on a seductive pose that was pushing Lelouch to the limits, "I'll give you nights you will never forget."

"Washu…"A certain teal haired girl said standing behind the scientist.

"Oh! Hi Sasami!" Washu looked like the crab the bird caught.

"Washu stop trying to seduce my fiancé if you know what's good for you," Sasami said as her voice carried strong tints of anger in it while she looked ready to give the redhead another beating.

'_Right! Misaki's daughter as well as the future Tsunami,'_ the redhead thought, but spoke aloud.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on doing anything with him anyway…" she tried to come with an excuse that was believable, "not with Nunnally and Sayoko nearby!" Sasami seemed to accept it, for now, "But I don't mind… you can have first dibs okay?" Sasami blinked and then blushed, "I mean you deserve to have Lelouch first right?"

The scientist jokingly pointed out while teasing Sasami at the same time that as a result ended up turned beat red due to the last part of the woman's sentence. As the Jurai princess's mind was trying to recover from that unexpected remark Washu looked at Lelouch for one last time while striking a seductive pose that allowed the young man to see her fine curves. Lelouch was unable to resist, no red blooded male would be able to, could be able to, or even want to resist.

"I got to finish up with my sweet new Guinea Pig so I'll be going now, but remember Lelouch…" she paused for affect, "When you want another wife think about me!"

Washu teleported away leaving Sasami and a flushed Lelouch who would spend several minutes trying to recover as Sasami knelt down and helped Lelouch onto his bed until the stunned young man could recover from the shock of Washu's sudden advances and how dangerously close he came to losing his virginity.

Eventually after Lelouch did recover and his mind was functioning properly again he turned to Sasami who was waiting for him to recover by sitting in the chair by his desk.

"Is Washu usually…" he needed a word, but settled for, "like that?"

"Usually yes," Sasami looked back towards where the redhead had been, "but that's the first time I have seen her so aggressive."

"I see so I take it she was like this to Tenchi too," he inquired, "Just to a lesser extent."

"Yes," Sasami sighed, Tenchi hadn't actually felt anything for Washu, "but I wonder if she still feels hurt from being rejected by him after Ayeka and Ryoko fought her tooth and nail," another sigh, "Ryoko didn't like the idea of her own mother marrying the man she loved and neither did Ayeka."

"Ryoko…"Lelouch blinked, thinking how his family was screwed up at times, "You mean she Ryoko's mother?"

"Yes, but she didn't have a father…" Sasami sighed and gave the straight fact, "Washu used her one of her ova's combined with a life form known as the Mass to create her."

"But she had mentioned she had a child and a husband before?" Lelouch looked confused.

"Yes…" here another, very sad sigh, "She may not look it, but Washu is actually over twenty thousand years old."

"You're kidding me?" Lelouch looked incredulous.

"Yes," Sasami wondered how many more yeses she'd be giving out in the next ten minutes, "And as she mentioned events involving her first husband and child caused her to wishing to remain in the form of a child," Lelouch nodded, "You see her husband was born to a very prestigious family and Washu because of her commoner status at the time lost her husband and child when messengers came for them while she was away. They were taken from her and out of grief she chose not to deal with adult matters again since if being an adult means caring for social status and prestige then she would be happier being a child."

Sasami explained as Lelouch felt some pity for the redhead…it didn't quite excuse what she attempted, but the former prince understood Washu a little better now realizing her aggressive attempt at seducing him was likely out of loneness and the desire to be loved one more. Overall Lelouch decided it was time for a subject change.

"I see, but there was something she mentioned that I wanted to ask you about? She said I could take on additional wives besides you."

"Yes she is right…" Sasami wondered if that was the fifth or six yes, "Lelouch on Jurai those belonging to any of the four royal houses are allowed to take on additional wives under certain circumstances. It's not required, but this is more meant for Emperors or those who are potential successors. Royal Families in a state of decline in need of future heirs are allowed to have more than one wife to help correct this issue due to members of the Royal Houses will sometimes run away and forsake their royal status to life a different life elsewhere. My father, the Emperor Azusa Masaki Jurai, after marrying Funaho Masaki Jurai, he had to marry my mother Misaki Kamiki Masaki Jurai in an arranged marriage that had been decided before my father even met my stepmother Funaho, but it was mostly in part of the uproar my father's decision had caused to marry a woman from a primitive planet and it was seen as disrespect to Misaki's father who loved her daughter dearly. The relationship between my mother and Funaho did help ease things, but ultimately my father amended the law so future Emperors could take on additional wives so he married my mother along with Funaho to pacify the people and keep Funaho as his wife."

"I see," Lelouch was curious, _'Best to have all information,'_ "So would Jurai be in an uproar if we got married then?"

"I doubt it…"Sasami actually smiled, pleased not having to start with a yes as well, "Especially if you liberate Japan before they find out," she giggled, "In fact liberating Japan would work to your favor ensuring the people of Jurai accept our marriage since the majority of the people especially within House Masaki have been divided since Japan was conquered by Britannia," she giggled again, "Besides the prejudice against the idea of mixing blood from other planets has died down so it's not as bad as it was during my father and mothers' younger days."

"Then a marriage to a second wife may not even be necessary?" Lelouch said aloud in thought as he tried to figure things out, he hated himself sometimes.

"Maybe," Sasami drew him back to reality, "but it's a possibility still, especially if they want to strengthen political ties or depending on how things go with Britannia you might have to marry someone from there too for political reasons," Lelouch frowned, hoping not one of his half sisters at the worst of it, though Euphie wouldn't be bad or Cornelia, but they had their own paths to take, "Especially since you are now on your way to becoming a member of the royal family and fifth in line to the throne of Jurai one of the greatest Empires in the Galaxy," Lelouch groaned, he had been looking forward to leaving Imperial Courts and living a quiet life after his rebellion, "Either way, if it happens or not I think it's good for you to be aware of it in any event, but if for some reason if you wanted to… you do just do so for personal reasons."

"Sasami…"Lelouch needed to admit to this, "I just don't think I could."

"I know," she smiled down at him, moving to lay down next to him, "but don't worry depending on the person and the situation I'll understand."

"I see…"Lelouch smiled as he held her closer, "I love you Sasami, but I can't even fathom marrying another woman along with you?"

"May I ask why?" she said laid her head on his chest.

"I would have to say its two reasons actually…" he did have good reasons, "One, I don't want anyone to compare me to my father," she could hear the tension in his voice, but moved her hand over his chest in circles, feeling him relax, "He took on a lot of wives, mostly to use as breeding stock, so I have no desire for anyone to compare me to him in anyway."

"But you are very different from your father!" she protested, "You're a much better man than he is!"

"I know and I appreciate what you are saying Sasami," Lelouch was happy she said that, it felt good not to be compared to him, "but my second reason is that I don't even know if I could love another woman besides you," his life hadn't actually been normal, even by the Imperial Family's standards, "I just can't bring myself too since you already occupy a lot of my own heart alongside Nunnally, so…" Lelouch said as his sentence trailed off with Sasami realizing what he was trying to say.

"I see," she could tell that this was now eating him up inside, "It's because anyone else you would be required… you want to be capable of actually loving them instead of just regarding them as something given to you," he nodded and she smiled, "Then Lelouch, that makes you different from your father completely!"

"Thank you Sasami," he was glad to have her, _'and lucky too,'_ "but I am just sure if I could in any event."

"I understand Lelouch and I have no doubt other men I know who had faced a similar situation would overcome it," he mocked glared at her giggling form, "Besides knowing my grandmother…" a wince here, "Once she becomes involved she is more likely going to try hitching you to someone you know like Milly, Shirley, Kallen and potentially even the Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski."

"Why them?" Lelouch looked both panicked and concern and Sasami knew why, especially in Milly's case, forget the Knight of Twelve.

"Oh by the Chousin! Lelouch, don't tell me you haven't noticed?" Sasami asked with a playful grin on her face.

"What do you mean?" he looked confused.

"Haven't you noticed Milly, Shirley, Kallen and Monica are in love with you?" Sasami bombshelled him.

"They're WHAT?" Lelouch cried out in surprise.

"I know you're busy with taking care of Nunnally and fighting Britannia as Zero…"a moment's thought, "not to mention me, but even I have noticed their feelings for you," Lelouch looked ready to pack his bags and keep running, "Milly obviously has it for you, but she is trying to suppress it while Shirley is heads over heels in love with you but she isn't able to express it properly to you… mostly because she fears rejection," Sasami got to the next one, "Kallen on the other hand was already admiring Zero a great deal while she disliked Lelouch Lamperouge, but now the poor woman is uncertain what she feels for you. I can tell through that she would likely start falling in love with you."

"And what about Monica?"

"Monica is an odd one… from our first encounter with her when she was calling herself Gwen she mistook you for someone who saved her life once right, but she just the same became more affectionate towards for once she discovered your identity as a prince of Britannia. There is likely something about you attracting her to you, but I think there is something else."

"I see…"Lelouch needed to think on this.

"Kaguya is a no-brainer once she finds out you're Zero… well…" Sasami began, but she knew nothing further was needed.

"I understand…"he shivered, the Kaguya was possibly worse than Milly and only as old as Nunnally, "I intend to keep that I'm Zero from her indefinitely if I can."

"That might not be possible…" Sasami knew the chances of that succeeding could be spelled in his alter ego's name, "Given her ties to my grandmother and Jurai since she is from a sub branch of the Masaki Clan there is a possibility you and her could end up together along with me."

"(Sigh)" Lelouch looked ready to die already, "So eventually Kaguya will learn that I am Zero and once she does I'll likely to need to hire guards to watch over me while I sleep," Lelouch said while chuckling a little.

"Given how hopelessly love struck she is with Zero I would say that is a safe bet," Sasami giggled.

"Still I don't know if I could love them as much as I love you let alone be a proper husband for them if I was unable to," Lelouch admitted.

"I won't force the issue Lelouch and I think this is something you'll need a lot of time to think about, but if it comes down to it and you must marry a second wife just know that I am fine with it. I was fully aware of the possibility of something like this happening regardless if you were Zero or not, but it works better being that you are Zero."

"I see, but I just don't know… I love you Sasami."

"I love you too Lelouch, but please take all of the time you need with this," Sasami eyed him with worry, "We'll just wait and see what happens and then we'll go from there."

Sasami said looked at his face smiling while placing her hands on his cheeks to get his full attention.

"I think for now that's the best choice for me…" he sighed, "I'll wait and see what happens, but regardless you are the one I will marry first."

"Thank you… I knew something will likely happen, but I truly love you Lelouch and I am glad you are very considerate for me."

"I'll save myself for you and only you… no one else… if I must marry another alongside you then."

Sasami laughed while a light blush appeared on her cheeks before she said, "I see so I have claim on your virginity then."

Lelouch wasn't sure how to respond to that, but the look in his eyes was the only answer Sasami needed.

* * *

><p>AN: now its official Azusa will have a son-in-law he can be proud of. And the flashback scene I included was from a scene found inside the Tenchi Muyo novels that revealed Azusa's back-story as well as that of Minaho and Misaki's. Seto and Azusa had an interesting if not amusing relationship…its strange but I can't help but think if Milly and Seto are somehow related.

Sadly those novels don't exist in English, but there were some summaries and existing translated parts of the novels I came across, so I got some additional goodies to work with lol.

Misaki and Funaho meeting for the first time was enjoyable.

Anyway next chapter trouble at the swim park and things get more complicated for Lelouch in a lot of ways while someone makes a big mistake and pisses Zero off.

Britannia shall really regret the day it made such a mistake lol.


	19. Chapter 19 The curse of being a god

A/N: ok (author is hiding in a deep underground bunker), the chapter is finished and one again a HUGE thank you to Tomcat-Lover for fixing up the chapter and improving on some scenes as well. Now I was only late due to some unforeseen technical difficulties, but he pushed on and completed it so a huge round of applause for him. And the wait for this chapter in conjunction with the improvements he had made will be worth the long wait. But as a special treat I have an omake at the end and specs to a little something Washu is making.

Also I am hiding in a bunker because of a scene in this chapter that make you want to seek cover an epic battle shall be fought so you either must seek cover or keep a safe distance.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19<strong>_

_**The curse of being a god**_

The following day Lelouch along with Nunnally, Sayoko, and the Student Council, minus Suzaku who had been called up for duty, were heading to the Clovisland Pool. The grand opening ceremony was expected to take place within a couple of hours or so, leaving them plenty of time to get through the traffic and to the site. Lelouch was riding with Rivalz on the latter's bike as the others had piled into a van to make the trip.

It was also safer for the two boys; after all, they were the only males on the trip with six beautiful females and the ever cute Nunnally.

The ride in the sidecar allowed Lelouch to drift over the operation from the previous night. The operation had been a simple planning to launch an attack on the remaining Refrain Lab when he decided to bring up the issue of Dr. Clay still being alive…

Needless to say, things got rather heated.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_What the hell?" shouted Tamaki as expected, the scrounger of the Black Knights who get anything they needed with no questions asked._

"_Impossible!" the redhead who had pulled the trigger roared herself in anger, "I damn near emptied my weapon at him!"_

"_What you shot was a double, not the real thing," the Zero replied smoothly, his own annoyance clear to the Black Knights as they looked dumbfounded._

"_So is that why you called tonight's meeting?" Inoue inquired, her voice quivering slightly, obvious trying to either hold back her fear or anger._

'The latter likely,' _Lelouch thought as he spoke, his Zero mask making his voice echo somewhat and distorting it from being easily identifiable._

"_Yes," he replied and then smirked, "but we've had the good fortune to be blessed with some new Intel that I trust and have found where our quarry keeps some rather important supplies…" he trailed off as the Black Knights looked positively vicious and Lelouch made a note to keep the explosives away from Tamaki, though the guy knew that trade, he wanted the supplies more or less intact as a gift to the Galaxy Police._

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>The Black Knights hit both sites that evening, luring the Viceroy's best and most loyal Knight Battalion, the Gaston Knights, and the disorganized Purebloods who were in need of a quick pick me up to the Refrain Lab and the building was demolished with Zero spiriting away his forces to hit Clay's secret supply base.<p>

There they found it heavily defended and not by locals either, but by Space Pirates, though Clay had been smart to hire Britannian looking Space Pirates to guard the site. Though that had hardly mattered as Zero cut through them like Tenchi Masaki Jurai would have, but Zero was more ruthless in doing so. The Black Knights followed in behind with Kallen leading a squad of captured/salvaged/brought Glasgows and Knightpolice.

Tamaki, on the other hand, had fun with the 'heavy artillery' that they had or simply put, the few mortars they had managed to get, proving to actually have a knack for supporting fire as well as getting supplies and resources they need.

The pirates fled into a neat trap after being pounded by both mortars and charged by Knightmares. There, the rest of the Black Knights, mostly the rookies, ambushed them and cut them down to the last. It had been quickly ended which was good, as one of Cornelia's loyal generals had been closer than thought, but even with just tanks, it was a wise idea to grab the loot and run for it… literally grab the loot, it was not only supplies and equipment, but one of Clay's storehouses for stolen artifacts from around the world (and a couple of other planets too, Lelouch noted ideally with Minaho at his side) and literally tons of gold, silver, and platinum.

Tamaki had convinced Inoue later to get some of the girls to try on some of the jewelry and clothes they had also recovered with precious stones and other metals that filled the coffers of the Black Knights as well as Zero's earlier little banking robbing.

Clay had managed to contact the guards though midway through the battle. Of course they didn't say much as the Black Knights had the place under new management. Though Clay was red faced and frothing so badly at the mouth, his spit distorted his image.

That had been fun to see… though Lelouch was a bit surprised earlier, that when he took Kallen over to the Black Knights, she had still been in her school uniform, but when they arrived she was dressed in her Black Knights uniform and had given him an earful for about an hour before he said it had to be an accident.

She had stomped off afterwards and past Inoue, Ohgi, and Tamaki, the last noting her hands had a weird glow he'd brought up with Zero and Lelouch had raised an eyebrow at that and told Tamaki and the other two not to talk about it for the moment or rather for a while as he said there were some things best left alone for the moment.

The former prince was thinking back to the state C.C. was in upon Washu returning her after she was finished with the immortal witch.

C.C. was on the ground completely white while shivering uncontrollably while curled up in a fertile position holding her legs very close to herself. Her green eyes were also open wide while her expression was one of frozen terror.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_What the hell happened to you C.C.?" Lelouch wondered aloud and got the same response he'd been getting for the last few dozen times._

"_Woman…evil… evil… she… is… pure… evil?" C.C. muttered eyes not shifting, body not moving as she stayed in the same position and muttered the same words over and over when prompted for whatever happened._

_Sasami sighed off to the side before speaking._

"_Washu can be a little too forward in her search of answers," Sasami said and Lelouch knew she was trying to be nice now after beating the redhead nearly into a bloody mess._

"_Do you have any idea how long before she snaps out of this?" Sasami shrugged at Lelouch's question, as they really didn't know what to do the green haired immortal or the redheaded hard case and they weren't talking about Kallen either._

"_I'll have Sayoko keep an eye on her, it's the best I can do now," Lelouch sighed at the end and Sasami nodded, though she suspected that Washu should be almost back to normal about now._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Nothing more was brought out of the terrified immortal who endured only heaven knows what at Washu's hands. Not even presenting a fresh hot pizza, her favorite one no less, helped the poor immortal girl out of her current mental state… she just remained in the same position all night and was likely still in the same position unable to mutter more than the same few words she was saying over and over again.<p>

He remembered Washu telling him she did consider herself a bit of a sadist, but seeing C.C. made him realize. Though Sasami had had another talk with the redhead and she was limping slightly this morning. If there was one thing that had even added to her disturbing attitudes, it was the fact she seemed to be smiling at the Juraian Princess afterwards.

'_A bit of a sadist…' _Lelouch scoffed mentally,_ 'Understatement of the bloody century as she's a freaking masochist! I can't even fathom, or even want to fathom, what Washu did to leave C.C. like that.' _

Just thinking about it made Lelouch shiver in fear… if anything he had another reason to fear the redhead and why he must do all in his power to avoid being alone with her.

"Hey Lelouch are you ready yet?" Lelouch blinked as Rivalz's words brought him back to reality and out of the autopilot he'd been on.

"Yeah," Lelouch started his response as he looked at the modest black and purple trimmed trunks he was wearing, "I'm coming Rivalz."

Lelouch replied as he got up taking a yellow inflatable piggy he had brought for Nunnally to use before heading out to rejoin the others. Outside Lelouch felt the sun bath his body as he brought up his hand to shield his eyes. After a few moments, his eyes readjusted, searched for the others, but that thankfully didn't take too long, but upon seeing Sasami with Nunnally in her bathing suit the young man blushed at the sight of it.

Sasami's swim suit was a single one piece sleeveless suit possessing a high collar that went up her neck while the suit itself was mostly white as the primary color with shades of light blue around the neck outlining the rest of the suit while attached to it were two three-leaf-like ornaments were found on the suit with the first one above her left breast while the other was on the right side of her stomach.

"Ah Lelouch and Rivalz, not bad you two... you two don't look half bad."

Milly spoke as Lelouch noticed her swimsuit with which was a pinkish red two-piece suit which seemed likely a typical style the Ashford girl would wear, but besides the suit the young woman was wearing a pair of sunglasses above her head.

Shirley was wearing a two-piece herself, but hers was a blue color with a white outlining and a halter-top-style and a skirt-design combined bottom.

Nunnally herself was wearing a two-piece pink swimsuit with red outlining in a checkerboard style pattern while her long ash blonde hair was styled into a pair of pigtails with flower-style hair clips holding it in place.

Their maid Sayoko was wearing a two-piece green and white swimsuit with a yellow scarf tied around her hair and because she was so regularly in something that nearly covered her from head to toe, her flawless ivory toned skin combined with her natural grace and beauty had every male looking at her drooling, even the Britannians and Lelouch was quite certain he'd seen one of Cornelia's top intelligence officers trip over himself.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, deep in space, pirates who had been on the verge of a major victory were now running from annihilation at the hands of the Juraian Emperor and his ship the <em>Kiriko<em>. The Emperor had been battling these pirates, covering a newly colonize planet's evacuation, when a sudden surge of anger and jealousy came over him. He then proceeded to launch a solo attack that turned the pirate attack back and began to chase after them, ripping their fleet apart one ship at a time.

When the pirates reached their hidden anchorage and found the Devil Princess already there and their base destroyed, they couldn't surrender fast enough nor talk fast enough.

Seto Kamiki Jurai had been blinking the whole time as her combat and intelligence officers couldn't be heard over one another as the news of surrenders came in and the following flood of information, digitally literal if it was being transmitted to computers. She wondered what had gotten into the rather stoic looking Emperor that made him lash out like he did.

"Maybe a new Empress is about to appear," Seto muttered annoyed he had inadvertently one upped the Matchmaker of Jurai.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back on Earth…<p>

Rivalz was wearing a simple pair of orange swim trunks while Nina wore a modest looking one piece swimsuit while wearing a brown hat upon her head and Kallen a black two piece swimsuit with a strapless top and a red buttoned shirt that hugged her form rather tightly.

Then finally there was Washu who wore a white two piece swimsuit with a strapless top that was held in place with a ring in the middle of her chest and on second piece on her torso was a cartoonish crab-style picture.

"Now that everyone is here," she smiled happily, "We better head to the pools because I think the opening ceremony will be beginning soon," Milly said while gesturing for her to follow.

Sasami and Lelouch walked with Nunnally as Sayoko pushed the fourteen year old girl in a temporary rental wheelchair they were using for their visit here since they didn't want to risk water damage to the electric one she normally uses.

The former prince shuddered a little when Washu turned and shot him and frowned silently, not approving of his choice of swimwear, as though she expected him to wear a Speedo after what she nearly did to him before and the fact he was off the market was something he wanted to enforce.

"Don't worry," Sasami spoke up and kissed Lelouch on the cheek with a smile and giggle, "I'll make sure Washu doesn't pull any _pranks_ on you this time?"

"Huh?" Nunnally turned her head to Sasami, "Washu tried to pull a prank on my brother," she turned her head back to the crab haired woman with a frown, "What did she do?" Nunnally asked overhearing the two.

"Well Nunnally…uh…" Lelouch began quickly trying to come up with a quick excuse, but Sasami managed to beat him to the punch.

"It's rather embarrassing Nunnally," Sasami said soothingly, remembering how she had been at that age, "So it's probably best we don't talk about it okay?" Nunnally had turned her head again and nodded, "Your brother already has endured enough as it."

'_Thanks for the save Sasami,'_ Lelouch thought and then placed a kiss on her own cheek causing her to blush embarrassed, though the smile saying otherwise, and every male around them to glare daggers at him.

Lelouch was silently grateful to the teal-haired girl, but for now and how she seems to fill a void in his heart, in his being. Though neither noticed throughout their exchange that Shirley was glaring at the redhead silently jealous and annoyed that there was someone else clearly after her Lelouch and was fuming over Lelouch's unusual show of affection towards Sasami. She wanted that to be her and her alone, but she reigned in any impulse, knowing full well how Lelouch would react if she just flew off the handle. She needed to think and be aware of what she would do and had to do so that would gain Lelouch's favor and not alienate him from her.

She sometimes wished she could just simply hit Sasami over the head and be done with it, but she knew that was wrong, she had to win fairly.

Near one of the pools, an unexpected pair were waiting by the pool side with one seated on a chair next to a table with an umbrella built into it and the other was lying on a folded out beach chair obviously enjoying a sunbath.

"Miss Cecile," Suzaku started hesitantly, "Should we really be sitting by the pool like this?" Suzaku asked while he was dressed in a pair of blue swimming trunks.

"Uh-huh…"the sunbathing Cecile Croomy replied lazily while dressed in a one piece white swimsuit outlined in red, though it hugged her curves well and Suzaku had to result already twice to violence with a couple of jealous and bigoted Britannians, but fortunately they now knew that he 'served' Cecile, if you could call their superior-junior relationship that.

"But aren't we supposed to be on guard duty?" he frowned and shifted, damning his body for its reaction to Cecile as she was dressed and laid out.

"It is okay," she finally sighed, hoping he would relax, "No one knows that Princess Cornelia is the guest speaker so you can relax," she rolled over to her side, enjoying the sun and Suzaku mentally began repeating the days in the week, "They won't need your Knightmare Frame, after all if there was a problem then Lloyd would be here."

"It's a shame he didn't come," Suzaku blurted out and cursed immediately afterwards.

"Uh!" Cecile rolled over and cracked open an eye, "That's not what I meant."

"You look great in that swimsuit!" Suzaku complimented quickly, but with an even tone which caused the woman to blush and forget their previous line of talk for the moment.

"Huh!" she rolled back onto her back and closed her eyes, "You shouldn't tease me like that Suzaku!" she chided, though her voice was slightly weak, "It's not nice."

"I wasn't teasing," Suzaku said honestly and before Cecile could respond…

"Huh?" a familiar female voice was heard, "Suzaku?"

"Huh?" he blinked, and then realized it was…

"Hey there!" Milly greeted standing next to Shirley and Suzaku wondered if Milly was going to be trouble like in class.

"Well now," spotting the next voice and her telltale red crab like hair, "Look whose here?" Washu commented with a shy smile.

Milly called out while she and Shirley were waving at the young man they weren't expecting to see when Suzaku had informed them this morning that he was being summoned to work for some short of special assignment or so he was told.

"That's a surprise what are you doing here?" Milly was happy to have the Student Council gathered all together.

"You guys are here too?" Suzaku inquired, he knew he was forgetting something... again.

"Didn't I already tell you that I am a local celebrity around here," Milly struck a pose and Suzaku wisely did not point out the places she was banned from, "but enough about that," she made a dismissive gesture, "I thought you were on some special assignment or something today?"

"Well I'll admit I was kinda surprised too," he was and quite worry as he mentally kicked himself, "but I'm technically on duty," he chuckled nervously, "Members of the Engineering Corps unit I'm with are helping with guard duty for the opening ceremony."

Suzaku replied honesty while the order to assist with providing protection for the princesses while at the opening ceremony did come as something unexpected.

"So everyone is here then," hoping, but knowing it was as likely as Zero showing up and French Kissing the Ashford heiress, no matter how she might want such an event, scandalous as it would be, to occur.

"Of course!" the tone made it sound like she was insulted, but he knew otherwise, "I brought the entire Student Council including Washu, our newest member after Sasami," of course he knew _that_!

"That's good…"he trailed off as he spotted Lelouch talking with Rivalz, "Hey Lelouch!"

Suzaku called out to his friend while he made his way over to Lelouch's side, as though to shake hands, but Lelouch saw the panic in his green eyes. As Suzaku got closer, he saw the small group consisting of the former prince, Sasami, Nunnally, Rivalz who was currently moving over to Nina's side, and Sayoko who were taking up the rear behind the group. A brief glance about told him they were far enough back that _hopefully_ they wouldn't be spotted easily, but preferably not at all.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch held out his hand and his friend took it, "I have to say I am pleasantly surprised…" he trailed off, looking about clandestinely, "I didn't think they would call on you guys for guard duty."

"Well," Suzaku shrugged with a slightly amused smile on his face, "I think it's probably because they wanted people who could blend in a little better with the crowds instead of obvious military soldiers."

"I guess I can see the reasoning behind that," Lelouch replied as he gave it some thought it was possible after all.

'_Or they might be badly shorthanded,' _Lelouch thought,_ 'but it's possible someone requested them and just didn't tell Suzaku about it,' _though that sounded more like something Euphemia would do...

Princess Euphemia li Britannia let out a sneeze that surprised her sister somewhat. Both women having dropped their tops at that moment and Cornelia's sword and coat falling over brought in both Gilbert G.P. Guilford and Andreas Darlton… fortunately both men couldn't see much do to a line of clothes in the way, but they still got hit by flying objects.

…And now he was worry.

"Either way," Sasami smiled genuinely, "I'm glad you're here Suzaku, right Nunnally?" Sasami asked with a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah!" the blind girl responded with a bright smile before turning to look in Suzaku's direction, "By the way Suzaku," Suzaku kneeled down and put his hand on her own, "Would you like to swim with me?"

"But I thought you couldn't swim?" Suzaku actually blinked, an action that Nunnally noticed when his hand jerked slightly.

"Hee hee!" she giggled, "I can't move my legs, but I can still paddle around in the water."

"I would love to Nunnally," soothingly rubbing her hand as he knew he couldn't, "but I'm on duty right now and besides…" Suzaku said sadly while moving in closer as he began whispering to the trio, "Listen you guys better stay back here, at least at this distance she won't see you."

"Hold on Suzaku," Sasami blinked, "Who won't see us?"

"The opening ceremony has a special guest speaker, Princess Cornelia," he admitted, knowing they were at least somewhat safe as any commotion over that admission would go over gently given whom Lelouch and Nunnally were, even if the two never forgave him.

"The Viceroy?" Lelouch hissed suddenly, though quietly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the Clovisland announcer began talking at that moment, "Welcome to the opening of the Clovisland pool," he allowed the cheer to go on for a few moments before continuing, "As a special treat we have a surprise speaker here with us today…" he let the anticipation continue, "Presenting the Second Crown Princess Cornelia li Britannia, Viceroy of Area Eleven and Commander of the One-Hundred-Twenty-First Dragoon Corps."

A round of applauds was heard as Lelouch froze where he stood before his expression shifted from silent surprise to _what-the-hell-is-she thinking! _expression at the swimsuit she was wearing, but could one really call it a swimsuit. Even Washu and Sasami were perplexed by the Viceroy's choice for swimwear which looked more a something a dominatrix would wear. With the suit barely consisting of only thin tight straps wrapped around the torso while barely providing any coverage save for very modest places, but overall it was very revealing.

Euphemia was also present and her swimsuit was just about as equally revealing as her older sister's although instead of black hers was white with pink straps. Lelouch shook the feeling aside unable to fathom what possessed his two half sisters to wear such… questionable, though he had an idea to the late maker's identity… swimwear as he began glaring daggers at Cornelia.

After a nod to the announcer she wasted no time beginning to address the crowd through the microphone get up on the stage for her.

"I am pleased to announce," She started, "that the Clovisland Pool, one of many public work projects began by my late dear brother Clovis la Britannia, has been safely completed. This recreational facility shall serve as a tribute to all of those here in the colony who has dedicated their lives into building the national prestige of Britannia as we strive to bring enlightenment to the Elevens…"

_'Cornelia…' _Lelouch thought while glaring at the Viceroy with anger in his eyes, but Washu decided to pick this as a good time to pick on the former prince a little for her own amusement.

"Down boy…"

"Lelouch I didn't realize you had a thing for older women!" Milly said mockingly, some of the surrounding crowd laughing at the by play.

Although Milly was well aware of whom Cornelia was to Lelouch, but even she couldn't resist jumping on the band wagon to tease the young man when Washu threw the first comment.

"Lulu is this true?" the girl looking ready to tear up.

"No it's not Shirley," Lelouch said comforting the girl and trying to get her wildly active imagination under control.

"Perhaps it is, perhaps it isn't…"

A new voice purr, one that was very familiar as a pair of hands rested on the former prince's shoulders from behind turning him around and embracing him in a hug while pressing the poor boy's face into a modest, if ample bust. Holding Lelouch's head in-between her bustline was a certain swimsuit clad Britannian woman with short ashen grey hair wearing a halter-neck styled black swimsuit two piece which was classy yet undeniably sexy at the same time. The one woman that Lelouch was hoping to avoid any more embarrassing encounters with for the _very _long foreseeable future, but clearly it was not meant to be.

The unexpected action of the Knight of Nine, Dame Nonette Enneagram, caused Milly and Shirley's expression to become frozen in fear and shock while Sasami was now in a state of surprise and dismay.

"Lelouch you cruel boy I missed you so much," Nonette purred like a cat and Lelouch wondered what was with him and women acting like cats!

Having a bad feeling where this could go Sasami gestured for Sayoko to take Nunnally well out of earshot. Sayoko had been shooting dark looks of sheer annoyance at the Knight of Nine, but saw the command. Since she had the same feeling, but didn't want to distress her youngest charge, Sayoko promptly, but gently began to move Nunnally away from the inevitable scene.

"Where are we going Miss Sayoko?" Nunnally spoke up surprised, "I want to meet Lelouch's new friend."

"Um…"Sayoko made a show of movement that Nunnally felt before speaking, "Your brother wants us to gather a few snacks for him."

"But do I have to come?" Nunnally actually whined, much to Sayoko's amusement as the girl never whined very much.

"Yes," she replied gently and like her cover, but with a bit of a teasing voice, "I need you to help me pick out something for everyone."

"Awww!" Nunnally whined one last time that left several older men and women gushing at how adorable and cute she was, "but… I guess I can meet her later."

Sasami breathed a sigh of relief for at least Nunnally wouldn't be exposed to certain impure situations and thoughts which Nonette was likely to invoke and her fears were proven correct along with other things a few moments later.

"Holy Jumping Catfish!" Rivalz jumped in realization, "It's the Knight of Nine!"

Rivalz shouted recognizing the infamous female Knight of the Round, one of the very few people Cornelia was afraid of. Everyone quickly bowed respectfully while Nonette waved them off to forget about it. Although this also allowed Lelouch to get in some quick breaths and try to figure out why he couldn't just break free. The movement and attention also allowed Shirley, who was red in the face, to make a demand.

"Let go of Lulu's head!" she shouted, a slight hysterical tone she was known for becoming pronounced, "You're probably suffocating him!"

"Lulu?" Nonette blinked before chuckling, "I like it," Lelouch managed a glare at the embarrassed Shirley before being pulled back in, (_'At least I can die happy in a way,' _Lelouch thought with annoyance and bliss.) "Nice nickname."

"Say how do you know Lelouch anyway?" Milly inquired as Lelouch was struggling to free his head from Nonette's grip and accidently brushing his hand across the surprised Kallen's own bust.

"Oh?" Nonette smirked in a way very similar to Milly that Rivalz was already ready to start running, "Well I knew him awhile back," Nonette came up on the fly, "but I only ran into him recently at a local hot springs where I am pleased to say he has grown in all of the _right _places."

_"WHAT?" _Milly and Shirley shouted together as their faces turned beat red at the innuendo, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" the two demanded in unison surprising even Nina and Kallen.

"I mean I saw him in his morning glory," she smirked, this was fun, "but of course it was fair play when I allowed him to gaze upon me… he was so cute after being knocked out by that nose bleed."

It didn't take the girls long to process this information in their minds before coming to a troubling conclusion about what Nonette meant. This had managed to elicit a muffled groan from Lelouch since his reputation would either increase or be shot and what was worse was that it further alarmed and incensed the girls at what had happened. A fact of that matter was that Milly was now wishing she had been at the hot springs when all this had transpired.

Finally, though, Lelouch freed his head from her grip and pulled back grasping for air as Nonette grinned at him.

"You were such a terrible person for running away from me like that Lulu," Nonette spoke with a mock pout, "We could have had so much more fun that night."

"Oh my! Lelouch I didn't realize you were such a naughty boy," Milly said teasingly, though inside she wanted to strangle the Knight of Nine and whip the disguised prince into submission.

Suzaku and Rivalz were too shocked from learning about the young man's run in with Nonette to really say anything while Kallen kept quiet to avoid being found as having possessed advance knowledge of these events. Washu was simply enjoying the entertainment while Sasami was a little alarmed by all this since she was worried that Cornelia would notice this happening and then recognize Lelouch. Once that happened, the cat –with no offense towards Arthur- would be out of the bag or something else and not entirely good either.

Thankfully salvation came once again from an unexpected source.

"By Imperial Crown!" a familiar voice suddenly spoke up, "Nonette!" angry feet were clear to hear, "Did you not humiliate that young man enough at the hot springs and now you are harassing him again!"

Monica snapped approaching the two wearing only a straw sunhat while wearing a modest looking one piece white swim suit with shoulder straps, but it showed her alluring shapely form rather nicely. The Knight of Twelve easily recognized Lelouch from a distance and seeing her smother the boy's head into her bust caused the normally calm blonde's face to turn red with anger. That was simply going too far for Monica to keep her cool.

"What the?" Rivalz head shot to Monica and then back to Nonette and back and forth again as he spoke, "The Knight of Twelve! She has the hots for you too, Lelouch!" his friend looked ready to cry, "You..." Rivalz trembled, "Lucky bastard."

Rivalz said clearly shocked now that it was apparent that Lelouch had two members of the Knights of the Round aiming for him as tears were forming in the young man's eyes obviously jealous with Lelouch's success with woman having at least five after him so far, including Milly.

'_What will it take?'_ Rivalz thought forlornly with comical tears as he stared up to the heavens, _'A starship almost crashing on my and me nearly drowning as a result to be recruited into a galaxy police force chasing pirates with a matchmaking politically savvy princess as my backer who matchmakes me with several women to secure political influences while be chased by a later reformed bigot with a chip on shoulder because my friend took the girl he was supposed to marry who becomes my worst enemy in space battles between law and pirates and I embarrass him at some point that makes him surrender and later become my caterer at my wedding where I'm kidnapped by even more women who marry me in order to save their home from pirates and that doesn't include my archnemesis and the giant robot only I can pilot?'_

Up in space in stationary Lunar Orbit, Seina sneezed into NB's face plate eliciting a serious of curses that had the perverted robot ball getting curbed stomped by the female crewmembers as well as adding insult to his injuries or damage as the case may be, they were wearing loose fitting long pants and boots so he couldn't see anything!

Back at the Clovisland Pools…

"Oh come on Monica don't be that way!" Nonette countered, "Besides I can tell you really like him right?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" the blonde's face as red as Kallen's hair, "What you are doing to him now is shameful as well as disgraceful!" she managed to recover, "Let me remind you he is still a _minor_!"

"But that's where you're wrong," Nonette smirked as the blond blinked and Lelouch groaned, "He's seventeen years of age, head of his house, and of noble lineage," the ashen haired woman smirked as the blond realized her words.

"Then he is of age and considered to be an adult since he was sixteen years of age," Monica winced as she said that.

Nonette smirked victoriously, "Plus, haven't you heard of the saying that for age doesn't matter in the name of love."

_"LOVE!" _that got the rise Nonette wanted from Monica; "You call your advances acts of love!" the Rounds grinding her teeth, "They are more like acts of sexual harassment!"

"Please," the higher ranked Rounds seemed unfazed, "You would show yourself off at the first chance you would get and if I might add," ignoring the true facts of that day.

"I am not a woman of loose morals unlike SOME PEOPLE!" Sasami blinked, that sounded just like Ayeka back at their first hot springs bath on Earth and now that she thought about it, it was a lot like that first time at the hot springs.

"She's right!" Sasami sighed hearing Shirley get involved, as this was _not_ like back then though with more participates, "How dare you do _this _to Lulu!" Shirley snapped joining in on the argument.

"Yeah!" Milly joined in and suddenly blushed as everyone turned her way, "I mean just look at the poor little boy," she said dramatically, "He's overwhelmed!" Milly was glad she had such a flourish for showmanship.

As a heated discussion revolving around Lelouch was brewing between the Knight of Nine, Milly, and Shirley this gave Lelouch the chance he needed to escape. Nina and Cecile helped him over behind some chairs and what not for the moment. As Suzaku kept his eyes open and looking for something to take the audience they had gained attention away from them.

"Lady Kruszewski," Monica turned to the voice, "Could you do me a favor?" Sasami asked whispering to the blonde haired woman.

"Uh…"Monica blinked, "Yes Miss Sasami?"

"Could you perhaps help Lelouch escape this place and just go somewhere for the rest of the day?" Sasami asked and then sighed, "Because I doubt it's going to be safe for him to return to the academy let alone come back here."

"ME?" Monica asked as a light blush appeared on her face.

"Yes," Sasami confirmed, "it wouldn't be good if I went, but I think it would be a good time for Lelouch to thank you for saving him as well as me the first time we ran into Nonette."

"Well I suppose…" the blond did have her own reasons, though something had begun to nag at the back of her mind.

Monica began giving the thought of some alone time with Lelouch some consideration. After this she was allowed the day off to herself, but she was once again left with nothing to really occupy her time with. Yet the thought of spending the day with Lelouch was appealing especially since as Sasami put it he owed her one and she wouldn't have to be there for the inevitable fallout.

"Alright you convinced me," the blond said pointedly as she made up her mind with a glance showing a slight cat fight had begun.

"Lelouch," Sasami turned to her fiancé, "I think you better spend the rest of the day with Monica here."

"What?" the disguised dark haired prince blinked, "But why…?"

"Two reasons," Sasami started off with, "One it's better you stay far away from Milly, Shirley and Nonette right now, not to mention it is better if you stay clear of them for awhile until I can pacify things with them so you are not hounded to death over what happened," Lelouch believed death would be far more kinder than those three as he blinked when a bottle shot by his face, "Second…" she was slightly hesitant, "We owe Monica one for helping us out of that fix with Nonette for the first time so why don't you be nice and spend the day with her," then leaning forward, though Nina, Cecile, and Suzaku still heard, "Not to mention she is being very nice in keeping your secret so…"

"I see your point," he surrendered, but neither had noticed how Suzaku shifted and the other two blinked, "but what about Nunnally?"

"Don't worry I'll explain the situation to her," Sasami told him and he relaxed though concerned, "Just what she needs to know at least, but relax I'll take care of it."

"Thank you Sasami," Lelouch began, but Suzaku immediately interrupted.

"Make that three reasons and hurry!" Suzaku had spotted Cornelia coming over to investigate.

Lelouch blinked as Monica led the former prince away while Sasami decided to put her plan into action to create a division to draw everyone's attention to allow Lelouch and Monica a chance to escape, but then she saw Cornelia approaching, her guards flanking her and her sister at her side looking worried… it would still work to a degree.

"I'll say this," Sasami began, hoping that Cornelia would become too distracted, "A Knight like you shouldn't be so shameful," Cornelia was too close to Lelouch's only real escape route though Nonette had turned her attention from the cat fight she'd won to the disguised Juraian Princess, "I can't see how someone with the mindset of a dirty old man became a Knight of the Round."

"Oh really~" Nonette drew out the last word, "And what gives _you_ the right to say that to me?"

"For one thing," Sasami smirked like her sister had all those years ago, "I don't act like a desperate old maid virgin am I right?"

Now that last comment struck a sore spot with the Knight of Nine as anger appeared on her face. Sasami idly noticed how Nonette suddenly reminded her of Ryoko when one mocked her age. Now this plan didn't seem as good as it once had.

_"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME YOU!"_ Nonette started in a loud and offended voice, but her raised voice managed to catch attention.

_"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"_ Cornelia snapped as she approached flanked by her sister, Dalton, and her knight Guilford.

"This woman is harassing us and she was sexually assaulting poor Lulu by burying his head in her breasts," Shirley snapped angrily pointing at the Knight of Nine as she rubbed her bottom when she had fallen hard on it.

"Is this true?" Cornelia asked, both mortified and angry beyond words.

Seeing the nodding heads from those present it was all of the proof Cornelia needed. While she feared the Knight of Nine, a fact she was not afraid to admit for good reasons, she did have power and authority to rein the troublemaking Rounds in… at least she hoped, as she was still waiting for her father, the Emperor, to get back to her on that.

_"SO WHAT!" _Nonette snapped angrily, _"THIS WOMAN CALLED ME AN OLD MAID VIRGIN!"_

_"THAT ISN'T IMPORTANT!"_ Cornelia roared as the surrounding people took a _dozen_ steps back, "You are bringing shame to the Imperial Order of the Knights of the Round with your actions Nonette!" Cornelia was nearly purple in the face from her shouting, "Now I will insist that you stop and control yourself now or I will report to Sir Lord Bismarck on this matter and trust me…" Cornelia smirked, "He _will_ take action."

_"YOU'RE NOT MUCH BETTER CORNELIA!"_ Nonette was not cooling down, _"YOU HAVEN'T FOUND YOURSELF A DECENT MAN!"_

_"WHEN DID MY LOVE LIFE BECOME THE SUBJECT?"_ Cornelia was red faced at that suddenly being brought up.

_"SINCE MY OWN HAS BEEN QUESTIONED!"_ An enraged Nonette snapped before slapping Cornelia across the face, the Viceroy replied in kind by double slapping across the Knight of Nine's face.

Sasami knew where this was going to lead and stopped Guilford and Darlton from trying to interfere. When they protested, she told them her sister and a rival had done the same thing and it would be dangerous to step in between. Darlton said he had seen many battles and was not afraid to step in between, but Sasami told them of what happened to the hot springs resort they had been at, only it was edited of the more sensitive and galactic parts.

Both men wisely stayed put and took a few steps back, bringing Euphemia with them.

_"HOW…"_Nonette started snapping…

"_DARE YOU!"_

Cornelia finished snapping before a vicious cat fight between the two women broke out with clawing and fists flying between them. The men were cheering the two women on and as minutes passed the fight was growing increasingly vicious as the two eventually fell into the pool while Nonette was pulling on Cornelia's hair and Cornelia reaching out for something to strike back and with and poor Shirley found herself crashing into the fight. The result was a quick escalation of the fight as Milly was dragged in next.

Nonette still had a grip on the Viceroy's hair and Cornelia replied by trying to grab Nonette's hair, but ended up pulling off the top of her swimsuit exposing her top to everyone present which only angered the Knight further as well as grabbing Milly's hair which led to her trying to pull off Cornelia's top, but the swimsuit Clovis had discovered was proving to be surprisingly sturdy. As for Shirley, who had been trying to get out, she found herself being dragged back in by Nonette nearly pulling her bottom off.

Shirley kicked back and struck Milly in the bottom, giving her greater leverage to pull at Cornelia's top, but the top refused to budge easily, although she managed to pull part of it off exposing one half of her upper torso to everyone which angered the woman further while Dalton and Guilford were trying to think of a way to stop the cat fight, but the sight of the grown women's assets, even as Shirley's bottom half flew through the air followed by Nonette's swimsuit and more swimming articles were quite distracting to say the least.

Though, unknown to everyone else, the fight provided the perfect cover for Monica and Lelouch to slip away untroubled, but Lelouch was spotted by one of Dalton's sons trying to cover up the ongoing fight, and blinked at the resemblance to the late Fifth Empress Consort of the Empire.

Speaking of whom, back at the common rooms of the Knights of the Round, Anya Alstreim let out a sudden sneeze causing the others in the room to look at her surprised, even as Marianne vi Britannia wondered what caused her and not Anya to sneeze.

* * *

><p>Back in Area 11, by the time anyone had noticed the two missing… they were long gone having changed and swiftly left the area. As the cat fight was advancing to the next stage, with a well hidden and entrepreneur Black Knight making an illegal boot leg, Lelouch was now back in his school uniform and was walking down the street alongside Monica who was dressed in civilian attire she had on hand to change into.<p>

Unlike her previous civilian attire she wore a black skirt, a sleeveless white shirt with her hair untied minus the ribbons she usually wore on her hair and a pair of large black sunglasses while for footwear she wore a pair of black women's style belted harness mule shoes.

"I am sorry Nonette had to ruin things at the pool for you like that," Monica apologized as they walked.

"You don't need to apologize for that woman's actions," remembering a few fights between Ayeka and Ryoko, before he spoke again, "I'm just surprised you have to deal with someone as unpredictable as she is."

"Please Lelouch," Monica sighed exhaustingly, "She is nothing compared to dealing with the Knight of Ten."

"Luciano Bradley?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow; he had already heard not so nice things to understate.

"Yes," Monica confirmed with a resigned look on her face, "the Vampire of Britannia," she snorted angrily, "By the Crown of the Empire I hate that bastard!"

"So he's the worse then?" Lelouch would need to make plans later for a contingency involving him.

"Very," was the dry response as the Knight of Twelve continued, "I would love nothing more than to see that pig either killed or the Emperor come back to his senses and lock the man up and throw away the key," she sighed wearily, "but he hasn't done anything even after he has killed two of our previous members in order to complete a mission."

"I see…"

Lelouch said while he didn't find his father, Charles zi Britannia's lack of concern for the well being of his subjects, which wasn't as surprisingly especially given how he treats his own family members, they were still speaking about the Knights of the Rounds. They weren't exactly something you just threw away. It was rather odd he would be so wasteful as of late.

Walking through a small park they had retreated to, the two found a bench to sit on and continue their discussion while in the distance a community dance was happening while pleasant music was filling the air.

"Then if you don't mind me asking?" she nodded, probably knowing the question already, "Why remain with the Knights of the Round where it seems obvious there is little job security?"

Sighing, the seventeen year old blond and prodigy of military tactics as well as a skilled, if average, Knightmare Devicer sighed in annoyance, remembering how the Emperor had only been so recently oddly out of touch with his own personal Imperial Order of Knights than he had been ever before.

"I guess it was that," she sighed again, "or likely end up in an arranged marriage with a stuck up young nobleman," she was obviously not that interested in marriage just yet, "I knew my parents were going to try it, especially when they kept pushing young men and well off nobles at me since I was fourteen."

Lelouch sighed himself, "The life of a noble or royal is _not_ what you find in story books."

Nodding, she continued.

"I hated their advances," she growled lightly, she was an accomplished military cadet by the time she was 13! "Especially during those dances where they would claim to only accidently brush my bottom with their hands or the one time when one had the nerve to 'inadvertently' touch my breasts," Lelouch felt something break in his hand and they both saw a piece of wood, a good chuckle followed, "So I got sick of it and ran away before I graduated and started serving in the military underage, but I was found later by First Crown Prince Odysseus eu Britannia who saw my skill and I found myself the Knight of Twelve of the Imperial Order of the Knights of the Rounds after Second Crown Prince Schneizel el Britannia backed Prince Odysseus for my posting there."

"I see," now he knew how she climbed so fast, but quoted something else, "Give me liberty or give me death was it?"

"More or less," she giggled and playfully, "Remember that some still calls that traitorous speak," Lelouch shot her a mock glare in return.

"I happen to agree with such thoughts," Lelouch spoke, though his passion was heard behind that, "It speaks of governments conforming to their laws and listening to the people," he chuckled a little, "I even wrote up something out of sheer boredom that so impressed my history teacher on the possibilities of Washington's Rebellion succeeding that I got top grade," he chuckled, teachers were known to be some of the hottest heads in rebellions.

"Why am I not surprised," Monica giggled like a normal girl she hadn't been, "but now that I think about it the first boy my parents were planning on setting up an arranged marriage with when I was ten years old was probably the best choice out of the rest of them they had picked."

"Who was it?" Lelouch was curious and hoped it was a good person.

"You…"Monica said softly as Lelouch choked for a moment.

"What?" he looked staggered by the admission.

"Remember how I told you I met your mother?" Monica asked and he nodded as he spoke.

"Yes…" he eyed her curiously, "I remember that."

"There was more to it," Monica said and went quiet for a few moments before starting again, "I didn't quite understand it, but my parents were actually meeting with Fifth Empress Marianne to discuss the possibility of an arranged marriage between us once we were older," Lelouch actually gaped at hearing that, "Apparently they had gotten the green light from the Emperor, but they still had to discuss it with your mother before anything could be made official."

"I see," Lelouch wheeled from the news, but it would have been a nice marriage, "but I've never heard anything about an arrange marriage," he chuckled here, "Not even to Euphy."

Smiling and guessing he meant the Sub-Viceroy as the two were said to be close when they were children, she continued speaking.

"I guess your mother must have been planning to either surprise you or she just wasn't sure how to explain it to you give how young you were back then," Lelouch nodded, made sense, "but the arrangement was being made mostly to stabilize Lady Marianne's relationship with the nobility as well as secure you a potent ally with my family since there were signs of financial trouble within the Ashford Foundation even before the assassination."

"I understand," nodded solemnly, "Even before the assassination I remember hearing there was some money issues within Ashford," he shrugged, "My mother's death merely became the crippling blow they suffered that caused them to lose their status as members of the nobility."

"That's probably it," Monica nodded, made sense and in a way it could have been the whole thing in the first place, "and your mother was killed before she could tell you, but once you were sent to Japan it went without saying the arrangement was rendered null and void."

"I see…"Lelouch was not surprised, but it still annoyed him as he and Nunnally might have been better off… arguably speaking.

"But seeing how you have turned out," Monica said suddenly, "I wouldn't have minded marrying you."

"What makes you say that?" Lelouch looked at her, slightly surprised.

"For one reason," she smiled, "You are a respectable young man and treat woman fairly based on character and reason," he blushed at that, "Plus," she giggled here, "you're not a pervert like a greater majority of every young noble I have had the displeasure of meeting and your views on the Empire and things in general are certainly a welcomed breath of fresh air."

"So I am interesting is that it?" he smirked, though the merriment in his eyes gave him away that he was be kind.

"Yes," her own eyes equally merry as she smirked back, "You are certainly very different, but as strange as it sounds I actually like it."

"Fair to say you are different yourself," Lelouch smiled at her, a genuine smile rarely seen, "Unlike some of the women I have seen in your age group, with the exception of a few I have," a piece of swimming equipment crashed near them, though neither noticed, "I have to say that your mental maturity is betrayed by how young you look," Lelouch said complimenting the young woman who began laughing.

"Then I guess it is kinda sad someone has already claimed your heart before I could," she sighed sadly, "but even so with things as they are now… I…" she trailed off.

"I know what you are trying to say and I understand," he did, they were enemies after all… him the masked revolutionary and she the ever loyal knight of a high order, but that wasn't all either.

Lelouch was also referring to the fact that even if the former prince hadn't met Sasami or had presumed her to be dead without her reappearing…Monica and he in a relationship while based on her character alone there were two problems that could drastically affect it and one of them Monica obviously understood. The Knight of Twelve was fully aware of the fact that if she and Lelouch had begun dating then eventually his secret would be exposed and then there was no guarantee they could remain together as the politics of Britannia and his status as long missing, but presumed dead son of the Emperor would pull them apart. It was a bitter truth that only the romantics tended to forget as they wrote their stories and books on such things.

As it was with Lelouch's current situation he and Monica couldn't be together due to the complications his status as a member of the royal family could cause.

But the former prince also knew that he was in fact Zero, the very man Monica had been dispatched to Area 11 along with Nonette, to track down and find. The young man had already considered a large number of possible outcomes should Monica discover he was in fact Zero and leader of the Order of the Black Knights. One possible outcome, but only if he was extremely lucky, was for Monica to join him in remaking Britannia, but given her level of loyalty to the Emperor which Lelouch wasn't fully sure of it's more likely she would try to apprehend him.

The keyword in the sentence being **try**.

With his powers, he would be very difficult to master and even harder to beat beforehand. He could literally end the world, hence his formation of the Order of the Black Knights, as imperfect as it is with bigots like Tamaki in it after all. The best he could do was to try and control the more radical elements, failing that, minimize the damage, but fortunately, Tamaki had enough sense and tack to know he would thrive under Zero than on his own. Something he was honestly glad for as Tamaki was second to none in both bartending, he seriously recommended that Tamaki should try his hand at it after he retired, and scrounging up supplies and equipment, including that mortar unit he was so skilled at handling.

Hearing music suddenly in the distance change as the instrumental version of the song _**'Por Una Cabeza'**_ composed by Carlos Gardel began to play. It was a nice song and Monica got an idea as a smile appeared on her face before standing up and offering her hand to the young man who had been sitting next to her.

"Lelouch," Monica asked, keeping the panic she suddenly felt out of her voice and vestige, "Would you care to dance with me?"

"Dance?" Lelouch lifted an eyebrow, hearing the song clearly, "That song is a popular tango song, but," there was no reason not to, "alright."

'_I could use a little practice before the Springtime Dance coming up soon,' _Lelouch suddenly felt the need to try Milly up and put her across something as he took something to her bottom.

Taking her hand, Lelouch stood up taking Monica into arms his holding her in front of her as the song began. He held her in an open embrace at the moment the song began Monica stepped away turning around once before Lelouch placed his right hand upon the side of her neck as he stepped follow while the Knight of Twelve moved with him stepping backwards.

A couple of off duty soldiers saw them and commented that they lacked dates to join in.

They stopped as Monica leaned against his right arm allowing Lelouch to support her weight before bringing her back up gently with his arm as they moved in a complete circle while still in an open embrace with one another before Lelouch released the young woman and she turned around as the former prince shadowed his hands over her shoulders before hovering over her arms until reaching her waist.

An older couple chuckled knowingly at the sight of the two dancing as a pair of officers decided to let a couple dirty looking kids off the hook for once and let them go.

Holding her waist with his hands the two moved together side-stepping to the left and the right moving perfectly in tune with the music. After moving to the left and then to the right and then to the left again before Monica broke away taking Lelouch's right hand leaning back against until her back arched about half way before the young former prince pulled her into his embrace.

An Ashford Academy student blinked at the sight of the two dancing and knowing how her roommate would react, Sophia Wood thought it best not to mention the dance to Shirley Fenette.

The two moved to the side with the young man putting one hand on Monica's waist at the two stepped forward while Monica was walking backwards as she faced the young man. As they danced her heart began racing while her cheeks turned a little red while she looked at Lelouch lovingly as they moved and continue their tango in perfect harmony.

A recently married couple saw the sight and decided to simply relax on their picnic blanket and host a toast for the two dancers.

Once more he took her hand and the two moved together in one direction in an open embrace before moving to the right. They switched hands as Monica accidently bumped her breasts into Lelouch's chest caused the girl's face to redden while Lelouch pretended to ignore what had just happened while a light tint of red appeared on his cheeks.

Children continued to run and play as life went on, though they started to try and imitate the dancing couple.

They moved to the sides for a few moments until Monica broke away turning around before returning to Lelouch and threw her left arm over his shoulder and around his neck while the young man took hold of her waist with his right arm holding her tight as the Knight of Twelve raised her right leg and attempted to wrap it around Lelouch's thigh, but the former prince used his left hand to hold her leg up as he held up her weight while dragging her lone extended foot by the toe-tip of her shoe across the ground.

The crowd was still small, but the music was clear and carried well as they watched the scene before them.

Releasing her leg Lelouch held her right hand while holding onto his waist with his left as Monica leaned back until she was halfway to the ground with Lelouch lowering himself along with her before pulling her as well as himself back up and then repeating the same movement again on the opposite side after their hands switched positions with his right on her waist and his left holding her hand.

Passing by, Villetta Nu had a strange sense of déjà vu as she saw the young man, but instantly recognized the Knight of Twelve and knew things might get complicated if she was here.

Once he brought her back up again they looked deeply into one another's eyes as Lelouch released Monica's hands before… as the song… was beginning to end… stepped around him while running her fingers across his upper chest and his shoulders moving behind him and running her hand across the back of his neck before she completed her circle around him standing in front of the former prince at the moment the song ended.

The assembled crowd let out an applause that caused the two to blush, but bow to their audience. This went on for a few moments as the children ran up and gave some flowers they had collected to the two and then darted back to their parents. The two noticed pictures were also being taken and for a moment, Lelouch forget the need to remain hidden from public spotlight as the two gave another bow and then vanished behind some trees as the crowd dispersed.

"You're quite good," Monica commented as they took time to relax behind an old tree near a still in use Shinto Shrine.

"I can say the same about you," Lelouch replied, thankful for the practice and happy with the time spent as he subconsciously wrapped an arm around Monica's shoulders.

Without warning Monica leaned against Lelouch and held him as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

'_We have met only a few times already, but why I am feeling like this?' _Monica thought bitterly that life would not let them be together.

Lelouch had a similar question in his mind, but as Monica was leaning against his chest holding him close.

'_I love Sasami…'_he thought, internally conflicted,_ 'I do, but why do I feel so strongly about this woman?'_

There was no doubt in Lelouch's mind that he loved Sasami, but Monica was different…yet he felt strongly about her and he did enjoy the conversations they have been sharing together and the dance was certainly not something he was likely to ever forget. The former prince's train of thought was interrupted when the young man noticed Monica was trembling.

"What's wrong?" he asked his concern as clear as the sky on a day in April.

"It's… just…doesn't feel fair…" her words and sentence were somewhat broken, "I find a man I can actually respect, actually love," tears began to roll in earnest, "and he is already with another woman. The world is just unfair sometimes," Monica said sadly as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"I know…"he said softly holding her close and wishing for a reason to just blow something up, "It isn't a fair world," Monica looked him in the face and saw him staring off without seeing anything as he spoke, "When we're children we just live in the world our parents made," a father lifted up his daughter who giggled as his wife gently patted her swelling belly that housed their second unborn child, "a world where we feel all to be gentle and warm," a son cried over the remains of his parents as two luckless Britannian soldiers heard the boy scream for them as desert winds howled and their superior, annoyed by the boy's cries, shot him cold bloodily to silence him, "unaware of how cruel and unforgiving the real world can be," a series of windows are blown in as a continuous hail of bullets raked the entire room with fire, staff and the lady of the house falling as the lady shielded her daughter from the same death, "I had the unfortunate opportunity of learning first hand after my mother died."

"Lelouch…"Monica said softly.

"Yes Monica?" he turned, his eyes showing a greater maturity than one would expect.

"Kiss me…please…" she pleaded, just wanting for a moment to feel that all was right in the world.

"What?" Lelouch looked surprise, but as much as he wanted to…

"Please Lelouch…" she begged, sobs wracking her body as she trembled, "I know you belong to Sasami, but… I… I… no… I need this…"she hiccupped, trying to keep control of herself, "So please…kiss me."

"It will just make this worse," his words sounded like a rejection, but his eyes told her he was serious about wanting not to cause her any pain.

"I don't care!" she managed out, as she continued to cry, a far cry from her usual self, "I know I will feel pain after this, but at least you can make me feel something else that will make it worth it…" she trailed off into another hiccup, "So please… I beg you," she nearly broke down then and there.

After some quick consideration for all that has happened he owed her this… somewhere inside of his heart he felt he needed to do this for her. Lelouch cupped her surprisingly soft cheeks as Lelouch leaned forward and took her lips in soft tender kiss. The kiss was gentle and Monica was in what could be only described as only blissful heaven with the feel of his lips upon hers.

Without realizing it the young man felt the girl's tongue wiggle its way pass her lips entering his mouth while Monica opened her mouth giving Lelouch the choice to allow his own tongue to enter to deepen the kiss between them. Unable to resist he took her up on her offer as his own tongue entered her mouth and their saliva meshed together as they shared a potent passionate kiss with one another.

_'I can't believe I am doing this,' Lelouch thought, 'I'm sorry Sasami.'_

_'Remember what I told you?' Sasami's voice suddenly rang with in his head… no next to him; he shifted looking up to her as she smiled._

_'Huh?' he blinked, 'Sasami?' he turned back to Monica, but found what he wasn't expecting, he and her still kissing, but the world and them were shades of grey._

_'If there was anyone else you could marry them as your second wife,' Sasami said with a smile, she did approve of the Knight of Twelve, 'I was right about Monica wasn't I?' _

_'You were,' he admitted, the whole thing was slightly creepy out of body and all as his was still kissing Monica, 'but I feel I shouldn't be doing this,' he admitted._

_'Tenchi and even Seina Yamada were faced with similar situations,' she said with a smile, 'but you just can't bring yourself to break her heart can't you?' _

_'After listening to her and talking with her I feel a sense of pity,' he admitted, 'but I know I'll likely be fighting her since I am the man she and Nonette have been sent to find,' he sighed and condemned existence for a moment out of anger, 'Her parents saw her as an asset… not a person, which is why she is risking potential death to escape being an asset by joining the military and eventually the Knights of the Round.'_

_'She desires a man she can respect and look up to as her equal and not be some controller that sees her as a trophy or sex object or something even less,' Sasami said sagely with a nod, 'Especially not someone like the Knight of Ten,' Lelouch looked sharply, but she did not recoil as she knew she wasn't the target, 'I see in her heart she had made some attempts on her… sexually, but Monica has always managed to escape those attempts.'_

_'The Vampire of Britannia did what?' his tone even and neutral, something that would frighten lesser beings easily and Sasami would almost define in that word, but she stood her ground without a flinch._

_'He tried to take her forcefully,' Sasami said and she was quite certain she saw and heard an explosion somewhere, 'but she managed to escape it… your powers and robbery of that bank was a blessing in disguise for her allowing her to get away from him.' _

_'I see…'Lelouch said with calm deliberation that would remain many of his father, whether he liked it or not, 'Remind me, if I ever encounter the Knight of Ten to brutally maim him for life.'_

_'I'll make a note of it,' Sasami knew that killing someone was sometimes too nice and easy on them, 'but Lelouch remain with Monica your time with her is helping her emotionally. You have given her a real sense of worth as a person second only to your elder brothers and even the Emperor surprisingly enough compared against her parents regards to this,' Sasami smiled and nodded, 'That is why her heart has become set on you.' _

_'I understand…' he said, knowing Sasami could be a literal fountain of sagely advice, 'thank you Sasami, but how are you speaking to me?' he raised an eyebrow, 'And how am I having such an out of body experience?'_

_'I have telepathic abilities,' Sasami giggled at his look, 'but there is one other matter I haven't discussed with you yet, but I'm not sure when to brooch the subject,' she looked nervous and Lelouch wondered what it could be, 'I have one last secret I want to explain to you, but not now,' he noticed how she had been quick with her words, 'Use the time now that you have to absorb what has been revealed thus far.'_

_'I see…'he said as he looked her over slowly, methodically, causing her to squirm beneath his gaze, 'I'll see you later tonight then,' before she could leave though, 'And when _you_ are ready,' she turned to him, 'I will be as well,' she knew what he meant and the smile was both grateful and nervous at the same time as she left and the world returned to normal._

The kiss lasted for a good two minutes as their tongues took part in a dance while exploring the interior of the other's mouth. As the kiss continued Monica felt her own body pressing itself against Lelouch's causing her cheeks to redden while she enjoyed the feel of the former prince's body against hers causing her to wish for his mother to still be alive so they could have been betrothed to one another as intended.

When it was over Monica had wished that never had come to a stop not wanting her first kiss to end, but she looked at Lelouch's eyes and saw a tender kindness for the young woman as well as compassion. Reflected in her eyes Lelouch saw yearning a strong desire for him as well as love. No words between them were spoken as they merely held onto the other's shoulders uncertain of what words to say next.

"Monica…"Lelouch whispered softly.

"Yes Lelouch…"she answered just as softly.

"I…" he hesitated, "love you…" he said it, why was it so hard? "Monica…I don't like seeing you like this," he managed to find something to say, "You're supposed to be a Knight of the Round," she blinked and he tried to speak more, "A strong warrior, so seeing you sad is heartbreaking enough," he held her close to him, "A woman your age shouldn't be weighed down by so much sadness and pain regardless of who you are," he smiled at her, "You are you, no matter what."

"Thank you…"she felt her heart clinch, but there it was, "I love you Lelouch vi Britannia," tears flowed, but she was happy and she smiled, "I know it's strange for me to say it, but I can't explain why I do…"she took a moment to try and compose herself, but felt a gentle squeeze on her shoulder, "I just love you very much," she leaned her head against his shoulder, "You're so very different, welcoming, and I think that's why I am drawn to you."

"I understand…"he ideally wondered about his life at times, "I love you and both Sasami, but…"

'_I'll change the world for you Monica so you can live as a person and not some tool of that man,' _Lelouch thought bitterly, but little did he know there was more to this than he would initially believe.

Lelouch felt his resolve for making a better world for his sister being furthered strengthen because of his time with Monica so in the new world he'll make her talents and Monica as a person can be appreciated. A part of him wanted to recruit Monica for the Black Knights knowing someone of her talents could of great help in his growing organization, but he feared that Monica wouldn't side with him. That was what stayed his hand, he didn't want her to reject him, but at the same time he didn't want to fight her. He was just glad that if she hurried up her business, she'd be back aboard the fleet flagship, _HBMS Great Britannia_, in no time.

But overall he felt his hatred for his father grow even greater than it was already now that he knew he treated his most trusted Knight of the Round members with little care. This was further heated especially if Monica has had to endure unwanted sexual advances from the Knight of Ten. All in all it added to his list of reasons and motivation to bring down the Emperor and Britannia for the sake of the new gentle world he wants for his sister to live in.

The core of his motivation was revenge against his father and Britannia, but since meeting Sasami, Monica and others he felt now he had a higher sense of righteousness and bringing down the Holy Empire of Britannia. While it would fulfill his desire for revenge he knew the world as well as many people worldwide would benefit from it, but only if the following chaos could be controlled and contained. He didn't dare believe it was going to be easy, nothing worth it ever was easy, as he was finding out little by little as of late, but even so, he would succeed.

Even through the kiss had ended, Lelouch noted they remained in their close embrace as Monica silently wept and he simply held her, letting her let it out of her system.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon when the trip to the pool was over and everyone had returned to their rooms to put away their swimwear and other things they had brought and to unwind and relax, Washu had a robot assistant take care of those as the redhead headed straight to her lab. Switching to both her usual form and her typical attire she wore while inside her lab the redhead scientist went to a special section of her lab where there was machinery and equipment for the construction of large mechanical machines where one of her current works resided. She stopped as she approached it though and looked up at it…<p>

It was far from complete, but the machine stood only at 5 meters tall, slightly larger than the most common models, with a form that was humanoid in shape but it possessed more of a feminine shape. It was lacking arms still, but from the completed torso and legs and the empty joint points where the head and arms were meant to be installed later reveal pseudo organic internal workings underneath its metallic external casing. Yet, while it appeared organic on the inside the machines internal workings were highly advance beyond anything currently out there. In fact, the inner systems were the coveted Tight Muscle Package technology, a weight reducing response system that made the machine closely resemble that of the human body's own nervous and muscle systems.

Opening a control panel, Washu went to work to continue the assembly and construction of the machine she was building as a direct challenge to a comment Kaguya had made a few days ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"Soon the Black Knights will have the new Guren Mark Two," Kaguya giggled happily, "Japan's first produced domestically designed and built Knightmare Frame and Rakshata Chawla's greatest work!"_

_"Heh!" Washu let out a mocking sound, "So what?" she scoffed, "I can make a better Knightmare Frame." _

_"No you can't!" the young girl countered, "You just make spaceships," her eyes gleaming in a way that just made Washu want to put the girl over her knees and spank her until her bottom was redder than Kallen's hair, "You never made a Knightmare Frame so you can't make one." _

_"WHAT WAS THAT?" Washu shouted indignant._

_"Now don't get so angry," the Sumeragi heiress and head made a peace gesture, "You make a lot of great inventions, but you can't really make any Knightmare Frames that would be better than anything anyone else has made," then looking at the time, "Oh! I got to go! Good bye."_

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Returning to the present Washu was working diligently, she was already considering building her own Knightmare Frame like machine, but Kaguya's comments had pushed her to go above and beyond to such she is using all of the technology at her disposal to create the ultimate Knightmare Frame, though intelligently not violating any laws in the process. To this end she was using collected technical data from the study and examination of the technology and design specs of the mecha that was currently owned by Seina Yamada, but figured that to be too much until later. So instead she was decidedly using Earth style technology and techniques, only improved, to show Kaguya that she could build a Knightmare Frame and to Earth Standards no less.<p>

"When you are finished," Washu spoke to her project, "you will prove to everyone -especially Kaguya!- that _NO_ one questions my genius and intellect," she gave an evil chuckle, "You will be the ultimate Knightmare Frame. I'll name you after the ancient machine I studied back in my academy days and add a new name to it… Nine Ball Morrigan!"

Washu smiled mischievously as she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that the Nine Ball Morrigan would be her most terrifying, but masterful creations yet as a testament to her genius. Only one thing would complete it…it still needed a good pilot. She, as usual, had gone overboard in its technology, pushing the envelope considerably.

* * *

><p>As the sun was setting…<p>

At the ruins of the temporary lab Clay had been using before it was discovered by Zero and his Black Knights during their raid on what they had believed was only a major distribution point for the Refrain Drug. The burnt remains of the warehouse had been closed off by police and harbor authorities after an investigation team came and cleared away some of the rubble recovering some remains from it, but most of it remained untouched. It wasn't easy going through such a mess that was a both a disaster area and a crime scene.

So as a result, there were only a few officers in a pair of squad cars with one Knightpolice standing guard over them which had been instructed to watch over the site overnight until tomorrow when the investigation team would return with new tools and equipment to clear away more of the rubble for a more thorough investigation of the lab's remains.

After casting an invisible barrier over the sight to make it appear everything was untouched Jeremiah Gottwald appeared on the site with Villetta by his side. Yet, they were not the only ones as Kiyone and two others were assigned to assist Jeremiah in his mission to not only find Clay, but to find out Zero's identity.

And such a wrecked site would yield those, but only to those skilled and thankfully, these two new additions along with Kiyone were highly skilled.

"Lord Jeremiah," Villetta looked around the bombed out remains concerned, "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure," the modified human responded, "and I'm going to need a little help if we intend to apprehend this Doctor Clay and find out who Zero really is."

"It's not that really," the dark skinned beauty continued as she looked over at the three from space, "but I question the," she sought a good word, "new people we have on hand."

"Detective Kiyone has proven herself a capable officer and combatant," Jeremiah had read her report and noticed her demotions and denied promotions tended to be in conjunction with her former partner's issues.

"Not her sir," Villetta rolled her eyes, "I meant him."

Villetta said pointing to a certain GP police officer who had regained his status as an officer in the GP and the rank of First Class Detective. The man in question was the infamous pinked haired imbecile known as Seiryo Tennan the former captain of the _Unko_ and at one time the instructor of Seina Yamada while the young man was at the Galaxy Police Academy.

With him to keep his ego in check and acting as his voice of reason was his wife Kyo Komachi Tennan, former space pirate and now Galaxy Police Captain herself as her husband had been who was working his way back up the ranks of the GP.

"Settle down or they'll hear us," the gruff woman spoke, "Let's conduct our investigation and see what we can fine."

Kyo said trying to calm her husband's excitement at being given a real mission again after so many years.

"Don't worry my dear Komachi," the loud pink haired man spoke, "I, Seiryo Tennan, will find Doctor Clay and drag him back to headquarters in chains to face trial for his crimes."

The two Britannians could only sweat drop as did Kiyone who knew full well of the man's reputation while wondering how on Earth he and Kyo had managed to stay together as a married couple while Kiyone was clearly happy to have an extra pair of hands so her blood pressure wouldn't go back through the roof... again.

* * *

><p>Later and on the roof of the Club House of Ashford Academy and home to the pair of exiled royals, Lelouch waited for Sasami. He knew she had something, some one last secret she wanted him to know, but she was unsure. He had told her during their mental chat that he wouldn't force it and when she was later, he would hear her out. Not a moment before, unless he felt it was absolutely necessary, for Sasami he would always wait.<p>

He found it odd though, how things had changed so dramatically.

He clinched his fist around the sword hilt, black and different from the Tenchi-ken he remembered Tenchi carrying on himself at all times. The sword he named the Shadow of Honor or the Meiyoken. Very poetic when he thinks about it and that's probably why he named it.

The changes… he didn't get to think much on them as the door to the roof opened.

"Lelouch…"Sasami spoke softly.

"Sasami," he turned to her, tucking his sword away, "I've been waiting and I'll restate what I said," he saw her look at him, worried, "When you are ready, I don't want you to just blurt it out," he smiled at her gently as he strolled over to her and took her into his arms holding her close.

"Yes," she said as she rest her head against his chest, "And I'm sorry I don't want to reveal it, but I thought learning I was an alien princess among other things was already a bit much."

"I understand," he chuckled, the vibrations in his chest soothing to her, "but I wanted to thank you first for tending to Nunnally while I was…away."

"Don't worry Lelouch," she giggled and it tickled him slightly, "It allowed me and Nunnally to spend a little quality time together," she giggled again, "After you left Nonette went looking for you once she realized you were gone, so she left Nunnally and the rest of us alone."

"That's good to hear," he winced in memory, "but Nunnally grilled me over what happened," his head still hurt from how fast he thought, "She was upset that I left her. She understood that the woman harassing me was trouble so it was best for me to leave so our little dispute wouldn't draw Cornelia's attention."

"I'm glad to hear nothing bad had happened," Sasami murmured, before continuing "It was nerve racking I would say for sure since I was worried Cornelia might see and recognize Nunnally," Lelouch let out a relaxed sigh, thankful for small miracles.

"I'm just glad everything went well for the rest of you, had I known Cornelia was going to be there I could have disguised myself and avoid detection from Nonette and anyone else who might recognize me."

"You can't predict and plan for everything Lelouch…" Sasami replied with a light giggle.

Lelouch replied with a smile as the two spent a great deal of time on the roof discussing the welfare of Tenchi and the others including the little bits of information Sasami didn't have much of a chance to share with her future husband.

It was a good quiet, anti-climatic end to already exciting day.

* * *

><p>***Special Omake Moment: Black Knight Funding Part 1***<p>

A not so convincingly disguised Tamaki is sitting behind a booth wearing a fake nose and mustache complete with glasses in a vain effort to mask his true identity while on a sign above him said: Epic Clovisland Cat Fight…Knight of Nine vs. Cornelia.

Before his booth was a very long line.

At the front of the line was a young teenager wearing a traveling cloak with the hood covering his head wearing pair of huge glasses to hide his identity.

"So how many do you want?"

"I'll take ten of your DVDs of the epic cat fight. I already got a high-definition downloaded video clip from YouTube, so…"

"Sure thing buddy?"

"But say do you have any blu-ray special editions…3D preferred?"

"Not yet, but we got a preorder list set up."

"Nice…mind if I special order a few copies?"

"Name?"

"Gino Weinberg."

"Just put down your address and as soon as they go on sale we'll you your copies."

After happily filling out the order form and paying the advance payment Tamaki's next customer stepped forward…it was one of Dalton's sons Alfred G. Darlton.

"I would like to buy a DVD as well, but I would like to preorder the blu-ray version."

'_Business is booming I'll make a shit load of money at this rate.'_

This was true considering that behind Alfred was a clearly disguised Kanon who was potentially here on Schneizel's behalf.

* * *

><p>AN: Not much of an omake, but who can doubt that anyone would not post videos of such a cat fight? Tamaki is going further by selling DVDs of said fight. Anyway some of the chapters following this are finished and awaiting clean up and tune up, so as soon as they are done I'll post them, but as a second bonus here is the specs for the Nine-Ball Morrigan named in honor of the infamous machine the Nine-Ball Seraph which has appeared in the Another Century Episode R video game, a massive mecha crossover game found only in Japan that included series like Robotech, Code Geass, Gundam, Full Metal Panic, etc. The Nine Ball was also one of the final bosses fought and it's also an infamous mecha in the Armored Core series game for being what you could consider something close to a mecha-version of Chuck Norris. But those of you who have played any of the armored core games should probably know what I mean…he is one hard SOB to kill if you are prepared properly let alone quick on your feet.

(Also it has characteristics from ZOE's Jehuty most in terms of appearance and some weapons as next additions.)

In the meantime stay tune for the next chapter because Britannia is going to do something that will piss Lelouch off leading to him to take the gloves off.

* * *

><p>Model number: Type-J9B<p>

Code name: Nine-Ball Morrigan

Unit type: Prototype Infinite Generation Knightmare Frame

Manufacturer/Designer: Washu Hakubi

Operator(s): Order of the Black Knights/United States of Japan

Pilot: ?

First deployment: a.t.b. 2017

Accommodation: pilot only, in advance nervous-system linking cockpit in torso

Dimensions: overall height 5.20 meters

Weight: unknown

Armor materials: unknown ceramic-type alloy

Powerplant: Artificial Power Gem

Equipment and design features: 2 x factsphere open sensor camera, mounted on chest, range unknown; air glide wing system/combined with oversized thrust system backpack and weapons unit, enables atmospheric and space flight; nano-machine regenerative/auto-repair system; energy shield reflection system; optical camouflage

Fixed armaments:

2 x Laser blades (one built into each forearm, capable of launching a disc of cutting energy at foes)

4 x Laser Chain Guns (mounted on forearm, two per arm)

1 x Charged Particle Cannon (mounted in lower torso)

2 x Pulse Cannons (built into the arms)

2 x Vertical Missile Launcher (stored on oversize backpack/thruster unit)

Information: A heavily enhanced original Knightmare Frame built and developed by Washu after observing combat data from the Lancelot and later the Guren as well as other Knightmare Frames used by Britannia determined to create a living nightmare to Britannia's Knightmare Frames after her genius at being able to create such a weapon was called into question by Kaguya.

After some research and some quick development using the ancient remains of a mecha unit Washu had one studied to develop the Ultimate Knightmare Frame.

The result while larger than normal Knightmare Frames it indeed was a nightmare made real by one of the galaxy's most devious and ingenious scientific minds. Despite its size it is classified as a Knightmare Frame, but among one of its prominent features are a pair of oversized compartments resembling giant thruster engines, but in actuality they not only serve as the engine and flight system for the machine, but they double as a dual-back weapon firing large missiles volleys capable of wiping out a large number of enemies. Its arms contain highly advance micro-pulse machine guns while armed with a pair of rapid fire pulse cannons. Instead of Slash Harkens the machine has a pair of built in laser blades for use in close quarters combat capable of launching blades of energy at foes.

The machine is also protected by a powerful energy shield, which can double an offensive weapon by absorbing the energy inflicted upon the machine before reflecting it right back at foes. But unlike most Knightmare Frames the Morrigan is installed with a special system wherein the pilot's nervous system is connected directly to the machine's control system, allowing for complete mental control thus allowing the machine and its pilot to react to any combat situation instantly bypassing the need for physical controls.

Added with a self-repair and healing system thanks to nano-machines and being armored in the lightest, but strongest armor known to the galaxy as well as its highly advance systems reserved engineered from an ancient robot along with a replica gem being the machine's power source, but also possessing the ability to teleport instantly to locations the Nine-Ball Morrigan is extremely well-armored, nimble and deadly striking fear into even the Knights of the Round and Space Pirates.

Appearance: The machine is mainly humanoid in shape, but it has more of a feminine shape. However despite the weapons and technology it's armed with the machine as a whole appears more organic than machine like with no visible feet merely floating a few inches off the ground when not in flight with a streamlined appearance. Its color scheme primarily consists of purple and pink. Protruding from its spine are wing-like thrusters that double as missile launchers/compartments with two smaller basic thrusters located at the joints of the knees. Its head is dog-like in shape, giving it a sort of anthropomorphic appearance with a single horn-like antenna sticking out from the top of its head and two visor-like eyes one above the other. The long arms are each armed with a laser blade while the emitters when not in use double as small pulse cannons. Mounted on each forearm is a deflector energy shield which blocks all incoming attacks. At the lower base of its spine are three fin-like protrusions for increased performance and speed.


	20. Chapter 20 Betrayal

A/N: ok here is the completed and updated chapter 20 of the story, please read and enjoy the chapter and leave a review thank you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20<strong>_

_**Betrayal**_

Five days later Lelouch was calmly eating breakfast with his sister Nunnally at the dining room table; the meal consisted of bacon, eggs and hash browns as well as a glass of freshly made orange juice. They were watching the morning news when a special report came on. Lelouch turned his attention to the report wondering what was going on.

_"Now on to our next story; there was a terrorist bomb attack at the Tokyo Settlement D218 district yesterday morning around 5:29 am. The targeted house was the residence of Rick Bogart, and today the bodies that were found at the burn site were finally identified. The victims were Mister Bogart, his wife Eva, and their three year old daughter Amy. The police and public safety officials are still looking into possible reasons why Mister Bogart was targeted, and declare that they will devote all of their man power into finding culprits. This case that took the life of an innocent young girl…"_

Lelouch listened to the news program silently while munching on a piece of bacon before swallowing it.

"That poor girl; who would do such a horrible thing to her and her family?" The ash blonde girl replied sadly.

"I don't know Nunnally," Lelouch actually had a _very _good idea, "but hopefully the police will catch the ones responsible."

"I hope you are right brother," Nunnally looked sad at hearing about the girl, but perked up at the thought of justice being done.

"Don't worry," Lelouch brought her hand up to his face to show he was smiling, "It's like the saying goes, 'What goes around comes around.'"

"You are talking about karma?" Nunnally inquired raising an eyebrow, though she knew her brother to be honest, but she could feel something different in his face, but couldn't place it.

.

"Exactly…" Lelouch released her hand, unknowing of what she had noticed.

"Then you mean justice will be served…" Nunnally started, but heard Lelouch speak lightly to himself, nearly muttering.

"For their sake they better hope the police will find them… first."

Lelouch forbiddingly remarked while he was already planning on dealing out some justice to bolster his image among the people of Area 11 or rather, Japan, the United States of Japan.

Lelouch had decided on the name, because he held such ideals in high regards, but knew there had to be a strong central government, just not a controlling one. It was surprising how many people believed a government that is strong had to be controlling. It was quite the opposite in fact to put it bluntly as weak governments needed to control to insure their power while strong ones didn't.

After breakfast was finished and Nunnally was off to class the former prince made his way back to his room to grab his school book, but after stepping inside he found a recovered C.C. munching on a pizza slice like there was no tomorrow and nearby was a stack of empty boxes with another stack yet untouched, though much smaller, four boxes as opposed to the half dozen or so.

"I see you have finally recovered," Lelouch said with a swaggering grin on his face though he mentally wondered how she didn't gain weight or manage to kill herself, _'That wouldn't be a regret for her now that I think about it.'_

"Shut... up..." she said between bits and coldly too, "You have no idea what unspeakable hell I went through."

C.C. snapped before stuffing another slice pizza into her mouth, though unknown to her, he almost did, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Better you than me I say…" though she noticed his grimace before he brighten, "Besides it must be karma."

"Excuse me?" the witch's glare would make even Luciano Bradley think about a hasty retreat for his own life.

"What goes around comes around," Lelouch clarified, "and I think everything came back on you while you were in Washu's lab."

"Watch what you say Lelouch or else?" The immortal witch snapped while she was glaring daggers at the young man wanting to punch his lights out.

"Or else what?" Lelouch scoffed at C.C. empty threat, "You have nothing to hurt me with," then took his credit card and held it up and saw her eyes narrow so much, he was reminded of video game, manga, and anime characters who were always shown squinting.

"What to bet on that?" she growled her tone almost neutral, but she said it like a cat that had been crossed.

"Whatever?" he scoffed, "Especially after living with Milly for so long," she grunted in reply.

Lelouch chuckled as he grabbed his books before heading out the door, but once he reached the door frame he spoke.

"Oh!" sounding surprised, "Washu what brings you here?"

C.C.'s eyes widen in horror as she dove under the bed to escape the evil one likely coming to experiment upon her some more. There, she made plans for fight or flight, but the thoughts were derailed by Lelouch's sudden laughter outside the door as he walked away. This alerted C.C. to the obvious fact that the arrogant former prince had tricked her. As she tightened her fists in anger while she was seething in irritation at having been easily fooled by the young man the immortal thought.

'_I'll get you Lelouch…' _she licked her lips much like a cat that had just gotten some milk,_ 'I swear I'll get you for that one.'_

* * *

><p>Later that day after classes were over Lelouch was joined by Suzaku, Sasami, and Washu and were all wearing aprons and rubber gloves while two of them were holding a bucket and a mop while the other two were armed with a bucket, but it was holding scrub brushes and cleaning solution. The four were inside the annex building opposite of the main building used by most of the main clubs on campus while this auxiliary building held all of the odd clubs.<p>

_"The Ashford Academy is new for the most part," Milly had told them before they left, but she had fidgeted somewhat as they had gathered the supplies, "but the founders wanted it to be an active school so that resulted in a lot of clubs popping up left and right."_

"I see…" Washu said now standing before the building ten minutes later nodding in understanding before Suzaku asked.

"But doesn't the main building have all of the clubs?" it really hadn't occurred to him until just a few minutes ago, not from lacking foresight, but simply because he was the clubbie type.

"Yeah," Lelouch said, feeling a sense foreboding about the building before them, "Which is why this building has all of the odd clubs inside of it..." he trailed off with a shrug, "I guess they were too odd to keep in the same building with the normal clubs."

"I see…" Sasami said, Washu shot her a look at copying her words, while she and the rest of the group were beginning to question why exactly they were here.

For Lelouch he examined the dark gloomy atmosphere of the building as it seemed abandoned since there was dust on the floors and the inorganic steel doors didn't seemed to have been used in a long time. Now that he thought about it, when was the last time someone had been in here? The question pounded in his skull as he looked ahead of him and all Lelouch could only see was darkness which left him with a reinforced foreboding feeling as he rolled his eyes thinking.

'_It feels like I am on the pathway to hell,' _then he shuttered,_ 'Or it is a lot like those video games...'_

* * *

><p>Although he would never remember, he and his group had indeed gone on a rather lengthy adventure the first time they entered, but as far as they thought, this was the first time.<p>

* * *

><p>Adding to his already foul mood, Lelouch was already question why was he here in this little hellhole and the people behind him were unfortunate enough to be dragged on his trip to hell with him.<p>

"Okay," he got out calmly, but they could tell he wanted to be anywhere than here, "So why do we have to clean these old rooms?"

Suzaku smiled while he felt worried so he decided to reply to Lelouch's question.

"Because the academy's anniversary is coming up in four months and it's the President's orders," a flat look at four months had made it clear he better elaborate, "She said now was a good time to get a head start on it."

"Alright," he grunted out, "So where is our fearless leader?" Lelouch mocked while Washu decided to answer that one.

"She is off at some marriage meeting she mentioned to me earlier today."

"Again…" Lelouch raised an eyebrow, current location and situation briefly forgotten, "I think that's pointless since Milly always breaks them off by giving the guy the worse night of his life or just kicks him in the groin."

"So what about Nina then," he the rather fooling soft tone, "Wasn't she able to help us out?" Suzaku asked while Sasami answered that one.

"Apparently not…" Sasami supplied, "She has some research to do or so she said."

'_I should have used that excuse,'_ Washu mused while considering the thought.

"She is going to blow up the lab again, but if she does she'll get expelled." Lelouch replied with a heavy sigh before asking, "Alright, what about Shirley…" he looked around, "she isn't here?"

"Swim Team…" Sasami and Suzaku said together.

"Ah…" Lelouch replied, the answer dawning on him, "That's right she has a tournament or something coming up I think."

"So what about Kallen?" Washu's voice took on its rather surprising comical edge, "Don't tell me she's absent?" Washu asked while Lelouch and Suzaku nodded their heads confirming what the redhead suspected.

"Likely another costume party or something," Sasami said without another thought, then wondered who was left, "Okay, so who else is there?" then blinked at her own words as the others looked at her, "Or rather not here?"

"Rivalz," an annoyed sigh came from Lelouch at his friend's response, "but I haven't seen him around today," Suzaku pointed out while raising a finger up along with his hand.

"Probably Hemorrhoids…" Lelouch muttered, only for Sasami to smack him on the head, he gave her a tired look and she smiled tiredly back, Rivalz would pay.

"That reminds me," Suzaku suddenly spoke up, "I wouldn't mind taking a ride in that side car one of these days."

"If you wish to shorten your life span Suzaku," Lelouch smiled wily, "then be my guest, but overall this means…"

"Nunnally can't help us Lelouch…" Suzaku said interrupting the former prince's train of thought.

"I know that!" Lelouch countered, though he had been thinking of Sayoko and likely Suzaku knew that much, "Which means it's up to us to do the job."

"I think this will be fun!" Lelouch groaned, "I'm looking forward to this," Suzaku replied happily while Sasami giggled as did Washu who was also amused by Suzaku's state of mind while Lelouch on the other hand simply said.

"Really," Lelouch started up, "I am in great fear then."

Proceeding on the Pathway to Hades as Lelouch had put it, the group of cleaners came to the first room… a club that died two years ago. Lelouch had reviewed the roster for some of the clubs and hadn't really found any reasons why so many had died. Still, it hardly mattered as most of the members were long gone; having graduated and the few left had actually transferred out some weeks ago.

"So what is our first stop?" Lelouch asked with a heavy sigh while feeling that once he opens the door he would be buried by a landslide of junk.

"Hold on…let me see…ah here it is," Lelouch wondered about the whole crab dance routine with Washu's hair as he had waited, "The Fall-Down-Seven-Times-and-Topple-Eight-Times-Club… what kind of name is that?" Washu thought as she didn't remember any clubs back in her academy days that had such stupid names like those.

"I agree…" Lelouch actually had to stop and process that name, "It makes no sense."

"I guess it closed down about two years ago in July," Suzaku saw the date when the club folded, "but it seems the introduction to the club is still here," he noticed under the sign and last dated roll call and started reading aloud:

_'We are a negative club that believes in falling seven times and toppling eight times. Our activities will have no victories, and the philosophy of losers is our policy. We will always be looking down as we walk… our values...'_

Suzaku was cut off from reading the rest of the text found below the club sign by Washu and Lelouch as they stopped him.

"Okay Suzaku," Washu said as she was feeling the beginning of a migraine, "That's enough."

"Why Washu?" he asked curious.

"Because our brains are hurting," Lelouch winced, he had heard of some odd clubs, but that one sounded like it took the cake! "It's no wonder that club died."

"So we basically need to clean out the whole room right?" Sasami asked not relishing the task at all.

"Yeah, so it should be easy…" Washu said, but Lelouch snorted and added, "But personally you and I would like to burn the entire room," Washu smirked back, "Yeah, we would finish in half the time that way."

"But doesn't the president want us to keep any documents for the academy achieves?" Sasami inquired kindly while Washu and Lelouch laughed.

"And keep a record of this shameful taint on our academy?" Lelouch looked ready to burst out laughing again, "No way!"

"I agree," Washu said next, "Besides would anyone really care if we saved anything from this club or not?"

Washu replied was met with silence as Lelouch proceeded to open the door since none of the doors in this building had automatic features like the other buildings throughout the academy. The door creaked before opening outward, but what laid beyond surprised them… there was nothing. The room wasn't small… the room as a whole was about ten meters, but there was no furnishings or anything.

It was just empty space.

For the first time since being assigned such a horrid task Lelouch felt a little better… a little touch up and this room would be cleaned and they could move onto the next one. If they were lucky the other rooms would be empty as well and they would indeed get this task over with quickly.

"Oh…" Lelouch began sighing in relief tapping the handle of the mop he held on his shoulder, "but I guess it's to be expected it has already been two years."

"Wait," Suzaku said as his honed senses detected something... "GET DOWN!" he shouted, tackling Lelouch to the ground after entering the empty room.

Before Lelouch could snap at his friend a loud explosion of some kind was heard as something flew over Suzaku before water droplets were scattered everywhere.

"That was a close one…" Lelouch muttered in surprise.

"You two alright?" Sasami asked while Washu had seen what had taken a shot at Lelouch.

"High-pressured water guns, quite a destructive booby trap those guys set up."

"Yeah they may not be real bullets, but the high pressure shots those things fire are enough to seriously harm someone," Suzaku said calmly while analyzing the situation in contrast to a speechless Lelouch. As they remained on the ground the Japanese boy took a coin out of his pocket before flipping it into the air… the gun fired again nailing the coin dead center. The coin flew back and actually imprinted itself in the wall behind them with a noticeable dent in its center.

"I get it," Washu mused with slight annoyance, "There must be a sensor in this room that must trigger the gun," Washu said easily deducing the likelihood to the gun's automatic firing.

"Yeah so that's probably why they had to look down while they walked," Suzaku said with clear annoyance for once.

"HOW CAN YOU TWO BE SO CALM?" Lelouch snapped feeling reasonably angered by nearing being shot by a powerful water gun. "WHAT IS THIS ROOM? How can anyone call it a club?"

"Heh-heh," Suzaku laughed weakly, "Don't worry Lelouch," the green eyed boy tried to placate a rather shocked Lelouch, "I am professionally trained so these traps are nothing."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Lelouch snapped back, "It's not normal to have military traps inside a school clubhouse!"

'_You need to go to the Galaxy Science Academy first,' _Washu thought while Suzaku moved off of Lelouch as the two were remaining on the ground to avoid getting shot by the water gun.

"But wasn't that the philosophy of this club?" Sasami asked nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"I want to crack open the head of the guy who thought of this so I look inside to see what made him go psycho," Lelouch muttered angrily, "Anyway let's get out of here."

"Huh? We have to clean the room?" Suzaku asked feeling a little dumbfounded while Lelouch shot him a cold stare.

"You seriously think we can clean that room?" he asked rhetocally.

"Well it would be easier if we turned off the system from the outside," that logic was shot down by Lelouch.

"That isn't the point Suzaku," and the indicated the room, "Plus I don't think they would have left it that easy as I don't see any signs of an external source," Suzaku conceded there and without another word the two boys crawled out of the room before Washu and Sasami slammed the door shut.

"Okay we'll come back to that room later," everyone nodded, "So what is our next one?" Lelouch asked while Suzaku helped him up as Sasami checked the sign of the next club.

"Uh…" that couldn't be good, "The next club is the Landmine Club," Sasami replied sadly while a sweat drop fell down her head while a silence fell upon the group for a full minute before Lelouch spoke.

"Okay…" Lelouch said slowly, "As members of the student council I say we make a vote to blow this building up and close it off to the public… all those in favor say aye," The former prince said raising his hand soon followed by everyone unanimously agreeing to the suggestion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another section of Area 11, Minaho was dressed in her new Black Knight's uniform having fully assumed the post of chief intelligence officer for the organization which as Zero explained to Ohgi yesterday.<p>

'_If she is good enough to track our movements and find out my identity then she has proven her talents and capabilities.' _

The Juraian Intelligence officer was seated in the chair Zero usually used in his office while reviewing information on the computer set up on the desk inside. She adjusted her long black skirt before she continued working revealing the data on the computer screen before her.

'_Minaho I need you to examine information regarding The Great Japan Soten Party and the man I mentioned Gigelf Muller. I need intelligence on the Middle B Precinct Headquarters located on the outskirts of Anamizu on the Noto Peninsula. Also be sure information about the Soten Party's headquarters is leaked to the Britannians.' _

Minaho was using her established access to Britannia's computer network within the Viceroy Palace to search for new information in regards to the bombing that took place yesterday involving Rick Bogart and his family. She knew how Lelouch did know to investigate Gigelf Muller… it was simple really… it was because apparently Muller had attempted to request the assistance of the Black Knights to eliminate Bogart for him having overlooked the fact that they would commit such a crime due to their stance on such activities and motto.

This was due to the fact that Muller is actually a high ranking official among the Britannian's forces in Area 11. In fact up until Clovis's assassination he was more or less the number three man in the local military forces. Specifically he was the Chief of Central Command for Area 11 and head of the staff headquarters in the Tokyo Settlement under the late prince. It was a position he had some skill for, but he had however, bought the post… thanks to his little part time operation that helped him earn the extra income he needed to purchase his position.

Although Muller was a big time player in the Britannian Army stationed in Area 11, the corrupt officer was actually using his position to leak information to terrorist organizations and sell soon to be disposed of weapons on the black market. This was how Ohgi's original group, the core of the Black Knights, had been able to get themselves armed and outfitted, even Kallen's old Glasgow was acquired from Muller as well as the knowledge and location about the 'Poison Gas.' Now it wasn't that he was actually betraying Britannia… as far as he was concerned Muller's real aim was merely fattening his own wallet and his little part time operation allowed him an additional source of income which was perfect for that.

Lelouch, as Zero, had continued to go along with and do business with Muller for a while, but he knew Muller from a chess match and knew that Muller owed him some money still. He had acquired the money only a short while ago, along with some information that Muller wasn't aware of Lelouch putting two and two together. As such, the Black Knights would be helping themselves to some free equipment and supplies in the near future and Muller would be in a lot more trouble than he ever thought.

A side note that Sasami had made was that Lelouch was still very much caring for his two elder sisters that were very kind to him and his sister and mother before the incident.

Minaho saw from the information Zero had provided that it was from Muller that the Black Knights were able to acquire the parts for Kallen's Glasgow along with the new frame replacement parts along with information and weapons they acquired through him.

'_So you plan on selling out your own accomplice, but…someone like that would only be trouble for this organization in the future.' _

Minaho thought while she knew what Lelouch was planning, but she perfectly understood why Muller needed to be dealt with. Continuing to deal with him was becoming too much of a risk for their organization since Muller could feed them false information that could result in disaster for the Black Knights. On top of that, the guy was already on shaky creditability and with his recent actions to try and use the Knights for assassination work... So it basically came down to that Lelouch had no intention of allowing his organization to suffer because of some Britannian wanting a promotion or keeping his corruption hidden.

Additionally, at this point the Black Knights were finding more reliable and easier means to obtain weapons and intelligence from surprisingly other sources. Once such source was found to be a staunch Britannian patriot, and a member of the Purebloods no less, had agreed to supply them with both, because she had seen that Reformist leaders were being assassinated and the Emperor and his court were growing more questionable by the day. Thanks to Britannians like her and improving ties with more morally centered suppliers from elsewhere, the Black Knights wouldn't need Muller anymore, but in either event, his act of killing an entire family wasn't about to be overlooked either. Not especially when he had come to the Black Knights first to request that they kill Bogart and his family, something the closely knitted family members of the group didn't take well.

The reason Muller had come to the Black Knights, Minaho nodded with disgust, was because the simple appearing banker Rick Bogart, though she knew better, was actually an undercover intelligence agent for Imperial Military Internal Affairs… likely one working for Cornelia. Captain Richard Bogart had been investigating Muller's cash flow under Cornelia's orders since the Viceroy was enforcing military discipline at the highest levels right now. Bogart wasn't likely the only one since it was easy to suspect there were likely many others either investigating Muller and others, but when he obtained evidence of Muller's corrupt activities he wanted the Black Knights to take care of it…when they weren't going to do it he went to the Soten Party instead who had connections with Muller as well.

'_Despite their stance of being extremely anti-Britannian -even against civilians- they are apparently willing to tolerate Muller because of his connections and the weapons they can obtain through him.'_

Regardless… one thing was certain… Muller and the Soten Party was going to go down and _hard_.

* * *

><p>At that moment a special meeting among Cornelia's most trusted officials and allies which included the Knights of the Round members Monica and Nonette. Euphemia was also present, but she was merely the assistant viceroy so she remained silent as the meeting proceeded. Among the subjects they were discussing was the matter of the Great Japan Soten Party.<p>

"Our interrogation specialist managed to get the location of the Soten Party's headquarters out from one of their men that the police had apprehended near the scene," Alex reported to the gathering before Dalton added.

"Information we have received from intelligence has also confirmed and verified the information we collected from the man we questioned," seeing their liege nod as she thought about what she had been hearing.

"Then I take it Viceroy Cornelia will you be taking care of it?" Alex inquired, though he phrased it as a question, he had been under Cornelia's command long enough to know her thoughts.

"I will," she responded, then looked about the room, "but there is another issue related to the Chubu region."

"Yes…" the Knight of Nine spoke, wanting to clear up things for her own reports, "As I understand it there have been some problems concerning the Chubu region," seeing nods from Cornelia's aides and officials, "Especially with issues with the stationed Divisional General over in the Middle B Precinct…" she stopped to remember the name, "I believe it was Lieutenant General Gigelf Muller who is in charge over the Middle Precinct which includes Chubu is that right?" Nonette inquired as she looked to Darlton who doubled checked his documents, largely for show, but it didn't hurt to be sure.

"Yes…" he said as he confirmed as he saw new details to read up about, "It's in regards to the changes of policy that we have been enforcing."

Dalton added while he, Guilford, and Cornelia weren't surprised by this since they had known changing things among the division generals might cause something like this. It wasn't that Cornelia had a problem with the generals themselves per se, but rather it was the huge authority they had been given which disturbed her. It might be fine to others, but for Cornelia it was very irritating for a large number of reasons.

As for Muller especially, he had been largely demoted since her arrival, but he would likely get his command back once she had left and a new Viceroy put in charge.

"I don't mind the generals themselves," Cornelia said, some had taken demotions with mixed reactions, "but I think the power they have is way too much. It may be fine in an emergency situation," several snorts came about the room, Nonette included, "but the power they have right now is simply too much which has led to this," Cornelia said as she stood up to slide a very large stack of reports onto the table and Nonette hoped she didn't have to read through all that, "This is only a small portion of the stack of reports I have received, but this is the sort of thing I find to be unacceptable for the military in general and the local government of the Empire."

"I knew they would likely be some, but this is ridiculous," Monica commented agreeing with the Viceroy on the matter.

"Small wonder that's why the... natives... are quite rebellious," Euphemia said, having had to find a replacement word for both Eleven and Japanese.

Nonette simply snorted again and in unison with the Cornelia's knight, chief lieutenant, and all his sons.

The reports varied and were a complicated affair to get a full idea, but plenty of one to know that in simple terms the Divisional Generals had too much independence, power, and liberties. It was a red tape nightmare for anyone trying to do anything from the Tokyo Settlement and that didn't include _other _issues to move or reinforce areas among other things. Normally not a problem, given the size of the Empire and its structuring, but this was anything _but _normal!

As such, the direction and governance of each Precinct was scattered and disorganized. Not to mention leaving promotions and personnel matters to each individual officer or bureaucrat was simply unheard of even within the Empire, which was the primary cause of reason why the stack of reports on unjust personnel movements and promotions was ludicrously large and completely separate and weren't the only things to be so massive and having to be separated. It was quite simply a lawyer's wet dream vacation if someone suddenly got sue happy for whatever reason.

"If these reports aren't any clear indication of why these men have too much independence," Cornelia began, "Then quite frankly I don't know what is," some weak laughter was heard around the table when she finished.

"No kidding," a male official spoke, "but if useless soldiers were gaining power due to blood relations and money it's no wonder the terrorists were taking advantage of them left and right and that's not counting just bureaucrats lining their own pockets!"

Monica sighed while on the inside she felt disgusted by this revelation which only further proved that Clovis wasn't just incompetent, but the men under him were likely even worse. It was no wonder the situation in Area 11 was so bad and had likely been deteriorating far more than originally thought. She sighed again, wondering why the Emperor hadn't noticed and then shook it off. As a loyal daughter of Britannian herself as well as a member of the Order of the Rounds and General Commander of the Imperial Royal Guard, these corrupt officials made the Empire she called home as a whole look bad and indirectly impugned her honor.

She had thought of herself as something of a patriot, but when the Knight of Twelve saw such rampant abuse of power among the officers who mistake noble rank for actual ability as well as accepting bribes from those who didn't have the ability and simply bought their way into a position they didn't earn through hard work and skill… it was something she felt hindered the Empire and weakened it.

Now she knew why the Knight of Eleven, Sir Shamus Oakley, had quit the order and retired to a hidden retreat to practice his skill with the spear and further his martial study some four years ago.

Additionally, not only it led people to accuse people such as herself who was young, but strikingly capable and had proven it on several occasions with skill and hard work, to have been chosen because of her ties to the Royal Imperial Family and her status as a noble and having come from a long line of nobles predating the even the rise of Napoleon.

She mentally shook her head and got herself back on track. Few would ever again say she hadn't earned her place and even now she rarely communicated with her parents. The fewer who had even said she was a mistress to the Emperor had learned painfully and/or fatally their choice of words and thoughts.

She was a better tactician and strategist than she was a fighter; hence her postings and her place aboard the _HBMS Great Britannia_.

In hindsight and after another mental head shake… Clovis shouldn't have been made Viceroy of Area 11. It should have been Cornelia, who had been considered at the time, that should have been ordered to Area 11 instead of allowing Clovis to assume the mantle.

Now here she was as Viceroy and the situation resembled an ongoing war rather than a pacification of a few hold outs despite the facade.

"But Guilford's solution to the problem while perhaps not the most moral of solutions is still our best one," a female military officer said, she was one with a noticeably nasty scar running over one eye and half way down towards the base of her skull and could almost pass either as a daughter or wife of Dalton with it.

In a previous meeting where Cornelia had discussed this matter among her Knight and Dalton with Monica and Nonette present. The glasses wearing knight suggested a plan in which they could help take care of the rampant unjust promotions or rather deal with those who were currently in those positions. His suggestion had been allowing those who had the actual ability to serve their positions humbly although they reached it through unjust means. In short they would deal with those who didn't have the power or performance to serve their positions while removing those who didn't reach the bar.

The reason for this was that if they punished every single person found in the many reports, it would lead to a massive infrastructure mess which could take months to clean up and find proper soldiers and officials to fill the vacant positions. It wasn't an ideal decision as it stood, but with the situation in Area 11 as it was now they couldn't risk such a mess. Guilford's solution… not the most preferred method, but it was their best choice.

But now there were some generals and officials attempting to hold onto the power they had by attempt to defy the new polices Cornelia was setting into place which was leading to increasing problems such as growing terrorist activities in Chubu and the lack of action by the military stationed there which was being seen as a poor act of defiance.

'_How childish...' _the Knight of Twelve mentally snorted,_ 'How these people even made it into the military and government is beyond me?' _Monica thought as Cornelia spoke.

"I'll personally deal with the Japan Soten Party," Cornelia stated and then turned to the blond Rounds Knight, "but Dame Kruszewski I'll leave you to handle the situation with Muller as his cash flow has raised some questions and he lacks the proper ability to remain at his post as well as not to mention his defiance in not doing anything about the terrorists in the sectors under his care further justifies his removal," Monica nodded as Cornelia added, "Also, if you don't mind, could you remove Muller from duty and assume command until I can assign a replacement?" Monica nodded without a word, simple work, like a vacation, "Good and thank you," thanked the blond knight of her father's, "I'll finish the terrorists and capture as many of the Soten Party members as possible for interrogation and then send a replacement as soon as possible thereafter."

"I understand…" Monica began when she was interrupted.

"What is the point of that? Why not just bomb the base with our idle Air Fleet?" An Air Fleet officer attending the meeting asked, quite annoyed his ships were sitting idle and his crews were beginning to get lazy and go stir crazy from lack of action.

"Information on Zero..." Cornelia allowed that to sink in and the officer visibly backed down, "We've learned something of a few other details from the captive terrorist," the officer nodded, knowing any useful information meant that at least one more of his ships, and its crew, got back to port alive and safe.

"But why not just destroy their base with a bombardment…" a surprising voice spoke up, sounding rather confused, "They are not the type to work with the Black Knights," everyone knew that, but it had to be brought up, "If anything they're the kind of people Zero would destroy to gain more popularity," Alex had made a reasonable inquiry, even hearsay could be picked up by middle school students.

"Exactly," Cornelia confirmed and then continued, "but apparently the Japan Soten Party has been frantically searching for Zero not to shake hands, but to kill him for the men they lost at the Kawaguchi Lake Convention Centre Hotel incident," everyone blinked at that.

"Wasn't that the JLF who was responsible?" one officer asked, amusement clear on her face.

"We learned afterwards that many of the soldiers with Lieutenant Colonel Hideki Kusakabe were not JLF soldiers, but rather members of the Japan Soten Party that were lent to the aforementioned officer," the Military Intelligence official, one that Cornelia found she could surprisingly trust to do his job and be loyal, clarified for all in the meeting.

"As such," another Air Fleet officer spoke up, "Zero killed some of their men and since it was broadcast so loudly and the sense of responsibility inherent to the JLF, no one had bothered to say otherwise until lately."

"There is also a chance since they are anti-Britannian like Zero's organization the chance of them having information we don't have is high so it's worth capturing some of them, especially officers and leaders, for that information," Cornelia explained while all of the officers and officials nodded in understanding, it was a situation they really didn't like.

"I say we're all in agreement then," a female Naval officer stated and all nodded and Cornelia brought the meeting to a close."

"I'll take care of the Soten Party, but I'll leave the Muller matter in your hands then Lady Kruszewski."

"Thank you Viceroy."

"Meeting adjourned then," Euphemia hammered the gravel for effect and the meeting broke up.

* * *

><p>Back at the Ashford Academy; Lelouch was standing before the last clubroom in the entire building in which he among the others were really intent on destroying one way or the other.<p>

"Alright…" Lelouch said carefully, "Question and don't laugh…" the others looked ready to kill him at that, "How many rooms have we cleaned so far?"

"None…" Washu replied while examining her burnt apron.

"Okay," he said and winced as Washu had also lost part of her shirt and her skirt was slightly burned, "So how many rooms have we made worse?"

"Thirteen?" Sasami answered tossing away her broken mop and she honestly looked like she had been combat crawling through a ship's engineering section and the engines had pissed Kallen off prior.

"That's a good number, so how are we still alive…" he looked at the three with him, "In fact why do we have to suffer through this?" Lelouch said sarcastically, his coat was lost in a room, along with a shoe and the other had been abandoned after being partially melted and he was missing a pant leg to the knee and looked a lot like Washu did... having escaped a burning building.

"I don't know Lelouch…" the crab dance he would have to ask about one day, "Maybe we're lucky?" Washu offered with a nervous smile and a shake of her head again.

"We're cleaning for one thing," Suzaku looked like he had just joined them from the outside world, not a mark on him!

"Suzaku…" a very cat like growl that made the Honorary Britannian gulp, "I don't want to hear it," Lelouch shot back while casting a glare at the boy.

"But this room sounds normal…" the three turned, "Japan Culture Club," Sasami said hopefully pointing at the one sign on the last door.

"Hold on! Remember the Frog Lover's club," Washu and Suzaku winced, "It was just a factory to make toad grease," Lelouch said stopping Sasami from opening the door.

"I didn't get the Pipe Club," Suzaku spoke up, with something that had been nagging him, "Why did it have so many microphones?" Washu put her hands up to her ears as she flinched at hearing that.

Cautiously the teal-haired girl opened the door, but no one walked in realizing that was already a bad idea. Still no one was taking any chances, although the room looked normal Suzaku used what remained of their second mop with one of their buckets which had been riddled with holes from their visit to the Alien Investigator's Club which was booby trapped with automatic compressed-gas armed BB shooters.

The club not only tried to inflict serious harm to them, but it was also insulting to Washu and Sasami upon seeing it. Only Lelouch understood why while Suzaku didn't pick up on the fact.

Nothing happened and from the doorway where they stood the club seemed normal, but just to be on the safe side once more Lelouch tossed in one of the scrub brushes to see if any hidden sensors might be in place.

Again… nothing happened.

"Alright…" Lelouch said with a heavy sigh as he turned to Suzaku. A quick game of Rock-Paper-Scissors was played to decide who would go in. "Scissors cuts paper… I win."

Sighing, Suzaku said what may very well be his final words, "Well maybe this room will be normal."

"You are a brave man Suzaku," Washu said half-jokingly.

A moment after stepping into the club room nothing had happened.

"Oh…" he sounded surprised, "This room is normal-I mean safe."

"Really, that is just surreal."

Lelouch said as he along with Washu and Sasami poked their heads into room. The group had two reasons to think so, for one the room was dim and it was left exactly as it was when the club died. In fact it was a wonder how they had gotten inside since there was a red mail drop box next to the window while lined up next to that like a twin was a statue of a Laughing Buddha. The walls were covered with signs like Festival and merchandise from anime/manga series Blue Seed among other things.

Even though there was no running water there was a shishi odoshi hanging from the ceiling while there was an old tatami laid out covering half of the room. In the center of that was a hibachi and zabuton. There were also what seemed to be countless prajna masks, wind-bells and bamboo sticks all over the place.

It was a culture club alright, but you might as well call it the junk club or more appropriately a garbage dump as a lot of the stuff seemed to have just been piled and there were more than a good many of them.

"Look guys," Suzaku pointed to a pile, "A kendama..." Suzaku seemed lost in thought, "It's been a long time since I have seen one of those."

"Hey Suzaku…" Lelouch said trying to get through to Lelouch while Sasami and Washu followed the former prince in.

Suzaku pulled the old toy from the pile of junk and twisted his wrist to fling the ball into the air, making a clean loop, before it landed on the spike, but the Japanese teen didn't stop there he continued to manipulate the ball smoothly and expertly.

"You were always good with those," Sasami commented with a smile as nostalgia came back to her with all the force of one of Ryoko's punches.

"Yeah," Suzaku smiled as he played with the toy, "So were you and Nunnally, but Lelouch couldn't handle them properly."

"I probably could if I was as dexterous as you are," Lelouch shot back as he took off his shoes before walking onto the tatami matt, but after looking at a picture of Mount Fuji and the nearby Sailor Moon stacks of manga and even a couple of VHS, he noticed something stuff along the corner of the window… it looked like a newspaper. The former prince began trying to tug it out from the place it had been shoved into it while Washu and Sasami performed their own exploration of the room. Giving several good tugs, though being careful and with a little covert use of his powers, he had the paper even as Sasami gave him a covert look that told him not to do that again.

Shrugging off her concern for the moment, he indicated the paper he found and the others looked towards the newspaper Lelouch found was old and yellow with age, but it was still legible.

"Hey Lelouch what did you find… was it…" Suzaku stopped short as he looked over Lelouch's shoulder to see what he was reading. The paper Lelouch held was dated August 10th 1955 AD and was an Extra Edition with the large headline in bold letters reading:

**SECOND PACIFIC WAR STARTS!**

**Britannia invades Japan!**

**Rim Alliance countries declare WAR in response!**

Sasami and Washu also noticed the paper and their expressions saddened while they heard the son of Japan's last prime minster mutter the word.

"Father…"

Suddenly it began to rain outside.

"It was raining that day too."

"Huh?"

"That day it was raining too."

"Lelouch?" Sasami said with a sad tone in her voice while she placed one hand on his shoulder.

"That's why I hate the rain."

"I see…" Suzaku replied before Lelouch stuffed the paper back where he found it before thinking.

'_However, it shall all change soon; Japan will be free and the 'Holy' Empire will be crushed.' _

* * *

><p>The following day later the sun had set below the horizon as Lelouch dressed as Zero was standing on a hilltop overlooking a small village… well if you could call it a village anyway. It was more or less a wasteland surrounded by a dense forest. The wasteland wasn't the result of the war seven years ago because it had been there longer when Japan was still an independent country. The roads didn't go out this far into the wilderness of Area 11… the only real way to reach this place was by animal trails or a helicopter although there was an old dirt road that took a long about route to reach this place, but surprisingly there was water and electricity, it wasn't approved, so most likely the two were illegally obtained for this place.<p>

By all appearances it was a tiny village with small hand-made houses built out of wood with a wired barbed wire fences surrounding it and simple defense placements where there were locations for gunmen to hide while the surrounding area was likely littered with landmines and other traps meant to impede Knightmare Frames and military vehicles should the village be attacked.

In the distance Lelouch spotted members of Cornelia's royal guard just beyond some of trees ready to attack. Lelouch was speaking into a cell phone he was holding in one hand communicating with Ohgi who was having second doubts about the operation.

"Are you really doing this Zero?" Ohgi asked, concern radiating out over the cell phone.

"Don't worry Cornelia's troops are now gone…" Lelouch began chuckled slightly away from the speaker before he added, "It's her weakness," he watched the troops line up and begin to advance, "She can't count on troops other than those of her royal guard to get something done. If you want to crush a headquarters completely you don't order a general of a precinct to do it…" he saw her trademark Knightmare holding back and observing, "You move to do itself."

"But to use the Soten Party as bait…" Ohgi sounded like he was concerned and probably was, it just wasn't in him to do such things.

"I can't agree with their ways, besides they were the first to be hostile towards us acting as if they were going to raid us instead. In this case, I am borrowing the power of the Britannian forces."

"…" the silence was deafening, he needed to beat that naive thought that just because the Japan Soten Party were Japanese fighting for Japan, they were automatically good guys, though he would have preferred a court system, but they currently lacked that at the moment.

'_That's probably something I need to have changed,'_ Zero thought, _'Our own security and police body that keeps our numbers in check when they start to be trouble.'_

"Don't misunderstand the gravity of the situation Ohgi," Zero said to his second, leaving his thoughts hidden, "We cannot achieve our goals without sacrifice. There is no need to feel sorry for them, and besides," he could hear the other man shift over the phone, "Murdering an entire family to get to one man is something I simply cannot forgive."

"…I understand…" Ohgi made it clear it wasn't fully understood, but that was best reserved for later, he was still inexperienced after all, "Just give us the signal."

"Right," Zero replied, "Detonate the military supply trucks we have rigged," Ohgi said something off to the side, "It will throw them into a panic and then retreat back to our hideout in Shinjuku. I'll contact you once I am done with Muller and his men at the base. There is no need for you guys to get involved…" he looked for a good word or sentence, but decided on the old cliché, "it will get messy there and it will be safer if all of you keep your distance just in case."

"Yes sir…" although the voice was subdued, the tone held the annoyance of using the cliché.

Suddenly in the distance a number of Gloucester Knightmare Frames came zooming out from the forest heading for the Soten Party's headquarters who responded with deploying a number of early model Burais and older Glasgows.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow at the early form of Burai in the Japan Soten's Party's use... that would require some attention from Minaho in the future, but for now...

"Now!"

Hanging up the phone Lelouch teleported straight to the Divisional Headquarters personally commanded by Muller himself. It was located a long distance away from the Soten Party's base located in the wildness of Chubu region near the southeastern corner of the Noto Peninsula. It was roughly some 80 something kilometers between the two locations… There was no way Cornelia could provide help after crushing the Soten Party which would take the better part of the day to do so.

Appearing high over the Britannian military base that was complete with an airfield, four hangers, four hangers for Knightmare Frames and a two story barracks complete with the typical buildings such a base would have. It appeared generic and surprisingly very simplistic in its design. Given the history of the Britannian military building much more larger bases that included designs found among castles of several hundred years ago, but Zero had learned it used to be a Japanese Air Base, which explained the grasslands near the base that when the wind blew revealed the rest of the old base... what was left anyways.

Sure enough the supply trucks dotted around the base exploded throwing the base into a panic.

'_Now,' _Lelouch thought, _'Let us begin… I'll destroy the hangers and wreck their runaway driving Muller to his shelter where Zero could easily deal with him there._

For this mission Lelouch had a small camera attached to the upper right hand corner of his helmet linked to a recorder containing a data disc and a power cell allowing for eight hours worth of recording so he could safely record Muller's confession about his involvement with Rick Bogart's death.

Summoning his wings Zero donned his armor and equipped a sword with a wing while using the remaining wings to rain down spheres of dark energy upon the base completely destroying the aircraft and Knightmare Frame hangers reducing them to burning ruins and hulks within seconds. Now chaos and panic had gripped the entire base as soldiers were fleeing and what Knightmare Frames that weren't destroy in Zero's initial attack were firing their weapons at him in desperation to kill the god-power wielding being. Missile and gun placements open fire upon the masked god-like being, but his armor and additional wings that encased him providing, unnecessary, but additional protection, though he was beaned at one point by an exploding shell and he quickly learned to respect flak cannons as he knew while they couldn't hurt him, they could still stun him with blunt force long enough for something else to do so.

Flying down low Lelouch attacked a few Sutherlands he had missed cleaving them in two as he flew past while pelting a group of soldiers who didn't take the hint and run were shooting their weapons were sent to meet their maker. Using one of his wings as a boomerang he destroyed a few turret and missile placements as he pulled up to get a view of the base and assess the situation. Then he dodged around a rather new addition, a large turreted cannon like version of the VARIS Rifle as the weapon fired on him, but Zero only summoned a ball of energy and sent it flying back, scattering the next shot at him and his own attack found the cannon's barrel, sliding down it and hitting the back of it... fortunately for those near it, the cannon was cooling and didn't have a charge built up as it exploded spectacularly!

The battle quickly was becoming completely one-sided as the soldiers realized they had no chance in hell of stopping Zero. Once that realization hit, they dropped their weapons and began running for their lives joining those who had been smart enough to flee the base during his initial assault, even the few remaining Knightmares and some newly arrived Knightpolice turned and fled. It was a complete rout and soon they would have a better reason for fleeing before Zero, one that had saved their lives and would question their loyalties.

Zero swiftly destroyed all of the remaining, albeit, abandoned weapon placements now leaving the rest of the base at his mercy.

'_If that didn't scare Muller into his secure shelter then I don't know what will,' _Zero thought and nodded at the destruction.

Teleporting to the location below the base where the shelter should be after receiving the hacked schematics Minaho had acquired for him, Lelouch was expecting Muller to be cowering in his little shelter like a coward, but instead he found...

"ZERO!"

A shocked Monica exclaimed quickly pulling her gun and unloading the entire clip upon the masked man, but every bullet bounded harmlessly off his armor, though she was surprised to see her bullets strike his armor and not a shield as had been the norm.

"Dame Kruszewski, the Knight of Twelve…" Zero narrowed his eyes dangerously, the violet slits that passed for his eyes showing his mood as he also took in the small security team she had with her, "Why are you here I was expecting Muller."

"Muller?" she responded surprised and then remembered some details she'd just learned, "So he's the one you must be after."

"I am…" he said at simply as he scanned, something was wrong, very wrong, "He is not only a dealer of illegal arms for resistance cells, but also terrorists groups in Britannia," clicking his tongue in manner that Monica recognized as a Britannian noble might do, "He had requested the Soten Party to kill Bogart and his family to prevent evidence he had found on his part time operations from reaching Cornelia."

"I see… but…" Monica said, but she had no idea what do since her gun was useless against the masked man, even without his shields.

"You are not the cowardly type so I am going assume you were looking for Muller I am right?" she saw the way the violet slit that glowed, representing one of his eyes shifted onto her in a manner also found Britannian nobility...

'_NO!'_ she realized with a start, _'Of the Imperial FAMILY!' _and then it hit her, _'Lelouch!'_

"Yes," she answered, hiding her discovery, "and if you planned on asking me where he was then I am unable to offer an answer."

"I thought as much," even with his voice altered; the annoyed growl was very much the same.

_"Ah! So you did show up coming after Muller just like we hoped you would!" _a voice said as Monica recognized it while Zero did not.

"Luciano!" the blond turned to the source.

'_The Knight of Ten?' _Zero blinked visibly at the unexpected call.

Lelouch thought instantly recognizing the name as behind Monica on a wall a wall monitor turned on revealing the grinning face of the Vampire of Britannia.

_"Hi Monica!" _Luciano Bradley said cheerfully, _"Didn't expect to see you there, but oh well… at least we got Zero now."_

"Where's Muller?" Zero demanded, growling in a way that Monica recalled on more than one occasion the Emperor himself doing so.

"Be quiet you damn eleven monkey…" the Knight of Ten looked thoughtful for a moment and there was something off to Monica about her colleague's mannerism, "It's a shame you had to be in there with Zero Monica babe," Monica's eyes widened and then narrowed, "but well since you refused my generous advances I have no regrets."

"I hate your guts you sick freak!" Monica said with an expression of hate and complete disgust on her face.

"Bye Monica! Have a blast!" Luciano made no reply and Monica immediately realized something was completely wrong about the Knight of Ten.

It dawned on Zero what was happening, the Britannians had set a trap for him… Muller must have realized the Black Knights would come after him so he must have gone to the Knight of Ten or the Emperor directly for help… likely offering them a chance to trap Zero in a location where he could be at so they could.

'_Oh…No!' realized slammed into him, 'MONICA!'_

Lelouch had barely a second to react as he lunged forward towards the Knight of Twelve as a second later the entire base was engulfed in a massive explosion which was the result of thousands of metric tons of liquid Sakuradite hidden below the base. The sheer size and destructive force of the explosion was twice that of the one that destroyed the Japanese base seven years ago during the Battle of Itsukushima. It was large enough that even Anamizu and its Ghetto were consumed in the blast while debris sent flying into the air impacted on some homes and buildings in the surrounding towns and villages. The shockwave from the massive explosion shattered windows and glass within an easy 40 to f50 kilometer radius of the explosion and Cornelia's own troops saw the explosion itself all the way at their Operations Area and felt the ground rumble and quake beneath their feet.

Such an explosion vaporized the base and all of its inhabitants who didn't flee the base in time while those nearby were also killed.

Except for a handful…

At her lab Washu was working on some research when the door opened and an unexpected guest came in.

"Washu! Please… Help me!"

The redhead turned and her jaw almost fell to the ground, standing there was Lelouch in his armor while in his arms was a bloody and burnt Monica who had lost an arm and part of her leg, but she was barely alive.

"Please… HELP HER!" he pleaded at once.

'_He bypassed all of my anti-teleportation and defenses, but… Never mind!' _she growled to herself as Monica suddenly coughed and blood was ejected from her mouth, running down the scorched armor of Zero who held her as best he could, given her condition.

"Quickly bring her over here!" Washu instructed leading Lelouch to another part of the lab as he carried Monica's body.

Later that evening at the Viceroy's Palace; the Vampire of Britannia arrived by helicopter with Muller accompanying him. Instead of a warm reception, a very angry Knight of Nine was running towards him just as the two men entered the building itself.

Without a word Nonette seized the Vampire of Britannia by the neck and slammed him against a wall holding him by the collar while the Knight of Nine looked ready to kill the bastard on the spot.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she shouted into his face, "YOU KILLED MONICA!"

"A casualty of war, so what…" he shrugged, "We got Zero."

"YOU KILLED ANOTHER ROUNDS MEMBER BY THE EMPIRE'S FOUNDER!" Nonette shouted with tears in her eyes over the death of her friend while she really wanted nothing more to kill the Knight of Ten right here on the spot, she knew she couldn't.

"The Emperor ordered it and I carried out his orders," Luciano replied simply, "Muller was pardoned of all crimes for providing us with a perfect opportunity to kill Zero."

"As far as I am concerned, he isn't pardoned with ME!"

A new voice declared as Muller's blood went cold as Nonette and Luciano turned to see Zero standing next to Muller. Without time to even blink a shadow hawk wing seized the terrified Muller by the neck. The poor man started screaming as he desperately struggling to escape, but there was no chance in hell of the corrupt military officer of getting away now.

The devil had come for him.

"As you can see your little death trap failed to kill me!" that was true, but they could see he was a little scorched, likely not ready for the blast, "To ease your concerns about Lady Monica…" he pulled his cloak open and out stumbled Monica's soldiers who were a little cooked, but alive, "She is alive as well, but she is in terrible condition and she'll be lucky to live through the night, but I happened to know someone who could very well save her life," turning his gaze to Muller, something that all realized Zero did with the attitude of a Britannian high born, "Come with me Muller you have a confession you must give and I will have you make it so that those who died may rest and those hurt may begin to recover."

No one could stop him as Zero teleported away with a captive Muller in his possession, leaving Monica's soldiers to be carried off by medics as they told what had happened.

Around the same time at the Hi-TV Station just as they were beginning to announce that the leader of the Black Knights was dead killed in a massive explosion caused by the Black Knights using Sakuradite at one of their bases. As a saddened Diethard was about to witness one of the more saddest news reports yet… a surprise came in the form of two men who suddenly appeared behind the two news anchors who jumped in fright from the sudden light behind them.

"ZERO!"

Diethard was filled with joy at the sight of the masked man who appeared out of thin air with a Britannian officer held captive.

"Forgive my sudden intrusion," he bowed politely, no longer in his battle armor, "but I thought you might be interested in an excessive interview especially in regards to the destruction of the Britannia Base where my so-called death happened."

Zero used his free hand to pull out a tiny video disk handing it to one of the news anchors.

"That holds a recording of my attack upon the base in question where you'll see what really happened and Britannia's little attempt to kill me failed," the smirk could easily be felt, "I had a camera mounted on my mask for Gigelf Muller's confession I had wanted to get from him, but instead it recorded the following events which I think you'll find shocking."

"I see…" Diethard said as he walked to the table to take the disc to review it himself.

"Let it be known had I wanted to destroy that base I _alone _am more capable of doing it myself without the need of any explosives," as he was standing there, that was likely true, "Of course there is the obvious fact as to how a resistance group like the Black Knights could have obtained so much liquid Sakuradite to cause an explosion of such size," his scoffing tone clear, "Let alone being able to set it all underneath a well guarded military base without anyone aware of it," he darkly chuckled, because of how close the true the truth is, "Unless people wish to imply Britannia has the most incompetent military in the world that would fail to notice the placement of such a massive bomb requiring such large amounts of liquid Sakuradite that would take quite the while to pump in and store without blowing ones self up in the process."

"I see," the woman anchor said suddenly, "You point on that subject given your offensive capabilities," the woman anchor said with a strain smile, but Zero waved for her not to force herself and she happily complied.

On an occupying television screen footage of Zero's assault on the base being seen from the masked man's view was now being watched by everyone present including all within Area 11 watching the news at that moment.

"With the ease you crushed their defenses the need for such explosives was pointless," Diethard stated the obvious, but it was one of those that needed a statement.

"Exactly my point," Zero said politely, "but the explosion itself was a planned trap as you see…" eyes went wide at that, "One planned between the Knight of Ten and the Emperor they went over the Viceroy's head including the Emperor's own knights on this little plan of theirs. Hence why the Knight of Twelve ended up being in the wrong place at the wrong time with a group of soldiers that I barely managed to save from death and what happened to Dame Kruszewski when the Vampire of Britannia set off those explosives in the futile attempt to kill me."

"Then what is Muller's role in all of this?"

"This is the man responsible for what happened to Rick Bogart and his family, why you ask… it's because Muller here had a part time operation in selling intelligence and military weapons about to be disposed of onto the black market to make a little money… the same money he used to buy his way to his current position. Rick Bogart wasn't a simple banker, but he was an intelligence agent investigating Muller's cash flow. Unfortunately Muller found out and so he contacted the Japan Soten Party to kill him, which resulted in the death of his wife and daughter along with him. He knew we would deal with him as he had also been an early supplier as we got started, so he desperately contacted the Emperor offering himself as a form of bait to get me… you did lure me to the base, but your trap failed in the end resulting in the death of many soldiers… MEN and WOMEN who were under YOUR command as well as a large number of civilians and the destruction of not only a base, but an entire city."

"Oh please!" Muller shouted, "Oh god! I am sorry… I am so sorry!"

"You should have turned yourself in, but no amount of forgiveness will spare you from what I have in mind, but!" Muller and others turned to the masked man, "As for the Vampire of Britannia I'll be making his life a living hell for his part in tonight's events before I…" Diethard suddenly felt like running for his life, something that actually thrilled him, "deal with him. Now to carry out punishment for this traitor and corrupted filth…" Zero turned to the camera "I bid you all farewell."

Zero teleported away taking Muller with him, but outside the Viceroy's Palace screaming was heard as Muller fell from the sky falling at high speed before he landed on one of the flag poles with the Britannian flag impaling the corrupt officer upon it.

Back in her room C.C. was grinning having seen the news report.

"Congratulations V.V…" she chuckled at first and then fell to full blown laughter, "You and Charles have only succeeded in pissing Lelouch off…good job." The Immortal said mockingly while clapping her hands.

A/N: ok now that 20 is done we should have chapter 21 up as soon as possible…so hang in there guys.


	21. Chapter 21 The Ranks Grow

A/N: Alright it is here and the next chapter cleaned up and improved at last and ready to go. We had some fun near the end and it gives a clean cut hint to what will come next. Anyway read and please enjoy...

*Modified Chapter on 10/02/2011...content correction*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21<strong>_

_**The Ranks Grow**_

The following morning Lelouch came to Washu's lab to check on Monica after resting and assuring the Black Knights he was alive and well after his little unexpected appearance on television when he suddenly appeared at the Hi-TV studio. They had been particularly concerned when he appeared a little more than just simply scorched and had assured them he had been only careless, which he would change. Once breakfast with his sister was done the former prince made his way over to the scientist's inter-dimensional lab, which was where he currently found himself.

"How is Monica doing?" Lelouch inquired quietly.

"You were smart to bring her to me when you did…" Lelouch raised an eyebrow at the sad red crab dance, "There is no way any hospital on this planet, or for that matter anywhere close to this planet, that would have been able to treat the wounds she suffered."

"I see, but now…?" Lelouch looked to the redheaded disguised goddess as she still worked on Monica.

"Don't worry she is stable," Washu smiled to him before turning back, "but she is still a long way from being okay," the fact Washu wasn't using her high pitch voice and was in her adult form was telling, "The poor woman lost her right arm, and left leg, suffered a lot of blood lost and part of her spinal column was badly damaged not to mention multiple third-degree burns on her body including deep cuts from shrapnel damage and lastly damage to her lungs and some of her internal organs," Washu snorted in disbelief, "It's clear she was closer to the explosion then her soldiers had been," Lelouch only nodded, _they _could be treated locally, but it would be some time before they were completely healed.

Although he held a down cast expression, Lelouch was able to expertly hide it well… however Lelouch was actually horrified at the extent of the damage, but he felt all the more thankful he had been smart enough to go straight to Washu. He shuddered at the thought if he had not and did not like it.

Leading him to a capsule filled with a transparent olive-oil colored substance in a corner of her lab, Lelouch saw Monica had been placed inside. The damage was indeed as bad as Washu claimed even though he couldn't see it all, but seeing all of the tubes and wires linked to her which were part of a complex life support system keeping her sustained and stable. He couldn't believe he could get her command out with far lighter wounds and injuries and yet she took the full force of it. He felt like a failure at the moment.

For the former prince it was painful to look at, the once beautiful Knight of Twelve was now a broken doll of her former self with serve burn scars covering over half of her body… the sight of her missing limbs added to the pain he was feeling in his heart.

At that moment Sasami arrived inside the lab finding Washu standing next to Lelouch checking on Monica.

The sight of the woman's broken body was difficult to look at, but the sight of it also made Sasami feel absolutely nothing for Muller given how Lelouch brutally executed him. In fact, it was a fate well deserved, although the reason behind Lelouch sparing the Knight of Ten was puzzling unless he had something else in mind for Bradley. Then again, Lelouch wasn't exactly in top form at the moment either.

"Do what you must for her please…"

Lelouch said solemnly as he slowly walked away seeing Sasami on the way out. Sasami looked into the young man's eyes and saw the pain and the barely leashed rage being held inside… Lelouch had come dangerously close to losing someone close to him.

A silent nod between them was enough as Lelouch teleported away to a distant remote planet to vent out his anger.

'_He's mad and while it doesn't show, he risked too much and was wounded saving her,' _Sasami sighed as she thought about the fact that Lelouch had taken injuries, lowering his protective fields enough to save Monica and her security contingent, _'That had been too close for comfort.'_

Sasami left the lab soon after she finished visiting Monica to check on her, but once she was gone a grin appeared on Washu's face, even if she had been warned not to, as she brought her transparent keyboard and monitor and began typing in some commands as the critically wounded blonde began to stir inside the life-support capsule.

"I can make her faster, stronger, and give her better tools of visual warfare, maybe surpassing Ryoko herself… Yes… It's perfect… I can turn her into the perfect Devicer of my Morri-chan!" Washu crackled madly while working at a computer station with her signature mad scientist grin on her face in a clearly good mood, but it wasn't long before she noticed that Monica was awake.

"Oh.. . .?" the redhead blinked, surprised, "You awoke even with all the medication being pumped into you…" Washu looked sympathetic and for a moment... "Don't worry dear…" her mad grin was gone, "When I'm finished with you, an explosion like that only will leave you singed…" she hit a control button, "Now, nighty-night."

Before Monica could do anything the Knight of Twelve was put under once again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside her office Viceroy Cornelia was seething in anger over what had happened last night. Not only did the Knight of Ten and Muller go over her head completely and destroyed an entire military headquarters and the adjacent city, which resulted in heavy losses in both troops and civilians, but now support for the Black Knights was growing dramatically now. This was especially true when Zero revealed what had happened along with providing video proof of the Knight of Ten being responsible for the explosion which has the citizens on the Noto Peninsula in an uproar and she was thinking about the Britannian citizens no less.<p>

All in all, it was turning into a bad day for Cornelia and if the Vampire of Britannia wasn't a Knight of the Round she would have had him shot. The loss of Monica was also a heavy blow as she was one of the best tacticians in the entire Empire. Her loss had also opened the flood gates with more military movement from both the EU and China and there were reports of rioting in the homeland, Pendragon included.

"Sister…" a small voice called from the door.

"Euphy… please… this… isn't a good time," a despondent Viceroy said while her back was turned to the door where the Sub-Viceroy was poking her head in.

"I am sorry about what happened," Cornelia heard her sister say.

"I doubt there was anything any of us could have done," Cornelia admitted and as a military commander she knew such things were bound to happen, but not like that.

"But what happens now?" Euphemia asked, concern welling up uncontrollably, "It seems nothing can stop Zero."

Cornelia was silent, but her expression suggested she was thinking about the matter deeply.

"I honestly don't know Euphy… I just don't know," she finally answered.

* * *

><p>After successfully venting his anger on a remote planet and a hapless Pirate Fleet that stumbled upon him by accident; Lelouch returned to Earth later that afternoon skipping class completely and going instead straight to the Black Knight's new base at a warehouse located on the Tokyo Settlement Harbor where much of their weapons they were keeping was being stored. He noted that the mobile headquarters vehicle was undergoing a tune up, which was good, should they need to relocate, though it lacked a means to maintain Knightmares, it could at least house a command group and carry spare parts and mechanics.<p>

The day had immediately begun looking up for Zero as they had received an unexpected gift from the group known as Kyoto. Seven Knightmare Frames which consisted of six Burai units and lastly Japan's first produced Knightmare Frame...

**The Type-02 Guren-Mk II.**

Standing before the new Burai Knightmare Frames were the new members of the Black Knights having finally been accepted into the Black Knights by Zero and Minaho, who conducted through background checks on the new recruits, and Ohgi who also gave the okay. From a small group of consisting of less than ten, now they were numbering at least over seven hundred members with plenty more ready to join them especially following what had happened the previous night. Lelouch idly noticed Tamaki returning with the group's pay, including the sign up bonuses that were to be given to the rookies in their group, but Tamaki spotted him and smirked, indicating that the young man had managed to get his hands on some Knightpolice and Glasgows to increase their number.

"Oh wow! Is that a Glasgow?" a new member exclaimed excitedly.

"No," an older member chuckled, "These are Burais, a Japanese modification that makes them twice if not thrice as tough as the old Glasgows."

"The Black Knights sure have some serious muscle," another new member stated as she gazed at the line of Glasgows and Knightpolice getting an overhaul and upgrade, "It wasn't easy signing up with the BK."

"So that means we're special right…" another new member said, "Like elite right?" he then jumped into the air excited, "I feel totally amped!"

As the new members of the organization were checking out the Burais the senior members of the Black Knights stood in awe at the Japanese original model, though a few chuckled at the energy of the newer members, most of their focus was on the Guren.

"The guys at Kyoto they believe in us!" Kento said impressed by the crimson machine before them.

"A completely made Japanese Knightmare," Tamaki exclaimed happily as he approached the group.

"The Guren Mark Two…" Kallen spoke softly; impressed by the machine she was looking up at.

"I am loving this!" the ever excitably Tamaki cheered, "The big shots at Kyoto are recognizing us and we got their approval!" Tamaki added signifying that for the Black Knights this was a very good day for them.

"Tamaki-san could you show me how to use this equipment?" a new female member called out.

"Oh?" he turned and saw what she was working with, "Sure! Hang on I'll be right there."

Tamaki began walking away as the others, except for Kallen began following him.

"Newbies what are you going to do?" Inoue joked as she and the others walked off.

Kallen heard footsteps approached as Zero appeared from the shadows near the Guren's right leg. He stopped to look up at the new Knightmare that had been given to them. He could tell it was impressive and he could also tell where someone had slipped slightly more advanced technology than should there be into the machine.

'_The question now is,' _Zero thought, _'Is it domestic or does someone have connections?'_

"First Tamaki and now Inoue and the others are treating this like a party," a shake of his head showed his slight disapproval as he kept his thoughts hidden.

"Huh…" Kallen blinked at Zero's words.

"Kyoto is backing multiple resistance groups correct?" Zero asked, though he already knew the answer, but he wanted Kallen to get the point as well and that would spread to the others and calm them down to avoid unnecessary loses in the future, his own brush with death notwithstanding.

"Yes," Kallen answered, "Which means we have finally made it in," she looked up with a smile at the red machine, "They know that we are worthy."

"No," Zero slowly shook his helmeted head, "You are wrong Kallen," the redhead looked to him with eyes wide, "This is a test that they have put before us."

"So what if it is?" Kallen answered with a snippy tone, "This is still incredible."

"You are an optimist…" Zero said before tossing Kallen the activation key for the Guren Mk-II.

"What's this?" she blinked at the item she caught.

"The Guren Mark Two is now yours Kallen," Zero answered simply.

"WHAT?" she shouted loudly, "Me, but…"

"By far you are our best pilot," which was the absolute truth, even he hadn't the natural touch she did, "You have skills with a Knightmare Frame that are second nature to you, so having you use the Guren would be the best way for us to make effective use of it," he explained, another truth that was pretty much absolute again.

"I see..." Kallen said slowly as she thought about it, "So that's how it is."

"I have a feeling you and the Guren will get along well Kallen," Zero nodded, his masked face hiding the smile he had, "Besides you have a reason to fight."

The last part of Lelouch's sentence took Kallen back who merely looked at the Guren activation key one more time before nodding her head to accept it. A few minutes later Lelouch and Kallen retired to a windowless room with a table where Minaho was waiting along with Ohgi. There were stacks of documents and a number of maps about the room ranging from city to global as well as communications equipment in a corner and some other minor knick knacks and devices lying about.

"Alright let's get started," he saw the others nod, "Let me begin by saying that I am pleased with the growth we've had," Ohgi and Kallen were standing taller, prouder at that, "As an organization we have gained new members and supplies as well as a new headquarters and equipment," the others nodded, the two 'older' fighters were especially starting to look like a pair of peacocks, "In retaliation for what happened last night, regardless of who died, I am planning a major counter offensive against Britannia code named **Operation: DAY OF FURY**."

"**Operation DAY OF FURY**?" Ohgi inquired curious about the operation itself rather than the name.

"It is a surprise counterattack that I've been planning for some time…" Zero turned to his lieutenant, "Trust me Ohgi when it happens the entire world, especially Britannia will remember it," Zero said calmly while Kallen and Minaho knew that Lelouch was no doubt pissed off about what happened, which meant his retribution is going to be extremely fierce and swift.

'_Even now he sounds like Lady Seto about to explode,' _Minaho thought as the tone of Zero's voice at the mention of last night's events contained hints of suppressed anger and she knew how her mistress could be.

"However between now and the day of the operation there is an issue we must be prepared to address," Zero stated and felt it was truly the maker or breaker of their group.

"What do you mean Zero?" Ohgi inquired.

"As we continue to keep growing it will be required for the Black Knights to create a new hierarchical structure, so we'll need to start planning on restructuring the organization. So we'll need to appoint leaders of different divisions of the Black Knights and place them in key areas throughout Japan which we can use as bases for launching more effective missions as well as places for obtaining and securing additional personnel and supplies," Zero explained while Minaho had a suggestion.

"May I also suggest we should consider setting up a new system of information control within the Black Knights, so if any members do end up getting captured the information they have will be limited to those under a certain rank and level," Kallen and Ohgi turned to her for an explanation which Zero signaled for them, "For instance if we start forming divisional headquarters and bases in other places throughout Japan it would be wise if the information those Divisions have or learn is limited so if they are compromised it won't endanger the local forces as well as the organization as a whole."

"I agree," Zero said at once, he had actually been planning that, but she was the expert, "An excellent suggestion Minaho, but since we're on the subject I will put you in charge of all intelligence gathering and information control for the Black Knights."

"I can provide you with a suggested layout of how we should conduct it," the dark haired Juraian woman said.

"That would be appreciated Minaho," Zero nodded and added, "And we should consider setting up some dummy locations to keep the Britannians from discovering our hideouts as well as emergency fall back bases and mobile support vehicles as well, although the latter two may be some time ahead and not immediate."

"Zero so who do you suggest we assign as leaders for these divisions?" Ohgi asked.

"I have no one in mind yet, but this isn't something we need to do right away either," Ohgi nodded, that made sense, "I wanted to put that on the table as something we'll need to do soon, so I was wondering if you knew anyone you or any of the senior members wanted to nominate as potential candidates for divisional leadership for the Black Knights. They would handle operations in assigned areas or with specific units, carry out missions on our behalf and also conduct recruiting in their assigned divisions along with intelligence work."

"I see…" Ohgi nodded, it was a clear thing to him now, "As big as we are getting I agree and we should start picking out leaders for these separate divisions. I am not sure of anyone at the moment, but I can start putting together a list, though I already know that we trust most acquisitions to Tamaki, so there's at least a start."

"Please do so and agreed, Tamaki is a start," Zero agreed, "Once we select them we'll train them and select a few others to form the core members of that division."

"Right, but speaking of training we have a lot of new people," an annoyed sigh escaped Ohgi, "They are all good folks…" he didn't know what to do really, "Some have skills and training in mechanics and even medical training, but combat experience is a concerning issue," Ohgi added.

"You have a good point Ohgi and I agree with you," Zero responded with a nod of his masked head.

"You have an idea in mind already?" Minaho asked while raising an eyebrow, he though well enough ahead.

"Yes," Zero responded, his tone hinting at a slight ego, "We'll use some of the oldest tactics for guerrilla warfare in the book…" he paused for effect and Kallen swore she was going to hit him upside the head later, "Hit and Run Tactics."

"Hit and run?" Ohgi blinked, though Kallen wondered why such a thing.

"I intend to group some of the new recruits with the more combat experienced members and then begin organizing some hit and run operations where we would attack small convoys of supply and military transports," Zero explained, "Basically we would obviously defeat the enemy and take what supplies they are transporting and escape before they can dispatch troops to get us."

"That's bold," Kallen admitted, "but we got a lot of people who don't have experience."

"I know…" Zero trailed off, "I have a plan in mind to build up some experience under actual combat conditions or simply put, fighting a _real _battle eventually," both Ohgi and Kallen twitched at this, but let it go, "but in regards to what happened last night on the Noto Peninsula near Anamizu its time we show Britannia we are not a force to be trifled with."

"I saw the news at least over two hundred thousand civilians alone were killed by the explosion's shock wave, falling glass, or debris falling on them, not counting those killed by the actual explosion," Ohgi shook his head, "and that's a mix count no less as some can't even be told if they were Japanese or Britannian anymore."

Minaho sighed as she added, "That's not even including the Britannian soldiers they wiped out which I heard was somewhere around ten to twenty-five thousand soldiers not counting support personnel and those brought along by the Knight of Twelve."

"Then we agree that the Britannians in Japan are potentially divided over Luciano Bradley's recent actions," everyone nodded, it had been more statement than question anyways, "We should seize the momentum and strike back at them," Zero stated firmly.

"I agree…" Ohgi said while Minaho and Kallen nodded their heads in agreement.

"As soon as Kallen familiarizes herself with the Guren we'll begin operations to strike back against Britannia," Zero stated to the group then turned to his Juraian agent, "Minaho start collecting intelligence on possible hit and run targets. These missions should be a good opportunity to put our new Guren Mark Two through its paces and see about sites where we can have small skirmishes between company sized forces."

"Understood sir…" Minaho blinked at the last part, "But company sized forces?"

"Yes," Zero replied, "Keep up with the Britannians movements as best as you can, but we need to also start to get our troops more field experience as Hit and Run Tactics are woefully different from action Field Battles and far more complex to the point that if we were forced into one ill prepared I can see us either losing or being severely crippled."

"Good point," Ohgi admitted, remembering how close they had nearly been killed back in Shinjuku.

"Very well if there isn't anything else this meeting is concluded," Zero stated when nothing else was brought up, but Tamaki chose that moment to intrude with a grin that made it look like he had won a war.

"You'll never guess what I got dirt cheap and fully working and has a beautiful history that's only a few years old!"

He brought up the instructions, still in English, and grinned and when he heard Zero ask that what he was seeing was real, Tamaki only nodded, to which Zero burst out laughing saying they had indeed found their head of supply much to Tamaki's confusion while the others either chuckled or giggled at his dumbfounded look.

* * *

><p>As the sun was setting, a group consisting of four was hiding out on a hill overlooking outside of the city of Katano. They had chosen a point they were looking down upon the old Botanical Gardens Faculty of Science that was once operated by the Osaka City University before Japan became Area 11. The group had gotten a lead when they had searched the charred remains of the make-shift lab Clay had been using. Back at the burned out wreckage, they had found a number of tools, a few of which were items marked with the seal of Osaka City University, specifically equipment used for cultivating plants and fluid extraction tools found at the Botanical Gardens located in Katano.<p>

That had been a big break and with a recon corvette on loan from the Galaxy Navy's Bureau of Naval Intelligence, they had confirmed communications emanating from the closed facility. The kind that couldn't be linked locally, though there were a few of those as well. The officer in command of the corvette made it clear they either find out and get out or she'll drop the whole place on their heads while they were still in it. It had been clear she wanted her ship back on the frontline, or rather behind the enemy's frontline, as apparently the ship's homeport might be another target for the pirates.

Jeremiah and Kiyone along with their allies Seiryo and his wife were silently observing the supposed abandoned building. The building was supposed to be completely abandoned, they could see why as well as the ground was littered with unexploded ordnance and there was even a minefield, clearly someone had used it as a strongpoint as the walls were pocked marked from gunfire and the burnt shells of several AFVs and IFVs still remained. One side or the other had claimed it and then abandoned it and the Britannian government had seen fit not to invest in restoration of it and thus it was left as a derelict, but they noticed a few lights coming from the empty two-story building that was built into the side of a hill providing two entrances.

"According to the records the faculty of science was supposed to have been abandoned after Britannia had taken control of Japan, but clearly this isn't the case," the Britannian looked over the wreckage from the invasion, he had been close to hear, but no Knightmare had participated in the action over the building, "There is something going on here that shouldn't be," Jeremiah commented, though already aware, he was curious as he remembered seizing some rather advanced rifles only a couple of years ago.

After a brief stopover to investigate the rifles he had seized, still crated and marked for shipment that was long overdue, it was determined the rifles were not from Clay, but rather someone else in the Jurai Empire. They were cutting edge by Earth standards, but surprisingly were using antiqued technology by the Galaxy's standard. Someone had gotten around the law by producing rifles Earth could make on its own and then giving them to the local Resistance fighters. This would require investigation as it still violated the law banning Galactic aid to Earth among several older laws that Seiryo happened to be aware of.

"I wonder what we will find this time?" he turned to Kiyone who nodded and then he called their fifth member, "Radio check Villetta, do you read me?"

"_I read you and I have some new information as well," _the dark skinned Britannian was sitting in her Knightmare, having helped arrange to deploy the Purist Faction for training maneuvers nearby to sharpen their dulling edges, _"Apparently the Knights of One and Eleven were in the Tokyo Settlement earlier and provided some new information about what's been happening with the Knight of Ten."_

"Short version if you don't mind," Kiyone asked before the corvette skipper could demand and the woman got the hint.

"_Looks like the Knight of Ten was tricked or has gone mad..."_ she stopped for a moment, _"or is no longer the loyal man he once was."_

"Knowing him as well as I do," Jeremiah had met the man more than once as a guard at Aries Villa, "Him not being loyal to the Emperor means he found someone better," a snort from Villetta, "or Clay may be involved somehow since he likely can't challenge the upstart that Zero is and the trouble he has been causing," they had found the Order of the Black Knights had raided another of Clay's bases and made off with some vitally important equipment and resources while destroying everything else.

"_I vote the latter,"_ the corvette skipper spoke up, _"Though that little stunt with that base made him unusually angry and that is not an understatement one bit."_

"Agreed," Seiryo said from his perch, "As the Shadow Hawk Wings are completely new and unknown to him and could rival or surpass the Light Hawk Wings, save for the fact one is the sword of battle, the other the dagger of shadows."

"_Agreed,"_ the skipper replied, _"Since Zero is far too powerful to simply fight alone, he needs to use his mind and gather resources and personnel to fight his battles, but Lord Tenchi Masaki does not and is likely the more skilled of the two in direct combat thanks to years of training and experience, however Zero on the other hand has learned and found creative ways of using his powers so perhaps in terms of tactical and development Zero is better,"_ the sound of her shifting, _"We're not getting any more than we have, that's some barrier to block out scans while not interfering locally."_

"I wish we could use active scanners, but that's a flare in the night if I've ever heard of one," Kyo shrugged, "I say let's go, we can either succeed or get blown away, but we're do neither standing here."

"There are two entrances…" Kiyone looked over the building's blueprints from what they had survived and what they could gain through the passive scanners, "It could be a trap, but we can't exactly sit here and do nothing like Kyo said."

"I agree we should storm the place," Seiryo suggested, the man itching for action, but being level headed unlike his past, brash self.

"Alright," Kyo said, knowing it was already unanimous, "but I say we do it from the two entrances at the same time."

"Right…" Jeremiah and Seiryo said together to Kyo's suggestion.

Kiyone and Jeremiah moved into position choosing to invade from the lower entrance on the opposite side of the building while Seiryo and his wife would enter from the upper floor entrance.

At the moment Kiyone and Jeremiah rushed out from the second group made their move as they hurried to the door right at almost precisely the same time… the two groups kicked down the door entering the abandoned building. Once the inside the two didn't see anything out of the ordinary than what you would expect from an abandoned build of this nature, though Jeremiah had to pick Kiyone up at one point when she nearly stepped on a trip line attached to an old landmine.

Yet when the two groups rendezvous on the bottom floor, they spoke briefly. The first group had finished its searched of the second floor and had come up with nothing, but had found signs of squatters at one point... what was left of them against the wall. The second group on the other hand revealed they had found a sealed hatch leading underground hidden behind a dust covered table with dead plants set upon it. The second timed moved aside as Jeremiah investigated the hatch himself and with a nod to the others he opened the hatch before proceeding down entering the underground passageway.

"It's clear!" he called up, noting that no one was in the tunnel, though he kept his voice down all the same, sound did travel after all.

"Hopefully this must be Doctor Clay's lab," the Detective First Class stated as he dropped in, peering down the passageway, looking for anything that sticks out in the tunnel.

"We can only hope Seiryo, but so far it seems too easy," Kyo commented as she checked her weapons one last time, it was too simple.

Kiyone was only silent as she looked down the passage. It had been too easy as they had managed to slip through an area, arguably a live minefield, but there were no other defenses aside from some scraps from a war ten years ago. Clay was either confident or careless or worse, did not care what so ever.

The group cautiously proceeded further inside until they came to a sealed metal door at the end of the underground tunnel. Kiyone and Kyo readied their guns while Seiryo prepared his light sword before Jeremiah broke the door down after slamming into it with his left shoulder. Throwing the door down the hall the two didn't find any guards, but what they did find however was too horrifying for words.

Along the walls behind a thick layer of glass were small rooms which each one held a total of six containment capsules where inside a person was seen floating within with wires hooked up to the them. The people in each capsule varied, some were men, others women, but there were even a few children found held inside. They didn't look alive, but well over half of them didn't even look human anymore… some had varying degrees of their bodies undergoing one form of mutation or genetic modification after another. Several of these people were found to have been merged with some kind of plant-like life form.

"The mad doctor's secret lair of horrors," Kyo muttered sardonically with a shiver, "I think I've met less deprave people in Super Max Prisons than Clay and that's saying something," Kyo saw a young girl and felt her stomach lurch, ready to vomit at the mere sight of what happened to her.

Kiyone simply moved through, she had seen similar things before, mad scientists weren't exactly rare surprisingly, but she wasn't unaffected, she just wanted to get this over with fast so she could get plenty drunk later and stay that way for the next month or so.

"_I've seen and done a lot," _the corvette skipper spoke up suddenly, but the four didn't jump for some reason, _"but this most definitely takes the cake,"_ it sounded like she had shaken her head, _"Hurry up, even our stomachs aren't that tough,"_ she did sound queasy to them.

Jeremiah and Seiryo were horrified and deeply disturbed by what they were seeing as they proceeded further down the hall looking at the lifeless bodies those of had likely suffered tremendously as test subjects for Clay's twisted experiments and could not fault the woman or their company either. Neither man spoke and Seiryo kept quiet about getting justice for it all, but Kyo had noticed his step had become somewhat demanding and even Jeremiah looked ready to bolt. Of course that was down the hall to find Clay and forget what they should do, both men wanted to tear him apart and leave him for the goddesses to sort out what would be left of him.

Kyo who had seen many fights and battles with some of them having very gruesome aftermaths was finding it hard to stomach what she was seeing. True, her earlier remark would probably be spot on, especially after that prison riot, but this was simply out of bounds even for those she had run into over the years. She now knew how deep Tarant Shank had fallen and wondered ideally if the man's father would approve of him anymore.

'_Probably not,' _she realized, because the man was far different from his son at this point, he would likely disown the Tarant simply to distance himself from this madness and likely join the GP in fighting against his son, _'That would go over well with Tarant,' _she shivered, Tarant Shank _hated _traitors.

The further they went the worse it seemed to have gotten until finally they came to a large chamber with similar capsules laid on their sides and seven operating tables with lab equipment and tools scattered about. Two armed men were standing in the company of a single tall man who was clearly Japanese with short black hair on a large head possessing a very thin and lankly body wearing a black business suit while his two guards wore black armor armed with laser rifles. The man in the middle seemed to be speaking out loud about something, maybe coordinating or communicating with someone, but none the less, the corvette up in space was now getting a strong reading and quite the mapping was going on among other operations they doing up there.

"Pity these samples didn't endure the experiments," the Japanese man spoke, a slight accent on his Galactic Standard, "but Doctor Clay wanted them kept for reference should he need to return and examine any of them."

"The storerooms are becoming too full can we accept any more?" One of the guards asked, the man shifted slightly, he really didn't like this place, something always seemed off, like the experiments weren't as dead as they appeared.

"We'll move them to the second storehouse if need be," the Japanese man stated plainly, but hurriedly not as hurriedly.

"Freeze!" Kiyone shouted aiming her gun at the Japanese man as Kyo did the same while Jeremiah and Seiryo were ready with their respective weapons as the two guards froze, midway through their turns at the sound of several booted feet, troopers from the corvette lined up with them, a welcomed addition.

"In the name of the Galaxy Police you three are under arrest!" Seiryo shouted, glad for the corvette skipper deciding to send in the backup she said she wouldn't send, "TURN AROUND! HANDS IN BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" Seiryo demanded.

The two guards wearing black armored appeared to be your average hired thug armed with advance weapons, so it was likely the men were from Tarrant's Pirate Guild. They would be a simple case of cuff'n'stuff, but the middle man caught their attention as Jeremiah recognized him recalling his face from a newspaper article he had seen a few years ago. The mere sight of the man was causing Jeremiah to almost lose his self control at the sight of the traitor to Earthlings everywhere...

Atsushi Sawasaki was shocked by the appearance of the four with weapons drawn and a small squad of covert ops troops armed and ready for a fight and given what they had to have seen, he didn't doubt that the whole group would rip him limb from limb if given the slightest provocation, but then his shocked visage changed to a confident one and the two guards went to their weapons.

"Well, well," a voice said behind the men and women of Galactic Society, "Seiryo Tennan and Kyo Komachi," Kyo looked ready to throttle the speaker and Seiryo was ready to put the bastard down once and for all, "I wasn't expecting to encounter you two here," the unexpected voice said from behind as Jeremiah turned while Seiryo looked over his shoulder to see a familiar face.

"So Tarant Shank," Seiryo smirked, the man was good, but he was better, "Didn't think I would find you here… this is our lucky day."

"Lucky day…" Tarant smirked, "Hah! Don't make me laugh Seiryo!" Seiryo slightly turned the man out without him noticing it and Kyo couldn't help but roll her eyes, "That time you beat me was a fluke, but today I get a chance to reclaim my honor."

"You NEVER had any honor Shank!" Komachi snapped suddenly, "You were only tolerated because you could get the job done!"

"Sticks and Stones, but this argument is pointless," he said as his own men filled in, weapons at the ready, "I'll kill all four of you myself and then no one will realize the existence of this storehouse."

Tarant snapped back before his mechanical arm suddenly transformed into a charged particle cannon and fired a sphere of energy at the group intent on killing them in one shot, but Jeremiah stepped in front of it and raised an energy shield blocking it.

"That won't happen…" Jeremiah said evenly, "In the name of Lady Tokimi and as a soldier of Britannia sworn to the House of vi Britannia," Jeremiah brought his right arm up, "I will take you down myself," the hidden blade slid out from its housing, punctuating his words as he shifted to a combat stance.

"Then come on Earthling!" Tarant shouted as he fired another shot that Jeremiah defeated easily.

Jeremiah then launched himself at the evil space pirate hell bent on taking him into custody knowing both Tokimi and the Galaxy Police would benefit greatly from his capture. Raising his sword up to cleave off the pirate's mechanical arm Jeremiah brought his energy blade down, but only for Tarant to counter it with his own blade conjured into existence with his right hand. Never the less, Jeremiah's strike was formidable and Tarant actually had to bend his knees to absorb the recoil while the ground beneath his feet cracked.

Tarant backed away as he shot a beam of energy from a concealed laser gun near his cybernetic left eye, but it missed the Britannian's right cheek by an inch who had sensed the attack before it could be made. Teleporting directly behind Tarant, the enhanced Britannia delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the side of his opponent before trying once more to cleave off his left arm to hopefully disarm him of his more potentially deadlier weapons.

In the room Jeremiah had been in; Kiyone, Seiryo and Komachi were engaged in combat with the two thugs protecting the former Japanese Government cabinet member from them while Sawasaki was hiding behind some crates staying out of the battle even as the covert special forces soldiers and the pirate soldiers began to exchange heavy fire with one another, a fight that was quickly degenerating into a brawl as there was too much cover and not enough room to probably fire their weapons without severe collateral damage.

Jeremiah and Tarant were fighting a fierce duel in the hallway behind the group with their blades clashing with the two seemingly equal in strength, but the deceitful pirate was devising an underhanded way of turning the tables in his favor. From under his wrist on his left arm a thin silver guard began to peak out before it shot out with the space pirate grabbing it to throw it about in a fashion similar to a whip.

On reflex the former Margrave backed away with a quick spin to avoid being hit by the whip with Shank pressing his advance. Jeremiah used the force of his spin to thrust forward with his blade after shooting a bolt of energy at the cyborg pirate to stall him thus creating an opening for him to land a blow, but Tarant was quick as he had deflected the shot with his energy sword before dealing a high kick into Jeremiah's gut leaving him open to wrap his body up with the whip he had, but it was something else other than being an offensive weapon. Yet, Jeremiah had managed his own trick and was preparing to break free and Tarant could see he had little time.

Detaching the cord from his wrist, the pirate quickly backed away before snapping his mechanical fingers to detonate the explosive cord he had wrapped Jeremiah's body sending the enhanced Britannian to the ground, but the explosion only slightly hampered the warrior since his body had been highly advance to give him a very durable body.

His clothes may have been slightly burnt by the blast, but the former Margrave was still capable of fighting. Upon which Jeremiah proved as he emerged from the smoke still ready for more as he brought his blade down upon the space pirate who barely backed away in time to avoid having one of his arms cleaved off by the former Margrave's blade of energy.

The result was the space pirate's clothes getting cut so the Britannian managed to deal out some damage, but the fight between them kept going with the two exchanging blows as Tarant transformed his mechanical arm causing it to morph into a heavy pulse cannon to fight back with. Jeremiah dropped to his knees to dodge the first shot, but was back up again deflecting an attempted horizontal swing from Tarant's blade.

Stepping forward Tarant head butted Jeremiah before kicking him in the stomach. The space pirate fired a shot from his pulse cannon, but the Britannian recovered enough to cleave the blast in half. Then having enough of Tarant and seeing him in the right spot, Jeremiah thumbed hidden detonator that caused the small string of high explosives that had been attached earlier to Tarant to explode, though Jeremiah doubted the bombs actually hurt Tarant, but it was the psychological factor he was aiming for anyways.

And sure enough Tarant appeared from the smoke, coughing and hacking and clearly mad as he blindly charged the former Aries Villa Guardsman who only had a smirked on his face that further irritated Tarant.

As their battle waged on, Seiryo, Kiyone and Komachi succeeded in taking out the hired thugs protecting Sawasaki before subduing the former Japanese government official. The covert ops soldiers had also succeeded in overpowering the pirates they had been fighting without loss. The room was quickly secured and the survivors were being handcuffed for their crimes.

Now Komachi and Seiryo were moving to give Jeremiah some back up so they could take Tarant captive as well. Seeing the situation was turning sour now that his head was starting to clear, Tarant began to wonder if Tokimi herself or her servant D3 would step in an attempt to capture him. So the space pirate decided to cut his losses and escape on his own, abandoning his men and again turning to run from the fight. Dropping a smoke bomb from his person, Tarant was covered in a thick blanket of smoke that filled the entire area before the treacherous space pirate teleported away.

"DAMMIT! The coward got away!" Jeremiah shouted in frustration as he punched a clear wall and sent a slight vibration through it as cracks developed.

"It's his nature," he heard from one of his company, "Tarant has always been a coward," Komachi pointed out, "but a tenacious coward who keeps coming back and actually can succeed if you're not careful."

"At the very least we captured one of Doctor Clay's insiders from the Japanese Government and secured this warehouse while learning of a second," Seiryo commented trying to provide a positive outlook on the situation and then continued, "While a nice bonus, Tarant was just that, a bonus today and not the prize, but now let's see to our other bonus of the day," hearing Seiryo's unusually happy tone meant that the poor SOB they had just captured was in for a rough row to farm.

"Hopefully he'll know something," Jeremiah said as he, Seiryo and Komachi returned to the chamber where Kiyone was waiting with Sawasaki in her custody even as the soldiers were beginning to mark things down and get everything on paper and prep for transport or disposal as the pirate prisoners sat dourly knowing their fate already.

"It's obvious this isn't his lab," Seiryo remarked and more than a little glad that it wasn't if he was honest with himself, "but from what they were saying this is some kind of storehouse right?"

"Apparently this is a storehouse for…" Kyo let a sigh her, her stomach still in the throes of rebellion, "...those poor souls who Clay has experimented upon who did not live through it, but is likely keeping them for further study," Komachi said with a strong sense of disgust in her voice as Jeremiah's attention was suddenly diverted when he noticed something moving on one of the metal tables.

"What is it Jeremiah?" Kiyone asked from next to Sawasaki.

The Britannian didn't reply as he walked over to one of the metal tables, but unlike the others that held an apparently decease test subject… this one had a live one. Before the Britannia was a small boy who seemed about around ten years of age with black hair and brown eyes. A Japanese boy, but rather what remained of one. Over seventy percent of his body including his torso and all of his limbs were horribly mutilated and combined with some kind of plant-like life form. The only parts that retained any visage of the boy's remaining humanity were his right shoulder and part of his head that still appeared normal.

With all of the wires hooked up to the poor child and various internal organs he could see through the bones and withered away skin it was unbelievable that this boy was still alive, but it made it all the more tragic as Jeremiah could see it in his eyes.

The child was in unimaginable pain and torment.

"Please… please… kill me… kill me."

The boy begged with tears in his eyes while groaning in agony. For the Britannia for having been the type to look down on others not of Britannian blood this scene was extremely difficult to look at, but as much as he wanted to look away… he couldn't and knew why... he was reaping what he had sown over the years.

"Please… kill… me…" the boy was practically begging.

"Rest in peace and know we seek to bring to justice -true justice- the one responsible," the boy looked better at hearing that, "and he will be punished to the full extent of the law," Jeremiah said to the boy, his voice slightly wavering, but he kept his person together as the boy smiled with a small nod.

Following a slow nod of his head, Jeremiah conjured his energy sword into his hand before mercifully ending the child's pained existence. The smile had morphed to one of sheer bliss, as the agony ended and with a quiet "Arigato," the boy passed on... An uneasy silence had settled over the room as the Britannian slowly turned around before slowing approaching a trembling Sawasaki as a pair of soldiers placed a blanket over the dead child.

"If we didn't need you for information…" Jeremiah said slowly and evenly, "I would use the most painful methods I can devise to end your pitiful existence, but I hope that you will pay for your crimes and your part in all of this."

Jeremiah said darkly while resisting the strong, seemingly almost overpowering urge to kill the man on the spot after seizing him by the collar and holding up a full foot off the ground. The others didn't say anything since even they had questioned if anything could have been done for the boy, but given how radical the mutations and genetic modifications likely done to him was even possible? They weren't scientists or doctors, but they didn't think it was likely that child could be restored to his original self.

Jeremiah calmly walked out of the room while a concern Kiyone watched him.

'Unseen' by the three officers and lone Britannian, the soldiers had decided to met out a little early punishment on Sawasaki. By the time he would arrive at GPHQ, he would have been 'caught while attempting to escape custody.' Few if anyone would be asking any questions, as only the most hardened of GP would be handling the storage site and since even Intelligence Spooks were queasy, it was probably a good thing at that.

* * *

><p>Later that evening at the Ashford Academy, Lelouch (vi Britannia) Lamperouge had entered the auditorium which was being used for the Springtime Dance as well as the surprise event Milly had planned later that same evening. The young former prince walked further into the auditorium where the dance was now starting to begin with music and couples out and about enjoying themselves. The former prince was nervous as he adjusted the collar of his suit he was dressed in. Unlike the stock off the rack outfits that the males of the academy were wearing, the young former prince opted for something that was classier and had a better sense of style to it as well as a lot less ruffles.<p>

His attire consisted of a black waist-length satin waistcoat with gold buttons and embroidery on the edges, deep cuffs, and pocket flaps and a high-collar possessing a chest pocket sporting a pocket square and wrist ruffles of fine lace. Underneath he wore a purple vest and a dark purple cravat that had a small red gem in the center and a white collar shirt underneath. Lelouch also wore matching dark breeches with black polished ridding boots and finally white gloves on his hands.

He still ideally wondered why Milly insisted on such a gala. He had his suspicions as he eyed the room, some of the young men and women were dressed according to their high born status and he was often surprised by how many were shockingly modest and even moderate. Though he stood out, his outfit would fall under the heading of modest itself, where as he saw several which would win them friends with his sisters Fifth Princess Carine and First Princess Guinevere su Britannia.

Observing the crowd as he waited to be announced, hopefully with no joke on Milly's part, but she knew what would happen if she did and something he hoped she would, he still wondered about the dress for the night.

Everyone looked as dressed up and done up as any noble family with long dresses for the women and frock or rider coats with breeches for the men. The common tuxedo was not to be found this night or any other style of formal dress that was 'modern.' If anything the dress appeared to be akin to a Southern gathering with a strong showing of Londinium dress from before The Fall of London 200 years earlier.

"Presenting Student Vice President Lelouch Lamperouge!" the man at the door called out and Lelouch walked in, greeting a few fellows and friends and making a girl or three giggle, he strode in stride to this as his well taught manners in such events came to the fore.

Lelouch then was alone and took a moment to adjust his cuffs a little before he walked over to the buffet table to take a slip of water not trusting the punch since it could have been spiked. Plus he could more easily tell in the water by simply holding it up and the way it reacted as it was held. He highly doubted that Milly would spike the water, but he was careful none the less and as he left, he could see several people inspecting the punch just in case.

A few minutes passed until a certain girl came along kindly asking.

"May I have the next dance?"

Lelouch turned and saw Sasami standing there wearing a new all pink strapless princess style evening gown and small roses in her hair making her just absolutely stunning in the young man's eyes.

"I would be honored."

Lelouch said as he took Sasami's hand and the two walked out onto the dance floor as a new song began playing, _'Flowers of the Forest,'_ the version by one Mike Oldfield. Holding her hands as the two began slowly dancing to the song playing, but while the other couples around them were too absorbed with one another Sasami and Lelouch also became fixated with the other as the eyes of their partner locked with their eyes as if looking deep into the other's soul.

A moment of silence followed between them until Lelouch spoke.

"You are much better since the last time we danced together."

"I could just decide to step on your feet just for that." Sasami remarked with a smirk.

"Sorry, but I my real intent was to compliment you not to make fun of you."

"Hee hee, I know…but you are fun to mess with sometimes."

"I suppose."

Lelouch replied with a warm smile as Sasami suddenly threw her arms around Lelouch and laid her head on his shoulder. The former prince likewise returned the affection by wrapping his arms around her and holding her close as they moved to the music.

"This evening seem uneventful so far…"

"Don't say that," his tone warning, "You might jinx it," Lelouch finished.

"Aren't you concerned about this event Milly is planning?" she asked, _very _much concerned, which on a side note, Sayoko and Minaho had hidden her combat armor and weapons just to be safe.

"I am somewhat concerned as to what it is," he knew Sayoko had taken his sword, Meiyo-no-kage, from him, much to his annoyance.

"I doubt it's anything too crazy," Sasami was trying to be positive, "but let's enjoy the dance as much as we can before it comes around."

"I completely agree," he nodded, he could always 'need to use the restroom,' "Which is why something more appropriate needs to be played."

Lelouch said as the song ended and the former prince broke away from Sasami's embrace to tell the students handling the music to play a specific song for him. Afterwards Lelouch began walking back to his date for the dance, but not before grabbing a rose from a nearby table.

"What song did you ask them to play?"

"You'll see… Tango?"

"Me… uh… sure."

Sasami said with her cheeks turning red as Lelouch took the rose and began stoking it lightly down from the top of her forehead long her nose as the instrumental tango song _'Por una Cabeza'_ by Carlos Gardel began to play.

Upon reaching the tip of her nose the teal-haired girl grabbed the rose and held it in her mouth as Lelouch took her right hand holding it far out as the two assumed a close embrace while moving to the Sasami's right together before stopping allowing the girl to arc her back over the young man's right arm before rising back up allowing Lelouch to take the rose from her mouth and into his.

Holding her in a close embrace with his left arm going around her torso from the front while he held her outstretched left arm she was holding above her head while she was leaning back allowing the man to practically drag her across the dance floor. Before stopping to hold her in another close embrace as the two moved together in a full three hundred and sixty degree motion before Sasami fell back arching her back upon Lelouch's left arm, but upon rising back up Sasami took the rose from her beloved's mouth and breaking away from his embrace.

She was holding the rose in her right hand before twirling away from Lelouch a few feet before stopping and reserving her movements to return to him before taking held by the former prince with his right arm around her torso holding her close. Sasami began to slowly lower herself until she was upon her left knee, but as she slowly moved down the princess moved her right hand from Lelouch's ribs all the way down to the knee on his left side before coming back up again repeating the same motion, but only in reserve.

Back up at his level Lelouch took Sasami in a close and tight embrace as he held her as the two continued their dance, but from the side lines Suzaku was watching with a cup of punch in his hand enjoying the sight. However off to his right a good distance away he could spy Milly and Shirley who were watching the two inventively.

"This is not fair!" Shirley said with tears in her eyes while she almost on reflexive instinct crushed the paper cup she was holding in her hand while her friend Milly was outright jealous at the two.

"I agree!"

Milly downed another cup of punch before going to get another…t he poor girl has really been drinking cup after cup of punch from the bowl, though thankfully, somehow had made sure it wasn't one she tainted... they hoped at least.

Back on the dance floor the couple continued their tango which has drawn the attention of the other students, but Lelouch and Sasami didn't notice as the two were far too preoccupied with one another to care. Lelouch held Sasami in a reserve embrace as the two stepped forward in one direction before the former prince took the young maiden's hand and switched positions to a V-shaped close embrace.

Their embrace was so close than before now with their cheeks pressing against one another. As the song finally came to an end the two ended their tango by assuming an open legs ending pose with Sasami putting her right leg over Lelouch's upper left thigh for support while the young man kept one hand on her lower back to hold her while his left hand held her hand before Sasami slightly arched her back prompting Lelouch to lean in close keeping his face close to hers.

After the song ended there was a loud applause from all of the students who had been watching.

The two finally aware of the audience they had unexpected captured causing Sasami to lightly blush at the attention they were receiving.

"Alright that was some very good dancing," every boy and girl in the room suddenly felt the need to run for the hills, "but now that all of our couples have had some run together it's time for the main event!" Milly said from the stage with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Here it comes…" Lelouch said grimly and a dozen or so boys around him nodded in unison.

"Now Lelouch I wouldn't worry…" Sasami couldn't help, but want to suddenly drop the busty blond through an atmospheric re-entry naked, "Besides what could she be planning?"

"That is a very good question Sasami, but because it's Milly planning it…" he shivered and some people were trying to sneak out and found themselves locked in, "That is reason enough for me I should be concerned."

"Alright I want all of the boys to come up onto the stage…" several looked ready to try their luck at the windows, "COME ON! HURRY UP!" Milly shouted and it looked like a military surprise snap inspection as all the boys were suddenly trooping up the stage like soldiers.

"Do I dare go?" Lelouch asked himself wondering if he and Sasami should just flee for their lives.

"Now come on Lelouch it could be fun, so let's go!" Suzaku said surprising the two from behind as he proceeded to drag Lelouch to the stage.

"Sasami…" Lelouch turned to her, "HELP ME!"

"Oh go have some fun!" Sasami said before giggling at the sight of the young man being dragged off by his best friend.

'_Suzaku,'_ Lelouch thought, _'I'm gonna take a perverse pleasure in terrorizing your unit later,'_ then his eyes went back to Sasami, _'And I'll have a punishment planned for YOU Sasami.'_

Once on stage the bad feeling the young man had began to worsen by the minute especially as Milly shot a wink back him before making her announcement.

"Okay!" she shouted, "Now that we have all of the guys on stage I want to remind everyone that we are accepting donations to help the people who have suffered terribly at Anamizu Town, so our little fund raising activity tonight should raise more than enough to give those people a little pick me up," cheers went out throughout the crowd, "That is why tonight as our fund raising activity we shall have a…" she paused for the effect, "MALE AUCTION!"

'_WHAT?'_

Sasami, Lelouch and even Suzaku thought at the same time after hearing Milly's announcement, although for Lelouch it merely confirmed his fears as he spoke to Suzaku out of the side of his mouth.

"Pack your Arctic gear Suzaku," he mumbled.

"Why?" Suzaku mumbled back.

"I hear its real cold this time of year at Alaska Outpost Twenty-Four," Suzaku knew his friend to be vindictive and wondered if he could get that countermanded as AO-24 was located on the edge of the Arctic Sea and Alaska itself.

.

"All you have to do is wager on the man presented her and if you win the bidding you get him for the evening so how about it ladies?"

"YAY!" A sound deafening cheer echoed throughout the auditorium.

"So first up! Rivalz Cardemonde…" she paused again and suddenly Washu who had been observing felt sorry for Lelouch as she had a flashback she'd rather forget, "STEP ON UP!"

"Alright!" Rivalz shouted, looking like a proper gentlemen despite the eager grin on his face, "I'm all fired up for this Madam President!"

"I'm glad you are…" she smiled before turning and calling for a song, Twisted Sister's _'We're Not Going Take It!'_ "Alright let the biding..." she paused again for a full two minutes, "BEGIN!"

The room was tragically silent despite the blaring music for a few moments until a girl spoke.

"I bid Ten Pounds!"

'_Wasn't that Shirley's roommate?'_ Lelouch thought.

"I bet Fifteen Pounds!" another girl called and Lelouch was certain it was one he had chasing him regularly.

'_Crafty,' _he thought, _'Rivalz knock'em flat and up for my sake!'_

A slight stomp on his foot showed that for all his naivety, Suzaku knew what he was thinking even as the bidding between the two girls went on and on and several others joined in until...

"We bid One-Thousand Pounds on him!" both girls shouted, "Together!"

"Ok I have Ten-Hundred Pounds… do I hear Fifteen-Hundred Pounds… anyone for Fifteen-Thousand Pounds?" Milly said scanning the auditorium for someone to outbid the one girl, but no one else spoke.

"In that case, going once, going twice…" she was about to finish... "SOLD!" she called out, "For Ten-Hundred Pounds!"

'_Ouch… Sorry Rivalz…'_

Both Suzaku and Lelouch thought while they saw the sad and dejected face on the young man who was secretly hoping Milly would bid on him, though he seemed somewhat happy he went for more than a penitence of money and to two girls at once.

"Sorry Rivalz…"

Suzaku said trying to comfort the young, but despite this seemingly streak of bad luck the young man was pleased when he saw coming to the stage to claim him was a new student… Meeya I. Hillmick, one of the new students who had joined the swim team and was quite popular among the male students for obvious reasons besides her interesting light plum-pinkish hair and wine red eyes and fair skin complex and a friendly if not slightly airhead personality.

Though he was still surprised that long time Swim Team member and Shirley's roommate Sophie Wood, with dark blue, Prussian Blue eyes, and also fair skinned was there with Meeya and both took him arm in arm and he ideally wondered if he was about to be asked about Lelouch or did Milly spike the punch.

"I… guess I can just take it in stride… I suppose," Rivalz feeling a little better as a happy Meeya and Sophie promptly claimed him and dragged him off the stage.

"Two for one folks!" Milly suddenly called out and the female cheered, two less rivals, "and for the next song!"

The DJ began to play _'Kung Fu Fighting,'_ Cee Lo Green version as Milly turned and the crowd was eager...

"Up next is..." waiting for everyone to get into it, "SUZAKU KURURUGI!"

"Oro?" Suzaku said suddenly, causing girls to laugh.

"I bid Twenty Pounds!" was immediate to everyone's surprise.

"No I bid Thirty Pounds!" another girl shouted.

"NO!" another shouted, "FORTY!"

"FIFTY!"

"Seventy Pounds!"

"TWO THOUSAND!" was suddenly shouted.

"Alright I hear Two Triple Zero!" Milly reported to the crowd, "Do I hear Two Oh Ten…" silence, "ANYONE?" again... silence; "In that case going once going twice..." she dragged out...

"Three Thousand Pounds!" a girl called out at the last second and Milly repeated the process before shouting...

"SOLD for a nice Three Thousand Pounds!"

"Have fun Lelouch!" Suzaku said before leaving in the company of a beautiful female student which was unexpected, but nevertheless the two couldn't complain, yet there was something familiar about her, _'Nina?'_ Lelouch realized with a start even as the next dozen or so boys went on, but that was when Milly called out the next unlucky sap- LUCKY, yes very lucky young man for auction...

"And now…" the blond creator of mass chaos paused for effect as _'Eye of the Tiger,'_ by Survivor began, "For the best we have this evening..." everyone was waiting and suddenly a very alone male realized something... "LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE!"

All hell broke loose immediately loose and Lelouch suddenly felt like transforming and running to a hidden planet somewhere.

"I bid One Hundred Pounds!"

"I BID ONE HUNDRED FIFTY POUNDS!"

"I bid a good Two Hundred Fifty pounds!" Milly bid with a small smile on her face and a glare from a certain former prince.

"I SHALL BID TEN THOUSAND POUNDS!"

The girls gasped as all heads turned to the girl who screamed out the insane amount who turned out to be Kaguya who was dressed in her usual pink and red robes she wore while attending meetings with the heads of the Kyoto.

'_Oh merciful deities…' Lelouch groaned inwardly, 'Anyone but Kaguya!'_

But no one could outbid that except for…

"Well okay then…" Milly was slightly off, "uh… Do I hear Thirty Thousand Pounds to my Twenty Thousand?" Milly smirked, this was a battle she wasn't about to lose.

"TWENTY-FIVE THOUSAND-TWO HUNDRED POUNDS!" Milly shouted all of a sudden and Lelouch nearly fell over on his side.

"THIRTY THOUSAND!" Kaguya countered at once.

"THIRTY FIVE THOUSAND!" Milly answered, more than a little annoyed.

"FORTY THOUSAND!" Shirley shouted then was countered.

"FIFTY THOUSAND!"

"SIXTY-FIVE THOUSAND!"

"EIGHTY THOUSAND!" Shirley shouted.

"…One hundred-Ten Thousand Pounds…" a voice wafted through softly as the three girls were resting their lungs for the next round.

"HUH?" Kaguya, Milly, and Shirley said as all eyes went to the door where standing there was the Knight of Nine Nonette with a grin on her face lazily spinning a broken door handle in her hand as she leaned against the door frame.

She was dressed in a skirted version of her Imperial Order of the Knights of the Round uniform with a cuts on both sides of the legs that went to her mid thigh and a triangular cut in front and back that was still modest as it only reached just above her knees and had showed a respectable underskirt hid the inside of her legs. Her hair was still the same, though slightly longer and with a small bow in it at the back of her head. Though it was the front of her uniform that stood out... there was a conservative V-Cut in it that showed off her the sides and top of cleavage, though it wasn't scandalizing given her history.

"Whoa well this unexpected the Knight of Nine and she has bid One Hundred-Ten Thousand Pounds for Lelouch!" Milly cursed inwardly and sent a look at Shirley that said, _'Get your backside over here right NOW!' _the slightly airheaded orangnette seemed to teleport to the blonde's side.

"I BID ONE HUNDRED-TWLEVE THOUSAND POUNDS!" Kaguya roared shocking the entire room again as that wasn't actually so large a sum... she was going to push it and milk this for all its worth.

"Two Hundred Thousand pounds…" Nonette replied calmly as she strolled forward, a serene smile on her face.

'_Oh hell! I'm screwed either way!' _Lelouch thought as the situation wasn't getting better for him.

"FOUR HUNDRED THOUSAND POUNDS!" Milly and Shirley shouted together, really shocking the crowd.

"Four Hundred Fifty Thousand Pounds on Lelouch…" Kaguya responded with a triumphant smile as she shouted out, "BEAT THAT!"

"Alright…" the Knight of Nine responded, "I bid One Million-One Hundred Thousand Pounds!"

The entire gathering was even more surprised while Shirley at this point has fainted, only to be shaken by the Ashford Heiress with a smirk as she declared

"We bid One Million-One Hundred and Fifty Thousand pounds!" Shirley then remembered that Milly didn't know how to retreat... let alone how to perform a Tactical Withdraw.

* * *

><p>As the fiasco that was the Male Auction at Ashford Academy was going on, another event, one of Galactic Importance with far reaching effects was taking place at the Galaxy Police Headquarters which was still undergoing repairs, but thanks to the Galaxy Army and a few dissidents, the last remaining criminal hold outs in the massive construct were now back in jail, but that isn't the event of Galactic Importance unless you're a victim of the recaptured criminals.<p>

Jeremiah Gottwald preformed an express teleportation, bringing Sawasaki to Galaxy Police Headquarters to be interrogated for any information that could help them find Clay and/or combat and defeat Tarant Shank. The enhanced Britannian was standing behind a tinted window where on the other side Sawasaki saw a mirror, but he would have been aware of that, it wasn't exactly uncommon knowledge and the man had been in Japanese interrogation cells for corruption related crimes in the past. How ironic that it was now that a possible source of those charges had landed him inside a GPHQ interrogation room with Airi Masaki and Mikami Kuromitsu was standing over the captive former Japanese government official.

Some people never learn.

"So Sawasaki eh?" the aged blond woman spoke with a hard, neutral tone, "A key player during the Genbu Kururugi Regime and a notable member of his cabinet and one of Jurai's most trusted allies and agents," the headmistress of the GP Academy closed the file before her, "and so we find you having been involved in this mess," Mikami said calmly while glaring at the Japanese man who knew he was as good as dead at this point.

"Just tell us what you know and you might avoid the death penalty," Airi said with venom in her voice and then she smirked, "Or having her come by and pay a visit," the man's face bordered on the color of death, "Tick-Tock," the taunt went out.

Deciding to do a bad cop and good cop act Mikami assumed the role of good cop.

"Now Sawasaki," she began, but noted the time anyways just in case and a fair warning, "I don't think I need to tell you the crimes you face are very serious," she held a neutral expression, "So it might be better if you tell us all you know now."

"Hah! If you want to get something out of this scumbag we need to persuade him to do so or just let her handle it."

Airi remarked darkly while pulling out a razor sharp butcher knife before stabbing the sharp blade perfectly in-between the middle and index finger of the now terrified Japanese man's right hand. Yet, before they could go any further, someone else entered the room and to Sawasaki... it was now no longer good cop and bad cop, but this one that was likely what one could call… the Devil Cop.

(A/N: Scary as fuck cop is more like it!)

"Dears, please go out…" the tone was soft and gentle, almost playful, "Mister Sawasaki and myself are going to have a deep chat..." Seto replied while entering the room as the blood from Sawasaki's face drained from his face and his pallor was that of death itself.

The poor fool was now going straight to the meat grinder, he wasn't going to jail and he sure as hell wasn't going to pass Go and collect 200 bucks.

"...H-hai, Seto-sama…" Airi said quietly, slightly disobediently -for show-, as she and Mikami quietly left the room, but as the door closed Mikami said in a sweet voice.

"You should have told us everything before Lady Seto arrived."

The door was now closed and Sawasaki was now facing a fate worse than death… he was alone with Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai in an interrogation room.

"It's been awhile Sawasaki..." the lime green haired woman began, "Been doing well?" she inquired and wondered if the man hadn't already died, "I have heard you have a new hobby…" Seto said before within seconds her sweet smile and demeanor evaporated leaving only rage and anger.

Now she had one of Clay and Genbu's collaborators and she was intent on squeezing every bit of information out of him.

...May a very merciful god have mercy on his soul…

As it stands, there seems to be a sudden lack of merciful goddesses.

The mirror was now blocked by a curtain that had fallen over it while the sound in the room had been blocked out by the two men inside the room who was monitoring the interrogation.

"Why are you two shutting the sound and blocking the window?" Jeremiah asked the two men, one was vaguely human and the other looked like a Dark Elf.

"Trust us friend we're doing you a favor…" the Elven one said as he shook involuntarily at the mere thought of what was about to happen.

"Yeah that bastard is royally screwed," the other guy shook his head, "It might have been better for his sake to have executed him as that would be far more merciful than right now."

"I see," Jeremiah responded, these guys were the mark of be veteran, tough as nails cops, "So she is that frightening then."

"She can be a lot worse than what her reputation claims her to be," the non-elf responded with a slight quiver in his tone despite it not really being noticeable.

"So I bet one thousand credits that the guy ends nuts!" the elf-like alien suddenly said.

"I'll go with that," a new voice said, "I bet one thousand more that he starts bleating like an Earth sheep," the newly arrived third man said while two more men entered… they were members of the Galaxy Police's Crime Scene Clean-Up crew.

The two new arrivals also offered their bets as well.

"I drop two thousand that he starts acting like a Cosmarian Monkey!"

"I'll put five thousand on him jumping from the balcony into the ground below headfirst for that elusive perfect score he didn't get with his high school swim team," the other guy responded.

Jeremiah blinked and responded, "He was on the kendo team in high school."

"I know," the fifth roughly humanoid tiger, lion, or liger responded.

Jeremiah stood there wondering just how bad Sawasaki was going to suffer, but as far as he was concerned it was going to be worth it.

Back at the Ashford Academy the now legendary bid for Lelouch Lamperouge was finally entering its final stage as Kaguya was putting it all on the line now with the young girl now putting down the biggest bid yet for the young man.

"I shall bid Forty Million-Eight Hundred and Ten Thousand Pounds for Lelouch!" she could have gone further, but the old men would have had a heart attack, but she at least beat the Ashford girl and her friend cold with this bet a Thousand Pounds less than her.

"Now that is high…" Nonette whistled, her respect for Kaguya off the charts, "I might not have enough money," Nonette said jokingly, "Ha! Not!" Kaguya gave her a death glare, "I Fifty Million Pounds for Lelouch!"

The entire female populace gasped and the whole room was in complete shock as Kaguya was now behind by a single Million Pounds, her limit and unable to bid any higher.

"Well I guess there is no beating that so, going once, going twice…"

"Fifty-Five Million Pounds," Sasami suddenly said casually.

"Oh!" Nonette looked challenged, "Sixty-Five Million!"

"Eighty-Five Million," Sasami responded and Lelouch looked shocked... her dad was going to likely kill him later.

"Ninety Million," Nonette smirked, she actually had _VERY _deep pockets.

"One Hundred and Sixty-Five Million Pounds," Sasami challenged with a slight smirk.

"He's worthy every bit of it!" Nonette said with a smirk of her own and declared, "Two Hundred and Eighty-Five Million-Six Hundred and Fifty Pounds!"

Sasami actually blinked, before sighing, "In one piece if you don't mind," she said with another sigh, "I like my boyfriend in one actual piece."

"Two Hundred Ninety Million!" Shirley suddenly yelled, she and Milly having finished a little planning between them.

"Five Hundred Million Pounds and I have a lot more ladies," Nonette knew she had won, especially after the Ashford heiress deflated in defeat.

"Needless to say," Milly began, even as Eye of the Tiger continued in the background, "Going once!" she looked around, "Going Twice!" she looked around again, seeing several girls throw their arms up in defeat and others deflate, "SOLD!"

'_Maybe she won't be as bad as Kaguya would have been,' _Lelouch thought.

'_I am sure you'll be fine Lelouch...' _Sasami spoke to Lelouch telepathically.

'_Hopefully,' _he mentally muttered.

At the very least it allowed him to escape the rest of the following chaos as Milly's male auction continued with her plan ruined, but the blonde was determined to still have a little fun one way or the other.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Princess Cornelia was inside her office alone with a look of concern on her face. Her thoughts lingered on the Knight of Nine's well being since she knew she was taking Monica's death rather hard, although there was word from Zero that might have survived… even through it was highly unlikely anyone but Zero could have survived such a horrific explosion, the appearance of Monica's soldiers alive, if badly injured was a sure sign that she might be alive as well.<p>

She sighed; her earlier victory had lost all its warmth. It had been both shallow and petty, but it was a reminder. She would not tolerate such an act a second time and the Emperor knew it too.

She sighed again facing out the window, clad only in her under shirt and her long breeches. She stood up on her bare feet and quietly padded her way over to the window and looked out. She saw for once, the possible true face of her Empire, her home and she did not relish it. Her thoughts of course going back to that time seven years ago.

She recalled that time when she had informed Nonette of the time she told her that Marianne's children Nunnally and Lelouch had been killed during the 'war' between Japan and Britannia seven years ago. The poor woman had been surprisingly crushed by the news just as she was when she first heard it… it was depressing to see her so emotionally vulnerable, but having seen her in a similar state recently following Monica's death… Cornelia had her concerns as she wondered.

''_Should I go out and find her? She_ mused to herself, noticing in her reflection that the top buttons of her shirt were undone to the midway point and that the same applied to her breeches,_ 'And keep her from doing anything stupid?'_

Cornelia thought it over and wondered... and then decided.

"What the hell," she said softly, finishing undoing the buttons as she vanished behind a hidden door, "Tonight I'm going to go and find myself in a rubbish bin in the morning and my knight pulling me out as I vomit!"

That sounded quite entertaining for once in her life.

Though she wouldn't wake up like that... Darlton and his sons had tracked her down just before she could get that drunk and took her back to Viceroy Palace.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside Nonette was leading Lelouch away while the young man was mentally trying to figure out the likely possible situations he was going to end up in. If he was truthful, several weren't so bad and in fact the only thing keeping him from enjoying them was Sasami and the image of her father making him pay for it. He seemed to be a somewhat killjoy that way and he was actually rather happy with that.<p>

But, then again, so far the Knight of Nine hadn't tried anything indecent... so far at least.

However something did happen once they reached the roof of the student council clubhouse where Lelouch lived… apparently the Knight of Nine dropped her cheerful expression for one of sadness and hurt as if she had been stabbed in the heart.

"Lelouch as you know the Knight of Twelve..." she stopped and shook her head, "Monica was killed not too long ago."

"I know…"

Lelouch replied quietly although he was fully aware of the fact that Monica was in fact alive, but he couldn't tell her not without revealing himself as Zero.

"I'm not good at situations like these," Nonette nodded, neither was she, "but I can't do anything but offer my sincere condolences."

Lelouch said sadly while Nonette walked up to him looking down at him before gently pushing him against the door leading down from the roof and pressing herself against him as she lowered her lips to his left ear while tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I haven't been like this since I had been told you and Nunnally had died in Japan," she admitted and Lelouch wondered if Nonette had been the same as Monica at one point in his early life, "I don't mean to burden you like this, but I needed to be with you tonight," her voice was barely holding and Lelouch knew there was no longer any reason to hide his past from her, "It's hard to explain, but… I… need you."

"Why?" he asked softly, "Why me?" he spoke softly, "I am a banished prince and you are a Knight of the Round."

"You're the ONLY man I'll ever allow to have me," she leaned back to look into his eyes, "I made my choice Lelouch and I have deemed you as the only man who will ever have me…" her eyes were so bright, so full of life and honesty, that for a moment, Lelouch wondered about himself, "You need to only say it and I would give myself to you completely without hesitation, but I would prefer it if you took me instead of me offering myself to you," Nonette said with a tone of voice that didn't sound seductive, but rather it was caring voice of a lonely sad woman one needing a warm body next to her own for the night and a lot of others thereafter.

"I am not sure if I understand?" he wanted clarification; he wanted to know what it was that was setting off something with in his powers, something hidden within her.

"What is there to understand?" she saw he sensed something, but he knew it to be a separate matter, "The nobles and other princes are spoiled and power-hungry and many of them, especially it seems, the Emperor as well," she was honestly surprised how easy that was to say, "only see women like me and Monica as playthings, but you are very different compared to them, so you have a better sense of decency than they do by far and unlike many men I have tested you didn't fall prey to my charms."

"Tested?" he was mentally calling bull; she was trying to hide the real truth.

"I dislike the typical man who would sleep with a woman at the first chance he gets; because you see the man I want to share that moment with, and a lifetime thereafter, must be not only a strong man, but also a truly decent and good natured man who wouldn't jump a woman when they see one like Clovis did."

Lelouch couldn't stop his snorting before he realized he was doing so.

"I suppose if his taste in swimsuits…" he later learned that Cornelia had burned hers' and Euphemia's swim suits simply to have something to burn, "Not even mentioning the ones he designed wasn't any indication."

"Ha-ha-ha!" Lelouch had to admit, her laugh was truly true and nice tonight, "I guess you have a point there."

Lelouch was generally surprised for once he was seeing a completely different side to the Knight of Nine he didn't expect to see. Yet, the feel of her mature body against his was making him a little uneasy as he was struggling in vain to control his own body from reacting in kind to the situation he had now found himself in.

"Lelouch vi Britannia I…" she stalled, trying to actually say it and he knew it, he must be like his father a bit too much, "I love you."

"What?" he said, though he heard her, he just... he was wondering where he got it, his mother or his father or both.

"You heard me…" she said, he just wasn't sure, she knew about Monica's own confession as well, "Of all of the noblemen and princes I have met you are the only one I can say who has a better sense of honor as well as a good head on your shoulders than any of them," she knew he would piss off the whole world if only to get it to unite and have peace if could try, "If you were to ask of me I would gladly give myself to you completely."

"But I am only seventeen!" he protested, whether about her or the fact that he's been through so much was debatable.

"Your mother was the Knight of One by fifteen and only a year later, before she was sixteen even, she was married to your father who was MUCH older than me your highness, but that aside I would give you everything that I am including my skills and abilities as a knight for you to use how you see fit?" Nonette said pressing herself closer to Lelouch to drive her point home before capturing his lips with hers.

Lelouch's eyes went wide open as he could feel Nonette's lips as the woman stole a kiss from him, but he could hardly argue as he would really want that, but there was one thing missing... she was still deep in despair and there was only weak warmth and a drive of need.

Noticing his slight resistance and hesitation, though he was still giving a return, Nonette pulled back breaking the kiss.

"Something wrong…" she asked shyly, "You have an opportunity I have never given to a man before and I can even tell your body is going crazy," her right hand dropped down and Lelouch knew he was rather in need now, "but you are not…" she looked him in the eye, her hand coming back up, "taking the initiative."

"I'm sorry Nonette," he responded, he needed to end this now, "but I have already promised myself to another…"

"I see…" she said neutrally, but not in a bad way, "Even if I'm jealous of her... I can't but respect you even more…" Nonette said with respect and understanding in her eyes, but a mischievous grin appeared on her face, "but I of course will want my money's worth so I'll make a promise to you?"

"A promise?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes," she responded, "I will save myself only for you," he caught something off about her eyes and when he spoke...

"WHAT?"

"You heard me young man…" she misunderstood his confusion, "I cannot envision myself with any other man, but I'll respect your wishes your highness," she smirked and leaned in, "However I ask that in return that someday when your obligations are fulfilled and if the situation at the time allows it I am yours."

"You can't be serious?" he responded.

"Try me your highness… ha-ha-ha-ha…" Nonette said with a smile and a laugh.

'_Well at least I'll be surviving the night with my pants still on,' _Lelouch thought, but he was certain there was more here.

As Lelouch thought while things had worked out a little better than he had thought, but watching them from across the way Sasami was quietly laughing having watched the two and was pleased with Lelouch's devotion to her, but Nonette's devotion and love for the young was surprising to say the least.

'_I guess she is a tad bit better than Ryoko I suppose.'_

"Oh well Lelouch it's sad you missed out on scoring with a beautiful mature woman like me…" Nonette said while laughing, but her comment having a familiar tone with it.

Growling like a pissed off cat, "Exactly like Ryoko..." Sasami twitched slightly.

Meanwhile, down in her lab, clad only in a bra and shorts and winding down from the day and the fact she had managed to avoid the dance and auction, Washu raised an eyebrow at what she was looking at. The readings didn't lie about what she knew she saw as well. The question now was... was that Nonette or was that Tokimi and what was Nonette to Tokimi.

"I wonder what you are up to sister?" Washu was curious, as she would have in all likelihood Monica, Tokimi had Jeremiah, and possibly Nonette belonged to Tokimi as well... no something else was afoot and it would prove to be quite the game.

"Good thing I was checking in on them..." Washu muttered before stopping and a grin with a salute of her soda bottle, "And you likely knew that? Didn't you Tokimi-neechan."

Taking a last swig of Coca-Cola Lime, something she would never grow to hate, Washu began closing things down for the night and heading to bed.

"Tomorrow's another day," she muttered, "Better have Sayoko and Sasami check Lelouch's injuries, though he should be fine now," and with that said, she checked on her Knightmare and Monica and then yawned and went off to bed.

* * *

><p>Semi-half-baked humor off panel attempt...<p>

A/N: (Conversation between Washu and the Author)

"So why is Lelouch injured?" - A

"Well I want to have an excuse to do a check up on him?" - W

"So you basically want his shirt off." -A

"...I am not answering that, but you'll be quiet if you want your money." -W

"Okay... you win he's injured... slightly, but he healed pretty damn fast either way... happy?" -A

"Quite..." - W

Cue the Gundam SEED Preview Theme Music... and role them!

The dance has come to a close and the auction has revealed surprising traits. What will the next part be like? And what of Monica? Well she recover in time to join the battle once more and which side will she fight for?

And what will be Operation: DAY OF FURY?

How will Zero pull it off and how much is already in jeopardy by the Knight of Nine alone?

Also, who will appear and how will it go when the average life is intermingled with the background of revolution and galactic war...

And what is that bright light? And that sound of a rabbit?

"Tearing through all corruption and evil, the Black Knights shall emerge victorious!"

* * *

><p>AN: (back in serious mode after attempts with humor…hoped no one minded lol)...alright enough of that lol but yeah besides little things in the next chapter will be more fun as the Guren makes its combat debut, but Kallen will find a stowaway and Zero will gain a new ally among other interesting events.

Next chapter will be out as soon as possible and trust me it will be something to look forward to...thanks for reading and drop a review or two. Also I am laying in ground work for a second Muyo story (I plan to do it after this one) along with a possible new Harem pairing line up with a poll at the forum post I made that you can find by going to my profile and using the link.


	22. Chapter 22 Upgraded

A/N: Alright after a long wait period, again, here is the next chapter with a lot going on and some characters getting some as the title says, upgrades.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 22<strong>_

_**Upgraded**_

Two weeks later within the confines of Washu's lab… Monica Kruszewski, the former and believed to be dead Knight of Twelve of the Imperial Order of the Rounds Knighthood, was slowly regaining consciousness for the first time in near month since Lelouch had brought the critically wounded former Knight of Twelve to the redhead's lab for emergency treatment. With critical wounds that would be fatal on a number of highly advanced planets, the young woman should have easily passed away or crippled for life with no hope of a full recovery, but she had been left in the care of the super genius Hakubi Washu. Washu decided for the sake of the situation and the fact that the young woman was likely to be found at Lelouch's side both on and off the battlefield, that she would not only heal and rebuild Monica's critically wounded body, but she took the liberty of enhancing it well above what was normally found in the galaxy.

Now the blond haired Britannian was awaking from her relatively short comatose state, lying in a bed looking up at a mixed white and blue ceiling while feeling slightly drowsy, likely an after effect of her long rest and recovery.

It took a few minutes for her vision to clear up while her mind was beginning to function properly after a few moments of effectively starting back up. Rising up in bed, the young woman was soon sitting up, but it was then under the white covers Monica saw the single piece black bodysuit she was wearing with the sleeves cut off near the elbows and knees. She also noted some sort of electrical runners running down to her hands and feet. She had no idea of their purpose, but they looked something like medical bands she had seen in testing for those who were crippled in battle or accident and could potentially help them use the cripple portions of their bodies... still... this did not look like a Britannian Medical Facility.

"Where am I?" She voiced, concerned as she made to stand, but her body revolted with some pain and disorientation.

"Good to see you are awake…" a bottle of water and a couple of pills appeared in her line of sight as a voice, soft and comforting spoke, "Welcome both to my lab Monica and back to the living."

"Your lab…" she muttered out after taking the pills and water, "but…" seeing the redhead honestly mean well she took the pills and swallowed with the water and instantly felt better, "Who are you?" Monica inquired while slightly nervously looking around the room trying to look for any familiar signs of where she was at.

"I am Washu Hakubi," she saw the blond woman snapped her head back at her, "Relax, I'm technically not Japanese, I know my name alone does sound it," she nodded and Washu continued, "I'm also the universe's greatest scientific genius," Washu spoke softly, being a bit modest and continued, "You should be thanking Lelouch through…" she shook his head, "His quick reaction saved you and your troopers," seeing the former Rounds look up, "They're fine," Washu assured the blond, "They had less injuries than you did," Washu didn't let it be known she was surprised by that, "It's a miracle he managed to grab you with only a second to shield you from that explosion," she shook her head before pointing out, "Although I can't say that you escaped completely unharmed, but it was nevertheless a miracle that he managed to save you and your men."

"But Lelouch…" something was immediately wrong, "He couldn't have been there to save me…" realization was beginning to dawn, "Only Zero was…" Monica said before something in mind went click and she made a shocking realization as the dots became connected and now she wasn't sure what to think.

_*BEEP!*_

"Oh a new news report related to Zero," that pulled Monica back to reality, "Let's take a look shall we?" Washu said bringing up her transparent command console to activate a transparent screen for Monica to see the most recent news on the masked man.

_"How __does __it __look __at __the __scene __Martha?"_ A male news anchor asked while the screen showed a female news reporter inside a helicopter flying over a very large crater.

_"We are flying over what was once the chateau that had belonged to the Knight of Ten Luciano Bradley, which eye witnesses are saying that Zero was seen in the sky above the chateau before razing the entire chateau clear to the bedrock leaving a crater that seems to be one kilometer deep and several kilometers all around."_

"Wow Lelouch is really on the warpath now!" even Washu was surprised by that, "He kills Muller and he has been making Luciano's life a living hell ever since," Washu said with a big smile on her face since the incident reminded her of Kagato a little too much for her liking.

"Ever since..." Monica turned to Washu, "Wait! How long have I been...?"

"You have been unconscious for nearly two weeks," Washu immediately answered, "Nearly a half-month in fact."

"N-nearly t-two _WEEKS_?" a stunned Monica stuttered out, having a difficult time believing she had been unconscious for that long.

"Well I had to keep you under," bringing up a holographic representation of Monica's body from when she arrived, "Your body suffered extremely extensive damage…" Monica felt her breath catch at the damage areas and the colors representing the damage, "I had to replace over half of your internal organs with new ones I grew for you and replace your lost limbs with cloned ones," Washu shuddered a bit, "That's not even considering the deep cuts and third-degree burns you had over eighty percent of your entire body," Washu replied while showing Monica a photo of her when Lelouch had brought her to the lab.

Monica's expression was shocked and horrified at having suffered such… damage while her face held tints of feeling green and uneasy at the sight of the horrific damage she had endured.

"How can that be possible?" she finally got her voice back, "How could you have healed the damage like that?"

"I am the universe's greatest genius," Washu stated simply, "I have technology that is eons ahead of what Britannia has," then shook her head, "but I wasn't kidding when I said it took a lot of time, but overall you are pretty damn lucky to have lived through that to begin with."

"But if Lelouch saved me..." she bit her lower lip nervously as the memory of Zero's mannerisms came back from just before the explosion, "Then that means…"

"Lelouch is Zero…" her head jerked up to the new voice, "Monica," seeing the owner of the new voice is Sasami as she entered the room in her royal robes.

"Sasami?" Monica asked while the teal-haired girl smiled warmly at the recovering blond.

"It's good to see you awake Monica," Sasami nodded, "Lelouch has been concerned for your well being."

"Then you have known he is Zero too?" she asked, wondering who else knew.

"Well," Sasami did the math in her head, "Up until a few weeks ago I found out," she then looked at Monica, "but I wasn't surprised I guess. I think you can guess why Lelouch became Zero?"

"It's because of his sister and what happened between him and his father wasn't it?" Monica said after a few moments of careful consideration.

"That's right…" Sasami said softly, "Even though they faked their deaths when Japan was conquered by Britannia their refuge with the Ashford family wasn't entirely genuine," Monica already had an idea about that, "In fact they were being kept as liability insurance to protect them should the politics of Area 11 prove too much for them to deal with," Monica nodded to Sasami's words, "As you can likely imagine Lelouch didn't approve of this arrangement, but he went with it in order for his sister and he to survive."

"I see," Monica sighed, "but even so that doesn't leave the two with a lot of opinions for the future doesn't it?"

"You have a good point," Sasami sighed herself, "So after a set of unexpected events Lelouch came into possession of the power he believed he could wield against Britannia in order to destroy it," Monica's head snapped up and turned to the Juraian, "His first power was Geass…" Sasami looked to Washu who shrugged, "While Geass is different for each, he had the ability to command anyone to follow his orders without question," Monica looked horrified at that news, "He obtained it during the Shinjuku Ghetto Incident where a few unexpected and rather unlucky chain of events caused Lelouch to get mixed up in that mess," Sasami had finally gotten him to open up about some of what happened, "but using his new power he managed to rally the local resistance forces there into fighting back and that eventually led up to Clovis being shot by Lelouch himself to signify the beginning of his war against Britannia after he questioned him about Fifth Empress Marianne's death," Sasami saw Monica and even Washu go ramrod straight at that news, "but when Princess Cornelia began a mirrored operation in the Saitama Ghetto…" how would she explain it, "...something unexpected happened when Lelouch was apparently killed or fatally wounded," even Lelouch wasn't too sure what had happened, "The power of the Shadow Hawk Wings awoke and during the awaking of his new power he lost his ability to use Geass."

"Which led him to attain the power he has now then?" Monica realized, but the mere thought of close Second Princess Cornelia came to killing the one sibling, aside from Euphemia and Nunnally, that she cared the most for... she knew the Second Princess may _not_have taken it well.

"That is correct…" Sasami replied, "but now whatever chance Britannia had of stopping Zero has gone out the window since his powers could border on him eventually reaching a state that is best left until another time to discuss as you have much more to think about now and to come to terms with," Sasami explained calmly to the surprised Knight of the Rounds.

"To put it simply Lelouch," Sasami took a deep breath and Monica braced herself, "Has attained powers, which as they develop," she took another breath here, not sure how to continue...

"He'll eventually surpass the makers of this universe in power," Washu took over, "He will obtain a power that would, if not already, allow him to be an avatar for a godly being from so high up the chain it can't even be fathomed this low down the totem pole," Washu shrugged, "But I suppose," catching herself in time, "that the three Goddesses are responsible for that…" Sasami sent a telepathic message to watch her words in the future, "From what I've figured out, they had been tampering with the Space-Time Continuum, but were supposed to invoke the one who was above them to manifest somehow," here Washu shrugged, "We thought they had succeeded with Tenchi, but Lelouch has raised more questions now especially when he possesses powers capable of countering the Light Hawk Wings which are the cornerstone of power in such schemes of power," Washu explained, thankful she didn't have another slip throughout at.

Monica slowly took all that in, wondering about it all and knew she should have waited. There was already enough landing in her lap and more she figured had yet to land. She was also surprised that Washu, who she pegged as a scientist through and through, though something had been off, was a devout believer in higher power. It was amusing since only those known to make truly destructive technology were known to turn readily and wholly to religion.

'_Makes __me __wonder __what__'__s __she __has __seen __then,__' _thought the blond woman.

"Given what you say," Monica admitted, "Where do you come from..." she looked at them both, "exactly come from and why here?"

"You see Monica..." Sasami nodded as she began, "Washu and I came to the Ashford Academy, or rather Earth, specifically to find out Zero's identity because of his manifested powers," she would continue to hold off the part of them being two of the three goddesses, "However for me it meant I had an excuse to return to Earth and see Lelouch again," Monica blinked at that, surprised.

"Return to Earth?" she questioned.

"This might take awhile." Sasami mused with a smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile across from the school at the university where the Lancelot was being kept and also being used as a temporary living place and research and development center where the Advance Engineering Special Envoy were taking up residence. Suzaku was inside a simulator fighting a simulated battle against Zero.<p>

Of all of the simulations the Honorary Britannian had to perform this once became seemingly infamous for ending very quickly as well as having absolutely no chance of victory…no matter what attempts or different tactics the young man attempted it.

Suzaku exited the cockpit again to see Earl Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy on a raised workstation platform looking over the results of the recent simulation.

"Uh..." Cecile looked torn between what to say, "Congratulations Suzaku you lasted a half a second longer compared to the other simulations we have run today."

"Thanks I guess…" the Japanese teen replied uncertain since he wasn't sure if that's the right thing to say.

"Well," Lloyd cut in, slightly feeling better himself, "Suzaku the good news is we at least know that my Lancelot shall last two point six seconds longer than other Knightmare Frames against Zero for a total of a rather impressive fourteen point nine seconds all things considered."

"But aren't we supposed to be finding ways to defeat Zero?" a bewildered Suzaku inquired.

"Oh please!" the Earl of Pudding was proving he was more sound than he acted, "There is no way in hell we can defeat someone like Zero…" he sighed at Suzaku's look, _'__The __boy __needs __an __eye __opener,__'_ the Earl thought, "Especially if blowing up an entire base loaded with literal metric tons of liquid sakuradite didn't even scratch him. I seriously doubt anything else would work," needing to put a reminder in the boy's head, "In fact, it seems that it only managed to actually piss off him if the Bradley Crater is anything to go by, it's a signal of his irritation with the Knight of Ten's acts… but who cares about a dead man walking anyway…"

"Well..." Suzaku chose a new approach, "What about negotiations with Zero then," several people actually stopped working, "If we can't beat him then should we be negotiating with him?"

Suzaku asked trying to steer the conversation in a different direction when the young man noticed the expression on Cecile's face show signs of deep rooted frustration and dislike for the Vampire of Britannia likely hoping to see the man get what's coming to him, but in response to his question the scientist laughed before he replied.

"Negotiations?" Lloyd looked surprised, but then again, the boy needed some major grounding after all, "My boy… Zero already has stated what he wants and what will happen if Britannia refuses the path of change," truthfully he didn't mind change, it brought advances as well, "There is no middle ground here…" and after what happened Lloyd didn't blame Zero either, "and he has made it clear."

Adopting a more solemn expression Lloyd continued.

"If Britannia doesn't like his words or wants to change, it's irrelevant with the sight of the facts," the Earl was really not what most have come to know, "However it seems that the emperor and most of the nobility still are infected with such a degree of arrogance and disbelief that someone can hold a greater power than the 'greatest' nation of Earth. The Emperor and most of the nobility will not even contemplate negotiating with Zero, out of pride and a degree of, well, disbelief…" he shrugged, much of that part was wholly true, "and for it…" he sighed here, "Britannia's path will soon come to a crash, as it meets an irresistible force for once."

"Then what should Suzaku do if he ever had to face Zero?" Cecile asked knowing the answer was obvious.

"Run for the hills if he has a modicum of common sense for once? But of course if Zero has it out for you then you are screwed," then he stopped and shrugged, "However there is one thing you could try?"

"Really?" Suzaku inquired raising an eyebrow wondering what technology or technique or some secret that Lloyd might have worked out on his own.

"Pray..." Suzaku found himself face palming immediately, "Pray really hard," Lloyd didn't look up from some notes he was checking, "Either that or," Suzaku was wiping himself off after picking himself up, "Weep like a little girl and kiss your ass goodbye."

Cecile smacked her face as she and Suzaku were silent since they had no idea how to respond to that, but if anything it was clear that the new _Death __Sentence_ simulation made it clear surviving a direct fight against Zero was as every bit as the name of the simulation meant.

* * *

><p>Back at the Ashford Academy Lelouch was spending some time with his little sister Nunnally while Sayoko was in the kitchen cleaning dishes as the two siblings were making working on a puzzle together. However a knock at the door interrupted them as the little ash blond haired girl began wondering who was at the door.<p>

"I think we have a visitor?" Nunnally said, but there was something she couldn't place about the person though... or rather persons.

"I don't think its Suzaku…" Lelouch said, as he gently fingered his hidden light sword as to not alert Nunnally, "It's kinda early for him to be stopping by."

"I'll get it in a moment Lelouch-sama," Sayoko said hastily turning off the water while trying to find something to dry her hands off with.

"It's alright Sayoko I got it," Lelouch could swear the hairs on the back of his neck were starting to stand and that he should instead be bolting for his life.

The former prince made his way to the door to open it. Yet each step felt like he was stepping to his doom and he should be packing Sayoko and Nunnally up and running for the hills. He shrugged it off, as he was more than capable of dealing with anything as he reached the door, but upon opening the door he was suddenly embraced in a very loving, but tight hug that could and likely would put Nonette to same.

"OH! IT'S HIM!" Misaki cried out as she proceeded to hug the young man to the point of broken bones and pulped organs, "IT'S SASAMI'S BOYFRIEND!"

"URK!" Lelouch couldn't speak, but he was struggling slightly trying to free himself, but Misaki's hug was too strong for him to break free from without using his powers and when he applied just a little, he found he was still in for a fight he couldn't make heads or tails of!

"Good afternoon young man I am Lady Funaho and this is Misaki..." Funaho introduced herself and Lelouch managed a weak hello as he struggled, "Sasami's mother..." The former prince attempts to respond, but he is unable to do, so he nods his head confirming he is Lelouch. The young man tried to struggle, but it was no use as he could barely move his arms. "And you are Lelouch right?" Funaho said while greeting the young man kindly from behind Misaki.

The former prince attempted to respond, but he was unable to do so, so he used a couple of hand gestures, confirming he was indeed Lelouch.

"Misaki you should probably let him go…" Funaho giggled lightly and politely, "his face is turning blue after all," the First Empress of Jurai advised her sister while taking note of the former Britannian prince's face was indeed turning blue, though there was also a mixture of purple and likely red as well, given just how short he was compared to Misaki or given how he was slightly hunched over, he might have been taller to her.

"…But he's so cute!" the Second Empress squealed as Lelouch found himself being held closer and felt the pressure of Misaki's hug increasing threatening to crush his entire body, "Can you imagine the grandchildren?"

"ERK!"

All heads turned to the hall as Misaki finally released the young man from her bone crushing hug as the sound they heard came from Sasami, who was on the verge of atomic rouge and mortified by the condition her boyfriend was in as well as the placement. Thankfully his release from Misaki's crushing hug saved the young man as he wobbled back on weak legs and gasping for air after the Second Empress dropped like a bag of potatoes.

"Mommy…" Sasami looked mortified, "Auntie Funaho?" she tried to maintain her composure and was glad no one else was around, "Are you two are visiting?" The Juraian Princess asked while obviously surprised to see her mother and Funaho visiting.

"Hello Sasami," her stepmother greeted politely, "I see you have been doing well…" Funaho said kindly.

"Oh, darling!" Misaki on the other hand moving across the room in a flash towards Sasami, "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she was almost carrying, "OH HOW I MISSED YOU!" Misaki exclaimed happily as she was hugging her daughter in less than a second while Lelouch was gasping for air as he was recovering from the second empress's hug.

"Who is at the door brother?" Nunnally asked as she wheeled towards the door curious to see who Lelouch was speaking with and what all of the commotion was about.

Taking another deep breath to get some more air in his lungs Lelouch rose back up to his feet as he steadied himself before answering, though he had to cough a few times.

"This is Sasami's mother," he slightly backed up, hoping it appeared as though he was giving room for Nunnally rather than a tactually repositioning, "And with her is Sasami's aunt," the woman giggled in such a refined way that Lelouch wondered something about who was Sasami's real mother, "Misaki and Funaho respectively."

"Wow Sasami's mother!" Nunnally responded surprised and happy to finally meet her, "First her father and now her mother and aunt visits you?"

"Huh? So he did visit you three…" Funaho said while Nunnally had just confirmed their suspicions that their husband Azusa had visited the trio despite some of his claims.

"Then its true Lelouch-san is Sasami's fiancé and future husband then?" Misaki proclaimed happily as Sasami and Lelouch panicked since Nunnally was with them.

Nunnally was the only one under the Lamperouge's roof unaware of Lelouch and Sasami being set to marry one another now. Lelouch hadn't wanted to tell her right away, given the off chance that Nunnally might slip and tell Milly or one of the other girls, Nunnally had a somewhat possessive streak in her at times. That was the last thing he needed, after all, it was bad enough that Milly and Shirley might find out, but if Euphemia found out, Cornelia would find out and then domino effect takes place... something he could live without!

"WHAT?" Nunnally shouted in surprise and shock, "Big brother and Sasami are going to marry?"

Sasami shot her mother an annoyed look and the woman had the decency to look flush and embarrassed at her slip up.

"Yes," Lelouch confirmed, "Sasami and I are engaged, but please don't tell anyone, NOT even and especially Kaguya and Euphy or I won't live to hear the end of it and..." he trailed off as Nunnally figured out the rest, but that didn't stop her from looking too cute for Lelouch's sake...

"BUT YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Nunnally proclaimed and looked so adorable, that Misaki was next to her in a moment and, thankfully she was being gentle, giving Nunnally hug that just made one want to take a picture... then the excitement set in...

A few moments later after her initial shock and pleasant moment of being surprised over came she adopted a more serious look as she turned her chair to face her brother Lelouch who carried an expression belonging to man on a death row about to be put in the electric chair.

"Wh-why didn't you tell _ME _brother?" Lelouch cringed and Misaki and Funaho couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Well Nunnally..." he started off, "I wasn't… sure… how to tell you?" Lelouch said while Sasami whispered to Misaki and Funaho, "Also there was a problem that if something came up and certain parties learned," didn't he already go over this, "well..." he didn't know how to put it, "Let's just say it would be troubling for all of us, especially when it comes to jealous girls," he muttered the last part darkly, knowing his fan club.

"Um... mommy Lelouch didn't tell Nunnally about that…" then she looked to make sure, "Let alone everything else," she whispered as quietly as she could.

"Oh! I see… sorry," Misaki said feeling somewhat apologetic while Funaho nodded in understanding.

"Big brother you hurt my feelings!" Nunnally looked ready to cry, "Why couldn't you trust me?"

Nunnally said as she began giving the poor young man the wounded puppy dog expression, which would have outright killed the former prince had the ash blond haired girl was able to open her eyes, but even so the fourteen year old girl's expression was simply heartbreaking as well as undeniably cute at the same time.

"I am really sorry Nunnally," Lelouch hadn't wanted to keep it a secret, but had felt he must have, "but it is still a long time before we actually get married… besides it was just barely so… well…"

"Lelouch just wasn't sure how to tell you he was just worried about how you would react?" Sasami said coming to the young man's rescue.

"I know," Nunnally admitted, looking guilty, "but brother it still wasn't nice to keep that secret from me…" her expression changed, "but I am very happy I'll have Sasami as a sister now hee-hee!"

Both Lelouch and Sasami sighed at the same time while the Juraian princess knew this would be the first of many sighs during this visit. She knew her mother too well and while as a child it had been funny, now that she was older, it wasn't so. This was going to be trouble, thankfully Suzaku and the others would be busy and Washu knew how to lay low, plus she had to teach Monica had to move without leaping up to the stratosphere by mistake.

* * *

><p>As Lelouch became more acquainted with Funaho and Misaki, across Japan… in a woodland area out in the wilderness near Mount Tate located in what was formerly the Chubu-Sangaku National Park of Japan, but after being closed down four years ago it was abandoned since no one has purchased the land yet. However it was one of the locations where a secret caravan of troops and Knightmare Frames were escorting three transport trucks with the first two carrying Britannian foot soldiers and some supplies and weapons while the last one carrying an item the caravan was ordered to protect and safely escort by order of the Knight of Ten Luciano Bradley.<p>

None of them knew what they were protecting, but it didn't matter to the group of Black Knight operatives stalking the caravan. Among them were two Burai Knightmare Frames, two modified Knightpolice units with shoulder mounted anti-tank cannons to serve as long range assault units for the Black Knights, and the Guren Mk. II with Kallen leading this particular group which consisted of a few veterans of the organization and some new comers in need of combat experience... this was to be another of Zero's hit and run maneuvers that doubled as a live training exercise for the new members.

However this mission had a dual purpose of capturing whatever the Britannian caravan was protecting and transporting it using the old dirt roads that had been at one time utilized by the former park rangers and park emergency vehicles in an attempt to try avoid drawing attention and thankfully, they had a former park firefighter to help them find their way around better than the Britannians.

"Alright Intelligence says that the middle truck should be holding what we're looking for."

Kallen said addressing the assembled group, which besides the pilots of the Burai units and a pair of anti-tank cannon equipped modified Knightpolice units, had twenty other members armed with only three of the foot soldiers having seen real combat. The three in question were armed with rocket launchers while the others were armed with assault rifles. Everyone was pretty much set and ready and the new launchers that Tamaki had gotten were a step up in the world, thanks to being a twin tube launcher with packaged rounds that could be swapped out and were powered by a small battery with enough juice, depending on usage for 15 shots or launching 30 rockets before replacement. Another good thing is that both rockets could be rippled fired or launched at the same time; they were indeed an excellent find that more or less saw Tamaki now heading up their fledgling Logistics and Supply Division.

The weapons had an official name, but given their written requirements and designs plus an interesting bit of history, the rocket and missiles were respectfully known as the Spankers and Spank'ems. The actual name being AM-07R/M Man-Portable Anti-Material Recoilless Rocket/Missile Launcher System codenamed Coventry. The Coventry got its nicknames, based on type of weapon system, from the first demonstration of the weapon, where Fifth Princess Carine le Britannia personally in an early Sutherland Knightmare outfitted for anti-personnel combat hurled an insult at the late Fifth Empress Consort and on foot, Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, personally introduced the weapon system to the backside of the Fifth Princess' Knightmare, knocking her over face first into some mud.

Later, it was rumored, that Second Princess Cornelia la Britannia got hold of her younger sister and even First Prince Odysseus eu Britannia was not above making her the 'butt' end of jokes afterwards.

As such, that is the legend behind the nicknames of the Coventry, or so rumor goes.

"So we basically take out the Britannians and leave the middle truck untouched?" one man asked, he was older than some of the rest, but as green as the majority in this group and looked it.

"More or less…" Kallen replied shooting a glance at the young man, it was hard to be a new member of the organization, but better than she had it when she first joined, "The trucks carrying the troops need to be taken out fast, faster than they can react or this mission is over even faster…" Kallen looked at the enemy convoy for a moment before turning back, "I'll take on the Knightmares while you two provide support and you cover."

"Yes ma'am!" The two Burai pilots and one Knightpolice pilot replied with a salute.

"Alright people..." she took a calming breath, "Let's move out," Kallen ordered with a hand gesture pointing out the enemy convoy, then she closed the hatch of the Guren, unaware of the fact that she had a little stowaway onboard the machine sleeping in the cockpit.

As the caravan moved further up the road, the Black Knights got into position ahead of them ready to ambush the unwary convoy. Minutes ticked by as the convoy carefully moved down the road, keeping a look out for trouble, but otherwise completely unaware and surprisingly lax. This would quickly haunt them for the short time they had later after they moved into the line of fire of the veteran members who waited for the whole group to be in the kill zone and then began the attack. They quickly fired their rocket launchers and quickly destroy the trucks carrying the soldiers leaving the Knightmare Frames as the drivers of the middle truck were quickly snipped by the battle rifle armed rookies.

Their Knightmare Frame force consisted of ten Sutherlands, but quickly came under fire from the two Burai Knightmare Frames hiding on the opposite side of the road from the troops who had fired their rocket launchers. This allowed the heavily Japanese modified version of the Glasgow to get the jump on the surprised machines as they were trying to turn to meet the threat of the sudden rocket attack. With their backs exposed, three were quickly destroyed and a fourth badly damaged.

The modified Knightpolice with the shoulder rocket launchers destroyed two more with its anti-tank cannons and then finished off the damaged Sutherland quickly with its rifle. The Knightpolice unit couldn't do anymore than that, as the recoil from the cannons on its shoulders still proved too much for the Knightpolice unit on the loose ground and it fell on its back, shorting out some of its targeting systems. The pilot was forced to withdraw or risk being killed or losing the cannon armed unit, though that had actually proved beneficial as the Sutherlands turned towards it in the confusion and thus shorting their lives to mere moments.

The Guren Mk. II came blazing out of the woods, emerging from the trees behind the besieged caravan, attacking the first Sutherland in its path as it snatched its head before sending both the machine and its pilot to meet their maker as it collided it with another unit with such power that both exploded. Then, the Guren grabbed another and activated its Radiant Wave Surger, the unit's most deadly weapon, and superheated the Knightmare Frame until it exploded.

Moving onto its next target the Guren utilized its fork knife to cut into the chest of the Sutherland before beheading it, but then the suspected support unit that Minaho hadn't been able to confirm appeared charging into the fight with another ten Sutherlands and three IFVs and three trucks of infantry, but rockets quickly dispatched one IFV and the three trucks plus a Knightmare was taken it out. The battle was further joined when the modified Knightpolice, as the pilot identified himself and his modified machine, opened up and managed to destroy three Sutherlands and another pair damaged when the last two vehicles were ambushed by the Burais.

The remaining machines began to fire their rifles at Kallen, not realizing their comrades were already dead, but the red machine used the disabled Britannian machine as a shield to protect itself as the disabled Sutherland was eventually destroyed by friendly fire. Kallen had broken away from the machine in time before it exploded before speeding to take out another enemy machine.

Ramming into her fifth Sutherland, the Guren seized the machine by the head as it kept going until the Sutherland slammed into another pair of Sutherland units before activating its radiant wave surger to finish it and use the resulting explosion to deal damage to the other two enemy units. The two units had suffered moderate damage, but they were barely still functional due to damage to important drive systems…Kallen didn't give them a chance to recover as she proceeded to use them as shields too.

Only two Sutherland units remained not counting the three that were damaged as two of them were successfully destroyed by the Burai units. The ones Kallen had damaged were unable to do much due to the extent of the damage their machines had suffered forcing them to eject from their damaged Knightmare Frames, but suddenly the Knightmare Cockpits explodes, showing they had been rigged to explode, should the pilot try to eject. The remaining Sutherland pilots began to fight like they were possessed by demons in order to survive, but it was pointless, they were overmatched to start with.

With Kallen leading the attack and the two Burais and lone modified Knightpolice providing support the four Black Knight units aided with support fire from their ground troops made short work of the remaining enemy Sutherland units, quickly ending the fight before it could go on longer.

"We've secured the last truck!" The leading member of the Black Knight's ground troops declared as they dealt with the guards who were still alive, securing the vehicle.

"Alright…" Kallen let out a breath, she didn't like the way the Knight of Ten did his work, "Check what they were carrying and then we'll move out and escape before Britannia can dispatch more troops to our location," Kallen ordered while she and her Burai and modified Knightpolice companions remained on guard for any potential remaining enemies they could have missed.

Yet unknown to them... something else in the trees beyond was closing in on them also seeking the contents of the truck they had now captured. Its contents were a shocking realization to the Black Knights where upon investigating it made a disturbing discovery.

"Ma'am you need to see this!" a Black Knight recruit reported of the radio he had while he was standing next to the item in question that the Britannian soldiers were transporting.

The red Knightmare Frame approached kneeling down to look inside the truck and its revealed contents. The sight of the items as well as noticing the clear biohazard symbol upon the large tank like bomb represented a very disturbing realization. One she could live without, as she didn't think they had proofed their Knightmares fully against such a threat, especially considering the literally unprotected infantry they had with them... though she realized that none of the Britannians were properly outfitted... she didn't like it, something was totally wrong here.

"A poison gas bomb… those… DAMN BRITANNIANS!" one rookie shouted.

"What should we do with it?" a veteran asked, having also spotted the fact the Britannians were poorly outfitted for the escort.

"We'll take it with us and show it to Zero," Kallen decided, "Then we'll decide what to…" Kallen was interrupted when suddenly when one of the Burais ahead of the truck was suddenly destroyed by another unexpected enemy they didn't see coming, though the cockpit survived and the pilot was able to escape with only moderate injuries.

Never the less, Kallen, the remaining Burai and the still struggling modified Knightpolice turned their attention to the new threat while members of the ground unit was able to grab their comrade and drag her to safety.

The threat moved about, keeping to the woods for a few minutes, before suddenly appearing and it was another threat of Clay's and particularly ugly looking one too as several Black Knights recoiled at the mere sight of it as it roared in challenge.

It was truly a repugnant sight to behold; it could only be described as a giant human being standing slightly taller than the average Knightmare Frame with thick scales on its body acting as a kind of armor while possessing long razor sharp claw-like fingers and fangs. It was mostly human with a pale skin tone, but its body was covered in stitches and parts of its body seemed to have been literally put together from other beings to assemble this one monster.

"What the hell is that?"

A Black Knight soldier shouted as the other Burai and recruits with them began shooting at the creature in desperation, but their weapons weren't affecting it, just like before.

"Everyone get away from it!" Kallen ordered as she flexed the Guren's right claw hand in a sign of challenge, "I'll take it on! All of you get the truck and retreat!"

"But what about you?" the custom Knightpolice pilot spoke quickly, firing a shoulder blast that again knocked it over, but also created a momentary smoke screen.

"Don't worry about me!" Kallen shouted to the pilot's face before turning to the threat, "I can handle this thing!" her smirk was only skin deep, but she needed to cover the others long enough and they would stay if they thought she was worried.

The Black Knights wasted no time retreating as one of them, a black skinned Britannian from the 'bad side' of the Settlement, took the wheel of the truck they had captured before fleeing leaving the Guren Mk. II to contend with the monster standing before it. Charging forward the red Knightmare Frame sped towards its target to engage it head on since she had recalled the monsters Zero had faced, Kallen couldn't afford to give this one a moment to consider its first move against her… she had to strike hard and fast if she had any chance of surviving.

With a fierce battle cry the red machine rapidly approached its target intent on killing it before it could attack, but the horrible humanoid monster raised an energy barrier around itself repelling the Guren's attack, forcing the red machine back. Kallen quickly realized that she couldn't just smash her way through with brute force, so she attempted to the use the Radiant Wave Surger to break through it, but the superheated microwave weapon was having no effect.

"Damn it I can't get close to this thing!" she shouted, not really all that surprised, their technology was simply too far behind to be considered remotely capable, but even then she still had to try.

A sudden repelling force was released from the energy barrier as it came down; knocking the red Guren Mk. II several meters back. With the Guren temporarily off balance and with a small opening, the monster then shot a beam of lime-colored energy from its mouth aimed at the Guren, but Kallen's skills allowed her to skillfully dodge the attack. Unfortunately, this merely pushed the monster go on the offensive, knowing it had the Guren on the defensive now.

Moving faster than the Z-01 Lancelot, the monster began advancing upon the Guren shooting more energy blasts from its mouth. Despite fighting a faster and clearly stronger foe the red Knightmare Frame was able to hold its own thanks to its design and pilot, but it was forced onto the defensive completely. This was not good as Kallen had a sinking feeling she had a lesser operating time then her foe, the only good thing was the charge needed to blast at her meant that her opponent had to take a few moments to charge its energy and slow down some to actually fire accurately at her while on the move.

Dodging a close blast, Kallen sighed and prepared herself for the long haul by deactivating a number of systems to help conserve power for long out fight until she could spot an opening, her only hope of actually winning the fight.

As the battle dragged on with the Guren dodging the monster's attack while trying to find an opening to exploit so it can kill the monster and win the battle, Kallen found herself finding a moment of clarity...

Up until now, she had been questing her worth in the Black Knights and she had initially started out determined to win this fight between the monster and herself because with Zero… or rather Lelouch possessing his god-like abilities, she had grown to wonder about her place in the organization, wondering if she could be more capable in helping the Black Knights in liberating Japan and not being depended on Zero for that strength. For the redhead half-blood Britannian-Japanese teen this was her chance to prove she could be capable of handling the most difficult of fights without Lelouch's help. This was her chance to stand out and show she belonged in the Black Knights, she was not about to lose here and most certainly not to something that the deranged Doctor Clay had cooked up in some backwoods hidden laboratory!

"I'll defeat you!" Kallen yelled with conviction and declared, "And I'll do without any backup from Zero!"

She attempted to create her own opening and fired the Guren's single Slash Harken out from its hidden place inside its chest. However, this unfortunately backfired when the monster grabbed the projectile and then yanked the red Knightmare Frame closer before punching it hard enough to send it flying back, only to be yanked back by its own weapon. Kallen though thought quickly, using its left hand, the Guren lashed out with its forked knife while attempting to use this opportunity to grab a hold of the monster with its Radiant Wave Surger.

Unfortunately, the monster was smarter than the others and realized the danger before hand in time to fire an energy blast from its mouth destroying the right arm although the fork knife made contact, digging deep and wounding the beast to draw first blood. The beast hollered in pain and writhed somewhat in surprise, but the action had merely enraged the monster which responded by kicking the Guren hard in the torso, knocking it back a dozen meters and caving in the impact point. Then before the genetic monstrosity could finish the Guren, Kallen quickly recovered and commanded her machine to roll to the side before quickly using a second shot of its Slash Harken on a large tree behind the creature to hastily pull itself back up to its feet.

Now with only its slash harken left for a weapon the situation was looking very grim for the Black Knight ace. Kallen knew they could fight on equal terms with skill and tactics, but now she was seeing why Zero made it look easy... he simply had the power to do so and the brains to know where to strike and how to. That was why it appeared easy for him, he knew when to strike and how to, commanding his power well. It was a realization that made Kallen realized how she ironically did have a place...

With that much power, Zero knew he was a possible danger to Earth, now that she recalled that tidbit about wrecking a planet now that she thought about it. He couldn't wield his full strength without destroying the Earth. That made him depended on the Black Knights, depended on her to fight his battles.

Kallen chuckled mirthlessly, waiting for the end, but a meow drew Kallen's attention realizing she had a stowaway!

"Meow!" the little cabbit jumped up and onto Kallen's back, nuzzling her cute face against the side of Kallen's head.

"Reika?" Kallen almost shouted in surprise, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kallen didn't have any time to address the issue, so she remained focus on dealing with the monster as it continued its advance upon her. Forced to dodge and evade once more for a few minutes, but the genetic killing machine finally managed to get a lucky shot in and destroy the Guren's left leg immobilizing it and now leaving it at the monster's mercy. Though somehow through all that, the little cabbit held onto its place on Kallen's back.

"We have to get out of here…" Kallen stated, but found she couldn't escape and if the thing could keep up with the Guren, then on foot, she and Reika wouldn't make it.

The monster approached, savoring its kill of such a difficult opponent. The creature, if it could even be called that, wanted to make it slow and painful, for that one deep strike the Guren had gotten in. It would terrify its opponent before killing it in a terrifying manner that would be making it beg for death long before it actually died.

"WHERE ARE YOU ZERO?" Kallen shouted suddenly, she knew what would happen and then with a startling realization, she began to worry about her comrades, she didn't think they had made it very far!

"Meow… MREOW… MEOW!" The little cabbit cried out, realizing the danger, before leaping onto the main computer console of the Knightmare Frame.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kallen shouted in surprise and panic, but suddenly the little cabbit began glowing white.

"M~REOW~!"

The entire Knightmare Frame in response began glowing white which caused the monster to step back uncertain if the machine was self-destructing or if something else was happening. It then saw what was happening and actually went slack jawed at the sight as few moments later the lost limbs of the Knightmare Frame were regenerated, but the rest of the machine underwent a shocking transformation!

It saw the head morph as something grew out the back of it in a fork shape and it saw its left arm transform even as the knife suddenly flew through the air, back to the transforming machine. Its height changed, as did its appearance through the light, becoming slimmer, less bulky. Both its arms and legs changing as a loud animal cry continued to echo from the machine.

Then... the light died down revealing the transformed Guren… both of its arms were redesigned not only possessing a new and greatly improved Radiant Wave Surger in the right, but also now in the left arm of the red machine as well, giving it two Radiant Wave Surgers! Both were more compact and streamlined for smoother movements and excellent hand-to-hand combat capabilities and improved hands that clenched and unclenched like real hands as joints shifted and moved as though the machine had just woken up. As for the two Radiant Wave Surgers, they were now far more advance than what the original weapon design and function had been previously capable of.

The hands as well, were themselves tipped with gold razor sharp claws that held a nature flow from them as they hid and revealed the RWS emitters in both palms. The claws glowed when the sunlight played upon them in the woods and the red metal shined brightly as well. The red armor of the hands going up to the elbows where they jutted back in a sleek form, giving improved protection for the joint as the upper arms and shoulders were clad in the same sleek and shining metal a considerable improvement over its old form.

Its entire body had undergone radical changes both externally as well as internally giving it more organic-like internal workings and a streamlined crystalline, feminine body. Its chest was refined with the orange section extended further out, but possessing a large red gem in the center of the extended forward battle plate acting as some kind of third eye, if one would, for the machine while its head now had a pair of large antennae jutting out back on both sides of its head appearing to be streamlined giant ears almost. The face looked closer to a person's face and with a soft like appearance that belied its terrifying power and a pair of blue eyes glowed behind a rouge tinted visor that appeared able to slide away, giving the appearance of a head encased in an armored helmet.

It had reinforced armor on its knees and ankles and instead of a single slash harken in its chest it was replaced completely with two shoulder mounted slash harkens with boosters attached to them. One of the most obvious changes was the lack of landspinners having been completely replaced by small crystals giving the machine the ability to not only speed faster across the ground than when it had still possessed its landspinners, but provided a limited form of hovering that it was currently using.

"What the hell just happened?"

Kallen asked wishing for an answer as she looked around the cockpit of the newly transformed and heavily enhanced Guren. She couldn't help, but marvel at the entire interior as it had a highly sophisticated HUD display system providing the pilot a full three-hundred and sixty degree cockpit allowing the pilot to see all around herself with two blue crystals floating above her head had vanished and her hands rested on glowing round crystals. The cockpit seat had also changed, becoming some sort of conforming crystal gel that gently held her in place.

"Huh?"

"Meow!" The Guren itself said sounding similar to her cabbit.

"Wait!" Kallen responded, "You fused with my machine, but how…" something then clicked in her mind, "WAIT? HOW AM I SPEAKING TO YOU NOW?" Kallen said as clearly everything that was happening was taking place so quickly it was simply becoming a little much for the pilot to handle at one time especially since it seemed that through a link she had with the machine she could understand what Reika was saying.

But the redhead and her cabbit were interrupted when the monster resumed its attack, but this time its energy blasts were being reflected right back at it by means of the new crimson energy shield that suddenly enveloped the Guren when the genetic monster began attacking.

"Huh?" Kallen looked dumbfounded for a moment, before Reika began calling out to her, "Oh! Right..." Kallen glared at her enemy rather viciously now with a predatory smirk on her face, "Alright we'll kill that thing first and then I want some answers."

"Meow! Meow!"

"Right I agree…" Kallen nodded as she braced herself, still smirking predatorily, "Let's do this!"

The Guren surged forward to attack the stunned monster after being hit by its own reflected attacks. Moving three times faster than it could before it was upon the monster punching it in the face as the creature tried to fight back, but using its free arm it generated a Radiant Wave Shield to protect itself from the energy blast it fired from its mouth… before using the wave emitter in its other hand to counterattack sending a surge of microwave energy through the monster's body.

In its last moments the beast tried to fight back, but the Guren had clearly overpowered the failed genetically created monster as seconds later it violently exploded spattering superheated blood as well as scattering overly cooked internal organs all over the place.

"Whoa..." Kallen said momentarily stunned by the new Guren's power, "We did it… its dead."

"MEOW!" The cabbit replied happily.

"Yeah…" Kallen looked about the new Guren, "Thanks for whatever you did, but I still want to know what…" she didn't know how to put, plus she was being overwhelmed and settled for a simple, "What the heck you know?"

"Meow… meow… meow."

"Well alright… we should go… by now the military has likely sent troops to investigate what happened to their convoy," she shook her head and began to lead the Guren away, raising the others and learning they saw the gore and blood flying high into the air as well as the light they saw.

"Today's been a surprising exhausting day," Kallen said to herself tiredly and looked it, "Let's get back to base now," and with those words the Guren made a hastily retreat from the scene.

* * *

><p>Back at the Ashford Academy Lelouch was still meeting with Misaki while Funaho excused herself from the gathering for a few moments. This had the effect of leaving Lelouch, Sasami, and Nunnally alone with the Second Empress of Jurai. Which right now, Sasami was cursing -language cursing- her stepmother with every fiber of her being as her mother could be quite the handful... much to Nunnally delight at such sweet revenge.<p>

"Why didn't you invite me?" A tearful, sobbing Misaki asked as she showed the two pictures of the not so long ago welcome party they had for Arthur where everyone in the student council wore a cat costume and Lelouch and Sasami suddenly wanted to find out how long Milly could hold her breath underwater.

As much as they would love and did crave the revenge, with a twin sigh, Lelouch and Sasami instead sweat dropped at the comment while Nunnally was giggling, enjoying herself since she was a little upset herself since no one had invited her to the welcome party, though Lelouch would rather go back and be a 'proper' prince of Pendragon before he would allow Nunnally involved in such things. Though he was making plans for Milly to have to endure a Nunnally who had been left out -even if she had done it for her own survival-, after all, it was she who invited everyone, _not_him!

Meanwhile in another corner of the house Sayoko had finished putting away dishes. Things had become rather hectic since the two Empresses of Jurai showed up. As she was putting away the last dish, she suddenly sensed someone attempting to attack her from behind!

Sayoko used her hands to deflect all of the strikes aimed at her, but Funaho kept coming increasing the speed of her strikes. Yet the maid found no killing intent in her attacks, but rather she easily recognized it as Shinozaki-Kenpo belonging to the Shinozaki Family from which their mothers had originated from respectfully.

A few moments after she started, Funaho ceased her attacks while Sayoko went to work straightening herself out. She had to appear very proper as not to tip off others, especially Nunnally who could be rather perceptive.

"Your skills are still as sharp as ever when you were training to join the ranks of the Royal Guard," Funaho spoke as Sayoko finished fixing her outfit and noticed with hidden humor how the younger woman clearly hated the outfit.

"Indeed…" she had had some practice, mostly a noble who thought too much of himself, "but that was before I was chosen instead to become a member of Jurai Intelligence."

"But you realize that will once again change as well?" Funaho smiled softly with a knowing look.

"Huh?" Sayoko blinked and suddenly began to realize...

"We know…" Funaho spoke softly, "We are fully aware of it."

"I see…" Sayoko replied quietly looking down at the ground feeling slightly ashamed, but Funaho placed one hand on her shoulder to assure her.

"Perhaps it is better," Funaho kept her soft tone, "Maybe it is something meant to be," seeing Sayoko blinked, "Don't you think?"

"I don't understand Lady Funaho," Sayoko was still greatly confused.

"Sayoko Shinozaki or rather I should say..." Funaho paused and Sayoko felt her breath catch, "Sayoko Shinozaki Amaki, the daughter of Shuzan Amaki."

"Lady Funaho with all due respect!" Sayoko's eyes widened before turning away, "Please do not associate my father's clan name with my own," the young woman looked down at the floors, "I have severed my ties with the Amaki Clan of Jurai."

"Forgive me then," she had been expecting such a recoil, "No offense was intended," that was true, "I am not aware of the details, but I do know you and your father did not get along well."

"That is lightly putting it your majesty," Sayoko admitted, "but my choice was to follow on the path and beliefs of my mother," Sayoko stared out the window, "She, like me, was utterly loyal to our respective masters… even though my… rather Lord Shuzan treated my mother indifferently like another of his mistresses," she shook her head, "Besides I felt out of place in Clan Amaki."

"I see..." Funaho now had a feel and while there would be some waves... "but with things as they are now you will become Azusa's third wife and thereby the Third Empress of Jurai and commander of its military if I'm not mistaken."

"I understand and I have regrets," the clandestine meetings and more, "but I do however deeply regret how the arrangement came about," she had wanted to be up front, both had been, but the politics was a crux of the matter, one solved by Tenchi and Seina of all people.

"It is in the past and it's something we can't simply undo now," Funaho said, knowing what Sayoko was thinking, "but as I was going to say your marriage to my husband could perhaps work in pacifying the Amaki Clan and helping stabilize relations with them."

"So that is the political excuse Lady Seto has devised then?" Sayoko had a much fouled look about her face, as though she had eaten something particularly bad.

"More or less…" Funaho replied with her soft smile again and a slight giggle, "But it's more of a case of her trying to have a hand in it, since Azusa had apparently beaten her to the punch," the First Empress could not stop herself at poking fun at her stepmother-in-law.

"Oro?" Sayoko blinked before it sank in... And she broke out in giggles as well and the two were left as a couple of school girls for a few moments.

As Funaho and Sayoko continued their private discussion Sasami, Nunnally and Lelouch were left to endure Misaki who was finally getting over having been not invited due to some technicalities. This was a tall order to try and explain away as the two older teens tried to explain without revealing any sensitive information to Lelouch's little sister. After all Lelouch and Sasami had no desire to be put into the sudden position of explaining her older brother's role of Zero and his activities, especially given what happened between him and Clovis.

They both knew they would likely have to tell Nunnally eventually -Lelouch was dreading that day the same way he dreaded looking himself in the mirror afterward Shinjuku-, but they agreed that today wouldn't be the day. It would make things, already hectic enough, even more chaotic, something they would love to avoid with every fiber of their being. Yet sadly fate had a way of complicating things and two more complications were about to be added to the equation.

"Hey Lelouch!" a new voice called from the front, "Are you and Nunnally here!"

At that very moment Sasami and Lelouch's hearts skipped a beat as the blood drained from their faces as they recognized the voice, but as well as instantly recognizing the dangerous implications of Kururugi Suzaku coming to the house once again unannounced...

But that wasn't even the worse of it.

"Hello brother! Sister!"

Euphemia la Britannia also called out as she followed Suzaku inside wearing civilian clothes to hide her identity so as to avoid being recognized by anyone for her trip to see her siblings. Both Lelouch and Sasami swallowed hard knowing this was a dangerous situation and now the whole thing was likely to explode. They could only hope to contain the damage and both were seriously considering eloping, but then a glance at Nunnally and Misaki and that idea sounded worse than anything else they could think of.

"Hey Lelouch!" Suzaku greeted, before blinking at Misaki, noting how she was wearing a rather very formal kimono of all things, "Who is she?"

Suzaku inquired noticing Misaki looking right at them while Euphy's expression suggested she was curious too. Although her robes made her stand out, Suzaku would later admit they were a type of formal kimono, but having seen various nobles and ladies wear usually their own styled robes and dresses especially among the royal family Euphy assumed the guest Lelouch had was a member of the nobility. She wouldn't, for some time realize how off the mark she actually was.

For now, Euphy couldn't recall seeing anyone of her description before, so the princess decided to inquire about her identity.

"I have met a number of the noble family members in Area 11," she admitted outright, "but I don't think we've been introduced in any setting," she curtsied formally and politely, "I am Third Princess Euphemia la Britannia."

"Oh Suzaku! Euphy!" Nunnally seemed happy to have them over, "This is Misaki Kamiki Masaki!"

'_Masaki!__' _the two new arrivals thought.

"She's Sasami's mommy!" Nunnally said taking care of introductions and unknowingly, though that's open to debate, embarrassing her brother and Sasami further.

"Oh!" Euphemia looked really pleased, "You're Sasami's mother! It's such a pleasure finally to meet you!" Euphy said politely and excitedly, while Suzaku also greeted the Second Empress of Jurai while neither one of them seemed to question the robes she was wearing providing some relief to the two stressed out lovers.

"It's nice to meet all of you!" Misaki declared happily as she literally moved from one part of the room to another in an instant already holding both Suzaku and Euphy in a very affection, but tight hug.

"Hey Suzaku!" if Nunnally had not been blind, Lelouch would have seen the glint in her eye and already would have been somewhere else by now, "Guess what Sasami's mom just told me!" Suzaku remained quiet at the duo glare, but Nunnally wasn't even waiting for a reply, "Sasami and Lelouch are engaged to be married!"

"WHAT?" Euphy and Suzaku shouted together ("So much energy," Funaho said when she heard the twin shout. "That and strong lungs," Sayoko poured another cup of tea.), shocked to the point where they forgot the discomfort Misaki's hug was to them.

"Yeah!" Nunnally seemed overjoyed, "They're engaged to be married," then trying to look innocent and cute, "Although Lelouch was not being very nice for not telling _me_!" Nunnally said while pouting that she had not obvious completely forgiven her brother for keeping such a secret from her.

'_I __just __want __this __day __to __end __already!' _Lelouch thought while he wondered if he would likely begin to have gray hairs by the time he was twenty at the rate he was going.

"But! How! When?" Suzaku asked completely flabbergasted as Misaki released the two from the hug while the Honorary Britannian was trying to piece together in his mind how could he and Sasami be engaged out of the blue.

"I guess it must have happened when Sasami's father visited a few weeks ago," Nunnally explained, and this time innocently, "I guess he wanted to see what kind of man my brother was, so I guess he must have liked Lelouch."

Euphy was silent since she wasn't sure what to say since the revelation of her older brother getting engaged to be married was sudden, though she was used to it, this wasn't what fell under the normal standards.

"Uh? Congratulations…" Euphy said uncertain of what else to really say, still a little shocked.

"I see so Suzaku and one of Lelouch's other friends have come by," Funaho said reentering the room with Sayoko right behind her.

"Oh!" seeing how well Lady Funaho was dressed, "And who are you miss?" Euphy inquired, ready to present herself again.

"I am Funaho Masaki…" Funaho began glancing at the two stressed out teens at the sight of the two arrivals, "I am Sasami's aunt."

"Oh!" Euphemia curtsied, "It's a pleasure to meet you madam."

"Likewise…"

Funaho said as she bowed, perfectly aware of Euphy's true identity as Princess Euphemia, but she made no mention of it since she knew Lelouch and Sasami were suffering enough. She didn't want to raise their blood pressure any higher, but she also knew hers' and Misaki's kimonos would be a giveaway about something more, once Suzaku stopped and thought about them. However judging from expressions it seemed their attire wasn't raising any suspicions much to the Empress' relief, if she had known this would have happened; she would have adopted the proper local wear.

"As much as I hate to say it," Funaho said suddenly, but Misaki and I should be departing now to return home."

"It was a pleasure having you over Lady Funaho and Future-Mommy in law," Lelouch said while swallowing hard on the last part of his sentence merely saying it knowing it's what Misaki would have liked to hear, though he did managed a glance that told his sibling and friend to remain quiet.

"OOOH!" Misaki gushed, "You are so sweet… I look forward to having you as a son-in-law!" Misaki said sweetly hugging Lelouch, much gently compared to her other hugs so far this afternoon and with his face not caught against her torso.

"Take care Sasami and you too Nunnally," Funaho said waving farewell to the gathering as Misaki hugged her daughter before leaving.

"Take care my little Sasami…" Misaki was emotional, "Mommy loves you."

"Yes mommy I love you too take care!" now Sasami knew how Ayeka felt and she wasn't enjoying it.

Once the two Empresses were gone Sasami and Lelouch collapsed into a heap onto the couch clearly worn out as well as slightly stressed out from the visited especially now that Euphy, Suzaku and Nunnally had discovered Sasami and Lelouch were engaged to be married which further raised a rather larger number of concerns it and of itself.

"Are you two alright?" Suzaku asked concerned for his friends.

"We're fine Suzaku we have just had a rough day today that's all," Sasami replied releasing her last sigh from her lips and failing to note one of Lelouch's hands laying against her chest.

"However before we start answering questions an oath must be taken here," a recovering Lelouch said adopting a serious expression, despite the fact that Suzaku and Euphemia had gone red at the placement of his hand.

"What kind of oath?" Nunnally inquired.

"It's easy…" he cleared his throat, "Not a _WORD _of this leaves this room!"

"You mean your engagement to Sasami…why?" Euphy asked innocently.

"Suzaku," Lelouch looked his friend straight in the eye, "I think you can guess what could happen if the student council," Suzaku knew what Lelouch really meant there, "and by extension if the school were to learn about my engagement," Suzaku knew that Rivalz wasn't down from his high yet and the Lancelot would be a bit much and nodded.

Lelouch satisfied with Suzaku nodding, turned to his sister and noted how she was dressed in a short skirt that showed off her legs, though they were in long socks up to her knees and a button up blouse and vest, though the top couple were undone showing that it was a size too small, with a simple beret a size too large and a pair of sunglasses dangling from a chest pocket, he mentally growled, but spoke, "And Euphy I think you can guess what could happen if word of this got to your sister," the rosette girl winced, "I wanted to keep you both out for now, until I was sure it wouldn't have been a problem or worse for all involved or to know," it was a semi-truth, he honestly hadn't known where to broach the subject, "So please," he looked pleadingly at both his friend and sister, "Don't tell anyone."

It didn't take the Lancelot pilot long to figure out what Lelouch meant as he already began envisioning some frightening if not extremely exaggerated mental images of what would happen if the student council had learned about this. Shirley would likely be outraged while Milly would be… well… the idea of what Milly could do and how she would react scared the Knightmare Frame pilot too much to even dare consider the possibilities of her finding out. Yet on the other hand, Nina and Rivalz would let it slide, Rivalz would be excited and hoping to likely be a best man or something, which truthfully would be better for Suzaku as he didn't know Lelouch that well anymore, though they had been making up for their separation when they could... Nina on the other hand... what _would _Nina do?

"I understand Lelouch…" Lelouch heard the distraction in his friend's tone, _'__Likely __Nina,__' _"For the sake of peace within the school I'll keep my lips sealed on the matter."

"Good…" Lelouch turned to his sister waiting for her response.

"I…" this was hard on Euphemia, because she knew Cornelia was still beating herself up for what happened 10 years ago, "won't tell anyone either, I swear, but I can come to your wedding right?"

"We'll figure out something," Lelouch sighed and finally noticed his hand when he clenched it only for Sasami to make a sound of surprise and he quickly saw what had happened and brought his hand back fast, face red enough to make a new color, "but it hasn't been planned yet so it's a long way away so we'll see Euphy," he sighed again, though he know how an idea to how truly fit Sasami was, "Besides I think having at least one additional member of our family besides Nunnally would probably be good for the wedding," Lelouch said while being thoughtful, "I almost wouldn't mind Odysseus as well, always liked him a little, but he's pretty much not able to keep such things a secret, at least to my knowledge."

Euphemia only nodded, she knew Odysseus could and would, but he liked to talk about how the Imperial Family members were and how they were doing, so it was not for the best, at least not yet. Not to mention Odysseus was among the more harmless of the royal family members.

"Lelouch," Nunnally finally saw another chance and the four sighed, the girl had clearly been around Milly too much, "You kept this engagement from me so I want you to spend some time with me if you want me to keep quiet otherwise I'll tell Milly and Shirley," Nunnally said with a stern expression while Lelouch's blood went cold at the ultimatum, but then he calmed down.

Lelouch knew she actually wouldn't do that. Yet, he had been neglecting her a bit too much lately. So he might as well spend some time with her and if he knew her, she would demand Sasami to spend time as well, he had no doubt she was getting lonely now and days with him so busy.

"You have my word Nunnally tomorrow I'll spend some time with you." Lelouch said as some sweat dripped down the sides of his forehead.

"Okay! Yay!" she said happily, "And tomorrow Sasami can hang out with us too!"

"Sure," Sasami giggled, even this far from the capital and their old life and Nunnally was still a princess, "I would be delighted to do so."

Euphemia giggled at the scene as Nunnally used the situation to secure some free time with her brother while Suzaku smiled at the scene.

* * *

><p>Around the same time, back at the Black Knight's base the Guren had returned with Kallen disembarking the transformed machine as its new appearance along with her new dress easily drew the attention of everyone inside the structure. She could see the stares of disbelief and some seemed to be doing a double take on her as much as the Guren. Then she saw Kaname Ohgi approaching, looking like a fish out of water.<p>

"Kallen? Wh-what happened?" Ohgi inquired as he was clearly at a loss for words.

"It's really hard to explain," Kallen's tired tone drew his attention as Ohgi watched Kallen walk pass him, the second in command of the black knights had a feeling she was burnt out as physically as she sounded mentally.

"I need to find Minaho and ask her to contact Zero for me."

Suddenly behind Kallen, the Guren suddenly glowed briefly and then erupted into a cloud of white smoke as the machine suddenly shrank and transformed into its small cabbit form revealing Reika where the Guren was standing mere seconds ago.

"Meow!" the cabbit jumped into the rest of Kallen's offered meal and quickly ate the rest of it surprising everyone, but the clearly tired Kallen.

Though the sight of the Knightmare Frame transforming into a small half-cat and half-rabbit animal had left any members of the Black Knights watching completely slack jawed and speechless, some were able to realize things were heading in a direction that seemed far different then what they had thought possible. Among these, Ohgi included, they began to suspect the oddities that had been happening lately with Kallen, clearly surprised, but taking it in stride with a sigh.

"Uh…uh…" Ohgi said unable to find the words.

"I know…" Kallen sighed and she hated it as it made her sound like her sickly school girl persona or worse, a love struck airhead, "This whole day has just been crazy."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tamaki exclaimed, not so much about what was happening with Kallen and the Guren, but the fact that Reika had just eaten a month's worth of carrots in less than ten minutes after quickly finding a crate full of carrots.

Making her way to Minaho's office Kallen, ignored Tamaki, though Reika quickly hopped over and fell into step with Kallen. Walking past the other Knights who only got out of her way to allow her to simply reach her destination faster, Kallen felt better as they trusted her still. A couple even asked how she was doing, which did wonders for her mentally burned out brain. She was in a slightly good mood, better at least than when she had arrived, when she raised her hand to gently knock on the door to Minaho's office, but instead of a light knock she unintentionally punched a hole through the metal door causing herself and several Knights to jump and Reika to scramble behind cover at the sound!

"Kallen?" Minaho shouted, seeing the red head through the new hole in her door and quickly fixing her uniform as it had gotten a little warm in her room, "What is the meaning of this?" Minaho snapped loud enough to send the other Black Knights running for cover.

"MINAHO I SWEAR!" Kallen panicked at the damage she did, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Kallen shouted quickly pulling her hand out before trying to open the door, but she ended up accidentally crushing the doorknob and pulling the door nearly off its hinges before she let go with a frighten yelp.

"Kallen what is going on?" the intelligence agent demanded noticing the damage the redhead was clearly unintentionally inflicting upon the door as she finished arranging her uniform to be presentable.

"Meow…" Reika called out from her hiding place as the dark haired Juraian step out of her office.

"Is that a cabbit?" Minaho spotting Reika, the small creature only seemed overjoyed at someone knowing what she was and promptly hopped up and into Minaho's arms.

"You know what she is?" Kallen blinked, not believing she might have had an animal from space living with her for some time now.

"Yes," Minaho absentmindedly began petting the young cabbit, "She is similar to Ryo-Ohki, a bit smaller though, so I don't think she's very old, in fact, I think she's only a few months or so old."

"Huh!" Kallen replied, surprised that Minaho had guessed that, but then shook it off, "Okay Minaho I want answers then."

"What do you mean?" Minaho looked surprised and the red head accidentally shot off an energy beam that caused Tamaki to yelp with a cry of...

"KALLEN THAT WAS MY ASS!" the red haired male, then he started yelling, "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" was then seen running around with the seat of his pants on fire before a couple of new members got a fire bucket full of water and Tamaki promptly sat on it with a sigh of relief.

"Back to topic now," Minaho did not know where to begin.

"R-right," Kallen stuttered briefly, "For one thing I want to know where Washu is," Minaho lifted a dark eyebrow in surprise, "Reika mentioned her being her mother so I need to talk to her or Zero… whoever you can get me first."

'_...Huh...__Reika...__You're __telling __me __that __she's __your __mom __and __she's named Washu__?'_

Kallen said after remembering the comment her little pet made on the way back on who they should seek out in regards to her and the changes her machine had underwent as a result of her fusing with the Guren, but now it was obviously clear that Kallen herself had underwent some changes as well.

"Alright I'll contact Washu and let her know…" Minaho shook her head, things were always exciting when Earth got involved she knew from personal experience, "but I guess her missing cabbit she was making a fuss about has been found then," Minaho said realizing the little cabbit with the redhead was likely the same one that had been taken out of Washu's lab weeks ago by Mitoto.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright thank you all for reading and being very patient with waiting for it and your reviews, but in chapter 24 we'll have some fun and then in the upcoming chapters we'll have the Battle of Narita. Thanks again to F-14 Tomcat Lover for enhancing and improving the chapter. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible.


	23. Chapter 23 No Rest for the Wicked

A/N: Well finally here is chapter and thanks to F-14 Tomcat Lover for modification and improvements expanding this chapter to quite a very large size and enhancing some scenes. Anyway on with the chapter and I hope all of you will enjoy it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 23<strong>_

_**No Rest for the Wicked**_

The sun had set below the horizon as nightfall came to the former land of Japan. In a hidden pocket of sub-space, a small onsen created by Hakubi Washu was currently by Lelouch Lamperouge, though he had been born Lelouch vi Britannia. He was now the leader of anti-government organization with plans to launch a rebellion against the Holy Empire of Britannia. His group was called the Independent Order of the Black Knights or just the Black Knights for short. As leader of the Black Knights, he operated under the name of Zero and was a man reaching upwards to be gifted with the power of the gods... and he was born to do so.

Currently though, he was resting inside Washu's personal onsen with the permission of the redheaded scientist that was interested in him and sympathetic about the situations that had been cropping up lately. Wearing only a tower the former prince was sitting in water that was up to mid-torso while leaning against the soft edge -something he would have to inquire how Washu made it so nice- of the hot spring pool he was in. He was unwinding from his little surprise when Minaho had contacted him about Kallen and Reika and quite frankly, he could have lived without the added headache.

He knew sooner or later he would have to level with his Knights about the galaxy at large. He couldn't continue to keep it secret, even though he knew he had to. He felt it wrong to hobble his forces this way, plus he would have to revise Operation DAY OF FURY or cancel it because of these events. The only good thing he could think of at the moment as he groaned internally was the funny report about what had happened to Tamaki, that man had the worst luck he'd ever heard of. The thought must have shown on his face as he drew a remark about it.

"I wonder if Tamaki will be able to sit later?" he heard his bathing companion speak as she gave a quiet purr to how his hand was moving against her side in gentle strokes.

Masaki Sasami, herself clad in a towel that covered her from her thighs to just above her bust, was currently leaning sideways against Lelouch herself with her head resting against his shoulder and her own shoulder finding a good place against his chest as she sat across his lap. She felt the hand giving gentle strokes to her opposite side; the young man's arms were wrapped around her waist to keep her from sinking into the water, and the two were simply enjoying the peace between them. Things had been hectic enough for Washu to offer them both access and letting Lelouch know he could come and go as he pleased, she had even set up a changing room for him, and now he was taking advantage of it.

Showers always felt good, but anyone would admit to easily enough, even chronic liars, was that baths beat showers hands down every day of the week and twice on Sunday.

Lelouch was more at ease now; especially now that the danger of his identity as well as Sasami's secret being a Jurai princess having nearly been revealed had come and past without any discovery. The two of them were lucky that neither Suzaku Kururugi nor Euphemia la Britannia didn't inquire about the two Jurai Empress' origins, both assuming they were just members of nobility who had unique fashion tastes and names similar to that of Old Japan or were either mix blood women or were Japanese that had defected to Britannia and were made nobles to oversee Area 11 or something akin to that. As such there wouldn't be much to worry about and Suzaku hardly knew were to begin looking or even how to look and Euphy knew better than to look as her older sister, Cornelia la Britannia would likely take note and it would lead back to both Lelouch and his sister Nunnally, not to mention Washu, Sasami, Minaho, Kallen, Milly, Mihoshi, and the Black Knights...

Sometimes it sucked being so young -even if he was recognized as of age- as he would definitely probably use a hard drink right now, but the bath more than made up for it.

The former prince let out a heavy sigh prompting the princess leaning against him to ask about his well being.

"Are you alright Lelouch?" Sasami turned her head, her long hair done up somewhat and placed into a special towel like sack that kept it out of the water, though she did have a small towel wrapped around her head.

"I'm fine now…" Lelouch muttered, he had put his own hair up and had a small towel resting on his head, "I just didn't expect things to get a little crazy as of the immediate late has been."

It was Sasami's turn to sigh as she agreed with the young man. First her mothers' showing up unannounced like that, and then having her birth mother drop the secret of their engagement like she did in front of Nunnally, and then Nunnally telling both Suzaku and Euphy. Then to rub salt into the wound, Lelouch now had to plan to check in on his knights in the near future as a result of Washu's missing cabbit turning up and, according to the reports he had thus far, had merged with the Guren and then to add to that, everyone saw the cabbit that Kallen named Reika transform back into her normal form and that's not including Kallen suddenly shooting off energy bolts... though Tamaki getting a grazing wound on his backside that lit his pants on fire had been funny to read about and he wished he had been there for it, it was tempered by the fact that the Black Knights now had more questions.

"I wasn't expecting any of it either, but there is nothing we can do about it now," Sasami sighed again as she snuggled herself closer, unaware of what the action was doing, "However we should be thankful your identity as Zero wasn't exposed to them."

"I know," he intoned quietly, feeling quite tired from the day's events, "Then things would have been rather messy for sure," he didn't immediately register it, but he did not that her towel felt a little lose, but he paid no mind to it.

"But now we need to keep Nunnally happy otherwise she might tell Milly and Shirley," Sasami wanted to sigh, but Lelouch stopped her with a quick chaste kiss that left her blushing.

"Hopefully that won't be a problem," Lelouch was a man with a plan and this one had to be absolutely perfect, "because if we can't then we both know would could happen if Milly and Shirley found out that we're engaged," suddenly he noted something against the tips of his fingers and his chest, "Now that would... have been... a... very messy situation," Lelouch realized why his hands and chest were feeling something akin to skin...

Sasami's towel was no longer covering as he felt it against his leg... this would be awkward again.

"I think messy is an understatement," Sasami replied jokingly then saw Lelouch's face and followed his eyes to realize she was naked!

Sasami's face flushed scarlet and she felt slightly dizzy from all the blood running to her face. Her face was redder than Kallen's hair and even the Guren's paint scheme prior to the events of the day. She wasn't sure if this was a joke by a higher deity, her sisters, or something, but she could feel that Lelouch liked what he was seeing and then suddenly, she found her face lifted and his lips crashing onto hers, not too hard, but not too soft, just right she thought.

Lelouch was keeping in mind his need not to go too far, least the Jurai Emperor skin him alive and then, like all fathers, go from there to utterly get revenge on him. He knew death would be in the end as one of his hands lifted Sasami up and off her towel and his own became lost in the waters. He ideally wondered what a real father would do to a boy that went against his wishes and bedded his daughter?

"Lelouch!" Sasami gasped out, though she was hardly resisting as she wanted it, "My father will kill you in the end, but I don'-MMPH!-" Lelouch reclaimed her lips briefly as the two moved their arms about and began too...

"Your life just keeps becoming more complicated doesn't it?" A new voice said and both suddenly turned their heads turned to see C.C. standing just above the two on the edge above them more or less and naked herself.

"CC!" Sasami shouted in anger, moving to stand up and barely caring about flashing the green haired immortal and Lelouch as well, "Lelouch is trying to relax!" a thin green eyebrow rose up, "I would like to kindly ask that you don't try to aggravate him!"

Sasami declared while casting a wary glare upon the immortal woman, but her kind request didn't do much to deter the green haired woman.

"I was just saying things are becoming more complicated," she flicked some green hair over her shoulder and stepped into the water, "Washu said its fine, provided I find a way to get a sperm sample from Lelouch," her look made it clear Washu was on her own for that, before continuing where she had left off, "So in turn I am becoming more interested to see how it all plays out."

"Is that so?" Lelouch asked while raising an eyebrow as C.C. slipped into the water joining the two teenagers in the hot spring sitting next to Lelouch, opposite Sasami who had sat down, though Lelouch saw that she looked a bit haggard, "Love life aside..." he let the question hang.

"Yes, no, but your love life is becoming increasingly complicated isn't it?" she gave him a look that spelled the whole thing.

"Thanks for the update Watson," Lelouch replied mockingly with a tone like one would expect of Sherlock as the grey witch stretched out like a cat somewhat and then with a groan of bliss slipped deeper into the waters, the two realizing she must have gone through something to release such a sound.

"You're welcome Holmes," the immortal shot back after getting comfortable, "I do work to help keep you grounded, especially after your _knightly _fights," her golden eyes shifted she just floated in the water now, her uncovered hair floating out about her and behind her, not caring she was showing off her assets and seemingly not in the mood for modesty -then again she didn't seem very modest to begin with- before the two, "So aside from Monica…" she seemed to think, "What is your status with Minaho and Kallen?"

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked before realizing what was in her last statement, "Wait! You mentioned Minaho?"

"My goodness," the teal haired girl blinked, "You are observant to everything else," CC's amusement was clear on her face as Sasami sighed, "but not to women who are clearly interested in you," Lelouch just sent a pointed look, "You likely already noticed Kallen's feelings for Zero, but now she is in conflict over discovering your identity as a student she rather disliked which on that note nice acting by the way," Lelouch muttered a thanks, but held his glare and CC got to the point she wanted, "However Minaho is a different story."

"Would you please elaborate?"

Lelouch inquired while Sasami listened in, but she had been feeling that there had to be more to things with the Juraian agent. It was _highly _unusual for Seto to send Minaho of all people away on a mission like this. This was because Seto had a feeling that Minaho -who had managed to avoid all of Seto's attempts to marry her off even if they would have been good, loving marriages- would be interested in the man she was currently laying against. After all, Seto had noted the type of man Minaho would fall in love for, plus she saw how Zero had gone from before his powers to after he had them.

Also, she had her suspicions on who it was. All attempts really to hide Lelouch's identity as Zero was really more of a delaying action. This was because there weren't many people about Lelouch's height and build that had the same grasp of knowledge of the Jurai Imperial Family Sword Style, namely the Masaki Branch of it, and were easily found on Earth.

Honestly, Seto had felt a little insulted, but she figured Minaho wouldn't as quickly grasp that fact unless she crashed into him... which she almost did literally.

Well... with Kallen anyways.

"I remembered how Minaho was looking at you that time aboard Sasami's ship," CC stated and turned her head to look up at the stars, thanking Washu mentally for the artificial projection that gave the impression of being outside, "I know a woman in love when I see one and trust me, I've seen plenty, including the mirror," the last part was whispered so softly that anyone else would have missed it, but Lelouch and Sasami remained silent, "Although she is not likely to openly admit it," then the green haired immortal stopped to rethink that, "At least not yet, but I can still tell that she's attracted to you."

"That doesn't sound right?" Lelouch stated, the two hardly knew one another, only been working together for such a short time in fact.

"Think I am not speaking the truth," Lelouch blinked when CC slipped into an older language, "Then go have a little chat with her and see for yourself."

The three were so caught up in their own affairs, that they failed to notice a little red mechanical crab slip away very quietly with a piece of towel caught between one of its pincers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Washu's Lab<strong>_

_**Same time**_

As Lelouch and Sasami reflected upon what C.C. had told them, Washu on the other hand, was currently examining her wayward creation Reika. The redhead couldn't help but show great relief when Reika had been brought to the lab with Minaho's assistance and with Kallen surprisingly in tow. It amazed everyone and anyone who knew her that Washu could be so mothering to her three youngest daughters and occasionally to Ryoko. Such as now was the case, as Washu went about checked the little cabbit's eyes and gem in its forehead as well as checking the rest of her such as her fur color, legs, ears, and even her heart without all her advance technology to do so, before gently patting it on the head happy that the little critter came back to her.

"I must say that I'm surprised she ended up in your hands," Washu turned to her fellow redhead, "but when a Kuramitsu is involved," she shrugged, "Well you just never know."

Kallen didn't know what she fully meant, but she sat on the red couch-like chair she was given watching Washu examine the little creature. The thing looked a little futuristic but was very comfortable. Kallen almost could have sworn she would fall asleep on the thing. Which she didn't know if it was good or not as she sat in her bodysuit that had been created by Reika from her old clothes and she had noticed the spit take earlier of Washu's when she did.

Washu for her part looked at the girl before her... or rather young woman. She didn't doubt that some of the things she had witnessed had forced her to grow up fast. The same thing had happened to Ayeka and was now happening to Sasami, much to Tsunami's pleasure, as the Goddess did look after Sasami like a surrogate daughter.

Washu quickly got her mind back on track. The body suit was a near replica of Ryoko's own and from the power readings, Kallen could give Ryoko a decent enough fight for now and be a challenge in the future. She would have to study that later, but for now, more pressing business.

"Although I'll confess I was making Reika to originally bind herself to Lelouch," Washu saw the surprise on both women's faces, "To assist him if you would, but…" she lazy indicated the facts that were displayed on a holographic screen, "Not only has she merged with the Guren…" she paused for effect or to make up her mind on the words, "She has affected you Kallen, modifying your body overtime without you realizing it until today."

"WHAT?" The younger redhead shot up and up and up until she hit the high vaulted ceiling and came falling back down, thankfully Washu had anticipated all that and cushioning energy fields appeared to stop her rising ascent and her rapid decent safely and without harm, though Kallen was left disoriented by the whole ordeal.

"You see," she started once Kallen was oriented again, "she was meant to conduct this process with Lelouch, but you ended up with her instead so your body was enhanced…" the hidden Goddess looked at a screen showing before and after detail data on Kallen, "Although the changes in your body aren't exactly stable at the moment so I'll need to conduct a body enhancement -no surprise honestly- on you in order to stabilize those changes and to give you the means to help better regulate your new abilities until you actually learn them."

"Body enhancement what is that?" Kallen inquired prompting Washu to don a graduate's hat while wearing some small spectacles summoned a large screen displaying the human body.

"To put it simply body enhancement is a process where nano-machines are implanted into the body to strengthen muscles, improve reflexes, adrenalin output, endurance, healing ability and the rate of cellular mitosis is also greatly enhanced. The nano-machines are then replaced by artificial means of genetic manipulation to ensure the process takes as machines break, bodies don't. The process is fairly standard in the galaxy if you have the money, legal paperwork, and access to right labs -even those who don't have the paperwork, though this is more risky- or if you join organizations like the Galaxy Police or the Galaxy Armed Services, but its effects also include, among other things, allowing the average person to not only live longer…but to live better too with near superhuman-like abilities, but don't go trying to breath Vacuum with even a GAS Special Forces Package, that's simply and purely science fiction."

"WHAT?" Kallen shouted again, but was more careful about standing up this time, "I'm already freakishly strong as a result and-" Kallen disappeared after taking a step forward causing Washu to sigh and use her equipment to find her, which found her on the moon covering her mouth with her hands and trying to hold her breath before teleporting her back and wondering how now Kallen had pulled that off, did she have a weak spot in her lab or something?

Kallen simply looked demurred by what had happened.

"True," Washu said with a raised eyebrow, "but you are having issues controlling your strength and clearly other powers…" she looked at the recording of Kallen on the moon, it had taken her twenty minutes to track the other redhead down, "besides my brand of Body Enhancement puts all others to shame. I mean Monica just got a sample of it recently although I went above and beyond with her, but still a sample in comparison, especially in light of Reika's additions to you that she doesn't have."

"What exactly do you mean by above and beyond?" Kallen with a guarded expression as she had been forewarned by Minaho that Washu could be a little over the top... and she had said she was trying to be polite as well.

"I'll let you wait and see her in action," Washu replied with a grin on her face that just rankled Kallen and caused Minaho to sigh.

"Either way I don't know about this?" Kallen admitted, it was all a bit too much, too fast for her.

"Hey you don't have to," Washu shrugged, she wasn't about to force the girl, "but if you don't you'll find your strength harder to control," that was true as Kallen looked a bit nervous all of a sudden, hopefully next time it wouldn't be somewhere even Ryoko wouldn't go and there were only a few such places as that.

Kallen gave it some thought, but it didn't take too longer considering the unwilling damage she had inflicted on some doors and walls already. Then there was her recent lunar trip, not since the EU started putting men on the moon had a Terran actually been there as far as she knew. Still, part of her hesitation came from Washu herself because Kallen for reasons she couldn't explain didn't feel at ease with her, but then again, she had been warned that Washu was a bit over the top at times and from what she knew of Minaho, that was saying something.

"Alright fine, but no funny business alright?" Kallen turned her blue eyes to her fellow redhead, masking her emotions effectively like Lelouch could.

"Fair enough…" Washu felt a chill run down her back at the thought of what Kallen could do... she didn't have Sasami's natural disposition to not grind those that pissed her off into the floor.

"I'll leave Kallen in your hands then Washu," Minaho said as she straightened out her skirt, wondering why Lelouch had chosen such an impractical female uniform in the first place, as she proceeded to leave while the redhead scientist was gesturing for the Black Knight pilot to follow her.

"Thank you Minaho…" Washu then seemed to remember something, "and please let Lelouch know that Monica is still waiting to speak with him."

"I will," she responded, while prodding at her skirt, she never did like short skirts; they always seemed to rise on her.

* * *

><p>A short time later Sasami, CC, and Lelouch were exiting the onsen. The three seemed to be working out something, it sounded a lot like Lelouch and Sasami were getting bold about something and CC was trying to be in on it. It was in the middle of their discussion when they spotted Minaho approaching them.<p>

"Minaho," Lelouch greeted with a nod and small smile that Minaho return, "I take it then you're here with Kallen and her new pet cabbit I've heard about?"

"Yes sir," Minaho nodded as she spoke, though she was still oft times fiddling her skirt, she was able to put that aside for now, "Washu is taking care of them both as we speak and I've warned Kallen and was blunt with Washu," she saw Lelouch lift an eyebrow, but he didn't question her, "I'll fill you in on the details, but Washu asked me to inform you that Monica is waiting to speak with you."

"I see," Lelouch's face became neutral, this was an issue he knew he had to deal with, "So I should probably see her then," his tone soft and unsure, understandable to those around him at the moment.

"Yes…" Minaho felt a strange stab at her heart, but ignored it, like she was ignoring her burning desire to question the female Black Knight uniform, though like Kallen and Inoue, she made it look especially good.

"Does she know?" he asked next, looking a bit nervous.

"She is aware of everything…" Sasami spoke up in place of Minaho, "I explained what had happened and any other information that was necessary," Sasami explained, though they all knew there were some details left out, not to overwhelm the young woman.

"I see…" was in deep thought for a moment, "I'll go speak to her now and once I'm finished," Lelouch took hold of Minaho's eyes with his own, "I'll need to speak with you as well Minaho…" he suddenly found himself choking, an obvious thing, before he continued, "I would like to know more about the incident that happened."

"I understand…" Minaho replied, she had noticed his shifting pose, he was nervous about something, "I'll be waiting."

Gathering himself for meeting with the recently awakened and recovering Monica, Lelouch steeled himself for the worse. However from what he has gathered so far from Sasami, Washu, and Minaho which suggests that the woman had no intent of going against him which was very reassuring. Entering the room she had been occupying for the past two weeks or so -When did everything happen again? He was so nervous- while in a comatose state recovering from both the procedure that rebuilt her body and trauma she likely had endured.

Entering the room he saw Monica awake lying on the bed she has spent almost two weeks in while the young woman immediately noticed his presence. She had been clearly resting, so his entrance had surprised her. Her eyes had snapped open and turned towards him to observe him.

Lelouch didn't know what to say as there wasn't anything immediately coming to mind. Deciding on trying to chose his words carefully, though he noted all the while Monica also hadn't responded to his entrance. The two were silent for a full two minutes or so before Lelouch broke the silence and spoke.

"I am relieved..." he thought carefully, "to see that you are awake now."

"Thank you…" her reply just as hesitant, "Washu told me of what had happened."

"I see..." he could face space pirates, monsters, and his father's empire, but... "And I understand Sasami also had a chat with you as well too."

"She did…" she wasn't where to go exactly, "You, Lelouch vi Britannia, are Zero... are you not?"

"Indeed I am…" he admitted, shifting slightly, not how he had wanted to talk with her, "I intend to destroy the Britannia that is and from the ashes build upon a new set of foundations for a more peaceful and gentle world for all."

"That's not the whole truth, even to yourself," Monica replied at once, "This is all for your sister, the Princess Nunnally isn't it?"

Lelouch knew she was right and did not doubt it. It was a priority to him, to create a new, gentler world. He also knew that Nunnally would not accept the bloodshed for her personal happiness. She was simply too gentle herself and now that he had some time of clarity, he could see that. It was still the truth, but not the whole truth.

"At the beginning it was for her and her alone," Lelouch said, admitting to it, "And then with Sasami's return to Earth, I became further motivated to succeed, but before that, during my time away to think and learn, I've found that Nunnally would not have accepted the world as happily as I wanted, because of the bloodshed that, such as Clovis' death, would be required," Lelouch seemed to look on without seeing, "I planned to fight to build the new foundations for a better world, but then you nearly died," Lelouch regained his focus as he looked at the blond, staring deep into her eyes from across the room, "It was then and there, I decided to remake this world for your sake as well."

"Please do not lie," Monica replied, breaking eye contact and turning her head, "Please don't."

"It is no lie," he responded as she kept her face turned, "It is not, even with the benefits that in doing so that will occur, they would not have occurred had I not found that I wanted a better world for you as well, a world where you could be happy as well, a world with people close and precious to me happy," Lelouch stepped across the room and gently brought her gaze back to him, her face turned to look at him as he smiled in a way he only reserved for Sasami and Nunnally, now Monica saw that same gentle look, a look hidden by a facade of boredom that made him look on blankly, as though not even there or masked under the rage of battle that sharpened his features and gave him an appearance that would be best defined by the big cats of the wild when angered or even the sharp features of a wolf whose pack has been harmed, she looked at this side rarely seen by others.

"Lelouch," she said his name softly, her tone pleading for him to be truthful.

"It is no lie Monica," Lelouch said, not letting go, "I can't make everyone truly happy, but I can help those who want it find their way to it," he smiled so softly one had to wonder who stood before her now, "Happiness is not titles, money, or power, but something we did not know we had or that we lacked," she could hear the pain in his words, he had thought deeply on this, "But that does not mean we cannot find it if we ever lose it or we never had it, but in this current world, it is dream of the poetic dreamer, naive thoughts in a world where the rule is an illusion of cold, harsh reality."

"An illusion?" she asked, staring into his eyes.

"Yes," he confirmed, "An illusion I will purge from this world and allow for those who dream and hope to find that bit of happiness," he smiled once more as he stood back from her, releasing her from his grasp, "I will create a world without illusions that we allow ourselves to live in and I only saw it in those few moments I had to save you and realized just how precious you really are to me," though he would later admit, that he had hidden them in fear, before his talk with her, Sasami, and CC.

An expression of surprise appeared on her face as Monica instantly wanted to confirm the last part of Lelouch's sentence.

"Me?" she asked, still looking surprised, "Precious to you?" her tone clear that she wanted it to be the truth, not some fake, honey coated words to delude her, but to be really, honestly meant.

"Yes," he admitted with a nod of his head, "After you told me your story I thought I should begin to expand what I was truly guiding the Knights towards, but then… I felt…I could not… It hurt so much..." Lelouch had began to trail off, his voice and tone clearly at war as he tried to pick the proper words to say, but however it was enough for Monica as she realized what he had wanted to say.

'_He does care a great deal for me…' _the blond knight thought,_ 'Just like Sasami said.'_

Monica thought some more as Lelouch became silent once again uncertain of how to continue the conversation since it was somewhat awkward at this point. She was mentally bemused by how he wanted to say the words, likely thinking how he could challenge his father, yet could not say those words. He was a man of action, despite his calm and calculating ways. He may be able to sit and wait for his enemy, but once they were there, all the tension he had felt would immediately boil away as excitement would appear. She found it meaning that he was truly honest with his feelings for those who became quite close to him.

'_But now he is also too scared to speak more,_' Monica thought, remembering what Sasami had also told her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Sasami poured some tea into a cup for Monica. The woman was finally taking a break from her training since she woke up. Washu wasn't to be said to be slowing in getting things done. Monica was wondering which had been worse though: near death or Washu's training regimen?_

_Stepping out of the life restoring shower, she couldn't wait to soak in a bath, the blond noticed that Sasami was back and that she had brought tea. Though the blond was bright red in the face. She had thought for once to simply walk out of the shower with a towel around her neck and wrapped around her hair._

_Sasami only blushed faintly, remembering the full appearance back at the hot springs._

"_Let me dress real quick," Monica said as she picked up the body suit Washu had her wear and put it quickly on, once it was on, she checked it and then it activated once it and her were both sure she had it on right._

"_Sorry," the both said and blinked before simply giggling like school girls._

_Once they had they were under control, they both simply sat across from one another at the low table Sasami had brought in. Sasami sat saizo style, while Monica simply let her legs stretch off to the side. Sasami began with filling Monica in on various things, largely centered on the galaxy and Lelouch._

"_Lelouch can have multiple wives?" Monica blurted out in surprise once Sasami had reached that topic._

"_Yes," Sasami replied, "My father is married to both my stepmother Funaho, mother of my brother Yosho and First Crown Prince and Heir to the Throne of Jurai, then my mother Misaki and my sister Ayeka, First Crown Princess and myself, the Second Crown Princess, though ahead of both of us is my sister's husband and grandson of Yosho, Tenchi who is the Crown Prince followed by Ayeka, myself, then Yamada Seina who is Third Crown Prince, a Earth born human at that, but his circumstances are unique like Lelouch's, but different," Sasami finished with a sip of tea to hydrate her throat._

"_How can your brother's grandson already be married?" Monica asked, she could get to the rest later, but as someone who had used their brain more than their muscles, this was something she needed to understand._

"_My siblings and I are hundreds of years old, with Yosho being the oldest by close to a eight hundred years, even by Earth's standard," Sasami seemed to think her hand raising up and a finger resting on her chin in thought,, "In truth, the Galactic Standard of Time is not much different from Earth, surprisingly, many worlds are close in planetary rotations, likely a cause of them being in the habitable zones in solar systems."_

"_So you're long lived?" Monica ventured._

"_Yes, though both Ayeka and I went into cryo sleep for just about four-hundred years, so that's why we didn't appear as adults already when we first came to Earth," Sasami stated, "That in and of itself is a longer story than the one previously given in the shorten version," Monica nodded in memory to that._

"_I see," Monica thought, a lot was being dumped on her and she was easily getting confused, thankfully Washu had left her something to read up on the galaxy at large and learn a few things, "Yet does Lelouch wish for a harem?" she asked, surprising Sasami with the question, "He doesn't appear to want one."_

_Sasami smiled in memory of how Lelouch had spoken to her on that topic, he was very morally centered, but also a very nice person, very caring in fact._

"_Lelouch doesn't want one because of what he fears the most," Sasami smiled sadly, Lelouch's arguably greatest fear._

"_His father," Monica supplied with a sadden expression, "He fears becoming him, doesn't he?"_

_Sasami simply only nodded, it was not needed to say anything._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Deciding it was probably best for her to do something about the look of conflict upon the former prince's face the Knight of Twelve climbed out off the bed. This had the unintentional act of allowing Lelouch a look at Monica's restored body as well take note of some of the improvements that were clearly defined. Something Lelouch was hard pressed to note look out, especially since the body suit was rather tight and not only hugged her body, but almost became a second skin.<p>

'_If I did not know any better, I'd say Monica was trying something, but I can guess it's the more elder of the redheads in my life,'_ Lelouch thought, wondering if Washu was currently sneezing.

In her lab, Washu was sneezing and looked up to find the younger redhead missing again... this time it only took her five minutes to find her and bring her back, which Kallen was giving her a literal water down glare from her dip in the Atlantic Ocean.

Monica stopped for a moment, feeling a little self conscious, but then decided that she intended to use his expression to see just how true his words were.

The blond haired woman was dressed in only a tight single piece-body suit with short sleeves and the cut off on her legs was mid-thigh with a turtle-neck styled collar and three load-creation and control modules on her shoulders and one on her chest above her left breast. Although Lelouch could see how her body now looked, he knew she was in excellent shape with an above average bust that was still rather modest. The most obvious change that caught his eye was that her hair was longer, actually reaching close to the floor and in need of a trim, but as he followed it, he began to take in some aspects, like how her legs looked toner, as well as surprisingly softer than when she had back at the opening of the Clovisland Pool.

The suit Monica was wearing hugged her form perfectly making it difficult for Lelouch not to look at her and examine her as he noticed her slender arms and that her long legs were very smoother. The curves of her hips and torso were as tempting as ever even, but Lelouch shook his head, he had to be a gentleman, he remembered her words from before. She was a person, a beautiful young lady who did not need him looking at her like she was a prize animal or even less. Though in all honesty, he was probably trying not to look too hard... the stupid suit was rather tight indeed, so much so he could pick out a few points on her body that he knew most women preferred seen only by their lovers.

'_She's teasing me, no testing me dammit!' _Lelouch realized with a moment of clarity,_ 'She wants me to do something... no dammit! My words, I really meant them and yet...'_

Lelouch thoughts quickly began to focus while Monica was quickly aware of Lelouch struggling to keep his eyes on her face. She could tell he met what he had said, she is indeed special to him and that he respects her greatly. That was something different and as soon as she realized her appearance actually had actual sex appeal to him, she turned, trying to hide herself. The Knight of Twelve had found out that she hadn't really grown out in places so much as she was simply more defined and had to admit she felt softer than she had ever felt, her skin had always been a little rough, came with being a soldier after all, but in her drive to be one of the best, she had harden her skin and while the signs of her hard work was there, she noticed the softness she had thought lost had returned and smoothed out somehow.

Shaking her mind off of the pointless -at least for now- subject, Monica stepped forward and seized Lelouch before embracing the former prince in a warm hug that she found him returning immediately.

"Thank you for saving me," she said softly, as the two simply embraced and she noted off handily that he had grown a little more, his back was slightly broader and he had clearly gained an inch or two in height.

"I was glad I able to react in time," he smiled, his right hand gently sliding along her back, though he frowned lightly, "Though I wish I had figured it out much sooner when I heard Luciano say 'have a blast…" he shuddered her hold as she returned the favor, stroking his back to let him know she was there, "if I hadn't acted as quickly I did, I don't think I would have been able to save you."

"But you did," she leaned back to look him in the eye, "Not only did you save me, but my men didn't you?"

"Indeed, but…" how did he phrase it, "What will you do now the rest of Britannia has declared you killed in action?"

"I will serve you of course, since not all of Britannia has declared me dead, haven't you" she replied with a coy smile gently guiding one of his hands to rest on her stomach, a promise being made.

"I should have guessed, shouldn't I?" Lelouch replied with a smile not at all taken back by Monica's offer of allegiance, but on the other hand he was surprised by her promise, but he was beginning to see a pattern that required some discussion with Sasami.

"I am glad you have taken my offer to you for my skills, as a Fighting Knight they are under developed, but I can help you with my experience as a Knight of Strategy…" she trailed off, seemingly in deeper thought, "As well as my offer for myself," she went to a crucial manner suddenly, "I trust you and I know you will be honorable, that is where you are different from your father, you will care for the few that you love and their children we share bear for you."

"Are you sure about that?" he didn't want her to have found she had made a mistake, but her suddenly kissing him and his hand no longer on cloth covering her stomach, but on the flesh itself, told that she was certain before she broke the kiss to step back and to give him a chance to see what was his once they marry, a light blush across her face as well as his own, then she spoke again.

"Yes, I am sure about the desire to be your knight, wife, and mother of your children," she spoke the words that removed all doubt from his heart as well as her own, "I say this, because I trust you, I trust not only that you will bring a halt to Charles and the Empire," she took a deep breath as she stepped one more into his arms, leaning her head against his shoulder, "But I trust that what you will not cause needless deaths in the pursuit of your goals. I know that also you will not leave Britannia defenseless, but that you will shatter the Empire's capability to bring war to other countries for a long time, enough so Britannia itself it's forced to change and to better understand the position it has placed itself in," she giggled suddenly, with amusement clear in her voice, "least they attract Zero's wrath once again."

Smiling as he stroked her hair, Lelouch chuckled with amusement in his tone, "You know me quite well, no? Yes of course you know enough now to base your judgment and open your heart, but I have been finalizing the details of Operation DAY OF FURY," he confided in her, "In fact, I was waiting until you were awake once again. I was going to ask you to work with us, but as you have told me yes," He moved his head and cupped her chin to raise her face so their eyes met as he smiled fondly at her, "I feel that the original outline will greatly be improved by the end of the plan."

She smiled with a nod, but then she took on a serious look as she stepped back and spoke, "However, I want to ask of you something before that day."

"Hmm..." Lelouch hummed to himself as he saw the look in her eyes, "What would that be Monica?"

"Before I can properly offer my services and myself to you," she gave a bit of a smirk that reminded Lelouch of a certain ashen grey haired woman, "I should give the Emperor a proper notice of dismissal."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" The former prince asked raising an eyebrow though the smirk on his face ruined the act.

"There is someone I would like to pay a visit to before that though," Monica's eyes danced with both amusement and vengeance, "If it isn't too much trouble that is?"

"I have a feeling who you are talking about, but might it be better if you changed into something a little better than that?" Lelouch said while politely reminding Monica of her current attire or rather the lack of attire.

"Then how about something else?" Washu spoke up excitedly, making her presence known and causing the surprised Monica to jump up and Lelouch catch her bridal style.

"How long were you there?" Lelouch promptly snapped, wondering why he was suddenly reminded of a kids program about a talking dog with a bottomless stomach and a mixed bag of a gang of friends who rode around in a 'colorful' van solving mysteries.

"Long enough," The redhead scientist shyly remarked to the former prince's question, "But I have been making a little something in my spare time for Monica here!" the redhead then pulled out what she meant even as a red and yellow background appeared with two kanji and taking a dramatic pose at the end, "A new set of clothes!"

Lelouch felt a throbbing in his head while Monica's jaw simply hung open.

Washu carried on, her eyes merely upturned slits and her mouth wide in a smile that over gave a very comical appearance, "Since it goes without saying Monica's old clothes are no longer usable."

"I think you have too much time on your hands," Lelouch remarked dryly with a sigh.

"Really?" another sigh making it known he walked into that one, "I could spend more of my time with you." Washu replied with a smirk that made the former prince uneasy.

"You know I think Sasami said something about needing another stress reliever," it always pays to have a girlfriend who could keep the crazy ones in line.

"Good come back and true," Washu said begrudged, but that only made the young man all the more tempting to her.

* * *

><p>A short time later at the Yokohama District Divisional Headquarters Base where Luciano Bradley had chosen to take up residence at. The Vampire of Britannia was once again using both his position to his own advantage while not outright abusing his position although one might as well say he was 'given' what was taking place now in the temporary quarters he had secured for himself.<p>

The responsible officer would later be found with the top of his desk sticking out of his chest and human fingered indentions on the farthermost edges rather than armored claw indentions.

"Don't worry it will be fun I'll make sure you enjoy yourself."

Luciano said, his tone sweet, but his face more like a snake wanting to strike, to a young female military officer he was trying to forcibly seduce. Now locked inside his quarters the officer was trapped and in a dangerous situation since the Vampire of Britannia could easily conjured up whatever excuse he wanted and have her executed if she didn't comply with his wishes. She didn't expect something like this ever to happen to her, though she had been warned by her Reformist parents against military service in the Empire.

Now she wished she had listened, though she still tried to get out of the situation.

"But sir it's not proper military conduct!" The woman said while trying to override the control panel on the automatic door behind her desperately.

"I am above the military here."

The woman grew increasing worried with a mix of fear and disbelief on her face at prospect of being raped by the Knight of Ten. Luciano practically, almost literally, hovering over her with the woman trapped against the locked door. Then suddenly, the woman noticed someone appear behind Sir Luciano Bradley and began to tap the Knight of Ten's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hello Luciano…" the person said low and dangerously even as the Rounds Knight began to turn before suddenly...

_**-WHAM!-**_

In the next moment a powerful hey maker punch that felt like a battering ram impact with his face instantly knocking out the Knight of the Round member. The formerly trapped woman was stunned, but soon gathered herself to be very thankful for the intervention. Then she saw a darken form move about behind the person who had just laid out the Luciano Bradley.

"Milady, I would suggest that you leave the premises," the very fear that was terrifying the Empire sounded honestly nervous, "As you can imagine, Dame Kruszewski is going to have a small discussion with Sir Bradley, and I assure that this will not be for the faint of heart," Zero said politely causing the woman to notice that the infamous masked vigilantly was staying more than an arm's length from her mysterious rescuer whom she now recognized in an instant by face and name.

"Uh… yes sir…"

The officer said quickly trying to clean herself up and look presentable. Then she felt Zero move his hand over her ruined uniform and before her eyes, it was like it was new and freshly pressed. Then he simply tapped the override code into the lock on the door allowing her to escape. Which she did post haste, but with a grateful smile and bow before she went.

"Thank you so for much for intervening."

Those were the woman's final words before she left in a hurry to put as much distance between them and to stay as far away from the Vampire of Britannia as possible.

An unknown amount of time later and the Knight of Ten regained consciousness. The entire world was spinning while he felt the right side of his cheek had become puffed up and bruised from the sudden and powerful hey maker punch dealt him. Speaking of which the pain of the blow shot through his nervous system helping the knight fully regain consciousness as he cried out in pain.

After a few moments as he struggled with the pain, he regained the rest of his senses as he felt a very strong gust of wind blowing across his face and hair while he felt one of his arms extended while one was being held in a vice-like grip. Not feeling the ground Luciano fully came to and in front of him was someone he believed to be dead.

"Good you have finally regained consciousness…" her tone was neutral, before a sweet smile appeared on her face, "Nice to see you again Luciano."

Monica said darkly as she was maintaining a sweet disposition while at the same time she squeezed the Vampire of Britannia's arm to the point where she could easily crush the bones within it.

Luciano got a good look at the blonde haired woman taking notice of her new uniform she was wearing. It was similar to a Knight of the Round uniform, but it was very different from the usual styles having more in common with the outfit Zero was wearing. It was an elegant bodysuit with a dark blue and gold trim complete with a detachable skirt that was long on side and short on the other, there was also a cravat, and above it the cape he wore was identical in design, but different from what is worn by members of the Knights of the Round. The clasp holding it was also that of the Black Knights and he noted she was also wearing an open vest, connected at bottom, the wind blowing how made it move allowing him to separate it from the bodysuit she wore.

The bodysuit itself was prominently black with tints of red and gold on it and a high collar with a red interior and a black strap of cloth going across with a gold seal with, again, the Black Knight's emblem upon it.

"Monica you're alive…" he had to think quick, but right now he was still processing what he was seeing, "It's… uh… miracle."

"A miracle thanks to Zero for my survival and don't even _**ASK**_!" she shouted the last word angrily as her disposition changed, "What I have been put through, two weeks on life support while my body was literally put back together," Monica calmed a little as her smile came back, "However on the offhand I am much more than I was now and I serve a new master."

"Your last sentence hinted me what you were intending," Zero suddenly inputted with a snort, "but even then I was barely able to shield her from the blast in time."

"Zero just didn't kill you then," her appearance was beginning to morph, or rather her smile was beginning to morph, but it still looked the same as it had first appeared, "but opted instead to make your life a living hell leaving the right to kill you to me."

"You can't be serious!" Luciano shouted in a panic, "I am a Knight of the Round and so far, so are you!"

"Not anymore," the tone was final as Monica's countence changed completely, her face taking on a neutral, hard edge look as she glared down at her former 'comrade' in arms, "I am Zero's knight now and I am going to bring down the Emperor for the treachery that befell me and those loyal to Britannia you slaughtered in cold blood along with the innocent people who also died as a result."

"But…but…" the Vampire of Britannia stuttered in a meek and weak defense.

"I want you to know that your life it's forfeit…" her tone still neutral until she pulled Luciano up close enough for her to look him in the eye, "But unlike you, I will kill you on battle. No matter how much I loathe your very existence, I will not degrade to your level!"

"You can't do this…" Luciano had no idea that Monica had this kind of hidden side...

"I hope that you enjoy this preview of your death…" she smirked ferally, "Enjoy your last days… and please don't try to hide. If I could find you here, what says that I can't find you again? Bye-bye, Luciano!"

Monica said before releasing the knight's arm and sent him falling from the tall skyscraper they were standing atop of, but instead of falling to his death his life was saved by a bungee cord tied to his left leg breaking his fall, but dislocating his leg and slamming him against the side of the building further injuring him.

But unfortunately, as regrettably planned, the bastard was still alive.

"That went well," Monica said off handily.

"Indeed Monica…" Lelouch made a mental note not to piss her off in the future, before he smirked underneath his helmet, "I believe it's time for our next appointment."

"Shall we go then, My Lord?" Monica replied with a fond and light tone even as she giggled a little at the end.

"Yes let us go…"

Lelouch said as Monica took hold of his cape and wrapped it about themselves ("You enjoy theatrics too much," Monica quipped with a smile to which Lelouch responded, "I try.") before the two teleported suddenly appearing inside the Britannian Throne Room. The point of their arrival was in fact near the Imperial Throne where sat Charles zi Britannia the current Emperor. All of the nobles and members of the royal family were stunned at the masked terrorist's sudden appearance, but the guards quickly reacted advancing upon them.

Their appearance was shocking as they simply appeared out of thin before the nobles, royals, and the guards in the room. This was to say nothing of those watching the proceedings on television with in the Empire. Zero had just suddenly appeared and with him was someone and it took the guards a few moments to collect their wits and try to mount a defense of their Emperor and the highborn in the room.

Lelouch knew that if he used his Shadow Hawk Wings that he could make quick work of them such as by detaching multiple feather-like guided projectiles from two wings he could easily summon and automatically attack any guard that tried to charge him. Yet he couldn't do that, as these had been Monica's men and thus he decided to let them strut their stuff, even if they were going to lose. So with that action in mind, he summoned a simple double edge Eastern Long Sword and unknowingly shifted his appearance, taking on his original appearance when he first activated his wings, but instead of Japanese styled armored over the dark purple with gold trim kimono, it was polished ebony black with red bordering Western Plate Mail with smooth golden shoulder pauldrons, a black and red shield with purple bordering and golden trim as well as a black cape with the Forgotten Seal of the Black Knight on it in gold and red embroidery clasped to his armor by red gem like clasps.

The helmet had also changed as well, a black full cover helmet with red and purple wing like additions that glided against and towards the back of the helmet like a bird of prey's wings as it dives, the lower face covered by an angled piece of armor that tucked itself inside the sides of the helmet and the area where the eyes would be was covered by a piece of polished red material that showed two purple glowing shapes that were no doubt Zero's eyes to those who looked upon him.

It was in this appearance he brought the sword around and easily parried a Guard Captain's sword before he began to fight in earnest against Guards. It was no match up, but the fact that he could easily have slain them all hadn't passed through anyone's mind just yet. Instead he waded into them, dodging, blocking, parrying, and more as he moved through the guards expertly defeating them.

The result was that entire contingent of Royal Imperial Guards present in the throne room were left groaning and hurt, but not dead, in short order as Zero had pulled his attacks and visibly so several times.

The Emperor himself showed no outward signs, though he did glance at his fallen guards, groaning where they had come to a rest after their defeat. The Emperor only nodded at Zero, showing he was somewhat impressed by the fact that Zero had checked his power and spared his men. It was an impressive display of power and skill, though he had noted that Zero was still quite the novice and decided to bring attention to it.

"I see that mere thugs and criminals are nothing compared to your power, but against trained soldiers who you wished not to kill, it was a trying matter," the Emperor's voice sounded as though he was talking about some minor thing of the day, "I do wonder though, if your skill is so taught or if you are merely out of practice boy."

Zero's eyes flickered to the Emperor and noted as he sat, as though he knew more. To Lelouch, his reference of boy spoke volumes, it was the way he said it. After all, Lelouch would never forget how he sounded all those years ago, but he checked his anger, knowing there was reason here. Then he noticed that besides the Emperor, standing before him and having been previously in the middle of a conversation prior to his and Monica's arrival was the Second Crown Prince of the Holy Empire of Britannia and current Prime Minister, Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia and, there, while besides him Lelouch took note of a few familiar faces also present in the room.

Besides Schneizel there was First Crown Prince Odysseus eu Britannia and First Crown Princess Guinevere su Britannia plus the Fifth Princess Carine le Britannia among others, but Lelouch turned his attention directly to the Emperor as Schneizel was shocked by his obvious appearance.

"Then I shall begin as is appropriate," Zero mocked as he gave a bow worthy of those in that very room, but with no respect behind it, "Greetings members of the Royal Family and Emperor Charles zi Britannia…" he rose from his bow, "I am Zero," Lelouch said greeting the Royal Court and the Emperor with mocking gentility.

"He is Clovis's killer!" Carine declared, frightened of the masked man and taking cover behind her older half sister Guinevere who only looked on nonchalance.

"How dare you barge in here unannounced?" Guinevere weakly snapped at the masked man, she figured since she really wasn't into the whole global conquest thing, she'll likely get away unharmed by him, though underneath her attitude she was quaking in fear as she knew some of her business practices might just be frowned upon quite a bit by Zero and she wasn't exactly like her half sister Euphemia la Britannia either.

"I would have preferred to make an appointment," he shrugged nonchalantly, "But my new Knight insisted," Lelouch replied, mockery gone as he moved to Monica to stand next to him.

Those watching were stunned as to see Twelfth Knight of the Imperial Order of the Rounds, Dame Monica Kruszewski in her new outfit move and join Zero. She moved in a manner that was both dignified and showing her disgust to the entire Imperial Royal Court as she stepped up to Zero, acknowledging her new lord and turning to face the Emperor with crisp military precession. She stood before the man she had once swore loyalty to and to whom now she was glaring at with a tumultuous and turbulent show of emotions in her eyes.

"Dame Monica Kruszewski," the Emperor measured his words, not once showing any sign of surprise, it was though he was expecting this, "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, voice never changing, he was saying the words as though for mere show.

"The meaning should be quite obvious Your Majesty…"

Monica replied, drawing her Ceremonial Sword of Knighthood within the Imperial Order of the Rounds. It was the very same sword she was given when she became a Knight of the Rounds and she had long held it dear as she felt the memories rush forth as she stared at the beautifully craft ceremonial, yet functional, sword. Holding it in both hands as she remembered both the good and bad times, she brought the sword up, but then in one quick motion, that which shocked and horrified the nobles and members of the royal family present as well as those viewing from afar, she snapped the sacred blade in the middle on her knee, something which had only one meaning in the Empire and to any knight before her and to come.

She then threw the two halves of the broken blade to the base of the throne upon which Charles sat.

"I'm renouncing to my position as Knight of Twelve, and as a Knight of Britannia!" she spoke loudly with a tone of finality and conviction, "I hereby accept the role of knight to my new lord and master…" she paused, feeling how easy it was for her to say all that and had light she now felt as she finished with the name of her new liege, "Zero."

Chaos erupted throughout the Empire and the world itself was rocked by her words. Throughout the Empire, and especially in Pendragon, news media and OSI agents attempted to thwart the broadcast, but found they couldn't. They couldn't understand how they couldn't cut the feeds and if anything stopped them from beginning to take over other feeds as well.

All the while in her lab, Washu laughed evilly at the failed attempts to outdo her. Sasami shook her head and passed Kallen some popcorn which the redhead took gratefully as she also scratched behind Reika's ears.

"This is so better than a movie," Kallen said, a mocking smirk on her face as she turned to Sasami, "Tamaki's words no doubt at this moment."

She had no idea he was recording the whole event with intent to sell it for a huge profit.

"WHAT?" shouted a noble and friend of her parents, "You're serving a killer of nobility! What would your parents think of this betrayal by their daughter!"

"Clovis ordered the massacre of unarmed civilians who had no chance of fighting back and many of whom were either too young to fight or too old to do so!" she snapped back at the man never turning to face him, keeping her eyes squarely on the Emperor, "And thus so he paid for his actions. Now I turn against you because of the betrayal of not just me, but the Britannian soldiers who fought and died against Zero before you murdered the survivors with an unprecedented act of treachery not only betraying their patriotism for our country, but also murdering thousands of our own countrymen to say _nothing _of the Japanese killed as well! I only survived because Zero understood what the Knight of Ten intended by his last statement before the bombs were set off," Monica closed her eyes, she still felt the pain and panic of that moment too easily even now, "but only barely and I still needed the weeks since in intensive care to recover, but only thanks to the advances he has access to _did _I yet live to recover!"

"But you should know the punishment for betrayal Monica Kruszewski you swore to serve the Empire as my knight," Charles stated as he looked at the young woman with a neutral appearance on his face.

"Betrayal," Monica gave a mirthless laugh even as her eyes showed her growing anger, only Zero's sudden outstretched arm between her and the Britannian Emperor prevented the latter's immediate death, "That's a funny word coming from you when you allowed that traitorous filth of a pig _Luciano _to walk away with _killing two of our previous_ _members_!" she shouted the reminder and then suddenly her tone became gentle and soft, "You didn't even at the very least _try _to reprimand him for it."

"They were weak," the Emperor justified, though if one looked closely, they might have noted a near invisible sign of something else, "Only the strong are worthy of being Knights of the Round."

"So their loyalty and their faithfulness meant absolutely nothing to you," Monica looked aghast of what had been said, she just couldn't believe it, but then she felt the armored arm keeping her at bay and she knew that she had chosen well, "Then my betrayal should ultimately mean nothing to you since my death didn't just as the death of your consort Lady Marianne meant absolutely _nothing _to you, isn't that right? If an Emperor cannot care for his own family then he cannot care for the countrymen he is responsible for as Emperor," the Emperor actually twitched at that hurled insult, but remained as impassive as he had been since the start, "Therefore you are not worthy of my allegiance so I stand with Zero now to overthrow you."

Suddenly a large figure in white moved to strike Monica and Lelouch with a burst of speed that Monica was actually surprised at. The blonde haired ex-Britannian knight recognized the silhouette as she reacted quickly forming a shaft of energy and blocking the incoming sword strike from the Emperor's Knight of One… Sir Bismarck Waldstein.

"Monica!" the Knight of One shouted, not even fazed by the shaft of pure energy holding his sword back, "Are you insane? How dare you betray his majesty?"

The room stood nearly completely stunned that Monica not only stopped Bismarck's sword swing, but she had done so by conjuring pure energy out of thin air to form a cylindrical like sword with in her clenched fist.

"Your loyalty to the Emperor is admirable Bismarck," Monica nodded, "but I can't fathom why you would follow such a man who doesn't care for anyone, not even those close to him."

Monica said calmly before using her new power to simply melt a slash through Bismarck's large broadsword. As the divide piece of metal fell to the ground a surprised Knight of One could only watch Monica slam her weapon into him. The force of the blow sent Bismarck flying across the room until he impacted with a section of the wall. Bismarck coughed up a large glob of blood, before his rapidly multiplying injuries rendered the large man unconscious, though he didn't feel the pain now, there was no doubt he would be feeling the event later.

The entire gathering of nobility and members of the royal family as well as those watching all around the world were completely shocked and petrified of what would happen next since an obviously super empowered Monica had so easily dispatched the strongest knight of the Empire.

The Emperor though only looked at his most powerful fighter's defeat with a raised eyebrow. He showed little emotion, little surprise at his knight's defeat. He only looked at Zero now, expecting what the rebel leader had in mind next, though he was already expecting what would be said next.

"Now that my knight has taken care of anymore potential interruptions," the remaining knights and guards that stood ready previously to rush, now just stood listlessly and confused, "Allow me to issue my complaints and how they might be resolved, but know that a warning, if they are not properly considered, is in there," Zero's tone at the end was sharp as any blade and as direct as a hammer.

"Air them," the Emperor spoke, a small smirk on his face as he had managed a word that Zero had not been prepared for.

"Very well," Zero responded without the slightest bit of delay, but a shift in body posture told of annoyance, "The Holy Empire of Britannia must leave Japan and all her territory prior to the events of grievance that began a little over ten years ago, resulting in the unilateral and thoroughly destructive invasion of the Constitutional Monarchy of Japan and recognize the country's rights as an independent, sovereign nation as the United States of Japan within _**THIRTY **_Days as well as halt all active military campaigns around the world immediately and withdraw to pre-invasion boundaries or else face myself and those Black Knights dedicated to a long term war against the Holy Empire of Britannia and its leadership."

"Those dedicated?'" the Emperor raised an eyebrow at the choice of words.

"The Black Knights is an Independent Order of Knights dedicated to freedom and liberty across the world," Zero began to clarify, "As such it is an all volunteer organization where membership is only as long as agreed upon or completion of a campaign of liberation or guardianship, give or take personal decisions and events that no one can predict with absolute certainty."

"Reasonable," the Emperor nodded, he could see logic in such a group, "But fruitless to begin with as you will not have much strength for very long."

"You refer to the Japanese fighting a war that is not their own, hmm?" Zero shrugged it off, "I never said anything about being an only Japanese group in the first place, did I?"

The Emperor grunted at Zero's smug tone there, even if it didn't sound it, it was still there, but he was ready to counter, "So you do not fight for Japan, do you?"

"I fight to repay a debt to Japan," Zero said plainly, "I myself am not Japanese by birth nor have I been adopted, but Japan has been good to me and I would be less a man if I did not pay back the kindness of the land and the aid of the Japanese by giving them that they desire most right now..." Zero trailed off at the admission that was sending shock-waves through the world.

"What is that desire then?" the Emperor spoke, demanding the conviction that drove Zero to be put into words, "What do they desire? Land? Pride? _Culture?_" he demanded.

"The Freedom of Tomorrow," Zero answered softly back, stunning many, "Had they been conquered by the Chinese I would have fought," he stated, his glowing eyes staring into the emperor's eyes, "Had it been the Europeans, the Australians, or even an oppressive regime within their own land, I would have _fought_!"

"Should they have chosen to be of the Empire?" the Emperor questioned.

"That would be their choice and I would not fight, but do not delude yourself into believing that will be easily swayed within their minds," Zero's eyes narrowed, "I know of the Empire's research, but I do not know all of it yet, but I know enough to stand ready to shield the world from it," Zero's tone was harden and full of conviction.

"That so boy," the Emperor said, "You are something else, perhaps you believe you will easily win."

"Hardly," came the dry response, "Victory doesn't come until the fully stable government is realized."

"HAHAHA!" the Emperor laughed, "One who understands there is more to victory then crushed armies!" the Emperor glared down at Zero as he rose to his full height, towering over Zero by at least a meter, "So what would happen if I were not to do as you request," the question was rhetorical.

"Your country, and especially your armies, shall be witness to my Day of Fury... A day where every and each debt owed to the enslaved and free countries of the world, shall be repaid, tenfold on its pound of flesh and blood. A day, where your banners shall burn, your blades break, and your backs shall bend, as you, and those that follow your path, shall understand that there is someone above you, and he will _NOT _stand for your foolishness anymore!"

The conviction in Zero's voice, the defiance in how he stood, and the way he held his head confidently high told more than his words would ever say. He had the power and growing backing to do so and wouldn't back down until he saw his mission accomplished. It was staggering contrast to those who had made their stands before against the Empire, for here was an enemy who appeared slight and weak and yet had the strength and will to fight the Empire's might head on without flinching and yet fought smartly to achieve his objectives.

It was awe inspiring to see and bear witness to.

"You're bluffing?"

Guinevere said with her voice sounding shaky trying to muster what nerve she can, but it had faltered considerably seeing what Zero had done to the royal guards and Monica defeating the Knight of One easily. She had thought no such power could stand and as she bore witness, she saw how Zero seemed to be the opposite reflection of her Lord Father, the Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia. She now saw a man who might just have the power to make all that the Empire had done... undone.

"This is not a jest," Lelouch had never really hated Guinevere, but he never really liked her either, "I am serious and I am giving Britannia ample time to peacefully withdraw their forces from the EU, Africa, the Middle East, Japan, and other conquered lands or otherwise the punishment will be serve," Zero warned as he was a neutral look behind his mask knowing that Britannia wouldn't follow through, but it would be enough that he _did _offer them a peaceful resolution to hostilities and an opportunity to avoid what was coming… in the end it would make him look good in the public eyes and allow for his final strategy to be brought into play.

"You have thirty days," Zero warned as Monica stepped beside as he brought his cape up, "I strongly suggest you use your time carefully."

"Do you believe that it to be so simple as that boy?" Charles suddenly said, "That an Empire as proud as this that I command will so easily back down or submit weakly to your will."

"No," the answer came as resounding as it could be, "I expect war, a long one of months to years if I must, but I will achieve the objectives at as little loss as I can manage, but I _will _prosecute to the fullest as well."

"Then we shall see how long this war will last and who shall emerge victorious," the Emperor said as he strode towards Zero, "For you are not the only one with ideals that is fighting, for I shall fight you at the end and be victorious over you and for the sake of that which _I _fight for!

"Then we shall see, shall we not?"

"Indeed, but I shall not stand alone, for the greater glory of the Fatherland, every citizen will stand in the end beside their country, For Britannia!"

"_**FOR BRITANNIA!"**_ the assembled soldiers, knights, guards, nobles, and royals shouted in unison.

"Very well," Zero conceded, but... "For freedom we shall fight and the world is the prize itself."

After those last parting words Lelouch covered Monica and both teleported away returning to Japan; leaving behind a seriously setting, though it was within the stunned and shaken royal court while Charles sat back on his throne a smirk at what was waiting in the future plastered on his face while Schneizel had remained wisely quiet knowing he had to weigh what had just been said and the powers involved in all this as he schemed for his own plans.

'_This could prove interesting,'_ the blond haired prince thought, but he didn't fully appreciate the situation as his father did.

'_Even now...' _the Emperor thought in the safety of his mind, _'He's still not as strong as he was then...' _the Emperor chuckled, drawing attention to his thinking form as he spoke, "This, no matter how it ends, will be one for the ages and I must say..." the 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia raised a trembling hand and stared at it before closing it in a tight fist, holding it before his face as a smile spread across his face, eyes shining at the thought of a new challenge, "_THIS_ is what one _SHOULD _live life for!"

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Lelouch still in his Zero guise, was meeting with a new member who wanted to join the Black Knights. This was the person who presented them with the very disturbing and troubling piece of intelligence that had matched with what Kallen had found prior to the incident involving the most recent of Clay's monster. It was the same mission in which she had fought against that abomination that had resulted in Reika merging with the Guren Mark II.<p>

'_I'm just glad it only improved upon the KMF,'_ Lelouch thought lightly of the matter, _'Otherwise, I don't think we could have saved Kallen's pride if she had to go into battle in a bunny themed Knightmare!'_ he mentally chuckled at the female redhead's expense.

Present with him was Minaho Masaki who had brought Lelouch up to speed on the rest of the events involving what had happened, but this new bit of information they had just received confirmed their worst fears.

"I see…" Zero drawled out as he thought about the matter at hand, "So... Diethard Reid was your name right?"

"Yes," the blond Britannian responded, before performing a Japanese bow properly towards Zero, "and may say that I am truly honored you would meet me like this Zero-dono."

Diethard Reid, age 31, a respected journalist with an eagerness that would often be found in bright eyed rookies in his field, but only when it really appears to be worthwhile news. He graduated from Imperial Britannia Central University, Faculty of Law Section and had been in Area 11 for some years now. He had become entranced with Zero's daring rescue of Chief Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi when he made his first public appearance. It had taken him some time, but he was pleased that he was finally able to meet Zero in person using an abandoned warehouse in the Tokyo Settlement as a meeting place for them.

"This intelligence combined with what was discovered confirms it…" Zero felt his stomach tighten and he could have sworn he saw a flash of steel and an armored form before him impaled before shaking his head, too many movies and books perhaps, "Britannia is preparing to use Chemical Weapons in another attempt to kill me by gassing the ghettoes around the Tokyo Settlement and in other areas suspected to be likely locations where the Black Knights could be hiding."

"That's insane!" Minaho shouted in immediate protest, "The winds are too irregular for such a thing to be pin point or exact and will end up gassing more than half of the Tokyo Settlement," then another thought, "Plus the Britannia Army would lose another three irreplaceable divisions and their bases! What foolishness is all that about!"

"That is the Vampire of Britannia for you Minaho-dono," Lelouch replied, "Tackless as always and worse, he's no strategist, but the kind of person you generally put behind the glass that says 'Break only in _**EXTREME **_Emergencies,'" Lelouch snorted before turning his attention back to the man seated opposite of the table ahead of him, "Well Diethard-san combined with the intelligence you have provided earlier I believe I can trust you enough to extend an open invitation to you to join our ranks as a member of the intelligence division under Minaho-dono here and to spearhead public relations for the Black Knights."

"I am honored to be a member of your organization Zero-sama and to meet already a high expectation, I shall work hard from now on, so please direct me as needed," Diethard responded, responding in a matter trying to remember Japanese addresses, speech pattern techniques, and put together something that would impress upon that he would not be some uppity Britannian looking for a cheap thrill ride.

"A question if I may Diethard-kohai?" Minaho inquired, _'How far does your knowledge extend I wonder?'_

"Good ahead Minaho-sempai?" Diethard bowed in acknowledgement, _'A test? Let's see.'_

"Why exactly is a Britannian like you wishing to join an organization like the Black Knights?" Minaho asked, _'Compared to others that have already joined, you don't strike the type on paper,'_ she thought as she continued speaking, "You don't look like the anti-government type let alone what would be dubbed by authorities, an extremist."

"A fair question…" The television producer replied before turning his attention directly to Zero. "The first time I ever saw you was the night you first appeared to the public when you rescued Kururugi, but upon seeing you I admit, I trembled," Diethard admitted, "It was like a new era had taken form and appeared before me and I realized that things were going to change and how right I have been," Zero nodded his head at both the fact and compliment, "I wish to document you Zero, as you build your organization and topple over the Empire that has grown stagnate and to change this world, even if for only your own will or whims. I wish to be there documenting history as it's created; nothing has ever made my heart dance more nor made my desire as a reporter seem all the more glorious in some way, some form, that I cannot yet to begin to describe and yet, I find myself only somewhat hesitant and ideally wondering if I'm meant or not, such is the thoughts I have as of late."

'_This guy sounds like a religious zealot,' _Minaho thought while she was wondering if allowing this man to join their ranks was such a good idea, but Lelouch voiced no objects or anything, _'I wish I could read him, but dammit! He had to wear his clothes in a manner that defeats that, clever.'_

"You're excellent material Zero," Diethard stated as a matter of fact, "You are chaos incarnate," Diethard pulled out some papers, many in Japanese and quite old, "I've found these, so I'm guessing there is more, perhaps you are the other half of something," then the bomb shells, two pictures, only an old black and white photograph of a Britannian Knight and the other, a well made Western Portrait of a Samurai, "I want to witness more of your genius I want to see your vanity or your wisdom engulf the world and answer what you share with these two men, from times long ago."

"And so you shall…" Lelouch was startled by the two pictures... of him, but not him, only of the armors he wore clearly being worn by their masters, the Black Knight and a nameless samurai colored similarly in black, "In fact I have an upcoming operation in some time in the immediate future or so that will require your connections as both a producer and a journalist."

"The 'Day of Fury' you mentioned when you and the former Knight of Twelve appeared in Imperial Throne Room all the way in Pendragon," Diethard couldn't stop a whistle from escaping his lips, "I saw the live airing when it was broad-casted on every channel and went over the recorded footage before meeting you tonight," a nod from the man, "Quite impressive, though the Emperor appears more knowledgeable than he lets on."

"The final half of the operation in question will require your services and that of others…" he shrugged and Diethard nodded at the need for operational security, "When the day for it draws closer Minaho will fill you in on the necessary details."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Diethard shrugged, he was naturally curious on top of being a reporter.

"Trust me Diethard this is one moment you won't want to miss," Zero chuckled slightly as Diethard listened on in glee, "And you'll get a front row seat to the operation's final stage," Zero finished assuring the man who began to smile with feral anticipation which left Minaho feeling more uneasy about the man they were dealing with.

"I shall be looking forward to that day," he nodded and Zero returned it.

"Indeed, but in the meantime we have much that must be accomplished… I can promise that you will not be disappointed."

"I highly doubt that I would be…"

At the end of the recruitment meeting with Diethard Reid, Zero and Minaho had given the new member some assignments to start out on, simple affairs, but still vital none the less. Then the two departed soon after to share the information they had collected with the senior members of the Black Knights, but since he didn't have much of a chance earlier due to Monica wishing to both warn Luciano about his impending death during battle and 'properly' give her renouncement of her Knight of the Rounds title. Then his appointment to meet with Diethard also delayed a planned chat with Minaho, only having time to reveal the details behind the events that led to the Guren and the cabbit Reika to merge.

Now, having teleported back to his office aboard their mobile headquarters Minaho and Lelouch now had proper time and privacy to discuss other matters. The two began to make themselves comfortable, believing this might take some time. Zero contacted Ohgi to let him know he was back in and promptly got an excited earful from Black Knights about his visit to Pendragon. To his surprise, Ohgi had taken the time to actually discipline him for his flair in how he appeared and disappeared as well as everything in between.

"_You'll make a good leader someday Ohgi, but now you make a good second in command," Zero had responded to Ohgi's complaints and the man had blushed a brilliant shade of red that Zero could hear over the phone, "Don't worry that was a onetime gig, at least until the defection of a Knight of the Rounds or higher," Ohgi only groan at the end, but admitted he would like a select team to go next time, Zero said he would think about it._

Now with some drinks and sandwiches, Lelouch couldn't more than happily remove his helmet, as he and Minaho set about their drinks and food. During this time, they also began to review the intelligence provided by Diethard coupled with what was discovered by Kallen and her party. It was not a pretty picture that was getting painted, but Zero had also given orders to thin out the numbers in the ghettos, getting many people out PDQ or Pretty Damn Quick!

* * *

><p>As one review was started; in another part of the Tokyo Settlement another was taking place at the Viceroy Palace. Here for the meeting were Dame Nonette Enneagram; Second Crown Princess and Viceroy of Area 11 Cornelia li Britannia, Sir Andreas Dalton and Sir Gilbert G.P. Guilford were having a closed meeting between the four of them in a small conference room. The topic of the meeting was concerning recent events including Monica's surprise return and, to them, not so surprising renouncement of her Knight of Rounds status, but before the Emperor himself, that was surprising itself. The meeting also included various plans and reports as well as details for any number of scenarios based on the ultimatum Zero had issued and the various factors that could be determined at the current time.<p>

"I knew it was inevitable, but I still cannot believe Lady Kruszewski would do such a thing… no one in the history of the Empire save for the dreaded Black Knight had ever committed such an action," Guilford said his own expression more befuddled than shocked, as with the others in the room, he had seen the live feed that the Black Knights had somehow been able to broadcast of the events that had taken place inside the throne room, "Although I must admit, it was probably more the outfit and the fact it was done so in the Imperial Throne Room in Pendragon of all places that shocks me."

"Most of the Empire is in a state of shock over Monica's renouncement, but I believe that it is more of the manner in the how she went about it than the actual fact, and I fear coupled with Zero's ultimatum could drive some of the populace to absolute panic," Dalton added grimly, his features tight and controlled, a veteran man, "Worse yet is the rebellions that have started to gain ground and even some of the people, mostly those of lower birth, are beginning to overtly support Zero, especially given his announcement that he isn't Japanese by birth."

"I see…" the Viceroy took this all in, she already knew from various reports that some riots had broken out in the Britannian Settlements throughout Area 11, but they had been suppressed successfully with minimal bloodshed, "So what is word from the homeland?" Cornelia inquired instead, and then on the reports she had in front of her and had been reading for the last couple of hours.

"Naturally of course," Nonette responded at once, "They will not give up Japan and the Emperor has consented to another of Luciano's brilliant ideas, though word coming through," she stopped talking, thinking of a word or phrase, "'Informal' channels he might be planning something else entirely."

Nonette's tone had been very even, as the mere mention of the Vampire of Britannia's name made her blood boil. Although, lately, her mood had improved when word reached her that Monica, prior to her seeing the Emperor with Zero, had paid the backstabber a visit. The man had been left hospitalized and to add insult to injuries, his hide had been sun burned after she had left him dangling from the side of a skyscraper in the Tokyo Settlement in the middle of the day.

"You mean using chemical weapons on the ghettos," Cornelia's knight scoffed at once, "We have concluded Zero's base is mobile in nature and therefore we have no idea where Zero himself is actually located," the man made a dismissive gesture, "So I don't see the point of using such methods _especially _since we don't know if chemical weapons will actually work on him or simply make him even madder," Guilford added his face taking on a stoic expression at the end.

Zero's reaction would likely be the latter and he would not stop at anything to have justice done.

"Well," the Knight of Nine lifted a report, one already known to them all, "Given he survived a massive explosion that vaporized an entire military base I have to agree with you, but I am afraid the Emperor is growing a distinct taste to kill Zero, to say nothing of the broken armed Knight of Ten,," Nonette pointed out while she toyed with the thought of killing the Knight of Ten even more.

"I agree with both of you on that matter," the Viceroy agreed, "And I highly doubt chemical weapons will work on Zero given what he is capable of surviving, but I also fear that when this plan fails and the public becomes aware of who and why then that will merely fan the flames of rebellion even more allowing Zero to grow even stronger and the ranks of his organization to swell with even more new recruits," Cornelia added while fully aware of the complications surrounding this plan… it was an extremely risky gamble that wouldn't work to begin with, so the negative impacts of this plan would only create more problems and complicate the situation in Area 11 further.

"In short we are completely powerless to stop what the Vampire of Britannia intends to do and at this point and it seems hopeless that we have a chance in hell of besting Zero when all is said and done," Nonette said candidly.

Cornelia wanted to disagree, but she couldn't only because the Knight of Nine was correct.

The depressing meeting went on while Nonette's mind began to wander while she toyed with the idea of killing the Knight of Ten, but on the offhand she had been wondering about Monica's sudden defection to the Black Knights. She wasn't really surprised, after all she had been betrayed and couldn't simply come back like it never happened, but going as far as joining the Black Knights? Certainly it was likely thanks to the fact that he had saved her life, but the Knight of Nine suspected something else likely influenced Monica's decision to join Zero.

'_I have known you long enough Monica,' _the ashen haired woman thought,_ 'To know that you wouldn't join some man in a mask over your values so easily even _if _he saved your life… so what prompted you to join him?'_

As Nonette thought it over a single thought came to mind which might explain it, but the Knight of Nine had no way of confirming it… however she had an idea.

* * *

><p>Back at the Black Knight's mobile headquarters Minaho and Lelouch were reviewing the information provided by Diethard and Kallen's team. The task wasn't easy on the two as they worked to figure out likely targets of the upcoming chemical weapon attack and where Britannia might be stockpiling the gas based on what intelligence they had in their hands presently. Though they had been able to discover which type of gas was being used, it was certainly a chilling feeling running down their spines.<p>

"We simply don't have enough information to determine which areas Britannia will likely target using the VX gas," Minaho complained, clad in her skirt and just a white shirt as she put another report down and brought up her tea for a drink, "but we can't afford to really sit on this information."

"I agree Minaho," Lelouch was in his long pants and a shirt he wore under his dress outfit, "We'll inform the rest of the Black Knights of our findings and have all of our contacts and intelligence members hunt for information regarding the VX gas," just saying the name made Lelouch shudder, "As well as put together a list of likely targets."

"The ghettos are more than likely places they'll use the gas on since it's a known fact a lot of resistance movements are usually headquartered in the ghettos," Minaho sighed, it was a real mark of amateurs, even after so many years, the 'resistance' still hadn't gotten their acts together.

"I agree with that assessment," Lelouch stood up, stretching, bones popping in response, he felt the rug under his bare feet, he really needed a better outfit, but if he had gone Japanese or even European, he wouldn't have had any real effect on Britannia's people.

Sometimes you had to dress the part to be the part and in Lelouch's case, he had to dress in a way that would capture the Imperial imagination and that was why he wore his current get up. He looked very much like a highborn, he moved in a manner that would draw attention to a highborn, and cultivated the attitude of a highborn. Easy for him really, but he had to be careful not to cross the line and he wondered if that dream he had which had ended in his death might have possibly been his future had he never met and later meet again Sasami and others... it was frightening to think of to say the least.

After another two hours had passed and having finished their review of the information they had on hand, the two leaned back in their respective chairs with Lelouch taking a deep breath as he felt his mind was exhausted. Minaho decided enough was enough for the night, moved onto the bench sitting next to an unmasked Lelouch massaging his back like she would do for her fellow back under Lady Seto. Lelouch could only release a groan of relief and relax, nearly falling asleep as Minaho worked the knots

"Are you alright," Minaho asked, "You seem out of it today and the number of knots is screaming that fact."

"Just a little I suppose…" the look the woman was giving him made him rethink his words, "Okay a lot, things have been progressively speeding up at a pace that seems almost beyond my control."

"By the way how are Kallen and Monica doing?" Minaho asked and grasped silently to herself as one of Lelouch's hands inadvertently caressed her as he began to relax, though he hadn't noticed.

"Washu completed the body enhancement on Kallen so the changes that her bond with Reika have introduced have stabilized…" he thought of the more or less at the moment, "All she needs now is some training and time to adapt to her new abilities and strengths. Monica is a similar case, although she showed excellent control she is still a far way from being fully adapted to the new body she has," Lelouch explained before adding, "Also Washu has proposed that they train together to help them adapt to their new abilities and bodies quicker… not to mention this is an opportunity for the two of them to improve their fighting skills which will benefit Kallen especially in trained combat and give Monica a run for her money in street combat."

"They are already a pair of capable fighters in their own right you know?"

"I know, but more experience and refinement will make Kallen much more capable in a lot of ways while Monica will learn a few tricks that trained fighters always fall for and be ready to both counter and use them."

"I see your point," pulling back, Minaho indicated for Lelouch to move to a couch and lay down on his chest, the former prince did so and Minaho started again.

"That reminds me what the word from your superiors is?" Minaho stopped briefly, but soon continued her treatment, "Is my secret still safe?" Lelouch inquired cautiously, though he honestly knew _she _wouldn't be the leak, someone else _would_.

"For now it is," Minaho stated, "but when Lady Seto is involved that is hard for me to even tell. As I have told you and Lady Sasami previously that for all we know she could already be aware of your identity as Zero."

"So basically she is likely keeping quiet waiting for the right time that such information would be of best use to her," Lelouch snorted, "I can't say galactic politics is any different from Earth politics, eh."

"More or less, but I know she wouldn't mind seeing Japan liberated since for one thing it would allow Galaxy Police and Jurai Military to comb through Japan more easily than Japan controlled by Britannia right now since the previous governments had had strong ties to Jurai," Minaho pointed that out, subtlety saying that as long as he's on Earth and not really getting involved in the galaxy at large or using galactic technology, he was pretty much low man on the totem pole.

"Yet there is the problem that Clay might attempt to prevent that," Lelouch said and then realized he would have to prepare for a certain batty knight getting into contact with the mad scientist, _'Oh joy.'_

"I think even he must be aware of the possible danger he would be facing if Japan was liberated," Minaho unconsciously bent forward too close Lelouch could suddenly feel two cloth covered orbs against his back and had to wonder just who he pissed off enough to warrant such torture, even if Minaho was unaware of his inner turmoil at the moment.

'_Worst ways to die,' _the exiled prince thought before speaking.

"That's true, but so far I have received no further intelligence on Doctor Clay other than the fact that one of his storehouses was found by a group of Galaxy Police officers where a former member of the Japanese government was captured and taken to GP HQ for interrogation."

"I take it they didn't learn much," Lelouch more stated than asked with a dry tone of voice.

"I am afraid so," Minaho continued massaging the Black Prince, "He didn't know where Clay was, but we did confirm that he was involved with Genbu Kururugi's schemes and that Clay was also in contact with both men plotting Japan's downfall."

"I see," Lelouch began to plan, but moaned slightly as Minaho fixed a particular tight knot, "Then there is nothing we can do at the moment except to wait for Doctor Clay to make a move."

"At the moment, yes," she agreed, "Unless we get a break."

She finished the last knot and was about to walk back to her seat when Lelouch reached up and grabbed her wrist. Before Minaho could say anything, she found herself face down on the couch, feeling the warm body heat Lelouch had previously imparted onto the piece of furniture. Then she felt her shirt and bra get removed and then Lelouch started to massage her bare back, causing her to gasp and moan in delight and pleasure.

"Sorry if this is very forward," Lelouch said and Minaho herself was about to lull off to sleep, "But I believe you earned it well enough."

A low man escaped Minaho's throat through her lips as she settled comfortably for her massage. She would have liked to simply lower her shirt and undo her bra, but she felt the warmth from Lelouch's own massage she gave him. It caused her to blush a little, remembering his bare chest had been there just moments before, but she relished it unconsciously.

A small time passed before Lelouch spoke again.

"Now about Lady Seto," he was becoming concerned about the woman and had been organizing his thoughts on the subject, "There is something I have wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" Minaho almost growled when her lady was brought up.

"Sasami told me it would be a likely possibility I might have to marry a second wife for political purposes," Lelouch stated matter of factly, though he found and undid a particularly nasty knot that elicited a slight pleasure filled scream from Minaho, "So as someone who has worked very closely with Lady Seto I thought you might be able to offer me a little insight and confirm what Sasami suspects and who do you think she might try to marry me to after Sasami?"

"I see…" Minaho went silent, enjoying her massage -when was her last one?-, she needed to get out more, but for now, "I understand your concern Lelouch, but to tell you the truth I'm not sure at the moment, but Sasami was correct to assume that is a possibility. That matter aside the woman Lady Seto might choose for you is impossible to guess at this moment since with Jurai's marriage laws any woman you may be married to could come from any of the four royal houses including the woman who serve Lady Seto including daughters from wealthy and highly influential families like the Kuramitsu Family."

"So basically what you are saying that it could be almost anyone," Lelouch replied with a grin of mock humor that she saw through half lidded eyes.

"Yes and let's not forget depending on how your battle with Britannia ends you could end up marrying someone from Britannia's nobility as a way to strengthen ties between Britannia -and through her most of Earth- and Jurai," Minaho confirmed.

"I see," Lelouch shrugged and blushed when he realized his hands had accidentally gone too far south, but Minaho either didn't notice or care, "but there is also the possibility from someone from Japan's upper class as well like Kaguya."

"Exactly…" she could tell Lelouch shudder and thought it a good bit of revenge for where his hands had wandered.

"But she doesn't sound like the type who would typically pit strangers' together right?" Lelouch quickly steered the match away, mentally filing, _'Mina-chan Two, Me One.'_

"That's right…" Minaho moaned again, Lelouch was really good, but she had her suspects on a certain blond and sister of his, "She'll usually allow them to get to know each other first and see if they are compatible or sometimes she'll put together couples who already have feelings for one another, but yet have some difficulties. Seina Yamada is one such example that when Seto found that all of the female members of his crew were in love with him she arranged the marriage as such that he would marry all of them."

"I see," Lelouch already mentally compiling a list, which he noted Minaho's name was high on it, "So that narrows down the list to people I already know."

"Exactly…" Minaho purred in delight, "There is a high chance your second wife will be someone you already know, so with that in mind it could be Monica due to her family being nobility within the Empire as well as her strength and skills for example while Milly Ashford is another possibility," she could tell Lelouch was torn on that girl, "She might not be a noble, but considering her ties to you she is another possible candidate."

"I see," Lelouch frowned, but also realized several things, "So worst case scenario I could end up with a complete stranger, but at the same time I could end up with someone I know with Monica, Kallen, Milly, and even Shirley being very likely possibilities?"

"Does the idea of marrying an additional woman bother you?" Minaho asked, feeling a slight tug on her heart, but ignoring it.

"It does," Lelouch said with a frown, "I hate being compared to my father considering the number of women he married, but yet…" he sighed dejectedly, "I don't know if I would be able to refuse any of them if it was one of them."

"Yet you are worried for Sasami aren't you?"

Lelouch grinned before he spoke, "You are highly perceptive Minaho…" Lelouch then teased her with his hands wandering closer to the front and a look being sent his way, _'Game Tied,'_ "I know Sasami assured me she was fine with it, but I just don't know if I can believe it I simply can't understand any normal woman being fine with something like that."

"I think I understand what you are saying Lelouch and it further signifies that Lady Sasami has chosen well," Minaho said as she thought about Lelouch's pros and cons and admittedly, he was well balanced, though he leaned more on pros.

"What do you mean?" he asked, finding one knot he was sure even she wasn't aware she had.

"You are a much more decent man that I have given you credit for," Minaho admitted, the massage was a definite plus, not many men learned the art as finely as Lelouch was doing it.

"So I have surpassed your expectations then?" he half joke, half asked as he worked the knot, a few of Minaho's bones popping audibly as she released a sudden and surprised fill gasp and then settled for a low moan of pure bliss as she straighten her back a little and felt the looseness as Lelouch began again, earning a low purr that he had a feeling would make a cat jealous.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a stray black cat with a darker patch over one of its eyes suddenly sneezed. The cat reopened its eyes to find a face right in front of its own and promptly attacked. Half an hour later, the newly named Arthur the cat was mewing in the Sub-Viceroy's arms as she played with the tomcat, while behind the two, the Earl of Pudding was muttering about the evil of cats for delaying his work as his chief test pilot and assistant were only glad that it wasn't them doing the imitation of a mummy.<p>

Back in the hospital, the aide to the Second Crown Prince of the Empire, a handsome young man named Kanon, was currently cursing every cat in existence.

* * *

><p>"More or less…" Minaho admitted, "I'll admit I was surprised to learn that you were Zero, but seeing you for the kind of person you are I am certain that Lady Sasami is a very lucky woman to have found a man like you to be her future husband."<p>

"I really appreciate that Minaho, but if you don't mind me asking…" he had realized something and it was now nagging at him.

"Go on…" Minaho prompted as she felt another popping of bones as another tight knot was killed off, _'So good~'_ the woman thought.

"What about you?" Lelouch asked honestly as confusion laced his toned, "I am surprised someone of your talents has managed to avoid being married off by your superior, given her habits of such."

"Well I suppose to tell you the truth I guess it's because I am very picky when it comes to men," Minaho admitted, but somehow that didn't feel right as she said it, but now she was have a nagging feeling, even as Lelouch cleared another knot, _'How many do I have?'_

"Picky?" Lelouch inquired raising an eyebrow.

"This is going to sound a little silly so please don't laugh…" Minaho bit her lip for a moment, then she continued, "I have always adored the heroic types you know. The heroes as told in legends that were known as being strong, noble, and brave and could triumph over any challenge they were faced with."

"So you're a romantic eh?" Lelouch tried not to chuckle, but he couldn't help himself, though he didn't doubt it, even -and of all people- his younger sister Carline are a romantic for such things at heart and to a degree so was Cornelia, though she'll admit that as easily as her plushy collection.

"I guess that's a good way to sum it up…" Minaho's face was a bright red, but she at least knew he didn't laugh, "I know it sounds a little childish."

"Not at all," Lelouch chuckled again, "You're not the first woman I have met who was romantic in her own right…" he kept up his massage as he took a moment to have a thought, "In fact I am sure there are a large number of women out there who don't wish for a prince charming to come along to sweep them off their feet or a superhero of some kind appearing to save them," he chuckled a bit, "Believe or not, one of the more militaristic princesses of Britannia actually has that side to her as does our dear local Viceroy."

Laughter erupted from Minaho's form as she shook from it. The mere thought that Cornelia was a romantic like that shocked and filled her with disbelief! The mighty and great 'Goddess of Victory' having a romantic side that ran counter to her character... who would have think?

"Thank you for being considerate Lelouch," Minaho replied with a warm smile as soon as she stopped laughing, then she sighed wistfully, "I guess it's because of my father First Crown Prince Masaki Yosho, but you knew him as Katsuhito… Tenchi's grandfather and the Jurai Emperor's son."

"I see," he instantly remembered the legend of the Masaki Shrine in that moment, "So it has something to do with his famous pursuit of Ryoko over seven hundred years ago or am I mistaken?"

"It does in some way yes…" Minaho wasn't sure how to explain it though, but she would try, "Jurai was unable to stop Ryoko and her ship, Ryo-Ohki, as it easily tore through Jurai's defense network. The third generation ships were completely outclassed and the other ships capable of standing against it were Yosho's first generation ship Funaho and Ayeka's second generation ship Ryu-Oh. My father was successful in driving Ryoko from Jurai and pursued the space pirate clear across the galaxy until he came to Earth where he defeated Ryoko and imprisoned her for several hundred years until Tenchi accidentally released her some years ago."

"I take it then you were raised on that story and then some, correct?" he had had a feeling the 'old' man was a lot more than he looked.

"I was…" Minaho lightly began to kick her legs in the air until Lelouch decided to begin working on them, much to her enjoyment, "My mother told me a lot about him while growing up, but I didn't meet him until later in my life, about the time my mother told me she was with my younger sister and she took me to actually meet my father around two-hundred and seventy odd years ago. You see Lelouch I was conceived over seven hundred years ago between my father, Yosho, and Airi Magma Masaki, my mother, who was the daughter of a high ranking priest of the planet Airai. Originally my mother was meant to marry another member of the Juraian royal family in hopes of her rising to the throne and getting access to the Goddess Tsunami herself, but after meeting my father," she smiled her, remembering what her mother often said of her father, "they fell in love and secretly married long before the attack on Jurai, she learned of his character deeply, especially since he had been considering following in his grandparents footsteps and becoming a Galaxy Police officer and forfeiting his royal claim," Lelouch actually blinked, but didn't stop massaging a truly grateful Minaho as the woman continued to speak, "My mother knew it would be dangerous if people found out she was pregnant with Yosho's child so she had the fetus surgically removed and placed in stasis until she could clean up matters back home before defecting to the Galaxy Police. Many years later once things were settled she had the fetus placed back in her womb, so thus I was born."

"I think I see want you mean," Lelouch said, admitting he would need time to take this in and this was a condensed version, "So you have managed to avoid marriage all this time then because of that?"

"Yes and I'll confess it wasn't easy especially not since my father and mother have been pushing for me to marry someone before Lady Seto does," Minaho chuckled lightly, "They really trust her, but I don't feel like having her meddle in my affairs."

"Has Lady Seto tried any, both new and old, attempts to marry you off to someone?" Lelouch asked as he found one knot that he was forced to push her skirt up some to get at it and once he did, he noted ideally how smooth her leg was, yet he could feel the strong muscle beneath and even spotted a small scar that was jagged and likely an old battle injury from shrapnel or a bladed attack.

"Nothing that I have noticed, but I wouldn't put it pass her to try something," she made a gesture that indicated her thoughts, "I think she is trying to be a little more subtle now with me and…" Minaho was saying, but her sentence abruptly ended as a look of realization had just dawned upon her face. "Lady Seto… why didn't… I see… it..."

"What is it?" Lelouch asked, the latest knot, one in her right arm near the shoulder, was viciously attacked by him.

"I just say she was being more subtle right?" she grunt lightly as Lelouch accidentally popped her shoulder, but the knot was at least tackled and she felt her arm move more easier than before, _'I _**have **_been under a stress.'_

"Yes…" Lelouch felt his gut suddenly felt lead filled and getting heavier.

"I should have known my sudden assignment to infiltrate the Black Knight's ranks held an ulterior motive," Minaho growled, moving into a sitting position and facing Lelouch with a heavy and resigned sigh while her cheeks reddened a bit.

"Minaho what are... you... saying?" Lelouch trailed off, but Minaho failed to note.

"I _am _certain somehow that Seto had found someone else to be my husband," the woman said as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance to clear a slightly pounding in her head, a pounding named Seto.

"Who?" Lelouch managed out as a squeak.

"You…" came the soft reply.

"WHAT?" Lelouch who had been struggling to keep his eyes up -Minaho is a beautiful woman after all- suddenly shot up in surprise at her lone word of admission!

"Not Lelouch rather," she amended, "but Zero…" the two went silent as Lelouch collapsed back onto the couch, "Remember what I just told you and this is something Lady Seto knew about me too."

After a moment of consideration and thinking the same realization dawned upon Lelouch. Minaho was exactly right and he immediately recognized Lady Seto's intent for what it was and admitted she just might make a more dangerous opponent than even his older brother Schneizel and even the Emperor, his own father. The Devil Princess was fully aware of how much a romantic Minaho has confessed herself to be, so Lelouch easily deduced that likely as means to solidify relations between Japan and the Black Knights with Jurai the Devil Princess likely wanted to set the stage for Minaho to fall in love with Zero with the hope the masked man would fall for her. There were two reasons and both were clear and obvious:

The first being the creation of ideal conditions for a political marriage to take place and allow Jurai to get its foot back in the door on Earth.

The second reason was that Lelouch had a power that rivaled and was said to be the opposite of Masaki Tenchi's own abilities and thus would be in Jurai's best interest to have on their side at best or not a threat in general.

'_Lady Seto you are quite the devious and clever matchmaker aren't you?' _Lelouch thought as he might have found someone who was more cunning and devious than his older brother Schneizel most definitely is and possibly as good as or even outright better than his father... _'Not good in several ways, but pros do outweigh cons... in theory.'_

"Then…" Lelouch had already figured that out, so he was now asking himself how he was so surprised, "besides the others, you could very well end up as my second wife if she hasn't already decided on that."

"Are you… troubled by it?" Minaho asked with concern in her voice, as she brought her arms up to hold herself.

"I don't know," he answered and suddenly felt like kicking himself, something that was clear on his face to Minaho who gave a small smile at that, "This is what I dislike about the multiple wife arrangement I don't know if I can love Sasami and anyone else married to me and how can I certain if she as well as any others and you would be happy with such an arrangement?"

Seeing the look of sudden depression on Minaho's face Lelouch tried to remedy the situation. He was hardly any good with the female side of life. From what he could tell, he got simply lucky with Sasami, but now... he had a _lot _of work to do and things to think about.

"Don't take this the wrong way Minaho I think you are a beautiful woman and you are very talented," he said as he tried to put into words and wince at what he said, "I was just mystified by the idea you hadn't been married yet, but this is getting so complicated," Lelouch groaned and said to hell with it mentally and for the life of him, just pulled her in close and kissed her, much to her surprise.

'_I knew that was going to happen,' Sasami's voice went through Lelouch's mind, 'I already suspected Seto's handiwork in this, but she has a talent for this you have to admit.'_

'_Are you mad?' he asked._

'_There is little point,' Sasami responded, 'Seto has already likely figured out Minaho's feelings and your own and no doubt already went to work, so I guess calling her niece won't work anymore,' here the Second Princess of Jurai giggled, 'I guess its neesan from now on.'_

With that said, Sasami broke the connection and Lelouch broke the kiss, "You are beautiful Minaho," Lelouch realized several things he had done through this, "But I don't know enough yet," he held her hands, "Can we talk and see how real this is? I don't want to hurt you in anyway."

'_Ask her that after you kissed her, real smooth Relax,' _Lelouch mentally berated himself.

Minaho smiled at the compliment and knew he did care, the kiss was surprising and the look on his face said he was berating himself for what he said and did. She now knew Lelouch had come out the opposite of what he might have said he would be. She also knew already that Lelouch was the best out there when it came to what woman wanted to hear or what to do, but to her that was a good thing, as despite the claim he was a player, he clearly couldn't pick up a girl very easily. She, though, was sympathetic to what was going on inside his mind at the moment as he was likely confused and also -admittedly by him- very frighten. She could see he was visibly scared and for good reasons, he feared becoming like his father too much to fully commit easily to the idea of more than one wife or even as a leader as she had noticed a few twitches from time to time that indicated he feared what he could become.

He was truly a complex person, but once he sorted out everything, he'll be much simpler in mind and Minaho knew that Lady Seto absolutely hated those who thought in simpler terms and were peace with their emotions... they had some nasty habits of driving her plans into ruin.

A distant explosion that was felt was likely a case and point named Mihoshi.

"I really appreciate that Lelouch," she felt her lips for a moment and smiled lightly, _'He's not a bad kisser,'_ "But you don't need to worry about offending me," she smiled to him with a gentle nod, "I'm fully aware of your feelings on the idea of marrying additional wives so I understand and agree we should take the time to work things through," she giggled a little here, "Not to sound like a certain Kyoto Princess, but we could just end up being destined to be good lovers rather than husband and wife."

"Thank you Minaho," Lelouch had flinched at mention of a certain 15 year old Japanese girl, "but if anything we know you and Monica are likely candidates at least and I get the feeling things will be eventually that way, but I still want to see where that would stand for myself, for where _we _will stand."

"Indeed and I agree," Minaho felt a sudden chill, but wrote it off, "Yet, you could end up marrying both of us in addition to Princess Sasami and in all likelihood, Kallen as well."

'_If you live after the redhead found out,'_ they both thought before Lelouch began to speak.

"Given the wives I've seen with Seina you might be right on that account, but what about you? Could you really accept being my wife along with Sasami and Monica and possibly others? I just… can't understand how anyone could… It would seem like I am being unfaithful and disrespectful to the women I love," Lelouch said as a mix of shame and concern appeared on his face though both failed to note he had used the plural form of woman.

Minaho moved closer putting one hand on his shoulder before suddenly kissing his forehead to calm him.

"Lelouch… relax okay…" she said gently.

Lelouch took some deep breaths while Minaho looked into his eyes calmly while they held strong hints of affection for the young man. Could he really turn down such a dream chance that many men long for? Possibly he could, but somehow, this just felt right, but...

He'll have to sort his feelings, maybe with a meditation period to just think.

"Lelouch…" Minaho started softly, "You need to relax, it still might not even happen, though if it did, I don't think I could do better," she smiled very serenely, then a mischievous look came across her face, "Worse yes, better no."

Lelouch felt the laughter boil up and out, happy for a moment of peace, and true, she could do worse than him, but better... "I appreciate the compliments Minaho, but as I have said I am not saying you wouldn't be adverse to marrying you either," Lelouch complimented with a light chuckle, "I could definitely do worse like this one girl I know in my Social Studies Class."

Both knew that 'Social Studies' in a Britannia school system was pretty much what some would call a political educational class and even had a political officer sit in on it. The officer was reportedly able to relieve teaching staff and even appropriate a school in the name of the government. Fortunately, the late Prince Clovis still held some ties with the Ashford family and Princess Cornelia herself didn't like the idea to begin with, so no harm was forth coming any time soon.

"I see your point Lelouch," knowing which girl and really wanting to teach the girl a few proper lessons, "but I don't know right now… I'm just not sure, but until Lady Seto makes her decision we'll wait and see what happens between me, you, Sasami, Kallen, and Monica then we'll go from there," Minaho said assuring the young man it wasn't like he was expected to marry them right now, but it yet it gave Lelouch more to think about.

However Minaho was surprised by her own words, but knew she had become more affectionate towards him the more she came to know him. This surprised her in a lot of different ways, though she had not found the kind of heroic being she envisioned of one day meeting ever since she was a child, he was so far proving to be better than she could have ever imagined. She wondered what would life be like, married to Lelouch and her mind, based on what she knew and had seen, painted a rather good picture of him and her together with children playing with the children of his other wives and him treating them all fairly and showing his love in more ways than simple romanticism and 'alone' time.

Yet it was agreed that there was still time and they would wait and see what Lady Seto decides on when the time comes.

Then she felt the chill again, this time even colder. She moved her hands to rub her arms, drawing Lelouch's attention and the dark haired man and she saw him blush suddenly a very deep read that she was certain there wasn't a word for it. Though as she wondered about what could be wrong, her forearms didn't meet the contact of skin on cloth or cloth on cloth, but rather skin on skin...

Her mind stopped as Lelouch just stared...

All was silent and then...

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed and a resounding smack followed that had the Black Knights still left blinking as they looked up to the office they had forgotten was occupied.

While Lelouch was toppled over and Minaho was clutching her shirt to her chest as she apologized to the Black Prince, the very Devil they had been speaking of was at that moment at the Ashford Academy…

* * *

><p>The Ashford Heiress, the blond and busty Milly Ashford was meeting with a woman who was dressed in, and to her surprise, a white and pink kimono and had long light lime green hair and red eyes as well as appearing Japanese. The woman before her had just come out of a meeting with her grandfather and she wasn't sure, but it looked like the old man was happy to have spoken with her. Although Milly was unaware of what they had discussed, the two of them were now in a small, off to the side office having conversation of their own.<p>

She found the topic of their discussion surprisingly as their conversation was about Lelouch Lamperouge rather than Milly as the blond haired girl thought it was going to be, but that wasn't the case and it worried her. She knew she had feelings for Lelouch, heck she'd known about those feelings for years! She had just buried them and locked them away after everything that had previously happened and now with Sasami so close to him, they just came bursting out again. She really hated herself for not being able to try and be in the role that Sasami now had and talking to this stranger was making her what to just scream about it.

"I know he and Sasami are a couple more or less," who was she kidding; the two were probably already sleeping together for all she knew! "But there lot of other girls out there clearly interested in him."

"Oh?" Seto looked interested at that, "I see then, so is he a player?"

"What?" Milly then realized what that had sounded like and winced, "Oh no! He's nothing like that!" she saw the Lady Seto something or other; she needed to brush up on her Japanese again, nod and then motion for her to continue, "He just seems to have this uncanny ability to draw women to him or something, I don't know."

"I see…" Seto nodded, that sounded right to her, but she needed more, "If I may…" she began and drew the teenage girl's attention, "I might have a suggestion for you to determine who Lelouch is in love with?"

"What do you have in mind?" Milly asked even as she thought, _'Like I couldn't see how serious Lelouch is? He's not only serious, but he was in here asking my grandfather if it would be alright if Sasami moved in with him, Nunnally, and Sayoko!'_

Lady Seto grinned mischievously as she happily gave Milly some ideas including a few tips and suggestions to lay out a plan for finding out who Lelouch loves. The blond to her credit only blinked a few times as she realized just what was being said and what kind of plans they were. They were after all, right up her alley and she was mischievous not so much at heart, but in her being.

'_Sometimes Lulu,'_ Milly thought, _'You are too helpful when things need to be livened up around here!'_

'_Now we shall see, shall we Lelouch vi Britannia and Sasami Masaki,' _Seto thought to herself as Milly agreed, _'Plus I need a suitable punishment for Minaho as well,' _she mentally shook her head, _'Withholding information like that from me! The nerve of the girl and I couldn't be prouder, but still, what to do?'_

* * *

><p>AN: well here is the long awaited chapter and I hope it was worth the wait and I wasn't sure about that last half with what F-14 Tomcat Lover did taking it a bit above and beyond what I had originally had in mind, but I did not want to force all of you to wait any longer so I'll let you guys be the judge of how well it is so please let me know.

Read and review and the next chapter will be out as soon as possible. Its finished already awaiting for F-14 Tomcat Lover to touch it up with work on 25 already underway.


	24. Chapter 24 Cupid Day

A/N: At last the next chapter is finished and thank you all for the reviews. To answer some question Lady Seto pretty much has a lot of power and influence, enough to pretty much say who marries who. However she doesn't do it randomly of course. Her influence is no doubt very considerable to such that not event Ayeka's father would dare to defy her. But she is someone Lelouch wants backing him, her contacts and political influence in galaxy politics makes her a valuable ally to have.

Anyway the dreaded day has come and thanks to Holyknight5 and F -14 Tomcat Lover for making this chapter _extra special. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 24<strong>_

_**Cupid Day**_

Within the safety of her own room, with in the home of the prestigious house of Stadtfeld, Kallen Stadtfeld, the heiress of the house, was currently going over in her mind the events that had been going on in her life these last few weeks.

"Lelouch..." she softly muttered, an arm over her eyes as Reika, her pet cabbit napped in the corner under the sun, "How could you be..." she could not finish her thoughts.

The red head was currently laid out, dressed in nothing more than a yellow tank top and green panties. She was very much exhausted from her ordeals of late. For in truth, this young lady went by the name Kallen Kozuki, the personal bodyguard of the masked revolutionary and leader of the Independent Order of the Black Knights, Zero.

Within the last few weeks, her life has completely changed though, even by her standards as a rebel freedom fighter. Finding out several people she knew were in fact extraterrestrials from other planets, that a foreign world had once had strong ties to her birth nation, to her people, and longed to free them...

The knowledge of Doctor Clay and what he almost did to her mother...

What that bastard had been doing to her people...

What he had done to her country...

She herself could now fight the man on even standards once and for all. Now she could stand up to his monsters and win. Now she had the power that she had received from Reika...

It was only a matter of time before they liberated Japan and became the United States of Japan!

But she couldn't really focus on any of that now. She could only focus on the young man who had appeared and given her people not only hoped, but seemed to be a figure of myth and legend stepping out from the shrouds of yore of long ago to strike down evil before him. Yet, the irony was, he was of the very land that her people hated and wished to be rid of from their own lands!

Prince Lelouch vi Britannia is his name, but most do not know this. He is a handsome young man of the same age as herself with medium long ebony black hair that held a silver hue and dark, royal purple eyes that were so guarded yet could bore into you from a thousand paces. He was not too tall, barely taller than her and barely broader at his shoulders than her, in fact he was close to being effeminate, but was clearly male. He had a dominating presence even when he was laid back and relaxing. She had seen firsthand when the Student Council President had crossed an invisible line with him, how he could suddenly turn into a figure that excluded a demand of respect and obedience.

Even without the power of Geass that he once commanded, he was a man to be obeyed and followed. He was truly dedicated to the path he followed and a man of righteous virtue whose vices were so few as to be impossible to know. He was also a loving and doting brother with a fair and moral sense of right and wrong...

And he was dedicated to his fiancés...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_You are doing better Kallen," the blond woman stated as she withdrew back from their weapon lock, not attempting anything more as she grabbed a bottle of water and took a long drink, "Much better and it will show with experience now that you have training."_

"_Thanks Monica," the redhead replied, pushing her control suit top down to half waist, not caring about showing off her top half anymore, she had more on her mind._

"_Hmm..." Monica looked on as Kallen drank some water herself, they both were advancing faster than Washu had expected them in controlling their abilities, but Monica thought that being Devicers probably had a hand in it._

_The blond looked on at the younger female and could see the turmoil already appearing. She had seen such a thing before, where a person like Kallen no longer cared for their modesty so well as they once did. It was a sign that she had a man she loved and could only love him, but he would not be with her and so she would no longer care about simple modesty. It was a real shame, but she could guess who._

"_Lelouch has agreed to take me as a wife as well, at long last I will have a husband," Monica said out of the blue, at least to Kallen who did a spit take, "I wonder what kind of man will you be with Kallen?"_

"_None," she said quietly, almost meekly._

"_Lelouch will not easily be swayed," Monica said, deciding to just get to the matter, "He fears being his father and it is a good fear for him to have, but I do not want him to simply have it."_

_The redhead turned to look at the slightly older woman. The way Monica said it made it clear to Kallen. She had to know about Lelouch, such as his fear. It was something to think about._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Kallen sighed before she felt a gentle hand slowly shaking her shoulder. She lifted up her arm to see her mother smiling down at her. Kallen felt better seeing the woman now a days, the rift that had formed had been closed and now they were getting closer. Though she remembered that her mother rarely ventured into her room unless it was important or duty related.<p>

Sitting up and turning to her, Kallen spoke, "Yes mother?"

Yuri felt her heart swear with joy and pride to hear her daughter call her that again and the way she said it, showed that they were getting closed again and that Kallen still loved her deeply. She really missed the days before the invasion, such as when Kallen came in with a test paper showing she had scored high, the highest, on a math test. She missed those happy days from so long ago, but she knew they had to live in the today now.

"Master Stadtfeld has requested your presence daughter, but for what I've not been told, though I do know it doesn't involve Mistress Stadtfeld," Yuri felt her lips try to quirk, even her ex-lover really had no love for his wife and the staff detested her greatly.

Kallen was surprised, but sighed and knew her moment of inner turmoil was over for the moment. Something she was actually glad about for the time being. She stood up and he mother helped her get dressed, the two of them giggling as they remembered her childhood.

* * *

><p>The following day Lelouch and Sasami in the company of Nunnally were visiting Clovisland. This action thus allowed the fulfilling of the promise to the wheelchair bound girl to spend some quality time with her. Though, Lelouch and Nunnally had been nervous, after the whole Clovisland Pool fiasco with Nonette.<p>

As such, they wore different clothes and they even brought different swim wear on the off chance they go swimming. Lelouch wore a simple blue vest over a red shirt with blue shorts and red shoes with a pair of dark sun glasses while he also had blue and yellow swimming shorts and a green towel. Sasami wore white button up shirt with a teal colored knee length skirt, white thigh length socks, and green shoes as well as a straw sun hat. Nunnally wore a simple yellow summer dress with black shorts and white shoes. She also had a straw hat and both girls had decided on matching, but reversed colored green and yellow two piece bikinis, much to Lelouch's chagrin for Nunnally, and similarly colored towels.

Thankfully the day had so far been uneventful with the two taking Nunnally to the rides and attractions that, with her disabilities, she could take part in, but in some of the others such as the water gun shooting games Sasami helped her while Lelouch aided her in the ball toss games.

The three did go to the pool, they didn't go unnoticed, but they never realized that someone had been spying on them. After that, the trio decided to try out a quick go around on the Farris Wheel and truthfully, they didn't as much as enjoy it as they thought they would, with Lelouch wondering where are the romantics got their ideas about Farris Wheels and love birds. Then the trio came to a newer booth of a water gun shooting gallery where the objective of the game was to shoot enough water into the clown's mouth to make the balloon above its head to infiltrate enough to the point where it would pop. To win you had to pop the balloon first.

"Nunnally want to try the water gun shooting gallery?" Sasami offered with a sweet smile, though she had to guide Nunnally's hand up to her face for her to 'see' it.

"Really!" the teenage girl's face lit up in excitement, "You mean one of those games where you have to shoot water at the target?"

"That's right," Sasami replied cheerfully, "Make your balloon pop first and you win!"

"Sounds like fun!" the blind girl responded happily, "Come on brother!"

"Alright…" Lelouch mock sighed, "I don't think I can win against you two," Lelouch said half-jokingly with a smile on his face.

"Come on give it a try you might get luck," giggled mischievously at the end of her sentence.

"Yeah!" Nunnally joined in, "Just try to beat us big brother!"

"Okay," Lelouch chuckled as he took in the mood to feel relaxed, "but I won't go easy on you two," Lelouch lazily replied as considered giving them a fair chance to beat him, but he knew with Sasami helping Nunnally he doubt it was would be necessary for him to do so.

The three soon arrived at the booth and waited patiently as others went first. It was a relaxing feel and Lelouch, despite himself, decided it was time to also give to all of his Black Knights a well deserved break, specially as he needed every and each of them on their top form when it came the long awaited "Day of Fury."

He remembered the old hot springs bath that the Masaki family had taken him and Nunnally too along with Suzaku all those years ago. He had checked up on it a few years ago, finding out it was abandoned, but after a recent check in on the place as a fall back or assembly point, he had trouble finding it.

Though he did eventually find it, wasn't in too bad a shape, despite the neglect of ten years and the pounding of elements as well as wild animals and plants taking over. He had cleared out the animals, not bloodily, but enough so as the place could be rebuilt. Then he hired a team using some 'winnings' at a couple of casinos to hire a group to rebuild the place, though they had no idea as to why a noble would want a Japanese styled Onsen in the middle of nowhere, they just chalked it up to nobles being bored and rich.

Now he could put it to good use for his knights to get some R and R.

"LELOUCH!" Sasami shouted in his face and he was startled before realizing he had drifted off in thought.

"Sorry, got lost on the road of life," he looked sheepish and Sasami wondered if he forgotten that was the catch line for a notoriously tardy ninja out of some manga.

"Don't worry brother," Nunnally giggled and he knew she might get him back for that, "But come on!" she urged, "It's our turn!"

"Coming," he chuckled as he walked up to the booth, Sasami helping Nunnally as he sat down and took up his own, instinctively sighting in on it and the booth attendant only sighed at another soldier showing up, but smiled at the interactions between siblings and boyfriend and girlfriend

Once things were ready...

"Alright… Ready... Set… GO!" the game booth attendant shouted as everyone handling a gun opened fire with some hitting the target while others were missing. Lelouch and Sasami were the only ones to hit their targets. But to his surprise Sasami and Nunnally's balloon filled up first and exploded with the two girls winning with Lelouch's blowing up a second after.

"Well that was very close," the former prince remarked who was slightly surprised at how close that was, but he didn't mind his sister winning.

"Good work Nunnally you did it!" Sasami said congratulating the young girl.

After Sasami described the prizes she could chose from to the wheelchair bound girl, Nunnally made her choice of choosing a large stuffed penguin to go with the cute lion and a white fluffy bunny plush dolls she already won at other booths. Lelouch simply chuckled as Sasami giggled at the sight of Nunnally and all her wins as they got a picture of the moment. Once they were done at the game booth and Nunnally had added to her collection, though Lelouch had managed to win a purple crystal necklace and Sasami a teal crystal necklace, the trio were deciding on what to do next when Lelouch and Sasami spotted trouble walking there way and no it wasn't some half crazed threat.

It was much worse, it was too terrifying to put into words, it was...

"This sure looks like a fun game!" a too familiar voice exclaimed as Lelouch and Sasami's blood went cold as they looked back and saw Mihoshi at the game booth they had just been at moments ago.

"Okay Nunnally I really think we should be leaving now," a nervous Lelouch stated while Sasami watched the former space cop just in case.

"Huh why?" Nunnally asked, already pouting, but also slightly nervous about Lelouch's tone.

"Mihoshi is at the game booth…" he trailed off, looking nervously over at the chocolate skinned blond woman.

"…Okay let's go!" Nunnally said after it dawned on her why they wanted to leave quickly.

Nunnally was cringing for a moment realizing the implications of Mihoshi being present inside the amusement park which even she knew it wasn't safe to stick around. The trio wasted no time leaving the amusement park, warning some of their schoolmates they saw and who promptly vacated the park as well, but no sooner had they exited the park and here passing through the parking lot when an explosion from inside the park was heard causing all of them to stop in their tracks and shiver.

"No one look back, let's keep going." Sasami said solemnly as Lelouch and she began moving, pushing Nunnally forward as they continued to put as much distance between them and the amusement park as possible while the Juraian Princess was thinking about the space cop knowing that they would need to seriously do something about her.

Besides Mihoshi showing up at the amusement park that afternoon and ruining an otherwise perfectly good day thus far that had been uneventful for the trio. It had been such a fun and nice day, with little to do, but have and enjoy themselves. That which was a very welcomed and relaxing change for Lelouch as he knew he would soon be going right back into the fray.

* * *

><p>Over head and barely having cleared the explosion, Lady Tokimi coughed a little. She had been spying on Lelouch and her sister's avatar all day. She had helped arranged for Nunnally's wins as well as the few items that Lelouch and Sasami got today as well. Still, she had to admit, that Lelouch had some luck that she simply couldn't believe.<p>

"He almost won each time I tried to make sure he didn't," she said to herself and shook her head, "Well, at least today was fun," she giggled at the end and flew off, no one noticing her at all.

* * *

><p>"What are those? Orders Villetta?" Kewell Soresi asked as he took his seat and drank his coffee before making a face at it.<p>

"What? Cold?" Villetta Nu asked with a slight smile as she cut open the envelope holding new orders.

"No," Kewell looked down into his empty mug, "Out," then he reached over for the coffee pot and growled in annoyance, "Also out."

Villetta sighed at that as she remembered the good old days of when the Purist Faction was one of the elite units of Area 11. Now they were reduced to having barely any of the prestige they once enjoyed, but they were not out yet. They had been working hard under Villetta, since Kewell couldn't handle the responsibilities as leader of the unit, and now they had this new office area all to them, rather than a scattering of desks throughout several floors with the poorer units. Though they had taken this office area from another unit that had been demoted in the wake of the recent events, but they were a smaller unit not deserving of the office space now under the Purist Faction's control.

"So how's your sister?" Villetta let the orders lay as she turned to the man now making coffee, "You said she was assigned to a Rounds, is she alright?"

"Hardly," came Kewell's voice, his tone dry and sarcastic, "She refuses to leave that sack of crap, the Knight of Ten," he snorted after he said, meaning he remembered something else, "I don't get why none of them are leaving him, he's too dangerous to be around, with or without Zero."

That was a change in Kewell's attitude, Zero. The masked armored nightmare, more Knightmare than there own machines even. Kewell has been one of the lucky ones thus far, same with most of the survivors of their unit. The Purist Faction may call itself that, but it was hardly that anymore and even as Kewell took out a bottle water from the refrigerator, Villetta could see his hands shaking.

Sighing she turned back to the orders she had received, they looked pretty important, "I don't get why he hasn't been punished yet," she admitted as she read the orders and frowned, "He killed how many people to just attempt and then he's using that brilliant plan all over again."

"I know, but he doesn't get, so what are the orders," Kewell didn't want to talk about it anymore and Villetta agreed.

"As expected," Villetta sighed, "We're being merged with another unit, the Glaston Knights themselves."

It was a real big step up and both knew it, but it also meant their unit was effectively deactivated. Though the step up would be great and the individual prestige would be regained for the soldiers still left since Shinjuku. It was still a hard thing to swallow none the less.

"So what else is happening?" he asked, drinking the water, feeling calmer.

"I'm actually being detached," Villetta frowned, "And I'm being ordered to Pendragon of all places."

Villetta had been more concerned with their unit being lost as a support unit for Jeremiah. She didn't like it very much, since now his team would be bereft of Knightmare support. She would have to contact him later about that. This wasn't good, not good at all. She wasn't sure she was liking how things were changing.

"Pendragon? You sure?" he looked surprised, but no shocker really, not every day that someone got detached for reassignment to Pendragon.

"Yes," she replied looking at the orders, "I'm gonna miss being here though."

"How come?" Kewell wouldn't mind getting sent back to the Fatherland.

Villetta looked with a wry smile on her face, "Less ego, more air."

Both had a laugh at that.

* * *

><p>Their journey home was quiet as well as the siblings returned to their humble abode at their section of the clubhouse, while Sasami had headed back to her room to wash up and change before rejoining them. Sayoko, as always, was there to greet them of course when they walked through the door with Lelouch putting down the plastic bags holding the prizes Nunnally had won on the table. He immediately began to rub at his shoulder joints and knew he had to give his shoulders a much needed break after all that had gone on today.<p>

"Welcome home Nunnally-chan and Lelouch-sama," Sayoko warmly greeted and then looked at the gifts that were clearly Nunnally's and couldn't help but wince a little.

Plastic bags were, at times, no fun to carry over any length of time, especially when loaded down.

"Good afternoon Sayoko I won a lot of prizes at the amusement park!" Nunnally happily announced in a very cheerful mood.

"I can see that, but I'm still glad for you Nunnally-chan…" then noticing only two had walked in not three, Sayoko then inquired, "By the way, where is Sasami-sama?"

"She went back to her room to wash up and then she was coming back," Lelouch replied while he massaged his left shoulder with one hand, moaning in relief, "In fact I am going to change into something else myself, so I'll be back in a moment."

"I'll take care of your sister Lelouch-sama," Sayoko replied before sparing a glance to the positively beaming Nunnally before speaking again, "But please remember to wear a clean pair of briefs as well Lelouch-sama."

Lelouch tripped over a perfectly seamless floor. He managed to recover his balance and turned back gaping like a fish at the flushing Sayoko. Next to the Maid/Ninja/Agent/Anything else he didn't know about, Nunnally giggled, though she tried to maintain an innocent expression.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch nearly shouted, scandalized at her attempt to make him still pay.

"Sorry big brother, but I'm still a tiny bit angry you know," Nunnally finally broke down giggling.

"I'll take of things here Lelouch-sama," Sayoko had gotten rid of the blush, but seemed to be planning something herself.

"Thank you very much Sayoko," Lelouch replied as to turned to leave, though he was barely halfway gone when he heard Nunnally give a surprised cry and then the inevitable occurred.

Lelouch just sighed a little in relief and gave a quiet chuckle. Nunnally may be a 14 years old, but she wasn't too old to be put across Sayoko's knee. He could hear the two with Nunnally instantly apologizing for her prank just like a caught little child would be.

'_If our father had been anyone else, would we have grown up just like that?' _thought the ex-prince, or soon to be prince if you looked at his life from that direction, before he simply summed it up_, 'That is the past now, this is today, and tomorrow will bring its mystery to life.'_

As Lelouch made his way to his room, he passed by the room that had a small sign on it now. It read Sasami on it, but Lelouch knew that she and C.C. had agreed to share his bed with him. Not like he hadn't seen their bodies before, plus he had been more or less sleeping with C.C. for a while now and knew the girl preferred one of his shirts and a pair of panties to sleep in. Sasami on the other hand preferred wearing more traditional sleep wear, which from what he had learned from Washu was a _lot _like when Tenchi started getting closer to Ayeka and Ryoko.

Lelouch soon arrived at his room, but upon opening the door he noticed something that was very off and concerning. Upon opening the door into his room, he couldn't smell fresh pizza, but rather than think that a problem, spotting cold pizza laying spilled on his floor, did define problem. His hand went to his sword hilt, the black Tenchi-ken look alike Shadowed Honor, he entered, senses train.

Then he saw her looking up him with a surprised, but reassured look. Though he instantly on guard as he saw her state as C.C. was bound and gagged in a chair and clearly she had been struggling to break free just moments ago, but whoever had tied her up had done a very good job at tying the knots holding her. Lelouch also noticed that the knots in question were not the normal kind, but the kinky kind and he couldn't help but inwardly groan, given how the green haired witch had been tied up as well.

"C.C. what happened?" he rubbed his forehead with one hand, making it look like he had lowered his guard.

Lelouch's rhetorical question of course went unanswered, not even momentarily overlooking the fact that her mouth was gagged so she was unable to respond. As he made his way over to untie her, he noted that when she was bound up, her shirt -or rather his shirt- she was wearing had been left unbutton and with how it sat on her now tied form, it revealed the strange scar on the left front of her torso. He didn't fully understand the scar, though from its looks, it looked like someone had purposely inscribed onto her the symbol of Geass and very sloppily by design no less.

According to Washu, not even she could do anything about it. The redheaded scientist had stated that it was likely caused in another dimension, one where her immortality was not there. The results were obvious, but if she could be taken back there, Washu was very confident that she could remove the injury and permanently heal it.

It was during the moment he reached C.C, that someone lying on his bed moved, giving away their presence. He immediately looked over to where the person was and blushed somewhat as the person's skirt was riding up a little, whether by design or not was open to debate, but seriously given who it was he didn't doubt the former. She was in her school uniform with her right leg crossed over her left knee holding a familiar black mask in her hands atop her chest.

"Welcome home Lelouch…" her calm voice greeted as Lelouch turned to be the bed and saw her with the mask she had caused the blood in his face to completely drain while every alarm in his mind suddenly began going off.

"Kaguya what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked and then noted, "And why are you still wearing a fundoshi and not a regular pair of underwear?" Seriously, why was she wearing something so dated? Though arguably they were more respectable at the moment than a pair of female undergarments.

Kaguya Sumeragi laid there with a neutral expression, completely ignoring Lelouch's question on her choice of underwear articles, while one hand stoked the black mask of Zero. She had found it after making her way into his room, subduing the lime-colored haired woman which hadn't been hard as she had been eating, then conducting her search to verify the information she had chanced upon, and found herself to be proven correct to trust the information. Lelouch was in fact Zero and the Sumeragi Heiress had discovered it, though she had also come to the conclusion that Washu and Sasami had found out and had known for some time while failing to tell her about it.

"Oh?" she tried to sound and look innocent, but Lelouch wasn't fooled for a moment and she sighed, "I just wanted to confirm you were Zero," her gaze shifted to C.C. who moved her mouth now that Lelouch had removed the gag and Kaguya had to admit that the girl looked every bit as a cat crossed, "and after dealing with this room's second occupant…" she decided not to mention that she had found and hacked, with some Galactic tools she had gotten from Seto years ago, a Washu Spybird and found out that Sasami had been actively sleeping with the two before her, "I searched it and look what I found."

'_Dammit, I had to remember that they haven't _done _anything either!'_ she thought as she thought about it, _'All the three do together is chat, eat late night snacks, read a book, make plans, or play a board game before turning in,'_ though the fact that C.C. had been shown wearing a Black Knight outfit and that Washu's Spybot was obviously scanning her on a multitude of levels and frequencies, then Kaguya guessed there was probably something extra and special to get the redheaded scientist's attention.

Lelouch on the other hand had finished untying C.C. who promptly fixed her clothes and made herself presentable. The immortal threw a venomous glare at the 14 year old that would have caused a snake to die of both a heart attack and a stroke at the same time. Lelouch gently managed to smooth the ruffled feathers or fur rather. It wasn't his fault that like Washu reminded him of crabs, she reminded him of cats!

Though with C.C. leaving the room, no doubt to have a thorough check of the entire building while the no doubt confused Sayoko who would be joining her would be scratching the back of her head in confusion, but that leaves him none the less with _this _problem before him!

'_Damn it…this won't end well no matter what, but how did she find out?' _thought frantically, though he could probably pull some trick, a little better than just a rabbit out of a hat style no less, and get an advantage in this to keep her quiet.

First step being, deciding to find out exactly how Kaguya discovered he was Zero was a little more important at this point given the possible danger of an information leak of some kind and though she annoyed him to no end, she was still a good friend of Nunnally and he couldn't let anything happen to her as such, no matter _how _tempted he may be.

"Who told you I was Zero?" he started off, see if he could trap her, "How did you find out?"

"Actually," Kaguya changed from laying down to sitting up as she stuck her tongue out slightly and bonkede herself softly, "I confess it was purely accidental," Kaguya admitted with an honest expression upon her face while she remained in a proper, mature diplomat mode as opposed to fan girl mode which she wasn't just quite in at the moment.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow and Kaguya couldn't help but be reminded of some sci-fi from Britannia from about 50 years ago or so.

"How?" was the one word question.

"Well," she saw he was somewhat skeptical, so she began, "It's true," she helplessly shrugged, "It was purely accidental."

It was true… Kaguya's discovery of Lelouch's identity was purely accidental. It had happened earlier in the day after the young heiress had finished baking some delicious pastries for Lelouch, but unknown to anyone they were all laced with a very potent truth serum drug. It was her intent to get some intimate information from Lelouch using them, but her plan had hit a few snag from the get go.

And once again that snag was named Kuramitsu Mihoshi.

At that time, Kaguya had been cleaning up after making the goodies in question inside the Home Ed Classroom. She had forgotten to be careful, a warning had been put out about Mihoshi being in that particular area, but by the time she was finished cleaning, the poor girl was horrified to discover that Mihoshi was devouring the sweets she had made for Lelouch! Alas the Japanese girl was too late to stop her, so all she could do was cry for all of her hard work destroyed and curse herself for forgetting about the posted warning which was then at that time staring her in the face. Especially since the truth serum she used in those sweets was by no means cheap and easy to get your hands on… given all of the red tape she had to deal with just _getting _the truth serum's ingredients and that was _after _the old men of Kyoto House no less.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback Control Device!<strong>_

_**Patented by the Super Cute, Super Genius!**_

_**Professor Hakubi Washu!**_

_**(Party streamers explode from party balls as a chorus sings and dancers dance.)**_

"_Mihoshi how could you?" Kaguya looked between the said person and where she had placed her pastries, "THOSE WERE FOR LELOUCH!" a teary eyed Kaguya wailed in instant despair._

"_I'm sorry," the blond replied as she continued to chew on a couple of the pastries, 'They smelled so good when I walked pass the classroom that I couldn't resist, but eat them!"_

"_But how… how... how," the troubled Sumeragi heiress tripped over her own voice as she tried to speak, "How I am supposed to get Lelouch's secrets now? He likely has some good ones right?" Kaguya practically pleaded with the klutzy woman, on the verge of tears as her plan sank faster than a pirate ship insane enough to resist the Mikagami._

"_He does have some secrets," Mihoshi giggled and looked around to see if anyone was around like she was going to share some big secret and then satisfied that no one was around, she declared happily enough, "I know his biggest one no less!"_

"_Wait…" Kaguya's green eyes widened, her mind stopping and then rebooting quickly and giving Mihoshi her full attention as the truth serum the former space cop had unknowingly consumed was taking effect. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?'_

_Wincing somewhat at the power of Kaguya's lungs, Mihoshi began to the truth, "Well you see while I was watching him, I saw him for who he secretly is," she giggled here with a faraway look of a romance book struck school girl, "He's Zero and I saw him saving Sasami at the waterfront attacking Refrain Drug ring."_

_**Deactivating Flashback Device**_

_**Washu Flashback Unlimited hopes you enjoyed your brief trip down memory lane.**_

_**Thank you and please come again.**_

_**("I don't get paid enough for this!" whined Employee A**_

"_**Oh shut it before one of her Spybots hears you!" retorted Employee Mei**_

"_**That's a bet even I can win with," stated Employee Tsunade**_

"_**HEY!" shouted Boss Washu, "BACK TO WORK NOW!"**_

"_**YES SUPER CUTE AND SUPER GENIUS WASHU THE SUPER!" all three shouted.)**_

* * *

><p>It was at that moment Kaguya's mental processes came to again to a complete halt in order to restart and reboot following this unexpected revelation. Still, knowing it was coming from Mihoshi of all people, truth serum or not, the heiress decided to investigate personally to confirm the information herself. After dealing with a surprising second female occupant in the room Kaguya found the evidence to confirm what Mihoshi had told her and in all honesty was completely floored that Lelouch was indeed Zero.<p>

So in gratitude she gave Mihoshi some money, though in her haste she accidentally counted it out as Japanese Yen rather than Britannian Pound, and set her to go to the amusement park to have a _lot _of fun. Though Kaguya was quite unaware to the fact that Mihoshi was currently causing some property destruction and damage. Then again, she probably expected as much and simply wanted Mihoshi out of the way in some way and form so as to not have to worry about her for the moment for some reason that she has likely has to do with having Lelouch's children in the somewhat near future.

Upon hearing just how he had been found out, and making a note to really find out more about Mihoshi, Lelouch knew the situation had the potential to go downhill for him. This also included that it was only a matter of time before Kaguya would discover his engagement to Sasami and with that she could easily blackmail him and prospects of what she could do worried him greatly. After all, Milly was bad, but Kaguya was younger and even more brazen than the Ashford daughter and that was saying a _lot_!

Kaguya retained her mature calm composure and didn't drop into her fan-girl mode yet, but she eyed Lelouch. She needed this to go off right, as she suspected that he had more assets than she would like to deal with. After all, C.C. hadn't been easy, only surprised with some pizza already in her mouth. As such, she asked her very serious question to Lelouch.

"So Zero," her face and tone neutral, "Are you still going to liberate Japan?"

"Of course I will," Lelouch replied instantly, his stance, tone, and face showing his conviction at his words.

"I see," Kaguya simply stated herself, "but what about you and Sasami?"

"Well…" Lelouch just knew that would come up, but he played a card now that he thought about it, "What do you think?" he challenged, "Mihoshi should have known right?" Lelouch guessed that since she wanted to know about him as Zero, but his engagement had remained largely a secret with only a few on the planet to know about it. As such the risk of Kaguya finding out about his engagement to Sasami was extremely low to non-existent. Although the former prince feared she knew already in some way because he could see the out of commission spybird that was clearly Washu's own, but he needed to make sure first. It was a very dangerous gambit and yet he was still confident that he would emerge without too much trouble... hopefully anyways, he was speaking with Kaguya and she was too much like Milly.

"I didn't think to ask her about that," the Japanese teen looked abashed with embarrassment, "but what are you planning?"

"That's private," Lelouch stated plainly with no hint of a tone, "I am not sharing the details of my relationship with Sasami with anyone."

Lelouch knew Kaguya wouldn't sell him out to Britannia since she wanted Japan freed as much as the next Japanese person. Yet, he knew there were still ways she could cause him trouble in a number of ways. Over all the situation wasn't exactly good for Lelouch and the former prince was trying to figure out a way out of it, but most of all he was wishing he still had his Geass. That aside it was surprising she managed to get pass Sayoko and subdue C.C. without the maid being alerted to her presence, although surprising as it was it was frightening as well.

"I'll keep quiet about you being Zero of course," Kaguya said, but then a look he just couldn't describe appeared on her face, "but I'll spill your other secrets to the student council if you don't go out on date with me Zero-sama."

'_I knew it…' _

Lelouch thought as that didn't really surprise him, but despite knowing that Kaguya wasn't likely to reveal he was Zero to anyone. Still that didn't remove the danger of something else the Japanese girl knew from reaching the ears of the student council. What it was, however, is eluded him completely as Lelouch couldn't tell if Kaguya was bluffing or if she knew anything else like his engagement to Sasami and such, but the fact she had spotted, captured, disabled, and nearly disemboweled one of Washu's spybots didn't exactly bode well for him.

'_Damn if I can't find out what she has over me other than me being Zero then…'_

Lelouch tried to weigh the possible dangers of each situation as well as proper counter measure for each one, but the more he thought about it -especially considering he didn't know what other information had Kaguya discovered- the former prince's options were very few at the moment, especially if he wanted to avoid any kind of confrontations with Milly and the rest of the Student Council, minus Rivalz of course, he would just be pretty impressed with Lelouch and secretly jealous as well.

"Alright, but no funny business okay?" he agreed, mentally making sure he remembered Shadowed Honor when he would go out.

"Fair enough…" Kaguya replied with a smile to the former prince's surprise, but even so Lelouch thought.

'_But I'll find something to blackmail you back with.'_

Although first Lelouch would need to contact Sasami and inform her of the situation and probably ask her or Washu to keep an eye on him. This was because for one reason or another the former prince was rather concerned about the possibility of foul play such as Kaguya attempting to drug him to get more information out of him or the heavens knows what else. It simply wouldn't do for her to be able to do so and get otherwise secret and vital information that he'd rather have a secret.

This list also included Kallen, Monica, and Minaho. Though he suspected that Kaguya knew about Sasami and him close enough to have accurate guesses, plus C.C.'s attempts to get close to him and those attempts seemed to not bother either Sasami or Washu either. Plus there was the latter in that previous thought, Washu herself and her attempts at getting close, not to mention Nonette of all people and that would be a disaster alone even.

'_Why did my life get so complicated beyond a simple rebellion?' _Lelouch thought before just accepting it for the moment to concentrate on what was important at the same time, _'Washu might be better since she might have better means of checking any food or drinks she offers me.'_

* * *

><p>As Lelouch was contemplating his options, Washu was at that moment inside her lab overseeing a sparring match between Monica and Kallen. The two were sparring one another inside an artificial environment within Washu's lab while the redhead scientist herself was inside a control room carefully monitoring the two women. She was also ensuring they didn't accidentally drag their battle out of the contained and simulated environment which right now, she had programmed to mirror a desert region of the Arizona Region of the Holy Empire of Britannia.<p>

Washu was also monitoring the two very closely as well. She had noted that Monica was just fine, the young woman had spent a short time with Lelouch just before he had left with Sasami and Nunnally for Clovisland earlier that day. Though apparently, Monica had taken some advice from Sasami and had enjoyed a good kissing session with Lelouch. It wasn't so much making out, as it was just the two of them kissing and that was fine by her.

Making out from the gates was seriously overrated in Washu's opinion.

On the other hand, Kallen had come in slightly dazed and confused. The poor younger redhead hadn't even realized that Washu had been talking to Lelouch and the said male had gotten a good and full body view of Kallen in the nude. The poor boy was left stuttering before signing off on the communication device that Washu had given him earlier that day and Kallen had been oblivious that she had been flashing three people, one of them male!

That had worried the older redhead, as her fellow redhead took unusually long to finally get going in the sim duels with Monica...

At least until the blond decided on a rather interesting and inventive way to get Kallen's attention.

'_What is with people and suddenly using manga of all thing today?_' Washu thought and even she felt the pain that Kallen's rear had likely gone through with that poking move.

None the less, Kallen had gotten her act together and was back in the world. Washu was going to ask her fellow redhead later about her mind being out and her body on autopilot. For now though, she watched the two go at in the simulation she had running for the two. A quiet meow from Ryo-Ohki telling her that the cabbit was enjoying Washu's gentle attentions as Reika napped back in the clubhouse on a window sill, sunbathing in the warm afternoon sun.

Kallen made the first move of the new match, throwing a right hook at Monica while the former Knights of the Rounds dodged the punch easily before counterattacking with a roundhouse kick, but the redhead half-blood blocked it with her right hand before attempting to attack again this time dropping on her knees to deliver a swift kick to her foe.

Monica leaped back to put some space between her and Kallen as the two continued sparring.

Nearby, but a safe distance away to avoid getting dust on her and disturbing Ryo-Ohki, was the genius scientist herself. As she observed the two young women sparring against one another Washu was not only keeping an eye on them offering pointers, but making sure the two don't go overboard. Despite what Kallen claimed the redhead scientist knew better… she knew someone in love when she saw it. Hell she lived for over twenty thousand years and longer, which alone gave her enough experience in life and love to identity the signs.

You didn't need to be the galaxy's foremost scientist to see it.

But a grin was upon Washu's face as she kept an envelope tucked into her pocket she had received from Milly. It seemed the Student Council President was up to something and with Sasami and Lelouch usually out and about they remained unaware of what the woman was planning now although most of the school what would be coming tomorrow. Then again, as Washu thought about it, it seemed like Milly had _wanted _the two to be left in the dark. Yet, there was still something bothering the crabbed haired woman about all this, but she just couldn't put her finger on it just yet.

She just gave a shrug as she thought about it anyways.

'_Tomorrow is going to be a fun day…' _then she winced when Kallen was forced by overextending her leg that was caught by Monica's own leg into doing the splits and despite the belief that women could easily do the splits...

They could only do them after years of training and practice, so she called the spar while Monica helped the younger female into a laid down position while Washu saw about putting the teenage girl's dislocated legs back into their place.

* * *

><p>Later that evening after consulting with Washu and getting her to agree to keep an eye on him as well as learning of the mishaps in the training of Kallen and Monica, the worse being Kallen with two dislocations and Monica suffering six cracked ribs. He had shuddered at the damage the two had taken, but he was more worried should Kaguya try to pull anything funny despite assurances that no drugs or poisons could affect him now, but that all the more left Lelouch on his guard. Somewhat surprisingly Lelouch was invited to a simple dinner taking place in Kaguya's room in the dormitories, but unknown to them Shirley was outside trying to listen in using a glass cup to aid in her attempts to hear through the door.<p>

'_First Sasami and now her, OH LULU!' _Shirley wailed in her mind as she almost wanted to break down the door and put a stop to it and 'straighten' Lelouch out.

Inside Lelouch eyed the room for anything that might give him any hints to any kind of ulterior motives or plan Kaguya might have in store for him. Yet so far the former prince hasn't been able to noticing anything that could suggest otherwise than a large table with a nice pink tablecloth over it, a single candle and a vase with a flower in it standing to it.

Although Lelouch opted simply for a simple red long sleeve shirt with a black vest over that with black khakis and red shoes, for this evening Kaguya was wearing an open back light pink Chinese cheongsam with her hair tired up into a pair of buns. Lelouch had to admit that it made the 14 year old girl look attractive in a way, especially since he spotted her chest bindings laying over in her laundry, thus allowing her to be seen actually filling out the top part of the outfit that gave a slight, barely noticeable bounce if one didn't have an eye for slight movements, a bit of a hallmark from his time fighting.

"Dinner time! I hope you enjoy."

Kaguya beamed with a smile while Lelouch felt a little nervous, but across the way hiding in the trees watching was Sasami who was somewhat fearful for her beloved boyfriend and future husband. Though as far as the Juraian princess could see, the dinner was anything dangerous, in fact it looked like a bit of a traditional Chinese meal. Lelouch and Sasami both guessing that the girl had decided on something a little more than just Japanese and in truth, Chinese meals were a bit more popular with Westerners to begin with, so it wasn't too hard for him to eat.

* * *

><p>As that went on a meeting among a small gathering of the female student body was taking place inside the auditorium where Milly was on stage wearing a Kettleman's Combat Helmet, also known simply as the 100 year or so old Tin Hat, with a pink heart taped on the front. All the while, the Student Council President held a laser pointer doing what could be called a 'Screw Balled Old Horse Commander' impersonation. Directly behind her was a map of the entire school grounds with that split and divided to show the many different floors of buildings, fields, labs, and more.<p>

"Alright!" Milly barked out suddenly, "Is everyone here?"

After scanning the crowd doing a head count of every female she knew would be a part of her plan. All the young ladies and even some of the female staff were accounted for. As such, Milly began the meeting once fully satisfied that all of her confederates were present and accounted for, except for Shirley, but she had the Fenette girl on her own assignment at the moment.

"Tomorrow," Milly began, "as you all know is Cupid Day!" Milly exclaimed proudly while the women gathered cheered, "And tomorrow is the day that the other ladies on campus will claim the gentlemen they like, but we _will _claim Lelouch!"

The gathered females cheered, because before Milly was the assembled members of the Lelouch Lamperouge Fan Club - the largest on campus, though unofficial by order of Reuben Ashford- and Milly was, not surprisingly, the president of club.

"Now is the fantasy seduction club ready and do we have the science club onboard?"

"Yes, the fantasy seduction club is ready with its most seductive and beautiful members… no male can resist," a female student with purple hair spoke politely.

"The science club will be ready at their predetermined points."

"You did tell them the bonus they could get for getting Lelouch's hat for us?"

"Of course… and I almost forgot the Rugby and Fencing Clubs will keep Sasami preoccupied."

"Good all we have to do is spilt them up and I'll be on the field leading the search and capture party."

"But who will be in the Student Council Room running the event?" a female student asked.

"Why the helpful and very wonderful professional matchmaker who suggested Cupid Day to me, let me introduce Lady Seto!" Milly replied as Seto stepped out onto the stage with a smile on her face waving at the cheering crowd.

"Oh thank you all very much you are too kind."

'_I am looking forward to tomorrow.'_

* * *

><p>High above the assembled gathering of Double X chromosomes, Lady Tokimi smirked, she could have some fun with this. She could see how Seto was involved and decided to play a bit with the matchmaker. Tokimi had developed an interest in Lelouch some years earlier; in fact it had been when he and Nunnally had first visited the Masaki Shrine all those years ago. As such, she did her best to keep OSI out of the two's lives as much as possible and that had been especially ongoing now.<p>

So as a way to liven things up, Tokimi targeted Milly and a number of random girls and women in the group below and suddenly the shrieks of surprise and shock wafted up to her ears as the unfortunate victims now found themselves struggling to cover up their modesty as Tokimi on a whim began to extend the number the victims from her little prank before a sudden and urgent pull began commanding her attention.

One of her agents needed her and immediately so.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Kaguya's room the rest of the meal continued on and finished without incident as Lelouch was relieved that nothing happened. The Japanese girl had been surprisingly adapt at cooking and had done nothing more than merely enjoy Lelouch's company. She had set soft oriental music to play in the background, traditional Chinese much to his surprise, but he approved. Yet after finishing eating and merely discussing some light topics throughout the whole affair, Kaguya finished putting away the dishes as their dinner evening was coming to a close.<p>

"Thank you for coming Lelouch…" Kaguya was momentarily struck dumb by the sight of a somewhat relaxed Lelouch, noting how he looked so different than he would normally appear, but she mentally shook her head, she hated this and yet she had to go through with it, he'll survive and be more relaxed in the future to come, "I just wanted to make sure you ate well, because tomorrow you'll need your strength."

"What do you mean?" Lelouch inquired suddenly fully alert that it briefly surprised Kaguya.

'_I knew it…' _Sasami thought from her perch, not realizing that Lelouch and Kaguya had the same thought about each other.

"I'll claim your hat," Kaguya stated simply and seemed to beam and Lelouch actually had to admit, given a few more years, Kaguya would be knocking the boys flat with just looks alone.

"What…" Lelouch cleared his head; there was business to discuss first! "What are you talking about?"

"Oh I think this will explain it." Kaguya replied with a wide smile on her face as she gave Lelouch an envelope which the former prince hesitantly opened before reading its contents. As Lelouch read the letter his eyes widened in shock with a hint of fear while outside Sasami was wondering what Kaguya had shown him when a voice below spoke. From Lelouch's reaction and how Kaguya seemed a bit giddy with joy, she guessed it had something 'big' and 'trouble' written all over it.

"Here is your copy Sasami."

Sasami looked down to find Washu there as she handed the teal-haired girl an identical letter to the one Lelouch was reading. Blinking a bit in surprise, but none the less taking the letter from Washu, Sasami began to read it. Though as she read the letter the young woman's face drained of blood while an expression appeared on her face.

Both Lelouch and Sasami found themselves re-reading the letter...

'_As of tomorrow all students and teachers will be required to take part in the first annual Cupid Day where a boy and a girl must exchange their heart-hat with one another to be officially recognized as a couple… the event begins tomorrow at nine._

_Remember all students and teachers must take part!_

_This message has been signed by your wonderful and benevolent Student Council President, Milly Ashford!'_

Washu had to restrain herself from laughing.

* * *

><p>Seto Kamiki Jurai, the Devil Princess of Jurai arrived at the designated meeting place to see a man in full Britannian military regalia of a Lieutenant Colonel and with a portion of his chest covered in awards and medals. She noticed that he was still fit, but had gained a little around the waist, though it wasn't what one would describe as a spare tire, just a little weight from lack of exercise. He stood proudly and at attention, denoting a long military career and likely a nobility background if she had to guess. He was flanked by Reuben Ashford, who wore a simple light brown pair of long leg trousers with brown shoes, a white button up shirt, and a tan vest over that, with a simple light brown coat hanging on the coat stand along with a simple light brown hunter's cap.<p>

"Mister Ashford, may I inquire as to the reason for your request for a meeting?" Lady Seto asked as she eyed the Britannian officer, noting that he was a former fighter pilot for the Britannian Royal Imperial Air Force.

"Right," Rueben responded as he gesture to the man next to him, "This man has a request."

"I thank you for gracing me with your presence milady," the red haired Lieutenant Colonel spoke politely, "I believe you may have heard of my daughter though, but please allow me to introduce myself," the man's words surprised Seto, but she hid it well.

"Yes please," she responded, though she had a funny feeling he had already figured out she had been surprised by him.

"I am retired Lieutenant Colonel Horton Ambrose Stadtfeld, formerly of the Royal Imperial Air Force and at one point I was the attached attaché to the Imperial Embassy to Japan," the red hair of the Light Colonel was fading to salt and pepper, but the red still clung stubbornly out as though refusing to fade and showing a man who refused to simply fade ingloriously, "My Japanese wife was Kozuki Yuri, mother of Kozuki Kallen Stadtfeld, a member of the Independent Order of the Black Knights and I am more informed than you may believe, though Kamidake and Azaka could probably use a boost in their sensory abilities."

Seto frowned, so someone else, or more accurately a lot of someones, knew about Jurai, but she saw a peace gesture from Lieutenant Colonel Stadtfeld.

"I assure you we never gave the reports to the Imperial Court, but I am not here about that."

"Then may I ask why you are here?" Seto asked, the news he had imparted had given her reason to use a stronger tone.

"I would like to propose a marriage between my daughter and Lelouch vi Britannia."

* * *

><p>Back at the Student Club House, more specifically inside Lelouch's room, Sasami, Lelouch and C.C. were gathered as the couple were trying to figure out a way to escape the upcoming dilemma they were going to run into on the morrow. All the while though, the green haired immortal was munching on pizza amused by the predicament Sasami and Lelouch were stuck in. Tomorrow was Cupid Day and they had their hats for the upcoming event, but knowing Milly she'll likely turn it into a full blown school-wide hunt for his hat with a dedicated effort to get Sasami tied down elsewhere.<p>

Lelouch knew that tomorrow all hell would break loose, but little did they know that one Devil Princess of Jurai was behind it all.

As the evening wore on, Lelouch returned to his room with snacks for both himself and Sasami as the meeting they were having together to discuss the grim situation they both were now in. Although one obvious way to escape the upcoming madness was simply to avoid it all would be to simply skip class altogether tomorrow and flee the school grounds for the better part of the next week or month. Yet there was a concern that wouldn't be enough, but it was a sure fire bet that the two could simply flee to even Sasami's ship for the rest of the day, or month, if need be.

"I think our safest bet is simply flee the school tomorrow and hide somewhere beyond their reach," Lelouch suggested after some thought, though that was the most obvious choice.

"I agree we can just spend the day on my ship and we'll be perfectly safe," Sasami agreed after thinking about it herself, given that Washu just might get involved.

"I agree fully," C.C. added much to the two's surprise, so she added, "And be left alone with the mad scientist and all those crazy fangirls, plus the two on the Student Council that have their eyes set on you," she listed off three _very _good reasons, "Not a fat chance would I be left behind!"

"Then tomorrow morning after breakfast we'll flee," Lelouch said as Sasami and C.C. nodded their heads in agreement and the problem in them taking part in Cupid Day was solved, but sadly someone wasn't about to allow them to skip out on a day expected to be fun… well… fun for _her _at least.

And that person in question suddenly appeared on Lelouch's computer screen before speaking.

"If you two think you are going to skip out on tomorrow's little event," the three turned and blinked at what they were seeing, "Then you two are mistaken."

Seto spoke as chills shot down Sasami's spine as the blood drained from her face as her grandmother smiled. But the second princess knew that whenever her grandmother smiled like that it was never a good sign except for her. Lelouch looked at the computer screen, but taking notice of Sasami's expression of dread and worry the person was someone she knew and feared.

"Who are you?" he demanded, his tone taking on its old regal note as he narrowed his eyes as he had been taught so long ago and had unconsciously mastered over the years.

Seto mentally blinked, managing to control her facial expressions, rather surprised at Lelouch's demand and his tone and bearing. It wasn't very often she saw that aimed against her. Actually, it was outright rare and she noticed how his hand had gone of its own accord to the Shadowed Honor and she barely managed to keep the smirk from showing on her face as she spoke.

"My name is Seto Kamiki Jurai…" she looked the young man over further and noticed the green haired immortal that looked like a cat ready to pounce herself, "This is the first time we have met Lelouch-kun or should I say Zero."

'_Sasami's grandmother…'_

Lelouch thought recognizing the name and judging by the look of fear on Sasami's face he knew that her presence here was anything but good for them. Though how she learned of his identity as Zero was another question as well, but after Kaguya, he wasn't as surprised and it showed on Seto's face. He mentally smirked at his small victory and decided to try and figure out how he had been careless with protecting his identity. Then he noticed that Seto was speaking again.

"I forbid you two from skipping out on Cupid Day," she stated plainly and with finality and then looked at the green haired immortal, "I also expect you to be involved, just for trying to run away with Lelouch and Sasami like an elopement."

"WHAT?" Lelouch and Sasami exclaimed in shock, but before either could pursue the issue Sasami regained her composure before asking.

"You had something to do with this Cupid Day am I right?"

Seto feigned an expression of innocence, but it was all over her face as far as Sasami was concerned.

"Maybe…"

"You gave Milly the idea didn't you?" Sasami pressed, sounding a bit angry.

"Oh I might have given her a suggestion or two."

"Grandmother?" Sasami said glaring at her grandmother who just laughed it off.

"Anyway here are the rules for tomorrow," Seto pressed on, "You two cannot leave the academy and must take part in Cupid Day, but you cannot use anything beyond your abilities and skills within human levels," then a thought occurred to her, "Now Lelouch you are allowed to use some of your enhanced strength and agility given how you were before what happened to give yourself a sporting chance."

"What happens if we refuse?" Lelouch demanded.

A smirk appeared on the devil princess's face, one that sent chills down Lelouch's spine as pictures of specific scenes in Lelouch and Sasami's lives in Ashford and their time together appeared as Seto narrates.

"My, Misaki will just LOVE those images." Seto spoke as photos of Lelouch as a kid, Lelouch at the cross-dressing ball, and so many others that would hook Misaki's attention appeared before photos of the two in very comprising situations such as their recent time at the hot spring were shown.

"Although Azusa will not be happy with this one..." Seto trailed off actually a bit surprised at Nonette's daring, "Oh my..." she actually felt for Lelouch and ideally wondered on the number of great grandchildren she would have, "I wonder how he'll feel about that?"

Sasami, who had regained her normal skin pallor by this time, and Lelouch went pale as they knew the dangerous complication if Sasami's father saw that photo.

Then came the one with C.C flashing Lelouch and another that showed C.C stealing a kiss. C.C would have laughed, but got the feeling the Emperor of Jurai would not be as merciful as Chuckles and Half Pint. He would likely just leave her with Washu and that would be that.

"I think we're getting a bargain," the immortal muttered nervously speaking on behalf of the shocked duo.

Seto only smirked wider in response. Lelouch knew that C.C would be lucky in not participating, but she seemed to like toying with Sasami more often than not. From what Washu once mention, at times, C.C. was like her own daughter Ryoko and Sasami like her older sister Ayeka. As such, he didn't think she'll make a concerted effort, but she no doubt enjoy watching Lelouch and Sasami running about tomorrow.

"Alright we'll take part." Lelouch admitted grimly,_ 'Oh joy.'_

"Very good and I am sure you two will manage," Seto spoke with a smile that was heartwarming at first glance, but those who knew her was aware of the fact that it had more of a meaning, "Good night… you'll need the rest."

Seto ceased communication as Lelouch turned to Sasami saying.

". . .Sasami?"

"Yeah?"

"Forgive me for this, but your grandmother is an evil witch that makes my father look like a paragon of virtue, kindness and justice, and Shadow Hawk Wings or not, she scares the hell out of me."

Sasami could only sweat drop while at the same time sigh before answering, "You aren't the first to say that about Grandmother, and I understand it… she sometimes also scares the heck out of me too."

C.C. only grinned as tomorrow she'll probably end up just torturing a certain loli taking over dead woman just for kicks. Not like she had much else to do anyways.

The other two knew that tomorrow was going to be hell and whoever coined the term love was a battlefield must have faced a similar situation the two were faced with.

* * *

><p>Sugiyama Kento, leader of the Sixth Platoon of the newly created Special Forces Unit of the Independent Order of the Black Knights, just so happened to be looking at a roster he found laying around. He noted it was full of names that were to be under Kallen's command as part of the special guard assigned to Zero himself. The unit was currently named the Zero Guard and would both protect Zero and operate as a special duties unit itself.<p>

Namely the anti-Clay Monster type duties.

From what little he knew of the unit, all the pilots and personnel were being chosen based on their skills, teamwork, and abilities as well as to keep secrets. He believed that the unit would be aware of Zero's real identity as well, given how he had learned from Ohgi that he had learned by accident that both Kallen and Minaho were aware of Zero's real name and had seen his face, the same for the former Rounds Knight they now included. Then there was his decoy and that woman in the mysterious get up they hadn't seen since that night when they first encountered Clay's double and learned the truth of what happened nearly 10 years ago.

As Kento flipped through the names, he frowned deeply. All the names included tidbits of information, such as physical characteristics and some notations on skills, ranking as well in the organization and some other minor stuff.

Yet there was one thing that stood out for all that information. A simple notation that stated the gender of each person. To Kento's surprise, only a handful, all already disqualified or chosen for other units, himself included, were male. The whole guard appeared to be getting built around females and their age ranges were between 15/16 years to 24/25 years.

This he would have to talk about with-

A hand ripped the roster from his hands and he turned to see Masaki Minaho standing before him.

"Don't talk about it," she stated, looking at him in the eye, "I haven't even told Zero this and I don't know what he will say."

"You mean you're building his guard and he doesn't have any input?" Kento asked, rather surprised.

"No he does..." she trailed off before sighing and stating the hardcore facts, "But the ones more likely to keep his secret and still meet his criteria to join his personal guard just so happens to consist solely of members of our female personnel that we have."

"Okay," Kento managed, his manly pride hurt.

"Trust me," Minaho patted on the shoulder, "He hates the idea and let's just say it has two reasons: family background, and no word on that getting out, and the Knight of Ten he wishes dead."

"I'll just say Knight of Ten," Kento responded.

"Thanks," Minaho sighed, "He's made contact with a major member of the Kyoto House and unfortunately she has a major crush on him and doesn't mind him getting," here Minaho grimaced, "'Manly' with other females."

Kento's face was both red and green which made for an interesting look.

* * *

><p>Back in his bedroom, barely getting to sleep, Lelouch suddenly felt a chill go up his back that he just knew was going to be aggravating for him, before sighing and drifting off to bed.<p>

Bad enough that Sasami's sleeping clothes had somehow gotten stained and had already been sent out to be cleaned by Sayako. The disguised Ninja/Jurai Agent/Future Empress of Jurai then learned that, mysteriously, the dry cleaners she had sent them to had to close early. With only a borrowed shirt from Lelouch and a pair of panties to sleep in, both she and C.C. were pushing Lelouch's levels of endurance to keep from just simply-

He mentally got that out of his head and prepared to go to sleep only to realize that there was a third female body similarly dressed in one of his shirts and a pair of panties in his bed.

He looked down at the redheaded Washu, but she seemed to be having a nightmare of some kind. Lelouch freed an arm to reach down and pull the redhead up closer to him and the two other girls. Washu then calmed down after a minute or two, but then released a single tear and a pair of names.

Lelouch guessed it was her ex-husband and first child.

Even Washu had bad memories and he unconsciously gave a gentle kiss to her forehead. He would allow her to stay the night, to be peaceful for a single night. He wondered if, ideally, his father ever felt the same about his wives.

He somehow didn't doubt it for some reason.

Tokimi observed her sister have a moment of peace restored. Truth be told, she was aware that Washu was often tortured by times she could not help but miss. Such as her husband, her first child, what had happened with Ryoko, being rejected by Tenchi, and more.

Tokimi sighed in memory. How she and her sisters had once been. Yet now, they were so different and despite what some thought, even Tokimi had never resisted the lure of the Third Dimension.

Tokimi sensed one of her agents behind her and turned to see the fully recovered agent of hers standing behind her.

"Peace for now," Tokimi stated and the light green haired woman merely nodded though she looked down on the four asleep.

'_He may not be his father, but he none the less can attract woman loyally to him,_' the agent thought, wishing she was down there, but knew that for now, that now was not the time_, 'Oh well, I can still have a little fun! Tee hee!"_

The two departed without anyone knowing they were there.

* * *

><p>The following morning at Ashford Academy after homeroom, Lelouch was wearing his hat as were all of the students and teachers present today on campus. Many students and teachers felt like fools for wearing something so ridicules. Most wanted to op out like Lelouch or had already paired up with others, but tragically for Lelouch, Sasami was in the student council clubhouse on the other side of the campus. That thus meant that Lelouch had to hurry across the school grounds and reach Sasami so that they could trade hats.<p>

Sitting this out and watching from the safety of Washu's lab, Monica yawned lightly. She had spent the night preparing something special for Lelouch at Washu's request. While Washu had put it together and then wandered off to bed, somehow instead winding up in Lelouch's already crowded bed; Monica had been left to oversee the final touches. It wasn't anything too complex or such, but it was rather bothersome to state the fact. Still, Monica had seen it through and then gotten some sleep herself and now she was sitting at an interface to study and record Lelouch's reaction times when he can only use so much of his abilities.

'_Leave it to Washu to turn someone's misfortune into an experiment,' _the blond thought, having read up on Washu since she first awoke and was understandably worried about Lelouch.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the former prince of Britannia was nervously leaning against the wall near an open window while several girls looked ready to jump him. He could see some boys ready to try and snag their hats, but knew they might just as well watch him squirm like a worm and he didn't really blame them at times. He had to overdo his fake persona and the results were now biting him in the backside at long last.<p>

With a sigh, he settled into a hidden readiness to bolt out the window as he knew it was going to begin soon… any minute in fact, though he was prepared to a degree.

A lovely sounding chime was sounded as Seto spoke over the loud speakers to the entire school from her command center in a locked room within the student council clubhouse. Though as befitting the Devil Princess of Jurai, she had quite the command center set up. Around her were large television screens showing her maps and real-time status and locations of all of the students wearing hats with a radio system allowing communication to Milly and others on the table near her. Staff personnel ran to and fro as plotters moved small markers and spoke into communications gear. There was even a vertical plotting map found only in major military command centers and on warships!

"_Good morning students and staff of Ashford Academy," _she spoke easily enough, sounding pleasing to the students and staff, _"I am the matchmaker Seto Kamiki here to begin Cupid Day on behalf of your Student Council President Milly Ashford," _large scores of people either groaned or cheered,_ "but before we begin, she asked for me to announce a few last minute details."_

A bead of sweat fell down Lelouch's cheek as he thought.

'_Oi, now what?'_

"_For the one who brings Milly Ashford the hat belonging to Lelouch Lamperouge will get priority budgeting for the rest of the year for their club."_

He had to ask.

He just _had _to _ask_!

'_Grandmother!' _Sasami shouted mentally as she knew she had to find Lelouch fast since they were limited to act within human means to reach one another.

"_Alright…"_ Seto stated calmly and then in a voice full of mischievous energy, _"So let Cupid Day _**BEGIN**_!"_

Seto declared as she pushed the button launching colored smoke bombs and fireworks into the air signaling the beginning of Cupid Day. At the moment the girls launched themselves at Lelouch the young prince didn't even think about it and ignoring all logic and common sense as he dove out the nearest window in a desperate act to escape before the girls could tackle him. Shirley who had been behind the horde of girls went pale when Lelouch jumped out the window, but much to their shock Lelouch landed smoothly before taking off like a bat out of hell running for it.

Seto grinned as she turned on the radio.

"The target is on the move running through area E-8 heading for the student council clubhouse."

"Roger that!"

Milly replied while she sat in the side car of Rivalz motorcycle with the young man driving who was distraught that she wanted Lelouch's hat, but if it would make Milly happy then the young man would gladly help capture her friend's hat. Though, from the sounds of it, it sounded like Lelouch was in much a disagreement and running for it. As Rivalz was just about to fall into the mode of wondering of who he should support, a Knightmare suddenly shot past at high speed!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in space the <em>Kamidake II<em> and her crew had turned its attention to events happening at Ashford Academy. The reason why they were looking into it was because Amane and Kiriko happened to be on the ground gathering supplies and some possible intelligence. As they were passing by the academy, they heard Seto's voice on the speakers announcing the beginning of Cupid Day and were curious as to what the woman was up to. Though with a mention of a Cupid Day, they feared for the poor saps on the wrong end of that woman's attention.

Even pirates had it better when Seto was in the mood for a battle.

The question on their minds was what Seto was doing at a school hosting a Cupid Day? Well the crew of the _Kamidake II_ was curious. So they looked into the matter and sure enough, they confirmed that Seto was indeed present on Earth and pulling strings behind the events of Cupid Day. Though that still left the why part unexplained, except on the possibility she was taking a break and having fun matchmaking.

The crew shuddered.

"What is going on?" Ryoko inquired trying to understand the situation as well as comprehend why Seto was there.

"Good question but from what Amane and I overheard Cupid Day is an event involving couples. You must take a girl's hat and trade your own hat with her to be officially declared a couple."

"That sounds like the kind of thing Seto would be involved in," Neju said suggesting it was likely due to her hobby of playing matchmaker, but this was above and beyond what she usually did not considering Seina's wedding.

"But there has to be someone Seto is targeting," Hakuren insisted, and given Seto's history of matchmaking, they didn't doubt it, "I doubt she would do all this just for one school on Earth. Something of this scale would have been better done at the Galaxy Police Academy," Hakuren remarked, but an uneasy silence fell upon the crew, "Huh did I say something wrong?"

"Just don't ever suggest that to Seto," a voice of reason spoke, "Can you imagine what would happen _**IF **_the academy had a Cupid Day?"

Kiriko asked grimly as a feeling of dread washed over her mind while Seina completely understood what Kiriko was getting at. Although if he was involved with one at the academy had they hosted a Cupid Day when he was a cadet then the academy would have experienced Armageddon. Hell there might have not been an academy, or its parent station, left.

Especially if one considered alone that during the graduation party that students would resort to using weapons and even such crazy things as transforming cars that turn into giant robots to beat their way pass their fellow students so they could arrive first at the party to get a kiss from the homecoming queen.

If one considered an event like that and how far the students went for that event alone then it makes one wonder what could have happened at a Cupid Day taking place at the Galaxy Police Academy.

A recipe for destruction that much is certain.

Seina and the rest of the crew began observing Cupid Day unfold while trying to determine the object of Seto's interest.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately to make matters even worse... it was this day that Euphy chose to secretly visit the school after having managed to get some time to herself for today. Yet now she found the school in the middle of what could only be described as a hunting frenzy of some kind. She hoped she could visit Nunnally and Lelouch without much trouble, but unfortunately chaos was about to be fully unleashed upon the school.<p>

Washu was at the ready with a remote in her hand while she watched as a crude robot replica of herself was wheeling itself across the school grounds having completely built it out of scrap metal and other parts she found around the school. She also had scavenged a lot of the traps, especially the sensor rigged water traps, from the old club building for her new robot. Its dimensions were that it was seven feet tall and it looked like a chubby tank version of Washu with grasping mechanical claws and devices that would capture and ensnare her target with Shibari ropes.

She dubbed it the Lelouch-Catcher 9000 (Monica dubbed it a madwoman's oversized sex toy) built for a single mission… to capture Lelouch, but it built out of Earth based materials as a loophole allowing her to employ a robot.

"Go my beautiful creation…" she purred as she gently rubbed her creation, before spinning and pointing out in the general direction of her target, "Go and get Lelouch!"

Pushing a button on the remote the robot began its hunt for the young man rolling on its treads. The abomination looking like a 'fearsome' superweapon of mass destruction about to level an entire city. Yet as it was hurrying around a building looking for its prey it came across a screaming Mihoshi who was startled by the robot's appearance soaking it with water from a hose she was holding.

At the time of its sudden appearance, the stereotyped dumb blond woman had been watering the rose bushes as a favor for one of the teachers, but when Washu's robot came around the corner, it had spooked the former GP officer. Unfortunately due to the parts Washu had to use the robot wasn't waterproof and it began short circuiting before speeding off about to go postal which was enough to leave Washu worried and for good reasons. For when her creations went mad and rogue at the same time, things tended to explode, which was one of the reasons that she wasn't allowed in the same systems as dozens of stations and worlds she had been to in the past for those reasons.

Although admittedly, this wasn't technically her fault.

'_Damn it Mihoshi!'_ Washu mentally ranted, _'After this, I don't care what it takes, but I am shipping you back to Jurai!'_

The Mihoshi Effect strikes again.

Thankfully Washu didn't have to go far to find her short circuiting creation, but unfortunately it had captured the wrong target. Her face reddened from a combination of both embarrassment and disappointment that her machine had not only malfunctioned, but now some poor soul was left to pay for Mihoshi causing problems again. She just hoped it didn't get any worse than it had already done so.

"Help!"

Euphemia cried meekly as she was held in a rather compromising position held in place by the robes that had bound her. Washu could only hold her head in her hand as she realized she had spoken too soon and forgot she was saying in the same sentence as Mihoshi. Although the good news was that salvation had unexpectedly come for her as Suzaku had just come around the corner trying to avoid some girls, but it was then he had happened upon poor Euphy who was in a difficult predicament.

"EUPHY!" Suzaku asked recognizing the girl as her capture had knocked her hat off, but her sunglasses had stayed on, though her hair made her easy to identify.

"Huh? Suzaku! Could you free me of these ropes?" Euphy asked as she felt quite uncomfortable in her current position, but when Suzaku realized the ropes that were being used to bind Euphy something unexpected happened.

"Princess Euphemia…" his tone dazed and then, "GACK!"

Suzaku's sentence was left unfinished as the sound of flowing blood followed by the sound of Suzaku falling to the ground after suffering the worse nosebleed a man could endure. At that moment Nina showed up to investigate the commotion and the giant metal thing that looked an awful lot like Washu. She swept her gaze over thing to investigated, but upon seeing Euphy in such a position quickly caused the girl to suffer a similar nosebleed sending her to the ground out like a light next to Suzaku.

"S-Suzaku!"

"Uh… this thing it's supposed to tie someone with Shibari ropes," Washu explained while Euphy seemed confused, but it was probably for the best that she remained innocently unaware of the true nature of the ropes currently holding her captive.

At least until Washu freed her.

She was an 'evil' genius after all.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Lelouch was probably having the hardest time of his life to that point as he had dodged some of the school girls' attempts to get his hat while looking for Sasami. Though, unknown to him at the moment, his luck was about to get a whole lot worse or better depending on the individual point of view. After dodging a few male students attempted ambush of him, Lelouch ran into a roadblock of sorts set up before him.<p>

The roadblock was four members of the Fantasy Seduction Club dressed in provocative and seducing attire meant to seduce Lelouch into submission allowing them to claim his hat. Although there were over a dozen club members assembled in a wide variety of outfits, it was the elite four of them under their leader that were placed in the path that Lelouch would travel. Additionally all four of them were dressed very differently from one another in a move to hopefully overwhelm the young freedom fighter like a Frenchman in an all female nudist camp.

One of them was dressed as a Japanese school nurse with all the buttons undone on her white shirt revealing her rather large cleavage as she didn't wear a bra, her brown skirt was torn from hem to just below the waist, a 'blood' stained coat over that gripping a sawed-off shotgun with brown hair tied into a ponytail standing in a suggestive pose along with her fellow club members.

Another was dressed as a dominatrix complete with a whip and had light blue hair done up in a mistress style and next to her sat a small kids pool with little dolphins in them that were set to run from one end to the other and back in a set up like that of a Olympic-styled pool.

The third girl with long, flowing strawberry colored hair was in a very provocative swimsuit that was bikini style and barely stayed half a step on the decent side laying on a beach blanket with a bingo set out to the side as well as all the fixings for a beach party.

Then the last girl was dressed as an English Scullery Maid in a pink uniform timidly raising her skirt and apron in the front with a sign next to her saying, "How about a private trip to Belgium?"

It was perhaps the most formidable form of a roadblock a red blooded man has and will ever be faced with in their lives.

"Are you girls in position? Lelouch should be coming by any second," Seto reported over the radio.

"Don't worry no man can resist us we'll stop Lelouch dead in his tracks."

The leader of the club spoke as she shifted a little, dressed in a kimono with the top open revealing traditional Japanese underclothes to the kimono underneath as she sat in between; allowing her outfit to show a lot of leg above her tobi socks her fellow club members. Ironically, the girl was dressed in a matching outfit that Ayeka wore all those years ago when she first arrived on Earth and was holding a similar position to the one where Tenchi found her after falling that one day when he had been practicing with his grandfather at sword techniques and she had recognized the Juraian Imperial Technique.

As Lelouch turned the corner he saw the danger ahead of him as his face both paled a bright white and darkened a deep red as he felt his body slightly betray him. Yet Lelouch wasn't about to let this slow him down as he quickly formed a plan and put all his royal pride and dignity into his planning, which was surprisingly stored up in a backlog of overflowing proportions. He managed a rough, but effective plan as he closed his eyes and ran blindly pass them thinking about Sasami and much to his regret the time he saw her at the hot springs using the image to will his body pass the fantasy seduction club members, though it helped that Monica, Kallen, Washu, Nonette, Minaho, Shirley, Milly (even if she was apart of this nightmare), C.C, and most terrifyingly, what Azusa would do to him if he didn't remain faithful!

To say nothing of two future mother-in-laws, a pair of his sisters, a certain multitasking maid, and a good number of others would do to him if he didn't fight his way past loyally.

"I WILL NOT BE STOPPED!" Lelouch declared as the Fantasy Seduction Club members were left dazed as well as shocked that Lelouch resisted them although from his face they knew it was taking a lot of will power on his part to resist.

"Wow he must really like that girl to resist us," the school nurse girl stated in surprise and more than a little upset at not having a guy like Lelouch.

"Lucky girl," the swimsuit clad member commented also wanting a guy like Lelouch.

Moments later, a number of guys came hurtling around the corner and in the near future, the Fantasy Seduction Club would be disbanded, much to Milly's disappointment.

But, back at her hidden Command Room of Doom, Seto had another back up road block in place as Lelouch was approaching the Science Club as they had set up firework launchers to use against him in another effort to stop him and seize his hat.

'_Damn it!'_

The former prince thought as the science club opened fire on Lelouch, but using his Jurai training the young man narrowly dodged each firework and quickly hurriedly tried to pass the roadblock only to find he couldn't, but then he was suddenly swept up into the air as a Knightmare Frame rescued him and in the opposite hand was a very angry looking Kallen.

'_This just might hurt a little,' _he thought with a grimace.

As Lelouch had been literally dodging artillery fire being thrown at him before Kallen and her KMF rescued him, Sasami was in every sense of the word fighting for her love as Seto had dispatched the entire rugby and fencing teams to stop Sasami.

Unfortunately all they were able to do was to annoy the teal-haired girl as well as merely slow the girl down as Sasami left them on the ground groaning in pain. They had not expected that Sasami had learned a variety of combat arts with staffs and as such had been grossly wrong in underestimating her combat abilities. That very much so to their moaning displeasure, but they're recover in a few days at worse.

As Sasami was hurrying along after her victory, it was at that time that members of the Equestrian club came, closing in on her from behind mounted on horseback attempting to overtake the young woman in order to steal her hat.

Sasami heard them coming long before she saw them coming and had chosen to wait for just the right moment. As she waited, she took up a stance, her staff at the ready before jumping into the air and landing behind the rider of one of the horses chasing her. Before the rider could react Sasami swiftly knocked the young man out before throwing him off his mount and onto the grass allowing for a somewhat soft landing. She then kicked the other rider off his horse before taking the reins and riding on looking for Lelouch.

Speaking of Lelouch, he had decided being around an angry Kallen amounted to a short life span and thus jumped ship when the KMF piloted by Black Knight member and old friend of Kallen, Inoue Naomi, had past a building. As of now, the young man was desperately trying to find Sasami knowing that the longer things dragged on the worse the situation would get. On the way he bumped into Kaguya and four others who were obviously not students judging by their rugged and bike gangster appearance complete with leather jackets and etc, but all of them were mounting three tube-framed buggies.

"Good morning Lelouch-sama," the 14 year old girl began sweetly, "So how about you exchange your hat with me please."

"No!" Lelouch declared boldly, "I will only exchange my hat with Sasami!"

After saying that, he saw Kaguya's face go from happy to hardly amuse as she replied.

"Then I'll take your hat by force…" she then gestured to the non-students, "Why do you think I hired some help just for today."

Lelouch didn't even need to think twice about it as he ran for it, but he knew the buggies would catch up to him very quickly. As such, the young man was forced to enter one of the school buildings where the buggies couldn't follow. Then to insure he wasn't followed easily on foot, barring the door shut behind him using an axe from a fire-emergency cabinet. Lelouch quickly made his way to the second floor hoping to find some other way to lose Kaguya and her group of bounty hunters.

But before he could ascend the stairs a sign caught Lelouch's attention which said: _Extreme Sports Club._

A few moments later the small garage built into the side of the building opened with Lelouch emerging riding a three-wheeled ATV used by the Extreme Sports Club for off road activities. Now Lelouch had a better chance to finding Sasami fast, but sure enough Kaguya and her group were already hot on his tail as they were in pursuit of the former prince. Though off to the left and closing fast was a whole other horde of people chasing him for his hat, right up until a stream of water caused them all to end up slipping and sliding.

Looking to the source of the water, Lelouch, Kaguya, and her bounty hunters saw Kallen and the KMF she was riding. Though now, Lelouch took noticed that it was a Burai painted up differently and equipped with water and sound gear. He was also not the only to notice this and Kaguya was frowning as she should have thought of that!

* * *

><p>As Lelouch was driving around looking for Sasami with both Kallen and Kaguya in hot pursuit, the crew of the <em>Kamidake II<em> were watching events. The skipper of the ship, Seina, and his crew were observing Lelouch as he was apparently the one Seto was interested in since a lot of the students' efforts to get his hat had been focused on him. They watched as another female student tried to steal Lelouch's hat using a pool cleaning net, but the young man was quick on the handles and easily evaded though the girl did fall on a rather nice looking young boy and both seemed to be blushing red for reasons that to the crew knew would lead to a happy marriage.

"I guess that young man must be Seto's current interest," Gyokuren pointed out as all eyes were on Lelouch, once all the female members of the ship had let their inner teenage girl give a cheer for a new couple.

"But why is what I want to know?" Kiriko asked while everyone was thinking it over, but Neju on the other hand was lost in thought as something about the young man was familiar. As everyone else was absorbed by the footage before them, but Seina took notice of Neju's expression.

"Something wrong Neju?"

"Oh?" the former high priestess blinked and then stammered to answer, "W-well… it's that boy?

"What about him?" Seina asked, any info would be helpful now.

"He seems really familiar…" Neju trailed off, she just couldn't recall him, "I think I saw him somewhere before."

"IS THAT A TENCHI-KEN!" Kiriko suddenly shouted, spotting the fabled sword hilt of Shadowed Honor.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth Lelouch was clearing another building, when he finally ran out of energy in his commandeered ride. He had lost a good majority of his pursuers way on the other side of the campus, so he felt safe for the moment. That was until he heard the familiar sound of an approaching Burai and he took off running.<p>

He looked over his shoulder, ducking around building, but approaching from behind was Milly and Rivalz instead and worse, not far from them at that moment was Kaguya and her hired help catching up to Lelouch.

Lelouch was about to take off running when a shadow passed overhead and the ground quake before he was picked up once more and this time held firm.

Lelouch looked to see Kallen gripping him, but she was making sure one of his hands held down his hat as she pressed her own against his back. The redhead was glaring murderously at him and making it clear he had better shut up and listen. With a gulp and a frighten look he did just that.

"_A KNIGHTMARE?" _Rivalz shouted in disbelief at the moving mecha that was going as fast as it could with its two hand held passengers, "Where did Kallen get that?"

"NO FAIR!" shouted Milly from the sidecar, "I should have thought of that!"

Behind Rivalz, his two female passengers and now girlfriends, Sophia Wood and Meeya I. Hillmick simply sighed at the blonde's antics, before they both somehow managed to get a little closer to their new boyfriend.

Kaguya was in a state of shock really. Her buggies were fast, but unfortunately, this was a Burai. It also looked different as well. She noted that some of the armor had been removed and the engine said a heck of lot stronger than it should have. She guessed the Black Knights really had been tuning their Knightmares to higher and diverse standards.

She should be glad for that, but now it was working against _her_!

"And that's the plan in a nutshell," Kallen stated pointedly and Lelouch had to give her some credit about it, though he still had to mention...

"That pretty much means that you and Sasami would have to at least kiss few times and be seen by at least Rivalz, Suzaku, and Nina."

The redhead's glare made him say no more and he wondered if he was actually going to survive this.

Yet luck was finally with him as Sasami was spotted on horseback riding towards him having spotted the former prince as well. Unfortunately, behind her was the rest of the Equestrian club with other students running in vain far behind them trying to catch up. Sasami did have a good lead on the horse riders, but regrettably, her horse was starting to look winded.

Exchanging glances with Kallen, the redhead signaled Inoue and the young woman nodded. Inoue Naomi was mostly in support units, supply to be exact, but she was a skilled Devicer in her own right as she veered her Burai Light Type Camouflaged towards the disguised Second Princess of Jurai. As the KMF and horse drew nearer to one another with the groups behind them and quickly gaining on them, they closed as Inoue made ready for a surprise use of a certain type of military hardware. At the best possible moment Lelouch held onto Kallen as the redhead leaned over the BLT's hand with Sasami leaping off her horse and grabbing Kallen's outstretched arms as Lelouch pulled them before speeding off with Inoue deploying military grade smoke canisters in their wake.

Completely blinded, everyone else nearly collided into one another with plenty of near misses to be accounted for.

But it wasn't a clean get away as the robot Washu had built came seemingly out of nowhere almost crashing into Naomi's Burai Light Type, but some quick reaction defensive moves by the freedom fighter saved them from certain disaster. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Kaguya and Milly as they were the only ones able to continue pursuit.

It wasn't pretty, but no one was hurt at least as the robot crashed into Kaguya's buggy as it was turning to the right to evade ramming into Rivalz bike stopping it in its tracks. In any event Lelouch and Sasami were together and they had gotten away. Yet as Lelouch held the teal haired and redhead girls didn't waste a moment in exchanging hats with 'their' boyfriend.

Sasami, Kallen, and Lelouch was effectively a trio now as the three gave a 'V' for victory hand gesture at their defeated foes. In a way best left indiscreet since it was indescribable to begin with, true love had indeed triumphed this day while Seto sitting in her command center despite having commanded and directed the students like a skilled tactician on a battlefield had lost. Regrettably for Lelouch, this only made him more of a challenge and the Devil Princess loved a good challenge.

"Bravo Lelouch…" the Devil Princess chuckled happily as she fanned herself, "You have proved to be quite an interesting young man with the ability to gain loyalty of your followers, but I lost only round one," Seto commented while she lightly applauded at the end.

As the Burai retreated to a more remote area of the school where they could be alone, Inoue Naomi popped the hatch on her cockpit. She made sure slow down though the draft from the running air felt cool on her. In truth, when Kallen had approached her, she hadn't originally planned on helping, telling Kallen to be resourceful like she always was.

Then Minaho approached and informed her that she had been selected to form part of Zero's personal guard. As part of the test to get in, she had to help Kallen and told them that Zero needed an agent protected during the whole Cupid Day affair. It was a blatant lie on Minaho's side that had gotten Kallen caught up, but Lelouch had approved of her and three others to start formation of his personal guard under Kallen's command. He simply didn't know that Inoue was being used for this.

Another reason she didn't want to go, was her Burai Light Type was incomplete. The cockpit temperature control unit was shot, literally hot in her last battle she had fought, and as such, she had been sweating this whole time in what amounted to a dry sauna. So she was feeling and enjoying the cool air run over her and cool her back down. Though she made sure to stay out of sight of the other three as she had stripped down to just her panties, though she did throw a shirt back on as she did use a wet towel to first clean up and a dry one to dry herself down again.

Lelouch and Sasami listened to Kallen speak to the Devicer as Inoue stated she would be fine. There was a request that they didn't look into the cockpit and they respected that. Eventually, Lelouch called for Inoue to stop and the cooling woman did.

Here, the three dismounted from the hands of the Burai as Lelouch and Sasami shared a kiss between one another before sitting under the shade of a tree enjoying the other's company as the chaos around the school was thankfully beginning to die down.

Then Kallen stalked over and sat down. Before Lelouch could get a word in, the redhead kissed him deeply. The two ended up holding it for a while before they both broke for air.

Strangely, they repeated the process, but only lightly, clearly enjoying it until they had to have air again.

Then Sasami moved in once she was sure and Lelouch had to recite the months of the year to keep from loosing it as the setting was simply to right for any straight guy to truly be able to hold while up in her Burai and fully dressed again, Inoue felt her face flush so red that she was certain that it made Kallen's hair look white!

After the two girls finished their kiss, the three simply lay relaxing for some twenty minutes in peace as Inoue stretched out on her Burai's shoulder joint until a familiar shadow appeared over the three 'lovers.'

"There you are…" Seto spoke as her shadow loomed over the young trio, "I hope you enjoyed your break?"

"Grandmother?" Sasami said surprised by the fact that Seto was before them wondering what she had in mind.

"Hold it?" Kallen cried out as she pointed to Seto and the woman in question couldn't help, but notice an energy much like Kiriko's own, "This is your grandmother?"

"So you are Lady Seto?" Lelouch spoke as Sasami nodded to Kallen, who looked on the verge of a mental break down.

"It's nice to meet you in person Lelouch," Seto bowed in greeting, then turned to Kallen, "And you as well Kouzuki Kallen Stadtfeld, but I will say you two have proven to be quite interesting. But why don't we have this chat in a more private setting."

The mother of the Second Empress of Jurai and grandmother of the First and Second Princesses as well as great-grandmother of the child of her eldest granddaughter and her husband as well as his other children with his other wives, had noticed Inoue slip back into her cockpit and was powering up the Burai Light Type, before it was suddenly enshrouded in light and vanished without a trace.

The Devil Princess then snapped her fingers teleporting all four of them to the hidden _Mikagami _with Seto, Sasami, Kallen, and Lelouch reappearing seated around a wooden table on chairs along the shore of a lake within the ship. It was not long before several armed ladies in waiting brought Inoue to the four as well and Lelouch was on his feet making sure she was alright, stating they could always get another Burai and convert it if need be. The Japanese woman was thankful, but also clearly curious as to what was going on.

Lelouch himself, was actually taken back by the sudden change of scenery around him, but he quickly regained his composure before Kallen could notice it and when Inoue showed up, he helped her into a seat like a gentleman, much to her thanks.

"I just have to know," Sasami started out once Lelouch was seated again, "Why exactly did you suggest to Milly to do that Cupid Day?"

"Because it was fun," the woman laughed as Lelouch rested a hand each on Kallen and Inoue's shoulders, "But joking aside I did want to see how serious you were towards Sasami, Lelouch, she is only my second granddaughter and one of only four within the Masaki Clan to have my direct blood," Lelouch nodded, he suspected that might have been an included angle, "Now I am convinced that you do and that you are serious about the path you walk and the women you choose."

Seto answered causally while Sasami and Lelouch knew that there was a lot more to that. It was obvious to Sasami that her grandmother was likely trying to see if anyone else had a clear interest in Lelouch like Monica did. Lelouch had similar suspicions and both knew that Kallen had just posted herself on Seto's radar with as much subtlety as her usual fighting style, but he was also thinking more deeply on the matter.

"Is that it?" he asked with a face that told he didn't quite believe that was it even as he thanked a maid for a drink she had brought for him.

Kallen, Inoue, and Sasami being just as polite with the former two speaking in private hush tones to get Inoue somewhat caught up on what was happening. Though the full blood Japanese didn't have Kallen's 'energy' or excitability, she was still shocked and had to work hard to keep herself from shouting. Sasami muttered about a long day as she petted a wolf like animal that had come up to her.

"For now?" the Devil Princess replied with a smirk, "But enough about that I am more curious about you Lelouch."

Lelouch's mind was going into overdrive trying to deduce and come up with as many possible responses and reasons Seto could take this conversation, but one thing Lelouch understood was that Seto was one of _the _most powerful and influential political figures on Jurai and without a doubt in the whole galaxy so staying on the Devil Princess's good side was in Lelouch's best interests.

"Of course you both know that I am aware of your plans to become married once Lelouch liberates Japan," Inoue looked to the Britannian youth, not quite sure what to make of him even as Seto continued on, "but I think that will happen in due time," Seto took a sip of her tea and then spoke again, "Although if I pull some strings I could make it happen sooner."

Sasami and Lelouch didn't say anything at first… it wasn't that they were eager to get married right away, but something didn't feel right as Sasami especially felt Seto had an ulterior motive.

"But of course there will come a time soon when Jurai will need to be made aware of your identity as Zero," Inoue barely kept from choking, "but speaking of whom what do you plan to do with Britannia. I know about your little threat you gave them. So what will you do when they fail to do as they way which we both know they won't?"

"I'll defeat Britannia and cripple their military's ability to project its power so they will lack the ability to launch invasions on other countries around the world," Lelouch stated, having decided on a few quick attacks against specific units and command centers, targeting those who would cause more chaos rather than simply and randomly attack various units in mass battles, "but I will leave them enough ability to protect their home country from invasion as well as occupied territories until such times they can peacefully withdraw without leaving chaos and power vacuums in their wake."

"But you are planning on collaborating with other world leaders namely the EU, when you help it clean house, so when you begin your operations they can launch an attack on the Britannians and mop up any leftovers of their forces and bases you destroy. Is that right?"

Seto was partially right, putting it that way, but as Lelouch was planning on secretly meeting with leaders of the European Union and others to coordinate their efforts with his attacks so they could help him inflict even more damage upon Britannia's military ability to project its power in a few, but devastating surgical strikes. If everything goes according to Lelouch's plans, then Britannian's ability to hold and defend the territories they have under their control would be severely comprised, though they would still be able to hold to prevent any power vacuums or invasions or allowing local dictators to come to power, it would have to be enough.

Meaning liberating Japan would be easier in the long run and it would lower the chance of an attempted retaking of Japan. This of course meant that Lelouch needed to discuss things with the Chinese Federation to ensure they don't attempt to conquer Japan to seize control of the Sakuradite Mines for themselves. Seto merely smiled before speaking again to offer a suggestion or two to the younger man.

"If you ask me you should meet with Taizo Kirihara before you take your little talks with the EU and the Chinese Federation even further," she sipped her tea, "He, as you may already know, is the head of the Kyoto Group."

"You are most likely right on that account," Lelouch replied while Sasami remained quiet noting how both Kallen and Inoue were taking this in.

"Of course I am," Seto replied back with some pride, "but besides Sasami, I am sure you understand since you are an Earthling a second marriage for political reasons will be needed and it just so happens it is actually going to be a bit more than simply just that."

'_Here it comes…'_

Lelouch and Sasami both thought at the same time having foreseen this possible subject of discussion, though the other two in attendance wondered if they should even be there.

"You already know this was coming, but I assure you it's not unexpected," Seto stated, she was now in her real mode, showing her real self to a greater degree as she spoke, "Given your powers and your marriage to Sasami, it will make you fourth in line for the throne of Jurai to become Emperor."

"I doubt I'll become Emperor," Lelouch countered, feeling quite sure of that.

"You don't know for sure through," Seto countered, her tone scolding like an elder to a junior, "Tenchi may not choose to succeed the throne and the same could be said of Yosho, but I am sure he will when the time comes. However you on the other hand, from what I have seen could prove to be a real contender for the throne of Jurai."

"How so?" Lelouch inquired, slightly confused.

"You have a good head on your shoulders, you can gain the respect and loyalty of those around you, you care deeply for those you fight for, but you also remind me of\ my younger self when I was about your age."

"Huh?" Lelouch muttered while genuinely surprised by that comment as was Sasami.

"With the right education and…" Seto trailed off, looking over his known flaws, "_training_ I could make you into someone who could succeed me someday when I decide to retire, plus you can finally begin to master the next ties of our sword arts," Seto finished while Sasami understood what her grandmother said was likely true and given Lelouch's character and talents he could make a possible successor to the Devil Princess of Jurai and with the final training in the Juraian Sword Arts of the Imperial Style of the Royal Clans, Lelouch would be formidable swordsman in his own right.

"So you wish for me to be your successor?" Lelouch inquired on that note, noting he seemed to be doing a lot of both at the moment.

"More or less, but that is correct… Maybe making you into a real contender for the throne on the side might motivate Yosho or Tenchi into being a little more competitive for the throne too. Seina might even strive to succeed Azusa when the time comes, but I don't think he would be interested in ruling Jurai as Emperor."

For a moment Sasami tried to imagine Lelouch trained to be her grandmother's successor just trying to envision what he would be like. The image that came to mind was quite something although Sasami highly doubted that Lelouch would become a matchmaker through. He just didn't seem the type and she doubted he was ever going to become one as it just wasn't a thing a guy would normally do either.

"Nunnally, of course with your marriage would become a part of the royal family, but she'll naturally be healed of her difficulties," Inoue wondered if it was that crippled blind girl she had seen during her pursuit of Lelouch and wondered, if what Seto said was true, just how she got all that.

"Of course, but…" he mentally gritted his teeth, though it was clear to even Inoue he wasn't enthused of the idea, "Who did you have in mind to be my second wife?" Lelouch finally asked while feeling somewhat uncomfortable with that line of discussion, but the former Britannian prince knew it was best to get it out of the way now rather than later.

"Kallen of course," Seto replied and Inoue found herself with Sasami trying to prevent the redhead from getting too excited, though Naomi remembered that she really couldn't and found herself instead lifted off her feet as Kallen rose to her feet.

"I'm gonna have to ask on that one," Inoue stated instead of trying to stop the near rampaging half blood, "Since I can't help hold Kallen down."

"It's really simple," Seto replied sipping her tea, "Her father asked for an arrange marriage."

That was what was definitely a stop the presses statement. Kallen froze up as Inoue blinked and Sasami looked surprised. Lelouch on the other hand simply looked shocked.

Taking their silence in and noting it, Seto continued.

"He's offering Kallen out of loyalty, but also wanting a happy future for his daughter," Seto sipped her tea and then angrily looked down into it, "The Lady Stadtfeld is now carrying a child and he knows what that would mean for his first wife's daughter and has offered her, based on what he had seen of her interactions with Lelouch and has since learned from other sources, don't ask, I didn't, to be the second wife of Lelouch vi Britannia, exiled and disowned son of the Empire that was left for dead by his own father, though he also does so out of loyalty to his lady, the Fifth Concert, Empress Marianne vi Britannia."

"He offered me so that I would be safe and loved," Kallen didn't even realize she said 'loved' rather than taken care of.

"Indeed," Seto confirmed, "He and other Reformists and loyalists to certain members of the Imperial Royal Family of Britannia will also pledge forces to aid you in battle and information to make plans."

"Sounds like things are beginning to spin in a way that I haven't foreseen," Lelouch admitted, today had just been one discovery after another it would seem, "But I get the feeling there is another waiting in the wings, is there not?"

"Well, why don't we have a little fun?" Seto replied snapping her fingers causing a chessboard to appear. "Beat me and I'll tell you, but I could tell you either way. Either way why don't we have a little fun? Though I can happily tell you, that Washu can use several laws and subparagraphs to give you that special unit you wish to put together that aren't in violation of Galactic Regulations."

"Very good to hear and I'm certain Clay would be more than a little fearful," Lelouch nodded, thankful for the support of Galactic Law even as he picked up the Black King, "But I well also accept your challenge."

Round Two of Seto against Lelouch had begun.

* * *

><p>AN: Lelouch and Sasami survived and they won against Milly and Seto. What happens next should be fun as Lelouch and Seto meet in person now. And here is a special short omake for all you.

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Somewhere in jolly old Pendragon two members of the Emperor's royal guards were in training, but they stood frozen for a time as they were deeply concerned about the member of the Rounds who was training them. The object of their attention was a certain pink haired girl who was arguably the youngest to ever be appointed to the Knights of the Rounds following the defection of the Knight of Twelve.

Anya Alstreim for one reason or another seemed to be the Knightmare Frame equivalent of a "Riot of Blood".

". . I'M GOING TO KILL THAT WITCH!IMPALE HER, MUTILATE HER, SHOVE A GRENADE UP HER ARSE AND LAUGH AS SHE BLOWS UP LIKE A BALLOON!KILLKILLKILLKILL!RAAAGHH!"

"Did Anya forgot to take her Midol or what!" One of the trainees muttered as his friend was too scarred of the girl to say anything else.

* * *

><p>It was short and sweet, but I thank you all in advance for the reviews.<p> 


	25. Chapter 25 Further Complications

A/N: Well here it is the next chapter with a lot more going down and a few complications as the title suggests. Enjoy *grins evilly* Once again thanks to Holyknight and Tomcat for their help.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 25<strong>_

_**Further Complications**_

Aboard the _Mikagami_,the Devil Princess of Jurai, Seto Kamiki Jurai continued her chess game with Lelouch vi Britannia, former and exiled prince of the Holy Empire of Jurai and now the leader of its greatest threat since the conclusive Battle of Gettysburg over a century before. The young, former Britannia prince was now discovering that the woman he was facing was probably better at chess than even his elder brother, Second Crown Prince Schneizel el Britannia. There was no doubt that Seto was a very difficult opponent as no matter how he made his moves Lelouch or how far he thought ahead the Devil Princess was at least twenty more moves ahead of him and could match his moves easily to the point of superiority.

Though there were moments when he did actually catch the mother of the Second Empress of Jurai off guard, such as when he briefly chose to simply imitate her moves and had deadlocked them before very briefly taking an advantage.

There was no doubt in Lelouch's mind that Seto was without doubt much more devious and cunning than he in her own way. Then again, she also had centuries more experience and a much more complicated arena to cut her teeth on. Those were factors that Lelouch did not have and admitted so readily as he decided to try and draw out his opponent a little. Not much mind you, for that could be dangerous, but if you somehow managed to even briefly cause them to pause, you can gain the advantage and not lose it easily. Something he had no doubt that Seto know just as well and was being cautious since he did manage a small surprise on her.

Yet it was clear she had a sadistic streak in her as Seto had slowly claimed chess piece after chess piece from Lelouch until after a very long match, that he had managed to prologue with a few swift tricks, between them the masked revolutionary was left with his king surrounded by what remained of Seto's pieces which sadly very badly outnumbered Lelouch's King having cornered the young man.

It was checkmate for Lelouch, except for...

"Check," Lelouch said and Seto actually blinked, looking down at her king, being challenged by the bishop Lelouch had brought back.

Though Lelouch was in defeat, so was she. Lelouch had somehow managed to slip through her defenses and force her king into a corner by which he could not escape. Then she saw Lelouch's master plan.

To fall upon her blade as she fell upon his, a sacrificial death of the leader and his army to deny the enemy their leader. It was telling, but in he was obviously prepared for such a thing. Yet, Chess did not convey if one were truly ready for such a grand sacrifice, to achieve a victory at the cost of your own life.

Never the less she could break out of it and then to her surprise...

"Check," a knight stood watch, she then realized three of his pawns had slipped through to win the day, the next pawn was positioned well, so _that _was the trick to his strategy, he would die, but so would his opponent to leave those who were fit to lead in his stead.

She didn't know when, but he used her own strength to leverage against her like in a martial arts technique. Though the deal was also clear, though neither had won, he still lost. His objectives were to win and survive the victory. Since neither survived, neither won, Lelouch most of all, but in the real world, he was probably already ahead in that game. Yet she had to tell him the truth of the matter.

"I still win I believe."

"And you do…" Lelouch simply shrugged, but there was an internal grimace as well, but so was respect for the woman before him, "You are a lot better than Washu and my older brother who I never won a chess game against."

"Thank you for being so modest," Seto nodded, he reminded her a little of both Tenchi and Seina, both were modest themselves, "but I suppose I will tell you who you will be marrying. After all I suppose it would be unfair if I withheld this information from you," Seto said kindly before a grin appeared on her face, the kind that had you praying to a higher power that is, "You'll be marrying… _ME!_"

"WHAT!" Sasami, Kallen, and Lelouch exclaimed as the three teenagers fell out of their chairs and Inoue Naomi did a spit take with her tea, but Seto wasn't amused as she calmly asked.

"Are you implying that I'm not attractive and old?" looking indignant and more than a taddy bit frightening.

"_NO!" _the four quickly shouted not wanting to incur Seto's wraith.

"It's just that I thought you were already married," Lelouch said opting for an honest opinion and quick escape route.

"Yes I suppose you have a point my husband would be quite jealous," Seto joked as her mood quickly returned to her cheerful state much to Sasami's relief, "Anyway allow me to introduce her…" The Devil Princess spoke as she made a quick hand gesture for one of her handmaidens to fetch someone. A few minutes later Lelouch, Kallen, Naomi, and Sasami were surprised when Misaki Minaho entered.

Minaho hadn't clearly been expecting this and froze at the sight of Lelouch. She looked especially dumbstruck to the point she failed to notice Naomi was there as well. Though the red on her face made it clear she knew what was going on, but still felt embarrassment in some degree or was simply being shy like some heiress from a great clan of some other world and even more so when Seto set her up to marry the sole surviving, orange wearing male of another great clan with some long distance connection to the Kamiki Clan.

"Minaho Masaki will be your third wife," Seto stated with some happiness though she kept her tone under control, she often thought of Minaho like another daughter more than a step-granddaughter and thus was excited to finally being able to find her a good husband to marry.

Minaho was shocked that she was intended for Lelouch as the former prince could tell by her expression. It was clear to him that she had not been really expecting this. Then again, he got the feeling that Seto was known for bombshells like this. Yet, as he looked at Minaho, her look also told how she was perfectly willing to along with this. The two had become rather close as they had to work closely together and truthfully he could talk to her on some matters that he could not even talk to Sasami on, feeling that for all that Sasami was, she wouldn't really know how to talk to him on those subjects.

War and intelligence were really not Sasami's fields to begin with.

Oh, don't get Lelouch wrong, Sasami was a real fighter that was for sure, but Minaho was the more soldier of the two, especially in regards to intelligence matters which probably would have turned Sasami's stomach.

Some things in the intelligence world left you with a bitter taste, victory or not in that business; it was just to the right of criminal at times and left at others.

Seto was grinning as she had spoken with Minaho shortly before brining Lelouch aboard her ship, but what Minaho didn't know was what the meeting she was going to involve in entailed. This allowed Seto to completely catch her off her off guard and, in a sense, throw her to the wolves. Typically had this been a usual marriage interview Minaho could have easily have dealt with them, but for reasons she couldn't explain Minaho was frozen stiff at the sight of Lelouch being the husband Lady Seto was intending to pair her with this time.

'I finally got you…' Seto thought mischievously as the expression on Minaho's face was enough.

Lelouch for once in a blue moon wasn't sure how to respond to that as Minaho was clearly worried about something as well as shocked.

"Oh my Minaho did my choice for you this time leave you speechless?" The Devil Princess mocked while muttering something else under her breath that Sasami and Lelouch couldn't catch but suddenly Minaho panicked at the sound of Seto's voice before she collapsed to the ground having fainted on the spot.

"MINAHO!" Lelouch and Sasami exclaimed worried about the woman's condition as she lay completely passed out on the floor, Kallen and Inoue already rushing to the woman's side.

"Lelouch why don't you take care of her, after all you two are going to married in due time," Seto suggested with a laugh, though even she was very much surprised at Minaho's reaction. Seto had been expecting some kind of reaction, but the one she got there was not on that list. It would seem she would not be having a terribly dull time anytime in the near future.

"Grandmother! Please this could be serious!" Sasami admonished Seto as she gestured for Lelouch to help pick up the unconscious woman. With Lelouch lifting her up easily, Kallen had swung under the woman to let her rest on her shoulder as Inoue checked the back of Minaho's head. When Sasami joined her, they noted nothing wrong and the two carrying her proceeded to take Minaho away looking for a place to put her until she wakes up. They quickly found a soft sofa in another room that was large enough for her to be laid on and once they had deposited her on the sofa. Sasami had then disappeared and returned with a maid to keep an eye on Minaho. With that done, Lelouch, Kallen, and Sasami returned to Seto to finish the rest of their discussion.

"Oh my I wasn't expecting that in all honesty," Seto remarked casually as she remembered the short chat she had with Minaho before bringing Lelouch and Sasami aboard and really, it shouldn't have been that hard to doubt in the first place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback to 24 hours earlier<strong>_

"Wait! You're introducing me to another suitor?" Minaho complained as she showed the usual resistance to the idea.

"_Yes," Seto confirmed with a nod as well, "but of course..." the Devil Princess stopped briefly before giving her usual look that made Seto's aides cringe, "Like the others you could flat out refuse,' Seto replied with her 'Devil Grin' on her face._

'_Who is it this time?' Minaho asked feeling uneasy, that grin always made her uneasy._

'_That's a surprise and it's a punishment for withholding information from me,' the Devil Princess replied with a dangerous tone in her voice and a glint her in eye as she gave a neutral look to her aide._

_Minaho actually shivered at the tone in Seto's voice as well as the look on her face and she didn't dare question the matter further._

_**End Flashback and return to Present**_

_**("Thank You for using Washu Flashback Industries for all your Flashback needs, good day."**_

"_**I really need a new job," a busty blond woman with a purple diamond mark on her forehead complained.**_

"_**THEN STOP GETTING DRUNK AND GAMBLING AWAY ALL OUR MONEY!" her dark haired assistant/current manager complained while holding her pet pig who "Moink!" in agreement.)**_

* * *

><p>Returning to the present Seto was grinning like a James Bond villain who had just caught her foe hook, line, and sinker, but she wasn't done yet. She still had another surprise on hand for Lelouch that would definitely be good and she made sure the cameras were set up too. However, for Seto it seems she finally had Minaho cornered by having -at long last no less and really serious effort and use of resources- found someone who the young woman couldn't refuse.<p>

"Why don't we let Minaho sleep it off," Seto spared a look in the direction they had taken Minaho before turning back and continuing, "But there is someone else…" Seto smirked here, "Your fourth fiancé!" her tone full of some form of happiness and none wanted to guess what, though it was also missed by them.

"_WHAT?!"_ Lelouch shouted out in surprise, having not expected a _FOURTH _wife intended for him and he wondered if being remotely related to his 'daddy dearest' was the cause.

Back on Earth, 98th Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia sneezed as he was trying to quietly leave one of his wives' manors. Now, he was stuck for a while having to do the one thing men hated most in the whole universe... unless they swung that way and he warned V.V. to keep Rolo on a tight leash just in case.

"Now My Lord Husband, what do you think of this one?" 3rd Empress Consort su Britannia held up the offending cloth design.

'_I hate drapes!' _the Emperor thought and he knew that Marianne would be furious with him later.

"Grandmother…" the child like whine would not have been out of place for her mother, "A _fourth _wife?" Sasami finished as she was taken aback by this revelation before exploding, "LELOUCH ISN'T HIS FATHER!"

Seto began laughing softly at the reactions she was getting. Especially Sasami's reaction, as at first she sounded like Misaki and then again she sounds more like Ayeka. Now this was quality entertainment and she had food and drink for it too!

"You can come now…" Seto chuckled lightly before schooling herself, "Miss Kruszewski," Seto spoke as out from behind a curtain was Monica who was blushing lightly and wearing a yellow and white kimono with her hair almost back into its original style, "I believe you two know each other, but I have decided to make her your fourth fiancé, Monica has already agreed though I was able to dredge up the original contact and discovered that technically it wasn't voided in the proper manner, thus leaving it still in effect," Seto shrugged when looks were thrown her way, as she didn't know if it had been legalized or not, but from the clauses in it, it hadn't been voided either, which was something she might spend the time looking into the matter, simply to have something to look back into in future cases.

"Monica when did Lady Seto approach you?" Lelouch asked, feeling and knowing what she had already agreed too and what she had declared... he had accepted that hadn't he?

'_This is going to be a long day,'_ Lelouch thought, really unsure how this was going to turn out, he really didn't know and that was beginning to frighten him.

"A little after you and Lady Sasami exchanged hats…" Monica admitted, toying with the obi of her kimono, "She met with me and… well… I got picked to be married to strengthen ties between Jurai and Britannia depending on how everything plays out," Monica said clearly nervous as she spoke and fidgeted with her obi or sleeve.

'_I _am _going to marry _four _women…' _Lelouch thought as he had initially expected two, maybe three, but it seemed Seto had other ideas intending to have him marry four women. Monica and Minaho he knew and he was somewhat thankful it wasn't a complete stranger, but granted at least he wasn't likely to end up with over a hundred wives like his father currently had. That was something that scared him to no end in mere thought as he knew many of those were loveless marriages, but the women couldn't find anyone to have a little fun with on the side for various reasons, most being OSI or so rumor went.

"I know Miss Monica here has quite the attraction for you, but that matter aside there is something we must- no _need _to discuss," Seto said as she snapped her fingers prompting for a holographic screen to appear showing Tarant Shank's fleet as well as his own ship leading an attack on a planet, "Tarant Shank has been proving hard to track down and deal with, but worse yet many pirates and their guilds have been using this opportunity to pillage and raid other planets and space stations. We have our hands full trying to deal with Shank and his new guild of pirates already, but we have also been stretched dangerously thin as of a result so many planets have been left undefended, though the Galaxy Military is mobilized thanks to a recent bust of pirates snooping around Earth and trying to deliver supplies to Clay, we are still dangerously overstretched and mobilizing a military takes time..." Seto looked up to Lelouch and the others, "Time that many simply do not have at all."

Before them Lelouch saw images of cites and space stations raided and left in ruins. Men killed, women enslaved, children sold off, it was every bit what Britannia had done to some areas, but never on a scale like this and say what you may about his father, but the 98th Emperor didn't tolerate such things as this for some reason. Lelouch wondered if it was because of pride or the remains of a heart, the ending of one space station told him what he already knew in his heart.

"You want me to deal with them is that right?" Lelouch asked already realizing what Seto wanted of him and he wouldn't back down in the fight against this tyranny.

"Yes, but look at this." The Devil Princess said as the screen changed showing maps and galactic charts organized on the screen before them.

"What this map exactly?" Lelouch inquired only to see lines of red move out to various planets and stations while from some planets and stations lines of blue either sortied to meet or suddenly established defense lines as other blue lines that looked line patrols began to mobilize and converge as images of fleet movements, battles, landing assaults, sieges, and ongoing land conflicts were shown.

"Those are the stellar coordinates of several Pirate Guilds that have been riding the coattails' of Tarant Shank's rampages," Seto supplied sounding more like a commander that was assigning a mission, "My initial response would be to blast them out of existence, but to my dislike, right now most of the GP and Juraian Fleet are tied down either digging out Shank's hidden bases or holding the defense of most planets," then she shifted the images to the inside view of a Galaxy Marine tank as it began to engage pirate tanks head on.

"_Load Hyper Shot! Target antenna tank at one o'clock!"_

"_Loaded!"_

"_Fire!"_

"_Firing!"_

The view shuddered from the tank's cannon firing. The image then split to show the target and seconds after the shot, the Pirate Command Tank went up a ball of fire. It was a walker kind of tank, spitting DEW blasts rather than the hyper advanced KEW weapon of the marines' tanks. The commander called out another target and the loader slammed another round and again the command was issued to the gunner who hit another Pirate Command Tank just below the turret, but above the hull.

"Right in the turret ring," Inoue muttered, "The thinnest part of any tank's armor," she knew that one from experience. This was the way many a Britannian AFV and IFV crew met their ends because of their overly raised turrets. It was the same for Knightmares as well, the covering armor of some sections were dangerously vulnerable because that was where the moving parts were.

She was right as the turret flew up on a pillar of flame and crashed back down on the walker as it collapsed to the ground. The tank then began evasive maneuvers as the driver attempted to keep a step ahead of the Walker Tanks, but they were in a better position and the Pirates were being blotted out as they faced profession soldiers rather than vulnerable civilian militias.

"Even with the Galaxy Military mobilized..." Seto shook her head, that one had been a victory because the Marines were on their way to _another _battle and peeled off from the main body to counterattack with lighting response, "Well others have been left to fend for themselves."

"Is this too common then?" Lelouch asked next, his mind already going through several tactics as he found some special forces squadrons sitting out the war and directed them on the map to areas where they could defend by making it a costly affair to just go there, let alone be able to do gain anything worthwhile.

"Regrettably yes…" Seto issued the orders to an aide who rushed off to pass them along, "Normally I would be fuming, besides my position limits sometimes the number of times on what I can do what I want with such scoundrels," here though she smirked at Lelouch, "However, I, the Galaxy Police, Galaxy Military, Jurai, Seniwa and others would be immensely thankful that someone who isn't as limited politically and legally were to _deal _with the issue in a…" she stopped for a moment to think, "Um... rather definite way," then she nodded to a map of Earth, and more specifically, Japan, "If this were to happen I guess that Kyoto also would be very thankful, and everyone would benefit, except Shank, but who cares about a murdering scoundrel that will die once we hunt him down for good?"

"I see," Lelouch raised an eyebrow that he had heard was called very 'Vulcanly,' whatever Milly meant by that, "So you want me to eliminate them?"

"That sums it up perfectly, but let's just say permanently deal with them in whatever fashion that can be accepted," Seto replied, stating that they just couldn't have all the 'fun' with them like she would like too, _'Damn whiners!' _she mentally complained about people who thought that Pirates were just misunderstood people who had banded together to feel a sense of connection they couldn't find elsewhere, and others who simply didn't approve of her methods when she dealt with Pirates, though some of what she did, did fall under 'debatable' to begin with.

"Which is turn would see that the Black Knights would receive funds and support from the Kyoto Group," Lelouch indicated for Kallen and Inoue, though both got the gist already, it was nice to hear a real confirmation nonetheless.

"Exactly and I have passed along to Washu all of the information you'll need," Seto indicated a holo screen with some of the information in question, "Plus the needed supplies and resources for your personal guard to be created to join you in battle against Clay and his monsters, in fact, Washu says she can send us what we need now to start Inoue Naomi off and have her ready in a couple of days."

"What?!" the said person in question yelped in surprise.

"Not that I am not inclined to help you," Lelouch changed the subject for the moment, "but you do know I am currently waging a war with Britannia."

"Yes and you are preparing for your Day of Fury Operation," Seto responded, having gotten the hint rather well, "but if you act quickly enough with Minaho managing and planning for you I think you can set some time aside, plus your troops still need combat experience and you will need a special force to deal with Clay, because I have no doubt that he may even begin to supply Britannian in order to stay a step ahead of the law," Seto suggested and advised and Lelouch verbally cursed himself for overlooking that.

"Lelouch I'll go with you…" Lelouch turned to his Juraian love, "I can help you get all of this taken care of and Washu can keep an eye on Nunnally while Minaho can take care of things with the Black Knights," Sasami spoke offering to assist Lelouch, as she knew just as her future husband did that having the Devil Princess supporting them would bode well for them in the future.

"Alright," Lelouch declared and turned to Inoue, "Sorry, but we need an elite force to deal with-"

"I'm in as long as I get to tear apart that man's evil ambitions!" there was a cold fire in the eyes of the pure blood Japanese woman.

"Very well," Lelouch nodded and Seto had two aides lead Inoue off to begin, "But some arrangements will need to be made to explain my absence," Lelouch indicated.

"I can handle that part for you," Seto indicated that it was easily taken care of, "I spoke with Washu and you'll be borrowing Ryo-Ohki as she should be a little more discreet or you could use Sasami's ship since she is going with you I suppose," the Juraian Princess offered and Lelouch nodded, "Then the sooner you deal with those pirates the better for us all."

"Of course and I completely agree."

Lelouch said, but he did pick up on something else Seto had probably wanted out of this and the reason was simple. She was aiming to expand Zero's reputation further in the galaxy and coming to the rescue of a dozen planets in need was of course a Black Knight of Justice job and he would carry out such a fact with extreme determination. Though Sasami had explained her intense hatred of space pirates' and that aside, Lelouch suspected there was a lot more to what Seto wanted and he knew enhancing Zero's reputation in the galaxy was obviously a part of it.

* * *

><p>"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" a Galaxy Commando Combat Engineer shouted as he twisted the plunger and a blast ripped open another of Clay's hidden bases that allowed Jeremiah to lead a charge into the main complex.<p>

The pirates who stood guard fired from their protective positions, but mobile barriers were also being used by the attacking commandos and the pirates lacked the heavy firepower to destroy the barriers. The commandos surged in behind Jeremiah who had managed to quickly reach and destroy a fixed heavy pulse gun, breaking up the pirates' interlocking fields of fire enough for Kiyone to slide in and launch off several homing missiles from her missile thrower. The heavy weapons were quickly destroyed as Jeremiah jumped from position to position, killing or wounding pirates as the commandos hurled grappling lines and placed ladders to quickly scale the interior defense walls.

One pirate officer saw that once they were over, there was no stopping them and being one of the old guard who despised this insanity, he ordered his forces to surrender. The data had already been destroyed, though the samples would be seized, Clay had been very slow on the self-destruct codes for their containers and the communications had already been destroyed to deny them to the GP and GI. Now all there was left was the surrender and he and his surviving men were hurriedly taken prisoner, catalogued, and carted off to prison.

"Dammit!" Jeremiah cursed, "We weren't fast enough again!"

A piece of advance metal went flying from where he punted it across the room. The metal slammed into a wall and spider cracked it, drawing a complaint from the GP investigative team. Then the wall crumbled down, revealing to everyone's surprise Clay himself, for once, but he quickly hit a button on his wrist and vanished before he could be caught, but he just dropped a rung on the priority ladder as there were people to be saved...

Several of whom were cut open and bleeding all over the place.

"Let's just hope that Team Two can have a little bit of luck compared to us," Kiyone said an hour later to Jeremiah who cursed and raged about how close they had come to actually capturing Clay, only for him to escape through some pocket dimensional tunnel back to his main lab.

"I hope they have better luck," Jeremiah finally calmed down as he sat down on an old bench in the long abandoned park with Kiyone sitting down next him and holding him close to her, as though to reassure him that things were getting better, "I really grow tired not just from the bodies, the few we can save, and what Clay has done, but from what my nation has committed."

The park was once nice and beautiful, pristine and at one point had been a battleground. It had clearly been cleaned up later by the Japanese and turned into farmland to grow food for themselves. Then, from what he had learned, a Britannian lord had taken it over and used it as his own hunting ground...

Hunting the Japanese, people imported from other conquered lands, more brought from even those that were still free, and then, in a sickening way, his own people, Britannians.

He would starve and beat some, turning them into mindless animals to be released and hunted down, but others, he just threw out and hunted for game.

That lord though had run afoul of Cornelia and had lost his head, literally, to an irate knight of the Second Crown Princess and commander of her personal knighthood, Sir Andreas Darlton.

"Things will improve once the people have a say and good leaders sit in places of power," Kiyone comforted him, "It has already begun, Princess Cornelia is suspending more and more of the nobles' power and soon it may very well spread unchecked throughout the Empire."

"I pray you are right," Jeremiah said, "Because if it doesn't then I will make it so," the man was patriotic and the idea of spilling his countrymen's blood in a civil war sickened him since many would be innocent of the corruption of their superiors.

Kiyone pecked him on the cheek with a kiss and for the tired knight; it felt refreshing for some reason.

* * *

><p>The following evening as Lelouch was preparing to head out early the next morning for his <em>'business trip' <em>with Sasami to eliminate some pirate guilds for Seto. After telling Nunnally he'll be gone again for a bit and promising to bring her back something nice, but in his room was Minaho who was still a bit shaken that Seto had in fact known that Lelouch was Zero and had engaged the two of them together. It was no big surprise that she had known Lelouch was Zero, but Minaho was actually more badly shaken because of her getting chosen to marry Lelouch alongside Monica as well as Kallen.

Minaho didn't know how to respond to that let alone how to even talk about it with Lelouch. The former Britannian prince likely sensed her unease at the suddenness of Seto's decision so Lelouch decided not to discuss it with her now. This would allow her to have time to think things out and act in a manner that was wasn't emotional or confused. They both wanted to talk, but even he needed a few days to ponder on it and Minaho knew she was too nervous about this to even considered it, considering that she was more or less the Black Sheep of the Masaki Clan, given that she was a source of tension within the Jurai Royal Clans. Even Tenchi was better welcomed than her and he had even _less _Juraian blood than she did.

"Minaho," Lelouch spoke up, getting her attention and getting her thoughts on a sort of comfort zone for the woman, "While I am away, I want you to work with Kallen and Washu on building relations with the Chinese Federation," Lelouch looked at both her's and Seto's latest reports, as well as those from Kyoto House and some allies gained through both Monica and House Stadtfeld, "I understand the High Eunuchs have been in secret talks with Britannia?"

"Yes," Minaho was thankful for the reprieve as she brought up some reports for herself, "According to our information anyways and you know how better we are at that than finding Clay right," she left out how close Clay had recently come to capture as she scrolled to a new section and indicated it to Lelouch, "but we have also heard that forces loyal to the Empress Jiang Lihua are not happy with this."

"I see," Lelouch noted she was mockingly called Tianzi, which translated as Son of Heaven, he snorted, "Well make contact with the leader of a faction that we can trust and offer him or her our assistance and see if you can come up with something simpler for Tiānguó de nǚ'ér."

"I'll use the information Lady Seto provided to arrange a meeting and I'll ask for Kallen to go in your stead as your personal bodyguard and captain of your personal guard," Minaho then looked at the report on the Black Knights that were to become Zero's personal guard, "We're be forming it once Inoue is back and we can brief them fully and I'll do my best, but I also think that Tianzi was kept because it was simple if only slightly inaccurate in this case."

"Only slightly inaccurate?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Minaho shifted nervously on that issue.

"Very well…" Lelouch left it at that, he already heard from Sasami about things concerning Earth and the Jurai Royal Clans, "I want whoever we find to support and the Chinese Federation supporting us and aiding in our counterattack on Day of Fury as planned," Lelouch checked over the operations for the day and noted that Burai Light Types were becoming a hassle for the slower Sutherlands to chase, "Their assistance will add more salt on the wounds I'll inflict upon this corrupted form of Britannia."

"Understood…" Minaho saw a glint in Lelouch's eye and his tone had a darkness to it, the kind associated with betrayal and abandonment, but she hope that it was just something that will not get in his way and cause undo harm to anyone, she would need to speak with Seto just in case nonetheless.

"Thank you," Lelouch turned to the woman, feeling better, but also aged, "but before you go Minaho I have one more question?"

"What is it?" Minaho asked, a feeling of cold stone in the pit of her gut.

Lelouch almost wanted to ask about the decision Seto made, but at the last second he decided against it. It would only cause problems as neither were ready to discuss. He mentally chastised himself for doing so and quickly went to a topic that had begun to slip from his mind.

"In regards to the matter of the chemical weapons," he began and Minaho let out a visible and audible sigh of relief, "Has any new information been found out yet?"

"Nothing new," Minaho looked at the reports, things had gone cold, but that was to be expected, "but all of our contacts and intelligence sources have been activity looking for any signs and Seto used my information to alert various other groups that would be more incline to alert us at first sighting and Kyoto Group is also on the manner as well."

"I see…" Lelouch turned angrily to a mirror as he toyed with the cuffs of his sleeves, "I just hate leaving suddenly like this especially with the game afoot and that manic planning on gassing a ghetto or five, not to mention that air currents are no longer favorable for such a thing and would likely even kill more Britannians than Japanese, ironic as it sounds."

"We'll find something you can be sure," Minaho assured her now fiancé, but she didn't think it like that, rather he was her superior, "but I think after what had happened to one of their shipments of gas containers they're trying to be more subtle and avoid drawing any attention," she scrolled through a report on her data screen, "I don't think we should be seeing anything from the Vampire of Britannia any time soon. Besides maybe with you gone it might slow them down since they'll want to be sure of where you'll be at especially now that they believe you are onto them."

"That's a logical deduction," Lelouch nodded, but something bugged him, "But I feel that something is obvious and there is nothing worse than an elusive fact."

"We'll keep an eye on things just the same just to be sure," Minaho assured him again, before spinning him around and fixing his cuffs, collar, buttons, and brushing some lint off his shoulder and topping it all off with a kiss to the cheek that surprised both of them when she did it, but Lelouch only smiled softly, a look that was rarely seen beyond his time with his sister on his face.

"Thank you…" Minaho knew his words were more than just for the information and his appearance and she smiled, it would take time, but they might make it work out well enough.

* * *

><p>The following morning after Lelouch and Sasami left, agreeing to take the Tsunami-fume although Ryo-Ohki was still coming along with them mostly because the small cabbit had been unintentionally neglected. As such, Washu hoped that during this trip that Sasami and Lelouch would make up for it and already the little cabbit was enjoying the attention the two her paying her.<p>

Though, after classes had ended the student council was meeting together in the meeting room. Yet when Suzaku entered the room, stopping by Nina's desk and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek much to his blushing surprise, the Honorary Britannian then noted that someone was missing... or rather someones, but even he had enough sense for that.

"Hey have you guys seen Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, which come to think of it, Lelouch had been disappearing a lot lately.

Shirley and Milly didn't say a word, but Rivalz spoke up.

"I heard he left again this morning on some kind of business trip with Sasami to see her family about some kind of deal going on," Rivalz shrugged, he was by a mirror looking at a new spiffy Britannian military uniform with warrant officer marks on the shoulder boards, "They got the principle's approval, but beyond that we don't know anything else."

"So then…" Milly was looking like a big cat ready to pounce and the poor Warrant Officer knew his luck with cats, "Suzaku since you and Lelouch as well as Sasami go way back…" she had stood up and stalked like a lioness up to him, keeping him always in her view, "What do you know?"

"Huh what do you mean?" Suzaku asked completely innocent on the matter, though dense as well, "He'll be back," he used a bit of logic, "After all Nunnally is still here."

"That's not the _POINT!_" Shirley wailed panicking all of a sudden and suddenly Suzaku knew where this was going.

"They are already a couple, so how do we know they haven't eloped?" Milly suggested with a hint of jealously and anger -possibly betrayal as well?- in her voice.

"Oh come on!" Suzaku knew both Sasami and Lelouch better than that, a gap of a decade notwithstanding, "I mean sure Lelouch sneaks away a lot, but he wouldn't do anything like that!"

"Are you SURE?" Shirley demanded getting up into Suzaku's face wanting an answer from the young man. Suzaku was reasonably worried about the current situation he was finding himself in knowing that this wasn't going to end well for him. Suzaku realized that staying would be extremely dangerous for him so he quickly began to fabricate an excuse to escape-

"Shirley calm down," Nina spoke as she stood up and walked over to gently push the easily excited girl back, "You have to remember that there's been a ten year gap between when Suzaku last saw them and when they reappeared and I think you need to remember that both thought Sasami dead for a decade as well."

Nina looked very crossed at the orangnette and the three long time members looked shock that Nina had actually not only spoken so much, but was defending Suzaku. Well, Rivalz knew, the two had apparently had a long talk with Euphemia after the disaster that was the Cupid's Day. Both Nina and Suzaku were trying, but it was hard for the Honorary Britannian, given his social status compared to Nina's own status and that the Japanese culture wasn't very big on open affections in public. So getting him to at least give her a kiss on the cheek was a tough sell for Nina, but Suzaku seemed to be okay with it so far.

Though anyone who really knew the girl and would have known of her secret crush on Euphemia li Britannia would have told that she was trying to use the poor young man in order to get closer while plotting his downfall.

But for some reason she couldn't help, but enjoy his showings of affections to her.

"Nina?" Rivalz blinked, "Did you just defend Suzaku?"

"You're point?" she seethed at Rivalz unintended insult.

"Well..." the Council Treasurer began before shrugging it off, "Just surprised really, given how you've been before, but I think it's great, especially when -no ifs on that!- Zero wins and what do you think of the uniform Suzaku?"

The Honorary looked at the uniform and noticed it was a legitimate uniform, not a novelty one. It was different from any Britannian uniform he'd seen before and was curious. Yet with the way it was held, it showed that Rivalz would look good in uniform. Still, Suzaku was curious.

"What's with the uniform anyways Rivalz?" though he nodded to show it looked good for him.

"I've joined an auxiliary force, nothing special really, but it means I might be able to pay for my girlfriends without talking to my folks and it is a good way to advance in Britannia anyways," the blue haired teen's grin was from ear to ear.

"Wait?" Suzaku blinked and then it processed, "That's supposed to be some sort of support group that the Viceroy started in order to be prepared for anything else that might happen."

It went unsaid what Suzaku meant by that last sentence. Ever since the Vampire of Britannia wasted both a city and base, people had been up in arms about it. Zero had even gained a major following in Britannia for the Vampire's actions. It was needless to say, that even the Emperor had been taken off guard by it, but this new Auxiliary Force, a pseudo military-public service force, had been started in order to take some of the heat off.

It was partially working.

"Yeah," Rivalz winced in memory, a whole base and city, why wouldn't he? "I'm hoping to make some major bankage on the side with it, plus the boss really approves not caring who wins, he'll still be selling, but it calms the folks and keeps the drunks in line," the grin looked permanent and Suzaku wasn't the only worrying for the Treasurer's health either.

"That's still _not _the _point_!" Shirley would not be swayed it would seem, _"WHERE IS LULU?!"_

"I don't know anything I swear," Suzaku decided it was pointless, "but I got to go! My superiors need me!"

Suzaku took off as fast as his legs could carry him while Washu walked into the meeting casually saying while blinking at seeing Nina in a fireman's carry over Suzaku's shoulders.

"Hi Suzaku and Nina! Bye Suzaku and Nina!"

"_**Washu**_ what do you _**know **_about Lulu and Sasami _**leaving**_?!" Shirley demanded turning on the nearly arrived redhead and actually surprising the super duper genius as she looked like a rabid animal of some kind.

"Oh?" the redhead blinked, more to clear the space between them so there was some personal space and the door was easily accessible, "They're away on a family business trip for Sasami's family so I'm helping Sayoko keep an eye on Nunnally until they come back."

"You lie!" the excitable girl was now exhausting even Rivalz; "They are eloping aren't they!"

"No…" the disguised scientist and goddess brushed that away and slapped a hand that came to close to her away, "Now calm down Shirley, Milly were you teasing her again?" the blond only blinked at that and the redhead sighed, "I can assure you nothing of the short is happening," Washu said trying to placate the worried orange haired girl, but so far her attempts were failing, "Now of course if that was the case, given how much Lelouch cares for Nunnally do you think he would have left her behind?"

"Well no, but…" Shirley became tripped up; she knew that Nunnally would never be left behind like that.

"Then stop worrying they'll be back or so you intend to run off looking for him," the genius declared finally silencing Shirley who couldn't counter against Washu before the redhead turned to the blond busty girl in the room, "And you stop teasing her and drugging the drinks around here!"

Milly promptly frowned as Washu sighed and turned away to leave the room, Rivalz deciding now was a good time to make like Suzaku and report to his superiors.

'_I hope you guys come back soon,' _Washu thought expecting this to be a long week provided Sasami and Lelouch didn't return quickly and not just because of Shirley, but also Milly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another corner of the galaxy, on a far away planet that was being raided by pirates, the last of the meager defense force was brushed aside as ships were attacking one of the major cities. The pirates killed or captured the last of the defenders and began looting and pillaging the now completely defenseless major city for loot while abducting some of its inhabitants to sell into slavery. They were having a ball as they cheered at the fact that no more resistance was occurring and no chance for the Galaxy Police to arrive and interfere with them. However though, despite the fact that these pirates were both independent and riding off of the success of Tarant Shank's efforts their success was about to come to a sudden and very violent end.<p>

Aboard the flagship of this particular bunch, the pirate leader was pleased with their latest raid as a number of young women -at least four in total- were brought before him in chains. The pirate captain was a large obese man wearing a sleeveless leader coat with his muscled chest showing and a shaggy black beard with a leather eye patch over one eye. He sat upon his ship's throne like captain's chair and leered down at the four as beside him on both sides were another eight beautiful women, two that he brought years ago, two he had captured from a rival guild years ago as well, and four he had recently acquired over the following months since Tarant started this whole episode.

The malevolent pirate then sneered at the captive women before him, making them flinch back in fear and terror, while deciding if they should be sold into slavery or if he should find _other _purposes for them.

Lucky for the young women on the other hand today was not the day that they would be pets for some brutal manic, because just as the pirate captain after eyeing the girls with a twisted look on his face a series of shadows suddenly began rushing about the room, gathering themselves as they began to raise up and to approach the suddenly freaking out pirate guards and command crew who all began firing wild shots into the mass of darkness before it finally stopped, then exploded into fast moving motes of darkness that shot towards the terrified captain and formed into a very familiar person wearing black armor and an iconic mask holding a the Shadowed Honor in one hand and a Shadow Hawk wing transformed into a sword to the pirate's neck in the other hand.

"You will not touch these women…" the voice was low and cold as it echoed across the suddenly quiet bridge, "In fact if you don't wish to suffer a horrible demise I strongly advise you let them, along with all of your prisoners, go…" the pirate tried to show some defiance, "NOW!"

Lelouch as Zero demanded in a roar to the stunned captain that someone had just suddenly appeared next to him and was now holding his life in their hand. He had tried to be defiant, but the figure of Zero was menacing, but the captain's crew began to try to intervene on behalf of their captain. Zero's response was to create another Shadow Hawk Wing, the dark light gathering just off his shoulder as it emerged and then after a few moments in which the crew had momentarily stopped before starting again broke up into multiple strands of black energy before killing each advancing crewmember with a swift stab through the forehead and neatly drilling out of the back.

The pirate captain looked at all his men on the command bridge, the ones who had tried to advance laid dead, neat holes drilled into their heads and that left him very reasonably frightened by Lelouch's swift dealing with his crew while those who didn't advance on the masked black knight were too scarred themselves to attack.

"Captain Teach of the Moon Cat Pirate Guild you will release your prisoners and then turn yourselves in to the Galaxy Police," Zero growled from within his helmet even as Shadow Honor suddenly swept and another pirate fell dead, fading back into view, followed by a few others who also fell apart in two pieces, "We can do this the easy way or my way, but I advise you take the easy way…" Teach could feel the narrow eyes as did the crew, "It at least ensures all of you will live longer."

"So hot," one of the women that were by his side said suddenly, "And I hear he's cute under the armor too."

Captain Teach suddenly felt a surge of anger and rage. Insult to injury was bad enough, but Zero would not take him so easily or so quietly! In fact he wouldn't take him at all, he would show this young pup of an upstart and the twelve women around him that he was a real _man_! His crew and followers would be impressed and declare their loyalty and then after they shall raid and pillage to their hearts content and then some with Zero's head leading the way on a pike attached to the bow of his ship!

* * *

><p>Hiding in an asteroid field. a safe distance away was the Tsunami-fume as Sasami sat at a table petting Ryo-Ohki who mewled like the cabbit she was enjoying the attention while watching events happen as Lelouch began obliterating the pirate ships moments later.<p>

"So they picked option two…" she muttered with a shake of her head, "His Way."

The pirates would have been wiser to have just surrendered and released their prisoners, but of course they arrogantly forgot to take into account just who they were dealing with exactly. The second princess of Jurai calmly took a sip of her tea as she watched her future husband to be ruthlessly slaughter the pirate fleet, but judging from some of his actions it seemed Lelouch was sparing the ships likely holding prisoners aboard and in turn was disabling them to prevent them from fleeing while it seemed that he was slower in destroying other ships that likely had a few on board before he evacuated them while tearing the ships apart from the inside out.

With the way the battle was proceeding now Lelouch would have the pirates finished off within the next five minutes or so and then there was the matter of the hostages. Sasami had no doubt Zero would succeed and his reputation would quickly spread throughout the galaxy even as she eyed a few ships wise up and launch surrender flares. There was also a lot of panicked chatter going back and forth she noted, which was undoubtedly being picked up on countless receivers and Seto had even arranged for a news crew, several actually, to broadcast live and record the moment that Zero appeared to save a planet in distress.

Yet Sasami's only concern wasn't that she was worried about Lelouch's safety, but rather she hoped things with these pirates could be taken care of quickly.

"My ship is good and all, but Earth has its own charm, right Ryo-Ohki?" she asked the brown cabbit.

The Cabbit only mewled back happily agreeing.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, at the Black Knight's mobile base Ohgi and Minaho were briefing everyone on the current situation about their leader being away on a mission, personally handling an important matter for the Kyoto Group. Everyone was in awe about that, believing it might just get them what they need; but in the meantime, they had to continue with their operations which included finding, above all else, the chemical warfare gas the Knight of Ten was hiding. However, for the time being, with the infamous vampire of Britannia out of commission for a little while, the group had time to tend to other matters which Minaho and Kallen would oversee while Zero was gone and that included calling off the names for Zero's personal guard.<p>

"Emiya Kasumi, Rene Holmes, Uchida Aoi, Yukimora Natsu, and the three Kuwabara Sisters, Ruka, Juri, and Koto," Minaho finished reading off, though several looked to one member, Rene Holmes, though she had a foreign name, her father had been British, not Britannian, and had died during a bombing raid during the Invasion.

"Is it just me or are all those names female?" one new member remarked in some rather surprised manner.

"Currently," Minaho began, "This is based on certain..." she was struggling for a word.

"Minaho picked according to something that's gonna happen to each member and unfortunately while we do have others who have better skills or experience, they don't match up and trust me when I say Zero likened this to him having an Imperial Harem and took over a day to fully convince him just to listen," Kallen answered with a tired sigh.

The old hands took Kallen's word for it. They knew she wasn't much of the harem type. Boy would they be surprised later when the dust finally settles.

So with that said, the general meeting broke up and the senior staff moved on to meet alone as the others went to preparing and servicing the machines set to go out on patrol.

Once the senior group gathered, they sat down for a short meal. It was a simple affair of grilled fish, plenty of rice, since vegetables, and miso soups. They passed around some sake and were soon well fed and ready. Though they had not been drinking heavily before, they now had water and coffee as they began to get to business.

"With Zero gone, Ohgi is in charge, but I'll be taking care of talks with the Chinese Federation due to the tricky nature of the nation in question," Minaho spoke, addressing the gathering of the Black Knight's senior staff.

"What exactly is Zero up to?" Tamaki almost demanded.

"Like I said he is taking care of an important matter on behalf of the Kyoto Group, but he will return as soon as possible. All of our intelligence operatives within our organization and those Kyoto have at their disposal are searching high and low for that gas," Minaho revealed knowing that some members of the Black Knights were understandably agitated about the poison gas still not being found.

"But what about the Chinese Federation, what are the details on that?" Inoue asked, she stretched and could feel the restraint suit checking her newly gained abilities, though the suit itched in a way she could not comfortably talk to anyone about.

"Kallen and I will be meeting with the representative of a leader of one of the pro-Empress factions," Minaho explained and some grumbled about helping out royalty, quite understandable really even to the densest person, "but our goal is to help them restore the Empress to power thereby granting us the Chinese Federation as an ally and thus also securing our flank from the Britannia Empire coming in at us from the west as well."

"Do we know who this leader is?" Kento inquired, good reasons were given, so he decided to get things rolling again.

"His name is Li Xingke," Minaho have been given permission to use some of the more 'high end' equipment and as such, a hologram with the man in question show in several views and his history and date were not floating a few inches off the table, "He is an officer in the military and commander of the Flying Dragon Cavalry Corps despite his young age, but he is also the leader of the Empress' more devout loyalist faction."

"Thanks to Kyoto's contacts we have a meeting set up," Inoue summed it up and everyone took her word for it as she now carried the wing like symbol of Zero's personal guard, "Minaho and Kallen will be going to see him tomorrow to see about the possibilities of an alliance."

"I see," Ohgi spoke up as he studied the data, including the strength of the Chinese Knightmares and winced, "More like Knight Cannons," he thought out loud, "Still his troops are well armed, but not so well supplied and mixed in training as well."

"A side effect from the Eunuchs not wanting a corps not loyal to them having too much freedom," Minaho supplied.

"Anemic is the term I see," Tamaki replied and others agreed.

The others agreed before they moved on to different matters. It would be a long meeting, but that's why they ate well before hand. Though some were feeling guilty, since though it was a simple and traditional meal, the quality was much higher and the fish for example were expensive to get before the war, let alone now. Still, Minaho brushed it off, saying as long as they don't overindulge or do so regularly, they would be fine and the others accepted it. After all, they were informed that Zero had a special idea in mind for thanking the Black Knights for their hard work after all.

"Zero really knows how to care for his people, don't he," Kento stated as the meeting began anew.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon while Minaho was helping Ohgi wrap up a few other matters, Washu was giving Monica a mission which would be a test run for her new machine. It was finally ready, especially after some tweaking, the Nineball Morrigan which finally had been completed, especially after having to go back and redo the machine as she wanted to originally. Ohgi and Minaho were aware of what Washu had in mind since it was something Ohgi and even Lelouch had been intending to take care of, but now the time was right and Monica was chosen to do it as a proof of loyalty to the rest of the Black Knights who weren't all too sure of her and still others hostile to the ex-Rounds Knight.<p>

"Well," the redhead began, looking something like an expectant mother, "Monica the time has come for my new creation to see combat for the first time, although the enemy isn't going to have much of a chance against you," Washu replied with a grin that bordered on mad scientist-slash-slasher grin.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Monica asked, she had going over possible placements of the chemical weapons that they still hadn't found.

She had checked the class of those weapons and determined that it would take years for it to be cleaned up and that there would be really no defense against during the interim of that. They would need literally thousands of decontamination crews and hundreds of specially made vehicles to clean up the mess. Plus they could clear large areas, but it would still be hard to fully clean it out as chemical weapons were notorious for finding every nook and cranny to hide in. Then, if the weather was foul, the situation would only get worse, though true some would be washed away and destroyed by nature's power, not even nature could clear out all the locations. Plus by then, there would already be hundreds of thousands of casualties, even among Britannians and numerous areas of the Tokyo Settlement would alone have to be abandoned, along with several important bases.

Overall, the use of chemical weapons would only be a prelude to a much larger conflict that would see the islands possibly made uninhabitable and with the Japanese people largely wiped out as well.

That idea sat well with no one.

"Minaho has gotten some information that a new shipment of chemical weapons are arriving in Japan tonight," Washu explained as a map of the area in question came up holographically, "but instead of arriving at the military docks in Kobe, it's arriving at a base on Shikinejima, or called Shikine Island these days."

"Probably they have picked the location due to being a little more remote than some places around Japan due to our lack of a naval capacity at this time," Monica commented while Washu agreed with her, but Monica also knew something else as well, "As well as the more than _fifty _cruise missile launchers on the island."

"Yeah, but because it's remote-WHAT?!" Washu looked shocked as she stared at the blond woman, "You have to be kidding me?!"

"I wish," the ex-Rounds responded, "Although they have been lowered in number or even completely eliminated, but given that the mounts are still there, that could have changed and as far as even Cornelia will know, that wouldn't be outside the norm and even approve of it as a defensive measure."

"She wouldn't approve them being so fixed," Washu stated, she had taken the woman's measure and knew she hated such weapons as Biological and Chemical Weapons, "But, she wouldn't need to be told just want the warheads are either, especially if it doesn't look like it would be anything other than conventional warheads."

"The base commander is one Lieutenant Colonel Jonas Carmichael Fayer," Monica explained, "He follows orders well enough, but can be intimidated at times, especially by Luciano Bradley who had killed his wife years before when he disobeyed an order."

"I see," the redhead remained silent for a moment before speaking again, "Due to the remote nature and heavy defenses, you'll get to take my latest creation out on a combat test run," Washu remarked with a rather feral looking pleased smile.

"Number of enemies?" Monica asked, she had been out of the loop for a while and then the Vampire probably reinforced the garrison since then as well.

"Well if you wait you could just deal with the base's defenders which consist of somewhere around one hundred Sutherlands or so, one air division with an attached air group of combat planes and VTOL fighters, four squadrons of combat helicopters, two battalions of tanks, a regiment of assorted other combat vehicles as well as missile and anti-air batteries with, of course, anti-tank and shore batteries too to say nothing of the manpower for base defense which could be divisional, really I'm surprised the is commanded by anything less than a brigadier," Washu shrugged, it was very unusual for such a defense to be left to just a lieutenant colonel, but that was not here or now, "However if you decide to attack while the ships delivering the chemical weapons are present then you'll have one military transport ship to sink along with four Destroyer, three frigates, and about six corvettes acting as escorts and again I'm surprised there isn't a cruiser in this mix somewhere."

Monica only grunted, but that sounded like the Vampire. The higher the rank and the more important the ship, the less likely someone will just brush it aside. Even the Emperor knew people wouldn't stand for anymore such losses as those already done so. Still, from the redhead's words...

"Basically you are giving me a choice of how and when I can launch my attack?"

"Yes," Washu shrugged and then brought up her creation's specs on a holo screen, "but with the Nineball Morrigan as heavily armed as it is and taking your skills into account the enemy doesn't stand a chance against you and even if they hit you, which somehow I doubt, it's not like they're get to do much thanks to the armor, all Terran tech, though as you can see, much of what I've done is largely give the Nineball Morrigan an false exterior and jettisonable weapons of Earth tech design."

"It's going to be a one sided slaughter then..." Monica said with a depressed look as she found no joy in killing fellow countrymen, but given the odds the _enemy _would be facing it seemed rather disrespectful. Yet as the Knight of Zero she will carry out the mission given to her, plus she could hold back and use the Earth tech based weapons and reduces her overall abilities by flying slower. In fact, since she hadn't taken the Nineball Morrigan out for a break in test, it was probably a good idea until she was used to the advance systems. For now, this raid would be a good indicator of what she could handle, after all, despite her fame and skill, she was hardly the best Knightmare pilot in the world, really, only her skills at strategy had seen her meteoric rise. Now she was going into a battle that would require that she put strategy to the back burner, which was fine by her, "No one ever wins a war by winning the field only."

"Precisely," Washu indicated a holo map of the base, "That is why I am giving you the choice of how you can chose your attack and when you chose to attack…" the redhead indicated another holo map with the ships on it, "You can take out the ships first which will give the base more than enough time to be on battle alert sending out their forces. At least the enemy will be given the chance to either flee or ample time for preparation to defend themselves so they can at least die fighting as opposed to being wiped out before getting the chance," Washu explained while Monica considered her options carefully as the redhead continued on, "Or you could strike and quickly render the base useless and then raid the ships as they approach, though they might be aware of your approach by then and begin to try to withdraw and let's face it, we're playing with a lot of rules here as well," both maps showed possible outcomes, having a goddess of war for a sister taught a few advanced things about waging a war, "Plus there's the fact that they might even have loaded launchers on board to launch the gas directly from sea rather than wait for the base," that was added, including other possibilities, "and, quite frankly, I don't know anymore."

"I understand…" she looked at the base and made her decision, the smaller missiles could be intercepted, but the larger ones were too close to risk it, "What is the recommended time for operations to begin?"

"The ships should be arriving after sunset so around the twenty-first hour," Washu indicated, being summer and alone, so about 9 pm, "That is the time recommended by Minaho since all the eggs will be in a single basket, but once you are done I want you to meet up with Lelouch in space as well."

"Meet up with Lelouch?" Monica blinked, rather surprised.

"Yes," the redhead confirmed, "Turns out things are a little more tricky up there at the moment and he could use an extra hand."

"Alright, I don't see that as a problem, anything else?" the blond had decided to go with what Minaho had recommended, a night attack when all forces are gathered, but she would attack at a later hour.

As Monica saw it, if doctrine was followed, the chemical warheads would be separated from the main bodies of the cruise missiles. This was for safety sake really as much as security and would like take close to an hour to unload the missile bodies and 30 minutes for the warheads. This would be followed by a transferred by ground vehicles under heavy guard to the missile bunkers, launchers, and the missile maintenance bays, which to that latter would by about 25 minutes at the least, as she recalled that's how long it took to remove some of the missiles when she was last there. Then came the unpacking of both the heads and bodies which would take well over an hour maybe as many as two hours, though SOP for such things stated clearly to take all reasonable safety measures and the fastest assembly time was 2 hours and 9 minutes as checks would have to be done on the missiles and heads before they could get to the actual assembly.

It was actually much less for conventional heads, barely 45 minutes on average and most could do that in half that time too.

Then again, these are chemical warheads and as such it would take about 15-20 minutes to mount the heads to the bodies and close to half an hour more to install them into the launch system, not counting the short ten minutes to transport the missiles to the launchers. Then the missiles would have to be brought online and software checks made and that varied in time, missile to missile. Then the targeting data would have to be downloaded, plus updated regularly, and to launch the missiles requires several officers with keys to manually disengage all the physical safety locks on the warheads and the missile bodies.

"I figure it would take a little more than 36 hours to make the missiles ready," Monica told Washu and the disguised goddess nodded at that as Monica continued, "But there is a chance that there may be some already set to be launched, but Fayer does have a bit of backbone when it comes down to it, so I expect him to have 'reasonable reason' to delay the launch, though it is likely that he and his officers wouldn't have the keys, Luciano Bradley isn't that trusting of Fayer or anyone not so enamored with him, though he's psychotically loyal to the Emperor himself, don't ask."

"They never make sense, ever," Washu shrugged herself, "So with that out of the way, I think I got something to counter the gas should anything happen and I mean _anything_," Washu brought up a new Burai model, or what had once been a Burai.

The unit had a body that was now more closely resembling the Sutherland, though slimmed down still. It mounted a single cannon over the left shoulder with a fore mounted hand grip. There was a group of six wings on the back, but no noticeable propulsion system that she knew of. On its enlarged hip armor, there were a pair of folded away cannons while on the legs were a number of missile launchers, the same with the back of the left hand, while the right forearm sported a pop up three barrel chain gun. The right hand held a battle rifle with an attached scope on top, a side mounted sensor pod on the left and an illumination pod on the right side with an underslung weapon system and a pop out bayonet. The shoulders both had knife sheaths added to them and two daggers sat just above the hip armor. The head was an enlarged design, like some took the Burai changes made to the Glasgow and added them instead to the Sutherland then styled the back with four communications antenna sticking out the back with a sliding faceguard with a central targeting system in it or a side mounted monocle that wrapped around the dominate eye.

Over all, it looked like a Burai-themed Sutherland on steroids and lots of them.

"This is the Burai Galactic Washu Custom Reinforced Assault," Washu began at once, feeling Monica had had enough time to look at it, "I was actually planning a bit of a new machine when I got saddled to make something on the fly and this is it."

"I can see that and what looks like advanced technology not even hidden away," Monica stated as she looked at the machine.

"I did say it was built on the fly, but I didn't skip on anything and once the extras are dumped it only carries the cannon, the rifle, the daggers, and the hip mounted cannons, I didn't have time to really added any actual melee weapon, but I added the knives as a backup for some defense," Washu explained and Monica nodded, "Either way, it was supposed to be just a test platform for technologies I could get away and not my best design either, but I'm confident that it will get Inoue in with you and get her out unharmed."

Inoue took that chance to step forward and spoke, "I'm insurance just in case we're only just learning of this, like those cruise missiles everyone missed," the Japanese woman had disposed of her Black Knights uniform in favor of a full body flight suit that didn't leave much to the imagination.

The flight suit was based largely on Kallen's own bodysuit, though modified by Washu to be somewhat thicker, though you couldn't tell. The outfit was a lighter shade of indigo that complemented the woman's hair color, though she had been wearing contacts at the meeting as now her once brown eyes were the same color as her hair and glowed faintly as Washu had sent not only data, but a little of what she termed 'Cabbit Power' to give the woman a power close to what had been given to Kallen by Reika. The flightsuit was also trimmed in purple and carried the Zero Seal of black wings over the Seal of the Black Knights with a sword like that of the Shadowed Honor in the center covering the entire left shoulder.

That last piece had been Inoue's choice, as she expected to be serving Lelouch for years to come and would likely never settle down to have a family, but that was the price she was willing to pay to destroy Clay and protect not only Japan, not only Earth, not even just the Milky Way, but possibly all of existence as well.

Not a job that conducts itself to marry life very well for those of lower rank.

"I see…" Monica took Inoue's fall measure with her gaze and then turned to Washu, "Very well I accept the mission," Monica replied with a strong resolve in her voice.

A short time later, after changing into a new flight suit that took its theme from a cross between Monica's new uniform and the field armored uniform show cased by Amane years ago in Monica's colors, the said woman herself was inside the cockpit of the Nineball Morrigan. As soon as she was in, she leaned in to place her arms inside special holders as she slide her legs down into similar holders as a back and front plate met over her body linking her nervous system to the machine itself. Once locked, she leaned back, allowing the helmet she was wearing to lock into the machine interface behind her as a faceguard slid down over her face, locking in, and from that point on Monica was effectively the Nineball Morrigan now as her thoughts drove the machine directing it in all of its movements and actions including handling all of its functions with the use of her thoughts only.

Washu admitted that she was still tuning the equipment and didn't want to add anything until Monica was comfortable with the machine itself. That meant once Monica was aware of her new machine's abilities, she would lose most of this extra metal and circuitry for a more complex, but less hardware oriented system.

The oval-shaped cockpit provided Monica with a complete near-360 degree view of everything around as the blond woman leaned forward some more to rest in the pilot's couch as the monster machine Washu built came to life.

"Hey Monica before you take off I installed a disguise function in the machine to make it appear more Earth-technology like in appearance in case you have to jettison your physical disguise earlier than planned or liked," and the blonde woman nodded as the redhead, in her adult form no less continued, "You'll have a lot of the advance weapons, but if anyone saw it in its true appearance some of the naysayers from the Galactic Union might step in, including those that are likely lackeys or worse puppets of Tarant and Clay."

"I'll like to see them try," growled Inoue as she moved her own left hand, clutching and unclutchin the left hand before moving each of the fingers, "I would like to see them try," she repeated.

Monica chuckled to herself despite herself, "Alright…" she finally said, "Ready Inoue-sempai?" deciding to be polite.

Over in her machine, similarly covered and leaning forward, Inoue looked over to the ex-Rounds woman before turning back, "I am Monica, but you're not my kohai, you'll one day be my lady after all."

"I think he'll prefer that he had trusted friends like Alexander the Great's legendary Companion Cavalry," Monica responded and Inoue only nodded, before the final safety unlocked itself and the now Knight of Zero looked forward as she called out, "Monica Kruszewski, Nineball Morrigan taking off!"

"Inoue Naomi, Burai Galactic Reinforced Assault Type, launching!"

"Hmm..." the adult Professor Hakubi Washu rubbed her chin, "I think she may be on to something."

The Nineball Morrigan transformed into its bird mode before launching with a thunderous roar of its thrusters as it flew through a launch tube with the nightmarish machine emerging from a launch tunnel out in the countryside. Shortly thereafter, the wingwoman for the mission landed right on top right before engaging both units engaged their optical camouflage. The holographic disguise system was also set to passive and eliminating any excess energy that would give both units away and which would make them appear in what would be in the appearance of the original machines they had been based upon.

Flying at high speeds Monica made her way towards Shikinejima Island all the while listening to Inoue flip through something and she could guess what it was. Monica had seen the look in both stance and Naomi's eyes and decided to pull rank a little here. She had feeling that it would be needed after all.

"Naomi remember that we fight for freedom, for the chance to live happy lives, so keep those memories close and when this is over, the two of you better have a nice, happy family, understood?" Monica told the other woman and she saw that Naomi had gone ridged through her connection to the Burai unit she was using and added, "Consider it an order from one of your future Ladies and that it carries the same weight as my husband, your commander, own word."

After a few moments of silence, Naomi finally answered, "Yes ma'am," and she closed the last picture of her and Special Forces Commander Sugiyama Kento playing a game of horse against a pair of members they had lost with Kallen's brother.

"_I mean it as an order if I must Naomi," _Monica was brooking no argument and the indigo haired second member of Zero's personal guard removed her thumb from the deletion button at the steel in Monica's voice and cried softly for most of the remaining flight.

"_We're win and then we can all have peace and families,"_ Monica gently told her partner for this operation, _"Remember that and work towards with all your being."_

After a few minutes of quiet sobbing, Naomi spoke up, "Thank you," and the device went back to its safe place until later.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kaguya was sitting in front of a new holo monitor that she had gotten. She was seated and prepared to watch it with several of her attendants sitting on her flanks to also observe as Washu planned on televising the arrival of chemical weapon gas warheads and in conjunction with a pre-recorded message would further weaken the Pro-Britannia Eleven support for the government and even rile up the Britannians themselves. Elsewhere around the same time Ohgi, Minaho, and other members of the Black Knight senior staff were also gathered around their meeting table, each with a holo monitor in front of them as they were told that they would be getting some new and highly advance technology and this was just he beginning they were told, both the monitors and the coming battles. The remaining Black Knights were all gathered around their machines or out at preselected positions with their own portable large or personal holo monitors, with many Japanese gathering around them to see the new technology and what was happening<p>

"So Monica is going to do this mission?" Ohgi asked as he took a sip of calming tea, an imported Indian brand that helped to settle his nerves with its taste.

"Yes…" Monica went through the new holo pad she had, Seto had given her a plain looking high end model for her cover, "Originally Zero was going to do it, but with him gone we agreed it was a good chance for Monica to prove her loyalty to the Black Knights as well as test out a new weapon Zero acquired, but there have been some changes since the original plan was laid out," Minaho answered sending the details to a central holo monitor, like the kind that were known in Britannian command bases.

"You knew about this Ohgi?" Tamaki inquired as he extinguished another cigarette and popped up another no longer cancer stick thanks to that mad scientist they've been hearing about.

"I did," the former resistance cell leader and now 2IC of the Black Knights, "but we didn't know too much on the details as we didn't know where this shipment was being sent," he took a chance and snatched one of Tamaki's smoke much to the excitable man's annoyance, but he chuckled it off, "We were beginning to think it might have been false information spread to fool us, but Diethard confirmed it wasn't after tracking down the brother of one the Vampire's personal wingwomen."

"I double checked it to be sure," Diethard commented as he was present as well, he sipped a mug of coffee instead of tea, but he had a smoke in his hand as well, "I also happen to know one of the officers there and was able to confirm only the shipment, but I knew there were cruise missiles there once, but he confirmed that only the mounts were left."

"So what kind of new machine does Monica have?" Kento inquired as felt his nerves wanting to burst into flames, knowing that Naomi was going to be involved as well and that she said it might be the last time they ever spoke either.

"An original Knightmare Frame built and designed by one of the best scientific minds out there and trust me on that one, she is actually one of the _very _best _period_," the shadowed image of the redhead herself came up, showing her adult form, "Zero wanted to introduce her to all of you, but the genius behind the machine you'll be seeing asked to remain anonymous," Minaho explained and the others nodded, seeing that at least they knew a person was there, even if they couldn't see details, "She will also be making sure everyone sees what happens tonight too."

Everyone was then hooked onto their holo-screens now as their curiosity of Monica's new machine had been set into stone with everyone waiting for the moment to come. As come it did as the current television program experienced some snow and a blast of static before Zero appeared on the scene. It was a prerecorded message they knew, but others didn't and what would follow would make his intent clear enough for all.

"_People of the Earth and most especially those in Japan…" _Zero bowed before the audience, _"I apologize for interrupting the regularly scheduled programming, but tonight I wish for all the people of the world and especially those who are both Japanese and Britannian to be made aware of something,"_ Zero rose from his bow before snapping his fingers, revealing a CG rendering of a certain someone, _"It wasn't enough for the Knight of Ten Luciano Bradley to wipe out an entire base and adjacent city in his failed attempt to kill me and instead killed many innocent civilians, including his own fellow countrymen, as well as large numbers of the soldiers of the Empire,"_ Zero stepped to the side to reveal a _very _life like rendering of the incident in question, _"but now he intends to go further as Britannian soldiers under his command are, at this moment, smuggling in large amounts of chemical weapon gas bombs to use on the ghettos around Area 11 in a desperate attempt to stop me,"_ Zero and the images around him vanished to indicate a theoretical rendering of the fallout of such attacks, _"As you can see, the initial losses would largely be Britannian, not Japanese, though the Settlement and the surrounding areas would have to be abandoned due high contamination that no doubt at this time has the Viceroy to Japan scrambling to confirm this,"_ Zero reappeared with a heartfelt shrug, _"But allow me to point out right now that both Biological and Chemical Weapons are useless against me. After all I survived an explosion that wiped out an entire military base and an adjacent city with destruction going out in the tens of kilometers radius and Cornelia herself felt the quake of the explosion from around _**EIGHTY **_kilometers away, though as they say, a picture is worth a thousand words, so right now,"_ the image of Zero vanished with the words _**LIVE FEED**_ in a corner of the Truth itself,_ "Behold the evidence for all to see,"_ Zero spoke in the background as the feed swept over a wide swath of a military base that some recognized and then centered on Shikine Island's harbor as the docked transport ship was offloading the chemical weapon gas warheads and cruise missile bodies much to the horror of the Japanese and Britannians seeing the program while the Black Knights and the surrounding citizens were in outrage.

* * *

><p>"GET ME SHIKINE ISLAND BASE RIGHT NOW!" Cornelia roared at the communications officer who was already bringing the base online.<p>

"N-no re-response ma'am!" he reported with genuine fear, "They're not picking up on their end and I don't hear any jamming!"

"Confirm!" another operator reported as she ran the systems she controlled, "We're detecting that they are in communication, but they are not responding to our hails Your Highness!"

"Dispatch a full battlegroup from the Sixth Mobile Division at once!" Cornelia ordered at once, "I want that base under my authority at once! Alert the civil defense wardens, sound the alarms, Condition One Combat Alert! Ready Anti-Air Batteries and deploy the rest of the Sixth Mobile Division in a defensive posture to stop any inbound cruise missiles! Darlton take the Gaston Knights and as many of your troops and support the retaking of that base!"

"Ma'am!" came the chorus of responses as everyone did as they were ordered.

"_But mark my words…"_ the image changed to something now streaking through the sky, _"The Knight of Ten will not have the chance to use this poison on anyone. My knight of Zero will attend to this matter personally on my behalf…"_ a close up of the machine that looked almost like a fiery phoenix, _"Show them," _Lelouch ordered as Monica began her attack on the transport ship as she brought up the targeting reticule, getting a good look, and felt the machine shudder from the unleashing of a volley of missiles that rained down upon the harbor obliterating much in one strike while inflicting damage upon the ship itself.

Monica blasted by overhead and then went into a banking turn that would have split the back of anything else in the whole world and came screaming back in for another run, another volley of missiles already being released. Defense turrets came to life as Knightmares, including a new Anti-Air variant of the Sutherland, began twisting and turning throughout the base returning fire. Several missiles were swatted from the sky, but half made it through, destroying a number of ships that were in harbor and wrecking the last of the cranes.

Passing over once more and attacking from another angle the machine unleashed its Charged Particle Cannon as the large beam of energy tore into the lower section of the transport ship carrying its deadly cargo. The blast easily penetrated the thin hull, cutting through to the engine room, and inflicting serious damage to the ship as a number of internal explosions were being triggered as a result as crew jumped over the sea side of the aflame ship. A third volley of missiles finished it off as the vessel exploded before sinking.

An Aegis Cruiser had managed to get herself underway and was now in the open waters of the surrounding seas. The ship's sensor arrays came to life and were able to lash out and detect not only the Nineball Morrigan, but to every one's surprise, a second, cloaked unit. The captain ordered all SAM missiles launched and for the ship's impressive anti-air batteries to go to work as the forward and stern mounted 5 in Naval Guns went to work.

Inoue blinked for a moment, but was also responding as she dropped her stealth and headed for the water, dodging both 5 in shells and missiles as she streaked in towards the ship, sliding to the side sliding as defensive fire crashed in the water just meters behind her.

The cruiser swung itself around, leaving Monica to the defending gunners of the base to focus all their effort on the clearly and highly modified Burai with some sort of flight capability. It availed them to little as Naomi managed to get out of the arc of one of the turreted main guns and fire back with a number of bursts from her own rifle. The captain though knew how to command his ship as he ordered full speed right between two rocky small islands with little draft beneath his ship and no room to maneuver until clear.

Nonetheless, Inoue's shots connected, destroying the stern weapons and smashing the landing pad aft of the ship's superstructure. Several shots penetrated the armor belt, wrecking corridors with-in the ship, and flooding several sections. There was even one shot that penetrated into the engineering spaces, wrecking a connection for one of the rudders and allowing water to spill into one of the electrical rooms. The ship suffered a partial power outage and the captain ordered the bridge to withdraw the ship from action as everyone felt a list begin.

Back at the Viceroy Palace Cornelia and her staff was still trying to contact the Shikine Island base, but an open communication line couldn't be established. The order was given for the Kyushu Base to deploy what forces they could spare to aid in the retaking of the besieged base, but they were not likely to make it in time. Even the battlegroup of the Sixth Mobile Division would take at least three hours to arrive and Darlton and the Gaston Knights would take another two by ship.

Back on the island, inside the Shikine Island Base's command center, Lieutenant Colonel J.C. Fayer was trying to turn the battle favorably. To prevent the warheads on the dock from being accidentally broken open, he ordered them pushed into the water, despite a pistol at the back of his head. The person doing that was a Valkyrie Squadron member under the direct command of the Knight of Ten, but Fayer brushed it off, declaring that the Emperor was his first commander first and foremost and he would not lose Shikine Base to poison gas for anyone!

The woman, Liliana Vergamon, was tackled by base security and successfully disarmed when she recoiled from Fayer's words.

"Mobilize everything we have!" Fayer ordered, "I want those Knightmares attacking us destroyed!"

As the Shikine Island Base was desperately trying to launch every Knightmare Frame and combat aircraft they had and get every combat vehicle out their garages as well as get their remaining defenses active, another destroyer was sunk trying to leave the harbor, while the remaining ships were trying to fend off their attackers using what missiles and CIWS they could use as most were still docked. Unfortunately the ships kept hitting nothing but air or water as the enemy was proving too fast for their defenses to reach out and touch. Then those who did get close, watched as their shots were dodged and missiles swatted from the sky. It was maddening as the ships desperately tried to launch themselves into the open waters.

Finally, Inoue landed second to the last destroyer of a group of four ships such ships. She fired her anti-armor shotgun point blank into the bridge as the crew abandoned ship. She then drew a dagger sliced several sections out of the forward section and the ship went down. The remaining three ships went silent as their crews jumped overboard to the water side and swam for rescue boats running to and fro in the harbor. Inoue Naomi chose to simply cripple the ships, allowing them to settle on their keels evenly deep in the water.

As that was happening, the Nineball Morrigan attacked the vessels from underwater carving open the underside of the ships with its blade before shooting its Charged Particle Cannon up through several destroying them before emerging from the water near the last vessel and destroying it with a point blank missile volley. It was the second Aegis Cruiser in the port and the captain had wisely chosen to not fight his ship as it was in for some general maintenance. The dry dock walls provided some security from the missiles, but the vessel was quickly lit aflame, but the destroyed dry dock allowed water to rush in and put the ship out, though she was nearly broken in two.

With the transport ship and all the ships in the docks dealt with, only the transports escorts and the island base picket ships were left. They for some reason were not immediately attacking, but Monica could see them gathering, hoping to bring combined firepower upon her and Inoue. Telling Inoue to attack the stragglers, though to leave the cripples alone, the Nineball Morrigan advanced upon the Shikine Island Base. Now that it was now moving about at such dizzying speeds and had slowed down as though to show off, and many concluded just that, everyone got their first good look at the first attacker.

"What in King Arthur's good name is that machine?" Gilbert G.P. Guilford questioned rhetorically, thinking out loud as he, Cornelia and everyone in the command center saw the terrifyingly fast machine slow down enough to reveal itself.

"Is that some kind of new type of fighter plane?" Euphemia inquired as Cornelia was silent.

Meanwhile at their college based headquarters of operations, the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Crops (A-SEEK) personnel on duty that night watched in horrid fascination. Earl Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy had their eyes glued to the screen while Suzaku was watching the new machine fly towards the Britannian Base. He gulped somewhat at the thought of what that machine might be planning, but as the machine approached Monica opened a communication channel to the base.

"_Attention Shikine Base,"_ she drew their attention, _"This is Monica Kruszewski, the Knight of Zero,"_ the world nearly tripped upon itself at that, _"I advise that you surrender and disarm yourselves. I take no pleasure in harming my own countrymen, but if I must then I will destroy your base and defeat anyone who doesn't surrender,"_ Monica declared while Cornelia watching it was thinking.

'_Surrender Fayer,' _the Viceroy thought seriously, _"I seriously doubt your base has the means to handle something like that.'_

Cornelia felt the experience of all of her years on the battlefield were telling her that the Shikine Island Base was going to fight a losing battle. Despite the initial appearance of the unknown machine Cornelia suspected that the unknown was capable of a lot more than what they were seeing. In fact, she was banking on it, as it was clear that the other machine was meant to look less with current technology than it was equipped with technology years ahead of their most advanced research.

"_We won't surrender to a traitorous bitch like you!" _it wasn't Fayer who that declared brave, but ultimately foolish action.

"_MARIKA SORESI!"_ Cornelia shouted as she watched the base open up on the approaching Knightmare.

"Very well I gave the chance to avoid destruction, but I shall fulfill my duty to Zero," Monica lamented sadly, "Therefore..." her tone turning darkly, "Targets verified, commencing combat operations," Monica spoke as her tone went from dark to dangerously calm.

(A/N: start playing the music ACE:R Nineball Theme Remix found on YouTube, because when you hear it you know you are pretty screwed.)

The Nineball Morrigan stopped suddenly in mid-air and seemed to hover for 30 or more seconds, much to the shock and amazement of those watching. Then, as they observed the machine, Nineball Morrigan began to transform from its Bird Mode into its Soldier Mode appearing before the world in the disguise of the machine the Morrigan had been based upon… the Nineball Seraph. Unleashing its first attack the Nineball Morrigan released a volley of missiles as they rained down upon the base with its stationary turrets, Knightmares, and AA vehicles firing into the air to stop them.

But distracted by the initial attack the wine red machine leaped forward before rushing at one of the Sutherlands and cleaving it in half with one of its energy blades. Quickly shooting across the paved airstrip as fighters hurriedly tried to get out of the way as they scrambled to launch, Monica passed by, several pilots already ejecting as she drew and fired off a pair of pistols that had been added for this battle. The fighters exploded, blocking most of the rest whose pilots realized they were trapped as Monica's passage tore up the runway. The pilots promptly abandoned their aircraft, especially after Inoue returned earlier than expected.

A number of Sutherlands converged upon the Nineball Morrigan backed by tanks. Before they could open up, a burst of light swept them from the field as Inoue fired her shoulder mounted cannon. The shot continuing on, destroying turrets, bunkers, buildings, vehicles, aircraft, and Knightmares. The beam soon dissipated, but it left a gouge through the base that could not be easily defended.

Monica nodded to the image of Inoue and then took aim as the remote weapons of her machine deployed orbiting her before shooting a machine-gun-style pelting of energy bolts at another group of approaching machines that were hurriedly fanning out after that last attack. Yet before they could find cover, the wine-red machine had already destroyed nearly all of them and those left took shelter and stayed there. Six more Sutherlands tried to make a stand in order to protect the next defense line in the base, but Monica charged the Charged Particle Cannon and fired back at them. They were caught in the particle beam blast while four others were shredded by the energy fire from the small sphere shaped remote weapons trying to join up with them.

Twenty Sutherlands remained deployed before the two women with their backs to the area reserved for the cruise missiles. While most of them didn't dare approach the enemy machines, but Monica believed this was a good opportunity to test the machine's ability to target enemies in rapid succession. With that in mind she brought her arms around and used the optional fixed Gatlings attached to them to engage and destroy several enemies. The rate of fire was very impressive and the tracer rounds didn't even have time to fully cross the distance before the next target was under fire, making it look like energy weapons were being used.

Moving to dodge defensive fire from the base's stationary defenses, the Nineball Morrigan dodged and evaded all attacks with seemingly agility and speed that was impossible for a machine while it was wiping out the remaining Sutherlands. Inoue then charged forward, releasing a hail storm of fire, before stopping and throwing her empty rifle away and using her eyes to target many installations and combatants, she opened up with all her missiles. Even attempts to take cover behind bunkers or stationary turrets didn't save those targeted as they simply blasted everything to pieces.

Monica swept around and found herself in a unique position with a clear light of site to the entrance to the cruise missile service bay. Intercepted chattered indicated that a warhead suffered a breach from all the fighting and all personnel had evacuated as tertiary explosions were beginning to rock it as well. Breathing a sigh of relief, she began charging forward in the Nineball Morrigan cleaved through the remaining three Sutherlands that had tried to stop her. She soon reached position, a tank barely avoiding getting trampled by her as it tried to reposition, but she sniped it with one of the pistols she had been given, sending tumbling away.

"_COVER ME INOUE!" _Monica shouted to her wingwoman.

"_ROGER!"_ the Japanese woman responded charging up another blast to her shoulder mounted cannon and releasing the energy once more to wipe away a number of defenders and defenses.

Monica quickly charged of the Charge Particle Cannon again and her sensors began to detect the leaking gas from the service bay. She waited long enough, though not fully charged, she fired it nonetheless. The blast tore along and then into the front of the service bay, tearing all the way into the facility and a massive blast leveled the surrounding area.

From her place in the command tower, Valkyrie Squadron member Nicole Blackmoore watched as the Cruise Missile Service Bay and most of the Chemical Weapon stocks disappear in a thunderous blast that shattered the heavily reinforced glass of the tower. She and others in the control tower barely ducked in time as the glass tore through and out the back. There were still cries of pain and torment, nothing she was not used to as she growled about how two Knightmares were tearing them apart. She just couldn't believe two units, especially one filthy monkey and a -by the Empire's Divine Right!- a whorish traitor who refused her master's kindly advances for some filthy lowborn _MONKEY_, could have power to rival or surpass the entire garrison of Shikine Island Base and the reinforcements they brought with them!

Her personal comm. system beeped for her attention, _"Yes?"_ she growled out in anger as she batted blood stained black locks out of her eyes.

"_Communications here my lady," _the officer on the other end responded, purposely and dutifully ignoring her anger, _"We are receiving orders to just surrender from the Viceroy herself and she has enacted her place as the Second Crown Princess."_

"We are not surrendering!" she shouted into her comm. unit, "We shall fight and you shall remember that we speak for the Knight of Ten!"

"_We also received orders from Lady Dame Dorothea Ernst, the Knight of Four, and will be following those orders since they supersede the Knight of Ten and those orders are also to surrender,"_ the comm. officer replied coldly, _"We can't lose the missile mounts! Those are our orders."_

"_**WHAT?!"**_ Nicole shouted her shadowed jade green eyes widening at hearing the man's report.

"_Yes, we will deactivate the missiles, remove the warheads, and let them be destroyed in order to preserve this base, those are the orders."_

With the connection over, Nicole hurriedly brought up Marika's ID signal and alerted her to the new orders and from who as well. Both women soon made a meeting place and quickly contacted their fellow Valkyries. They would ensure that those missiles would not go to waste. They would show the true grit of the Holy Empire of Britannia!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as the were Valkyries were panicking and making plans, Fayer was back inside the command center of the base and could only watch in horror as the last Knightmare Frame defenders were being wiped out, but worse yet, was that most of their aerial combat units were either still grounded or weren't having any better success.<p>

With a tired sigh and the faces of both the Viceroy of Area 11 and the Knight of Four looking on, he ordered the Public Address system turned on and announced his base's surrender.

The very second that those words left his mouth; the two Knightmares stopped their rampage. With him back in command, the two had no reason to continue to decimate what was left of the garrison and the transport forces. To insure that everyone got the message, the surrender flares were launched into the sky and in the darkness, they could be faintly seen by the Settlement through high powered visual systems. The confirmation on Cornelia's end helped to calm things down as Dorothea confirmed that overhead satellites confirmed the flares.

Then the bad news suddenly came in.

"WHAT?!" Monica demanded of Fayer.

"_The Valkyries Dame Kruszewski have seized the Missile Launch Control Center," _Fayer reported as static from damaged antenna added to the situation, _"They killed all the personnel there and seized the keys for launch,"_ the man's face was still grim as he looked at her from the Command Center.

"What about the Master Lock that is only found in the Command Center?" Monica demanded immediately.

"_I don't know how, but they bypassed it somehow and-"_ Fayer was cut off as alarms flashed warnings about the imminent launch of the Chemical Weapons as the two looked at one another in panic.

"We need to stop them!" Monica growled turning to the silos that the mounts were in.

"_Especially since none of the missiles have target data!"_ Fayer's warning gave Monica only more reason to get the silos, _"The missiles will go rouge and they have the range to reach the Chinese Federation's capital!"_

"_Great more bad news," _Inoue stated as all remaining Knightmares loyal to Fayer and his superiors joined the two in their mad rush to the silos.

Though there in front were several Knightmares loyal to the Valkyries or under orders to hold out. They didn't last long as the whole mad rush just crashed into them like an offensive line in football. Several Loyalists simply rammed into their opponents to open holes in their admittedly weak and thin line, but time was of the essence and dozens of soldiers poured through like water through a breach in a ship's hull. Some of the damaged units remained behind to engage the Rebel Knightmares and allow the rest to rush the silos.

"_I've got ground troops in the silo field and they're already disabling a number of them,"_ Fayer reported, thankful that most of the soldiers guarding the silos were loyal to him, _"A number of the Valkyries' own troops acknowledge the orders of the Knight of Four as well and have joined, we've disabled about twenty launchers and good news is that another five haven't been unlocked for readiness yet with three more down for maintenance issues but not removed and two more not fueled."_

"_That's half right?" _Inoue asked, worried.

"_No, we expanded actually with plans already to mount cruise missiles again,_" Fayer reported, _"We were to house a hundred silos, but there have been delays and problems, so we only got up to 72 silos and eight of those are incomplete with two more not fitted yet."_

"Sixty-two silos then and about thirty out of commission, sounds about half," Monica counted.

"_Only if the ones still lock remain locked,"_ Fayer responded, _"We have those under control and they're disabled, but I'll post some extra men for safety sake anyways."_

"_Mobile Launchers?" _Inoue inquired as she saw a silo open, but Monica vaporized the missile as the men near it fled.

"_Not that I know of, so keep an eye out."_

"_Great."_

"Worry later," Monica chastised Inoue, "We have to get the ones that could reach China, Russia, or even Britannia and everything in between!"

"_Copy."_

Quickly, another ten launchers were disabled and the silos shut down. Several had tried to get airborne during the rush, but Monica or Inoue would destroy them. One missile had been shot down by garrison forces and Inoue had launched a missile into the gas that was being created from broken warhead. As everyone literally held their breath, they saw the gas start to glow and then detectors reported it was rapidly dying. It was relief to say the least that Washu's Anti-Gas Missiles would work.

* * *

><p>Deep in the Missile Launch Center, surrounded by emptiness, a monster glowered at the screens. It had broken into the MLC after it had been seized and absorbed both the dead personnel and the Valkyries. It was the reason for the launching and it had mimicked the Valkyries' voices to issue orders to the Rebel Knightmares. Now as it watched, it's master's plans were failing. With a growl it prepared to break through to the surface.<p>

Only it heard the echoing steps of someone approaching from behind. It turned to see who it was as the person walked with evenly measured steps. The person was shapely in form, so the monster grinned, it loved women the most. Then the woman stepped in from the shadows of the ruined hallway with a smirk and a gesture of her hand.

The monster exploded against the far wall of monitors.

"That should handle that," the woman said as she saw the bodies of everyone absorbed reappear before...

"Dame Enneagram!" a Loyalist Guard yelled as he and his men entered the wrecked control room and spotted the woman.

Nonette looked to the guards, looking haggard from her run to get to the Missile Launch Center. Then she turned back looking over The Theater as it had been dubbed from its design. The room was a mess of damage and something else splashed against the fall monitor wall. Throughout the room lay the dead and wounded and the Valkyries, covered in the same muck as the rest.

"What happened here?" she asked to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Back top side, the ships that had refused to surrender were preparing to carry out their orders to launch their missiles tipped with chemical warfare gas at civilian populations points held by the Japanese. Unfortunately for them, Monica had had enough and had jettisoned all Earth based technology and gone to town on the formation, but they were so near readiness to launch that she transformed the Nineball Morrigan and shot for the sky as Inoue left the battlefield.<p>

The Nineball Morrigan continued its climb as the Loyalists broke off their attack just as the first missiles were leaving their launchers. The Nineball Morrigan soon though reached the edge of Earth's atmosphere and with a mighty shake, broke free of the planet's gravity. She then spun around, noticing the cameras from dozens of satellites on her and the Nineball Morrigan. Coming to a halt in the right place as the missiles began their streak across the night sky to their targets, the wine colored machine already powering its Charged Particle Cannon.

"You should have surrendered…" Monica said coldly before she heard the big tone of multiple locks, a digitally rendered view of the alley she was about to fire through, and blasted the ships and missiles into oblivion before waiting a few moments to cool down and then changing into its Bird Mode once more before simply vanishing into the black of space.

Watching from all over the world, people were shocked into silence while in Area 11 a majority of the Japanese was in awe at the power the Black Knights. They possessed very advanced technology and very skilled soldiers besides their seemingly omnipotent Zero, but on the Britannian side… A former Knight of the Rounds possessing a powerful machine that wiped out an entire fleet on its own was _very concerning_ to put it lightly. The fact that an Aegis spotted the cobbled together second Knightmare that had been under an advance optical camouflage cloak was considered pure luck and that the wine colored unit of the ex-Rounds was meant to attack the base alone...

Very concerning indeed for those in power and those who now looked to their leaders with outright hostility.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere though...<p>

"Just who developed that Knightmare Frame," the speaker pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked over the recordings, "A transformable unit with aerospace flight capabilities and cloaking along with advance directed energy weapons I have never even considered, let alone seen before, but also using available tech and equipment to help hide the capabilities somewhat,," Lloyd said being rather surprisingly nonchalant about it, but on the inside he was partially jealous that someone was able to produce such a machine and equally happy since it would likely mean more funding for them, plus personnel, they'd need all the crazy ideas they could get.

Suzaku was a bit surprised, if not slightly horrified, by how casual Lloyd was being while Cecile wasn't since she was quite used to be around the man for a good number of years. Already, the woman was going over the data of the known Black Knight Knightmare Frames. They had several very unique units as she brought up the list of known units and a couple of new ones. She was looking more at the cobbled together unit and she could see a Sutherland's influence, if not an out and out Sutherland that got a 'Burai' makeover.

"I think we can rule out anyone in Area 11 being able to build something like that," Cecile replied, but it still didn't answer the question, "Unfortunately, I don't think even she would be able to make something like these two Knightmares and Suzaku," the green eyed young man turned to the woman, "You better start practicing against Sutherlands, since it looks like the Black Knights are heading that way at least."

Suzaku only scowled as Lloyd was in deep thought eliminating every name he could think of, including his old rival and the Ashfords, but that didn't leave many names to considered and he automatically kicked out the Chinese in general, thanks largely to the Eunuchs.

* * *

><p>Cornelia and Guilford sat with other officers in the conference room of the Viceroy's complex. The good news was that once it became clear that Britannian soldiers loyal to the base commander and the Fayer himself, made to disable or destroy their own cruise missiles, the crowd was mollified to some degree. There were only riots and demonstrations to punish the Knight of Ten and his personal squadron the Valkyries, but the Emperor had made no such move. Of course, the situation was still relatively new and the Emperor was likely speaking with the Knights of the Rounds themselves as well as advisers and the family that sponsored the Vampire.<p>

Dalton and Nonette there as well, at least via monitors and both were shaken by the near launch of missiles. Nonette especially so since she was already on site and was exposed to much of the action. At least her personal Knightmare was unhurt along with the small detachment of troops she had brought with her. They had been elsewhere on the island and their transport had been by air and those escaped unharmed by virtue at being at a smaller support field.

The topic of discussions was of course the wine colored Nineball Morrigan that Monica had piloted. She had commanded the machine expertly and it pulled moves that were guaranteed by the Air Force to break the backs of fighters and VTOLs with ease. In fact, it moved at such speeds, but with such ease of turning and versatility, that they were more than certain that the pilot would likely be paste before the craft just went to pieces. They continually stated that was the bigger picture, because once you achieved the ability to have the pilot be safe within from the positive and negative g-forces than the frame can be made tougher and stronger to actually pull off such moves. Though they also stated to the four that weight would be an issue along with power circulation, energy usage, and other factors.

So basically, they said that the Britannia Military, the largest and most powerful on the face of Earth, was losing to an upstart organization in next gen technology, advance resources, and personnel quality.

"_Just how did the Black Knights get their hands on such a machine?"_ Dalton asked rhetorically, not wanting to believe what they were seeing, but Cornelia, Guilford, and Nonette knew their chances of winning against the Black Knights had just dropped significantly _"What have our own researcher been up to all this time?"_

All of Britannia's top minds sneezed except those that were part of A-SEEK. It was bad enough with a god-like Zero running around, but now this was a lot worse. Though thankfully for them, the Earl of Pudding had an enlightened moment...

Which wouldn't be good for Suzaku later.

* * *

><p>In another corner of Britannia, Schneizel had just finished watching a clip of the battle on a portable television he held in his hand.<p>

"Kanon…" his brown haired queer aide turned towards him, "Tell the men to redouble their efforts," Schneizel ordered calmly while behind him an underground bomb shelter, running fifty meters underground, out in a remote location was being prepared and stocked with supplies and weapons for a likely _very _long stay.

"Yes your highness," the man clicked his tongue and turned to his the PA system and moans and complaints met the announcement, they'd already been doubling their efforts.

* * *

><p>Back at the Black Knights warehouse base, Ohgi, Tamaki, Kento, Diethard and the others were shell-shocked at the performance of the Nineball Morrigan as it had completely wiped out anything that came near it. They were also startled by Inoue's performance as both she and Monica had torn the base a new one, though Inoue had gone out of her way to remain out of combat as much as possible. The two Knightmares they had were just something else, even if one looked like and acted as though it had been thrown together on the fly. They could just see the terror of the Britannians in their mind's eye, that had been them until just a few weeks ago.<p>

"Who the hell built that?" Tamaki demanded, as always the first to snap back into his sensors, _**"BECAUSE I WANT ONE!"**_

"Well I would love to introduce you all to her," the head of the Knights intelligence giggled a little at the Japanese redhead being excitable, "but she asked to stay unknown for now," Minaho admitted, again, though this time with a small smile as she enjoyed watching Tamaki make a fool out of himself.

"I think our chances of liberating Japan have just skyrocketed," Ohgi said sounding optimistic for once and he looked more relax too, as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

'_Good,'_ thought Minaho, seeing the command staff starting to relax a little, finally releasing much of the tension that had gripped them for so long. She knew that they needed the confidence and the release of tension when Lelouch made the transfer of power to them. It would be these people, not Zero, that would be the founders of the United States of Japan. He was only the guide to where they would begin; they would blaze the trail themselves.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the galaxy Sasami and Lelouch were together aboard <em>Tsunami-fume<em> as the ship was traveling through subspace, but the vessel was taking care to avoid any areas where it could be detected. Although it was already doubtful, but there was no harm in not taking any chances. The two youngsters were resting, having finished a meal together in peace and quiet with just the two of them and were currently spending some time together.

Of course on a ship alone they had nothing but time to spend between one another.

Some couples might have taken such opportunities to take their relationships further, but Lelouch was a bit concerned that Seto might be watching them or expecting them to do such a thing. Yet at the rate they were going they were going to cross the line likely soon because at present Sasami and Lelouch were sharing a bed together, alone. So far however they haven't actually engaged in any love making of the short, but sharing a bed was pushing it. Especially for Lelouch who noted that Sasami could be a little too beautiful at times without even trying.

They were, of course, properly dressed in sleepwear with Lelouch wearing more Juraian style sleepwear while Sasami wore her normal sleepwear. Lelouch was lying on his back with Sasami draped over him sleeping soundly with her face near his neck. He had to fighter several urges from the fact that her breath was tickling him a little. Plus one of her legs had ended up crossing over him and he had brushed it by accident at one point and found that he leg had become uncovered. He didn't dwell on it though, he saw her legs plenty, especially in school and even more so for swim class.

'_I really wonder if we're being watched or is Seto expecting us to do something?' _Lelouch thought while he remembered some of the additional things Sasami told him about Seto. It was something which he noted that was matching her fearsome reputation as the Devil Princess of Jurai; the woman was a terrible force to be reckoned with on the battlefield and off the battlefield especially in a political setting. In many ways Seto was more powerful than the Juraian Emperor to such that even Sasami's father wouldn't dare cross Seto and the few times he did, he was able to really one up her only to suffer her wrath later or she would get even immediately.

'_If she got away with putting him in a dress when he was a kid then yeah I can't see anyone wanting to mess with her,' _Lelouch thought ideally, remembering how one of his brothers had briefly ended up like that one point, but only a century or more earlier, it had been acceptable practices for some highborn for some reason he dare and really could not fathom.

'_Some people need to be hit over the head with the common sense stick,'_ Lelouch thought with a tired sigh.

In that respect Seto sounded like a combination of Milly, C.C, Cornelia and Schneizel mixed into one which was a very dangerous combination in a lot of ways. Given what Lelouch had seen for himself so far likely some of that influence and power Seto held came from information control especially blackmail, which was likely that Seto probably has dirt on every major power holder in the galaxy. That would explain her reach and power, but then she was also noted as the most active matchmaker and had a long line of successes. Though the Emperor was likely feeling some wrath at the moment, because she let slip that he had gotten himself another woman when she was looking. She was not infallible and to Lelouch that was an advantage.

As sleep slowly began to finally take him Lelouch was hoping they could finish soon and return to Earth because the young prince didn't like leaving his sister unattended for so long. His eyes had just finished drifting close when he awoke to a series of kisses going up his shoulder to his neck and then up to his lips. He saw it was Sasami, her top open and pushed to the side and a look on her face that said what she wanted. Lelouch just stared, blinking once, then twice, then he was pushing the clothes all the way down without a third blink.

Why pass this opportunity up?

Their clothes ended up crashing down scattered throughout the room. Their bodies intertwining as they began the process by which they would be bound. They kissed one anothers' bodies, exploring them with hands, tasting their flavor as they began to find purpose and rhythm, giving into their desires...

* * *

><p>"<em>MAY DAY! MAY DAY!"<em> the lights came on as the receiving signal was routed to their room, "_THIS IS THE _MSV DREAMER_! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY PIRATES! WE'RE FLEEING PLANET AYANAMI! IT'S FALLEN TO PIRATES OF THE TARANT SHANK! PLEASE HELP US!"_

Much like his future father-in-law had only weeks ago, Lelouch entered the areas where both attacks were occurring and by the end, would gut an entire sector fleet of the Shank Guild. Seto who would arrive later, found the surviving pirates suffering from some form of extreme case PTSD and those who could make sense were only too happy to talk. She had no idea what had come over Lelouch, but he hadn't been his normal self in the attacks, of course, going after little girls might have done something to him.

One girl had looked like his sister, just with silver hair and green eyes and a little younger with elfin ears.

"Must have been that," she muttered, knowing it couldn't be _that _as her granddaughter was very well behaved.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, back on Earth at Ashford Academy, thing were settled down somewhat. As such Milly, Nina, Rivalz, Shirley and Suzaku were gathered for the meeting with Washu filling in for Sasami and technically Lelouch while the two were still missing in action. Also out as well was Kallen, who was out sick again, to no one's surprise. Besides the three missing and last night's events at Shikine Island things at school was surprisingly calm although there were some who were recovering from Cupid Day.<p>

Yet rumors were also persisting that Sasami and Lelouch had left the school to be together for some _alone _time. This was in despite of assurances from Washu not too many believed it with the exception of Suzaku, Nina, and Rivalz of course. Most had heard about Lelouch blowing up at some boys earlier and Sasami had quickly gained a reputation that of being so kind and beautiful as to be described as a goddess.

How ironic.

Among those who were very suspicious of an elopement, were of course Milly and Shirley as the busty blond was not happy about how things went for her during Cupid Day despite how well they had carefully planned everything out and Shirley was letting her crush for Lelouch get a _little too far _away from reality.

"Alright next item of discussion…" Milly began calm and level headed before shooting a steely glare at Suzaku who flinched on contact, "Lelouch…" a groan from four in the room, "Alright what is the story on his love life you must know something Suzaku!"

"_AGAIN?!"_ the chief warrant cried out in despair, "I swear I don't know anything about it!" Suzaku declared, raising his hands up in his defense, but Shirley quickly locked the door while Suzaku had contemplated escape, but Shirley was already ahead of him and cut him off.

"You are not leaving Suzaku until you start talking," Milly declared while she approached Suzaku from behind with a rolled up paper in her hands.

"I told you guys I don't know anything," Suzaku didn't know what to do in all honesty, "There isn't anything else I can say! I haven't seen him since we ran into each other back in Shinjuku!" a light bulb went off in his head, "Why not ask Washu? She known Sasami a lot longer than I have," Suzaku suggested, but when all eyes turned to the redhead they discovered that she was gone having fled through the other door.

"Maybe Suzaku is right maybe she does know something," Rivalz suggested in hopes it could save his fellow student council member from a possibly dangerous interrogation, he had a double hot date tonight and the cash to burn on it.

"Maybe…" Milly remarked while deciding perhaps it was time she got a closer look at Washu.

On the other hand though, Nina and Shirley were both looking at the Japanese teen in surprise. Suzaku hadn't said anything about Shinjuku before, so why now? Then again, the two were always so quiet about their pasts. Yet to meet up in Shinjuku...

Even Shirley wasn't _that _dense.

* * *

><p>Around that same time, in a more remote area of the Japan, specifically in the northwestern region of Kyushu were Minaho and Kallen. It was near a small, abandoned fishing town which has been deserted for many years even before the Invasion of Japan. The location was chosen after receiving word that this was where an envoy of Li Xingke would be meeting the two women to establish contact to see about the possibility of an alliance. It was surprising to say the least to find that someone representing the loyalist faction was already in Japan, but for Minaho it was a fine opportunity that couldn't ignore, though she would have to look into the matter in the future.<p>

'_No doubt the Eunuchs are getting impatient and what faster way then to invade,'_ the Juraian woman rolled her eyes, the Eunuchs couldn't find snow in a Siberian blizzard and Britannian knew that too, _'A game I'm glad Seto had made sure to beat down when she runs into it.'_

After ten minutes of waiting, the two were rewarded with a young woman in her early twenties stepping out from an old abandoned house to meet Minaho and Kallen. The two knew though there were about a half dozen other women hiding around. All with assault rifles aimed at them, though Kallen had caught the glint of a pair of sniper rifles too close together about 400 meters away. Both felt somewhat insulted, but they took it in stride as they knew that though they appeared alone, Tamaki had the area zeroed in with both mortars and wired guided missiles.

"I thank you two for coming all the way out here," the Chinese woman spoke wearing a unique uniform, likely of her own design, since it didn't seem like anything traditionally worn by members of the Chinese Federation military. It was a modified version of a cheongsam with a green body, white sleeves with brown trimming with blue cuffs, her pants were something neither could remember the name to, but they flared or fluffed out from the knees up with that were blue to the knees and white thereafter with brown trim, and she wore shoulder pads that were brown and a half skirt that left the front open and was segmented in four pieces held in place by a wide yellow belt. She had teal blue eyes and brown hair that was tied into four small bundles and one long lock running down the right side of her head that was uniquely styled with knee-high blue boots also trimmed in brown.

"You must be the envoy…" the Juraian noted a small Chinese dagger hidden just inside one of the pieces of skirt and a pistol in the other, "I Masaki Minaho and I am pleased to meet you," Minaho said greeting the woman with a formal bow.

"Likewise…" the woman bowed as well, though she looked to the redhead with clear Britannian features, "The reputation of your organization is considerable, but please forgive my rudeness if Li Xingke isn't quite convinced of the capabilities of your organization."

"I see so you wish for proof then," Minaho stated and slightly annoyed by the guarded looks that weren't as subtle to someone that's been around the feared Devil Princess and the Jurai Royal Court, "My companion is Kozuki Kallen and captain of Zero's personal guard and his personal bodyguard no less," the two looked over to Minaho whose face was set in a neutral expression, "She is a trusted leader and most of the core members of the Black Knights came from her late older brother's resistance cell after the bulk of it was destroyed in a Britannian ambush."

"Yes," the China woman backed up, clearly taken aback at being spotted, these people were a lot better than those back in China were, "I am sorry and do apologize, but we must be careful, as the Eunuchs already suspect our leader of plotting against them," the woman said, "As such, we also must know if you are sincere in your desire to help us restore the Empress to the throne."

"I understand and already I've been ordered to find a more proper title that doesn't mock her gender, if only for Zero's peace of mind," Minaho shrugged, but the woman nodded, the title Tianzi had been so thoroughly abused as to be a joke now, "but who are you if I may ask?"

"My name is Zhou Xianglin," the woman stood up straight, bringing herself to her full height taller than Kallen, but only so much and about Minaho's own height, "I am here on behalf of those loyal to the rightful ruler of the Chinese Federation."

* * *

><p>AN: well Lelouch deserves a medal for his resistance, but the question is what happened…did it happen? When Schneizel starts hiding in a bomb shelter you know things are going to go to hell soon while Lelouch is slaughtering pirates left and right and Monica razing a Britannian base in the new machine Washu built, a lot more to happen next chapter. Thank you all to those who reviewed and I'll try to get the chapter out as soon as possible.


	26. Chapter 26 Love is a Battlefield

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews…well at long last the next chapter has been posted and yes Sasami and Lelouch well…enough said but yeah. Don't expect any lemons from me I was only able to do one once and since then I have felt uncomfortable writing them so I'll leave the rest up to you guys on that. Anyway this chapter might be a little short but only because I am running out of things to do until the Day of Fury event.

Anyway without further delay here we go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 26<strong>_

_**Love is a Battlefield**_

It was almost mid day, or at least as far as Lelouch could tell, but he awoke at last with an array of thoughts swirling about his mind. Specifically on last night as his own breathing was synchronized with that of the beautiful woman sleeping in his embrace prompting Lelouch to gently run his fingers upon Sasami's soft rounded curves and her smooth, gentle hips.

'_Such a perfect body_…'

Lelouch thought as the logical part of his mind urged him to resist, but how could he refuse her especially possessing a body that was inviting and ripe, which that notion was reinforced as Lelouch's fingers memorized and taking in each graceful line and swell. Lelouch could only describe what happened last night as the floodgates of passion, suppressed desire and longing unleashed without warning. Once Sasami gave in Lelouch's resistance crumbled away like a fragile house of cards. How long it went on for the former Britannian prince couldn't remember, but his whole body was tried and a little sore so Lelouch was unable to move. Maybe he just didn't want to move and disturb Sasami, or maybe it was both.

He wondered about last night, wondering if what they had done was foolish.

Lelouch couldn't say he didn't regret it, but he never would have thought that Sasami would succumb to her hormones and desires for Lelouch.

'_We have been sharing a bed together, so it was foolish for me not to think this could happen.'_

The prince thought correcting himself mentally while taking into the account the times they have went into the hot springs together and held one another in bed, so he would be foolish on the account of not seeing it coming. Unknown to Lelouch however was that Sasami was awake, but like him she was both tired and a bit sore from what happened while a thought in her head was repeating itself.

'_Idiot.'_

Like a chant that single word repeated itself in her mind as Sasami wasn't calling Lelouch an idiot, but rather herself an idiot. How could she do this? She surprised Lelouch with her sudden aggressiveness, but Lelouch already trying to keep his own hormones in check lost self-control within minutes and the rest of the night was a blur. Yet if it was any indication of how tried and sore both young lovers were then taking in their entangled state provided enough of an indication that their passionate lovemaking was intense.

"Sasami," Lelouch began as the teal-haired girl's eyes snapped wide open.

"Lelouch…I am sorry…I…" Sasami began apologetically.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

That reply through Sasami in a loop as their positions shifted and Sasami was lying down while Lelouch moved atop of her hovering over her face.

"But we should have done this, but…I…"

"What is done is done."

"But…I…" A very flushed and seemingly ashamed Sasami began, but Lelouch silenced her with a kiss. The kiss lasted for a full two minutes before parting. The Juraian Princess's face was flushed pink as she locked gazes with Lelouch as the young man above her had nothing but a tender and understanding look in his eyes.

"Sasami this was inevitable, married or not. I don't regret what happened last night despite how sudden it was. If anything I am just as much to blame for what happened since I didn't put enough of an effort to stop it."

"I am sorry it's just I don't know…I felt afraid."

'_Afraid…ah I understand now.'_

Lelouch gave it some thought and realized what Sasami meant, she was afraid of not being his first as promised. Yet Lelouch considered if this was some excuse the guilty princess was just trying to make for herself to justify her reasons for last night, but at this point reason and justification was null and void.

"It doesn't matter now; it doesn't change what I feel for you. But," Lelouch began as his lips curled into a mischievous smile, "since we have already done the deed how about a…_second round_?"

Sasami blushed, but she didn't protest as Lelouch leaned in and kissed her which had the strange effect of the guilt she was feeling earlier to melt away as the love and passion that drove them through the night gained its second wind.

* * *

><p>As Minaho and Kallen were meeting with Zhou Xianglin, Milly, after the student council meeting was over, decided to investigate Washu a little more closely since she was after all Sasami's roommate. Meanwhile Shirley was taking a more direct approach and intent on investigating Lelouch's room trying to find some clue as to how far Lelouch's relationship with Sasami had progressed.<p>

She didn't want to think Sasami and Lelouch were sleeping together, but still nothing she tried to convince herself of wasn't easing the anxiety she was feeling.

After her initial search of his room he found nothing to suggest nothing out of the ordinary was happening or at least signs of any lovemaking happening recently. Yet after spending a half-hour of searching around the room the orange haired girl was satisfied with her search before preparing to leave, but on the way out as Shirley was putting back Lelouch's desk chair to its original location.

However she tapped the desk itself causing a familiar gold locket to fall off, a locket that had been recovered from Ryo-Ohki after the cabbit had tried to take it out of the room. Shirley knelt down to pick it up, but found that it had opened revealing a photo inside.

Upon seeing the photo a mix of sorrow and happiness could be seen shining within her eyes as he saw the photo of Lelouch and Sasami as children. Shirley couldn't help feeling envious, yet grateful at the same time that someone could make Lelouch finally smiling and actually be happy. Yet deep within her she felt sorrow that she would lose him to someone else, even if she was slowly making herself to the fact that Lelouch had found…no…had returned with the one that he had loved from so long ago.

Yet as she sadly touched the photo, the picture slipped from the locket as it opened releasing a tiny seed. Shirley went to recover it, but upon cupping it in her hand a small ray of light touched her head. Her thinking was disrupted for a moment as she muttered.

"So you are…Kyouka-Oh…"

"I wasn't expecting this." A new voice remarked as Shirley was shocked that someone had been watching her as she turned to see who it was. She saw two people, one of them was the matchmaker Milly had been meeting with a few days earlier Seto, but the other was someone Shirley didn't know or recognize yet her attire was unusual.

"Well it's not Milly, but she could still work out?" C.C commented as Seto gave the thought a moment of consideration.

"I suppose you are right…" Seto said as she eyed Shirley as the orange haired girl felt very uneasy.

Speaking of Milly the busty blonde had all but given up on searching Washu and Sasami's room as she found nothing at all that could be of use, but unknown to her she was being monitored by Washu inside her lab.

"Lucky I closed the way into my lab, but good luck finding a way in." Washu mused.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile across the street at the college where the ASEEC had set up shop at Suzaku was standing behind Lloyd and Cecile as they were examining the footage of the Nineball Morrigan's attack on the Shikine Island Base last night. Cecil was freezing the video footage to examine the machine's method of attack when it was engaging the Sutherlands. Then they played some clips in slow motion during Nineball Morrigan's transformation from bird mode into normal mode.<p>

"What a fascinating machine…I really do wonder how the Black Knights got their hands on it?" Lloyd replied as he examined different pictures of the video.

"But I don't see how it could have been possible?" Suzaku commented. "I mean considering their resources they shouldn't have been able to?"

"However Zero wields god-like abilities so we can't be sure anymore to what kind of resources they have." Lloyd replied.

* * *

><p>In orbit however, the crew of the <em>Kamidake II<em> had their own thoughts regarding the new machine that had appeared last night especially given that its technology was a little more above and beyond what Earth is capable of. Combined with what happened at Ashford Academy the crew had a good feeling who Zero was or at least had narrowed down the list considerably.

"I given everything that has happened at the school and Seto's apparent interest…added with Neju seeing someone like him I think we can say that this Lelouch Lamperouge is Zero." Ryoko Balta said with absolutely certainty.

"Then we probably have our guy, but who do we make sure?" Kiriko inquired.

"I think we need to get a shot of Lelouch becoming Zero to have physical evidence of him being Zero." Seina pointed out.

Suddenly an incoming video transmission was beginning to come in.

"Hold on we got an incoming message…it's from the _Mikagami_." Neju reported as the face of Lady Seto came on screen.

"Good afternoon…I am sorry to interrupt like this, but I thought I should point out that I wish for Zero's identity to remain secret for a little while longer."

"Then that young man is Zero." Ryoko said confirming the obvious.

"He is, but I want that information not to go anywhere else." Seto gently insisted.

"Why?"

"Because, it is not the time yet for the rest of the galaxy to know who the man under the mask is."

* * *

><p>Inside Villetta's apartment she had a guest over, it was Kewell and the man was in a state of guilt and depression over last night's events on Kanime Island. The female Britannian already had a good feeling what was the source of his depression. His younger sister was currently imprisoned for what happened last night although there was evidence to suggest they weren't involved, but due to the actions of the Knight of Ten and the missiles revealed has led to an uproar among both Britannians and Elevens.<p>

Villetta didn't need to be a politician to know what was likely going to end up happening.

Regardless now the entire Valkyrie Squadron would be scapegoat to cover it up while the Knight of Ten would be cleared of responsibility for what happened. Standing outside on the balcony unknown to Kewell was Jeremiah who felt a sense of pity for his friend.

* * *

><p>In the meantime however in another corner of the galaxy Tenchi Masaki was aboard the Jurai Battle Cruiser as they had cornered some pirates at what long range scans had identified as an old derelict observation station. Judging by its design it was an old one used by the former Royal Academy the predecessor to the Galaxy Academy so the age of the station was well over five thousand years old.<p>

"Amazing something that old has managed to remain intact." Tenchi commented standing on the bridge of the ship.

"Sir…we have confirmed life signs, but we don't want to risk further scans and comprise our location." A Jurai Military officer noted.

"I understand, but I think I can move in and see what exactly is in there." Tenchi offered as he summoned three Lighthawk wings to form his armor, shield and sword before preparing to teleport. "I'll keep an open channel and I'll call you guys if things get a little hairy so we can cut off any attempts to escape."

"Yes sir."

With those words Tenchi teleported away arriving inside the old space station itself, but upon entry he found the interior of the station in almost pristine condition which was opposite of its exterior. The young Jurai prince cautiously moved through the halls while he remained watchful of any kind of cameras or security measures like heat sensors and such.

'_Probably no one thought that anyone would be using this old place, especially this close to a black hole.'_

Tenchi thought as he continued his exploration into the station, but in the heart of the station a certain angry mad genius was dealing with some of his incompetent help as Dr. Clay had left seven space pirates who had foolishly led Tenchi and his Jurai fleet to the station where he had been working out while trying to evade pursuit. It was fortunate however that Clay had finished his primary business at the old research station that had been used by Kagato in the research and manufacturing of artificial gems using the nearby black hole as part of a refined method of gem creation.

"You fools led them right to me, but you can at least be useful in distracting them while I escape."

Punching in a code on his desk, Clay took hold of a black briefcase just as he finished engaging the base's silent self-destruction while at the same time activating the base's defenses measures. Once he was done the scientist left leaving the seven men agonizing in pain as the experimental formula Clay had injected them with earlier after he reprimanded them for their foolishness.

Ultimately the formula after mutating their bodies would kill them, but it would enough to provide the perfect cover for his escape.

'_I have everything now, but all that is left now is to bring everything together.'_

Dr. Clay thought as an evil smile appeared on his face.

As the evil doctor was making his escape taking all of the gems the base had produced a video recording began to play.

"Welcome to my research and production facility for the artificial gems my new ships use Tenchi Masaki." Dr. Clay began as Tenchi stopped to watch one of the overhead monitors. "I would be impressed, but you found me by accident when the foolish space pirates in my employ led you here. However...I no longer have need for this base, but as a token of getting this far I have left some parting gifts for you along with some entertainment. I hope you'll enjoy them."

"Damn it…" Tenchi began, but suddenly a trio of stone-like snake creatures emerged from the walls firing beams of red energy at the young man. However Tenchi easily deflected some of the beams with his shield before moving to cleave the creatures in two deposing of them rather quickly. "CLAY!"

Meanwhile the base began shaking as more snakes began to converge on Tenchi to attack him, but soon the snakes and the shaking base were the least of his worries. The base's self-destruct was a powerful dimensional bomb that when detonated near the black hole would cause a serve dimensional tear that could have very dangerous consequences on the surrounding area.

Quickly escaping Tenchi fled the base teleporting outside as he tried to communicate with his ships, but he found that the communications lines were being jammed.

Uncertain of what to expect Tenchi decided to alert the forces under his command to the potent danger and order a retreat while he would deal with anything Clay might throw at him. Unfortunate the evil doctor's methods as missiles and energy turrets activated firing upon Tenchi, but that wasn't his only problem as the pirates who had led the young man to the old station had been transformed into half-tree like mutated humanoid creatures with the ability to use Lighthawk wings.

Although highly unstable they were much more powerful in exchange for a short life span and the loss of sanity. Tenchi was the one living creature within range so unfortunately for him he became the target of the insane creatures. Two of them summoned a Lighthawk wing as they attacked Tenchi in a berserker-raged induced frenzy.

Forced on the defensive Tenchi held the two crazed creatures off easily, but the others were soon converging on him. Unfortunately, seeing the battle the fleet began moving in closer to provide support fire for their commander. The Juraian prince cursed himself mentally, but quickly focused his efforts on the fight happening in front of him intent on finishing it as quickly as possible.

Two more began attacking Tenchi with their own Lighthawk wings while the others noticing the approaching ships moved to attack, although fortunately between Tenchi and the other mutants who were using Lighthawk wings the remaining creatures couldn't use any of their own to fight the ships. However they still had enough power and their abilities still made them more of a possible danger for the ships if their crew weren't careful.

Meanwhile the ships came under attack from the psychotic mutated pirates as they rained energy bolts upon the ships in random attack patterns, but their size and speed was making it very difficult for the Jurai ships to hit the creatures. The battle was growing as energy fire lit up the area, but no one except for Tenchi knew about the danger they were all in. He wanted to break away and warn the ships, but he was concerned that if he did then the other pirates he was fighting would be free to sink some of the ships.

Worse yet communications were still down, but unknown to the young man the ships had sent out a distress signal calling for reinforcements before moving to engage.

Surges of energy began to surround the entire station as the self-destruct was close to detonation, but a safe distance away Doctor Clay watched with an evil smirk on his face. His ship had made a clean getaway with its important cargo which was going to critical in the final stages of his plan. At this point it didn't matter too much if Tenchi was a problem or not…everything was already in motion.

"I doubt the self-destruct will kill you, but it will wipe out your subordinates and cause some considerable damage."

Confident of his victory the evil genius escaped, but as the situation seemed increasingly grim for the Jurai prince. The fight kept dragging on as Tenchi tried to end it quickly, but the insanity of his foes made them unpredictable and with the danger of the surrounding space around him he was concerned he if attempted to summon more Lighthawk wings he would only make the situation worse. After a sudden kick to the face by one of his foes the second insane warrior was posed to strike from behind until suddenly.

A black wing of energy impaled the psychotic warrior from behind piercing his heart before the blade moved upwards splitting the head in half.

'_What?!'_

Were the only thoughts that passed through Tenchi's mind as Zero arrived on the scene providing the Jurai Prince with much needed back up which might allow him to save the men under his command. The odds were more evened out between Zero and Tenchi as it was six against two so it was three apiece. Lelouch didn't waste a moment as he engaged one of the psychotic creatures with furious sword strikes before finding an opening and striking it down with a second sword.

Tenchi took advantage of the tide turning in his favor to fight with renewed vigor as he delivered a quick roundhouse kick to create an opening allowing Tenchi to stab another mutant in the stomach before ripping the blade out from the side almost cleaving the man in two. As Tenchi locked blades with another, Lelouch saw an opening and drove one of his swords into the exposed back of the mutant killing it. With Zero holding off the other two parrying their blows, Tenchi summoned an additional Lighthawk wings. Both to prevent the mutants from summoning additional wings and to give the black haired Japanese man additional blades to work with. Now it was two against two and given the declining mental states of their foes the situation was completely in Lelouch and Tenchi's favor. Using Shadow hawk and Light hawk wings the two god-like beings quickly over powered their foes, killing one another before finishing off the other.

With the mutants dead the duo had another problem, which was the dimensional bomb was about to detonating so thinking of the same idea as Tenchi the two powerful beings extended their respective wings in an effort to contain the horrific explosion, but unknown to the two a third power, Sasami shifting into Tsunami, was also acting with them to contain the detonation. A kind of bubble barrier composed of the two powers supported by a third were trying to contain the destructive explosion while it completely consumed the space station, but Lelouch and Tenchi were struggling to keep it contained.

As their bubble containment field held _Tsunami _was working to repair the dimensional tear the bomb had created. It took several minutes, but the bubble vanished as the danger was averted and the only thing destroyed was the space station while the rest of the destruction that would have been caused was safely contained until Tsunami was able to repair the dimensional rip.

"Thank you," Tenchi began but Zero was gone.

* * *

><p>A safe distance away hiding in subspace was Tsunami-fume just as Lelouch reappeared onboard the ship greeting his wife to be who embraced him tenderly without a second thought. Sasami admitted she was worried about Lelouch helping Tenchi directly like that, but given the situation he was facing and the mutants an intervention was called for.<p>

"I don't think he'll follow us, after all Jurai wasn't able to track my power usage very well."

"Yes," Sasami began before asking. "You don't suppose Tenchi might recognize your fighting style?"

"I don't think he had ample time to observe my movements."

"I wouldn't say that Lelouch," A third voice said as Sasami and Lelouch froze before the two slowly turned around while Ryo-Ohki shifting into her child form hurried to Tenchi. The child-form cabbit hugged Tenchi who knelt down and returned the affection. Lelouch was struck dumb as he didn't think that Tenchi was able to follow him, but having casting Sasami an amused smile he knew it wasn't him he was tracking…he noticed Sasami or rather Tsunami was behind the closure of the rip so he followed her instead.

"Tenchi," Lelouch and Sasami said together as the two were clearly surprised by the man's presence aboard. A moment of silence passed while Tenchi was still smiling amused by the look of surprise on their faces.

"So how have you been doing Lelouch," Tenchi began while the smile on his face remained.

* * *

><p>While Lelouch and Sasami were beginning a discussion with Tenchi, back on Earth, the Black Knights under Kento moved into their positions.<p>

It was a straight forward standard battle plan. The size though was completely new on the other hand. For the first time since the Invasion ended, the Japanese were deploying a full company size force, in fact it was reinforced that it was almost TWO companies of Black Knights. Not even the JLF had this much military might left to them.

"Okay everyone cut cables and move to assign positions, you all know what you need to do," Kento gulped mentally, he was in command, but the battle plan was simple and little could go wrong, "Just remember your objectives and we'll be gone before they can react, just watch out, that's the theory anyways."

Chuckles filled the comms before one by one; the Black Knights severed their communication cables.

The Burais moved into position at the front of their artillery sections. These sections mounted cannons on modified Knightpolice Frames that gained the name Knightcannons. There were also some captured Sutherlands, not many, but there didn't need to be either. These captured units had been fitted with missile launchers, grenade launchers, and rockets.

The units that would lead the attack though made sure to stay out of the fire lanes of the supporting sections just in case of weapon malfunctions. There was still plenty of that with these modified units. In fact, the Knightcannons had to be re-quipped with one lighter weapon mount, since the recoils still knocked them over if mounted with twin or heavier weapons.

The Sutherland was proving a tricky unit to convert to tube artillery. Though that was an intelligence boon for the Black Knights. It meant that the Empire was moving from general combat to lighting fast shock and awe combat. There with a continuous basis of close combat, everyone was beginning to wonder about that.

Once the last unit had parked and stood ready, Kento took a deep breath, remembering the base's outline. It was a rather open affair beyond a wall three times the height of a stock Burai. Three semi-buried concrete armored reinforced hanger bunkers with underground connecting passageways sat on the south side. A tank park was to the north along with other AFVs and IFVs as well as facilities for them. East side held the base hospital and barracks as well as the PX, parade grounds, admin buildings, and various other support facilities for the garrison. The western part held only the parking and receiving area of the base and was wide open. The command facilities were set in a citadel like structure in the center of the base that included additional hangers, mostly for VTOL craft, though the base had no airfield, but the main armory was also there as well. Releasing his breath, he felt better before issuing his command with his Burai Command Model's hand.

To the Britannians manning the base that had been targeted, it was sudden. The missiles had been loosed first, homing in on defense structures. The Passive Defense Systems that were supposed to automatically engage the Active Defense Systems didn't register the inbound ordnance until after they had crossed the Red Line and began smashing into various defense and command structures. It was of course too late for a number of personnel such as various guards out on patrol, tower operators, some late night transit of equipment and the personnel supervising, and the personnel assigned to operate various manually control weapon stations.

A number of tanks sat in a box square were also hit and destroyed or critically damaged beyond immediate function.

A missile struck a raised spire, either functional or ornamental would be a long debate, but nonetheless the structure collapsed, crushing a truck carrying battery packs that was late in its arrival. The two men in the cab survived the structure's collapse, but the resulting explosion incinerated them both.

Several patrolling Sutherlands rushed towards the direction of the missile barrage only to run head long into a volley of shells, grenades, and rockets. None of the Sutherlands survived, but two pilots had managed to punch out at the last second and rocketed to safety while a third found herself waking up after the battle was over at another base's hospital.

The Burais then charged the defenders as multiple direct hits destroyed several gates allowing the Black Knights to quickly flood unopposed into the base. Several turrets, all point defense manned turrets, survived the initial volleys and quickly turned on the incoming freedom fighters. Joining the turrets were several VTOL Gunships that got airborne, but the Black Knights had been ready for that just in case and one was shot down over its helipad by a missile while another took a glancing blow from a rocket that spun it into some damaged tanks. A third gunship began charging the Black Knights, but a sniper shot tore its tail to pieces and it crashed nose first into the open land around the base, digging a fallow as it went.

The turrets had better luck and were able to defeat three Burais before artillery fire destroyed them.

The Black Knights charged the hangers, arriving; they either threw in high explosives or forcibly entered to seize the equipment inside. The hangers being bombed had the Emergency Ready Defense Unit's equipment inside and those were quickly blasted to rubble. The other hangers held mostly KMFs under maintenance as well as some vehicles and VTOLs. Those were seized for both the equipment for maintenance for KMFs, but also for other supplies and intact, though disassembled KMFs as well as vehicles and the VTOLs.

With the base defenses destroyed and the gates and walls breached, the Britannians were in a panic. Their command and control had taken a blow early on when the command staff were hit exiting the base's citadel like command building for a night on the nearby town. The infantry tried to mobilize, but a number of Burais outfitted for anti-infantry work quickly captured all those who had tried and seized their secondary armory. The bunker like hangers began to deploy their Knightmares, but Burais rushed up to the first and hurled explosives into it, destroying it as guided missile fire took out the second, but fire from the third began to pin down some Burais though snipers on the first also opened up destroying two Sutherlands and forcing the rest into cover.

Then a stream of fire came from an entrance in the citadel, but a volley of rockets rushed through and destroyed it as missiles destroyed the third bunker hanger. Surviving Sutherlands tried a desperate defense, but the Burais were speeding through, using brass knuckle like melee weapons to knock Sutherlands off their feet as others armed with clubs rushed in to clobber those missed.

Then, just as quickly as it started, it ended with a Britannian surrender and a major victory for the Black Knights.

* * *

><p>A short time later the two men were inside the hot springs section of the ship, Tenchi and Lelouch with towels wrapped around their rest were enjoying a little privacy while taking this as a moment for the two to have a man to man chat in regards to both recent events, catching up and Lelouch's love life as Tenchi was briefed by Lelouch on the current status of affairs for him as Seto, which did not surprise Tenchi that much, was setting Lelouch up to marry Sasami, Monica, Kallen and Minaho. Of course there was no telling if Lelouch would be expected to marry anyone else at this point especially if Seto is involved.<p>

"Oh boy I guess besides fighting Britannia you have been a crazy couple of months and then things got a little wild after you woke your own powers huh," Tenchi said as Lelouch finished brining him up to speed following after that Tenchi told Lelouch everything that had been going on for him and the others back on Jurai.

"You are telling me, between fighting Britannia as Zero and Clay's creations I have been handling damage control at Ashford Academy."

"I hope Washu isn't giving you too much trouble," Tenchi asked feeling a little nervous.

"I think no more than the usual from what I understand; after all you experienced what I had experienced right?"

"Wait, don't tell me she did the…nurse bit with you," Tenchi asked with a bit of reasonable hesitation and a hint of embarrassment on his face.

Lelouch nodded in response.

"Did Mihoshi find you two?"

"Nope, Sasami did and from what I heard she didn't approve of what Washu was doing one bit."

"I see," Tenchi said deciding against asking further as he already had a strong suspicion of how things had likely turned out.

"So if you don't mind me asking…how do you do it?"

"Excuse me?"

"How are you…well," Lelouch asked feeling partly uncomfortable about the subject, but wasn't sure how to ask it. He knew it was question that had to be asked. But most of all he didn't want to be misunderstood either.

"How am I able to have a successful relationship with more than one woman?"

"Well," Lelouch said feeling a little more uncomfortable.

"Hey I understand where you are coming from Lelouch and I'll admit it wasn't easy. For the longest time I'll admit I didn't hold much in terms of romantic feelings for them. I cared for them however as members of my own family and I did prefer it that way for a time."

"But you are married now, so what changed?"

"I suppose two things changed," Tenchi began before adding. "I got older and I did begin thinking about the rest of my life. This was clearer to me when we all moved to Jurai and Sasami was no longer the same, but you know the story behind that already."

Lelouch nodded allowing Tenchi to continue.

"Now that I was more than less an official member of the Jurai Royal Court the question was put before me who I would marry and of course Seto did have some possibilities for me to consider."

"I can only imagine," Lelouch replied with a chuckle while Tenchi had a brief laugh too. The Britannian Prince didn't doubt in the least that Seto was likely trying to nudge Tenchi a little and was likely presenting him with other women besides Noike who was his official fiancé at the time.

_I wouldn't doubt Seto enjoyed seeing Ayeka and Ryoko seethe with jealousy over that one and unable to do anything about it._

Lelouch thought with a smirk on his face suspecting he was correct on that one.

"But as things changed I honesty couldn't chose one over the other. I loved Sasami like a sister, but Ayeka, Mihoshi, Ryoko and Noike I really do love all of them."

"So it's something you just know then?"

"Yeah it's complicated and hard to explain, but you just know it."

"I see," Lelouch said in quiet reflection before Tenchi added.

"Although I do strongly recommend that you don't marry all of the women you love at once. Senia's wedding was one good example of it, but the honeymoon is probably the one to watch out."

"Huh," Lelouch said seemingly confused at first before realizing what Tenchi was really getting at. "Oh I see…the…well…the time to consummate the marriage?"

Tenchi nodded before saying.

"Yeah I think you can imagine what happened? Needless to say we were all banned from the planet we took our honeymoon on," Tenchi said laughing nervously.

"I can only imagine what happened," Lelouch said in agreement suspecting that Ryoko and Ayeka might have really fought one another fiercely over that one while he wasn't sure what Noike might have done, but mix in Mihoshi's usual brand of luck then you got a recipe for total destruction. Of course it could happened completely different from what Lelouch suspects, so it's all pure speculation on his part until Tenchi gives him the whole story.

_Maybe it wasn't so bad that Sasami and I did it now,' _the thought of what if felt like suddenly stuck and he had to fight to maintain composure, '_…possible disaster prevention.'_

Lelouch thought, but while he didn't think things for his wedding night wouldn't be crazy it was probably safer to not take chances.

"I should probably get back and I'll keep quiet about your identity, but you haven't been doing a good job hiding it?"

"So I have noticed, but yet Suzaku doesn't seem to suspect anything."

"Maybe he does, but he just doesn't want to admit it you are Zero."

"I see," Lelouch said he and Tenchi, after changing back into normal attire, walked to find Sasami so that the Juraian Prince could bid farewell to her before leaving. When the two finally did find Sasami she was with someone else who had arrived and that was Monica.

"Lelouch," Sasami said as both women took notice of the two men.

"I take it your mission was successful Monica," Lelouch said as he approached his Knight of Zero.

"Yes sir…I was successful in testing out the Morrigan."

"The Morrigan," Tenchi said curious about the machine.

"Oh Monica this is Tenchi Masaki Jurai, he is the Second Crown Prince of Jurai."

"Greetings your highness," Monica quickly greeted respectfully with a bow.

"Hey no need to be overly formal," Tenchi said with a smile.

"Anyway the Nineball Morrigan is new Knightmare Frame built by Washu."

"Washu…oh boy," Tenchi said already knowing the machine was likely pure overkill. "Anyway sorry to run off like this, but I should get back. You guys take care alright and it was nice meeting you Monica…sorry if I must leave suddenly."

"It's ok," Monica replied while Tenchi shook his friend's hand.

"You take care as well Tenchi."

"You too…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile elsewhere in the galaxy, but close to Earth was the <em>Mikagami<em>, which currently aboard and standing inside a small outdoor patio was Shirley who held the expression of someone who just told her certain truths that have left her reasonably shaken among other things. A part of her didn't want to believe it, but faced with overwhelming evidence on the matter she had to accept it. Now a choice was put before her and she had been given a lot of time to think about it.

But now her time was up as Seto approached from behind.

"So Miss Fenette what will your choice be?"

* * *

><p>At that moment in a hidden location Dr. Clay was also at work as he was speaking with his trusted right hand man over a long distance communication channel. The evil scientist had a cruel grin on his face because that despite his most recent setback caused by Tenchi finding his production and research facility it no longer mattered since he had produced more than enough artificial power gems for his plans.<p>

"My ascension will soon be at hand…ready our forces and check in with our contact on Jurai to see how soon he can initiate our plans there."

"Understood," Tarrant replied with a wolfish grin.

* * *

><p>AN: a short chapter for the first time in a while thanks to Tomkat for beta working it and cleaning it up so hopefully I can produce the next chapter faster than this one.

Thanks in advance for the reviews…


End file.
